Falling for a Card Mistress
by Zyrelei Ryota
Summary: After a surprise attack from the Lottuse, Li Syaoran lost everything.Now he's back he wants revenge to the man whose responsible, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Will he succeed in his revenge? or will a certain card mistress change his heart? SS ET RR pls
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: well as obvious as you can see I am not the owner of CCS (this is a fanfic for crying out loud lol ) anyways, this would be my second fic although this is my first time under the CCS section… Well the characters are obviously from CCS but I have added some of my own original characters.

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy my fic and feel free to post your views and comments about it that way I would be motivated to go on with the story I'd really appreciate it thanks!

Enough intro and let's get on with the story

_**Prologue**_

_The year was 2700; the feared Global Warming had already occurred and sank all the continents in the surface of the Earth. However, mankind's technology had already evolved and NASA had created an Artificial Satellite where those who survived the dreaded Global Warming, settled and lived._

_In the year 210 AC (After Colonization) the Scientists discovered a new continent surfaced on the Earth. The Scientists then name the new continent Gaia which was said to be the name of the ancient Greek Goddess of Earth. Soon enough mankind returned to Earth, and six new Nations were created._

_The six nations were the: Lottuse Clan of the Northern part; Xiuse Clan of the North West part; Ynah Clan of the South West part; The Souma Clan on the Center; Daidouji Clan on the East and last The Li Clan on the South East part._

_The Li, Daidouji and Souma Clans were close in a tight relation. On the other hand, the Ynah, Xiuse and Lottuse were at war. For about thirty-five years, the war went on until Lottuse finally emerged victor among these Nations and took over the two Clans._

_The Leader of the Lottuse Clan, King Ren II, enslaved all those who tried to oppose him. Soon after 3 years of peace on this part of the continent, King Ren's greediness for power made him want to rule the whole continent. And so he decided to wage a war towards the other three Nation, and this is where our story begins…._

_

* * *

_

The Li castle stood magnificently at the center of the Li Nation. Its beautiful walls which were painted with white and emerald green designs made it looked like a Castle in the middle of an enchanted forest, added up that the garden was professionally devised with a very magnificent structure. It has a white statue of a man ridden on a horse and surrounding it was a clear blue pond where lilies were blooming gloriously. The whole place was arranged with a symmetrical materials and every thing you see at the right was similar to its left.

Inside the castle at the Throne Room, a boy of around 8 years old kneeled down on the emerald green carpeted floor. His head was bowed low that made his chocolate brown-already-messy hair even messier.

The man seated on the throne where a curtain of shade of green was design around it was looking down at the boy. He had the same color of hair as the child and his amber eyes were stern but gentle. Beside him, who was also seated on a throne beside his, was a very beautiful woman with long black hair that had been tied up in an Ancient-Chinese kind a style. She was also looking at the young boy with stern looked on her benign black eyes.

"I am very much disappointed in you, son," the man said.

The boy lifted his head and looked at his father with identical amber eyes. "But I—,"

"Li Xiao Lang." the woman said in a warning tone.

The boy lowered his head again. "I'm sorry mother," he murmured.

The man took a deep breath. "Arise and come closer, Syaoran." He gestured the boy, whose name was Li Syaoran, to move closer.

Syaoran stood up and went to his father, King Li Ryuren. He stood up straight and looked at his father like a soldier facing his superior.

Ryuren's face softened. He looked at his son with such somber amber eyes, "I'm not mad at you son, just disappointed." He rested his right hand at Syaoran's shoulder. He felt the little boy quivered a little bit. "You don't have to be afraid," he told him.

Syaoran relaxed a little with his father's words.

Queen Li Yelan just watched them quietly in her seat.

"You do know that we are just concern about your well being," his father started. "And you know that sneaking off to town without any guardian is very dangerous."

Syaoran lowered his head not knowing what to say.

"Xiao Lang. What did I tell you about when talking to your father?" Yelan's voice was still as stern as before.

Syaoran immediately lifted his head up to looked at his father. "I-I'm sorry,"

King Ryuren sighed. "I don't want this incident to happen again, understood?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Xiao Lang."

Syaoran straightened up. "Y-Yes Father."

"You are the only heir to the throne so please, do understand that our enemies might strike and only god knows what they may do if they ever get a hold of you," Ryuren said.

Once again Syaoran nodded. "I understand Father. It will not happen again."

Ryuren sat back on his chair. "I trust those words of yours. Now you may go."

Syaoran lowered his head in a curtsy of respect to his father and mother. "I will not break my word father," he said and left the room.

Both of them watched as Syaoran left the room. "Still it worries me, he is growing to be strong and yet afraid of things." Ryuren remembered how his son shivered when he touched him.

"He should be place for a bit of training for a while," Yelan looked at her husband. "I guess you're right," he answered. Yelan nodded, "I shall inform Takka-sensai about it."

Ryuren nodded his head. "Well, it's for his own sake…."

* * *

Syaoran stepped out of the Throne Room feeling depressed. He never had a chance to explain his self to his father whenever something comes up and he was involved. He tried so hard to pleased them but all his efforts were of waste. He took a deep breath and was about to return to his room when Fuutie, one of his older sisters called after him. 

"Syaoran! Wait!"

Syaoran halted and looked at his right. He was already in a bad mood and now his sister would most likely make it worse.

Fuutie looked at him with pleading brown eyes. She kneeled down so that she was about the same level as Syaoran and took both of his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry Syaoran. I didn't know that one of the Palace Guards was always on the look out on you. I guess I was careless."

Syaoran looked at his sister aghast. He wasn't expecting his sister to apologize to him. His sisters were usually energetic and love cute things and most of the times were selfish and doesn't seem to look at him. "Well…. I—."

Fuutie then extended her right hand in front of him as if wanting him to give her something. "So where is it?" she asked.

Syaoran sweat dropped. _'So much for the sudden change of heart,'_ he thought and rummaged in his dress pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Here," he said and gave her the paper that looked like a letter.

Fuutie smiled at him and gave him a big hug. Syaoran taken aback from his sister's action tried to break free. "Let go, Fuutie!" he said.

"Thank you so much, Syaoran! Thank you thank you thank you!" with that she gave Syaoran a rather mushy kiss on the cheek.

_'Yuck!'_ Syaoran said to himself as he tried to run loose. "Stop it Fuutie!" he said.

But Fuutie was already on her feet and was happily walking away. Syaoran watched his sister and felt his face fell. He took a deep breath _'Well at least someone here is in good mood,' _he thought to himself and finally went to his room.

* * *

At that very same moment, at the Daidouji Castle, which stood up in a mountain and was shimmering from the sun's radiance because it was made of walls filled with diamonds, the Daidouji's were celebrating the birthday of Princess Tomoyo. 

Nadeshiko Kinimoto, a fair lady with long wavy gray hair and stunning emerald eyes, swung her baton, her long white dress made her look like an angel. "Flower!" she said in a very soft voice. A card then glowed in front of her and soon a girl dressed in a pinky red dress appeared and shattered bits of red petals all over the room.

"Wow…! Kirei desu!" a little girl of about seven years old with long black hair, braided at the ends exclaimed in amazement, her peaceful dark eyes shining.

We could say that she was the Princess because of the little tiara she was wearing on her head.

All of the people inside the room were also amazed.

"And now, Glow!" Nadeshiko called and another card appeared in front of her. Soon the whole place was shimmering with what looks like a fireflies but wasn't.

Everyone clapped in unison.

At the left corner of the room, a little girl of six years old was watching all the glow and flowers with aw in her emerald green eyes. She had an auburn short hair which she wore in small pigtails. "Mother is so great…." She whispered under her breath while switching her attention at Nadeshiko. She smiled with great respect to her mother. _'When I grow up I wanted to be just like my mother'_ she said to herself.

Her name was Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

(A/N) well what do you think? Oh please oh please RR just to keep me on writing it PLEASE! I already had the next chappie ready if you liked it or interested. Anyway don't worry you won't regret it if ever you read it. and sorry I haven't introduced Eriol yet…. But I think hmm in the third chap or fourth pls RR thanks in advance 


	2. Meeting of the Three Nations

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS though the plot is mine… (Man, do we really have to go through this disclaimer thing? )

On with the story….

**Chapter 1: **

_**Meeting of the Three Nations**_

It was already time for bed for the Princess of Daidouji Clan. Princess Tomoyo's maidens helped her take a bath and onto her sleeping dress. After a couple of minutes, she looked at the mirror and watched as one of her maidens combed her beautiful long hair and the others prepared her bed.

"Thank you very much, Miss." Tomoyo thanked her maidens when they were finished.

The four maidens bowed down in a curtsy, "We are grateful for thee, your Young Highness," they chorused.

Tomoyo smiled and looked at the one with long brown hair with bangs, "Can you call Lady Sakura for me please?" she asked.

The maiden lowered her head, "Of course, Young Highness," she answered and left the room. The others followed.

Tomoyo went back to her mirror and sat at her chair while waiting for Sakura.

After about five minutes, she heard a knocked on the door followed by a small cute voice. "Princess Tomoyo?" it said.

Tomoyo stood up and looked at the door. "Come in Sakura," she said. The door opened and Sakura came in. She too was already in her sleeping dress. She wore a very cute pink dress with laces at the sides that matched the one she had on her pigtails.

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, "Oh Sakura-chan you look so kawaii!" she exclaimed.

Sakura blushed with the compliment and looked at Tomoyo with aw too. Tomoyo was wearing a simple but elegant night blue dress that brought out the beauty in her eyes. The edge of the dress were designed with cute little bear ornaments.

"You look more kawaii your Highness," Sakura complimented.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, drop the formality ok? It's not like we are not related or something. Besides you are my bestfriend," Tomoyo said as she led Sakura inside.

Tomoyo and Sakura were cousins. We could say that Sakura was also a Princess though, she was not the one in line for the throne. She was more like the Card Mistress heir. Tomoyo gestured her to sit on the chair in front of the mirror and started brushing her hair. "By the way, I just finished designing a really cute dress. You will model it for me, right?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "O-Okay," she answered. _'Tomoyo-chan really loves to make dresses, and she always wants me to model it for her,'_ she sighed.

(A/N: well you can't blame me I'm trying to make them act just like in the anime I don't want them to be out of character )

Just then a thought occurred to Sakura, she looked at Tomoyo's reflection on the mirror. "Tomoyo-chan, I haven't seen Aunt Sonomi at the party," she started but then regretted it when she saw the sadness in her cousins' eyes. "Go-gomen…."

Tomoyo suppressed a smile and shook her head, "Iie, It's alright." She told Sakura. "Mother had left this morning because King Ryuren from the Li Clan and King Iruka from the Souma Clan asked her for an urgent meeting. She promised to take me out though in return for her not with us today," she explained. Sakura smiled admiring her cousin on the mirror. _'Tomoyo-chan just turned seven and yet she is so mature,' _she thought. _'I wished I could be as mature as her'_

"But you are good the way you are Sakura-chan," Tomoyo's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hoe?" she looked at Tomoyo and reddened. She forgot that the Daidouji's had the ability to read other people's mind, just as she being able to control the Cards.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly at Sakura, "Well, we better get to bed. Its kind a getting late," she said. Sakura looked at the small clock at the side of the mirror. It was already 8:30 pm and they were supposed to be in bed by 8. "You're right," she agreed and stood up.

* * *

At the royal chamber of the Li Castle, the King of Souma Clan and the Queen of Daidouji Clan were sitting at the round table. Because Syaoran was the heir to the throne of his clan, he was also seated beside his father and was liable to hear what they were about to discussed. 

"The Lottuse are yet again tried to crash our defense at the boundaries of the country," King Iruka was saying. He was a man of about mid 40's and he had gray beard that matched his hair. His dress was of red and dirty white combination because red was the color that symbolizes the Souma Clan.

"That Greedy Old man, he never stops does he?" Queen Sonomi said feeling her face go red with anger. She was a woman of about late 20's and she had a short reddish brown hair. Her dress was of magnificent blue with bits of shimmering black pearls as her jewelry.

"We have to prevent them from infiltrating our lands, or else my people will suffer from war," Iruka said.

Ryuren nodded, "I understand, don't worry King Iruka, I shall assign some of my battalion to help up with your defense."

"And I, Queen Sonomi assure you that we will help with all that we can to prevent the Lottuse's plans," she declared.

"I thank thee," Iruka said. "Though what's troubling me was that, what if the Lottuse tried to use the same tactics as they did to the Ynah's? My men will not stand a chance against 'him'."

Syaoran looked at Iruka then at Sonomi. Both of them fell silent. _'Him?'_ he asked himself.

"If that is the case then we will just be prepared for 'his' assault," Ryuren said with calmness in his voice. Sonomi looked at him "King Ryuren! How can you be so calm about this? That child is a real danger. Even I have to admit that at the state of my Card Mistress her powers will not match up with 'him'." She said remembering that Nadeshiko had weak body and was always sick.

_'Why is she so afraid of 'him'? Is he really that scary?'_ he thought. He looked at his father who was deep in thought. Suddenly his father looked at him and smiled. "What do you think son?" he asked him. Syaoran was surprised. His father never asked him about his opinion before in a meeting as serious as this one. He felt happy and nervous at the same time. What if he screw up in his opinion? But it won't hurt if he try right?

Syaoran now could feel both Iruka and Sonomi at him. He looked at them with calmness just like he was always taught and answered, "I believe that no matter how strong 'he' may be, the strong will of our nation will never be defeated." He answered without a trace of nervousness in his voice. He was a bit amazed at himself as a matter of fact. "The Guardians of the Watch Towers will protect us and will lead us away from harm," he added.

Both Iruka and Sonomi smiled at him. "You have a very intelligent heir, King Ryuren," Iruka complimented. This made Syaoran reddened. He tried his best to keep his cool.

"He is after all my son," Ryuren said. "Just as my son had said, no matter how strong that child may be, the Guardians of the Watch Towers will protect us," he said.

The other two leaders nodded their head and so the meeting ended with Ryuren assuring Iruka that he would be assigning some of his soldiers to help them.

* * *

Somewhere at the Northern part of Gaia, a Castle with an eerie atmosphere around it because of its lifeless and mischievous surrounding a young boy that we couldn't really make out his face stared out the window. At the back of this boy an old man with almost balding white hair sat on a chair smiling cunningly. 

"The Guardians of the Watch Towers you say?" he said.

"That's right, unless the heir is annihilated we will not succeed in taking over them."

"The heir you say? And is he really that powerful?"

The boy pushed back his round glasses up his nose. "He would be, and he'll be much stronger when the Card Mistress is on his side." Now we could see that the boy had pale white skin and jet-black hair.

The old man laughed. "I see, so I guess a rival was born huh?"

The boy smiled, his smile was full of menace and yet charming. "Not if I can help it," he said and his dark eyes sparkled malevolently.

* * *

(A/N) ok that's it for the chap and don't flame me if you realize who the bad guy here is…. I've got a real good reason about it so please have patience 

PLS RR if you liked the story or still interested in reading


	3. Li Syaoran

Disclaimer: Minna! Arigato! for a second there I thought no ones interested, anyway thanks!

I'll update the story as fast as I can…. oh by the way I intend to write long chaps so I hope you wouldn't get bored

Ok enough of talk- I mean typing P

**Chapter 2:**

**_Li Syaoran_**

That night at the dining hall of the Li's Castle, the Royal families together with their Royal Guests were having a more like a feast than a dinner.

"Queen Sonomi," Yelan said looking up at Sonomi who was seating across her the table. Sonomi looked up at her "Yes? What is it Queen Yelan?" she asked.

"I believe that your little girl's birthday is today?" she asked. Sonomi smiled and nodded. "That's quite right."

"My apologies for the sudden meeting," Iruka said hearing about this. Sonomi looked at him and shook her head. "Not at all, my daughter though young as she is, is much more understanding about this situations," she said feeling proud of her Little Princess.

Syaoran just ate in utter silence and was not really trying to listen at their conversation. It also helped that his sisters were a bit energetic at the end of the table talking about stuffs like cute boys or cute dresses that they saw on a magazine or the television. He sighed when he heard Fuutie showed off the letter that he was place in trouble early that morning.

"Well, he wrote here saying that he wanted to see me soon!" she was saying and giggling at the same time. The other three sighed in unison "Ooooh! I want someone to write me somethings like that too!" Fanran said. "Me too!" Feimei agreed. "Not fair! How come Fuutie's the only one who got an outsider as an admirer?" Xeifa was saying.

_'That's because she's the only one who's bold enough to sneak off town alone,' _Syaoran thought. He took another bite of his dish feeling a bit annoyed now. _'She should have gotten that letter by herself instead of me. Bloody letter…. It put me in trouble because of that!'_ he thought. Remembering how the Palace Guard caught him. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Sonomi's voice.

"I am very much impressed at your son's behavior King Ryuren," she said.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked up hearing the 'your son' part. Sonomi smiled at him.

Iruka nodded in agreement. "So young and yet very well mannered," he said.

Syaoran couldn't help go red in the face. _'Will they never stop?'_ he thought. He was not really into other people praising him.

"He is the heir of the Li Clan," his mother said with such soothing voice. Sonomi looked at Ryuren. "Such man is someone that I wanted for my Little Precious," she said.

_'Hey, I didn't like the sound of that,' _Syaoran thought.

Iruka laughed, "Just as what I am about to say," he said. These made Syaoran go tomato red. _'Stop it already,'_ he said to his self.

Ryuren smiled and looked down at his son, and like a chemical reaction, Syaoran returned his father's look. "Then I suggest that my Son here should meet those loving daughters of yours," he said and looked at Iruka and Sonomi.

_'What?' _Syaoran did not like this at all.

"Perhaps, we should have more visiting from kingdom to kingdom. To develop our relationship and so does our children. I really would love to see my Little Precious with your son," Sonomi went on.

_'That's it! I didn't like that one bit!'_ he was about to burst out when his mother's soothing voice interrupted them all.

"We shall discuss such matter after our Little Syaoran is finish with his training," Yelan said while looking down at her son.

_'Training?'_ he looked up at her mother and sat up straight seeing his mothers eyes on him.

Sonomi nodded, "I see, training in preparations for him becoming the next King," she agreed.

"That is quite right," Yelan answered.

Syaoran was now looking from his mother then at his father and to the other two. He's not used to people talked about him a lot and he much doesn't want others to make plans for him without his consent. He looked at his sisters at the other end of the table and for a while he envied their worry free personality. _'I wish I could be like them…. No worries…. Just having fun,'_ he thought.

* * *

At Syaoran's room after dinner, he was having what you called a child tantrum. Well who said he couldn't act like an eight year old anyway? 

"They said I was going on training! They even talked about it like they had been planning that for a long time and they didn't even bother telling me first!" he was complaining at his personal butler. He was around his late forties and he had a grayish hair that matched his mustache and a spectacle, his name was Wei. He just listened at his young master's complaints with a kind smile on his face.

"Then this thing about meeting up with the other leaders daughters! I didn't know what they are up to but I didn't like it at all!" he kept on. "Why can't I be as normal as the other boys my age huh?" he said and looked at Wei. He stopped when he saw that kind look on his butler's face.

"Young Master Syaoran, sometimes the King and the Queen might be a little over reacting about your well being, but if you'll be in their state you'll understand that what they do is for the best." He said with that kind smile still at him.

Syaoran sighed. His butler was the only one who understands him and at the same time could talk him in understanding his parents. "I just didn't like that. The training part is ok but meeting up with the other leaders daughters?" he shivered at the thought. "Girls!" he said in utter disgust. Syaoran was not really the playboy type. He's kind of allergic at them. Once his cousin Meiling went to visit them and she kept on talking about marrying him when they grew up. He does not know about those stuffs at that time but he hated it when she sneaked up behind him or the thought that she'll hug him whenever she had the chance, well in most cases she'll do it anytime anyway.

Wei laughed at the look of annoyance at his young master. He knew that Syaoran would forget all those anger by tomorrow though he couldn't help laughing at him because of his cute pout on the face. "Now now Young Master, its time to go to bed," he said and ushered Syaoran to his bed.

"Oh okay," Syaoran said and let Wei laid him to sleep.

* * *

The following day, King Iruka and Queen Sonomi already left to return to their country. Syaoran on the other hand was preparing for his things. Wei had informed him that his mother wanted him to prepare for his master Takka-sensei would be arriving that afternoon to take him. Syaoran was not thrilled about it. 

"There they go again! How come I'm leaving on such short notice?" he was yet again complaining at Wei. He was rummaging into his closet and was tossing around his clothes while searching for the proper clothes that he'll be packing for his training. Wei on the other hand was picking up the clothes he had tossed. "Sometimes I wonder if they really want to train me or they just wanted me out this castle as soon as possible," he continued.

"Now Young Master, you shouldn't be talking like that," Wei tried to calmed Syaoran. "Takka-sensei was the one who wanted you to start training as soon as possible," he explained.

"Oh they are all the same," Syaoran stubbornly said.

"Young Master, I believe that your mother had warned you about improving your manners." Wei had suddenly pointed out.

Syaoran stopped and looked at Wei. "What's with the sudden formality Wei?" he asked.

"Please my Young Master, your manners would reflect to your image as the future ruler of the Li Clan. Your people would be watching you," Wei said.

Syaoran fell silent and looked away. "Right…." He said in a defeated tone.

Wei watched him as his mood suddenly changed. "I didn't mean to—."

"It's alright," Syaoran interrupted him. "I can't act like this, now that I'll be King someday," he said.

Wei looked at Syaoran, for a while there he saw his master as a true man. He smiled at himself. "You will be a great King someday, Young Master," he muttered under his breath.

Syaoran spun around and looked at Wei, "Did you said something?" he asked.

"Nothing Young Master," Wei answered and smiled, his kind smile.

Syaoran's brow shot up in confusion but then shook his head and turned back at his work.

After an hour or two, Takka-sensai had arrived at the palace. At the living hall of the palace a man with his late twenties stared out at the balcony. He had long black hair that was tied at the lower part and dark blue eyes. He dressed like an Ancient Japanese Samurai that was of dark violet.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Takka-sensei," Yelan greeted him as she entered the room.

Takka spun around and smiled at her and lowered his head in a curtsy. "The pleasures all mine, My Lady," he answered.

"Have a seat. Syaoran will be here any minute." She told Takka as she sat on the couch. He went on a single chair and sat. Not too long, the door opened and Syaoran entered the room.

"I am here mother," he said and bowed a little. He saw Takka and bowed at him too. "Good afternoon, Takka-sensei," he greeted.

"You've grown My Young Master." He said and smiled at him.

Yelan looked at Takka as Syaoran stood at the side of the couch. "We will entrust you our son, Takka-sensei. I hope that he will not cause you any trouble."

"Don't worry My Lady, I will take care of him and…." He looked at Syaoran meaningfully. "He wouldn't try to cause me any trouble once we start." He said and puzzled Syaoran.

"I know what you mean," she said and also looked at Syaoran meaningfully. This brought shivers up his spine. Suddenly he felt like this training wasn't a good idea.

"Anyway, if the Young Master is finished with his packing I suggest that we better head on," Takka declared.

Syaoran gulped uneasily. _'We don't have to hurry right?'_ he was talking to his self again.

"I understand," his mother answered. Syaoran looked at his mother. "You are prepared I supposed?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded, "Yes mother," he answered.

"Then its all set," she looked back at Takka. "I shall order the Coach to prepare the carriage and—."

"That will not be necessary My Lady," Takka interrupted.

_'Huh?' _Syaoran looked at Takka quizzically.

"Ah! Same as usual?" she asked.

Takka nodded his head, "That is right."

"I see," she then looked back at Syaoran. "Go get your things you shall leave with Takka-sensei momentarily."

"Yes mother," Syaoran answered and was about to leave when Takka called after him.

"If you wouldn't mind Young Master, please change into clothes in which you wouldn't draw too much attention. It will be hard to walk in town with such attire," he said.

Syaoran looked at him in shock. "Nani!" he exclaimed.

Takka just smiled at him.

* * *

(A/N) hope I didn't bore you with this chap anyway the next chap will be not so boring err… though there will be a lot of narration because will be having a fast forward for a bit P 

Pls RR if you liked it. Thank you so much


	4. The Unseen Motive

Disclaimer: THANK YOU SO MUCH! See what your reviews can make me do? I can update sooner lol

Oh and sorry about the names I misspelled it gomen…

Ok, hmm I remember saying that we'll be having a fast forward at these chap but then I realize it's too early for that so…… just keep up with me for a while ok

**Chapter 3:**

_**The Unseen Motive**_

Syaoran looked at one of the rooms at the left of the castle. He was outside with his mother and sisters together with Takka and Wei. _'Father….'_ He said to himself. He wanted to say goodbye to his father, but his father was busy at the moment. He sighed and looked at his mother.

"I shall entrust our Little Prince to you for now, Takka-sensai." Yelan said.

Takka lowered his head, "Don't worry, My Lady."

Just then Syaoran's older sisters came at him and gave him a group hug. "Hey!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"OH! We will miss you our Little Prince!" Xeifa said.

"We may not look like it but we really really adore you, oh my cute Little Syaoran," Fanran said while pinching both of his cheeks.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Syaoran protested trying to break free.

"I really wish you won't have to go through this training oh my adorable Young Prince!" Fuutie was saying cuddling him in her arms. Syaoran sweat dropped. _'You just said that because you wouldn't have anyone to run errands for you, and what's with the adorable Young Prince? I'm not a dog!'_ he thought.

Feimei on the other hand was kneeling at Syaoran's front and buried her face at his chest and was crying her heart out. "OH my charming Little Brother! Please don't leave me!" she cried.

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Oi…. Don't you think you're all a bit over reacting?" he said in an irritated voice.

"Girls," Yelan's voice interrupted them all.

In a flash all the girls left Syaoran and stood at the side. They looked as if nothing happened. Syaoran sighed, _'Are we really related?'_ he thought.

Yelan looked at his son and kneeled down. She gave him a peek on the cheek that sent Syaoran to blush. "Oka-sama…."

Yelan gazed at his son's amber eyes and smiled tenderly. Syaoran was astounded at this. He never saw her mother smiled like that at him before. "I know we may be a little rough on you, but that is because we love and trust you son." She said.

Syaoran felt tears at the corner of his eyes. He may be a bit matured for his age though his still young at his heart. "I understand that mother," he said holding back his tears.

Yelan gave Syaoran a warm embrace and secretly slipped something that was inside a clear box into his pocket "Take care my son. No matter what happens, you must learn to face all of your fears. You must be strong and must live, for you are the hope of the Li Clan," she whispered in his ears.

Syaoran didn't understand her mother's words not that he doesn't know what she really meant; it's just that he doesn't understand why she was telling those at him. It gave him a wierd feeling inside him.

Yelan pulled away from his son and stood up. "Take care," she said.

"Thank you again, My Lady," Takka said.

Wei walked closer at Syaoran and gave him his suitcase. "Here you go, Young Master. And please take care of yourself."

Syaoran took the suitcase and smiled up at Wei. "Thanks Wei," he said. With that, he and Takka left the castle grounds.

When they were almost out the castle, Syaoran glanced back at his home. He felt that strange feeling again. It was like that woukd be the last time that he'll be seeing all of this. For the last time he gazed at the castle and they went on out to town.

* * *

Ryuren watched at Syaoran with such grave eyes from the window of his room. He couldn't help feeling the sadness inside him. He was supposed to bid Syaoran farewell too but he had to meet his men due to a sudden message he received from the Souma. 

It looks like there had been another assault at their barrier last night, and if King Iruka together with Ryuren's battalion was delayed for just even a minute, the Lottuse could have already broken into the country of Souma Clan.

Ryuren knew that the time for war between the Lottuse and the other Three Nation was nearing. The Guardian of the East Tower had told him so in his dreams.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Guardians of the Watch Towers, please protect us from harm. And please bless my son,'_ he prayed.

* * *

The old man with almost balding white hair sat on his throne at his palace. He was King Ren II of the Lottuse Clan, beside him stood the young boy that was about ten years old. His top soldier, General Macmillan entered the room and kneeled down in front of him. 

"Your Loneness, just as Eriol-sama predicted the Li Clan had given King Iruka back up. We failed to infiltrate the Souma's," he reported.

Ren laughed manically.

"Your Loneness?" Macmillan was confounded at his King's reaction.

"General Macmillan, I see that you haven't realized yet that everything is going in plan," the boy said.

"Eriol-sama?"

The boy whose name was Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled warmly at him. "The purpose of the assault to the Souma is to lure the Li's army at them. After we manage to get the half of the Li's army out from their country, we shall move forward to our next plan and that is to annihilate the Li's," he explained patiently.

Macmillan was surprise at this information. He had not realized that at all.

"Then, the ones we are really after are the Li's?" he asked.

"That is right," Ren answered him. "That wearisome clan who can manipulate the Guardians of the Watch Towers, they are the hindrance to our plans."

Macmillan watched Ren as he stood up and moved closer at him, "Now my Black Knight, go and continue the attack at the Souma's," he instructed.

"Yes Your Loneness," Macmillan lowered his head.

"General Macmillan," Eriol called.

Macmillan looked up at him. "Yes, Eriol-sama?"

"I shall personally instruct all of you when to attack the Li's," he said.

"I understand," he answered.

"Now go," Ren ordered him.

Macmillan bowed once again and stood up. He left the room without any more ado. Ren watched his back as he closed the door behind him. He smiled feverishly.

After a couple of hours, Eriol entered a very dark room. At the center of the room stood what looked like a crystal orb. He looked at it with his menacing dark blue eyes. It shows the face of Ryuren, and then switched at Syaoran. He smiled. A figure of a lady in long black dress was silhouetted at his back.

"Being mean again I presume. Nee? Eriol-sama," the lady said.

"Not really," he watched Syaoran as he and Takka walked at the busy town of their kingdom. "I just wanted to see how he'll be able to manage everything if I take all that means to him away," he said.

"It's not really the Souma Clan that I am after. That rundown little country doesn't even interest me. Crashing it down will just humiliate me. It was the power of the Li's, their ability to control the Guardians that troublesome gift of them is what interests me, though I don't want them to linger on," he said.

"If that is the case, then why are you letting their heir away?" she asked.

Eriol smiled, "Because I don't want to spoil everything yet. I deserve to have fun don't I?"

"You really are mean, you know that," but she smiled.

Eriol smiled his charming yet cunning smile. "My my I'm just an innocent little boy who wants to play with my toy, you know."

And once again he stared at Syaoran at the crystal ball.

* * *

Syaoran was already tired. They had been walking for hours and yet they hadn't stopped to rest. He glanced at Takka who was smiling since they left. He sweat dropped. _'What's wrong with him? Is he mad or what? Why is he smiling like that?'_ he asked himself. He then switched his attention at his surrounding. He hadn't really gotten a chance to wander around the town. He could see every person in town busy with their daily activities. _'I never knew the town is this populated and busy,'_ he thought to himself. 

For about another half an hour of walking, they came into a clearing and ahead of them Syaoran saw a wide terrain with wild grasses growing at the side of the road. They walked for another hour and they finally stopped. This cheered Syaoran a bit because his feet was killing him.

"Well, at this point we are at the border of the Kingdom," Takka finally spoke up.

Syaoran glanced at him, "What?" he looked around him. In front of them was a forest, he could also make out a river not far from their side.

Takka turned at him and smiled, "From this moment on till your training ends, you shall address me as your master and as for you, you are nothing but an apprentice to me," he said.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, _'What is he talking about?'_

Then Takka's smile turned into something like a smirk. "Now, let as see what our little wolf can do," he said while taking out a small hand clock out his pocket. It had a small bell attached at the other end of the chain connected to the clock.

Syaoran stared at him with a quizzical look.

"There's a house at the middle of the forest, you can take your things there. But by that time, you wouldn't know where I could be." He said.

_'What's he up to?' _Syaoran wondered.

"The thing that I want you to do is…… Take this bell attached to the clock from me, if you succeed we shall go on the training, but if you fail you wouldn't be eating any meals until you manage to get the bell from me," he instructed Syaoran.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I don't like repeating myself, little wolf. Anyway, you better move now or else you'll have to look for me in the dark," he said and smiled mischievously.

"But—." He was just about to protest when suddenly a gust of wind blew around them and Syaoran had to closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Takka was already gone.

* * *

(A/N) there, how do you like that one? I know it's a cliffhanger but don't worry the next chap won't be…….. 

RR pls. thanx again for the reviews I'll try my best here so I hope you'll stay with me


	5. When Cherry Blossom Meets Little Wolf

**Disclaimer: **(oh do we really have to do this?)

I would like to personally thank those who send in their reviews…

**mayura18**

**Jack**

**MysticMoonEmpress**

**crimsonangel**

**Ange Noir**

**Prozacfairy**

**cloverluck11**

**Akum and**

**Cza-chan** (lol) she is my bestfriend haha (hey what's the big idea of giving out my real name huh? Lol hahaha)

Thank you MINNA! I will try hard on this fic, you can count on that. Also in my grammar Oh by the way you can also give me ideas or suggestions for the story if you like

Oh and this chap may be a bit longer than the others hope I won't bore you

Ok let's get started…..

**Chapter 4:**

**_When the Cherry Blossom meets the Little Wolf_**

The sun had already set two hours ago. Now Syaoran could only see the shallow trees surrounding him, which gave an eerie effect with the moon shining above.

'_Where is he?'_ he asked his self as he tried to focus his eyes in the dark.

He took out an amulet from the inside pocket of his jacket. He closed his eyes and concentrated his thought at the amulet. Soon a little fire flared at the top of the amulet. Its light helped a bit for Syaoran's eye sight. _'I have to find him soon. Or else It will be a little tough later on,'_ he told himself.

It's already three hours since they started with the little test Takka gave. In those hours he had not succeeded in tracking him down.

He started to move forward again. He carefully took out another amulet from his pocket. _'Just in case,'_ he thought.

Just then he caught a movement at his left side. He turned that way with his fire amulet as light. "Who's there?" he called out.

No response. Then there came scratching sounds from his back.

Syaoran spun around. "Takka-sensai?" he called. Then he felt a little bit foolish about calling Takka. _'Syaoran no baka! What's the point of calling him? You are supposed to find him, idiot.' _He scolded himself.

(A/N me sweat drops)

Suddenly, a cold wind blew around him. The flame from his amulet went out and he shivered in cold.

Then came rumbling sound….

He panicked a little, _'There are no wild animals here right?'_ he thought then halted. It came again but this time he sweat dropped. The rumble didn't come from his surrounding but inside him, in his stomach. He realized now how hungry he was.

'_No wonder he refused to be taken here with the carriage, or stopping at the town a while ago. He was planning for this!'_ he realized. _'That lame old geezer!'_ he thought and once again, he heard his stomach rumble. His face fell. _'This is going to be a tough night….'_ He thought.

Takka watched Syaoran as he sped by his hiding place. He chuckled and looked at his retreating back, _'You should know by now that you won't be able to find me if you search for me in that way. You must use your abilities….'_

He followed Syaoran very quietly, _'Come now Little Wolf, show me what you are really capable of,'_ he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Daidouji's…. 

Sakura was looking out from the window her room is at the fourth room on the west wing of the castle.

Early that afternoon, Tomoyo and her mother had left for a little outing. Nadeshiko had come along because she is the Card Mistress, and Card Mistress' are supposed to look after the Princess. Touya, Sakura's older brother by six years had come as well. He was on his training as Sonomi's successor and she thought it'll be best if they had a little bonding too. Tomoyo and Sonomi had asked Sakura to come with them but she bashfully declined because she was to meet her instructor the following day. It was a law from the Kinomoto to be trained as a fighter when they turned six. And Sakura was already six so she has to. Touya had already gone through the training and now that he is twelve he has another training to go through.

This disappointed Sonomi and Tomoyo but Fujitaka, Sakura's father had assured them that they'll try to come later on after they meet up with Sakura's teacher.

Sakura gazed at the stars. She wondered what Tomoyo and the others are doing now but it's not like she regret it for staying behind. In fact she is excited about meeting up with her teacher, who happened to be Touya's teacher as well and a good friend of their father.

"Sakura?" a man in his late twenties peered inside the room. He had reddish brown hair and wears glasses. His name was Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Hoe?" Sakura turned around and looked at her father. She smiled, "Otosan!" she run toward him and greeted him with a hug. Fujitaka gathered her in his arms as he closed the door. He smiled at his little girl. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded her head excitedly. "Yes! I am really excited father," she answered. "I wonder what onii-chan's teacher is like. He is not a bad guy is he father?"

Fujitaka laughed at her. He sat at the foot of the bed with Sakura still in his arms. "And what made you think that he is a bad guy?"

"Well onii-chan's a bad guy. Is he also the same?" Sakura told him frowning as she remembered Touya who always made fun of her and teases her as a 'kaijuu'.

"No, Sakura daddy's friend is not a bad guy," he assured her with his kind smile.

Sakura smiled at her father, "Really?"

"Really," he answered.

"Then Sakura don't have to worry about it after all!" she said gleefully.

"Why? Are you really that worried about your teacher?"

"That is because Sakura thought he may be scary and mean, just like onii-chan."

Fujitaka laughed at her again. "Well he is not," he said and started to put Sakura to bed.

"Now off to sleep, we have to leave early tomorrow you know," he told Sakura.

"Okay," she said as she lay down her bed. Fujitaka bent down and gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead. "Good night my Little Cherry Blossom," he said.

"Good night too father," she replied with a smile. She closed her eyes and soon enough had fallen asleep. Fujitaka watched her for a while, he pulled Sakura's comforter up her chin before he stood up and left.

* * *

Syaoran could feel the heavy freezing wind around him now. He was curled up on a tree root and was trying to warm his self up. He is very cold. Not only that, he is sleepy and he is very hungry, and now he is lost in the middle of nowhere. He does not like any of this at all. He was sent for training, not torture. 

'_This isn't happening,'_ he thought shivering all over. He gritted his teeth. No one ever did this to him before he is the Prince for crying out loud. He is the heir and who ever do something like this is most likely to be punished or brought to prison. _'That old geezer'_ he thought angrily. _'I'll make him pay for this. I'll make sure that he won't be able to—,"_

_No matter what happens, you must learn to face all of your fears. You must be strong…._

Syaoran halted remembering his mother's words. _'I….'_

_You must be strong…. You must live…. You are the hope of the Li Clan…._

His mother's words seem to repeat in his head. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

For a while, Takka watched Syaoran curled up under the tree's roots. _'Is this too much for him?' _he was beginning to think that Syaoran is not ready for all of this. _'No, if he wanted to be strong he must get through this….'_

With his head still bowed down, Syaoran pulled out an orb behind his back. It has threads attached on its other hand. Just then the orb emitted a bright yellow color then it transformed into a sword.

Takka witnessed what happened and a smile crept up his lips. _'Looks like he is getting serious,'_ he thought.

Syaoran slowly stood up. _'I have to be strong, I can't complain to myself like this anymore. I have to face all my fears….'_ He murmured under his breath.

"With all this tree's branches and bushes around," he was saying as he pulled another amulet out from his pocket. "…. I can't see a thing," he said. He lifted his head and his sword horizontally in his front. He held the amulet, with his right hand vertically. And started to chant….

"Oh Guardian of the West Tower, lend me your powers…."

The amulet shined. "Make haste and vanished everything upon my sight, WIND!" he shouted as he slashed his sword in a horizontal manner around him. A gust of wind came out of his sword like sharp blades and tore the tree's branches and bushes apart.

Takka was surprised at the sudden attack that he was almost blown away but he managed to strengthen his chi, though because of the strong magical attack, his illusion barriers weaken for a while.

Syaoran felt it. _'Takka-sensai's aura….'_ He thought and looked at his left. "There!" he exclaimed and run towards the place where he felt Takka's aura. He took out another amulet and started to chant.

"Guardian of the South Tower blessed me thy gift. Let thy foe's illusion disperse, FIRE!" he threw the amulet at his front and hit it with the blade of his sword.

A great flare came out of his sword and it went straight ahead.

Takka still shaken with the first attack was not prepared for this one. The flame came right at him and his illusionary spell had been dispersed. "Eeeerrrr…." He fell back a little because of the tremendous force.

'_Now is my chance!'_ he thought when he saw the bell, connected to the clock, attached at Takka's belt. He was about to cut his sword at the chain binding the clock and the bell when Takka waved his right hand and an intense yet unseen force send him backwards.

"Argh!" he screamed as he flew fifteen feet away from Takka. He slammed his back on a tree and he fell on the ground. "Aahh…." He winced in pain.

Takka waved his hand again and in an instance the flames that encircled him a while ago vanished. "Impressive," he said and smiled cunningly at Syaoran.

Syaoran tried to stand up but the impact when he slammed on the tree is really hurting his back. He looked up at Takka who was walking closer at him.

"You manage to destroy my illusion, but I have to say that having it destroyed with your power is not enough." He looked at Syaoran mockingly.

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stand. He gripped his swords handle very tight.

"You see in everything that you do, power is not all that counts," Takka said.

"Shut up!" Syaoran yelled. "I'm not going to listen to an old geezer like you!" he said and lunged forward to attempt another blow at Takka but….

"AAHH!" Syaoran flew back once more and hit the tree's trunk again. He fell slowly to the ground.

"You must not interrupt when your master is talking," Takka said. An immensely strong aura is surrounded in him. This made Syaoran even more annoyed.

"Force in which came from the power of your magic alone is merely an indication of weakness," he said.

"You…. Aahh…!" He felt his left shoulder shot up in pain. With his forehead leaned on the ground he curled up and touched his left shoulder.

"You see Little Wolf, the power of your magic alone and the strong will that comes inside you in a form of chi has different effect. Why don't you try to combine these two huh?"

"Shut up!" he was really mad now. He tried to stand up but he winced when he felt that stingy pain in his rib. "Aargh…." He kneeled down and clutched his stomach.

"An injured shoulder and a broken rib, yet I haven't even used any magic."

"I swear I'll get that bell! You just wait and see!"

"Oh you bet I will. But until then Little Wolf, I think you must learn how to control your temper." With that Takka turned his back on him.

Syaoran stood up but before he could even look at Takka his vision blurred and he felt his world go round. "What the—," he fell on his knees.

"Oh I almost forgot. The kind of force that I emitted or what you called chi has a side effect on people who felt it. Their bodies usually go numb and they'll be a bit shaken for the next, hmm let's see…. Four to five hours. But don't worry you won't feel it just yet. Maybe about an hour or so." And with that he left.

Syaoran watched Takka as he vanished in his sight. _'I hate that man,'_ he thought and winced when sudden pain from his rib shot up again. He tried standing by leaning on the tree trunk. With all those commotion, he felt the need for water. He is starving but he thinks that water might satisfy even his hunger. With every ounce of strength left in him, he searched a river or any kind of water source.

For about half an hour, he heard the sound of running water, 'There…!' he thought feeling relieved. But when he is about four to five feet away from the river, his rib ached again. "No…. Not yet…." But he felt his knees finally gave way. 'So this is what's that geezer was talking about….' He fell straight forward, and in an instance he was knocked out cold.

* * *

The sun had barely set when Fujitaka and Sakura left the castle. They planned to go to Sakura's teacher in a normal way and that is by walking. The house was not really that far from the castle, though they have to go to a forest to go there. The house is a little cottage located in the middle of the forest. 

Sakura merrily hopped around as they walked into the forest. "We're going to meet my sensai! We're going to meet my daddy's friend!" she chanted. Fujitaka on the other hand watched her little daughter with a warm smile. "Be careful now Sakura, you might trip with all the stones around," he called after her.

Sakura stopped and looked back at her father, "Hai!" she answered with a sweet smile on her face. She started to hop again.

After an hour of walking Sakura saw a river ahead of her, by that time the sun had already set up in the sky. Its sunrise gave a magnificent effect on the surface of the river. "Kirei!" she exclaimed and run towards the river.

"Don't go far off Sakura!" her father told her.

"Hai!" she answered without looking back. As she was about seven feet away from the side of the river she tripped forward.

"Ah!" she fell faced down.

"Sakura? Where are you?" Fujitaka's voice could be heard a little far from Sakura.

"Ita-ittai…." Sakura winced as she sat up. She looked at the thing that had tripped her, "Hoe?" she stared at it with a blank face.

She had tripped over Syaoran.

Sakura just sat there staring at him for about a minute.

"Sakura?" Fujitaka called once again. "Sakura?"

Finally, returning to her senses, Sakura stood up and run towards her father.

"Father! Father! There is a dead boy over the river!" she shouted.

* * *

(A/N) Sakura's so cute don't you think? Lol oh my goodness I'm laughing at my room alone hahaha (me slaps my face) anyway…. Err…. It's not a cliffhanger right? Sorry it wasn't supposed to end yet but I think it's already too long with the battle scene up there. Hope I didn't confuse all of you at that part. 

RR pls! If you liked the chap! Well, the next chap is going to be real interesting with our Cherry Blossom meeting our Little Wolf hehe

I'll be starting with the chap 5 already so you don't have to worry…. Lol I'll update asap


	6. The Little Wolf Strikes Back

Disclaimer: (here I go again…. groans) that's kind a weird. Every time I open a new document my hands will automatically type 'Disclaimer' whoa…. Crazy…..

I'd like to thank….

**Cza-chan** (lol haha you said my name again!) yep you'll see other interesting stuffs too at this chap

**Prozacfairy** (hehe) don't worry we'll make sure Takka-sensei won't do it again lol

**MysticMoonEmpress **well here's the next chap (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon** thanks and yep they'll grow up as a teenager (grins)

**mayura18 **here is the next chap as I said….

Anyway… thanks again for the reviews by the way, in this chap we'll have a lot of narrations because it's about time for me to run the story a little faster…

On with the story….

**Chapter 5:**

_**The Little Wolf strikes back**_

Sakura watched Syaoran in bed. After they found him lying unconscious on the ground, Fujitaka carried him and they hurried to the cottage of Sakura's teacher.

(A/N well as all of you should've guess already, it was Takka-sensai that we are talking about)

The cottage had four rooms. Two bedrooms, that was separated with a small bathroom meaning that the bathroom had two doors on each side which connects to each of the rooms, then the kitchen and the living room. (A/N hope I didn't confuse you there wah)

After treating Syaoran's injuries, Fujitaka went outside to get some fresh water to use in cooking their meal. He told Sakura to look after Syaoran for a while so she just did what she was told.

After a few minutes, Fujitaka returned but stayed at the kitchen to cook. (A/N well he is Takka's friend after all so he could do anything inside the cottage. And I just realized I've used 'after' so many times lol)

Sakura on the other hand was just staring at Syaoran with a cute pout on her face. _'Is he still alive?' _she wondered. She had been watching him for quite some time now but she hasn't even seen him move. "Daddy! I think he's dead," she shouted.

She heard her father laughed and said, "Of course not sweetie, he' just sleeping."

Sakura leaned forward to have a closer look at Syaoran's face. _'Hmm….'_ She frowned. "But he's not moving," she shouted again.

She just heard his father chuckled. With the curiosity of a child, Sakura pokes Syaoran's right cheek. Nothing happened. She looked back at the door and shouted, "He's not really moving daddy!" she shouted.

Syaoran hearing all the shouting around him finally opened his eyes. He was still dazed about what happened to him but he sat up. It was a little difficult because of his broken rib and injured shoulder. _'Who's that…?' _He thought when he heard the same voice shouting again.

"I swear daddy he is not moving! I told you he's dead," Sakura was saying.

'_Shut up….' _Syaoran thought feeling his head was about to explode. He lifted his head and looked around him. He saw a girl with auburn short hair tied in small pigtails, at his right side. It was a bit blurry though because of his headache.

Fujitaka just laughed at the kitchen.

Sakura frowned and then looked back at Syaoran. She froze.

Emerald eyes met up with Amber eyes.

* * *

Not far from the cottage, Takka had fallen asleep on a tree branch. He was still sleeping soundly when a hair splitting scream filled the air.

"Wha-what the— AAHH!" he fell off the tree.

(A/N me sweat drops)

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran bellowed at the frightened Sakura.

Fujitaka on the other hand upon hearing her daughter scream run inside the room, "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked worriedly.

Syaoran looked at Fujitaka and Sakura rushed at her father's arms. "Daddy the dead came back to life! He came back to life!" Sakura shrieked frightened.

Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Oh!" Fujitaka exclaimed as he saw Syaoran awake. He had gathered poor Sakura, who was crying, in his arms. She buried her face at her father's chest.

"Can't you make that thing shut up?" Syaoran yelled.

Upon hearing this Sakura looked back at Syaoran. "I'm not a thing! I'm a living thing!" she retorted.

"Just shut up! You're too noisy!"

Sakura hid at her father's chest again. "The dead had talked to me daddy! He talked to me!" she wailed.

"Just shut your mouth!"

Sakura just cried louder.

"I said Shut up!"

She just cried even louder.

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran shouted at her.

Fujitaka couldn't help sweat dropping.

Two hours had passed. Takka had returned when he heard the scream, not to mention after he fell off the tree. He then explained what happened to Fujitaka and it took about a whole hour to calm Sakura. Fujitaka then offered everyone to eat but Takka simply said that Syaoran is not to be fed. Syaoran on the other hand didn't argue, maybe it was because he was too exhausted to argue and that his headache is too much trouble that he might just throw up the food he'll eat anyway.

That night, Sakura looked at the room where Syaoran is. "Why isn't he coming out to eat?" she asked and looked at Takka and her father.

Takka smiled at her, and answered "Well, it's just normal to punished anyone if he had been bad."

"Will Sakura be punished too? Sakura has been very bad because she said bad things about him," she asked talking about Syaoran.

Takka laughed while Fujitaka just listened at them smiling. "Sakura will only be punished if she doesn't listen to her teacher," Takka told her.

Sakura smiled. "Really?"

"Of course,"

Sakura grinned up at him but then frowned again. She looked at Takka, confused. "But…. How about Takka-sensei? He's being mean with the boy for not giving him food, is he going to be punished as well?"

"Eeh?" Takka sweat dropped.

Fujitaka laughed. "You should be very careful when talking to her Takka she is quite a bright girl."

Takka doubled sweat dropped.

Late that night, Syaoran woke up with a start its kind a strange that he couldn't feel his hunger even though he hasn't eaten yet since yesterday.

He slowly sat up and was surprised to feel that his shoulder is feeling a bit better although he can still feel his ribcage hurt. He looked around him. The only light inside the room was the candle that was placed at the night table at his right side. _'I must've been sleeping for hours,'_ he thought. He got up from bed and went at the chair beside the night table where his suitcase was. He took out a green sweatshirt with the crest of the Li printed on its front. The crest looked like the Chinese yin-yang symbol with different writing at the sides that looked like a divination writings. He took his jacket and was about to place it inside his suit when something fell from it. It was a crystal box. _'Huh?'_

He picked it up and opened it. He froze. _'This is….'_

It was a necklace, and its pendant is the crest of the Li's. _'How did it get in here?'_ he wondered. The crest of the Li's is only given to the current King. It was supposed to be a symbol of hope at their clan. He frowned but shook his head and wore it. _'Maybe Wei….' _He thought.

He went outside and found Sakura at the couch sleeping peacefully. She looked like she had been knitting with all the yarns at the floor and knitting cloth she was holding.

Syaoran stared at her with a pout. _'She's the noisy brat earlier,'_ he glared at her.

Just then Fujitaka entered the house. "Oh!" he exclaimed when he saw Syaoran. "You're finally awake," he greeted him with a smile.

Syaoran faced him and lowered his head. "Thank you for treating my injuries, sir."

"Not at all," Fujitaka assured him. "It doesn't hurt anymore?"

"My rib is still in pain but my shoulder is feeling much better, sir." He answered politely.

"Please Your Highness, just call me Fujitaka."

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at him. "How did you—."

"I told him," Takka interrupted him as he came inside the house.

Upon looking at Takka, Syaoran's eyes sharpened. He glared at him.

"Ara…. Ara…. What's with the stare?" Takka asked innocently.

Fujitaka went over at Sakura and carefully carried her in his arms and took her to the other room.

"Don't let him get me daddy…. Kill the dead boy…." She muttered in her sleep. (A/N err Sakura? How can you kill a dead boy? Woot?)

Syaoran sweat dropped and looked at them. His eyebrow shot up. Takka chuckled. Fujitaka on the other hand just shook his head and went into the other room.

When he was out of sight, Syaoran returned his stare at Takka. If looks could kill, Takka might have been dead by now.

"I will get that bell before the sun sets tomorrow," he told Takka.

"Really…?" he smiled mockingly.

"That's right. So you better be prepared." He warned Takka and left the house.

Takka sat on the couch and lowered his head. He smiled, _'He really is serious now,'_ he thought.

Outside the front porch Syaoran looked around him. There is nothing more to see other than the forest. In the distance though, he could hear the running water from the river. The front yard is quite large though.

He knew he told Takka that he'll get the bell from him before night fall tomorrow, but honestly he doesn't know how. _'He has strong chi…. And I'll be just lucky if I get to lure him on a trap. Other than that, he is not dumb to fall for any trick,'_ he thought. _'I have to somehow find a way to detain him and stop his movement. And if I manage that, I can use 'that' technique.'_

He walked over the front steps of the porch and was about to sit at the stairs when his sleeves were caught at the right wooden post that was supporting the little roof of the porch. _'Shoot! This is my favorite shirt!'_ he thought as he tried to cut free. Then he stopped. _'Caught…. Wait….'_ He became silent for a while. Then it hit him. _'That's it!'_ he smiled. He remembered the yarns inside the house_. 'I can use that. But I have to make some improvements, otherwise it'll be obvious.'_ He thought. _'Though calculating the success of my plan, I've got seventy percent out of a hundred, but it is better than nothing,' _he added. He cut the caught seam of his shirt and went back inside.

* * *

The next day….

Takka went outside to find that Syaoran is not around. He went into the kitchen and looked at Fujitaka who was preparing for breakfast. "Have you seen the Little Wolf?" he asked. Fujitaka looked up at him from the stove and shook his head. "I haven't when I woke up this morning he was already gone. I was hoping I could check his wound you see, but he was not in his room."

Takka thoughtfully looked at the door leading outside the house. _'What are you up to now Little Wolf,'_ he wondered. "I'll go for a walk for a while, Fujitaka." And with that he made his way out the door. Fujitaka just watched him, baffled.

Syaoran saw Takka as he entered the forest. He smiled. With his sword and an amulet, he started to chant.

"Guardian of the South Tower, unleash thy mist of make believe and let thy foe be swindle, Illusion…."

The amulet writing began to stand out and his sword glowed.

Takka walked at the forest for quite too long now. He looked all around him and stopped when he saw a familiar spot of a tree he thought he'd already passed. _'Hmm….'_ He thought. Then a smile crept out from his lips. _'Sou ka….'_ He closed his eyes. Not for long a thick mist enveloped the whole forest.

Syaoran was sneakily watching Takka from behind a tree. When he saw that he had stopped he grinned and said, "Looks like he already knows now."

'_Very good Little Wolf, you have hidden yourself rather perfectly,'_ he thought to himself.

Syaoran gripped the handle of his sword firmly. _'Not yet,'_ he thought as he slowly kneeled down and took another amulet out from his pocket.

"Guardian of the North Tower, through your power made everything around be off help, Earth," he called upon.

Takka opened his eyes when he felt a sudden movement around his feet, "Nani!" he gasped as the tree's small roots wrapped around his feet up to his knee. He smirked "You know this is not enough, Little Wolf!" he called out.

Syaoran left his hiding place and finally revealed his self to Takka. He smiled at him as if to mock, "What's wrong Sensei? Babbling already? Isn't babbling a sign of weakness?"

Takka laughed, "Don't misunderstand me Little Wolf."

Syaoran felt that remarkable energy around him again. _'I can't make him exert much chi in him!' _he told his self. Taking out another amulet, he threw it and hit it with the edge of his sword.

"Guardian of the North, lend me thy strength make thy foe's energy cease, POWER!" with that an enormous amount of energy came out from his sword and inside him. It went straight at Takka that almost blew him away.

"Err..." he blocked his arms in harms way. Because of the tree roots around his feet he hadn't been blown away though he suddenly felt all weak and clammy. _'What is this feeling?'_ he wondered.

Syaoran walked closer at him. "Feeling a bit weird, Sensei?" he asked.

Takka looked at him and couldn't argue with that. He really felt weird as if something sticky and powerful was invisibly surrounding him.

With his left hand, Syaoran waved his hand. "Kai!" he shouted. Soon the mist had subdued and this made Takka broke out of the illusion.

"Nani?" he exclaimed as he saw strings of some sort clinging onto him from different direction.

Syaoran smiled seeing the astonished look on Takka. He took out a yarn from his pocket and showed it at Takka. "I won't be able to get the bell from you if you had that strong chi, also I know that you'll just try to break free if ever I lure you into a trap so I used this," he begun.

"This is just an ordinary yarn, but if I inserted my own power into it and add up a little spell I could make it strong and invisible to the naked eye," he told Takka.

"And I assume that you already thought that I could easily break of this trap of yours if I used my power and cut through these," Takka said.

Syaoran nodded, "That's right I already put that into accord." Then he smiled at him. "But if I used my power combined with my strong will or chi, it'll be a little difficult to break free," he said repeating his teacher's words yesterday. "It is like being trap into a spider's web."

"Very good, I have to admit that you have grown for just one day but you must've forgotten that you are not the only one who can combine your power with your chi." He said and tried to brought out his own energy but….

Syaoran sniggered, "I already told you, it'll be a little difficult to break free now."

Then Takka saw it, beneath him the ground blazed and Syaoran position his sword which he was holding in his right above him and he glided a little backward, his left hand facing Takka.

"You are now inside my Divination Circle, Sensei. Your powers are ceased inside my territory."

Beneath them the crest of the Li clan was drawn in shimmering green light.

"Little Wolf, you mustn't underestimate your opponent you know. I didn't become a respected teacher for nothing. You are not the only special one here."

"Either way, I will not be down. My strong will and my power will be my foundation to succeed. I will not give up," Syaoran replied with pure determination in his eyes.

Takka then closed his eyes and lowered his head.

'_Now is my chance,'_ Syaoran thought but didn't attempt to make a move.

Takka lifted his head and looked at Syaoran with a smile. But his smile is different from before, it was warm and kind.

'_Nani?'_ Syaoran thought. _'Is it a trap?'_ he asked himself and didn't let his guard down.

"I thought you'll never say those words." He said.

"Huh?" Syaoran stared at him, puzzled.

"You must see underneath the underneath, Prince Syaoran."

"Eeh? See underneath the underneath?"

"That is right. You see Young Prince, the true purpose of this test in not all about how strong you are or how you'll be able to get the bell from me. It's all about your willpower and the thought of never giving up. Being strong…." He told him.

"This is not a trick right?" he asked.

Takka just laughed and with Syaoran's guard down he manage to release himself from the imprisonment of the tree roots and the yarns. Syaoran was surprised at this and was about to prepare for Takka's assault when he just smiled at him.

'_Huh?' _he thought.

Takka took out the clock with the bell at the other end of the chain from his pocket. "You may not have taken it away from me but your determination assured me that you passed the test," he said and in an instance he cut the bell off the clock. The bell fell to the ground and bounced a little towards Syaoran's direction.

"Tomorrow we shall start on your training," Takka announced.

Syaoran suddenly felt a warm lingering feeling inside him. He lowered his head. He can't believe that he just hated this man in his front when all he wanted was to teach him a lesson. He tried to hold back the tears forming at the side of his eyes. "Hai!" he answered.

"Let's go back. All this excitement made me hungry," Takka said still smiling down at him.

Syaoran lifted his head and looked at him, "Hai!" he nodded.

And so they went back to the cottage.

When they arrived….

"Daddy, I can't find my yarns. Did you see it?" Sakura asked her father as she bent down on her knees and looked at the bottom of the couch.

Syaoran froze at the door and Takka laughed.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up at them with a puzzled look.

* * *

(A/N) how'd you like that one? Hmm I just realized that this chap is much longer than the last one lol anyway….

By the way some of you must realized something about Takka's line the 'see underneath the underneath' well, I couldn't come up with the right words similar to that saying so there…. Hehe

RR pls! (smiles sweetly) lol thanks again…. Well I better start writing the next chap now…. (smiles)


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: (here I go again….) rewind…. That's the exact same thing I had written at the last chap woot…? I think I need to see a doctor…. Wah

**Prozacfairy** (hehe) ok err…. it's like this…. If someone tells you a mission or test well you shouldn't just look through it as a normal test but you must understand the true purpose of the test…. 'See underneath the underneath' (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon** you bet yah actually the arguments are about to start now (evil grins)

**crimsonangel** whoa! Calm down hehe here's the upd8

**MysticMoonEmpress** thx (smiles)

**Pinaygrrl** thx too don't worry I will

**Iluvanime493** that's ryt, I got the idea there, actually im an avid fan of naruto and I min really! (smiles)

**mayura18** hope you'll lyk this chap too

There oh my…. We are already at the most dreaded part of my fic err…. It is dreadful in a way because I have to explain a lot in this chap OMG (lol) I just thought I mustn't go through details of every scene don't you agree?

Yoshii! Ikuso! (smiles) Here I go….

**Chapter 6:**

_**An Unexpected Visitor**_

A week had already passed, Tomoyo and the others are about to return to the castle. While Tomoyo was still inside her room packing up her things, a boy with dark spiky hair peered inside. His name was Touya, Sakura's older brother. (A/N He finally appeared! Yey! Let's sing everyone! Lol)

"Tomoyo-chan, your mother asked you if you are ready," he told her.

Tomoyo looked up at him from her suitcase and smiled, "Just a little bit, Touya-kun."

"OK," he said and was about to close the door when he saw Sonomi at his side. "Aunt Sonomi."

Sonomi smiled at him and entered the room, she gestured Touya to come with her inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Mother, I'll be finish in a bit," Tomoyo told her.

Sonomi walked closer at her and sat at the foot of the bed. "Are you still upset about Sakura-chan unable to be with us?"

Tomoyo stopped with her work and looked at her mother. It was true that Fujitaka told them that he and Sakura will follow them. But Fujitaka came without her and told them that Takka would be starting with her training. The news saddened Tomoyo and Sonomi as well as Nadeshiko. Touya on the other hand pretend he didn't care.

Tomoyo looked at her mother, "I miss my Sakura-chan, but I understand that she have to train."

"Who would miss that, kaijuu." Touya said with a little pout in his face. (A/N hihi Touya looked kawaii with a pout on a face don't you think?)

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled. "Even though you said that I know that you missed her too, Touya-kun." Remember that the Daidouji's had the ability to read others mind.

Touya just shrugged his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad that you're okay now, Tomoyo." Sonomi said.

"Don't worry mother. I'll just look forward to Sakura-chan's return to the castle," she said.

"Which reminds me, when Sakura-chan returns we can go to the Li Castle." She said and looked at Touya then at Tomoyo. "I was hoping that you two with Sakura could develop a tight relationship with their children," she told them. She then turned her head at Tomoyo, "And I was really looking forward to you meeting up with their son, Prince Li Xiao Lang."

"Prince Li… Xiao Lang?"

"That is right. Oh! I know you will like him Tomoyo-chan!"

Touya looked at them and sweat dropped. He was beginning to feel that what they were talking about is not in his field of interest to think that he is a male.

Tomoyo just smiled at her mother. "Okay."

Sonomi then glanced back at Touya, "I'm also expecting that you two will become good friends, now that he is the heir to the Li Clan and you are the heir of the Daidouji's," she said.

Touya looked away unconcerned, "Just hearing his name doesn't interest me."

"Oh come on, Touya-chan don't talk like that," Sonomi said.

Veins suddenly came out of his forehead, he doesn't like it when people call him Touya-chan, but he didn't say a thing.

Tomoyo giggled at Touya's reaction.

After a couple of minutes, Tomoyo had finished packing and so they went back home.

* * *

On the other part of the continent, the battle between the Souma's and the Lottuse are intense. King Iruka had to build up another wall for a secondary defense due to the first barrier being severely damaged. King Ryuren had also dispensed another group of his own army to help the Souma. And as for the Daidouji, Sonomi was also informed about the current situation even though she was away from an outing. She had also ordered her men to help out at the Souma. 

All about these situations are kept silent with the little ones though. Ryuren pointed out that Syaoran mustn't be informed about this while he is on training. Touya though was informed about these events because he is about at the right age of twelve.

* * *

For about a couple of months, Takka trained Sakura and Syaoran. In the process though there came the competition thing among the students, you know what I mean. Sakura is a born athlete. She does everything Takka taught them as if she had been doing it for years. Syaoran is good as well he just doesn't like it when Sakura was being praised by Takka. Let's just say Syaoran had grown fond of his sensei after the bell incident. 

There is a time when Takka wanted the two of them to go fishing. Because Syaoran had not experience fishing before, he hadn't caught a single one. Sakura on the other hand, having done it a lot of times with her father and brother, caught four fishes and one of it were really big. Then there is this incident about the rabbit thing. Takka was trying to teach them how to trap an enemy. With Syaoran's amazing deduction and tactical ability he managed to catch the rabbit, Sakura on the other hand just cried saying the rabbit is a cute creature and shouldn't be treated like an animal. Syaoran sweat dropped at her, he pointed out that rabbits are animals and started calling her 'Pea brain'. And because Sakura was such a sweet girl she doesn't know how to call names.

Five months passed, Takka had been getting used to Sakura and Syaoran bickering whenever they had a chance. It was normal for him by now to hear them shouting at each other. Then there came a sudden incident that made these two worked together for a whole week.

It was late in the morning Takka and Syaoran are training with their sword.

Syaoran jumped back, he gripped the sword firmly in his hands. He was breathing so hard. He looked at Takka who also had a sword. He was holding it with his left hand and just stood there with calm expression on his face.

Sakura sat at the stairs at the front porch just watching them. She had the day off because today is her special day. It's her birthday. She was waiting for her whole family to come, though she was wondering what's taking them so long. Feeling a little bored, she roamed her eyes at her surrounding then her emerald eyes, stopped at Syaoran.

Sakura just sat there staring at him. It is true that he called her pea brain a lot of times or that he gets on her nerves but she just couldn't help looking at him. You can say that she felt this weird thing inside her when she sees him. She doesn't know what that weird thing was though. She just turned seven after all.

"That'll be enough for now, Prince." Takka announced.

_'Prince….' _Sakura thought. Since they started training she never heard their teacher called Syaoran by name, not even once so it means that she never really know his name. All she knew about Syaoran is that their sensei sometimes called him Little Wolf, and that's it. So when she talks at him she simply called him 'Oji-sama' or Prince.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran relaxed his shoulders and straightened up. He wiped sweats off his forehead and blocked the sun light at his eyes. He caught Sakura looking at him and turned to look at her with one eyebrow raised. "What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"Hoe?" Sakura, not knowing the reason why, reddened. She glared at him with a cute pout on her face, "I'm not looking at you!"

Syaoran looked at her suspiciously, now it's his other eyebrow's turn to rise, "I didn't say that you are looking at me, Pea brain."

Now Sakura reddened in anger, "Sakura's not a Pea brain!"

Syaoran just smirked, "Yeah whatever, Pea brain."

You could almost see smoke coming out of Sakura's ears, "I am not a Pea brain!"

(A/N oww…. Aren't they so cute? Hehe)

Takka shook his head at them. For some reasons, he doesn't want to interfere with their bickering.

From a distance, they heard a carriage pulled over from the left side of the cottage.

"It must be them!" Sakura jumped up and run towards the sound.

Syaoran watched her. He was amazed at how she could be so energetic all the times. _'It's like she never gets tired,'_ he thought.

Takka and Syaoran followed Sakura but were surprised to see that the one who arrived is not the one they are expecting.

Sakura stared at General Donovan from the Daidouji Clan. "Hoe?"

Donovan smiled at her kneeled down, "Good Morning, Princess Sakura also a Blessed Birthday for you."

"Cain? And what business may you have here?" Takka asked Cain as he came closer.

Cain stood up and took out a letter from his coat pocket. "A message from her Majesty, Queen Daidouji Sonomi," he told him.

Syaoran glanced at Takka and saw the sudden seriousness in his eyes. _'What's going on?' _he wondered.

"I see," Takka said and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. "Get inside now, kids," he ordered them.

"But—."

"No buts Sakura."

Sakura frowned but went inside the cottage. Syaoran followed her but he glanced back at Takka before closing the door behind him.

He immediately went into the window and peered outside. He hid himself on the curtain. Sakura watched her tentatively, "It's bad to sneak up on people."

Syaoran turned and looked at her and gave her a glare, "Do me a favor and just shut up."

She stomped her right foot on the wooden floor, "What's wrong with you?"

Syaoran ignored her and just peered outside. He could see Cain and Takka talking soulfully. He saw Takka nodded his head twice and then lowered his head. _'What are they talking about?'_ he wondered.

He hadn't told anyone yet but he is thinking about the war between the Lottuse and their side. He hasn't heard any news about what's going on since he had his training.

_'I hope it's nothing serious,'_ he thought when suddenly a voice spoke up just below him.

"What do you think they are talking?" Sakura tried to have a peek at the bottom of the window.

"Aah!" Syaoran was surprised at her. She looked at him and frowned, "What's happened to you?"

He looked at the spot where he last saw her then he looked below him where she is now. "Talk about sneaking up on people! What's the big idea!" he bellowed at her.

She stood straight and placed both her hands on her hips. "I didn't sneak up on you! I sneaked below!"

Syaoran sweat dropped. He has to admit that she is quite the clueless, philosophical person he has ever met.

"Oh just shut up."

"Why are you always telling me to shut up?"

"Because you talk too much!"

"You don't talk very much," she said.

"That's because I have nothing to say," he glared at her.

"But I have lots to say. My daddy says I'm a bright girl."

"Whatever."

Sakura pouted. She doesn't like it when he does that, the 'ignoring everything she says'.

Syaoran peered outside again but the Cain guy had already gone back inside the carriage and Takka was about to go inside the house. _'Oh great! Just great!'_ he thought angrily as he sat on the couch and glared at Sakura.

"Why are you looking at me in that manner?"

Syaoran placed both his hands on his ears, _'Will she never stop!'_ "Just shut up."

Takka entered and looked at them with a serious face. He gestured Sakura to sit down so she sat back at the couch beside Syaoran. He sat at the chair across them and said, "The Queen had asked me to visit the castle."

Sakura leaped up in joy, "Yey! We're going back to—."

"No Sakura. You two have to stay here for a while," he interrupted her.

Both Syaoran and Sakura's eye grew big. "EEH!"

"B-b-b-bu-but—."

"It's an urgent call from the Majesty Queen."

Syaoran then looked at him seriously. "Is it about the war?" he asked without second thoughts.

Takka looked at him astonished. Sakura did look at him with a clueless face, "War?"

"Sensei, what's going on?" he asked again.

Takka just looked at him and shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot reply, Little Wolf."

"Why?"

Feeling confused, Sakura just stared at them.

"Your Mother and Father's orders," he simply pointed and stood up. "I'm going to be gone for a week. I will leave you two here."

"Why can't we come with you?" she asked him.

Takka didn't answered he looked at her and just smiled. "Well, there's a big surprise waiting for you there. So if you come with me now, it'll not be a surprise anymore."

She just frowned, "Sensei, you already told me that there is surprise now I won't be surprised even if I don't go there now."

Takka and Syaoran sweat dropped. 'She really is a bright girl, alright.' Takka thought.

"But at least they'll have a week to prepare for your surprise."

"Really?"

"Really."

With that Sakura nodded and smiled, "Okay."

"Well I'm not going to fall for—."

Takka looked at Syaoran with a warning look. He stopped as he saw the stern look on his teacher's eyes.

"I'll be gone for a week. Consider it as another training session to both of you."

"Hai!" Sakura answered with a cheerful look on her face.

Syaoran stared at her, _'She's hopelessly clueless.'_ He shook his head.

After Takka had his things prepared he left with Cain. Syaoran and Sakura watched as the carriage disappeared into sight. "Another training session, oh I wonder what's everyone's surprise for me. I wish mother would show me another show with her Cards," Sakura wondered aloud and went inside.

Syaoran was about to follow her when he noticed a piece of paper at the ground. He immediately picked it up realizing what it could be and read it. It says:

**_Sensei,_**

**_Please let this information unknown to your students especially to Sakura-chan. The war is really getting worse. We need your help. This is not about going to the battle, but in helping us with the Card Mistress' situation. Sakura-chan's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto is in a bad state, with the Lottuse's Trump Card finally unleashed._**

**_We hope for your cooperation. Please let this news be unknown to Sakura-chan._**

**_Queen Daidouji Sonomi_**

Syaoran looked back at the cottage where he could hear Sakura singing happily. He felt a great pain in his heart. He lowered his gaze and without any second thoughts….

"Guardian of the South Tower let thy manuscript leave no trace…. Fire…."

And with a single flicked the letter was burned.

* * *

(A/N) sorry for the late update…. I was serious when I said that I needed to see a doctor. My head's spinning. Anyway, poor Sakura…. Don't flame me okay! 

Well after the next chap we'll start on the real story I mean, the one that I have written on my summary wah lol

Hope I didn't bore you here.

RR pls! (smiles)


	8. Undeniable Feelings

**Disclaimer:** Let's just cut through the chase…..

Thanks for the reviews minna!

**crimsonangel** still as dynamic as ever huh? Well this chap'll answer your questions (smiles)

**Pinaygrrl** glad you enjoyed it (grins)

**MysticMoonEmpress** thanx I was a bit worried back there that I'll bore you with the last chap

**BitterSweetMel ** I'm glad you like it(smiles) thanx

**donut** sono tori! (smiles) thanks

**lady-water-dragon** oww that was really sweet of you onee-sama! Thank you very much! (smiles) yes Meiling will be in it but not till later on the story about Syaoran well, what do you think? Hehe

Here's the next chap!

**Chapter 7:**

_**Undeniable Feelings**_

Eriol looked at his crystal ball he was inside his dark room. He smiled as he saw the terrible state the Card Mistress of the Daidouji's is at.

"Trying to use your magic to protect your people even though you're already weak, that isn't a very good idea you know," he sniggered.

Suddenly, Nakuru, the lady he was with before appeared at his back. "Eriol-sama," she greeted.

"Did you get them?"

"Not all. I managed to get half of it though."

"Thank you, Nakuru." He raised his right arm and red violet colored cards appear and circled him. He smiled as he watched them circled him. "I wonder what that Card Mistress will do now that half of her cards are in my possession."

* * *

Nadeshiko took Fujitaka's hands on hers. She smiled warmly up at him. "Anata…. What's with the somber eyes?" she asked gently. She was lying at her bed and everyone is gathered around her. Touya had his head lowered as he stood silently beside his father. Tomoyo and Sonomi were seated at the upper left corner of the bed.

"Nadeshiko…. Ore wa…." But he couldn't seem to find his words. He just gazed into his wife's emerald eyes.

Nadeshiko smiled and touched Fujitaka's cheek. "Please let Sakura-chan continue with her training. We can't just stop her, right?"

"Nadeshiko-san, onegai…. Don't talk anymore. Just rest," Sonomi told her. She's on the verged of crying.

Nadeshiko looked at her cousin and smiled sweetly. "Sonomi-san," then she looked at Tomoyo whose also about to cry, "Tomoyo-chan. Please give Sakura all the love that I couldn't give her."

"Yamero! Stop it already mother! You're not going to die!" Touya blurted out, he couldn't seem to control his emotions any longer.

Nadeshiko laughed softly and looked at her son. She took his hands, "Ara…. Ara…. You're a big boy now Touya-kun. Don't cry," she said as she wiped her son's tears off his cheek.

"Okasan!" Touya wrapped his arms at his mother's waist. He is crying now.

Tomoyo couldn't seem to hold back her tears too so she faced her mother and hugged her.

"Touya-kun," she started then looked back at Fujitaka, "Anata…. Take care of our Little Cherry Blossom." She smiled again.

"Okasan!" Touya wailed.

Sonomi wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

Just then the door burst wide opened and Takka entered the room. "You're Majesty!"

Sonomi looked up at him and just shook her head.

Takka immediately approach them and saw Nadeshiko all weak lying in her bed.

"Nadeshiko-san…."

Nadeshiko looked up at him, "Sensei, how's my Little Cherry Blossom doing? I hope she's not mad about us not going to see her especially on her birthday."

"Please Nadeshiko-san, don't talk. I'll do everything that I can through my powers to—."

"It's alright, Sensei." Nadeshiko interrupted her.

"What?" Takka then saw the somber look on everyone's faces.

"Anata…. Help me," Nadeshiko asked her husband as she tried to sit up. "Hai," he replied quietly as he helped her up.

She looked at Takka and said, "I need your help with the ritual, Sensei."

"T-The Ritual? Are you talking about 'that' ritual?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"I won't last for long Sensei so… onegai…."

Takka was silent for a while but then he nodded his head in agreement. "I understand," he said and looked at her. "Who's going to be the keeper?" he asked.

"My Little Cherry Blossom…." She answered.

* * *

Syaoran swore that he wouldn't tell Sakura about what he discovered. A day had already passed since Takka left. He tried to act like nothing happened but he couldn't help thinking about the information he read on the letter. It was news to him that Sakura was actually the daughter of the Card Mistress Sonomi had talked about at the meeting. He was also interested about what she wrote concerning the 'Trump Card' of the Lottuse's. _'Is she referring to the same person they talked about at the meeting?'_ he wondered the next day. It was already dark outside and he sat at the couch lost in his own thoughts. 

'_If he managed to do that to the Card Mistress…. Does that mean he is really that powerful? Or he just outwitted them?' _he marveled in his mind when suddenly….

"OJI-SAMA!" Sakura screamed at his ears.

"EEH!" Syaoran yelped in surprised and was almost knocked out. He looked at sakura who was seated at his left. "What did you do that for!" he yelled at her.

"You were looking into space like an idiot," she told him.

"Well, it doesn't matter! You don't have to yell at me like that!"

"But I have to."

"And why's that?" he demanded.

"Because I wanted to know what we've got left for dinner," she answered as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Don't ask me, I'm not a refrigerator!" he snapped at her.

"But refrigerator doesn't always have dinner."

"What I meant is that leave me alone! You're such a pea brain."

"I'm not a pea brain!"

"Fine. Then airhead."

"Airhead? What is that?"

"Head full of air."

"But my heads not full of air. Inside my head I've got brain,"

"Oh just shut up." He snapped at her.

Sakura frowned at him, "You're saying that again."

"Argh!" he shouted and stood up. He went straight to his room and was about to slam his doors shut when she called back at him. "We don't have food left on the frig!"

Syaoran went back out, "Why didn't you just tell me!"

"But I tried and you won't listen."

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"Hoe?" she just stared at him, puzzled. Syaoran shook his head, "Oh forget it. I'm going to go get food."

"Where are you going?" she asked when he was about to leave.

Syaoran clenched his fist, "I already told you, pea brain."

"I am not—."

"Just shut it," he said as he clamped his right hand at Sakura's mouth. "I'll be back," he told her and was about to leave when Sakura yet again stopped him.

"Wait! You can't just leave a young lady alone here. A gentleman never leaves a lady behind."

Syaoran laughed at her, "You call yourself a lady?"

"And you? You call yourself a gentleman?" she retorted.

Veins are now popping out of Syaoran's forehead. "Argh! Fine! Come on!" he said and took Sakura's hand and left.

(A/N (chuckles) Sakura's being a bright girl again. She's clueless but very bright, poor Syaoran lol)

* * *

At the Daidouji Castle, Takka with the help of Fujitaka and Touya are preparing for the ritual. They are inside the sacred hall of the castle and were busily drafting a mark on the floor. 

Takka looked at Fujitaka and Touya who were wordlessly drafting. He looked at the mark drawn on the book he was holding. It was a symbol where the sun and the moon are drawn side by side. Around it were ancient Egyptian and Chinese writing. He looked back the two and took a deep breath.

'_I know it's hard for both of them now that Nadeshiko-san is….'_ He couldn't seem to finish his sentence. He tried to push all his thoughts at the back of his head and continue on his work.

* * *

"AAHHH!" 

A screamed filled the now dimly lit forest. It was already dark and Syaoran with Sakura were out there trying to catch something for dinner. It was too late to go fishing and just in time for hunting.

Syaoran sweat dropped as Sakura hid behind him. He was about to catch a rabbit when she screamed because of a soft hoot coming from an owl. The rabbit got startled and run away. Syaoran was about to scold her when he saw how frighten she was. He sighed and just shook his head, _'Calm down Syaoran, she's just a little girl.'_ he took another deep breath, _'Patience Syaoran. Patience….'_ He told himself.

After an hour of searching they finally caught a rabbit and head back to the cottage. When they finished eating Syaoran was the one assigned for the dishes so Sakura got to bed early. And when she got to bed, she had a bad dream.

* * *

By midnight, Takka and the others are finished with the mark. Nadeshiko was informed about it and Fujitaka helped her to stand at the center of the circle. And so Takka and Nadeshiko started on the Ritual. 

"Oh great Sorcerer of Ancient Time, heed our prayers. Reveal thy power in our presence and blessed thy keeper, Sakura Kinomoto with pure love of hurdle to conceal thy enemy's assault, CLOW REED!"

They chanted.

* * *

Syaoran was still preoccupied with his thoughts. The next morning when he and Sakura went out to gather fruits for their meal, Sakura being the one on top of the tree called down at him to catch the fruits, but when she started dropping the fruits, Syaoran got hit on the head really hard and almost fainted. Sakura kept on shouting her apologies but when Syaoran got back up he just stared into space again. She just stared at him with her own thoughts in mind. 

That night, Sakura had another bad dream. She awoke with a start and was so shaken to go back to sleep so she went on the living room. She sat crossed legged on the floor and stared at the flames of the fireplace.

Syaoran heard muffled footsteps outside his room so he got up and went outside. He saw Sakura staring blankly at the fireplace.

"Why are you still up?" he asked her.

Sakura jolted up and looked at him. "It doesn't concern you," she said.

"Pea brain," Syaoran muttered under his breath but Sakura heard him.

"I'm not!" "Yes, you are." "Am not!" "Are too." "Am not!" "Are too."

"Ooh!" she surrendered and returned her attention on the fireplace.

Syaoran shook his head, "Girls" he said rather loudly.

"Boys!" Sakura retorted without looking.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow but didn't say a thing. He sat back on the couch and stared at the fireplace. He was lost in his thoughts again. He didn't know how or when but he fell asleep on the couch.

Sakura waited until she was sure that he had fallen asleep before looking at him. She stared at him for a while. She was really shaken by her dream earlier but without knowing the reason, she calmed down when he came out. He always gets on her nerves and yet he manages to make her feel at ease. Sakura leaned her cheek on the cushion where Syaoran had his head rested. She reached out her hand and started to stroke his hair.

* * *

At that very same time, very tragic news had come upon the Li and the Daidouji Kingdom. King Iruka, because of the crisis going on his kingdom had passed away. He had a heart attack and died momentarily. 

Too bad, he hadn't made it until Nadeshiko and Takka finishes with the ritual.

* * *

The following morning, Syaoran had decided to train with his sword. As he was busy with his training outside, Sakura was secretly watching him from the living room. She had that distant look pure sadness and undefined anxieties were reflected through her emerald eyes. 

Later that day inside the cottage, Syaoran watched Sakura as she busied herself at the kitchen. He can't ignore the feeling he had last night, the urge to tell her about the letter. _'No, you've already decided. She's too young for this,'_ he reminded himself.

"Oji-sama! What do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked him without even turning.

"Anything that's got no poison in it," he answered.

"Okay," she replied.

"Eeh?" he hadn't expected her to reply like that. Usually she'd tell him not to say things like that. "You better cook it good, pea brain," he told her.

"Okay," she answered.

Now there's got to be something wrong. "What's up with—?"

"I know why Sensei left."

'_Huh?'_ Syaoran stared at her taken aback. She still got her back at Syaoran.

"I also know why you seem to think a lot than normal lately." Syaoran heard her stop from her work.

"It's about my mother, right?"

Syaoran stared at her for a moment then stammered, "I… I didn't know what—."

"You're no good in lying," she turned to look at him and stock out her tongue at him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I'm not—! Huh?" he halted when he saw warm tears unexpectedly run down her cheeks. She was smiling though.

'_What the….'_

Sakura wiped off her tears and chuckled, "I dreamt about it." She lowered her gaze and Syaoran could see her shaking. "Hey," he started. He got up and approached her.

Sakura bended her knees and with her arms wrapped around her, she buried her face on her knees. "I know my mother is weak. She always smiles at us though. Making us happy with all the different magic she uses with her Cards," she was saying.

He saw her trembled frantically _'Oi….'_ He didn't know what to do.

"I just wish she's not suffering right now," she said. "I really wanted to see her…. I wanted to tell her how I look up on her, or that I really really love her."

"Hey, come on—."

She looked up at Syaoran who was standing just beside her, "You know, she loves to eat sweet foods. My father makes a lot of cakes or baked pie for us. Then my mother will always say, 'Your father always makes the sweetest foods, don't you agree my Little Cherry Blossom?'" Hot tears are streaming down her cheeks. She placed her hands at her chest and clutched her shirt tightly. "I…. I…." her voice trembled.

"It's so heavy right here," she said still clutching her chest. "I wanted to stop crying but it's so heavy right here…. I…. I wanted to do something but I can't, I…."

Syaoran kneeled down beside her and wrapped his right arm around her back. Sakura was surprised. She looked up at him and was even more surprised when he greeted him with a warm smile. She stared into those magnificent amber eyes and felt the gentleness in it, "Oji-sama…." It feels like it was the first time she had gazed into those gentle eyes of his or even sees him smile like that. The heavy sentiment she felt in her heart just grew and she didn't know why.

"Stop calling me that," he told Sakura, still smiling at her. His amber eyes full of tenderness and affection. "Come on, stop crying," he said and wiped tears off her cheek.

Sakura couldn't help blushing. "Hoe?"

"I understand. I understand perfectly well how you feel," he was saying.

"I…."

"No matter what happens, you'll always be your mother's little Cherry Blossom."

Fresh tears showed at the corner of her eyes but Syaoran just wiped it away. "Just like me being my mother's Little Wolf," he told her.

"L-Little Wolf?"

"That's the English term of my name Syaoran. And same goes for you, Sakura, Cherry Blossom."

"Oji—."

"Hey I already told you to stop calling me that. My name's Li Syaoran, so just call me…. Li or…. Well I'm not really used to people calling me by my name so— whoa!"

He was interrupted when Sakura jerked up and wrapped her arms around his neck while saying, "Li-kun!"

She was crying non-stop and she was trembling into his arms. "K-Kinomoto…." He whispered remembering her surname from the letter. _'Still a little girl….'_ He thought and held her closed to him. He lowered his head and just let her cry into his arms.

* * *

(A/N) how is it? Do you like this one! Well? What! Lol 

Hope you enjoy reading this chap as much as I enjoy writing it (smiles)

Tell me what you think of this chap (smiles) RR please! hehe


	9. Fall of a Great Nation Part I

**Disclaimer:** weee I can't believe I've gotten this far! (smiles) thank you so much minna!

**Cza-chan** hey! You want me to finish the fic and yet you want to kill me? Hahaha lol (slaps Cza-chan around a bit with a large trout)

**Akum **thank you so much! Well I can update fast because your reviews motivates me…. Arigato gozaimasu! (smiles)

**animefan518** I'm glad you love it. Thank you so much!

**Pinaygrrl** don't worry I am hehe

**MysticMoonEmpress** thank you very much (smiles) glad you enjoy it!

**donut **here it is the update hehe hope you'll enjoy this one and yes Sakura will train with the cards lol I'm such a spoiler hehe

**kittyqueen2** thanks! Don't worry I will finish this (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon** here's another chap (grins)

Wah all your reviews just makes me wanna cry lol sorry for being emotional I'm just glad you like it. Cza-chan thanks for the encouragement on the phone lol thanks bestfriend!

Yoshii! (with burning aspiration) Ikuso! Dynamic Entry! Lol

**Chapter 8:**

**_Fall of a Great Nation (Part I)_**

A loud angry shriek filled the deserted hall of the Lottuse's Castle. At the Throne Room King Ren looked at a young girl with curly brown hair that has been tied into a ponytail on both side and set into a braid, with such hatred. The girl was around nine years old.

She looked up at the man with terrified brown eyes. "Otosan…."

"I don't want to see your face, get out!" Ren shouted at the girl.

The girl lowered her gaze and soft tears slowly crept out at her eyes. Eriol approached her and kneeled down. "Chiharu-sama, your father is not in the right state to have a talk with you," he told her sympathetically.

Chiharu Mihara looked up at him, with pleading eyes. "But Eriol-kun—."

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out!" Ren told his daughter.

Eriol looked at Ren, "Calm down Your Highness, it's not good for you to be upset like this."

Chiharu's tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Get her out of my sight Eriol before I totally lose my temper," Ren said and sat back on his throne. He was breathing so heavily.

Eriol glanced back at Chiharu and smiled gently, "Saa Chiharu-sama, let's go." She just nodded her head and Eriol helped her onto her feet. They left the room.

When they are out of earshot, Chiharu looked at Eriol, "Eriol-kun why is father so upset? Did I say something wrong?" she asked him.

Eriol smiled at her, "It's not you Chiharu-sama. You see your father's just upset because he couldn't seem to get hold of the other Nations."

Chiharu lowered her head, "I don't understand. He's not like that. He's very caring and thoughtful but now…."

Just then a boy with dark hair that stood on one direction came rushing towards them he was about ten years old. "Chiharu-chan! Daijobu desu ka?" he asked her.

Chiharu and Eriol looked at Yamazaki Takashi. Chiharu smiled at her childhood friend, "Hai, it's nothing serious."

"Are you sure?"

Chiharu nodded her head. Eriol looked back at the throne room, "Yamazaki-kun, I shall leave her to you." With that he went back into the throne room.

Chiharu and Yamazaki watched him as he closed the door behind him. "I hope father return to his old self again," she whispered to herself.

Yamazaki smiled at Chiharu, "Don't worry Chiharu-chan. When the war ends everything will be back to normal. Which reminds me do you know that the first war that ever happened in the earth actually— aah!"

Chiharu gave him a hard blow at his chin that almost sent him flying, "I'm not in the mood with your trivial lies Yamazaki-kun."

(A/N thought they'd be a little OOC didn't you? Well they're not lol)

* * *

Ren looked at Eriol, his eyes still full of hatred. "What has gotten wrong now, Eriol? Why is that Card Mistress still around! She's the only one who's still on the way!"

"Now now Ren-sama, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. The Card Mistress won't be giving us anymore problems."

"But she is still alive! I wanted the plan to be worked out already! It's already been a year and yet the Li's as strong as ever! I want them annihilated once and for all!" he was shouting.

"The end is drawing near. Everything will be just fine, you're Highness."

Ren was still looking heated, "Make sure of that Eriol."

"Of course," Eriol answered his eyes full of malice.

(A/N all the Eriol fans out there don't flame me ok? I do have reasons why he's the evil guy here)

* * *

Back at the Daidouji castle, the ritual is not yet over. Takka and Nadeshiko were still inside the sacred hall.

Fujitaka stared at the door of the sacred hall. Touya stood just behind them. "I hope they make it in time."

Touya stared at his father and lowered his gaze on the floor.

* * *

Syaoran watched Sakura as she slept on the couch. She had been crying all night and because of that she got too exhausted to cook. She also lost her appetite that Syaoran just told her to get some rest. Now she's fast asleep on the couch while Syaoran, sitting at the lower edge of the couch watched her.

'_She knew all along and yet….'_ He sighed. He didn't know what made him do that, the 'be nice and comfort her' incident earlier that night. There is definitely something about this girl that made him cracked up and yet feels at ease with her at the same time. She's different from all the girls he met before.

He remembered Meiling, her cousin who always wanted to be in his company. She really annoyed him and he doesn't like being with her. Same goes with his sisters. He's just not good around girls and yet, this little auburn haired girl. _'Maybe it's her eyes,'_ he decided when he remembered that her eyes are the shade of green that he really liked. _'Or maybe on how she acts like she never gets tired….'_ He thought again. _'Shoot, what's wrong with me?'_ he wondered and shook his head.

He turned his gaze on the fireplace. _'Just a couple of few days and Takka-sensei will be back,'_ he told himself and sighed. He looked back at the peaceful looking little girl on his side and smiled at himself, "Cherry Blossom, huh?" he laughed softly.

"I hope you're having a very nice dream, Ying Fa…." He whispered calling her Ying Fa which means Cherry Blossom in Chinese, and gently shoved strands of her hair off her face.

* * *

At the Souma Kingdom, Iain Souma, a boy with long blonde hair and eyes that's blue on the right and golden on the left was the one who took over the throne. He was just ten years old though and because of this King Ryuren had decided to go there to assist him with the war.

Yelan looked at her husband as he was preparing to go to the Souma Country, "Anata…. You don't have to go there at such short notice."

He looked at her and shook his head, "I can't let him do this on his own. He is too young to face such responsibilities."

"Demo—."

"I shall leave the rest to you, Yelan." He said and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Ryuren…."

He took his sword which is placed on a glass box at the top of the fireplace.

"Your Highness, the carriage is ready." A soldier with green suit and dirty white pants announced from the door, he was bent down on the floor. Another soldier came and kneeled on his knees.

"All of the troops are on standby Your Highness," he reported.

Ryuren and Yelan looked at both of them, "We shall leave at once," Ryuren ordered.

"As you command," they chorused.

Yelan with her daughters watched from the balcony as Ryuren and his men left the castle. The wind blew Yelan's long black hair she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I fear the danger that the Guardians are telling me…. I fear that this may be the last time I'll see you…. Anata….." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Macmillan ordered the first to tenth battalion, land and air forces, of the Lottuse's Army to standby for orders.

Eriol on the other hand ordered Nakuru to be in charge of the surprise attack at the Li's.

"I want you to destroy everything inside the country. Also capture all those who are lucky enough to survive the attack," he looked at Nakuru who was kneeled down on her knees. She looked up at him and nodded. "I understand," she answered.

"And last, I want you to recollect every thing that you'll witness. Make sure that you'll watch the suffering of that Chinese woman very carefully. I want to give it as a present to our little friend," he said his eyes sparkling with amusement.

She lowered her head, "Of course, leave it to me." She then vanished into thin air.

Eriol watched his crystal ball again, he grinned when he saw Ryuren and his men about to leave the town. "You have made the wrong move, beloved King," he murmured.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She saw that it was still dark outside. _'Hoe?'_ she looked at her feet and saw Syaoran seated there and was fast asleep. She blushed and sat up. _'I remember…. He told me to take a rest and… I fell asleep here,'_ she realized. She leaned close at him and stared at his face. _'He really smiled back then right?'_ she wondered as she looked at him intently.

Syaoran awoke with a start because of the sudden movements around him. _'Huh?'_ he wondered his eyes still fuzzy and when his vision came into focus two emerald eyes looked back at him. "Aahh!" he yelped in surprise. He reddened.

Sakura frowned at him when he screamed, "What's with you?" she asked him.

He sat up straight and glared at her, "You mean 'What's with you!'" he rephrased her. "What do you think your doing scaring me like that!" he demanded.

"I didn't I'm just looking at—." She suddenly stopped then she blushed realizing what she had done. Her eyes grew big and a loud, "HOEEEEEE!" followed.

Syaoran have to close his ears with his hands to prevent his eardrum being crushed. "Eeh!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't really mean to—."

"Just forget it…." He told her still a bit daze with the loud screech she made.

"Li-kun…."

"What?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing, I just tried saying your name."

"Don't say my name if you've got nothing to say!" he yelled at her.

"Go-gomen nasai!"

Syaoran shook his head then stopped because it just made his head ache worse. "You're as loud as ever…. Don't you ever get tired of—?"

A loud explosion just around the forest interrupted him.

"Nani?" both of them stood up when a sudden quake filled the whole room. They went outside and saw air troops up above them and are dropping missiles and bombs everywhere.

"What in the—!" Syaoran began but was interrupted again with a loud explosion.

"Aahh!" Sakura screamed as the impact came upon them. "Get down!" Syaoran said and pushed her down onto the floor.

* * *

Ryuren and his men were almost at the boundary of the kingdom when they heard a great explosion.

"You're Highness! The kingdom is under attack!" one of his men came barging into the reserved compartment for the king in one of the battle tanks.

"What!" he immediately pulled the blinds up in his window.

Air Troops are seen far above the sky. They heard loud explosions coming from the kingdom and most likely anywhere around it. Then Ryuren came to realized everything that has been happening. He turned to face his soldier and said, "Order everyone to return to—."

He halted. Instead of his soldier, two night blue eyes in glasses met his amber eyes.

"You…."

Eriol smiled at him cunningly, "Me." He let go of the soldier in which he had touched at the back. The soldier fell onto the floor with a thud.

"So this is what you're planning all along…." Ryuren said through gritted teeth.

"Sono tori…. I'm surprised you haven't realized that before." His eyes shimmered with evilness. "Now, it's time to die. Beloved King," he said.

* * *

Yelan positioned herself inside the Li Crest drawn on the floor at the sacred hall. She spread out her fan in front of her. Fuutie, Fanran, Feimei and Xeifa were also inside the hall they are positioned on the four directions of the compass, North, East, West, and South respectively.

"Guardians of the Watch Towers, we call upon thee. Awaken thy ancestral supremacy and protect the seed in which they have nourished. Shelter our people from pain and salvation. Let all the powers of the Guardians heed our prayers and protect us all!"

"My my, your capabilities sure are scary."

"Nani?" they all looked up.

Up floated in mid air is none other than, Nakuru. She smiled down at them.

"You've got such evilness in you," Yelan said, her voice full of hatred.

Nakuru laughed softly, "Thank you…." She said and opened her arms wide. "For that compliment, I shall let you witness that so-called evilness in me," she sneered. A ruby red crystal appeared in front of her and sparkled.

* * *

When Syaoran and Sakura had collected all the things that they needed, they immediately took off.

"How far is the Daidouji Castle from here?" Syaoran asked her as they ran into the forest.

"I'm not really sure, but it is pretty far from—aah!"

An explosion occurred very near the forest. Sakura had tripped on her foot and feel head first on the ground. Syaoran stopped in his tracks and immediately helped her on her knees. "Ita-ittai…." She winced in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai—aah!"

They heard another explosion.

Syaoran looked around him. The sky is still full of air ships and now he saw soldiers coming down from it. "Shoot! This is not good," he said and took out an orb with threads design attached to it from his pocket. It glowed and become a sword.

"Come on!" he ushered the frightened Sakura up on her feet and they ran again.

* * *

Outside the Sacred hall at the Daidouji castle, Touya come into a halt. Fujitaka, sensing this looked at his son and was fretted when he saw him all dazed and agitated.

"Touya-kun?" he asked.

Touya looked at his father with such anxious eyes, "Sakura! Sakura's in danger father!" he told him.

* * *

(A/N sorry for the cliffhanger…. I just can't type anymore. My eyes all stingy and well I am pretty tired wah

I'll continue the story as soon as I get some sleep. I'll update asap don't worry (smiles feebly)

Hope I didn't bore you with this….

RR pls! I really need it to boost me up lol (smiles) thanks again minna!


	10. Fall of a Great Nation Part II

**Disclaimer:** wah I just had to type it again! Lol

Thanks for the reviews! (smiles)

**Prozacfairy** haha Eriol's a big meanie 'coz…. It's a secret hehe

**crimsonangel** sorry can't give out the reason yet (evil grins) lol but don't worry it is worth it

**BitterSweetMel** glad you think so too…. I'm trying my best to keep the cuteness in them because that is how ccs was, well in my opinion (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress** I didn't confuse you with all the happenings right? (smiles) thanks for the review

**shortygirl333** thanks! (smiles) I'm really glad you liked it (/no1)

**Pinaygrrl** yep! I shall continue hehe

**mayura18 **of course he will (grins) thanks for the review!

**Akum **you are right about that but Syaoran's turning nine and well…. They didn't really know that it is love (smiles) you know the 'I have a crush' thing? It is all about that for now (grins)

**donut **sorry for the cliffhanger lol just as promised here's the update (smiles)

Let's go!

**Chapter 9:**

_**Fall of a Great Nation (Part II)**_

Sonomi had ordered her men to search for Sakura when she heard about Touya's premonition. She also send out two-third of them to the Li Kingdom to help them out.

"No, Touya. You can't come with them." Sonomi told him when he told her that he wanted to come.

"I'm the only one who can find her, Aunt Sonomi," he insisted. Sonomi shook her head, "You are too young for—."

"I'm already thirteen years old, Auntie. Please, I have to find her!"

Sonomi stared into his eyes it is full of determination and stubbornness. "Oh alright," she surrendered. "Be careful," she said.

Touya nodded and went outside to prepare with the others.

Fujitaka entered the room, "Touya-kun wa?" he asked. Sonomi looked at him and shook her head. "I can't oppose him," she answered.

Fujitaka looked out at the window. Below he saw Sonomi's men preparing to go. _'Touya….'_

_

* * *

_

"Guardian of the South Tower enveloped thy sword with your fury to oppose thy enemy! FIRE!" Ryuren swung his sword towards Eriol's direction.

Eriol just watched it calmly. He raised his hands and a card appeared before him. He smiled and said, "SHIELD!"

Ryuren's attack was easily defended.

"No! that card is—."

"That is right," Eriol interrupted him and another card had appeared before him. "SWORD!" he said and a sword had appeared in front of him.

Ryuren stared at him in disbelieved, _'No, how can he manipulate the cards without the key?'_

"Prepare to die, beloved King!" he said and swung the sword with great force horizontally. A blade like force came out of it and went straight at Ryuren.

"What the—!" He tried to counter the attack by creating a force similar to it and swung his sword to meet the attack. But all it did was lessen the strength of the attack. "Argh…." He was pushed back a couple of feet from where he has been.

Eriol smiled, "Not good enough." Another card appeared in front of him, "THUNDER!" he called and a lightning came from the sky and set off towards Ryuren's direction.

"Shimatta!" he yelped in surprise and took out an amulet from his inside pocket.

"Guardian of the North Tower, make haste and make a wall from thy command, EARTH!"

The ground in front of him quavered and a wall made out of earth appeared to protect him.

'_As expected, you haven't lost your touch Ryuren….'_ Eriol thought and smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Nadeshiko fell all weak on her knees. "Nadeshiko-san!" Takka exclaimed as he approached her and helped her onto her feet. "I could feel them…." She said. Takka looked at her confused, "Them?"

"The Cards…. They are crying…." Nadeshiko cried. Silent tears are forming in her eyes. "They are being used for evil," she was saying. Nadeshiko looked at Takka, "Onegai Sensei, let us hurry. I feel great evilness engulfing the very kingdom of the Li Clan."

"Hai," Takka answered and helped her up. "But please, don't push yourself too much," he reminded her. Nadeshiko just smiled, "Daijobu."

* * *

Yelan waved her right hand in which she carries her fan. She blocked Nakuru's crystal attack.

"Very brilliant, Your Majesty." Nakuru derided.

Fuutie came at her with her whip. She swung her hand towards her, "You have made the wrong move in attacking us!" she said.

Nakuru spun around in time to dodge the whip and she threw crystal blades at her.

"Remember that she is not alone!" Fanran bellowed as she swung her gigantic fan at the crystal and blocked it.

Xeifa twirl the long stick in her hands, "Guardian of the West Tower, come forth and blew all that is on your way! WIND!" she chanted and a tornado like force come from her stick attacked Nakuru.

She just sniggered and placed her crystal in front of her, it glittered and the tornado like force just sped passed her.

"Nani!" Xeifa exclaimed.

"Mada mada!" Feimei shouted and followed up Xeifa's attack. With an arrow in place in her bow, she locked her target at Nakuru. "Guardian of the North Tower broke into thy enemy's barrier! POWER!" she released the arrow in her hand and it went straight at Nakuru.

"Foolish girl," Nakuru chuckled and with a quick swept in her hands the arrow stopped and changed direction. It was directed now at Feimei.

"What!"

The arrow set off at Feimei's direction.

"Guardian of the East Tower released thy power into the field. Make everything in your path vanquished, Water!"

The floor in which Yelan's standing had shined and the Li crest is drawn in it. The arrow had been swept away by a tidal like force of water. Nakuru was in shocked as it came into her direction. She flew into the air just in time. She looked at Yelan who was looking at her with a calmness that annoyed her. "Ergh…." She gritted her teeth.

"Your powers are no match to the Li's" Yelan said which made Nakuru even more furious. But she kept her cool and smiled mockingly, "Is that so?"

Feimei, Fuutie, Fanran and Xeifa stood side by side in front of Yelan as if to protect her. "We will not let you pass," Feimei told her.

Nakuru just laughed at their threat.

"Mother please, depart at once. We will take care of her." Fanran told her mother without turning her eyes off Nakuru.

"Syaoran needs you mother…." Fuutie added.

"Please go at once," Xeifa said.

"The Guardians shall aid your efforts," Yelan said and took off.

"As if I'll let you!" Nakuru was about to make another move but the four ladies just stood there defiantly.

"You shall not hurt our mother!" they chorused.

* * *

Syaoran looked at all the soldiers surrounding them. He gritted his teeth as he firmly gripped on his sword. Sakura hid behind him, she is frightened at all that has happened.

They were just running out of the forest when suddenly six soldiers surrounded them.

_'Are these soldiers from the Lottuse? Why are they here? Don't tell me that they had already infiltrated through the Souma's barrier!' _Syaoran was asking himself.

"If you love your life, you'll just surrender to us peacefully." One of the soldiers at Syaoran's right had said.

"And who are you to tell us that!" Syaoran retorted.

"You are pretty brave for a young fella," the one at the left of the first soldier sniggered.

Syaoran felt Sakura shivered behind him. "I-I'm scared Li-kun…." She said softly. "Don't worry I won't let them hurt us," he assured her without looking. She watched him silently and felt a soft thump in her chest. She felt it with her hand and was a bit surprised to feel her heart beating furiously inside. She doesn't understand it, is she that nervous because of all the soldiers around? Or is it something else?

"I trust you, Li-kun." She whispered into him.

Syaoran couldn't help blushing, he shook the sudden jittery sentiment he felt inside him and looked at all the soldiers with sharp eyes.

"Put down your sword kid." One of them ordered. He took a step closer at him.

Syaoran and Sakura backed a little, "Stop! I'm warning you!" he shouted.

The soldier at the right of the first soldier was now pissed off. "Teme! You think you're so tough huh! Get them!"

The soldiers lunged forward at them. Sakura screamed but Syaoran took an amulet out his pocket and started chanting. "Guardian of the South Tower protect us from thy foe's assault. FIRE!"

Red hot flames engulfed the soldiers with one sweep of Syaoran's sword. "AAHH!" they screamed. Sakura was astounded at him.

"Let's go!" Syaoran took Sakura's hand and started to run. "Hoe?" she was a bit shaken of what he had done but she regained herself and run too. She stared at Syaoran's back feeling that undefined sentiments again.

* * *

Touya and some of the men at the Daidouji were now in search of his sister. The others were at the Li Kingdom to help.

"Prince Touya! Please don't run off by your self!" one of the soldiers called at him when he started to run ahead of them.

Touya gritted his teeth but didn't listen to the man. He just runs further, trying to feel Sakura's aura. 'Sakura doko na no?' he thought frantically. He entered the dark forest and didn't care even if he doesn't see where he was going. Just when he was about to lose it, he felt a faint aura from afar. "Sakura?" he shouted.

He is not really sure if it's her but he run towards the direction of the aura.

* * *

Ryuren had fallen into his knees. Eriol had used the Shot card and aimed it at his heart. He managed to duck it a few inches but still it hit him on his shoulder. When he thought that he is safe, Eriol had used the Loop card so that the Shot card would loop back at Ryuren. And so, he was shot at the back and straight into his heart.

"ARGH!" he grimaced in pain.

Eriol smiled at the scene, "Does it hurt beloved King?" he asked him mockingly.

Ryuren looked at him, his hands clutching his chest. "Omae wa…." He spitted blood on the ground.

"Don't worry, your loving wife will be with you momentarily. So die King Ryuren of the Li Clan," he sniggered.

Ryuren tried to stand up but as he tries his vision become all blurry. 'Is this the end?' he wondered as he finally felt his whole body go numb. He fell do the ground. Blood are starting to spread all over him.

Eriol watched as he struggled. His eyes no longer menacing nor is he smiling. A glimmer in his eyes, it was no doubt a glimmer of grief. He turned his back on Ryuren and lowered his head, "You don't have to fret. I will not kill your son just yet." He said and left.

* * *

Yelan had entered the royal chamber, there she saw Wei guarding the safe.

"Mistress Yelan," Wei said and bowed. Yelan approached him and immediately said, "Take the treasure with you and escape, Wei."

Wei looked at Yelan, aghast. "Your Highness!"

Yelan immediately took the key hidden at the statue of a wolf beside the safe and opened it. She took out a golden box and gave them to Wei. "Look for Xiao Lang," she ordered him. "Go!"

Wei hesitantly nodded his head, "Y-Yes Mistress Yelan." He was about to leave when the door burst opened and Nakuru greeted them with a smile on the face. "You have such troublesome daughters, Yelan."

Yelan gawked at her stunned, "What did you do to them?"

Nakuru laughed, "I just did what I have to do. But don't worry, they didn't suffer that much."

Yelan shook her head in disbelief. Hot tears slowly streamed down her eyes. "Fuutie, Fanran, Feimei…. Xeifa…." She said.

"Mistress Yelan!" Wei said.

Nakuru looked at him and saw the box he was holding, "What's that!"

Yelan immediately looked back at Wei, who backed off the wall. She turned back at Nakuru and raised her fan at her. "I will not let you do more harm!" she said and the Li crest had illustrated beneath her again. "Guardians of the Watch Towers, lend me your powers and transport this man to a safer place!"

"I won't let you—!"

But Wei was instantly transported out of the room. Nakuru glared at Yelan. "You!"

A sudden light had appeared again, Yelan was frantic thinking that her transporting powers may have failed and returned Wei back but….

A young man with chocolate brown hair stood in front of Yelan and stared at her. "Nani?" he had said.

"What in the—!" Nakuru exclaimed not knowing what is happening.

Yelan looked up at the young man's amber eyes and smiled. She cried and stared at the familiar face of the young man, "So…. You made it." Yelan said.

"Okasama…." The young man had said then another blinding light came and the man disappeared into thin air.

Nakuru gawked at what she witnessed. She had no clue what just happened and because of this, Yelan got a little time to suppress her powers into her.

The Li crest stand out beneath her and she started chanting, "By the binding powers of the ancient alchemy of the Li Clan. I call upon thee Guardians of the Great Four Towers! Let thy enemy's powers seize and never convey another pandemonium. SEAL!"

"Nani!" Nakuru exclaimed. The whole room was engulfed by a binding light and when Nakuru tried to focus her vision, she saw four figures that she couldn't make out came at her. "No!" she shouted as they tried to bind her. She felt four different reactions. But she had never felt such pain before, "NOOOO!" she screamed as hot flames started to bound her.

Yelan watched as Nakuru struggle to get free, _'The binding ability of the Li clan never fails.' _She thought then suddenly she fell into her knees and choked out blood all over the floor. _'In return of such powerful spell…. The binder…. Shall depart this life' _she said and with that, she fell onto the floor.

* * *

The Daidouji castle had emitted a great shimmering light coming from the sacred hall. Nadeshiko and Takka had finished the ritual. Because of this Nadeshiko finally collapses. Her whole body was getting colder and colder.

* * *

Another group of soldiers are chasing Syaoran and Sakura they were trapped on a cliff. Below the cliff, they could hear the violent rushed of water. Syaoran glared at the soldiers who were sniggering at them.

_'What am I going to do?'_ he asked himself. He only got two more amulets and there are a lot of them, other than that the cliff's at their back.

Sakura held at Syaoran's jacket tightly, she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Okasan…. Otosan…. Onii-chan…. Tasuke de….. Onegai…."

Syaoran heard her but couldn't say a thing. He has his own thoughts in mind.

Just then a shimmering light appeared in a distance, everyone was surprised at this then….

"Aah!" Sakura yelped when a light appeared beneath her and Syaoran. "What the—!" Syaoran realized the illustration at their feet. He had read that symbol from one of his mother's books. _'A protection seal!'_ he thought. _'Then the keeper is….'_ He looked at Sakura and stopped.

Sakura's eyes are transfixed. Slowly a light enveloped her whole body.

"Kinomoto!"

A blinding light spread at them. "Err…." Syaoran tried to block the light from his eyes. Because of this he saw Sakura floated into the air still transfixed but the blinding light got the best of him and he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura wake up!"

A voice had called for her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, her vision is blurry but she saw a face in front of her. "Li-kun?" she asked.

"It's me, kaijuu! Touya!" Touya snapped at her.

Upon hearing this Sakura sat up straight, "Hoe?" she said and looked around her. They are inside a carriage now. She looked at her brother, "Where's Li-kun?" she asked him.

Touya raised an eyebrow and tapped her on the forehead, "Nani!" Sakura bellowed at her brother and pushed his hands away her forehead.

"You might've hit your head hard, kaijuu."

"But—."

"I saw you unconscious at the cliff side. No one's with you."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "How about men dressed in uniforms?" she asked.

"I told you, you are all alone. You've got small brains for a kaijuu." Touya said.

Sakura pouted, "Sakura's not a kaijuu!"

Touya just sniggered at her. Sakura looked away, "Humph!" she said and gaze out the window. She fell silent and thought of Syaoran._ 'Where did he go?'_ she wondered. Feeling a bit sad than she had expected.

* * *

At the cell in one of the Lottuse's flying fortress, Syaoran slowly got up. He was feeling all shaky and weak._ 'What had happened…?' _he thought and roamed his eyes. He stopped when he saw little kids and some at the same age as him or older looking back at him. _'What the—!'_

"Are you alright?" A girl with reddish short brown hair with bangs asked. She was wearing big round glasses. Syaoran stared at her. He was too confused to speak. The girl raised an eyebrow, "You're weird." She said but then smiled, "My names Naoko Yanagisawa, how about you?"

Syaoran shook his head and tried to straighten his mind. He lowered his head, _'There was a light. Then Kinomoto's floating in mid air then….'_ He looked at Naoko. "Where are we?" he asked.

"You sure are weird. Answering me with another question," she commented.

"Where are we!" Syaoran repeated a bit annoyed.

"Geez, you sure got a bad—."

"Just answer me okay," he said feeling his face grew hot with anger.

"Inside the Lottuse's fortress, you must be from the Li Kingdom."

"Huh?"

"Well, you are new here and your dress seemed to be stained with bits of gunpowder from the explosives."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Lottuse had attacked the Li Country. They had killed and destroy everything. Well, they spared the little ones just like they did at the Ynah Country and they enslaved them in their fortresses."

Syaoran's eyes grew wide.

"How come you didn't know? Maybe you're from the Souma? Or the Daidouji?"

But Syaoran wasn't listening, a new profound sentiments is growing inside him. The Li Country was gone? What happened to his family? How can it be possible that his country, the ruler of the Three Nation be defeated?

_'No…. NO!'_ he screamed in his mind.

Naoko looked at him concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Oi!" she exclaimed when Syaoran curled up and hugged his knee tightly. He burst into silent tears.

* * *

(A/N wah I'm such a bad girl! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to be so cruel but I really have to do this wah…. Anyway on the next chap we are going to have a fresh start…. (smiles) the story will take place seven years later so I hope you'll look forward to it.

Is my story a bit fast? Just tell me okay (smiles) thanks!

RR pls tell me if you liked this or if you have any thing to say I just hope you wouldn't flame me about Eriol well…. I'm about to reveal his role in the later chaps, anyway this fic is a SxS and ExT romance afterall (smiles)


	11. A New Phase

**Disclaimer:** boy I can't believe I'm starting another chap lol

Thanks for the reviews!

**Cza-chan** (slaps Cza-chan around a bit with a large trout) lol hehe it's a secret haha don't worry you'll find out soon enough (/gg)

**mayura18** thanks! (smiles) I will not stop until I haven't finished this fic… yakusoku da! (means 'I promise you that' if ever you didn't get me) don't get me wrong ok! (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress** thank you! Actually I was expecting all of you to flame me because of what happened. Thanks onee-sama! (grins)

**Prozacfairy **I'm starting to get on to the next plot so just bear with me (smiles) thank you very much!

**kari konoko** sorry for my grammar. To tell you the truth I do have difficulties with the usage of past and present tense. (smiles apologetically) anyway kaijuu means monster. (smiles) Touya always calls her that…. And thanks for the pity, I'm kind a used to it now because of the 'Ragnarok' game lol I was able to last long in front of the computer lol. I'll make a Japanese translation at the (A/N) part so that you wouldn't be confuse, is that okay? (smiles)

**AnimeluvaJK **thank you for the review! (smiles) I'll do my best on this next part of the fic (/no1)

**shortygirl333 **it's no big, in fact I really am thankful to all of you and your reviews. It is the reason that keeps me on carrying onto this fic. Thank you onee-sama! (smiles)

**Pinaygrrl** (smiles) thank you for the encouragement. I shall, Daijobu or…. 'Wag kang mag-alala hehe'

**Akum **(smiles) I'm glad you liked it and hopefully same goes on to the next part of the fic (/no1)

**donut **as I said I really am expecting all of you to flame me lol anyway thanks! And about your question don't worry everything will be explained here (smiles)

**review lord **whoa you surprised me with your reviews! You really are a review lord (lol) thanks!

**neku-chan** glad you enjoyed it (smiles) arigato gozaimasu! I'll do my best with the next chaps wah I just hope I'll improve my grammar lol. Thanks for the review!

**BitterSweetMel** just got your message (whoa) hehe thanks for reviewing onee-sama! arigato gozaimasu! (smiles)

Well here's the new phase of my fic hope you'll enjoy it (smiles) and sorry for the late update (/sry)

**Chapter 10:**

**_A New Phase_**

A young lady with short reddish brown hair with bangs took off her round glasses and rubbed her eyes. She placed her glasses at the small pile of clothes that was neatly folded at the side of a mattress. She is Naoko Yanagisawa and in three days she is turning sixteen. A young boy with messy black hair went over at her side and sat. "Naoko-neechan," he said.

Naoko looked at Billy he was just eight years old. She smiled at him, "What is it Billy?" she asked.

Billy lowered his eyes a timidly. He looked at the other corner of the small room where little ones are gathered then he returned his gaze at her. "Can you tell us another story, Naoko-neechan?" he asked shyly. Naoko beamed at the little boy, "Of course!" she said. "Let me just finish my work for a while," she said showing Billy that she hasn't finished folding their clothes.

Billy nodded his head obediently, "Okay." He said and run off towards the other children to tell them about what she said. Naoko smiled as she watched their happy faces, then she frowned remembering how these children didn't even have the chance to really have a happy life for since they were captured by the Lottuse at such a young age. Some of them were just a baby back then.

She was about to go back in her work when the door of the small room opened and two Lottuse soldiers came in holding a young man with messy chocolate brown hair and pushed him inside. The children inside the room gasped in horror. They curled themselves up at the other side of the room.

"Ergh…." The young man winced as he hit the floor with a loud thud. Naoko stood up in surprised. "Ron-kun!" she exclaimed.

"You haven't learned your lesson yet huh? If you do something stupid again, I'll tell the 'Head' about you!" one of the soldiers spitted the words at him.

The young man whom Naoko called Ron glared at the soldiers, "I'm not scared of your 'Head'!" he snapped at them.

"Why you!" the other soldier shouted angrily and hit Ron with the tip of his gun at his back. "Argh!" Ron winced in pain. "One of these days I'm going to shred out that sharp tongue of yours!" the soldier added kicking him everywhere.

"Yamete!" Naoko exclaimed and run forward to stop the soldiers. The children inside the room were very frightened.

"Urusai!" the other soldier bellowed at her and pushed her back at the wall with a swift waved of his hand. "Aahh!" she exclaimed as she hit the wall.

"She has nothing to do with me so leave her alone!" Ron yelled at them. "Shut up!" the soldier snapped at him and kicked him hard on the stomach. "Urgh!" Ron spitted blood on the floor.

"Ron!" Naoko exclaimed and run towards him.

"I'm warning you, if you dare disobey us again. For sure, I'll go straight to the Head or else…. I'll kill you myself!" the soldier who has beaten Ron spitted at them and both of them left.

Ron coughed off blood onto the floor he tightened his gripped in his hand and hit the floor with great force. "Kusso!" he swore.

The children looked at him still frightened.

"That's enough Ron-kun! You shouldn't do this to yourself!" Naoko said. Ron lifted his head and glared at her, "Leave me alone!" he shouted and pushed her back.

"Hey!" Billy shouted at him. "Don't hurt Naoko-neechan!"

"Shut up!" he glared at Billy and stood up. He went to the far left side of the room and lay down on his own mattress. Naoko stared at him. She pitied him so much ever since they met. It was seven years ago, after the surprised attack of the Lottuse to the Li. _'He is in so much pain…. I wanted to help him but he doesn't let anyone close to him….'_ She thought sadly. She stood up and went into her corner and took out a medical kit under her mattress. She went at Ron and sat beside him. "Come on, let me see those wounds," she ushered him up.

"I said leave me alone!" he just snapped at her and didn't move in his place.

Naoko's eyebrows almost touched each other. "Stop being so hot tempered!" she shot at him and pulled him up. "Hey!" Ron exclaimed as she pulled him up. "Aahh!" he winced when he felt the pain at his front.

"See! That's what you get for having such short temper!" she snapped at him. Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "Come now and be a good boy," Naoko said and started to take off his shirt. "Oi!" Ron tried to stop her but Naoko hit him hard on the stomach where he got hit and he winced in pain.

When Naoko had taken his shirt off she started to treat his bruises from the soldier's attack. Silence fell inside the room as the other children just watched them.

* * *

"HOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a loud screeched echoed the great hall of the Daidouji Castle. 

At the Throne Room, Twenty years old Touya Kinomoto feebly stared at the ceiling as loud crashing noises followed the screeched. He sighed and shook his head.

A young man with gray hair with glasses chuckled as he looked at his best friend's reaction, "Same as always nee Touya?"

Touya looked at his best friend, "She never changed. She'll always be a kaijuu, Yuki."

Yukito Tsukishiro laughed, "You always say that but I know you." He just smiled meaningfully. Touya just shrugged. It has been already seven years when Touya met Yukito. It was when he and Sakura went back at the Daidouji after the confusion at the cliff side. They saw him on the trail going back to the castle, covered in dirt and unconscious. When he woke up the next day he had no memories of where he came from or what had happened to him. Strangely he just recalled his name and it is Yukito Tsukishiro. He became part of the family and he studied at the shrine. He is now the personal Priest assistant of Touya.

The door to the throne room suddenly burst opened and a beautiful young lady with short auburn hair which was set into cute pigtails came in. Her long pink dress with white laces untidily clothed into her. "Onii-chan—!" she bellowed but stopped abruptly upon seeing Yukito. She flushed and tried to stand properly, "Yu-Yukito-san…."

Yukito looked at her and smiled, "Ohayo Sakura-chan."

Fourteen years old Sakura Kinomoto flushed some more.

"What do you want, kaijuu?"

Sakura looked at her brother and glared at him, "I am not a kaijuu!"

"Just say what you want from me, kaijuu."

Sakura glared at him but asked, "Why didn't you tell me that I have to go to the Souma?"

Touya sat at his chair and rested his chin on his right hand. He looked at her feebly. "It's not me, Iain sent the invitation. He wants you to join him on his horseback riding."

"Hoe? But I thought you don't like him."

"I do. He's just unnerving. With such IQ and all, but Aunt Sonomi said—." He stopped when he saw the sudden sadness in Sakura and Yukito's eyes.

Seven years ago, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Touya and Sakura's mother passed away after completing the Protection Seal Ritual. The protection seal ritual is a spell in which needs a person as the keeper. The Keeper then holds the seal and as long as the Keeper is alive, the Souma and the Daidouji Country will be saved from the assaults of the Lottuse. It was just unlucky that she didn't make it in time to save the Li Country. Nadeshiko had made another protection seal for Sakura so that even if danger comes in her way, she will always be protected. After that incident, the Lottuse couldn't break down the defense the Souma had built. It was also thanks to the brilliance of the Souma's heir, Iain who got an IQ above 200. Because of this incident, the Lottuse had stopped their attacks. It was also due to the reason that, King Ren had fallen ill. No one knows what happened to the so called 'Trump Card' of Lottuse. They hadn't heard anything from him since the surprised attack at the Li Country. Queen Sonomi on the other hand had been infected with an unknown illness. She is currently under surveillance at one of the Royal Hospitals at the Daidouji Country. This incident broke Tomoyo's heart but because of Sakura and the others support she is dealing with everything just fine. She had been more obsessed in making dresses for Sakura though. Touya was crowned as the King because of this.

Sakura suppressed a smile and looked at his brother, "I know. Aunt Sonomi told us to build a tight relationship with the other country."

"Yeah," Touya agreed.

The door opened for the second time and a beautiful and sophisticated young lady entered. She has long wavy black hair and pale but fair complexion. "Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed seeing how untidy the dress she wore.

"Hoe?" Sakura spun around and smiled at her bestfriend. "Tomoyo-chan, ohayo!" she greeted with a smile.

"Ara, Princess Tomoyo. Ohayo," Yukito also greeted.

Fifteen year old Tomoyo Daidouji rushed at Sakura's side and started to sort her dress. Sakura reddened."T-Tomoyo-chan…."

"What happened to you?" she asked softly while she tidy Sakura's dress. "Actually I was in a hurry to get dress," Sakura explained.

Tomoyo looked at her with a puzzled eye, "In a hurry?" she asked.

"King Iain invited her to join him with his horseback riding." Touya told her. _'That spoiled kid. He's using lame excuses to get close to my sister!'_ he thought through gritted teeth.

Because of the Daidouji's ability to read minds, Tomoyo chuckled. Sakura looked at her baffled, "Hoe?"

"Iko Sakura-chan. Do you really want to go to the Souma?" she asked. Sakura smiled at her shyly, "Actually…. I don't want to because—."

"Then it's all set! I'm going to call Iain and tell him that you can't come."

"Hoe?"

"Then after that, we'll have all day for you to try the new dresses I have made!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"T-Tomoyo-chan…." Sakura said. Tomoyo just smiled at her and lean closer. "I know you want to stay here a little longer because of Yukito-san," she whispered. Sakura blushed. "Daijobu, leave it to me." Tomoyo left the room.

Touya shook his head and stood up. He took his sword placed beside his chair and looked at Yukito, "Let's go, Yuki."

Sakura looked back at Yukito and Touya, "Hoe?"

"Hai," Yukito answered.

"Where are you going onii-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Hunt," he answered bluntly and left the room. Yukito smiled at Sakura, "Ja ne, Sakura-chan." He said and followed Touya out the room.

Sakura watched Yukito's back before he closed the door. She blushed and heaved a sigh, _'Yukito-san's so kind.'_ She thought to herself. _'Oh well, I better get changed.'_ She went back to her room.

At Tomoyo's room later that day, Sakura was trying on some of her new dresses. While Tomoyo brushed Sakura's hair, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Sakura always had that depressing thought every time she looked at the mirror.

Sensing this, Tomoyo looked at Sakura by the mirror. "What is it Sakura-chan?" she asked. Even with the Daidouji's abilities to read minds, she couldn't read what was inside Sakura's heart.

Sakura froze and looked at Tomoyo at the mirror. "I-It's nothing," she suppressed a smile at her bestfriend.

"You can tell me anything Sakura," Tomoyo told her.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo's reflection. There's something or _someone_ that has been bothering her since the incident at the cliff side. It was about a boy named Li. She couldn't remember his whole name now but she still remembers every detail about him. His messy chocolate brown hair and alluring amber eyes, just thinking about him made her feel all peculiar inside. She never knew what she felt for him because they got separated and the next thing she knew she had a huge crush with Yukito. That boy still haunts her though, she can't ignore the sentiments she feels every time she remembers him.

"Li-kun?" Tomoyo suddenly spoke.

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at Tomoyo's reflection aghast.

Tomoyo looked back at her with such concerned eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I tried to read what's on your mind but all I get is, Li-kun."

Sakura blushed and lowered her gaze. "N-Nani?" she asked innocently.

"You know you can tell anything, Sakura-chan."

Suppressing a smile, Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "I know. But don't worry about me Tomoyo-chan. I'll be just fine," she assured her.

Tomoyo know her too well. It's her nature to help others but when it's all about her, she'll just keep it to herself. But knowing her too, she knows that Sakura will ask for help if she really needed it. Tomoyo just nodded her head, "Okay. But if you think you can't take it anymore. I'm always here to help, Sakura-chan." She smiled at her.

Sakura nodded her head, "Hai." She smiled too. But she lowered her head again and started thinking about Li.

* * *

_A group of Lottuse soldiers were chasing a little boy and a girl. They were trapped on a cliff. Below the cliff, they could hear the violent rushed of water. The little boy with messy chocolate brown hair glared at the soldiers who were sniggering at them._

'_What am I going to do?' he asked himself. He only got two more amulets and there are a lot of them, other than that the cliff's at their back._

_The little girl with auburn hair held at the boy's jacket tightly, she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Okasan…. Otosan…. Onii-chan…. Tasuke de….. Onegai…."_

_The boy heard her but couldn't say a thing. He has his own thoughts in mind._

_Just then a shimmering light appeared in a distance, everyone was surprised at this then…._

"_Aah!" the girl yelped when a light appeared beneath her and the boy. "What the—!" the boy realized the illustration at their feet. He had read that symbol from one of his mother's books. 'A protection seal!' he thought. 'Then the keeper is….' He looked at the girl and stopped._

_The girl's eyes are transfixed. Slowly a light enveloped her whole body._

"_Kinomoto!"_

_A blinding light spread at them. "Err…." He tried to block the light from his eyes. Because of this he saw the girl floated into the air still transfixed…._

Ron who was really Li Syaoran sat up straight. He was breathing so hard, "Aahh…." He winced as he felt his bruises in his stomach. He looked around him and took a deep breath. _'A dream….'_ He thought and stared at his hands.

When he woke up after the cliff side incident and found himself caught by the Lottuse he knew he have to hide his identity. For one thing he can't let them know that he, the heir of the Li Clan is still alive. Second is that he couldn't face all his men that the Lottuse enslaved. So he introduced himself as Showron. And they started calling him Ron.

He swore that he will regain his country from the hands of Lottuse but right now he doesn't know how. His sword was missing and he doesn't have enough power to fight the Lottuse. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He roamed his eyes inside the dimly lit room.

Naoko and the other children had fallen asleep at the floor after she told them another story. The room is really small for a lot of people but Syaoran got used to it now.

He silently rummaged inside his pocket and looked at the Li Crest. He stared at it with somber eyes. _'What can I do? What must I do?'_ he asked himself and closed his eyes. He hid the crest inside his pockets again and recalled something about his dream.

The girl with short auburn hair, he has no idea what had happened to her. Since his captive he hadn't got any news of what's going on outside the fortress. He tightened his grip on his hands and gritted his teeth. _'This can't go on. I have to escape from here.'_ He kept on telling himself. _'But then what? What will I do?'_ he laid back on his mattress and stared at the ceiling. He remembered his dream and what he saw and heard after seeing the girl float in mid air.

A figure of a woman with long wavy gray hair dressed in all white and had wings came upon her saying, _'You are the Keeper of the Seal. And no harm shall get in your way. You will also be the next Card Mistress and you shall unleash the true powers of the Cards. __Anyone who had witnessed and felt your Protection Seal shall have a rather hard time but soon you shall help them and take them away from their miseries…._

With that Syaoran had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

At Touya's room late at night, he went into his drawer and took out a box. He opened the lid and stared at what's inside. It was an orb with threads designed attached at its end. When Touya found Sakura seven years ago, she was holding at the orb's thread designs. He took it and hid it knowing very well what it was. He knows too that who ever owns it will surely come back and take it. But until that day, he will keep it. He just couldn't help feeling that whoever that person is, well… she or he may be a very bad news.

* * *

(A/N) ok ok I know it's another cliffhanger and that many questions are not yet answered like what happened to Wei or to Eriol. Don't worry I shall explain it on the next chap so there…. (smiles) 

Hope you liked the fresh start….

RR pls tell me what you think pls! (smiles) thank you minna!

**Japanese translations:**  
Yamete – it's a feminine way in Japanese to say 'stop it'  
Urusai – it has a lot of meaning like 'shut up' or 'you are annoying' but I used it as 'shut up' (smiles)  
Kusso – it usually meant 'that was a lie' but I kind a used it as 'Darn' sorry if I didn't just write Darn there I guess I'm not really used to using English expressions  
Iko – 'let's' go or 'come on'  
Nee – 'right' or 'isn't that right'  
Daijobu – 'don't worry' or 'it's okay'  
Onegai – 'please'  
Tasuke de – 'help me' or 'please help'  
PS: I know a lot of it were simple and famous Japanese phrases already but I just typed it down just in case, hope I didn't offend any of you… peace (smiles)  
RR pls! sorry I just had to type it again lol (smiles)


	12. Sakura's Decision

**Disclaimer: **(groans)

Sorry! I haven't been able to update yesterday…. I got a real terrible headache and well I can't focus on the fic. SORRY!

Anyway, thanks for reviewing! (smiles)

**BitterSweetMel **thnx for the review! (smiles) there I missed a day for updating lol

**Akum **I think I can lol thank you Akum-san!

**review lord **thanks! I'll do my best on this fic

**crimsonangel **enthusiastic as ever (smiles) you'll find out soon enough

**mayura18 **don't worry you'll find out too (smiles)

**donut **there will be more of that don't worry (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress **thank you for the support onee-sama

**neku-chan **(smiles) thanks

**Pinaygrrl** thank you for your consistent encouragement (smiles) I shall

**animefan518** well I have to do that in order to make the story even more interesting (/no1) I'm glad you like it (smiles)

In return for my late update, I'll place two chaps (smiles)

Here goes….

**Chapter 11:**

_**Sakura's Decision**_

Eighteen year old Eriol Hiiragizawa stares at his crystal ball inside his dark room. He was staring at the figure of Sonomi who lay in bed at a hospital. His night blue eyes glimmered with hatred.

After he found out about the 'Protection Seal', Nadeshiko had performed he assumed that the Keeper is the Queen. Because the Daidouji's doesn't have magical powers other than read other people's mind, he easily infiltrated her mind and cursed her in her sleep. He wanted to kill Sonomi so that they could continue on with the war. To his surprise they were still unable to break into the Souma. He soon realized that the Keeper is not the Queen but the Card Mistress' daughter, Sakura.

Although he tried to kill her he couldn't get into her mind because of another Protection Spell especially made for her.

He was furious, not only because they couldn't continue on the plan to conquer the other nations but also because he couldn't sense the aura of the Li heir, Syaoran. He didn't know where he was or what happened to him. Other than that, his assistant Nakuru had fallen into a dreamless sleep in which she is like in a state of coma. And now, the King is ill. This is too much for him. But because of his calm attitude, he kept his cool and just focused himself to more dark arts, preparing himself in his future plans.

'_I still have the half of the Cards,'_ he reminded himself. _'As long as I have them, the new Card Mistress' power is nothing compared to me,'_ he thought.

* * *

Yukito visited the shrine where he had studied. He went into the hall and sat with his knee bent on the floor. He prayed to their God. An old man with grey hair and a mustache, whose wore reading glasses, entered the room and smiles upon seeing Yukito. 

"Huh?" Yukito stops when he sensed someone looking at him. He spun around and smiled at the old man.

"Wei-san!" he exclaimed.

Wei smiled at Yukito, "Tsukishiro-sama, it's nice to see you again."

When Yelan transported Wei into a safe place seven years ago, he was transported at the Daidouji Shrine and there the monks welcomed him with open arms.

Yukito stood up and shook his head, "Please, drop the formality."

Wei just nodded his head. Half an hour later, Yukito was drinking tea at the garden behind the shrine. Wei joined him holding a golden box with him.

Yukito looks at him and saw the box, "So, you're planning to give them that already?" he asked.

"Hai," he nodded his head. "I believe that the Prince is still alive. And I know that this treasure will be safe at the castle, with the Card Mistress and all."

Yukito smiles as Wei sat at the chair facing him. "I believe that too."

"I'm still praying for the day when the Prince will be back and rebuild the Li Kingdom," Wei told Yukito.

Yukito just stared at the box. Somehow, he was interested at what's inside the box. It feels like, whatever's inside it has something to do with his past.

Late that afternoon back at the Daidouji Castle, Yukito gave the box to Touya.

"Wei-san said it'll be safer here," Yukito told him.

Touya stared at the box, they were inside his room. He went into his drawer and kept it there just like he kept the orb. "I'll take care of it. Tell him that," he told Yukito.

Yukito nodded his head, "Okay."

A soft knock on the door interrupted them. A servant opened the door and kneeled on his knee. "The King of Souma Country has arrived King Touya," he said.

Because Sakura was unable to go to the Souma yesterday, Iain informed Touya that he'll be coming tomorrow to pay them a visit. Touya grunts under his breath, _'He never give up!'_ he thought angrily.

Yukito laughed at his reaction. "King Iain sure is persistent. He must have liked Sakura-chan so much," he said.

"That's why I don't like him." Touya retorted when the servant had left.

Yukito chuckled, "You sure love your sister so much, Touya."

"Urusai!" Touya snapped at him which made Yukito laughed even more.

* * *

At Sakura's room, her maidens are busily fixing her dress of emerald green with soft white ruffles at the sleeves. Tomoyo had picked and designed that dress for Sakura to wear at dinner with the King of Souma. 

Sakura stared at her reflection on the mirror and sighed. She liked the dress, but she didn't intend to dress up for the King.

The door opened and Tomoyo entered. She smiled upon seeing Sakura, "Suteki! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked at her. Tomoyo was dressed in a purple gown with a transparent lilac shroud around her. "You looked wonderful too, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Not as wonderful as you. Oh you are so cute Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed and started videoing Sakura.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Eeh?"

(A/N hey! Where did her camcorder come from?)

* * *

At the front hall of the Castle, Touya with Yukito and the other servants had welcomed Iain. 

"It's nice to see you, King Iain of the Souma Country," they all greeted and kneel on their knees as a young man with long blonde hair dress in a red suit come out of the carriage.

Iain has real out of the ordinary eyes, for his right eye is in a normal color of blue but the left is in golden color. He may have odd eyes but he is a real model of a King.

"How are you King Touya?" Seventeen year old Iain Souma greeted with a smile.

"Fine as always, please make your self at home," Touya tried his best to hide his loathe at the King.

They enter the castle and went into the dining hall where Sakura and Tomoyo were already waiting.

"You both look splendid, Princess Tomoyo, Princess Sakura." Iain said when he saw them. He took their hands one at a time and kissed it like a real gentleman.

"You're too modest, King Iain." Tomoyo said.

"But it is true, it is my pleasure to be with such beautiful ladies." He looked at Sakura meaningfully.

Touya's eyes narrowed and Yukito leaned forward and smilingly said, "Calm down Touya."

He took a deep breath, "I know, Yuki."

"Shall we proceed?" he said and gestured everyone to the table.

"I thought you'll never ask. I'm kind a starving," Yukito said and laughed.

Everyone sweat dropped. They know about Yukito's big appetite.

While they ate dinner, Touya and Iain were busy talking about important matters concerning their projects for tighter relationship between the Nations. Tomoyo and Yukito give out their opinions once in a while, while Sakura just watched them. She is still deep in thought. Just then Yukito bring up a subject that got her attention.

"By the way, Wei-san from the shrine gave me real vital information."

"Vital?" Sakura asked.

"He means important information, kaijuu."

"I know that! What I meant is what kind of information, baka!" she snapped at his brother. Touya sniggered, "Watch your manners. You don't want the King of Souma see your monster side don't you?"

Sakura reddened, "Onii-chan!"

But Iain just watched them smiling. "It's okay Touya. I much prefer that you'll act normal in my presence," he told them.

Touya was a bit annoyed but hid it. He looked at Yukito, "What had Wei-san told you, Yuki?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well, he told me that the Prince of the Li Clan might still be alive."

"Nani?" everyone's eyes are now at Yukito's direction.

"Hai, he told me that when the attack occurred the Prince was in training," he continued.

'_Training?'_ Sakura froze. She remembered her teacher, Takka, calling Li, Prince. _'The Prince of…?'_ "Hoe!" she gasped.

"Sakura-chan?" now everyone's eyes are on her. She blushed, "Go-gomen."

Touya watched her steadily, "Spit it."

Sakura looked up at her brother, "Onii-chan…."

"Onegai Sakura-chan," Tomoyo pleaded. Yukito also looked at her imploringly.

"Okay," she said. "The truth, I recall a person that was in training with me back at Takka-sensei's," she started. "Sensei always calls him 'Prince' but I…. I don't remember his full name just—."

"Li Xiao Lang." Yukito interrupted her. "Hoe?"

Tomoyo stared at Yukito too. She heard that name before from her mother.

"That is the Prince's name in Chinese. Xiao Lang meaning Little Wolf," Yukito said. "In Japanese they call him Syaoran."

"That's…." Sakura was lost in words. She remembers now, everything about him.

"Why didn't Wei told us about this earlier?" Touya asked Yukito.

"He said that he doesn't want to burden us all. The war was still going on back then and well, the Queen…." Yukito's voice trail off.

Sakura lowered her head. _'For several months I was with him. I didn't even realize that he is the Prince. And at the cliff side….'_

She lifted her head and look at her brother, "I'll go look for him."

"What?" Touya looked at her surprised. Everyone is surprised too.

Iain looked at her, "Princess Sakura, we really don't have enough proof that he is still alive, or if he is, where he could be."

Sakura shook her head, "That may be true but you see…. We were together when the attack at the Li happened. We were being chased by Lottuse soldiers and well…. I believe they must have taken him captive."

Now Touya looked at her with interest, "The one you told me that was with you. Is he the one?" he asked remembering how Sakura had mistaken him for someone else.

Sakura nodded, "Hai."

'_Li-kun…. So she's been thinking about the Prince!' _Tomoyo thought finally understanding what had troubled her for the past few days.

"If your assumption is correct, then why didn't the Lottuse take you with them too? And why wouldn't the Lottuse use him as bait for us while we are still at war? There are many complicated unanswered questions here Princess." Iain pointed out at her.

Sakura stared at him don't know what to say. Tomoyo watched her concerned.

"I'm sorry for being rude or for disregarding your beliefs Princess but, I just couldn't see why they would let you escape. And about the Prince, if they didn't used him as a bait then all that's left is that they had killed him without knowing that he is the—."

"Please stop," Tomoyo interrupted him.

"Princess Tomoyo…." Iain looked at her.

Touya couldn't just sit there and watched them, "The 'Protection Seal' that was the reason why Sakura was saved. And about the Prince," he looked at Iain. "Just as you said, they might've killed him without knowing that he is the Prince but, they could also have imprison him because they didn't know who he was," Touya said. He feel pleased with him self seeing how upset Iain become for trying to outsmart him.

"I guess…. I guess you have a point there," Iain said with a defeated tone.

Sakura looked at her brother thankfully, "And we also know that the Lottuse always take little children and enslaved them to their fortresses! It could be possible."

"Still, why wouldn't the Prince show up? I mean, of course he wouldn't have the strength to out power the Lottuse soldiers but from what I've read about the Li Clan, they could control the Guardians of the Watch Towers. At least we could've heard about someone trying to escape from them," Iain yet again tried to reason.

"That my friend, is because the Li had some sort of amplifier to call upon the Guardians. I don't know what had happened when he and my sister got separated but he left that 'amplifier' behind." Touya told him.

'_Amplifier?'_ Sakura thought. She looked at his brother with questioning eyes but he just stared back at her with a 'we'll talk later' look.

Silence fell upon them. Iain looked at Touya once again, "Then if we are to find the Prince. We have to prepare for it."

Touya smiled, "Now you're talking."

"Let me handle it." Sakura said. "I know I'm the only one who could find him," she added.

Tomoyo looked at her for a moment then smiled, "Then I shall accompany you, Sakura-chan. To travel alone is not good for you, you know."

(A/N where did you get that saying?)

"Tomoyo-chan…." Sakura smiled at her. "Arigato—."

"Hold it! I didn't approve of this yet," Touya cut in.

Sakura looked at her brother, "You don't have any choice. First of all, I'm the only one here who recalls the Prince's appearance. Secondly I can easily find him by tracking his aura because I have been with him before and I still remember how his aura felt like. And thirdly…."

Touya could see the determination in his sister's eyes.

"I am the Card Mistress," Sakura finished.

Yukito smiled at her, "I believe that you do, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed, "A-arigato."

Iain watched Sakura carefully, "I'm impressed at your determination Princess." He smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back at him.

"Fine. I'll assign two soldiers to help you two with—."

"Iie."

"One soldier."

"Dame!"

"Oh alright!" Touya surrendered. Sakura smiled up at her brother, "Don't worry onii-chan. Tomoyo-chan and I will be fine."

"Wait, I'll ask father if he—." Touya tried again but Sakura shook her head. "We can't worry him. You know he is busy with his studies," she pointed out at him.

Fujitaka and Takka had gone back at the Satellite to study more about Ancient Spells and Alchemy. They wanted to know how to treat Sonomi.

"Fine." Touya finally said with a defeated tone.

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

* * *

Later that night, Touya had called for Sakura in his room. 

"Are you going to tell me what you meant about the 'amplifier' thing?" Sakura asked as soon as the servants had closed the door behind her.

Touya's facing his drawer, his back at Sakura. "Yes. And I'm going to give you something that you really should take care off," he answered. Sakura was surprised to hear her brother this serious.

Touya faced Sakura, he was holding two boxes. He approached her and gave the boxes.

"Hoe?"

"You're holding onto that when I found you at the cliff," he told her when Sakura sat at the foot of his bed and opened the first box. She was shocked to see the familiar orb with thread designed as ornament attached to it. "This is…."

"The sort of 'amplifier' I was talking about."

Sakura looked back at him, "And how about the other box?" she asked.

"That's the Li treasure. You're going to look for the Prince of the Li Clan right? It's better for you to give that to him."

She nodded, "I understand."

"Remember, you have to take care of that. No matter what happens don't open it."

She nodded again.

"That's all. Be careful…. Kaijuu"

Sakura flared up, "Sakura kaijuu janai!" she shouted and stomped at Touya's foot.

"ITTAI!" Touya shrieked in pain.

* * *

(A/N) there's the chap and as promise I'll upload two chaps today so…. Just wait for it (smiles) oh and sorry that Syaoran's missing here that's because we'll be focusing on him later on so there…. 

**Translations:**

**Urusai **– 'shut up'

**Iie** – 'no'

**Dame** – 'no' or 'enough'

**Sakura kaijuu janai** – 'I am not a monster' or 'Sakura's not a monster'

There (smiles) sorry I know you know the other translations already I just included them. Well I better start the next chap now.

RR pls! (smiles) thank you minna!


	13. Enslavement

**Disclaimer**: (zzzZZZzzzzz)

**Prozacfairy **hey thanks for the review! Yep you're also right about that lol

**mayura18 **thanks onee-sama! (smiles)

**crimsonangel **I wish I'm hyper as you are lol thanks for reviewing!

**sunnysideup **thank you for the review! I really appreciate it (smiles)

Honestly I'm not expecting any reviews because I just updated the last chap and was about to update this afterwards but I'm grateful. Thank you so much!

Here's the next chap as promised! (smiles)

**Chapter 12:**

_**Enslavement  
**_

"Arigato Ron-kun," an old lady thanked Syaoran after he carried her things for her. Syaoran just nodded his head and went back to his work.

His work inside the fortress was is a real exhausting one. He with other boys his age had to carry big pile of coals and woods to the engine room. It serves as fuel to the fortress. The younger ones where responsible for collecting and piling the coals and woods while the older ones converts them to fuel at the engine room.

Syaoran gathered another sack of coal and placed it into his shoulder for support. He with the other boys had been working for hours now. They were all tired and sweaty but still they couldn't stop especially there were Lottuse soldiers all around them.

When he arrived at the room he piled the coals he was carrying into the others and arranged them.

Naoko, who was with the other girls cleaning inside the room, approached him with a smile. "Have you heard about the—."

"Not interested," Syaoran cut her short.

"Oh," Naoko said a note of dismay in her voice. She shook her head and smiled again, "Then how about this? I heard that the King's daughter will visit this fortress. They said she's going to select children to work inside the castle! Isn't that wonderful?"

Syaoran didn't say a word, he wasn't even listening. He just busied himself in arranging the sack of coals.

Naoko frowned at him, "Hey! I'm talking here. At least give me some answers."

Syaoran looked at her, "Shut up."

Naoko glared at him, "That's not a nice thing to say!" she told him. Syaoran just sighed and was about to leave when Naoko set a smile into her face again. "Nee nee Ron-kun," she lowered her gaze and blushes a little. "A-ano…. In two days time, well…. I know I shouldn't be thinking about this but it's—."

"You're annoying," Syaoran cut her again.

Naoko looked at him taken aback. Syaoran stared at her coldly and left the room to get more coals. Naoko watched him as he left. She still can't understand him even though she's been around him for the past seven years. She lowered her gaze on the floor, "… my birthday." She finished her sentence in a low voice.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo left the castle first thing in the morning. They didn't want to make any fuss that's why they left early. They are going to search for Syaoran in the other countries so they decided to go there the long way. The reason is that, transactions and transportations between the Lottuse's countries and the other two Nations are closed due to what happened in the past years. 

"Sakura-chan, where do you plan to go first?" Tomoyo asked her. They were at the Daidouji Central City now and they planned to go to the Souma Country by Bullet train.

"Eto…." Sakura sat on the bench at the side while waiting for the train. "I guess we should start at Xiuse, or maybe at the Ynah? Oh! I'm not really sure," she confessed. She smiled apologetically at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled back, "That's alright. Why don't we go to the Xiuse? The Lottuse's fortresses are based there. What do you say?" she suggested.

Sakura nodded, "Right!"

"Then Xiuse it is. In three days we'll be there for sure." Tomoyo told her.

* * *

Sixteen year old Chiharu Mihara sat at the dining table with Eriol and seventeen year old Yamazaki Takashi. She looked at Eriol in surprise, "Journey?" she asked. 

Eriol nodded, "My abilities are not enough to cure your father, Chiharu-sama."

"But—."

"I know I should leave everything to the doctors. But as I see it, your father's illness is something that science couldn't cure alone." Eriol explained.

"Yes, but Eriol-kun. I can't manage the whole country alone." Chiharu told him. He shook his head and smiled at her, "You shouldn't say that when you haven't even tried, Chiharu-sama."

"That's right, Chiharu-chan." Yamazaki agreed. "I will help you while Eriol-kun is out of the country," he assured her.

Chiharu lowered her gaze at her food, "I know that…. Still…."

"I believe that you are going to choose servants from the fortresses to serve here, am I right?" Eriol asked changing the subject. She looked up at him and nodded, "That's right. Actually I wanted all the little ones to be able to learn I mean I know that it was my father's orders to enslave them but I'm against that. I wanted them to have a bright future."

"Chiharu-chan's so kind. She really likes children," Yamazaki said smiling. Chiharu blush a little.

"She is," Eriol agreed. _'And it is really troublesome,'_ he thought.

"Anyway, I wanted them all to learn. It's okay right Eriol-kun?" she asked him.

"Of course, but I really don't think you should go against your father. You could take them out the fortress and let them serve here but other than that, I suggest you shouldn't be too friendly with them."

"Why?"

"Because if you do, they could use you against your father, you wouldn't want that to happen right?"

Chiharu lowered her gaze again and nodded, "I guess your right."

"Well," Eriol placed his napkin on the table and stood up. "I better get going. I have other things to take care off before my departure," he said and left the hall.

Yamazaki watched Chiharu for a while and said, "Don't worry Chiharu-chan, everything will be just fine."

Chiharu looked at her bestfriend, "Arigato Yamazaki-kun." She smiled.

"That's more like it. You know Chiharu-chan, I've read something about smiles and they said that when a person smiles other people are—uff!"

Chiharu had stuffed food at his mouth. "Not again with your trivial lies," she said and sighed.

(A/N sorry can't help it lol)

* * *

Syaoran had just finished piling up another sack of coals when he heard loud shouting just inside the room. He didn't really care because this happens a lot. But his attention was caught when he heard Naoko screamed. 

"Please! Stop it! He's sick!" Naoko said trying to stop the soldiers in beating up an old man.

"Get lost!" one of the soldier snapped at her and pushed her back.

"Aahh!" Naoko grimaced as she hit the floor.

The old lady who Syaoran helped a while ago step forward, "Please, let my husband go. He is really sick. He couldn't—ah!"

A soldier slapped her on the face. "Hey!" now everybody inside the room reacted and tried to help but the soldiers inside aimed their guns at them.

The old man flinched, his face on the floor. The other soldiers didn't stop hitting him.

"Oh please! Stop!" the old lady cried. The other girls comforted her. Naoko lowered her head. She couldn't bear to watch how they torment the old man. Syaoran gritted his teeth as the other soldiers ushered everyone back to their work. They hit them if they tried to budge.

He saw the old man spit blood on the floor. He could even hear the soldiers sniggers as they saw the man winced in pain. Then he saw the soldiers pushing the other girls with the old lady back to their work, the old lady was crying hysterically now. He couldn't take it anymore. He tightened his gripped on both hands. One of the soldiers saw him and pushed him, "Get back to work!" he bellowed.

Syaoran didn't move. The soldier was pissed off. "Teme!" he yelled at him and hit him hard on the back with the bottom of his gun.

Syaoran had anticipated this. He faced the soldier and hit him fair and square on the face. "Aahh!" the soldier shrieked as he fell back on the floor.

The other soldiers saw this, "Why you!"

They left the old man and went into his direction. The old lady immediately runs toward her husband. Naoko watched in horror as the soldiers approached Syaoran. "Ron-kun, Nigeru!" she shouted.

But Syaoran just stood there glaring at the soldiers. "It's you again huh?" the soldier from last time said.

"We'll beat you up in a plum this time!" he said and charge at him. Syaoran evaded him easily as another soldier tried to hit him, Syaoran faced the soldier and hit him on the stomach with his knees. The fort one who charged regains his balance and attacked again.

Three more soldiers charged up at him.

Naoko closed her eyes she doesn't want to see them beat up Syaoran again. She tried to block the noises she hears by shutting her ears with her hands but she fails. She heard muffled cries of pain.

Syaoran hit the guy with black hair on the stomach, he fell on his knees. Another soldier charge at him behind, he kicked the soldier with his right and the soldier flew backwards.

"You brat!" the soldier from last time aimed his gun at him and was about to shoot when Syaoran turned around and kicked the gun out of his hands. "Ah!" he cried when Syaoran had hit him on the nose.

Another group of soldiers came when they heard shouting. "What's going on here?" one of them asked. When they saw Syaoran beat four of their fellow soldiers they aimed their gun at him instantly. "Don't move!" they told him.

Naoko looked up, 'No!'

Syaoran looked at the other soldiers. He was holding one of the soldiers by the shirt. He dropped the soldier and faced the others.

'_Please stop it already, Ron-kun!'_ Naoko's mind is screaming inside her head. She wanted to cry.

When Syaoran was about to grab one of the guns the soldiers he beat up had, Naoko burst into tears. "Please stop it!"

Before Syaoran could move, the soldier with brown hair shot him at his right leg. "Aahh!" Syaoran cried. He fell onto his knees and the other soldiers went to him and took him by his hands. "You're such a troublemaker! The 'Head' will take care of you!" the brown-haired soldier said.

"Let go!" Syaoran struggled to get free but the other soldiers hit him on the back with the bottom of their riffle. "Ergh…." Syaoran fell flat on his stomach on the floor. A dark blue haired soldier tied him up and they took him out the room.

Naoko stared into space. She could hear Syaoran's struggle to break free. She cried silently. The other slaves inside watched her somberly. They know how she felt. The truth was, if anyone there cared for Syaoran so much. That could only be her, Naoko. Because she loves him with all her heart for such a long time now.

* * *

"Here he is!" the dark blue haired soldier said as he pushed Syaoran inside a dark cell. 

"Ugh…." Syaoran hit the floor with a loud thud. He tried to focus his eyes on the dark. He couldn't see a thing but he heard a sudden movement that assured him someone's inside.

"Leave him to me," a harsh voice said from the dark.

The soldiers left and closed the cell door.

'_What the….'_ He tried to focus his eyes again. Suddenly a small light opened from the above and he saw him, the 'Head'. He was a huge man with strong and heavily built muscles. He was bald and too Syaoran's horror he saw scars of screw being pressed on his head. He even saw scars from blade and other sort of sword painted on his arms.

"I've heard a lot about you, boy. Now let's see how tough you are," he sniggered as he took out a long thick whip wrapped around his body.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide.

After a couple of minutes, a loud agonizing screams where heard inside the cell.

(A/N I know I know you wanted to flame me already! Wah I wanted to kill myself too (/wah) sorry I have to do this!)

* * *

Sakura woke with start. 

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked her, concerned. They were inside the bullet train going to the Souma Country and Sakura had fallen asleep. It was almost dark outside.

"To-Tomoyo-chan," she suppressed a smile. "I'm okay. I just had a bad dream."

"Dream?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded, "Yeah but I don't really recall now."

Tomoyo watched her closely, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay," she smiled. "We were almost at the Souma by the way. We'll stop at the nearest inn to spend the night," she told Sakura.

"Hai!" Sakura agreed with her usual cheery voice. But deep down, she suddenly felt weak. As if someone close to her was in such pain.

* * *

(A/N a cliffhanger? err…. Sorry again…. I'll update soon okay so don't get mad at me wah (sobs) 

**Translations:**

**Ano…** – 'well…' or 'you see…'

**Eto…** – 'let's see…'

**Nigeru **– 'run!' or 'go!' or 'run away!'

I know I shouldn't be typing this but I hope you liked this chap (wah I know you're hating me for this chap) anyway don't worry everything is worth it promise!

RR pls! I'll accept anything wah err…. Thank you! (smiles)


	14. Arrivals

**Disclaimer: **(sighs) who invented this disclaimer thing anyway?

Thanks for reviewing minna! (smiles)

**animefan518** oh sorry! I really have to separate them for a long time to make it more interesting (smiles)

**Silver **thank you! I will finish this fic promise (/no1)

**Pinaygrrl **I will onee-sama (smiles)

**cloverluck11** thank you! (smiles) you really think so? Thank you so much! I'll update as fast as I can promise! (smiles)

**BitterSweetMel** thank you onee-sama. It is real sad but don't worry everything will be worth it (smiles)

**Prozacfairy** thanks (smiles) and I deserved that (lol) I am such a meanie but don't worry just as I said it'll be worth it (/no1)

**crimsonangel **thanks! And don't worry, that'll be the last thing I'd do lol thank you! (smiles)

**neku-chan **thank you (smiles) I have my own reasons and yes it is a real good one lol (smiles) thanks again!

**sunnysideup** thank you I really liked how they show their affection too lol thanks again! (smiles)

**mayura18** wah onee-sama thank you! (smiles) I'll do my very best count on it!

**MysticMoonEmpress** thank you too onee-sama!

**FanficPixie **thanks don't worry I will! (smiles)

**Akum **that's okay! And yep Sakura will find him and he hasn't lose his touch in combat (smiles) don't worry I'll make your time in reading the chaps worth it (/no1) when she'll find him you're gonna love that part promise! (smiles)

**review lord** thanks! Well you people are my reason why I update fast (smiles) thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 13:**

**_Arrivals_**

Sakura and Tomoyo had arrived at the Souma Country. Sakura was pretty amaze at her surrounding. The Souma Nation is a real beautiful country with its tall buildings. Everywhere you look, shimmering lights will dazzle you eyes.

"Suteki! It's like I'm surrounded by different colored fireflies!" Sakura remarked. Tomoyo watched her with a smile. She just loved it when she sees Sakura this happy. "This is your first time here right Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her and nodded enthusiastically, "Hai!" she answered. Just then a floating vehicle came at their front that startled Sakura, "Hoe!"

Tomoyo giggled at her reaction. The vehicle's door opened and Tomoyo ushered the still startled Sakura inside.

Once they were inside, a computer welcomed them and asked where they want to go. "We want to explore the whole vicinity please," Tomoyo answered.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and relax. Enjoy your ride." The computer said and Sakura was really impressed.

"I can't believe it! I didn't know the Souma's had this kind of technology!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled at her, "Didn't you remember? We studied that back at the castle."

Sakura blushes and glanced at her, "Well I guess I must've fallen asleep then."

Tomoyo giggled, "Oh Sakura, you are so cute when you blushes!" she complimented that made Sakura blush some more.

"Anyway, the Souma's had adopted the Satellite's technology. I suppose they didn't want to live like the way we did. In fact, our nations, the former three represents the three wheels of fate, past, future and present. The Li Country because of its love for ancient arts and powers lived in a primeval time. The Souma on the other hand lived as futuristic as back there at the Colonial Satellite. And for us, we lived in a usual way, in present time." Tomoyo explained.

"Wow Tomoyo-chan! You are real smart!" Sakura commended. Tomoyo just smiled, "We have to enjoy our ride now Sakura. You might miss all the great spots here!" she reminded her.

"Hai!" Sakura agreed and looked out the vehicle's window. She decided to enjoy this moment for she know that this might be the last time she'd enjoy such view until they'll arrive at the Xiuse Country.

* * *

Naoko watched the door late that night. Syaoran isn't back yet after the soldiers had taken him. Usually they'd arrived there with him at this time of the night.

Billy and the other kids inside watched her sadly. They didn't like it when Naoko was this sad. They also know about her feelings towards Syaoran and that she'd be having her sixteenth birthday in two days.

Billy went over at Naoko and sat beside her. "Naoko-neechan?" he asked. But Naoko didn't budge. She just stared at the door blankly. Billy lowered his head and sighed hopelessly.

* * *

Chiharu and Yamazaki arrived at the fortress early in the morning. An old man with long grey hair and a beard welcomed them.

"It's nice to see you Chiharu-chan! And Yamazaki! How's my boy?" Heimdall Takashi, Yamazaki's father greeted them.

Chiharu smiled at him, "How are you Uncle Heimdall?" she greeted too.

"Fine, I am just fine. Come, I have prepared the great hall for you," Heimdall told her.

Yamazaki and Chiharu followed him at the center of the fortress and into the great hall. The great hall looked fabulous. The chandelier illuminated the whole place with a brilliant touch. The interior design is juts magnificent with tulips decorated in it at every corner. Chiharu loves yellow color.

"Well?" Heimdall looked at her. She grin at him and exclaimed, "This is wonderful!"

Yamazaki smiled, "Chiharu-chan just loves yellow color."

Heimdall laughed, "I know you will love it."

One of the servants approached them and kneels on his knees. Heimdall looked at him.

"Princess Chiharu's and Prince Yamazaki's rooms are all set, My Lord."

"Very well," he looked back at Yamazaki and Chiharu. "I know the journey might've tired you both. Take a rest for now and later we'll have a prepared show for both of you."

"Thank you Uncle Heimdall."

"I'll see you father."

Heimdall nodded his head and smiled, "I shall check with the preparations for the show."

Both of them nodded their head and the servant led them to their rooms.

* * *

Heimdall went to the 'Head's' room. The 'Head' was busily cleaning his whip and it can be noted that it has faint blood stains all over it.

(A/N I know I know please don't flame me wah)

"I want you to prepare for the show now," he ordered him.

The 'Head' smirked, "Of course my Lord."

"Prepare the toughest one on the pitch. The other landlords are going to be there too for entertainment. A young one would really please them too," he smiled wickedly.

"As you wish…. I just had the perfect one for the show," the 'Head' answered with a note of excitement in his voice.

* * *

At the bottom of the fortress where the prisoner's cells were located, the soldiers had placed Syaoran in one of the cells after the 'Head' tortured him to death.

He had passed out when the 'Head' was still torturing him, but now he's awake and his whole body felt numb with all the wounds and bruises.

A soldier peered inside from the other side of the bars. "Hey! You there,"

Syaoran heard the soldier but he was too worn out to look up.

"The 'Head' wants you to prepare for latter's show."

Syaoran heard the soldier opened the lock and went in. He wanted to hit the guard hard so that he'll drop cold on the floor but his body refused to move. He was to beat up from last night.

The soldier forced him up and Syaoran felt every inch of his body ached.

"Get up and move!" the soldier told him and kicked him on his leg. Syaoran wanted to protest but his mother's words were the reason why he never shed a tear or never said a word of protest.

_No matter what happens, you must learn to face all of your fears. You must be strong…. You must live…. You are the hope of the Li Clan…._

Syaoran let the soldier drag him out his cell and into another room.

* * *

Chiharu and Yamazaki went into the great hall after a couple of hours rest. Heimdall was already there and waiting for them. They went at the upper deck of the fortress and Chiharu was surprise to see a lot of people gathered around a pitch.

She looked at Heimdall as they sat at the special seat for them. "What's going on Uncle? Why are the other landlords here as well?" she asked.

"I want to know that too father," Yamazaki agreed.

"Well this is my surprise. A special show for you Princess," Heimdall answered casually. "Now let's watch. It is about to begin," he added and looked back at the center of the pitch.

Yamazaki and Chiharu both exchanged astonished looks and turn to the pitch too.

Below the upper deck, the 'Head' had cuffed both Syaoran's wrist. He was dress up in greasy ragged clothes now. They let him leaned on a vertical steel bar and to his astonishment the floor began to quaver and it levitated up.

The center of the pitch opened and a floor mounted from below. Everyone saw a young man with his hands cuffed leaning on a vertical steel bar.

Syaoran tried to block the sun hitting his eyes. Maybe it was the long years of being in the dark that made the suns light more bright than before. He heard loud cheers around him and then he saw them. A crowd of smirking people, all eyes upon him.

Chiharu stood up from her chair. She stared at the young man at the center of the pitch. She turned to look at Heimdall, "What's going on here?"

Even Yamazaki was looking at his father, questioningly.

A huge gate opened from the left and right of the pitch and four hungry looking lions came into view with their masters. The lions growled hungrily at Syaoran's direction. But he was too drained to even panic. He just leaned on the steel bar and closed his eyes. The heat of the sun is burning his fair skin.

"Chiharu-chan, what's wrong?" Heimdall asked her innocently.

"This!" she exclaimed pointing out at the pitch. "What kind of show have you prepared?" she asked a bit angry.

"Well, a show of pleasure for all the landlords."

"Pleasure? And what's that young man got to do with it? He could get hurt with all that lions! Even if the lion's masters were present!" she was really mad now.

Heimdall looked at Chiharu seriously, "That is the whole point, Princess."

A loud growl interrupted them.

Chiharu and Yamazaki looked back at the pitch and saw one of the lions broke free from his master's grip and charged up towards the young man. Chiharu screamed.

Syaoran opened his eyes and just stared at the lion's own eyes, both of them having the same shade of amber in their eyes. The lion roared and lunge for Syaoran's shoulder, it stopped and the next thing that had happened, red blood sprayed into the air then oozed down onto the floor.

Chiharu clasped her hand to her mouth. Yamazaki had stood up from his chair too. Even the landlords, the other lions and their masters, and Heimdall were silent.

At the center of the pitch, Syaoran stood with the steel bar in his hands. He plowed the bar into the lion's stomach. With all the strength left in him, he shoved the lion's body off him and it fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. He looked at the other lions that slowly backed away from him, snarling softly.

The crowd cheered at him. This made Syaoran's blood boil, he gripped the steel bar in his hands tightly and was about to charge towards the masters of the lions when something from his cuffs send an electric shock all over him. "Aahh!" he bawled in alarm.

Chiharu had enough of this, she looked back at Heimdall. "Stop this at once. And release the man!" she ordered.

Yamazaki looked at his father too, "I suggest you do what she says father."

Heimdall looked at both of them and sighed, "Looks like you didn't enjoy the show I have prepared. Oh well…." He gestured one of his men to release the young man.

Syaoran felt the cuffs in his wrist loosened and fell to the ground. He was on his knees now because the shock had numbed some of his nerves. A soldier came towards him and brought him back to the slave's room.

(A/N well it was Chiharu who saved him just now lol but wohoo! Syaoran is so cool! (slaps my self) 'get a hold of yourself!')

* * *

The door to Naoko and the other kids room opened and a soldier ushered a weak and almost unconscious Syaoran inside. He fell to the floor all frail and drain.

"Ron-kun!" Naoko exclaimed and run towards him.

The soldier just shook his head and mumbles something under his breath and locked the door again.

Naoko looked at Billy who was among the other kids gathered around her, "Go get my kit please."

"Okay," Billy answered and went to get her kit. Naoko looked back at Syaoran, "Ron-kun? Ron-kun! Please say something!"

Syaoran could hear her but was too stifled to say something. He just stared at her and after a few minutes, he went out cold.

* * *

(A/N I have to stop here now cause the title of the chap just ended lol well a lot of arriving scenes happened here that's why it's entitled arrival…. Oh well, I'm kind a excited to start up with the next chap so gtg lol

Hope you enjoyed this although I'm still a meanie wah

RR pls! thank you so much! (smiles)


	15. Painful Truth

**Disclaimer:** I'm in this part again and here I go complaining…. Heck! I could just leave it blank right? I'm such an idiot lol

**Tramie **thank you so much (smiles) that was really kind and sweet wah I'm really glad you like reading my fic (/no1)

**Prozacfairy** hihi (grins) you're right about that!

**review lord **glad you liked it! And thanks I really appreciate it. About Eriol, we'll just have to wait and see…. I guess four more chaps? Or…. three? Then you'll see why I made him this evil…. Lol (smiles)

**Pinaygrrl** well here's another chap! (smiles)

**Fanficpixie **I'm glad you enjoyed the chap! (smiles) about Sakura and Syaoran…. Hmm it's a secret lol but you can be sure that a lot of great and unexpected events will surely come at that part! (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress **thank you! Well I kind a give the other casts at CCS a role in this fic…. Watch out for Rika (smiles) oh shoot I'm such a spoiler!

**animefan518 **yep yep yep (oops) wah I just give away a real top secret info! Lol (smiles)

**shortygirl333 **haha yep I was in the middle of writing the chap when my YM alerted me with an e-mail lol (smiles) glad you enjoyed that

**donut **nope that was the steel bar Syaoran's leaning against with (smiles) he's pretty fast and strong after all the work he had done inside the fortress hehe… I'm almost finished on the next chap when I received your review! Thanks! (smiles)

**BitterSweetMel **(smiles) hihi kind a like that, thanks for the review! (/no1)

**Chapter 14:**

_**Painful Truth**_

Chiharu glared at Heimdall, she was still furious at what she had witnessed. They were inside the great hall now and Heimdall sat at his chair while Yamazaki and Chiharu refrain from sitting.

"I am sorry, I really am. It must've slipped out of my mind," Heimdall apologized for the twenty third time. But Chiharu was still mad. She couldn't just let him get away with this with just a simple sorry.

"Slipped your mind Uncle Heimdall? That was absurd! War has long been over. I know my father enslaved this entire people but it doesn't mean that you have to use them just for… pleasure!" she exclaimed.

Yamazaki looked at her, "Calm down, Chiharu-chan." He tried to calm her down but all he gets was a hard glare from her.

"Stay out of this, Yamazaki."

He fell silent with this. She never calls him that plain not unless she really is mad. Heimdall sighed and looked at Chiharu, "I get the point already Princess. I said I was sorry and this will never happen again."

"That is not enough I'm afraid," Chiharu told him still glaring at him.

"Okay, if there is anything I can do to relieve your temper just say so. I am really sorry. I should've let my attendants remind me about your sensitivity and kind heart towards the slaves."

Chiharu hadn't said a word for a moment. She just stood there staring at Heimdall. Then it hit her, an idea popped inside her head. "You could start by granting my requests," she said.

Yamazaki watched Chiharu and realized what she was up to when he saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"If you want, you can get all the little ones here to serve at the castle," Heimdall told her.

Chiharu shook her head, a small smile lurking at her lips. "That would be great but…. I have something else in mind," she said.

* * *

­­­­­­­ 

Sakura and Tomoyo left the Souma Country after a night sleep there. It was a bit hard trying to pass the Souma barrier without being seen, so Sakura had used the Fly Card in order for her and Tomoyo to cross the barrier.

They were now on their way to the Xiuse Country and the sun is about to set and yet all they could see is a deserted terrain.

* * *

­ 

Chiharu looked at Yamazaki with one brow raised, "Look you don't have to come if you don't want to." She told him.

After her argument with Heimdall, she had told him that she'll visit the lower ground of the fortress where all the slaves are at before she gives him her request. She also told him that all the slaves should have a day break today so that she'll be able to choose the ones who she'd be returning to the castle with.

"Oh Chiharu-chan! This really isn't a good idea," he protested.

"Then stay here. It is not like I am going into battle with the slaves you know," Chiharu said irritated at his protests.

"But—."

"I'm not asking you to go with me okay? So stop your complaining," she interrupted him.

Yamazaki sighed. Chiharu was really stubborn but that was one of her good points. "Oh alright, I'll come. I can't let them do you harm," he said.

Chiharu shook her head but chuckled, "Now you're going to play 'My Knight in Shining Armor' huh?" she teased.

Yamazaki reddened but just smiled, "Well, you could say that. And you know what? The first story that invented the 'Knight in Shining Armor' thing was actually the story of— ah!"

Chiharu had bumped him on the head with her right hand. "Stop with those things already!" she bellowed at him. A lump appeared at Yamazaki's head, "That hurts, Chiharu-chan!"

"You should learn your lessons! Come on, let's go." They went to the lower deck of the fortress.

* * *

Naoko watched Syaoran as he lay in his bed sleeping. She had just finished dressing his wounds now and was glad that he is doing fine. Earlier the soldiers had informed them about a day's off from work so they were all inside their rooms. 

Billy sat at the foot of Syaoran's bed. He smiled when he saw Naoko smiling. For them Naoko is not only a big sister but she is also closest to a mother they have.

"Well, big brother Ron should rest now," she told them. "So you better behave, you know how mad he could be when you disturb him," she grins at them.

"Okay," they chorused. Naoko stared back at Syaoran and started to gently stroke his hair.

(A/N it's not me! My hands were the ones typing everything! Aahh! Spare me! I have a curse hands (slaps myself around a lot with a large trout) my goodness! But drat Syaoran is so…. AAHH!)

Syaoran had felt a hand gently stroking his hair. He had felt someone stroke his hair before. He remembered an auburn haired girl doing that to him but not really sure if it was a dream or not. (A/N well we all know that, it isn't a dream lol)

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, he felt the stroking stopped. His eyes were still fuzzy and when he tried to see who had been stroking his hair, he thought he saw a girl with auburn hair that was set on pigtails facing him.

"Kinomoto…?" he whispered.

"Ron-kun!" a different voice seemed to come out from the girl with auburn hair. Syaoran shook his head slightly and his eyes came into focus. He saw a different pair of eyes. It wasn't emerald eyes as he was expecting.

"Yanagisawa!" he exclaimed and tried to sat up but his body ached with all the wounds and bruises he had. "Aahh..."

"You should stay in bed, Ron-kun. I just dressed your wounds and they were still fresh," Naoko told him. Syaoran shook her off as she tried to bring him back to bed. He sat up and felt his head spinning like crazy. He clutched his head with his right hand.

"You really should be in—."

"I don't need your help," he snapped at her. (A/N ouch that might've hurt wah)

Naoko stared at him speechlessly. Everyone inside were really angry at Syaoran for being cold towards her but what can they say or do?

She lowered her head, "I was just…. I was just concern about you Ron-kun."

"Then don't be."

She stared at his back horrified. She knows that he wasn't the friendly type but she also know deep down he is kind. But his words had just burned her straight in her heart. She still doesn't understand why he is acting this way or why he doesn't want anyone get close to him.

"Look Ron-kun, I know you have been through a lot of pain. Everyone here does, so you should at least let us help you. It must've been really sad, your life…. It must've been really lonely. But everyone needs someone to—,"

"Don't talk like you know me because you don't," he interrupted her.

"Ron-kun…." Naoko started at him taken aback.

"Loneliness…. Sadness…. And pains are all in different aspects. When you are alone, it doesn't mean you are sad…. Going through a lot of pain doesn't mean you suffered real sadness or deep loneliness. I…. I already disregard such emotions in me."

Silence….

Naoko lowered her head. She could feel her heart pounding inside her. She couldn't stand this moment. She has to make him realize things. "Even though you say that, don't you think your just making your life more miserable?" she asked.

Syaoran didn't budge. Naoko move on, "I could still smile because I know there is someone who'll be affected if I remained sad. Just the thought of that someone makes me move on and live my life. I... I just..."

"I told you already. Don't talk like you know me," Syaoran interrupted her again but this time his voice is a little gentle.

"But Ron-kun, you see I can't bear seeing you like this anymore!" Naoko blurted. "You might not care if someone around worries about you! But I…. I…."

She leaned her forehead at Syaoran's back. "I just can't take it anymore! Atashi…. Atashi anata wa daisu—."

"Keep it."

Naoko froze at his words. Tears are now forming from her eyes. Kids inside were looking at her sympathetically.

"Keep whatever you were about to say to yourself. You'll just get hurt," Naoko was positively sure that she heard a hint of misery in his voice. She lifted her head and stared at him. "Ron-kun..."

There was a moment's pause then Naoko suppressed a smile, "Is it because you have someone else?"

Syaoran didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and lowered his head. No one knew that, that very moment, an auburn haired girl with emerald eyes was lock inside his mind.

(A/N oowww…. (Blows nose) eww ... That's gross…. Lol)

* * *

Chiharu was frozen in her spot as she looked around her. 

The lower part of the fortress isn't what she had in mind. The whole surrounding is filthy, small rooms aligned facing each other and a little lamp from each of the rooms where the only source of light.

_'This is my father's doing?'_ she thought miserably. She saw two ragged children enter one of the rooms at the far end of the deck. She looked at the soldiers stationed at each door of the slave's rooms. All of them were looking uneasy in her and Yamazaki's presence.

Yamazaki glanced at Chiharu's direction, "Chiharu-chan?" he asked concern because she had been standing there without any word.

Chiharu returned to her senses and shook her head. She looked back at Yamazaki and suppressed a smile. "I'm fine," she told him and looked at the head soldier who was escorting them. "Say, do you know where the young man's room, from the show a while ago, is?" she asked.

"Y-Yes Princess. The one at the farthest left side of the deck," he answered nervously.

"Take me there," Chiharu ordered and the soldier nodded his head in return. "Yes Princess," he answered.

* * *

(A/N well well well they were all going to meet up now. Oh and by the way, sorry if I haven't mentioned Sakura and Tomoyo's whereabouts so much. We'll be focusing in Syaoran's part for now so... there. 

**Translation:**

**Atashi anata wa daisuke desu **– (sorry I didn't completed the sentence back there) I love you (well I know all of you know that already, silly me :P)

Hope you enjoyed this one. I know its kind a mushy and short but well, at least some of your questions were answered regarding Syaoran's feelings lol

RR pls! I'm starting up to the next chap already so don't worry (smiles)


	16. Unanticipated Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: **(sighs)**  
**

**mayura18 **thank you onee-sama! (smiles) I'm glad you appreciate them too

**crimsonangel **your questions will be answered here (smiles)

**neku-chan **that is right, this is a SS fic after all! (smiles)

**sunnysideup **thank you too for the review (smiles)

**Prozacfairy **here's the update! Hope you'll like this one although... I am a bit mean at the end :P

**review lord **we can't let our hero get beaten up by Eriol just yet right? (smiles) glad you liked that (/no1)

**FlowerLover** whoa you scared me! Hihi my YM alerted me with a review email and well I was all alone in my room and I got really jumpy lol (it's almost midnight here btw) about your question, well can't answer them just yet but here's a hint. I do have big and I mean big plans for all of this lol (smiles) thank you for the review!

**Cza-chan** you've done it again! Saying my name! haha lol (sighs) if you weren't my bestfriend I've already made appointment with a Yakuza or something to sabotage you lol haha

**animefan518 **yep it is don't worry! (smiles)

**FanficPixie** wah don't worry Syaoran hadn't slept with anyone! (OMG) and I wasn't planning to :P anyway after this chap your questions will be answered

**Pinaygrrl **haha you never fail to make me smile thanks!

**donut **glad you enjoyed the last chap! Thank you so much! (smiles)

**Fantasy-chick13 **I won't, that is a fact (smiles) thanks for the review!

**MysticMoonEmpress **you'll enjoy this chap too... err... hopefully lol (smiles) anyway everything is going on plan thanks for the support! (smiles)

**Chapter 15:**

_**Unanticipated Turn of Events  
**_

The head guard unlocked the door to the room where Syaoran and the others where. When the soldier step inside, all the kids inside stood up. Even Naoko did it except for Syaoran who still had his head low.

"Attention, the Princess is about to appear in thy presence," he said. Everybody kneeled on their knees when Chiharu entered with Yamazaki behind her. Well everybody except for Syaoran that is.

"Ojo-sama," they all said.

Chiharu stared at them speechless. She had never seen such scene. The room was so small and yet there were about twelve inside. Small mattresses serve as their beds and the room isn't very hygienic.

"Chiharu-chan," Yamazaki's voice was the one who brought her back to reality. She looked at everyone and her attention was caught by the young man at the show earlier. He still got his head bent low and he doesn't seem to have any plans in looking up at the Princess.

Chiharu looked back at the kids and smiled, "Arise everyone. You don't have to be so formal." She told them.

Everyone was surprised at her words that they looked at her in aw. Naoko stood up and bowed down her head in Chiharu's direction, "Thank you Ojo-sama, you are too modest."

Chiharu smiled at her, "Please stop with the formality already."

Naoko looked back at her and smiled. Chiharu looked at the head soldier, "Leave us," she ordered.

"But Princess—."

"Go," Yamasaki said. The soldier lowered his head, "Yes Prince." He left the room.

Chiharu looked back at Naoko, "So, you are the one whose in-charge here?" she asked.

Naoko shook her head, "I'm just taking care of the little ones after the day's work, Ojo-sama."

"And... him?" she asked talking about Syaoran. "How is he?"

Naoko take a quick look at Syaoran's direction then back at Chiharu.

"He is... He really is in a bad condition..." her voice trailed off. She doesn't want to remember the way he looked when the soldier had brought him back.

Chiharu lowered her gaze feeling so down, "I... I don't have any idea that... well, this stuffs happens here."

Yamazaki also looked miserable. He also couldn't believe that his father is behind this entire enslavement thing. He knows that his father is in-charge of the fortresses and that the slaves are working inside but he never imagined how terrible his father was towards the slaves.

"And I... actually I came here to ask for forgiveness," Chiharu started. "I know Uncle Heimdall had gone too far and well I just wanted to—."

"Nothing that you'll say will make a difference. It had already happened so just be gone," Syaoran cut her sentence.

"Hey!" Yamazaki exclaimed. They all looked at Syaoran. He also lifted his head now and looked at them. Actually it was more like a glare. "Ron-kun..." Naoko muttered.

"You must show some respect to—,"

"It's okay Yamazaki-kun," Chiharu assured him with a slight smile. She looked back at Syaoran who returned her stare with such hatred. Chiharu couldn't seem to look him straight in the eye. She was too guilty and well, his amber eyes are like flame burning right through her.

"But Chiharu-chan..."

"He has ever right to be angry," she said without looking at Yamazaki. He looked at her devastatingly, "Chiharu-chan..."

Chiharu suppressed a smile. She looked at Naoko and said, "What is your name?"

Naoko was a bit alarmed at her question. She stood up straight and answered her at once, "Yanagisawa Naoko desu."

Chiharu looked at her for a while, _'Yanagisawa? I know I've heard that name before,'_ she thought. She smiled again and said, "It's alright. You don't have to be nervous."

Naoko relaxed a little and nodded her head, "Hai."

"Is it okay if I call you Naoko?"

"Of course, Ojo-sama."

"Please, just call me Chiharu."

Naoko stared at her unable to reply but she shyly nodded her head. "Hai," she said.

"Tell me Naoko-chan, where are all the other little children?" she asked her. Naoko looked at every child inside the room then back at Chiharu and answered aguishly, "They were all that is left."

"What do you mean?"

"A lot had died from sickness and hunger," she explained. "They were just the ones who were lucky enough to survive," she added in a somber voice.

Chiharu was shocked at this new information. Even Yamazaki was alarmed. "I... I didn't know..." she said in agony. She saw a little girl with long black hair set in a messy pigtail hid behind Naoko. The little girl is shaking.

Chiharu kneeled down and smiled at the girl, "You don't have to be scared." She told her. The little girl lightened up a bit. "What is your name?"

The little girl shyly smiled at Chiharu and answered in a soft voice, "Chi-Chiharu."

"Ara! We have the same name," Chiharu exclaimed. The little girl slightly nodded her head. Chiharu smiled at her again and pats the girl on the head, "Don't worry, you'll be out of this dark place soon."

The little girl gave her a sweet smile. Syaoran on the other hand, glances their way. He suddenly felt a heavy swelling in his heart. He lowered his head remembering his father. No one has patted him on the head other than his father, but now. He closed his eyes trying to shake off the sadness he felt.

Chiharu stood up and looked at all of them, "I'll be leaving for now," she started. She looked at Naoko and said, "We'll see again. That is a fact." She turned to look at Syaoran, "And I assure you this will never happen again."

Syaoran looked back at her. His amber eyes still had a hint of hatred in them. He didn't say a word until Chiharu and Yamazaki left. He just watched the others as they started to talk about Chiharu. Naoko looked back at him and smiled. He just stared back and soon after he went to rest back down his bed.

* * *

"I have decided to take twelve people with me," Chiharu informed Heimdall. She was now inside Heimdall's office and she was talking to him about her so called requests. 

"What? Twelve people!" Heimdall exclaimed.

"Well you said I can take all the little ones with me," Chiharu reminded him. Heimdall looked at her imploringly. "Yes but I..."

"Oh I forgot. It was ten younger ones and two older ones."

"What! Chiharu-chan I thought—."

"I think it is a brilliant idea to take the other two since the younger ones I was talking about were hmm..." she paused a little, "Already close to them," she explained. Heimdall tried to protest but Chiharu didn't let him speak. "The older ones were a girl and a boy. Oh! The boy was actually the young man on the pitch earlier," she went on.

"Eeh?"

Chiharu smiled at him, "I was kind of impressed at how he defended himself from the lion and well, he has potentials. I could make him train to be one of the Palace Guard. I mean, he is strong for what I've seen. He was tortured by one of your man by the way before he was put into the pitch."

"How did you know about that?" Heimdall asked feeling all embarrassed. He was not planning to let her know about the torture thing because he knows she'll get all mad again.

Chiharu just kept her smile on her face, "Well when I went down the lower deck to check on him, I saw his condition and it is really bad. I didn't realized it back at the pitch when I saw him afar, but now that I've seen him up close, his injuries isn't the one you'll get by a lion charging up on you or from working here."

Heimdall looked back at her speechless. He adores her for her kind and sweet self but she is also clever and it is really hard to go against her when she had made a decision. He also had his own reasons why he can't refuse her though. He sighed defeated and said, "Okay okay I get what you want to say."

"Then it's all set. I'm taking them back with me at the palace tomorrow," she announced.

Heimdall sighed again and looked at his attendant, "Fine then. You can tell Hen-san here about these people so we'll be able to inform them."

"No need to worry about that. They were all in a same room anyway, the one at the far left side of the lower deck," She told him. "And before it really slips my mind," she looked back at Heimdall with witty eyes, "Their rooms are pretty small."

Heimdall was now completely mortified. _'She might've been thinking about me as a madman now,'_ he thought miserably.

Chiharu smiled to herself jubilantly after seeing the look of humiliation at him. She knows it's not good but she was really mad at what she found out. She just wanted to have justice for the little ones. She also know that their freedom here at the fortress isn't enough but little by little she'll sure to give them justice.

* * *

"Oooh..." Sakura whimpered as she tried moving her shoulders. She was so tired with all the flying they made, other than that she had used a lot of her powers in combining the Fly Card and the Dash Card just to get at Xiuse faster. 

Tomoyo looked at her worriedly, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura looked at her and smiled a bit, "Don't worry about me Tomoyo-chan. I'm just a bit tired that's all. A little rest and I'll be back to my normal self."

Tomoyo smiled at her and her eyes twinkle, "Oh Sakura-chan you're still full of life even though you are already beaten up. So cute!" she then started filming Sakura again.

Sakura sweat dropped, _'I didn't know she was carrying a camcorder in her bag,'_ she thought. (A/N you're right about that Sakura... hmmm... I don't remember making her put that in her bag too— (receives a blow behind the head from someone) ouch! ('get back to the story!') Gomenasai!)

"Yoshii! Let's call it a day Tomoyo-chan and tomorrow let's get back into business!" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled at her and nodded her head in agreement, "Hai."

(A/N alright! They'll be starting tomorrow! It's about time... (sighs))

* * *

Syaoran got up early the next morning. He wasn't really feeling that well yet but he doesn't want to stay in bed anymore. He was about to go out the room when the door opened and three soldiers came in. 

The others inside the room awoke with a start. They all looked terrified of what these soldiers might about to do again.

"What do you want," Syaoran asked them.

The soldier at the middle stepped forward and pulled something at his pocket, out.

Syaoran prepared himself, the kids with Naoko even gasped. To everyone's surprise the soldier pulled out a piece of paper.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"By the Signed Contract of the Princess of Lottuse with the Chief of the Fortresses, Everyone at the Room at the Far Left side of the Lower Deck..."

More sweat drops. (A/N that's long... who made that treaty!)

".. Shall be Discharged from the Fortress to serve at the Palace." He announced.

"What?" Syaoran stammered.

Naoko got up from her bed.

"Furthermore, The Older One, female, Shall serve as a Personal Maiden for the Princess. And the Other Older One, male, Shall serve as a Palace Guard after Fully Recovering from his Injuries and a Month's training. If anyone here has any Objections, this Contract will most likely be disregarded."

Silence...

Syaoran stared at the soldiers for a moment. _'A Palace Guard you say? After they annihilated my Kingdom they are going to make me take part as one of their Palace Guard!'_ he thought angrily. He glared at the soldiers, "What do they think we are? Toys?" he shouted but stopped when he heard one of the little ones cried. He turned around and saw everyone's eyes at him. Then it hit him. This is their chance to have a more bright future than here at the fortress, but here he was trying to take it away from them. He then saw Naoko who stared back at him with such sadness in her eyes. How could he be such a fool? So selfish? Still shaking with anger he lowered his head.

"Your response?" the soldier asked.

Syaoran took a deep breath before he looked back at the soldiers. There was a moment's pause before he spoke up, "We agree to." He answered. He heard the little ones cheered behind him.

"Contract acknowledged." The soldier had said and the three of them left.

When the soldier had closed the door, Naoko approached Syaoran. "Ron-kun... Arigato," she said.

"That's... That is all I could do for them and... For your birthday," he answered without looking at her.

Naoko looked at him surprised, her eyes went all soggy and the next thing she knew she was crying. "Thank you... Thank you..." she cried.

(A/N oww... Syaoran is so so sweeeeeeeeeet lol please don't flame me!)

* * *

Late in the morning, Chiharu and Yamazaki together with Syaoran and the others had prepared to go back to the palace. When Chiharu found out that it was Naoko's birthday, she got all excited that she said they'll have a feast for her at the palace. This made Naoko flush. The little ones were taken into a limousine and Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and Syaoran was going to take another limo. 

When they were waiting for the limo, Syaoran had already thought of a lot of things. He decided that this is his chance to take action. He is going to investigate how his Kingdom had been destroyed and who killed his family. He will have his revenge sooner or later.

Chiharu looked at Syaoran and smiled, "I'm glad you accepted my offer," she said. "You don't have to worry. I saw great potential in you."

He stared back at her emotionlessly, "I have to warn you though. I am not your ordinary slave or even a palace guard." He looked at her meaningfully. Chiharu was puzzled at his words. She shook away the thought and just gave him a sweet smile, "I could see that. You do have a lot of potentials," she said as their limo stopped in front of them. Chiharu and Yamazaki came in first then Naoko and Syaoran. They left the fortress.

* * *

Sakura blocked the sun's light from her eyes. She and Tomoyo were now at the Central City of the Xiuse country and the sun is already high above the sky. 

"Xiuse's Central City sure is pretty busy!" she exclaimed. It is true that the central city is so busy. You could see all kinds of people in the street. Cars and taxi were everywhere. They were also computer operated vehicles.

"The Xiuse's Central City can be compared to the Early New York City," Tomoyo started explaining. "It's the city that never sleeps. Furthermore, when the Lottuse haven't overpowered the Xiuse Kingdom yet, their Central City is also the Center of Trading."

"Hoe..." Sakura exclaimed in amazement. The country didn't look like a rundown state from what she had imagined because of the Lottuse. But she knew that at those fortresses there were hidden secrets of cruelty and slavery behind them. "Well, Xiuse sure is big! Oow! How are we going to find lead to 'you know who's' whereabouts?" she wondered out loud. She carefully rephrased the Prince to 'you know who' in case someone's listening.

"Don't worry, going to pubs and inns in this city will be a great idea to gather information," Tomoyo told her. Sakura looked at her and smiled gratefully, "Oh Tomoyo-chan! I'm glad you're here with me! I didn't know what I'm going to do if I'm here all alone!" she said.

Tomoyo smiled at her, "Not at all Sakura-chan."

They started walking again. At that very same time, the limousines where Syaoran and the others were had already arrived at the Central City. They are going to take the Royal Bullet train to go to the Palace.

Sakura and Tomoyo went from pub to pub and inn to inn but still they haven't gotten any necessary information.

"Do you want to go explore at the next town?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura nodded her head, "I can't give up yet. As long as the sun is still up in the sky will go find information," she said full of determination.

"That's the spirit," Tomoyo smiled ate her. They went to the train station to move to the next town.

Syaoran and the others had gotten out of the limousines. They took the card Chiharu gave them and went inside the station. The Royal Bullet train is a special three-compartment train for the Royal family. They went to the left direction. There is a card booth specially made for the Royal Family to check their cards for the reserved compartment.

Tomoyo and Sakura took their card and saw two limousines pull out from the train station. "Looks like a Royal Family was here," Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. She knows about the law the Lottuse had made about transportations. Only Royal Families were allowed to have a limousine. The other landlords couldn't have one but they'll be allowed to own a computer operated cars.

"Let's go Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "Okay," Sakura agreed. They went inside the station and headed to their right for the card booth. After the computer checked their cards, they move up.

An attendant led Chiharu and the others upstairs to the Royal Bullet train.

Sakura and Tomoyo waited at the escalator since the entrance to the second floor has been blocked close with a thick steel bar because the Royal Bullet train was still on the railway. "They sure have a tight security for the Royal Family," Sakura commented as she tries to take a look at all the people who were already at the floor getting in the Royal Family train. She noticed that they were all little kids.

Just then, opposite Sakura and Tomoyo's direction, at the opposite escalator, four people came into view. Sakura had her attention at the little kids getting inside the train. _'Royal Families here sure don't know Family Planning,'_ she thought.

(A/N me sweat drops)

Chiharu and the others step off the escalator and went to follow the little ones inside the compartment.

"Kirei... Their Princess sure looked beautiful in her yellow dress," Tomoyo's voice broke Sakura's attention. "Hoe?" she said and turned to look at the four young people's figure. A tall lean figure of a young man with messy chocolate brown hair caught her eye. She froze.

Chiharu went in first then followed by Yamazaki. Naoko entered too and Syaoran was the last one who got on the train.

'_Li-kun...'_ Sakura's mind was racing she got back to her senses as the train's compartment door started to close behind Syaoran's back. "Li-kun!" she shouted.

'_Huh?'_ Syaoran stopped. He is positive someone just called him. The compartment door had closed behind him. He stared at the door.

"Ron-kun?" Naoko asked him when she saw him looking puzzled. The train had started moving.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura run towards the train when the thick steel bar had pulled up to open the entrance.

Syaoran looked at Naoko, "It's nothing."

"Li-kun!" Sakura shouted once more trying to catch up with the train.

Syaoran froze as he saw a glimpse of short auburn hair in pigtails at the door. He looked back at the door.

Sakura's emerald eyes met Syaoran's own amber eyes. It looks like everything had happened in slow motion.

'_Kinomoto...'_

The Royal Bullet train sped off.

Syaoran stood frozen in his spot. _'What I saw just now isn't a dream, right? No, that isn't possible. How could be a girl living at the other side of the continent be here?'_ So many questions came rushing inside his head. He was staring at the door blankly.

"Ron-kun? Are you okay?" a voice broke into his thoughts. _'Huh?'_ he saw Naoko's brown eyes looking straight at him. He shook his head, "I'm okay," he lied.

Sakura stared perplexedly at the now very far Royal Bullet train. _'Li-kun...'_ her heart was racing inside her chest. All she had felt before, the unknown emotions she felt for him came back to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo run up to her side. She was breathing heavily.

Sakura blankly rummaged inside her pocket to get her cards but Tomoyo stopped her. "Dame Sakura-chan! You can't use it here," Tomoyo reminded her.

Sakura, now getting back to her senses looked back at Tomoyo. Tears were now forming in her eyes, "He's still alive. I am right! He is alive!"

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura looked back at the Royal Bullet train that looked like a speck of dirt now that it is far away. _'I'll come after you... Just wait, Li-kun...'_ she thought a new fire of determination flowing inside her.

* * *

(A/N I know you want to kill me now! But wait! Please! Just a little longer! I have to finish this first (sry) I know I know I'm such a mean girl wah but I have to... they can't meet yet not until Eriol— ok enough of this already. 

Hope you enjoyed this chap! (smiles)

RR pls! hehe (smiles) thank you so much (/no1)


	17. Uncertainties

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for not updating lately, I injured my left hand and I can't use the keyboard properly. Then about the net connection suddenly going crazy, I can't connect properly. So many abnormalities OMG

Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**FlowerLover **hey! I just realized! You're initials are the same as my real name! FL (smiles) anyway sorry bout that, just hang in there a little bit and you'll see what I have in store for all of you (grins)

**Fantasy-chick13 **glad you liked the last chap and sure, here's a long chap (smiles)

**review lord **(smiles) nice deduction! But you forgot about the fact that the Lottuse where Chiharu is from and Sakura's Kingdom were at war before hehe... well this chap will help you think of what'll happen next (smiles)

**Pinaygrrl** whoa! You surprised me! (smiles) sure don't worry I will continue writing and well... I'll make longer chaps too (smiles)

**Tramie** here you go! Hope you'll enjoy this chap too (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress** thank you so much! (smiles) this chap is a bit late but I wish it'll make your time reading this worthwhile (/no1)

**shortygirl333 **sorry for the late update... (smiles) well here's the follow up to last chap! Thanks!

**Akum** in every darkness there's always brightness... eeh? I didn't make a sense there eh? Oh well sorry for that and thanks for the review!

**Serenity** hey thanks for the review! (smiles) just a little more and they will, yakusoku da! (smiles)

**animefan518** me too (smiles) I'm happy you liked what's happening on my fic. Don't worry you won't regret reading it (smiles) and I'm really really sorry for not updating lately...

**Polar Heat** well you never know (smiles) the world is full of surprises after all. You may end up having a unique and romantic story too (smiles) thanks for the review! And I'll try to e-mail you about my plans for the fic... (/no1)

**SakuraBloom **Thank you so much! (smiles) I'll do my best with this fic count in it (/no1)

**BitterSweetMel **thanks for the review! (smiles) well I'm really sorry for the very late update... anyway here's the next chap (smiles)

Well I really am mean and the last chap really is a cruel one (receives a blow from behind) ouch! ('You're the one who wrote it! So go and make up with us!') okay okay after a couple more chaps (sob) well in return for not updating for days I'll have a follow up chap after this chap later this day too (smiles) hope that'll make all of you happy (/no1)

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 16:**

_**Uncertainties**_

Chiharu had prepared a little feast for Naoko's birthday. She may have agreed at Eriol about not befriending the slaves but she just couldn't help it. At dinner, all of them are at the dinning hall. They sat at the long table. It was also a relief that it can assemble about sixteen people so they all ate together.

The little ones were shy at first but Yamasaki decided to make them feel comfortable by eating as untidy as he could. Everyone sweat dropped at him but the little ones loosened up and finally ate all the foods they wanted to eat. Chiharu began asking Naoko about a lot of stuffs like what are her favorite things to do. She found out that Naoko liked reading books especially stories that were scary and mysterious. She also like writing short stories and storytelling to the little ones. Yamazaki was interested at her too and start asking questions. Everyone was having a great time. Everyone except Syaoran, that is.

Syaoran was not really into reading not that he isn't interested, but it's just that he had been taught how to read since he was three years old and well he had read every single book at their Castle Library and their library was known for its massive variety of books. He stared at the food that was served at the table. This will be the first time in eight years that he'd be eating at a long table. The last one was back at his kingdom when he and his family had dinner with the other two leaders of their allied nations. He looked at all the spoon, fork and knife at the side of his plate. It's been a long time since he'd been able to use this stuffs but he could still remember every piece's function. A servant had placed beef steak at their plates and he could see the little ones happily eating away. They didn't care if they make such ruckus or not. He could hear Chiharu, Naoko and Yamazaki talking and sometimes they ask what he thinks but he just shook or nods his head. He has other things in mind than to join their conversation.

'_Kinomoto...'_ he thought as he remembered the incident earlier that afternoon. It was just a split second that he saw her because of the train's speed. Now that he thinks of it, he might've imagined everything. First of all, how could be a girl from the other side of the earth be there? The Lottuse had war with the other two nations so they'd block all transportation from the Lottuse's Colony going in and out to the Souma and Daidouji Countries. Secondly, if for example she'd be there what'll be her purpose? Thirdly, if she really is that girl, how come he hadn't felt her aura earlier? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to remember every detail he saw even in a split of a second.

'_Short auburn hair, still set in those cute pigtails... She had matured and had grown taller, but it's been seven years... No... She could have been anybody. Maybe she just looked like her. It's been seven years Syaoran! You wouldn't be able to identify her just like that...'_ he tried reasoning with himself. He remembers what happened. A voice calling his name, Li-Kun, _'No I must've imagined that.'_ The train's door closing behind him, a glimpse of auburn hair from the glasses of the door then... Beautiful emerald eyes... _'Those eyes...'_ he thought, a sudden profound feeling rising at his heart. _'Is it possible that another girl would have those very same emerald eyes...?' _he wondered. He sighed. He was really confused now, not to mention hungry. All the thinking and remembering sure made him hungry. He took the knife and the regular sized fork and dug into the soft yet juicy flesh of the beef. He started slicing it with his right hand holding the knife when he heard someone speak.

"Sugoi Ron-kun!" Naoko's voice interrupted him.

'_Huh?'_ he looked up and saw everyone's eyes on him. _'Now what?'_ he thought feeling his ears go red. He's not really good at being the center of attention.

"You hold the fork and the knife like a real pro!" Yamazaki commented amazed too. Naoko nodded her head, "As if you've been doing it all your life!"

Syaoran looked back at his plate where he had cut the beef real perfectly. For a minute he just stared at his plate then the little Chiharu girl spoke up, "Big brother Ron looks like an Oji-sama!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Syaoran froze. Chiharu's eyes looking at him skeptically.

* * *

Tomoyo watched Sakura who was outside the hotel's balcony gazing up at the stars. After the incident at the station, Sakura had been really quiet and seem to be lost in thought. Tomoyo couldn't stand seeing her bestfriend like that and yet she knows that Sakura will never tell her what she's worrying about especially because Sakura doesn't want to worry her too. But Tomoyo's worried anyway and all she could do is watch her.

(A/N whoa so many worries... (eyes spinning))

Sakura stared longingly at the stars. It has become a habit of hers staring at the night sky whenever she is deep in thought. Too bad, the sky she was staring right now has few stars than back at their place. She sighed remembering this certain chocolate haired guy with expressive amber eyes. Now that she thought of what happened earlier, she wasn't really sure if it was Li who she saw.

She hadn't felt his aura and well when she saw his eyes even for just a split second, she saw not the eyes of the boy she met almost eight years ago. His eyes had such coldness and yet sober in them. She sighed again. Sakura remembered the one she saw at the station and without noticing it she had started comparing him to the one she knew when she was young.

'_He was just about three inches taller than me before. Now he was more than a foot tall and his stature...'_ she remembered the lean figure of a young man. She flushed bright pink thinking how he changed physically. _'Yamete Sakura!'_ she scolded herself. _'It's not like his skinny before, well I guess... he is about sixteen now, right? So it's just normal.'_ She closed her eyes and tried remembering every detail that had happened.

'_I saw him entering the train's door. And everything around me seemed to have stopped. I ran at his direction as soon as the steel bar was unlocked, I called his name... Li-kun...'_ she thought very slowly. _'Then I had caught up with the train's door but it started to move... I called out his name again and, he turned his eyes on the door... I...' _she slowly opened her eyes. Her heart felt like it weighed a ton. It's like it is crashing inside her and she couldn't seem to breathe. _'His eyes... It wasn't the one I know but it is his amber eyes that looked back at me,'_ she told herself. Her heart is beating furiously inside her now. All that she had felt before exploded inside her as if she had been keeping those feelings locked away for a long time. _'What is this I'm feeling?'_ she asked. _'I know I am upset because we haven't caught up with him. But why is that this disappointment I'm feeling is different from what I should feel?'_ she wondered real confuse. _'I... I don't know what's happening to me...'_

She gazed back up at the stars and thought, _'Oji-sama... Li-kun... Why are you such a mystery to me?'_

Tomoyo just watched her from the back. If anyone could understand what Sakura was feeling it can only be her. _'Oh Sakura-chan... You really have such soft and yet insensible heart... You are so fragile my dear Sakura...'_ she thought.

* * *

Syaoran glared at Yamazaki and Naoko, "If you don't have anything to say then don't speak at all!" he retorted and grabbed his fork where the beef was set and ate the whole thing. He chewed the beef heatedly.

Everyone sweat dropped at him.

"What!" Syaoran asked them when they were still eyeing him.

The kids immediately went back to their food.

"Gomenasai Ron-kun, it wasn't really like that." Naoko tried to explain. But Syaoran just gave her a cold stare and started eating again.

'_You are such an unpredictable guy Ron,'_ Yamazaki thought with a smile.

But Chiharu just eyed him. She was not really going to buy his sudden change of mood but she didn't say a word. She smiled at them and said, "Eat up everyone. Remember that all of this was served for you."

Syaoran took a sigh of relief. A second there he thought he won't be able to escape. _'At least they're the type that'll believe anything...'_ he thought in relieve. Just then he felt a sudden instinct of being watched. He turns his head on his right and saw Chiharu staring at him. She immediately looked away. He eyed Chiharu for a moment, _'Well at least I thought they all are... Looks like I have to be more careful,'_ he decided. He went back on his plate and finished his food.

* * *

Eriol looked at the night sky. He was standing on a rooftop at one of the tall buildings of the Central City at Xiuse. He knew that Chiharu had just gone to the fortress and that she might be back at the Palace located just around the coast of the Xiuse Country. He stared at the city just below him and let himself be dazzled by the lights that all the buildings were creating.

'_Heir of Li... Where could you be?'_ he wondered to himself. _'You haven't died out there didn't you? You can't die... You mustn't... Not until we settle everything between us,'_ he thought.

Eriol looked up the sky again. He saw the moon brightly shining up in the night sky. He glared at it. _'I have to find him before the moon goes to its new moon phase,'_ he thought. _'When the moon is completely hidden in the sky, it also hides all my powers,'_ he noted to himself disgustedly. Who could have thought that a person as powerful as he, has such ludicrous weak point? Well as long as no one knows about it, it's okay.

Turning his eyes away from the sky, Eriol went back inside the building.

(A/N everyone has got to have weak points too you know lol I do too and that is my hands darn!)

* * *

All the kids Chiharu had taken at the fortress served at the kitchen of the palace. Every afternoon though, they have a break and Chiharu would call all of them to the garden and teach them. Naoko also helped her now that she is Chiharu's personal maiden.

Syaoran's wounds haven't completely healed yet but he is recovering very fast. It turned out that Yamazaki had great knowledge about medicinal herbs and his potions were all very effective. Syaoran wandered around the palace whenever he had a chance, and by their fifth day there he had memorized all the rooms from the first floor up to the fourth floor. He still has three floors to memorize especially that he haven't found the room he was looking for. It was the King's office, where he will try to get information.

It was pretty hard for Syaoran to wander around the palace with Chiharu observing him with such hawk like eyes. He wasn't dumb to understand that Chiharu was suspecting him about things. Those suspicions though are a complete mystery to him. He wasn't sure if she suspected something about his identity. It could be anything.

On a sunny afternoon, while Chiharu and the others were outside, Syaoran went into the palace's library. As he rummaged inside for books that he needs he came cross upon a book covered in black velvet skin with a golden Chinese writings in front. He understood very well what the Chinese writings say and it says 'Prayers for Amulets'. Curiously he took the book along the others he had taken.

At one of the long tables inside the library, he started reading all the books.

* * *

"I'll go look for it Chiharu-sama," Naoko offered. Chiharu smiled at her, "Thank you Naoko-chan."

It was that time of the day where Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and all the little ones were outside the garden. Chiharu was teaching them how to write and she noticed that one of her guide book was left at the library so Naoko offered to get it for her.

She got up and went inside the palace. It has already been two weeks since they arrived and everything is doing fine. The task the little ones contribute at the kitchen isn't as hard as it was back at the fortress. She was also happy to see how lively and healthy everybody was looking, well... except for Syaoran who hasn't fully recovered with his injuries yet. Come to think of it, she barely sees Syaoran now. She was busy with her maiden work and on her free time every afternoon, they were at the garden but Syaoran never shows up.

'_Well, I guess he needs to rest well so that he'll recover fast,'_ she thought with a smile and stopped in front of the library. When she was about to open the door she saw Syaoran seated on one of the chairs at the long table. Books were piled up around him but he doesn't really mind. He was busily reading a book that all she could see was covered in black. She smiled at the sight of him. You could say that she misses him. Her feelings for him never change even though he kind a rejected her.

"Ron-kun, I wasn't expecting to see you here." She said as she approached his table.

Syaoran looked a bit surprise but he just looked at her and didn't say a word. He went back to his book and started reading.

Naoko tried to see what he was reading but to her dismay, all she saw was Chinese writing that she really couldn't understand. "Wow I didn't know you could read Chinese. Come to think of it, I never really knew anything about you," she said aloud.

Syaoran took a deep breath and looked at her again. Naoko blushed, seeing his amber eyes never failed to make her heart beat so fast. She was expecting him to say something like telling her where he came from but to her dismay what he said was, "Do you mind? I'm reading."

Naoko frowned at his cold approach but she was really used to it now. "Fine, sorry for interrupting your reading, Oji-sama!" she retorted and left him to go to the bookshelf where Chiharu told her about her book.

Syaoran didn't really care about her reply. He was also used to her angry replies. But then he stopped remembering how she called him 'Oji-sama'. A sudden pain shot back inside his heart. He lowered his head and tried to shake away the image of a seven year old auburn haired girl who always calls him that.

'_Snap out of it!'_ he scolded himself. He wasn't really sure what's going on inside him every time he remembers that girl but all he knows is that, he'd do anything just to see her once again.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo had traveled from town to town in search for the Prince of Li. She hasn't given up on him yet. She'll never give up not until she was free from all the uncertainties he gives her.

"It's too bad that we couldn't get information at the station about where the Royal Train was heading," Tomoyo was saying. They were on their way back to the inn where they were staying. Sakura glanced at her direction and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I guess it's just typical not to give away such information. I mean they would be really suspicious now that we are asking about their Princess' whereabouts, right?"

"You're right," Tomoyo sighed. Sakura smiled at her and said, "Don't worry we'll find him soon enough!"

Tomoyo looked at her and beam at her, "I know we will and... I'm glad you're not feeling so depress now."

"Hoe?" Sakura stared back at her lost. Tomoyo just shook her head, "It's nothing. Let's go back. Tomorrow why don't we head north? I think if we go there we'll—."

"But Tomoyo-chan, wasn't it that the Lottuse Palace where located at the north coast of the country? I mean if we go there... It'll be really tough for us to search with all the guards around."

"Yes you are right, but if we lie low we'll be just fine. And actually Sakura-chan, I had been thinking about this quite some time now. With my ability we could find information without being found," Tomoyo told her.

Sakura beamed at her, "You're absolutely right Tomoyo-chan!" then she stop and looked at her worriedly. "But is it really okay for you? I mean I know you could read minds," she lowered her voice in case someone's nearby, "... but the side effect of it."

Tomoyo smiled at her, "No need to worry. I'll use it as carefully as I could." She assured her. Sakura watched her bestfriend quietly. She remembered the first time Tomoyo used her ability continuously. She ended up having migraine all week. But Tomoyo is the type that when she set ups her mind into something she'll surely do it no matter what. Example of that is her obsession about dressing up Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and calmed herself, _'I'll just have to look for her,'_ she decided.

* * *

(A/N I know it's kind a short for a late update but actually I have the continuation of this scene already but it must be included to the next chap. Don't worry if you could wait for a while I'll finish two more chaps today and update them later today. Promise! (smiles)

I'm really really sorry for the late update anyway I hope you liked this chap!

RR pls! and just wait for the next two chaps I'll be updating later today (smiles)


	18. A New Acquaintance

**Disclaimer:** I did not think that typing with an injured hand would take this long! Sorry! I guess I can't update the other chap today but at least I get to upload two chaps...

**Pinaygrrl** I'm not really expecting someone to review yet(smiles) thank you!

**BitterSweetMel** thanks its feeling a lot better now (smiles) thanks again!

**Fanficpixie **haha well we're getting close to that part now (/no1)

Let us cut the chase and go on with the next chap :P

**Chapter 17:**

_**A New Acquaintance**_

Chiharu looked at the head Palace Guard. He was a man of his early forties with dark brown brushed up hair and green eyes. His name is Rei Sasaki. Both of them were at the balcony of the palace.

"I see. So he has recovered from his injuries already," Rei said. Chiharu nodded her head, "That is right Sasaki-sensei." Rei kneeled down and lowered his head, "Then I shall take him for training as you order Your Highness," he said.

"Keep an eye on him Sasaki-sensei. There is something about him that really caught my attention," she told him. Rei nodded his head, "I understand."

"You're dismissed," she said and Rei left after his curtsy.

Chiharu stood up from her chair and went into the banister of the balcony. She stared at the palace garden just below her and saw a now familiar figure of a young man. She had kept a very close watch at him. He has not shown any suspicious acts lately but it does not mean she had given up on him. She is still curious about his identity. She had called her Uncle Heimdall the night she saw his behavior at the dinner and asked if he has other records about him. To her dismay, all she found out was that his name was Showron and that he was capture from the Li Country. The strange part of it was that the soldiers who had taken him vanished after a week. They found them though and well all of them had gone crazy. No one knows what happened. Heimdall also told her that Syaoran also lost his memory that's why he never remembered his past.

'_Lost his memory huh?'_ she thought as she saw Syaoran with the other ones gardening. _'Who are you really? Ron-kun?'_ she wondered.

* * *

Syaoran had started his training at Rei's place. It was in the middle of the woods not far from the palace. It was only far because they have to go there on foot. On his first day of training, he put a lot of effort in hiding his skills. He cannot give away his secret that easily. Nevertheless, really, it took every ounce of strength in him to hold back his self. Rei is not a bad instructor he was not that good either, just average. There were times that Syaoran tells himself to just imagine that it was Takka-sensei teaching him but with all the basic stuffs, that Rei has been teaching him it's hard to pretend.

Syaoran awoke early in the morning on his second week of training. His body ache not because Rei's training is hard instead, it is pretty hard to control your true strength. He got up from bed to collect water at a lake not far from the house. As he put on his working clothes, he heard a loud knock outside. He looked at his door in puzzlement. Who could be visiting them there?

Another knock came and Syaoran was irritated. He went outside his room and went to the living room. He grabbed the doorknob as another knock came. "Stop it already!" he snapped at the person as he opened it.

"What?" he said as soon as he had opened the door. "Oh!" a soft voice of a girl greeted him. Syaoran stood still. He wasn't expecting a girl at the front steps especially on how loud the knock has been. He thought it was a man's doing.

"Good morning. You must be my father's new apprentice," the girl who was about his age with short curly dark brown hair greeted with a smile. She was carrying large square basket.

A vein had popped out from Syaoran's forehead. He wasn't considering himself as Rei's apprentice because he doesn't recognize him as his teacher. For him, Takka-sensei will always and will be the only one he acknowledges.

"I'm not—."

"My name is Rika Sasaki. How are you?" she asked as she extended her right hand at him.

Syaoran stared at her hand. It is true that it was rude to stare like that but he couldn't help it. He wasn't the type who gets nice with someone at first meeting.

"I'll call him." Syaoran said instead and left the door open for her to come in. He went inside and goes to Rei's room located just at the left side of the living room.

Rika was a bit astonished at how Syaoran treated her but she just shook her head and went inside the house. She closed the door behind her and settled on the couch. She placed her basket at the table and watched at Syaoran as he started knocking on Rei's door.

Syaoran knocked once and the door opened. Rei got out and Rika stood up and beamed, "Father!" she exclaimed.

"Rika!" Rei said in surprise. Rika run towards him and they gather up in a tight hug. "I missed you father," Rika said. "I missed you too my sweet Rika," Rei replied.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He was not really into seeing this kind of scene. He turned his back at them and made his way to the door. He was about to leave when Rei called at him, "Ron, you know it is impolite to leave when there is a guest," he said.

Syaoran stopped in his tracks and looked back, "Sorry." Was all that he said. Rika looked at her father, "Its okay father." she looked back at Syaoran. "So Ron is your name. Nice meeting you," she said and lowered her head in a polite greeting.

Syaoran didn't really care but he nodded his head and murmured, "Whatever." He looked at Rei, "I'll go collect water."

"I'll give you ten minutes to finish your work," Rei said. Syaoran just lowered his head in a polite manner and left.

Rika watched as he closed the door. She looked back her father, "He's pretty silent," she said.

"It comes natural to him," he replied. Rika then clapped her hands together, "Anyway, I've made strawberry cake for all of us!" she said and went back to the table to get her basket. "I'll just put this on the ref for a while then I'll help with the household chores," she said and went to the kitchen. Rei watched her with a smile. He just loves her daughter for she was very responsible and mature. _'I thought your mother's death would leave you shattered into pieces but, I guess I just worry too much,'_ he thought to himself.

(A/N finally, I get to introduce her. Yey! Cheer up everyone because this is my next cue for the reunion of our love team! Also the meeting of our other love team! Yey!)

* * *

For about a month now, Sakura and Tomoyo stay at an inn at the Northern City of Xiuse. They even made some friends there although they haven't gotten any leads about Syaoran. Right now Sakura told Tomoyo to rest because she knows that Tomoyo wasn't feeling too well with the entire 'reading other people's mind to gather information' thing.

When Tomoyo was still in bed, Sakura decided to snoop around town. She just had the feeling that something interesting will happen today.

She thought she'd ask a new friend of theirs there to come with her into town but the landlady said that she had left very early that day. Sighing, Sakura went into town alone.

* * *

When all the morning chores were finished, Rei started Syaoran's training. Today they'll be training on using the sword.

"First of all, I have to tell you the reason why I wanted you to collect water every morning. It was to enhance your hands and arm muscles. I know you already know that swords weren't light as it looks it is actually—," he stopped talking when Syaoran took out his sword out its sheath.

"This is how you hold the sword, am I right?" Syaoran said trying not to sound like he was mocking Rei. He just couldn't stand it anymore. Rei was treating him as if he doesn't know a thing and it's really hitting his pride.

"That is—," Rei was lost for words because Syaoran was holding the sword like a real professional and well his stance, it was the stance of Early Samurai's. _'Is this what Chiharu-sama meant about 'something about him'?'_ he wondered. Rei cleared his throat and nodded, "That is right."

Syaoran stared at Rei. For a second he saw fear in his eyes yet he's not sure of what.

Rika was watching them from inside the house. She was examining Syaoran's movements. She saw a different and mysterious aura around him. However, as she studies him, she couldn't help feeling all weird. Maybe because she never met an apprentice of his father with the same age as she was and well, that handsome. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself. It doesn't really matter what she's feeling all she knows is that she is happy to see her father again and that she has something to tell to the newly found friends she met back at the city.

* * *

At one of the suburb of the Northern City, a group of rebels had gathered at their meeting place.

"Are all our people informed?" the leader had asked. (A/N okay let's just say that if it is in camera view, only their lips were seen and the rest was hidden. Do you catch my drift? There (smiles) oh and I haven't really thought of their names because they're all a bunch of extras lol so I'll just named them by number okay?)

"Yes. All the rebels from the other groups had been informed," the first rebel, answered. "And what did they said?" the leader asked again.

"They agree upon to our plans."

"That's good. I want you to inform them once again about the date, time and place of our attack," the leader told the rebel.

"Yes sir," the second rebel, answered.

"Tell them this... The date and place of the attack is when the moon is at its new phase, at the day of the festival, everyone will gather at the coast near at the palace."

"I copy that sir," the rebel said.

"And the time of the attack... When the first fire work sets up in the sky..."

"Got it,"

"Make sure you deliver the message clearly," the leader reminded the rebel.

"Of course," the rebel answered. "Go now," the leader, ordered. With a little nod from the rebel's head, he left.

The leader looked at the others, "How about the preparations?"

"The preparations had been taken care of already."

"Good. Make sure the one in-charge of the weapons and the first attack was informed on their timing."

"Yes sir."

"We shall crash the Lottuse's Supremacy on the night of the festival..."

* * *

It was almost dark when Syaoran and Rei stop with their sword training. Rei was pretty astounded at Syaoran. He never imagined that he'd learn that fast. Well we couldn't blame him for he doesn't know that Syaoran had already gone through those training before.

Syaoran was pretty exhausted when they went inside the house. Rika had already prepared their dinner and was also planning to leave afterwards. Syaoran sat at the couch. He rested his head on the couch's cushion.

"Ron you should eat first," Rei told him.

Syaoran looked up at him and shook his head, "I'll pass for now."

Rei smiled at him, "Don't worry. You have potentials, in no time you'll get used to everything." He said and went to the kitchen where Rika was.

Syaoran just sighed after hearing this. He wanted to laugh but he was too exhausted. He was pretty tired with all the effort his doing in pretending he's a newbie. He had to take most of Rei's attack on him to disguise everything. _'Just a couple more weeks and its over, I'll play along the palace guard thing and until I find who lead the attack at my kingdom, I mustn't be caught,'_ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and soon enough, he had fallen to sleep on the couch.

Rika smiled at her father and nodded, they were still inside the kitchen and she was bidding him farewell. "I will come back more often," she assured her father. With all the work she has to do at the inn it was really hard for her to visit him.

"Visiting here once a week is fine. You don't have to stress yourself too much," Rei told her. Rika just smiled at him and shook her head, "Goshimpai naku!" she said and went to get her basket at the sink. "I'll be leaving now before it gets very dark," she said.

"I'll walk you—,"

"It's alright father. You have to take a rest now and eat all your food. Where's Ron-kun by the way?"

"He's pretty tired now. He's at the living room resting," he told her.

"I see. Well I better get moving now. Oyasumi Oto-san," she said and kissed him at the cheek before leaving the room. When she went to the living room, she saw Syaoran fast asleep on the couch. She smiled at the sight of him. He looks very different when sleeping. She approached him and kneeled on the floor for a while. She leaned a little closer and whispered in his ears, "I hope we could be good friends, Ron-kun."

Rika got up once again and with one last glance back at Syaoran she left.

* * *

Sakura was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she lost track of time. She wasn't feeling too well too that's why she never really felt that hungry.

'Tomoyo might be really worried about me! Oh Sakura no baka, what has gotten into you?' she scolder herself. It was pretty dark now and by the looks of it, it was about around nine in the evening. As she turns the curve back to the inn she was staying, she saw a familiar figure with ash colored hood, who was about to enter the inn. She smile and runs faster.

"Rika-chan!" she called.

Rika spun around and beamed at Sakura. "Sakura-chan! How's your day today?" she asked. Sakura couldn't help feeling calm around her. Rika acts like a real mature lady and she remind her of her mother every time she asks her how's her day.

"Just fine. I was looking for you this morning but the Lady said you left," Sakura said.

Rika smiled, "I visited my father today," she said as they went inside the inn.

"Wow! That's great. So how's your father doing?"

"Well he's kind a busy right now."

"He's a teacher right?"

"Yes. He is also the Head Palace Guard."

Sakura fell silent for a moment upon hearing the 'Head Palace Guard' thing. Rika noticed this and asked her, "Is something the matter Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head rather enthusiastically and answered, "No. I was just surprised that your father is a real remarkable person."

"He is and I am proud of him," Rika agreed beaming. Sakura smiled at her and asked, "You'll visit him again soon right? I mean he's busy right now but he'll make up to you some other time I suppose."

"I'm fine about it actually. I understand that he's a busy man. Anyway, he won't be having anytime for me for a couple of weeks because he's teaching a soon-to-be Palace Guard at the castle."

"I see. You're father sure is amazing."

Rika smiled at Sakura, "Anyway. I wanted to tell you and Tomoyo about this guy my father's teaching. He was the same age as me I guess and he's really cute." Sakura saw Rika blushed slightly.

"You liked him don't you!" she teased her.

"Not really that much. He is pretty submissive in a way. Its kind a weird too but he's such a mysterious type of guy."

"Well those type aren't my likes not that I meant anything about that okay," Sakura added when she saw the fervent look on Rika's eyes.

Rika laughed at Sakura's expression. "That's okay. I'm not really sure of him yet, I mean I just met him. Besides, I just wanted to befriend him for now," she told Sakura.

"Well everything starts there," Sakura tease again. Rika reddened but just laughed softly, "I don't really think so."

"Say, what's his name? This guy you're father's apprentice," Sakura asked curiously but then she stopped and started shaking her head, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean to poke my nose in your business."

Rika shook her head and smiled at her warmly. "That's okay," she assured her, "I didn't know his full name but it's Ron."

* * *

(A/N there how'd you like this chap? Tell meeee! Hehe anyway sorry if its kind a cliffhanger but we're getting closer to my favorite part lol

Just a little more minna!

**Translations:**

**Goshimpai naku** – 'Don't worry'

**Oyasumi oto-san** – 'Good night father'

I know you know them already but just in case (smiles) peace!

RR pls! thank you all so much! (smiles)


	19. Beginning of a Conflict

**Disclaimer:** For once, I am happy to be able to type the 'disclaimer' (sobs)

Thanks for the reviews minna!

**BitterSweetMel **here's the follow up from the last chap (smiles) thank you once again! (/no1)

**FlowerLover **sorry if its kind a short :P anyway hope you'll enjoy this chap too and about your question, you'll find that out sooner (smiles)

**neku-chan **lol haha you could say that but sorry I didn't cramped my hands it's more like I cut my fingers lol not cut like sliced up into two ok, it was when I was preparing the ingredients for the food I was cooking... oh I'm babbling sorry! Anyway thanks for the concern and the review (smiles) my hands fine now

**mayura18 **that is right. Rika's appearance is my cue for Sakura and Syaoran's next meeting (smiles) like I said, I tried to make everyone here have a importance of their own in the story(/no1) thanks for the concern too that was really sweet and touching (sniffs) hehe thank you!

**crimsonangel **so sorry about that! How about this? I can't promise to stop writing a cliffhanger but rest assured that I'll update soon afterwards (smiles) what do you say? Thanks for the review and for the idea. You got one right there, they'll meet on the day of the festival oh shoot! I'm such a spoiler... :P

**rema **how can I put it? hmm well can't say it now lol sorry but don't worry I'll do my best to update ASAP just like I used to before I got injured lol (smiles) thanks for the review!

**Pinaygrrl **haha sure no problem, I shall continue! Thanks (smiles)

**animefan518 **sooner than you think (smiles) okay here's a spoiler. After two chaps, (smiles) and one of those two chaps was actually this chap already... Wait I didn't understand myself there. Oh well, just hang in there for a little longer (smiles)

**Prozacfairy **let me think... Hmmm... It's a secret lol I already had the ending planned in my head lol actually when I start a story I always think of its ending first before plotting down the whole concept. I'm pretty weird huh? thanks for the review! (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress **hihi yep. Anyway thank you for the review! (smiles) hope you'll like this chap too (/no1)

**Fanficpixie **yep he is popular all right lol anyway, it's just a matter of two more chaps and you'll see how Sakura and Syaoran meets... And you're right about many hearts will be broken if he leaves... I have a big yet err cruel plan for that lol

**Midnight Moon Girl **thanks so much! I am really happy to know that you like it. Thank you again! (smiles)

**shortygirl333** thank you and sorry for not updating lately (smiles) well here's the next chap!

**sakurabloom **sure you can count on that! Thanks for the review (smiles) I'm glad to know you like my story thank you very much (smiles)

**review** **lord **actually his powers here were base from the sun and the moon though I can't make his sun his weakness because the sun never hides in the sky I mean it doesn't have a phases right? Hehe by day time he gets his powers from the sun and at night the moon and when there's no moon well... He is powerless (smiles) thanks for the review! Hope you'll enjoy this chap too

**Chapter 18:**

**_Beginning of a Conflict_**

Rika and Sakura with Tomoyo were all at the dining hall of the inn. They were having their breakfast together.

It has already been two weeks since Rika met Syaoran. For this past two weeks, she managed to visit her father thrice a week. She was really interested in Syaoran. He was really quiet and mysterious that she wanted to know him more. However, no matter what she does to make a conversation with him all he does is stared at her then leaves without a word. It's pretty rude if you'd ask her opinion but still he looks more attractive that way.

Sakura looked at Rika while she spread the strawberry jam into her bread. "Are you going to visit your father today?" she asked. Honestly, Sakura was somewhat interested with the person Rika was telling them. She never described him to them because everytime she asks her about it all she would say was _"He was... well... he really is handsome and... It is really hard to explain. He's got such alluring eyes, it really fits him!"_ Sakura really was intrigue with this person. She wonders if Rika likes this person just as she, Sakura, likes Yukito.

Rika nodded her head, "Yes. I've made a lemon cake for my father. He loves it so much."

"Sugoi! You really love to bake Rika-chan," Sakura said in amazement. She had tasted Rika's cakes and it really is delicious. She remembers her father everytime.

Rika beamed at her, "My mother taught me well and because that was all I could cherish in her memory, I'd do my best to bake as good as my mom," she said.

Sakura smiled and remembered her mother. She doesn't really have many happy thoughts with her mother since she was young when she died. All she got as a treasure from her mother were the Cards. Although the Cards were not complete, she still treasures them with all her heart. "I think your mother's really proud of you, Rika-chan," she told her.

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and smiled sadly, _'Your mother is really proud of you too, Sakura-chan,'_ she thought. She also remembered her mother still sick in bed back at their kingdom. She shoved away the sudden sadness she felt.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Rika said and got up from her chair. "I better get going now. Today was the last day of my father's stay at the woods," she said.

"So he's finished training this person you were saying?" Tomoyo asked her. Rika nodded and smiled, "It's only been a month and yet Ron-kun looks like he'd been training for a year! He's a genius."

Tomoyo chuckled at her reaction. She knows love when she sees one and she'd say that Rika really fell in love with this person, Ron-kun. She remembered the first time Sakura talked to her about how great and kind Yukito was.

"If they're going back to the palace then does that mean you won't be able to see them again? I mean your father and this person," Sakura asked. Rika shook her head, "Not really. The festival was near so my father would get a day or two's break from work, but I'm not sure if Ron-kun would have one though. I mean he's staying at the palace now."

"Festival?" Tomoyo asked. Rika nodded, "It'll take place in three days time, every twenty-fifth day of the month."

"Oh! You mean Christmas day," Tomoyo said.

"Yes, well if that is what you call it."

"Yes we still call that festival 'Christmas Holiday' just like in the early generation," Tomoyo explained.

"Oh I see," Rika smiled again and looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, "I'll be leaving now so I'll just see you later."

Tomoyo nodded her head and smiles, "Hai, mata ne."

Rika left. Tomoyo watched as Rika disappeared into sight and she looked back at Sakura and sweat dropped seeing Sakura's eyes staring into space, "Sakura-chan?"

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Nani?"

"Did you say that in three days it'll be Christmas day?" Sakura was saying blankly.

"Hai. Doushite? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly a very familiar screech echoed the dinning hall, "HOEEE!"

Everyone inside looked at Sakura with a sweat drop.

Sakura was not paying attention to this though. She stared madly at Tomoyo who was staring back at her astounded, "Yukito-san's birthday! I won't be able to greet him and give him a present!" she exclaimed.

Tomoyo sweat dropped.

(A/N hehe thought I'd forgot about Yukito's birthday didn't you lol I can't leave that information with Sakura still in love with Yukito in the story :P)

* * *

For a month, Syaoran trained with Rei. He wanted his training to end so that he can get back to the castle and start looking for more information. He never really found relevant facts about who led the destruction of his kingdom and how they did it, in the library. It was odd, that he never read any info about that incident in the newspaper, he was also surprise at what he found, all of the information about the Xiuse Kingdom and Ynah Kingdom, and its history were no where to be found. Syaoran didn't really care about those things. When he found an interesting book entitled 'Prayers for Amulets', he read it and studied it very carefully. He had memorized the books contents just before he left the castle for his training. 

Now his training is at its end. He was really glad and relieved because he couldn't stand Rika anymore. After she visited them the first time two weeks ago, just a couple of days that passed she returned once again. Its not that he has something against her visiting her father, it's just that he doesn't like it when she tries to make a conversation with him. She acts really mature and kind when talking to him and he really isn't the type to go converse with a girl. Since he was born, girls surrounded him, his sisters intimidated him and the issue about his cousin Meiling still brought shivers in his spine. He sure is pretty bad around girls and yet they seem to come to him.

On the day of their return to the castle, Syaoran was still in bed late in the morning because he and Rei had a last day training and he really was beat up with all the work they've done.

The sun's light hurt Syaoran's eyes, _'What in the... I know I left the curtain closed last night,' _he groan and opens his eyes. He was about to get up from the bed when an already familiar voice of a girl greeted him.

"Ohayo Ron-kun!" Rika greeted him as she pulled the window's curtain to the side.

'_It's her again,'_ Syaoran thought irritated. He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes lazily. "I told you not to go barging into the room," he snapped at her.

Rika watch him as he got up and land his feet on the floor. He sat at the foot of the bed and sleepily folded his blanket. She smiled. _'He was really different when asleep and awake,'_ she thought. Before she pulled the curtains, she was admiring his face as he sleeps. _'He looks like a Prince when he's sleeping.'_

Syaoran felt Rika staring at him so he looked at her direction and glared at her, "What?"

Rika jumped back in surprise. She never thought that she'd been staring at him like that. She blushed and looked away, "Nothing, sorry."

Syaoran took a deep breath and stood up. "If saying sorry after making a mistake or offending someone is okay, conflicts between nations wouldn't have happen," he said and without looking back at her, left the room.

Rika stared at the door as he closed it behind his back. She still couldn't seem to understand his mood, still she wanted to break the wall he built up around him. She hopes that she'd be the one who could take him away from his miseries in life and change his heart.

* * *

Yamazaki offered a white rose at Chiharu. They were at the palace garden and Yamazaki had kneeled in front of Chiharu as he offered the rose. "For my Lovely Princess, here's a rose to start your day." 

Chiharu laugh softly, Yamazaki had been acting quite strange with the Prince Charming act, lately. She took the flower he offered and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Okay, what do you need now?" she asked.

Yamazaki looked at her puzzled, "Need? What do you mean?" he asked as he stood up.

"Oh just stop with your 'I'm innocent' act and just tell me," Chiharu said as she sat at the one of the seats at the garden table. Yamazaki looked back at her, hurt. "What's wrong with me giving you a rose?" he asked.

Chiharu just looked back at him knowingly, "I know you Yamazaki-kun, and you wouldn't give me a gift if there isn't any chase. There's always a catch," she said.

Yamazaki shook his head and sat at the chair across hers. He looked back at her and said, "The rose isn't a gift. It's an offering for you so that you'll have a good day."

Chiharu sweat dropped. "I'm not a saint to be given an offer," she said. Yamazaki smiled at her genuinely, "Speaking of offerings and saints. Did you know that before, people used to celebrate an All Saint's Day every second day of November? They also offer lit candles and roses for the restless souls so that they'll— uff!" Chiharu cut his sentence by stuffing flowers, from the vase at the center of table, into his mouth. A vein had popped out from Chiharu's forehead. "And what am I? A restless soul!" she bellowed at him.

Yamazaki choked out the flowers in his mouth and looked at Chiharu apologetically, "It's not like that Chiharu-chan!" he tried to explain.

Chiharu stood up with her head bent low. She was holding the rose he gave her firmly in her fingertips and said, "If you have nothing else with sense to say or do you can now leave the—."

Yamazaki kneeled down at once in front of her with his head bent low, "Gomen nasai. I just wanted to make you smile." He looked up at Chiharu while he was still kneeled on the ground. "You were so preoccupied lately and well, I know managing everything here alone is straining you so much. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Chiharu stared at him for a moment before softening. It is true that she was tired with all the work she has to do everyday. This incident just now, proved that. She never loses her temper like that before even with Yamazaki's constant trivial lies. She took a deep breath and said, "No, you're right. I guess I'm pretty worn out with everything. Sorry Yamazaki-kun."

Yamazaki stood up and smiled at her, "How about this? Let me take care of the preparations for the upcoming festival"

Chiharu gawked at him blankly, "Festival? What festival?"

Yamazaki tapped at her forehead softly, "Chiharu-sama! Are you there?"

Chiharu pushed his hands off her forehead, "Hey! Cut that out."

"The festival. As in like a celebration? Every twenty-fifth day of December?" he said.

Chiharu's eyes grew wide and exclaimed, "It's that time of the year already?"

"Yeah, and the festival will take place three days from now. Now do you remember?"

"Oh my goodness! I totally forgot!"

Yamazaki chuckled at her reaction. He smiled at her and said, "Leave everything to me. By the way, Ron will be returning from his training today right?"

Chiharu nodded finally coming back to her senses, "That's right." She said more to herself than to him. _'Sasaki-sensei will give me his full report about him too,'_ she thought.

"Then I guess I better head to the shrine. I'll talk to the priests and priestesses there about the Festival," Yamazaki said and left. Chiharu had watched him as he disappeared into sight. She couldn't help feeling guilty on how she treats Yamazaki every time she's not in a good mood. Other than that, she hadn't told him any of her thoughts lately. She didn't told him about her suspicions and worries and yet he's always there supporting her.

'_I'm sorry Yamazaki-kun...'_

_

* * *

_

Later that afternoon, Syaoran with Rei had left the house at the woods. They accompanied Rika up to the station back to town before they separated.

"Starting today, you shall be a Palace Guard," Rei was saying as they were walking back at the palace.

Syaoran just listened to him. Somehow, he had grown to respect Rei, for one thing, it wasn't Rei's fault that he doesn't know about Syaoran already knowing all he had teach him.

"Don't worry Ron. You're the first one whom I have taught who managed to complete his training in a month," he assured Syaoran when he thought his silence was because of his nervousness.

Syaoran just nodded his head. They move on.

When they arrived at the palace, Chiharu had prepared a ceremony in bestowing Syaoran the Duty of a Palace Guard. Rei had reported to Chiharu and to her dismay, all she found out is that he learn fast. This might be a good information to her but then again, there were people born to be a natural in many things, a genius.

That evening, there was a feast held by Yamazaki in preparation for the festival. Syaoran is not in the mood to mingle at that time so with the last hours he'd have before going on duty as a Palace Guard tomorrow, he went back to the library to continue with his investigation.

* * *

Sakura had continued on her search without Tomoyo. Tomoyo was still not in a good condition to come with her so she let her stay back at the inn. 

When the sun was about to set, she went to the bay walk to watch the sunset. As she gazed admiringly at the beautiful scenery in front of her, there was a part in the sky where the sun was illuminating violently with its light and made it looked amber in color. She sighed, _'Li-kun...'_ she thought. _'I wonder if we'll be able to find him. Looks like all that's left for us to search, is the palace itself.'_

She took a deep breath and smelled the salty yet sweet aroma of the sea. She closed her eyes and said to herself, _'Please let me find him soon...'_

_

* * *

_

On the day before the festival, as Syaoran was having his usual patrol in the fifth floor of the palace. He came across a door in which he couldn't remember seeing. His curiosity got the best of him so he went in when he is sure that the coast is clear.

As he entered the room, he was daze at the sight. It was a dark room but at the middle was a floating crystal ball. The crystal wasn't showing anything, just white fog was seen. Syaoran approached the ball and suddenly a light came from his left and revealed a sleeping woman with dark mahogany brown hair, in bed.

'_What in the...'_

He was about to move towards the woman when a gust of cold wind encircled him. _'Errr...'_ he tried to block the fierce gust of the wind as he closed his eyes. To his great surprise, when he opened his eyes again, he was back in the middle of the hallway.

He studied his surrounding and hurried back to the place where he saw the door. He stopped dead in his track as he arrived at the spot.

The spot where the door should have been was now a thick white painted wall.

* * *

Eriol looked at the direction of the palace. He had arrived at the Northern City now and he felt something or _someone_ intruded in his room. He gritted his teeth as he saw the sun slowly descending the sky. His powers are weakening. That only meant that after the sun sets down, the moon would not turn up. 

'_I hate it when this happens...'_ he thought angrily. He wanted to hurry back at the palace and so he decided to take a shorter detour, the woods.

* * *

Sakura had felt it. She was sure of it. An aura of her mother's Card. She run towards the direction where she had felt it as Tomoyo followed her behind. 

"Sakura-chan. Slow down!" Tomoyo panted. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo, "I felt it Tomoyo-chan! It is one of the four powerful cards! I'm not sure what though. I've only got Firey and Watery so it must've been the Earthy or the Windy card!" she said as she continued to run.

"But Sakura-chan we are heading at the woods!"

"Yes but I'm sure of it. This aura is from my mother's cards. I don't know how it got at the woods but I'm going to get it back," Sakura told her without turning to look at her.

Tomoyo watched Sakura as she run she was really surprised at how she could run like that with a backpack in her back. She isn't really sure why Sakura was carrying the Li Treasure box and the Prince orb with her all the time. Maybe it was her instinct just like her instinct to carry her camcorder everywhere.

(A/N me sweat drops)

"I understand that Sakura-chan but I can't run as fast as you," Tomoyo reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Sakura stop abruptly and rummaged inside her back. She took out the Dash Card and hold on to the key she was wearing as a necklace. A symbol of stars appeared beneath her and the key grew. "Dash!" she said and used it at her and Tomoyo. "I can't use the Fly now because someone might see us," she told Tomoyo and started to run again. With the Dash Card's help, Tomoyo didn't have any trouble catching up with Sakura.

* * *

Syaoran froze and stared out the window. He is sure that he felt a faint aura of magic. _'What's going on here?'_ he wondered.

* * *

Eriol stopped in his tracks. _'Kono kehai...'_ he thought. _'This is absolutely a Card's aura,'_ he whispered to himself.

* * *

(A/N a cliffhanger! yep I know what you want to do with me now. Wah don't flame me! I'm starting on the next chap already! Wah 

Anyway hope you like this cliffhanger chap lol

**Translations:**

**Sugoi** – 'wonderful'

**Hai, mata ne** – 'ok, see you'

**Doushite?** – 'why?' or 'what's wrong?'

**Kono kehai...** – 'this sign...' or 'this feeling...'

RR pls! sorry for the cliffhang again (/sry) don't worry you'll enjoy the next chap! (smiles) thank you minna!


	20. Clash!

**Disclaimer**: My left hand's hurting again I hate it... (sighs) anyway this chap is updated late because it is extra long lol I was planning to cut it into two chaps but if I do that the next chap is pretty short XD

Thank you for the reviews! By the way sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars I was in a hurry to update the fic that I didn't get to recheck my spellings last chap (/sry)

**DivineShana** thank you! I'm glad to know that you like it (smiles) thanks once again (/no1)

**animefan518 **sorry for the cliffhangers XD I can't promise never to do it again but like I said I'll so my best to update soon afterwards (smiles)

**Prozacfairy** XD just a little more and they will (smiles) thanks for the review! (/no1)

**MysticMoonEmpress** thanks! Glad you appreciate the last chap even though there were many error lol XD thanks once again!

**shortygirl333** sooner! Haha I'm also getting excited with that part already XD weeee thanks for the review! (smiles)

**review lord** haha lol thanks yep you got that right, but I can't make Eriol be defeated here yet I mean, if I do that then it's the end of the story and well I still have lots of ideas lol (smiles) thanks again! XD

**Littlelonewolf **hey there! (smiles) about your first question yes she is and about the second... See for your self XD hihi but I promise you its going to be real cute and well funny in a way lol thanks!

**BitterSweetMel** thanks, for Sakura and Syaoran's well all I could say is that it's funny for me lol XD hihi watch out for that!

**donut** thanks and that's okay XD hope your science fair worked out just fine too (smiles) my hands better now although I can't type that long 'cause I get tired easily now lol XD thanks again!

**Fantasy-chick13 **thank you! And that's okay hope your nets okay now (smiles) well here's the follow up chap sorry for the cliffhanger XD can't help it :P

**FlowerLover**sure, here it is the follow up chap (smiles) thank you!

**crazie-foe-u**thanks for the encouragement! XD I'm glad you enjoyed reading this (/no1)

**Kawaii Selene**XD I'm glad you like it (smiles) thank you very very very much XD I'll make every chap interesting as possible lol anyway thanks again (smiles) and by the way err... I act very different from my age lol XD

**Black Phoenix MT **sorry my mistake :P I guess I was inform wrong about that thanks for the correction (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon** that's okay XD I'm glad that your pc's okay now (smiles) thanks for the review and support XD

**mayura18** you're welcome (smiles) I don't think this chap is a cliffhanger though but I don't know about you :P thanks again! (/no1)

By the way if my update was very late it only means that I'm checking my mail for your review so that I could answer all of you back XD thank you so much for the support THANKS! XD

And last in this chap I'll be having lots of explaining to do so less talk with the extras lol.

**Chapter 19:**

_**Clash!**_

The sun has finally disappeared and the sky had turn into darkness. One by one, the stars appeared to give a wonderful effect in the sky.

(A/N I just wanted to explain something about the time here. Well they were almost at the northern part of the continent so the day is longer than the night, so it is just natural that it was already seven in evening and yet the sun is still up in the sky. Anyway, the time was past nine already here hehe just wanted to give all of you a clear your thoughts about the timing of everything XD)

Though how wonderful the sky is, vast misfortune was about to happen.

Eriol was making his way back at the palace as fast as he could. His powers, due to the moon's new moon phase, had weakened. Because of this the spell he had made to conceal his secret room at the palace had also weaken. He wasn't sure who had intruded at his room but he had made a second step if someone is going to intrude and that is he had placed the Windy Card near Nakuru's body so that it'll activate when someone tries to come near her.

'_I'm sure it wasn't Chiharu. She doesn't have that power to somehow break into my spell even with my powers declining,'_ he thought trying to figure out who could have been that person. Then the aura he just felt a while ago. It was surely the aura of the Cards and he is confident that it wasn't from one of the cards he has. _'How could it be possible?'_ he wondered. _'Could the Card Mistress be here? No how can I not have felt her?'_ he thought through gritted teeth.

For fifteen years he had studied the most dangerous and powerful knowledge of dark arts. He had also mastered all the spells and enchantments he could master. The Li Clan and the mystery power of the Card Masters had interest him since he was seven years old and he studied everything he must know about their weaknesses and power. He was knowledgeable in everything about them. However, what is going on here? He couldn't harm the new Card Mistress, he can't seem to find the heir of the Li Clan and he haven't predicted about this occurrence now. This could not happen. He had come this far to fall now, he can't let anything to happen with all the things he had done up to now.

'_I have to get back there fast,'_ he thought and continued running.

* * *

The Great Hall of the Palace is full of people. All the palace servants were having a last minute preparations for the upcoming festival while all the Palace Guards were at their patrolling duty.

Naoko with the other kid were decorating the enormous Christmas tree while Chiharu watched them with a smile. She was contented to see everyone so alive and happy. She glanced at the Great Hall's entrance and a serious look arises from her face. She isn't quite sure but she had been feeling uneasy since late this afternoon. She felt like a great danger was about to happen.

'_Please let my uneasiness, be washed away,'_ she prayed to herself. She suddenly thought of Yamazaki and wondered if he had returned from the Shrine already. Then she thought of Syaoran and wondered where he could be.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, wait for me!" Tomoyo called after her. The effect of the Dash card hasn't faded yet but because of the darkness, engulfing the whole surroundings it'll be hard to tell where Sakura might go.

'_Where?'_ Sakura asked herself as she turns to her right. _'Where?'_ she was frantically searching the aura, she felt a moment ago. _'Where could it have come from?'_ she thought.

The darkness had made it very hard to see for her so she rummaged in her bag and took out two cards from her deck. She looked at the Light Card and the Glow Card in her hands. _'If I use the Light Card it could draw a lot of attention from the city but if I use the Glow Card it could only make me see a little in the dark. I don't have any choice...'_ she told herself and hid the Light Card back in her bag. _'Here goes...'_

"Glow!" she called at the card and with a swift swing of her baton, a symbol appeared beneath her.

* * *

At the coast near the Palace, all the rebels were gathered and waiting for their signal. They know that the fireworks, won't be fired up until midnight but they were all in standby.

* * *

Syaoran was patrolling at the garden. As he was walking back at the palace, he felt the same aura he felt a while ago. He stopped and turned his eyes at the direction where he felt the aura. _'That aura... It's the same as before!'_ he realized.

* * *

The Glow zoomed up in the sky and shattered bits of glowing light all around the woods.

* * *

(At five different points of view)

The rebels surrounded the whole palace. They prepared to enter its walls, after seeing the glow of light at the direction of the woods.

Syaoran stared at the sky after seeing a bits of shimmering light appeared at the woods. He was sure that it's not a firework display.

Yamasaki, being at the shrine was surprise to see a shimmering light above the woods. _'What's going on? I haven't given the order to fire the fireworks for the festival yet,'_ he thought.

Chiharu gazed out the window and saw the shimmering light above the woods. _'What's happening here?'_ she wondered. _'The festival isn't supposed to start until midnight. It was too early,'_ she thought.

Eriol gawked above him as bits of shimmering light fall from the sky. He smiled to himself as he looked straight ahead of him. _'So I guess you really are here huh? Card Mistress...'_

_

* * *

_

The guards patrolling at the outside walls of the palace saw the rebels coming from the woods and at the coast. Because they were outnumbered, they couldn't defend the walls. The rebels successfully entered the palace.

One of the palace guard assigned at one of the towers of the wall saw the rebels emerging from the behind the barrier, he gave out a signal to warn everyone.

When the guard had given the signal, the other rebels waiting at the back of the palace prepared their cannons to break down the castles backdoor.

A commotion breaks out from the inside of the palace when the rebels began bombarding the whole place from the outside.

The nearest towns at the palace were in chaos too. Because Yamazaki is at the shrine, he heard faint sounds of bombing at the direction of the palace. He got out from the shrine, since the shrine stood on top of a mountain, he could see what's going on. The priests and priestesses of the shrine saw everything too and they went back to the hall to pray to their gods. Yamazaki on the other hand ordered one of his men with him to go and informed General Macmillan about the attack.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sakura exclaimed when she heard the explosions ahead of her. Tomoyo had caught up with her and panted heavily. She placed her hands on her knees to support her and gasped for air. "Sakura-chan..." she was saying. She also heard the explosion loud and clear from where they are.

"We must be really near the palace!" Sakura said. Tomoyo looked ahead of them and saw in a distance a cliff. There was a bridge connecting the cliff to the other side.

"The palace of Lottuse is under attack," Tomoyo said.

"Isn't that already obvious?" a voice from behind them spoke.

"Hoe?"

"Huh?"

Tomoyo and Sakura spun around to face the owner of the voice.

Eriol looked at Sakura with such malevolent eyes. "We meet at last, Card Mistress," he smirked.

Sakura stared at him astonished. _'He knows me?'_ she asked herself nervously. Tomoyo looked at the young man with frightened eyes. _'Who is this man? Why is he looking at Sakura like that? What is he planning? Moreover, what does he mean about 'we met at last?'' _her mind is racing inside her head. She was scared for Sakura and to the young man in front of them.

Eriol smiled to himself as he saw the frightened look on the two ladies in front of him. _'Now let's see what you are capable of Card Mistress,'_ he thought as he raised his right hand in front of him in shoulder level. His powers may have weaken but he can still use the Cards he have as a source of energy, though the effect of the Cards may not be as powerful as when he have his full strength. "I'm going to take the other cards from you," he told her. He raised his right hand in shoulder level.

A golden light formed beneath Eriol and a symbol of the sun and the moon overlapping each other appeared beneath him. "Come forth," he said then all the cards he has, materialized in around him.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief, _'My mother's cards! So he is... he is the one who... who...' _she couldn't seem to finish her thought. Hot tears slowly formed in her eyes.

* * *

With the turmoil happening outside the palace, Rei had ordered Syaoran to lead the others to protect everyone and the princess. At the great hall where almost everyone is at, Syaoran with the other guards defended the room from intruding rebels.

'_Why am I doing this?'_ Syaoran asked himself as he thrust his sword at one of the rebel, who had entered from the windows, in the abdomen. He kicked the rebel off his sword and let him fall to the floor. Another rebel who had infiltrated the great hall charged up at him from behind but without even turning, Syaoran swung his sword behind him and stabbed the rebel at the chest. The rebel fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Syaoran take a quick look around him. The other guards were busy fighting with the other rebels who had entered the hall. He could hear explosions from the outside.

Syaoran glanced at the far left side of the hall and saw Chiharu with the other close in a tight circle. Naoko had the little girl named Chiharu in her arms. She was trying to block the bloody scene from the girls view as she cuddle the girl close to her.

He saw a rebel crashing the windows at the back where Chiharu and the others were huddled. The little ones screamed. He immediately made his way at their place and attacked the rebel with a swift swing of his sword. _'Kusso,'_ he swore through gritted teeth. He looked at Chiharu who was too frightened to make a single move. "Take all of them out of here! You have to escape now," he told her.

Chiharu looked up at him with a blank expression.

Outside, the rebels got the best of the palace guards. They captured them and tied them up. The rebels move in at the palace and little by little all the palace guards defending the palace outside the great hall had fallen into their hands.

Syaoran fought with three rebels at once, when two of them were charging up at his direction, he blocked the other's sword with his own and instead of forcing the rebel's sword downwards he thrust it at the other rebel's direction so that it'll collide with the other's sword. With the three swords still entwined with each others Syaoran looked at his back where the other rebel charged at him and kicked him at the belly. The rebel had flown a few feet backwards. Syaoran looked back at the other two in front of him and pushed their sword off his, and with quick movements, he got both the rebels at the belly. They both fell to the floor.

Chiharu was watching the whole scene in front of her thunder-stricken. She had never imagined this to happen in her whole life. She had thought that all of this ended years ago.

"Chiharu-sama, please you have to escape from here!" one of the elder servants told her. However, Chiharu just stared at them. It's not that she is too scared to speak but the thing is there isn't any escape route designed at the palace. For one thing, this attack did surprise her, since the walls of the castle were enchanted with Eriol's magic and it'll be really hard to break through. They were confident no one could enter the palace.

The great hall's entrance burst opened and the rebel's with their leader entered. They had guns with them and aimed it at everyone inside.

"No body moves!" the Leader ordered. Everyone's attention centered at the leader. All of them stop dead in their spots.

"Let us prevent more bloodshed and put down your weapons," the leader continued.

Some of the Palace Guards obeyed him and dropped their swords. Syaoran fumed silently, he glared at the rebels and tightened his grip in his sword. _'They were only gallant with them carrying a gun,'_ he thought angrily.

The other guards watched Syaoran carefully. They were after all under his command.

The leader saw Syaoran and the others still holding their swords. He took out his own gun and shot a warning shot.

The servants and the little kids screamed. All of them were white in the face and frightened. Chiharu on the other hand still looked into space.

"Put all your weapons down and onto your knees!" the leader had repeated. Everyone obeyed him now. They put their weapons down and bent on their knees. Everyone except for Syaoran, that is. He remained in his position still holding his sword firmly in his right hand. All the rebels had aimed their gun at his direction. Syaoran just looked at the leader of the rebels very hard.

Naoko watched Syaoran, bravely standing up from the rebels, _'Please Ron-kun. Stop being so stubborn...' _she thought frantically. She was shaking in fear and the little girl in her arms is shivering non-stop too.

Chiharu had gone back to her senses when she saw Syaoran facing the rebels. _'I can't act like this. I have to protect everyone. It is me they want I can't afford to make others suffer because of me anymore!' _she thought. "Please stop this!" she said as she stood up.

One of the rebels, because of his nervousness was alarmed at Chiharu's sudden movement that he aimed the gun at her direction and shoot.

Screams filled the air.

* * *

General Macmillan received the message from Yamazaki's men. He immediately called upon his troops to prepare to go back to the palace. He was fuming because they never thought that the rebels would make a direct assault at the palace. _'If the king ever found out about this...' _he thought angrily as he and the others made their way to the palace. '_We have to protect the Kingdom no matter what!'_

_

* * *

_

The cards Eriol called upon encircled him. "What's wrong Card Mistress, scared already? We haven't even started yet," he mocked as he saw the soggy look on Sakura's eyes.

Sakura backed away a little. Tomoyo watched Sakura's reaction and with the help of the glow around them, she saw perfectly the frightened yet determined look on her face, _'Sakura-chan...'_

"Don't get so cocky! I'm going to retrieve the cards you have taken away from my mother!" Sakura told him.

Eriol laughed at Sakura's determination, he stared at her very hard and said, "I wonder what you can do."

Sakura gritted her teeth and took out her other half of the deck. She gripped her baton firmly in her hand, _'I have to stay calm. I have to focus. I don't need to be scared of him.'_ She took the Fight Card in her deck.

Eriol watched her as she prepare to use the card she was holding. Sakura shouted the, "Fight!" and a symbol appeared underneath her. The card she was holding flickered and the light enveloped Sakura's whole body. _'Planning to fight me with your bare hands I see...'_ he smirked as he took one of the cards in his deck too. _'I wonder if you'll be able to do that if you couldn't even see at all,' _he thought and with a swift wave of his hand, his symbol appeared beneath him. "Mist!" he called upon the card. The Mist Card glowed and slowly thick mist engulfed the whole woods.

Sakura stared in disbelief, _'He called upon the cards! He actually called upon them without even using a key!'_

"Sakura-chan!" it was Tomoyo's voice. Sakura spun around to face her but to her surprise, Tomoyo wasn't there, or maybe she is but the mist was so thick that she couldn't see at all.

"Tomoyo?" she called at her bestfriend, no answer. She studied her whole surrounding and began to panic. "Tomoyo-chan!" she shouted calling out for her.

Tomoyo looked at her surrounding. The mist was so thick that she couldn't see a thing. "Sakura-chan!" she called out. She step forward and fumble her hands around her. She was expecting to touch Sakura in front of her but to her astonishment, she touched nothing but thin air. "Sakura-chan!" she called out once again.

Eriol watched at the two struggled to find each other. _'Saa... Let's begin,'_ he thought as he gripped the two cards that he was holding firmly in his right hand. "Move," he said and the Move Card glowed.

"Nani?" Tomoyo yelped in surprise as a soft light enveloped her whole body. Then very suddenly, she began to move against her will. "No!" she screamed.

Sakura heard it. _'That was Tomoyo-chan's voice!'_ she realized. She tried to find the direction where the scream came from.

"And now... Sword," Eriol called upon at the other card he was holding.

Tomoyo stared blankly as a sword appeared before her. "No..." she said as her hand unwillingly took hold of the sword's handle. Her feet began to take its step.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt her aura at last. She was relieved and went at the direction of the aura. "Tomoyo-chan, are you alright?" she asked as soon as she had come closer to the aura. She wasn't really sure if Tomoyo was there but the feeling of her aura was sure. She was about to grope for Tomoyo through the mist when a flash of sharp metal came at her direction, she was alarmed at the sudden attack that she barely dodge it. The sleeve of her dress was torn. _'Nani?'_

"Sakura-chan onegai! Get out of the way!" Tomoyo screamed frantically as she thrust the sword at Sakura's direction again. She wasn't sure how she could see her in the mist though, but she was scared to death to hurt Sakura.

Sakura finally saw it. Tomoyo holding the sword, she was attacking her with a sword like a real professional. "Tomoyo-chan what are you doing?" she asked confused as she duck another attack.

"I don't know but please Sakura hurry and get out of here!" Tomoyo is practically screaming her words in fear now.

'_No, she was being used by that man. But what should I do? I don't know what card to use!'_ she thought.

Eriol just watched as Sakura tried to dodge the attacks Tomoyo had done. He wanted to make everything harder for Sakura but with his powers all weak all he could do is call upon the cards and let them do their thing on their own.

* * *

Chiharu, shaken by the shot, fell on her knees. Blood slowly trickled down her right cheek were the bullet had passed her. It was really a narrow escape.

"Hold your fire!" the leader bellowed at the rebel who had taken the shot.

Syaoran froze, in his spot when the bullet almost got Chiharu. It was true that he doesn't really care about what happens to anyone inside the hall but still he couldn't stand anyone getting hurt, especially a girl. He glared at the leader of the rebels.

"Put down your weapon or else we'll have to use force," the leader warned Syaoran as he looked back at him.

Syaoran just stood there glaring at them all when Naoko's voice erupted.

"Chiharu-chan? Chiharu-chan!" Naoko cried at the little girl in her arms began to turn very white. She was breathing so stiffly and she's sweating frenziedly. Some of the rebels turn their attention at them with their guns still at aim.

"Shut up!" the rebel who had almost shot Chiharu bellowed at her. He was still looking hysterical. Naoko looked at them tears coming down from her eyes, "Please help us!" she cried. The other kids gathered around them crying too. Little Chiharu was still breathing so hard that anyone would know she is having an attack of asthma. Everyone was looking at them now even Chiharu who was still dazed a while ago was looking worriedly at them but because of the guns pointing at their direction, she couldn't move. Syaoran

"Quiet! Make them stop!" the rebel yelled Naoko. He was talking about the kids crying.

The leader looked at two of the other rebels and signaled them to take the hysterical rebel out the room. The two rebels nod their heads and were about to seize him when he pulled the trigger of his gun again.

Everyone screamed.

"Teme...!" Syaoran was about to move towards the rebel when he, the rebel aimed his gun at him and shoot yet again.

"Argh...!" Syaoran winced when he have been shot at his right arm. He dropped his sword on to the floor. "Ron-kun!" both Chiharu and Naoko screamed.

The rebel was about to shoot once again when the other rebels finally grab hold of his hands and took the gun away from him. He tried to struggle free but four of the other rebels were now holding him. "Lemme go!" he was saying as they took him out of the room.

The leader spoke at once when the door closed behind them, "Listen up. We are here to liberate our Kingdom, Xiuse, so if either of you tries to fight back we will kill all of you."

"Please sir. Let's take the girl out of this. She needs immediate care now!" Naoko pleaded. The leader just stared at the little girl struggling for her breath.

"Her suffering is nothing compared to what you lots have done to us. To all our people and especially the little ones!" he yelled. "You're all murderer, a bloodthirsty fools!"

"Making the girl suffer is just the same as being a murderer," Syaoran glared at them. "What're you going to do, kill them too? And what do you call yourselves huh? Heroes who have liberated their kingdom? That's all crap you're all nothing but a bloodthirsty fools too!"

The leader shot another warning shot. All the women servants screamed.

"I beg you please... Just take the girl out she has nothing to do with this. I'll let you all have what you need. Just please..." Chiharu was crying now. She was on her knees pleading the leader of the rebels.

The man looked down at Chiharu and smirked. "What's this, the Princess is still here? What happened? Too confident that you're men could defend your palace?" he glared at her. "How pathetic, I guess that monster Eriol Hiiragizawa made you believe that the Lottuse can do anything huh?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he saw Chiharu crying. He was even more angry when he saw the little ones and Naoko weeping at little Chiharu's condition. He looked back at the leader of the rebels then at the all the rebels behind him. _'Kusso...'_ he fumed_. 'Why is that I feel like I have to do something?'_ he asked himself, _'When I, too, had planned to take revenge on what this kingdom had done to my Clan...'_

_Because you're not the same as they are. You are not a murderer..._

A small voice in his mind said. Syaoran lowered his head. He couldn't help feeling very pathetic. _'Not a murderer... Sou ka...'_ he thought and sneered to himself. _'I guess it can't be help. Looks like I have no other choice...' _he said to himself as he felt a soft lump inside his shirt with his left hand. It was the crest of the Li Clan and he had been wearing it all the time.

"Pathetic you say?" Syaoran said as he stood up.

All the rebels looked at him with their gun aiming at him. Everyone's eyes were onto him again.

"So I presume you're going against us huh?" the leader said.

'_Ron-kun...'_ Naoko cried in herself. She knows how stubborn he can be but the thought of what this rebel can do to him pained her.

Syaoran slipped his left hand inside his suit. The leader signaled the others to shoot when they saw his movements. Syaoran with his head bowed low, smirked.

The sound of constant firing echoed the great hall.

* * *

"AAHH!" Sakura shouted as she knocked the ground beneath her with her right fist. Because of the Fight Card's effect, she had destroyed the ground with one hit. "Jump!" Sakura shouted as the Jump Card came to view and became little wings on her shoes.

"Aahh...!" Tomoyo screamed as she started to lose balance. Though before that happens, Sakura took another card from her deck, "Wood!" she said. The Wood Card appeared and slowly tree roots came out from the destroyed ground and towards Tomoyo's direction. The Wood Card had prevented Tomoyo's movements by wrapping its roots around her and at her right hand where she was holding the Sword. The dust that came from the destruction of the ground had lessened the misty vision around them.

Sakura landed on her feet on the ground, she looked at Tomoyo that was wrapped up by the Wood Card's roots securely. "Are you okay Tomoyo-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit rough up here thanks!" Tomoyo answered.

Sakura couldn't help chuckling at her but she was interrupted when Eriol clapped his hands from behind her. Sakura spun around to face him. Her baton's on the ready.

"Impressive. You managed to prevent the Move Card's movements," he commented.

Sakura placed her hand inside her bag, ready to strike. Eriol laughed at her reaction, "What's wrong with the serious face?"

"I told you, I'm going to retrieve my mother's cards!" she warned him.

Eriol's eyes gave a malevolent spark. He stared hard at her and held up his right hand where he had been hiding behind him. "I was hoping I could believe that but..." Eriol had been holding five cards in his hands.

"Nani!" Sakura exclaimed as she recognized the cards. _'Little, Song, Snow, Storm and Libra!'_ she gasped. "No!" they were all part of what was left in her deck.

"When you are too busy figuring how to stop the Sword and Move Cards from hurting you and your friend, I have taken these cards from your deck."

Sakura stared at him blankly.

* * *

"What in the world...!"

Everyone inside the great hall gasped as a dragon shaped flame encircled Syaoran. It had protected him from the rebels assail at him.

Chiharu and Naoko stared at him disbelief. They were no doubt impressed and confused all at the same time. _'Ron-kun...?'_ Naoko was speechless.

'_He could do magic? Or is this something like Eriol-kun's ability?'_ Chiharu asked herself.

Syaoran smirked. "What?" he said as he saw the rebels backed away from him. "I thought you say you're going to kill anyone who'll try to fight back?" he mocked the leader.

"Why you!" he signaled the others to fire again. They obeyed but to no avail, Syaoran was still unharmed.

"Are you done?" Syaoran know it was rude but he couldn't help feeling amused at the frightened look on the rebel's faces.

The leader gritted his teeth, "So you're just like that monster! You filthy murderer!" he said. He had triggered a nerve at Syaoran because he looked at him very seriously now.

"Never, compare me to anyone." He glared menacingly at the leader. The man sniggered seeing the look on Syaoran's eyes, "You have the ability to do magic just like that monster. Tell me is it fun manipulating everyone with your abilities? How about back at the Ynah's? Did you have fun in killing all those people with your magic?" he was taunting Syaoran now.

Syaoran stared hard at the man, he kept his cool but if ever he'd trigger another nerve in him... he wasn't sure what he could do.

"That's right, I was wondering you see, how that monster manage to annihilate the Li Clan," the man went on.

Syaoran was fuming now.

"I guess with you on his side it will be possible. I mean two heads are better than one right? But I guess the Li Clan isn't as powerful as they said they are don't you think? I bet it was so easy for you to kill the King."

"Urusai!" Syaoran bellowed at him. He was very mad now. He couldn't stand hearing anyone speak ill of his Clan, on how his clan was defeated.

"What's wrong? Don't want to hear what we have to say on how you killed all those—," he stopped when he saw the killer look in his eyes.

Syaoran took out an amulet from his suit. He had made them from the book he read about amulets. "I told you already. Never compare me to anyone," he said in a stern voice. "My abilities were not some kind of magic as you put it. Also, never speak ill of my clan."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Chiharu had gasped at his statement.

"I'll show you what I can do if you're so interested about it," a sneer crept up at his lips. "I can even show you how powerful a Li can be," he said with full of malice. A symbol underneath him started to illuminate.

The rebels had backed off now and even Chiharu and the others were watching Syaoran in fear. Who could have thought that this young man, the very quiet and mysterious Ron they knew actually came from the Li Clan?

"Guardian of the North Tower grant me thy—,"

"Prince Syaoran!" one of the rebels exclaimed.

'_Huh?'_ Syaoran halted.

Everyone saw one of the older rebels kneeled on his knees. "It is you! It is really you!" he was shouting. His eyes were filling with tears of joy. Some of the other rebels also kneeled their knees in front of him as if to give respect. Now that Syaoran had looked at them closely, he realized that they used to serve them back at his Kingdom.

'_Prince Syaoran...?'_ Chiharu stared at Syaoran blankly.

Even Naoko, with the little girl still feeling all weak in her arms, stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

"Secure the whole parameter! Make sure to kill all the rebels you'll find!" Macmillan ordered his men as they arrived at the coast of the Palace. _'Now those insolent fools will pay for trying to infiltrate the palace!'_ he thought angrily.

* * *

Sakura and Eriol had felt it, the aura of the person who they had been looking for. Both of them turn to the direction where they felt the aura. They froze. It is actually coming from the Palace.

'_Heir of Li... At the Palace? How could that be possible?'_ Eriol wondered. However, he doesn't have time to think of those things now. He could deal with the Card Mistress later, for now he is interested at the heir. "Interesting," he said as he started to cancel the effects of the cards but...

"Nani?" Sakura exclaimed as her backpack started to glow. "Err..." she took off her bag because it suddenly became heavy. When she placed the bag down on the ground, it burst open and the Li's Treasure Box elevated from the inside.

"What's going on?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Eriol felt another presence of a Card again, yet it was different from the cards he has and the Card Mistress. Unexpectedly the Box began to emit a blinding light.

"Nani?" all of them exclaimed as they tried to block the light from their eyes. On Tomoyo's situation, she closed her eyes tightly. She felt the roots of the Wood Card slowly letting her go and the next thing she knew she was falling. "Aahh!" she screamed.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura was about to come to her rescue when the Jump Card's effect disappeared. _'Hoee!'_ Sakura stumbled to the ground. So does Tomoyo.

'_What's going on here?'_ Eriol wondered, he had tried to cancel the effects of the Mist, Move and Sword Cards already but the cards had not return to him.

"Give them back," a voice of a girl spoke from the light.

'_Hoe?'_ Sakura got up from her feet and looked back at the now fading light of the box but instead of a box what she saw was a girl with long curly gray hair with wing-like-ears. The golden box fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Eriol stared at the girl too. Tomoyo had gotten up from her fall and looked at the girl.

"Omae wa..." Eriol had begun.

"Give me back the Cards," the girl said once again.

'_I don't have time for this,'_ Eriol thought. "I'll see you again Card Mistress," he said and was about to leave when the girl with curly gray hair raised her hand. Eriol's whole body began to feel all numb. "What the—!" Eriol's knees felt like water. He fell onto his knees and his head started to throb, "Aahh! What is this...!"

"My friends... Give them back," the girl said again.

Sakura got up she looked at the girl and shook her head, "I can't give them back to you. They are my mother's treasure."

However, the girl didn't listened she raised her hand. A ball of energy formed in front of the girl, she attacked Sakura but Tomoyo got up immediately, "Sakura-chan!" she shouted. She pushed Sakura away and instead she received the girl's attack. "AAHH!" she screamed.

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, she was a bit shaken from Tomoyo's shove but she regain her senses soon. "Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo fell. Sakura got up and saved her before she hit the ground. "Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" she called. Tomoyo opened her eyes and smiled at Sakura, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes_, 'She always thinks about me before her. Oh Tomoyo-chan...'_, "Tomoyo-chan!" she held her close.

'_You...'_ Eriol looked at the girl through gritted teeth, he drew a symbol onto the ground and with all of his remaining strength, he started to chant.

"Guardian of the Southwest Tower, I call upon thee. Let thy fury come forth and destroy thy adversary's scheme, THUNDER!"

(A/N woot what's happening? He can call upon the guardians as well? Lol)

A dark cloud formulated just above the sky and a terrifying lightning came towards the girl's direction.

The girl looked up at her surprised before the lighting could strike her, she had activated her shield but it wasn't strong enough. "Aahh!" she cried.

The impact of the lightning hitting the girl's shield was powerful that the ground started to break apart.

"Nani!" Eriol was also surprised. The ground beneath him started to crack.

"Hoeee!" Sakura screamed.

Tomoyo immediately stood up even though she is still in pain, and took Sakura's hand. "Hayaku Sakura-chan!"

Sakura also got up and started to move away from the breaking grounds. However, it was breaking so fast that they know they would never make it.

"Aahh!" Tomoyo fell on her knees. Sakura looked back at her still holding on to Tomoyo's hands. "Tomoyo-chan!" both of them was heading at the bridge connecting the cliff to the other side. Sakura was about to help Tomoyo on her feet when the ground shook madly beneath them and because they were on the cliff side, it began to fall apart.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed as the ground she's in gave way. She had let go of Sakura's hands and she started to fall.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed. She too was falling but a light had enveloped her and underneath a symbol that she had seen before become to appear. _'This is the same symbol as...'_ she remembered the time when she and Syaoran was being corner on a cliff side too by the Lottuse soldiers. This symbol had appeared back then and the next thing she knew is that she was separate from him. _'No! Tomoyo-chan!'_ her mind screamed inside her when she realized that she and Tomoyo would be separate.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Everyone is still in shock at discovering Syaoran's identity. Before Syaoran could even react, the door of the great hall burst opened once more and the Lottuse soldiers came barging in.

"Everyone freeze!" Macmillan ordered the rebel. They surrounded all of the rebels and Macmillan immediately rushed forward to Chiharu's side. "Chiharu-sama!" he kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Hai," Chiharu answered blankly. She was still looking at Syaoran who was also surrounded by the rebels.

There were struggle between the rebels and the soldiers but in the end, the rebels were all down on their knees while the soldiers had their guns pointing at them.

One of the soldier had taken little Chiharu out for medic, and some of the little ones followed them. Naoko and Chiharu on the other hand were now on their feet but they were still looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran had his head low. The other soldiers were still surrounding him.

"Ron-kun—."

Chiharu was interrupt when Yamazaki entered and approach her, "Chiharu-chan! Daijobu?" he was saying.

Syaoran took a deep breath. He lowered his hand, which he was holding the amulet.

Macmillan saw him and recognized him immediately for he looks very much like his father. "What in the... SEIZE HIM!" he ordered his men.

"No!" Chiharu screamed. However, everyone had circled Syaoran already.

Yamazaki was all confused he looked at Macmillan, "What's going on?"

"He is the lost heir of the Li Clan. I am sure of it!" Macmillan answered. Yamazaki looked at Syaoran in disbelief, "What?"

Chiharu looked at Macmillan, "He protected us Macmillan. Please don't—."

"I'm afraid I can not comply. This is Eriol-sama's orders," Macmillan refused.

Naoko just stared at Syaoran. She had been speechless since she found out that the Ron she met was actually the Prince of the Li Kingdom. _'Is that why you're in such pain...?'_

'_Eriol... Is he the one who led the attack at my kingdom?'_ Syaoran asked his self, fuming.

"Surrender at once or you'll face your doom," Macmillan was saying.

"Please stop this! I'll talk to Eriol and tell him—."

"My doom you say?" Syaoran spoke up at last.

The soldiers were all prepared and eyeing Syaoran carefully. Honestly, who in a person's right mind would try to escape with all of these soldiers around?

"Sorry but I can't afford to meet my doom just yet. It's Game over," Syaoran said as he lifted his head and made eye contact with Macmillan.

"Nani?" Macmillan was just about to make a move when they all realized what illustrated beneath them.

"You're all inside my Divination Circle. All your powers and movements were seized," Syaoran told them with a sneer.

* * *

(A/N okay is it a cliff hanger? Sorry! The next chap is going to be fun XD and I'm real excited to start on it already! (smiles) but right now i'm beat up! phew... that was a long chap don't you think?

Hope you enjoyed this chap (smiles)

**Translation:**

**Saa... – **'now...' or something like that XD

**Sou ka... – **'I see...'

**Omae wa...** – 'You...'

**Hayaku** – 'faster' or 'quickly now'

RR PLS! XD thank you minna!)


	21. End of Conflict

**Disclaimer:** tantararan! Weeee we are finally at this chap yey! XD this chap is long too so hope you won't get bored XD oh and sorry for the long wait XD I have to be very careful in writing this chap you see :P

**Littlelonewolf **I'm happy that you like my fic (smiles) thank you! Well here is the follow up hihi (/no1)

**Prozacfairy **sorry about that :P no she didn't lost the cards. She refuse to give them right? (smiles) and that girlie is the Seal Card, I can't name her Void or Hope Card yet because well you know how Sakura attained the Void/Hope Card in the movie right? Well in this chap I shall take you away from your miseries lol :P

**FlowerLover **I'm glad you think so too. Here is the next chap and I hope you'll enjoy the excitement lol

**Kawaii Selene** wah thank you so much. I am really happy to know you enjoy my fic (smiles) well I'll make you enjoy this chap too promise! XD and yep it is the Void Card but she is still the Seal Card here hmm did I make any sense there? Lol XD hihi and rest assured I am not in my twenties (smiles)

**shortygirl333** whoa! Easy there XD okay I will answer all your questions... here on this chap :P, and the girl by the way is the girl drawn at the Void/Hope Card, but in this fic she is still the Seal Card (smiles). Anyway, I cannot kill Eriol, lol he is after all Tomoyo's pair (evil grins) shaks I talk so much XD

**MysticMoonEmpress** you can say that! He sure is tricky and he is very attractive that way lol and thanks for enjoying the last chap (smiles)

**Pinaygrrl** haha okay okay I will lol (smiles) thanks!

**LilacBlu **lol haha sorry about that, well your wish is my command in this chap :P I hope you'll like it. By the way, lilac and blue are my favorite colors lol XD thanks!

**animefan518** sorry for the suspense XD you don't have to worry I'll do my best to maintain the kawaii effect around the SS pairing lol thank you! (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon **your long wait is now over lol I hope you'll love this chap and thanks for considering my fic as one of the best you've read. It's an honor (smiles) thank you very much XD

**review lord** lol XD that was the Seal Card or the Void/Hope Card as it is familiarly known (smiles) thank you for enjoying reading the last chap! XD

**BitterSweetMel** if you think that was kawaii let's see how you define this chap lol wah I'm beginning to sound like a sales talk man. Thank you for enjoying the last chap (smiles)

**donut** yep that is the Seal Card or the Hope/Void Card as it is called later on after Sakura changed it to Sakura Cards in the movie, 'okay that is enough you're babbling again' (talking to myself) OMG I'm starting to get paranoid lol anyway hope you'll enjoy this chap as well (smiles) thank you!

**Fantasy-chick13 **I'm glad you like the last chap (smiles) don't have to worry your question is about to be answered in this chap lol hope you'll enjoy this as well XD thanks!

**Akum** sure! XD here it is the follow up chap (smiles) hope you'll enjoy it too XD

Whoa, I read all of your reviews and I realized how all of you were anticipating Syaoran and Sakura's meeting! Well all the wait and yearning is finally over (smiles) prepare to get all fluffy with this chap lol err... I just hope you'll love this one :P

**Chapter 20:**

_**End of Conflict**_

"What is this enormous aura..." Macmillan wondered aloud as his knees felt all weak. Everyone inside Syaoran's Divination Circle had suddenly become frail. Chiharu, Yamazaki and Naoko with the other servants, affects by the circle too. Though the effect of it was not as bad as the others feel because they were at the outer part of the circle where the influence is less concentrated.

"The aura you're feeling right now is what we call chi," Syaoran told them. He has a mock smile in his face as he watched all of the soldiers and Palace Guards fell to their knees.

"This is..." Macmillan looked up at Syaoran. He was really pissed off but when he saw the looks on Syaoran's amber eyes, he felt the urge to ask for his mercy. _'What is going on?'_

"Ron-kun, yamete...!" Chiharu tried to make him stop but Syaoran turn around and looked at her. His eyes full of authority in it yet very somber. Chiharu felt as if she had gone back to being a little girl. All frail and out powered. She fell to her knees.

"Chiharu-chan...!" Yamazaki exclaimed but he too was affected by Syaoran's chi and he could not seem to regain his strength. _'What is happening here...?'_

For about two whole minutes, Syaoran held his chi at max and after that, he canceled his Divination Circle and all the Soldiers and Guards felt so worn out.

"I could easy kill all of you here, but I am not a murderer. I will attain justice for my kingdom in a manner that no one shall suffer. Tell that to the man who led the destruction of my kingdom. I will have my time and I will definitely make him pay," Syaoran told all of them. Without any more hesitations, Syaoran started to leave.

Macmillan tried to stand up. He cannot afford to let him escape. What would Eriol say if he finds out about this? What would become of him then?

"I will not let you..." but his whole body betray him. He could not move them as he wanted. He felt all numb and beaten up and he do not want to accept the truth that he had been defeated by just feeling an enormous amount of aura or chi.

Syaoran stopped just as he reached the great hall's entrance. He turns his head back to look at Macmillan. "By the way, the kind of force that I emitted or what you called chi has a side effect on people who felt it. Their bodies usually go numb and they will be a bit shaken for the next, hmm let's see…. Four to five hours," he said with a smile remembering that this was exactly the words of the man he acknowledge, his teacher, Takka-sensei. Syaoran left the great hall.

Macmillan gritted his teeth, _'Damn you Prince of Li.'_ He was just about to force himself again when he saw Chiharu getting up on her feet. _'Princess...'_

Chiharu ignored the numb feeling in her whole body. She got up on her feet though it took all the strength left in her to do that.

'_Chiharu...'_ Yamasaki was staring at her as she followed Syaoran. He also tried to stand up.

"Chiharu-sama...?" Naoko said also trying to stand up.

However, Chiharu ignored all of them. It was as if she was in a trance of some sort. She wanted to see Syaoran. She wanted to speak to him she... she did not want him to leave. _'Prince Syaoran...' _her mind keeps on repeating his name.

* * *

Syaoran walked out the great hall and into the front hall. This is not exactly what he had in mind but he is still satisfied of the outcome. He found out that the man who led his Clan's destruction, is a man named Eriol. He wanted to know where he is now but he decided that this is not the right time to face him just yet. For one thing, he has not completely regained his strength now that his orb was missing. He cannot afford to face him knowing his disadvantages. 

Syaoran was about to step out the front hall's door when he saw someone standing there. He was not sure how she got there before him but he was not surprise at her appearance either. He stared straight at Chiharu with such emotionless amber eyes.

Chiharu was breathing heavily. She had taken a quick routine from the great hall to the front hall. She was glad to see that she made it in time. "Ron-kun... or should I say Prince of Li?" she started.

Syaoran just stood there looking at her. He did not say any word and he never showed any emotion.

"So this is what you meant about being 'not your ordinary slave and palace guard' huh?" she laughed softly under her breath. "Honestly, I didn't take your words seriously," she confessed. "But for the past few weeks that I've known you and watched you, I started to think that maybe you're hiding something," Chiharu suppressed a smile. She was trying not to let her emotions take over her. She looked back at him and said, "You really are something. Prince of Li..."

Syaoran lowered his head. He did not do that to avoid Chiharu's eyes but because he saw a sword of one of the guards left on the floor. Now that we take it into accord, bodies and weapons lying all over the place surround the palace. He bent on his knees and picked up the sword. Chiharu, seeing this, hid the sudden frightened stir she felt. "Wha-what are you gonna do with that?" she asked trying her best to stay calm.

Syaoran look at her, still in his knees. He smiled at her mockingly that made Chiharu flush a little without knowing why. "Kill you," he answered very bluntly as he stood up.

Chiharu gasped at his answer. Somehow, with Syaoran saying those words, she must not take it lightly. Chiharu shook away the thought and stared back at him hiding her own emotions. "Really? Should I act scared for my life now?" she asked as if to test him. She was still feeling weak but she ignored it.

Syaoran smirked, "Let's see... How about start acting now," he pointed the sword at her direction.

By some means, Chiharu began to feel frightened with this man in front of her. Still keeping her cool, she suppressed a smile and said, "Do you actually think that I'll believe those words of yours? That I'll be scared to death now that you said you're going to kill me? You don't really expect me to believe you could do such a thing."

Syaoran looked at her with such malice, "Try me."

Chiharu was feeling hopeless now. She is not sure of what Syaoran plans but either way she cannot let him manipulate the situation. "You said it yourself back there. You are not a murderer so it only meant you can't or wouldn't try to kill me," she said. She was expecting him to snap harsh words towards her but to her astonishment she saw a feeble smile forming in Syaoran's lips_. 'He... He is actually smiling?'_ she wonders stupefied. This would be the first time she had seen him smile.

Syaoran looked at Chiharu. She was surprised to see how gentle his amber eyes had become from the fierce and cold eyes he always shows. "Just as I thought, you are different. You're quite a bright Princess...," he said and she saw his eyes soften more.

'_Is he smiling to me? No...'_ Chiharu realized that Syaoran's eyes looking back at her, is not really intended for her. It is as if he was seeing someone else in front of him. _'Could he be smiling because of a certain person? But why...?'_

Syaoran lowered his head and closed his eyes, he chuckled under his breath remembering what he said. _'Quite a bright Princess huh?'_ he thought as he remembered this auburn haired little girl. He remembered how he, a younger one and this girl used to bite each other's head off. He actually admires her witty ways of answering his bickering at her. He recalled a time when he called her another name than the one he always call her. It all started like this...

"_OJI-SAMA!" _

"_EEH!" Syaoran yelped in surprised and was almost knocked out. He looked at the auburn haired girl who was seated at his left. "What did you do that for!" he yelled at her._

"_You were looking into space like an idiot," she told him._

"_Well, it doesn't matter! You don't have to yell at me like that!"_

"_But I have to."_

"_And why's that?" he demanded._

"_Because I wanted to know what we've got left for dinner," she answered as if she hadn't done anything wrong._

"_Don't ask me, I'm not a refrigerator!" he snapped at her._

"_But refrigerator doesn't always have dinner."_

"_What I meant is that leave me alone! You're such a pea brain."_

"_I'm not a pea brain!"_

"_Fine. Then airhead."_

"_Airhead? What is that?"_

"_Head full of air."_

"_But my heads not full of air. Inside my head I've got brain,"_

Going back to his senses, he took a deep breath and looked at Chiharu once again. Coldness had come back in his amber eyes. "You should know about human instinct. Even if I said that, you never know what my instincts can make me do," he said.

"That is..." she was a bit disappointed seeing his cold stare back in his amber eyes.

Syaoran started to move closer to her but Chiharu did not made any move even though she had started to tremble in fear again. When he was almost a foot away from her, she was surprised when he walked passed her from her left side. He stopped when he was standing side by side her. Without turning his head, he started to speak.

"I don't care what you're reason in coming out here but, I can assure you that I'll come back. Likewise, until that day, I shall let you live. Next time we see each other, I will definitely kill you."

Chiharu's knees finally gave way underneath her. She fell onto her knees and started to cry. She knows that she cannot make him stay now that she realized that he has someone else in mind. Someone that she knows no one could replace in his heart. She was not sure why she is crying though. Maybe she had grown fond of him too. She does not want to know. She just cried her heart out, not even caring if someone sees her.

Syaoran stepped out of the front hall's door and into the palace grounds. He looked up ahead of him and saw, yet again another person that he was not surprise to see.

Yamazaki had regained his strength but just to a certain extent. He had his sword in place in his right hand as he looked at Syaoran as if to challenge him. "I will not let you pass," he declared with such deviance in his voice.

Syaoran stared at him, "What are you gonna do to stop me? Kill me?"

"I will if I have to."

Syaoran closed his eyes and started to walk towards him. Yamazaki prepared for his stance. He firmly gripped the handle of sword in his hands as he looked at Syaoran without blinking. To his astonishment, he just walked passed him without looking at him. Yamazaki is a bit aggravated at Syaoran's actions. He turned around and looked at Syaoran's back.

"You know I am serious in what I said," he told him.

Syaoran stopped in his track. He did not turn around to face Yamasaki but he answered him. "You are not the same as your father, Yamazaki. You... you actually have a kind heart. Something that I could never have," he said.

Yamazaki stared at Syaoran alarmed. He was not expecting him to say some things like that. Let's just say that from what Yamazaki had known about him, he is the type who doesn't speak of words like being kind or comparing people. "You're such an unpredictable person Prince of Li," Yamazaki said aloud.

"We will meet again," Syaoran told him and started to leave. Yamazaki did not know why his body refused to move and stop him. Even though he didn't want to, Yamazaki is a Prince of Lottuse and he can't let the Heir of Li just escape. They cannot afford the resurrection of the Li Kingdom since it had been the greatest achievement of their nation according to the King.

Yamazaki lowered his sword overpowered. Even though he try to make his body move and stop Syaoran, he is still affected by the unbelievable chi Syaoran had emitted back at the great hall. He watched as he disappeared out of sight. _'That is right... We will meet again, Prince of Li.'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke up with a start. She looked around her and immediately got up on her feet. _'What...?'_ She had woken up to the other side of the bridge. She saw the bridge torn apart and the cliff that is supposedly on the other side had been destroyed. Its land had slithered down onto the river below.

'_I remember now... There was this girl trying to get my cards... My Cards!' _Sakura immediately rummaged inside her pocket and took out her cards. _'They were all safe...'_ she said with tears. _'But the other five cards... That young man,'_ she lowered her head and cuddle the Cards close to her. _'He took five more cards away then a girl showed up,'_ she tried to recall what had happened with her eyes close. _'A commotion followed and Tomoyo and I...'_ her eyes popped open as the thought of Tomoyo occurred to her. "Tomoyo-chan!" she immediately looked back at the other side of the cliff and tried to look for Tomoyo. _'No...'_ she saw the part of the cliff that had slide down to the river. She remembers herself and Tomoyo falling but that same light had saved her. _'No Tomoyo-chan...!'_ she looked down at the landslide, hot tears started to stream down her cheeks. Tomoyo could not have fallen there, right? No, that just cannot happen but where could she be? How about the young man and the mysterious girl, what had happened to all of them after the turmoil?

'_I have to find Tomoyo-chan... She could not have... She just cannot... No...'_ she couldn't make herself finish her sentence. Trying to push the horrible thought, Sakura began to run to her right following the trail of the river. _'There should be another way back there other than the bridge,'_ she thought panic stricken. _'Please let Tomoyo-chan be alright, please...'_

_

* * *

_

The tension at the Palace had seized now. Everyone is trying to put everything back into accord. While the others were busy sorting the mess up, Chiharu, Yamasaki and Naoko were all at the room where the little Chiharu was now resting. The other little ones had gone back to their rooms as Naoko instructed them.

Chiharu was watching the peaceful look in little Chiharu's face. She was still shaken from the occurrence earlier and she had been feeling unwell since she haven't stopped Syaoran from leaving. The moment she realized about Syaoran's potential back at the fortress, she had hoped that he is the answer to all her questions. She needed him for constructing peace to all the other Nations. She knew he is the type that is trustworthy and reliable but now. Chiharu sighed. She just could not make herself loosen up.

Yamazaki was watching Chiharu intently. He wanted to talk to her about what happened between her and Syaoran but he decided that he should leave her alone for the moment. He was worried and at the same time dejected with the thought that she may have develop a liking to the Prince of Li. He lowered his head trying to forget the thought.

Naoko have not spoken a single word since the revelation of Syaoran's identity. She had lost all hope in staying by his side no matter what. She wanted to be the one who will take away his miseries but then again, who's she fooling? He is the Prince and Prince do not befriend commoners like her. Those only happens in movies.

'_Prince of Li... I guess you are right. I do not know anything about you,'_ Naoko thought gravely.

* * *

Syaoran was once again in the woods. The whole place is surrounded in darkness. It brought back memories in his childhood, when Takka-sensei had given him a rather complicated test. Syaoran took a deep breath and took out an amulet inside his suit. _'Same as before huh?'_ he thought grimly. He focused his mind on the amulet and slowly a fire lit just above it. It gave an eerie effect in the darkness, but who cares? It's not like someone is there to see him and be scared. Taking another deep breath, he started to move forward. 

_'Now where to go?' _he wonders now feeling all stupid. He have not given a thought of that before. Maybe he should just go back to his kingdom. However, he knows it is ridiculous to think of that option since it might have been in ruins now.

_How about looking for that girl at the station...?_

A voice inside his head had said. Syaoran stopped and started to think once again. Come to think of it, he is still wondering why he saw someone that looked like Kinomoto at the station, not to mention she had called him 'Li-kun'. Or maybe he had imagined the 'Li-kun' part but then again, why would that girl tried to catch up to the train? _'If she is at the country what would be her reason?'_

_To find you, of course..._

Syaoran shook his head. This voice in his head always gives him reason to think and he hated it. He wondered if it was his sub-consciousness talking to him or something else... Freaky.

He pushed all of his thoughts at the back of his head and started to walk once again. _'I should think of a way how to leave this place first before anything else. Surely, that Eriol person must have been informed about me already and they will be on the look out. This isn't what I had in mind,'_ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Sakura came to a stop when she sense that very familiar aura once again. _'This aura...'_ she looked to her right at the woods. That feeling was too obvious to miss he is there somewhere. 

_'I have to— but... Tomoyo-chan...'_ Sakura was trying to decide whether to follow the aura or look for Tomoyo first. _'I came here to look for him but Tomoyo-chan is...'_ she closed her eyes trying to come up with a decision. _'And what if I just imagined that aura then Tomoyo will—,'_ she tried to block the horrible thought once again in her mind.

But she could feel the aura perfectly well. Actually, what she felt is the aura when she witnessed him use 'his' powers back when they were being chased by Lottuse Soldiers seven years ago. It is not really his aura though she had the urge inside her to go to the source of the aura.

'_What should I do? I can't just let this chance get away but I can't leave Tomoyo-chan too. What must I do?'_ she asked herself hopelessly. She fell on her knees and clasp the Cards close to her again. Suddenly she thought of the cards, _'That's right the Cards but...'_ she remembered the mysterious girl and lowered her head. _'I can't. If I use the cards that girl might sense it and appear once again. What if I couldn't prevent her from taking the Cards away? No I can't do that,' _Sakura was really losing hope now. She just couldn't decide but she know she has to.

'_I... I have no choice put to decide...'_ she stood once again and looked at the direction of the river. "Tomoyo-chan..." she whispered into the wind. "I'll come back for you," she said and started to go look for the aura she senses.

* * *

Syaoran closed his eyes and tried to feel his way out the woods. Because of the darkness, it confused him and he couldn't remember where he and Rei had passed through. _'I could hear a river flowing nearby... Animals hiding among the dusk... Owls hooting away from their tree... An aura of someone—,'_ he halted and looked ahead of him with the amulet still in his hand. He couldn't make out the aura. He's not sure who it belongs to or what but he is positive that it isn't an aura of an animal. 

He felt the aura drawing nearer. _'What is this...?'_ he wondered. _'Why can't I sense who it's from?'_

Sakura felt the aura of magic ahead of her. She is positive of this aura now. It is the very same feeling of aura when Li used his magic against the Lottuse Soldiers. But what she doesn't understand is that why couldn't she feel him? This is just too weird.

Syaoran heard a twig breaking, as if someone had stepped on it, ahead. Preparing his self from whoever might show up, he took out another amulet in his suit.

Sakura could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she drew closer to the source of the aura. She is overwhelming with undefined excitement and fear. She just could not understand why. _'Li-kun...? Am I going to see you now?' _she saw a faint glow of light ahead of her. Her heart racing wildly inside her.

Syaoran had felt the 'thing' or 'someone' drawing near him. Without anymore hesitation he step up and shouted, "Who's there!"

Sakura had arrived close enough to the source of the aura, to hear him shout. Tears of joy came falling from her eyes as she step up to the light. "Li-kun..." she said loud enough for Syaoran to hear.

Syaoran stared at the figure in front of him. His amber eyes met up with emerald eyes. He was frozen in his spot.

Sakura couldn't stop her tears from falling as she held her left hand in her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She is standing there now facing the man who had been hunting her thoughts for a long time. She's actually looking up at those stunning amber eyes of his. Without realizing what she was doing, she began to advance onto him. "It is you. It really is you..." she said through her tears as she held up her right hand to touch his cheeks. "Finally... I found you," she said. Her knees finally gave way underneath her as she let herself wrap her arms around him.

'_K-Kinomoto...'_ Syaoran flushed as Sakura wrap her arms around him. His heart is racing inside him. He was standing there with Sakura and this isn't a dream nor an imagination. He could feel her in his arms. It is too warm to be an imagination. Too real.

Sakura buried her face in his chest as she cried. She was feeling many different emotions. She is upset about the cards. She was scared about the man she met earlier and the girl. She was worried about Tomoyo and now... She is overwhelmed in many different ways too. Seeing Li again, brought her undefined happiness. It also brought back all the emotions she had felt for him before.

"I... I'm..." she couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

Syaoran calmed himself and closed his eyes. This is it. The moment he had been waiting for. Seeing Kinomoto once again. He didn't want to think anymore. For the first time he let his heart decide. He held her close to him, feeling that this is all right.

Sakura felt him return her embrace. To be in his arms like this, it was all so right. "Li-kun..." she whispered as her body shook under his.

Syaoran felt her shiver. He opened his eyes to looked at the girl he held in his arms. "Come on, stop crying..." he whispered to her gently.

Sakura closed her eyes as she leaned on his chest. She remembered the first time he said those words to her. It was when she was crying about her mother. _'Li-kun...'_ she felt her heart throb inside her. It was a new profound feeling that she was about to find out soon. Little does she know, she just found her long lost love...

(A/N wah why do they have to be so sweeeeeeeeeeeet!)

* * *

Eriol slowly opened his eyes, as he smell something very sweet. _'That smell... Such a sweet scent—,'_ he halted as he remembered what happened earlier. He sat up straight just in time to see a girl with long wavy black hair add more woods on a bonfire at the middle of... a cave? 

Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled, "You're awake."

Eriol looked back at her with bewilderment. He remembered now that she was the girl he control using the Move Card but why is she smiling at him like that? His vision suddenly became all blurry and his head ache. "Aahh..." he winced as he placed a hand on his forehead. He felt that his head was wrapped with bandages.

"You're sick and hurt. You should rest for a while," Tomoyo told him as she rush at his side and laid him back to the ground which was covered with leaves to serve as a bed.

Eriol refused to lie back down. He stared at her in confusion, "Why? Why did you help me? I just tried to hurt you and the Card Mistress." He saw her magnificent dark eyes filled with sadness but she just kept on her smile. "I just can't leave a sick person alone now don't I?" she said.

Eriol just stared at her. He knows that even so, she could have escape after mending his wounds but she did not. _'What is with her...?'_

Tomoyo smiled at him once again. Eriol couldn't help go slight red on the face.

"Nothings with me, I just can't leave someone injured behind."

"You read my..."

Tomoyo just smiled, "Besides if I leave and left you here, wild animals may attack you in your sleep. You might die."

Eriol sweat dropped at her as she said the 'die' part very casually.

"Anyway, I am not a bad guy and I am not a murderer," Tomoyo said and gave him a real warm smile.

Eriol couldn't understand it. Her smile somehow got him very well. He had not felt this warm inside his heart before. This girl, for the first time he felt what it is like to be scared.

* * *

(A/N well? What do you think? There I finally got to the part of Eriol and Tomoyo phew... XD 

Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry again for the late update :P

RR pls! thank you minna! XD


	22. A Night of Discoveries

**Disclaimer**: who invented the 'disclaimer thing' anyway?

**LilacBlu** yep XD btw about Naoko and Rika well... Let me think about it lol kidding! Naoko still has feelings for him so it'll all get interesting now (smiles) about Meiling, yes she'll be on the story but not later on the chap. Let's say she'll be causing trouble at the last minute lol but no need to worry she won't be acting a slut cause that isn't the Li Meiling I know (smiles)

**Prozacfairy** haha everybody deserve to be disciplined right? Well in Eriol's case, Tomoyo is his disciplinarian lol I'm glad you enjoyed that chap XD

**lady-water-dragon** lol XD thank you so much! (smiles) Watch out for the ET pairs... or should I say, Eriol should watch out for Tomoyo? (/wah) hihi anyway you'll love them too

**FlowerLover** XD you'll love them too, ET pairing I mean (smiles) It'll be a bit mushy around them though with Eriol's dark role but all in all it'll be worth it (smiles) and I'm glad you liked the SS scene XD

donut haha yep he's scared alright XD glad you enjoyed that chap (smiles) because you're all having a good time reading my fic it boosts me up too (/no1) thank you

**Pinaygrrl **sure I will (smiles) thanks hehe

**animefan518** thank you! I'm glad to know you love it (smiles) I'll update ASAP like I used to don't worry XD

**BitterSweetMel **didn't I tell you I would make it kawaii still? (smiles) thank you very much! XD and sure I will hurry (smiles)

**crazie-foe-u** thank you! I'm glad you liked my fic (smiles)

**lete** I'm glad you liked it (smiles) I assure you that whatever happens on the next chaps it'll be worth your time XD thank you very much

**Littlelonewolf** thank you very much! XD and yep that is one of my reasons about Eriol's dark role. About Sakura and Syaoran, hmm... you are right about his cold way but do not worry. Sakura won't take it that personally. She's still the clueless type lol she's like that in the anime and she'd always be like that in here too (smiles)

**Fantasy-chick13** XD he really should watch out for Tomoyo and I mean REALLY. Thank you so much! It really made me smile knowing that I made all of you happy with the fic (smiles)

**EbonySpirit **take it easy there (smiles) thank you, I don't want them to act all the same so I'm glad that you liked how I portrayed everyone (smiles) thanks!

**DivineShana **thank you so much! (smiles) and don't worry even if I update fast and I'm pushing myself a little harder it's okay, as long as all of you are enjoying my fic (smiles) thanks again!

**MysticMoonEmpress **your welcome XD glad to know you liked that chap. Everything's going well, thanks for bearing with me (smiles)

**shortygirl333** lol haha I get hype with chocolates too hehe anyway no problem. You're all the ones whose keeping me update sooner so thank you! (smiles)

**monkeysme **haha don't worry there wouldn't be any (smiles) thank you so much XD I'm happy you liked how I maintained the kawaii effect on this fic, but honestly it is kinda hard with all the war going on lol

**Akum** sure thing! (smiles) thanks for bearing with me too I really appreciate it. Thank you very much! XD

**Kawaii Selene** I agree with you about Syaoran haha and it also made me smile that I could make you smile with my fic (smiles) thank you very very very much!

Okay, here it is guys the next chapter XD

Enjoy Reading! (smiles)

**Chapter 21:**

**_A Night of Discoveries  
_**

Syaoran and Sakura arrived at the bottom of the cliff where a mudslide occurred. He told her to tell him everything that had happen and after Sakura had calmed down, both of them went looking for Tomoyo.

Sakura stared at the scene in front of her eyes. She didn't like this at all, not one bit. _'Tomoyo-chan...'_

Syaoran watched Sakura as she fell onto her knees. He saw tears starting to fill in her emerald eyes once again. He just couldn't stand seeing her cry. With all the strength left in him, he closed his eyes to sense if someone's trapped at the mudslide. He know that Sakura's confusion would affect her concentration to sense if this Tomoyo girl was near, so he did it himself. He's not really sure of what kind of aura Tomoyo has but at least he'd felt something if she's near. _'Aura... Aura... Where could— huh?'_ Syaoran looked above them upon sensing an aura. He's sure that the aura he felt is familiar. _'Where did I sense this aura before?'_

Without any second thoughts, Syaoran started to climb up the cliff. The incline surface created of the landslide made it easier for him to go up.

Sakura watched Syaoran as he started to climb. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Climbing," Syaoran, answered bluntly. He wasn't about to let Sakura know about his sentiments for her. Let's just say it goes against his nature.

Sakura pouted at his answer. She thought that after seven years he's relationship towards her would change, especially the incident back at the woods. She slightly flushed remembering how long she'd stood there in his arms. She's not sure why she did that but she couldn't ignore the fact that when she's in Syaoran's arms it felt right and she feels secure. "I know that! What I meant is that what you are going to do up there," she retorted.

"I sense an aura," Syaoran replied still sounding as casual.

"Hoe? An aura?"

Syaoran sighed. _'So I guess she's still the same after seven years,' _he thought. He looked down at her, "After all those years and yet you're still a pea brain."

Sakura felt her cheeks flush in anger. She glared at him, "I am not a pea brain!"

Syaoran just smirked at her reaction. He missed that glare very much.

Sakura couldn't helped smiling. She kind a missed that smirked on his face whenever he's amused. And most of all, the way he calls him pea brain. It is weird actually but she missed it a lot.

Syaoran saw the smile on Sakura's face, he flushed slightly as he realized how beautiful Sakura had grown. He shoved away the thought and glared at her, "What?"

Sakura shook her head, still smiling. "It's nothing. It's weird but a minute there I thought you've changed so much but after you called me 'pea brain' well... I guess I missed you calling me that," she told him.

Syaoran face grew bright red. He immediately looked away. "Yeah whatever," he answered still keeping his cool.

Sakura started to climb the cliff too. When they reached the top where all the mayhem started, Syaoran helped her up the cliff. As they stood there staring the mess in front of their eyes, he tried to find the source of the aura at once. Upon finding the source of the aura, he went into its direction and what he found made him perplexed.

'_This is... But how did it get in here?'_ he picked up the box in front of him. It was the Li treasure.

Sakura approached him and saw the box, "I guess you found it."

Syaoran looked up to her then back to the box, "How did this get here?"

"A resident from the shrine gave it to us. He said it'll be safe inside the castle. He was also the one who informed us about you, still alive."

"He?" he asked as he stood up. He turn to looked at Sakura once more, "And what do you mean about me 'still alive'?" he started. He began to have the feeling that she actually thought that he'd died out there after they were separated.

Sakura laughed uneasily, she didn't really mean it that way. "Eto... Well he informed us about the Prince of Li still alive. I didn't know that he was talking about you, sorry." She stuck out her tongue a little at him.

Syaoran couldn't help raising an eyebrow, "So all those time when we were training and you're calling me 'Oji-sama', you didn't know who I was?"

"Well..." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. She nodded her head a little.

'_She's really pretty when she's looking like that— Shut up Syaoran!'_ he scolded himself glad that it was dark or else she might actually see him reddened. "Pea brain," he told her hiding the fact that he admired her for a minute there.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Tell me who this 'he' you're talking," he changed the subject. Sakura tilted her head on the side trying to remember the name of the man Yukito had mentioned. Syaoran watched her too, and the sight just pained him right inside his chest. _'She's just so— I said stop it,'_ he tried to shook away the thought. Somehow, he cannot disregard the fact that he still could not believe that she is here with him.

"Wei-san," Sakura finally answered. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief, _'Wei...?'_

Sakura nodded her head as if to assure herself, "Yep, it is Wei-san."

Syaoran looked away and lowered his head. _'So he's alive. That's good...'_ he smiled to himself. He took a deep breath before looking back at her, "Here." He gave her the box. Sakura stared at it for a moment before looking at him, "Isn't that the Li Treasure?" she asked him confused. "Yeah," Syaoran answered, still holding the box and extending it towards her. "But why are—." Sakura is interrupted, when Syaoran practically knocked the box at her. "Take it. It is actually for you," he told her.

Sakura stared the box in her hands, "For me? Why?"

Syaoran was really annoyed at her always asking questions but he can't blame her. Anyway, it is one of the good points he liked about her— _'I said stop thinking about it!'_ he scolded himself once again. "You're the new Card Mistress right?"

"Yes but..."

"Clow Reed the creator of the Cards is actually my ancestor."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up at him. She knows about Clow Reed but she didn't know that he is connected to the Li's. "Your ancestor?"

Syaoran looked at her clueless reaction. Again, it made his heart ache. She is just so cute when she looks that way. _'Syaoran no baka, what the hell are you thinking?'_ he scolded his self again. He kept his cool and said, "Didn't you know about that? That is a general knowledge even back at the Satellite. You should have learned that through your lessons at the castle."

Sakura laughed uneasily, "I-I guess I slept on that one too. I just suck at History."

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Anyway, the treasure of the Li Clan has something to do with the Cards," he went on.

"Wait. Why are the Cards in the possession of our Clan? I mean, if Clow Reed is your ancestor, shouldn't it be with you instead?"

Syaoran looked away and gazed up at the sky. The night sky is very magnificent with all the stars and no moon. "That is because, Reed used to admire this maiden back when he is still making the Cards," he answered.

"Hoe? Admire?"

"She belongs to the Kinomoto Clan. They said she was really beautiful and kind."

"Yumi Kinomoto?"

Syaoran looked back at her, "Yeah, that's her name."

Sakura stared back at the box. She knows about her story. About how she was forced, to marry a man she did not love. She died after three years leaving behind a diary where the Cards were found. Inside the diary she wrote about this certain person she admired and wanted to be with, but never gotten the chance to tell him her feelings. No one really knew who that person was since all she wrote there is 'he' or 'his' or 'this certain someone'. Later on, they found out that Clow Reed gave the Cards to her as a present since they used to be friends back in their younger years. They also found a letter from him to her saying that he entrusts the cards to her.

"So Clow Reed is that certain person after all..." she whispered to herself.

"Reed never told her about his feelings. He gave the cards as a present for her in her wedding day. He said she loves the Cards so he gave it to her. After three years, upon hearing about her death, Reed was pretty down. When he died two years later, he left this box behind leaving an oath saying that this should be taken care of until the time that—," Syaoran stopped as he slowly turned bright red. He looked away from Sakura.

Sakura looked at him confused, "Time that what?" she asked.

Syaoran shook his head, "It's nothing. It's just a stupid oath made by a dejected old magician."

"Hoe?"

He couldn't tell her about the oath. It's not like it meant anything but well... Clow's oath was that, the treasure box should be given to the Kinomoto's, when a Reed or a Li Family is united with them. But considering their state right now, he can't really comply with the oath. It sounded very stupid if he will.

"Okay..."

He was just too lucky that she could sometimes be as naïve as she can be. He sighed and looked back at her. "You can open it if you want," he told her.

Sakura stared at the box then shook her head. She is curious of what's inside but she was also afraid that the girl from before might showed up so she decided she mustn't, not yet. "I guess I'll do that back at the kingdom," she answered.

"By the way, I don't think your friend is near here. I'm not a psychic to know what had happened but wherever she is she's far from here."

Sakura looked up at him upon hearing his words. She isn't sure but when he said it she felt worry free. As if anything that he has to say to her is something that she can trust and believe in. She smiled at him, "Li-kun."

"What?" he didn't like the way she smiles at him. It gives a tingly sensation at the pit of his stomach.

"I'm feeling okay now. When I woke up earlier, I was all alone, and Tomoyo was nowhere to be found, I was really scared. I felt really sad too. It's the same emotions I felt when my mother passed away," she moved closer to him. "I remembered that you were there too," she said and smiled at him once more.

Syaoran reddened.

"I'm glad that you're here," Sakura lowered her head to hide the fact that she's blushing. "Arigato Li-kun," with that she leaned her head in Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran's face glow bright red. He tilted his head to the side and acted as nonchalant as he could and said, "That's... It's nothing."

Sakura lifted her head to look at his face, "Hoe?" She saw that he was all red in the face. "Li-kun, are you sick?" she asked as she felt his forehead. It didn't helped at all. Syaoran reddened even more if it could be possible.

"I'm not sick!" he snapped at her and shoved away her hands. Just the touch of her hands on his skin gave a shiver up his spine.

"But you're face is all red and—."

"I said I'm fine," Syaoran repeated and looked away. He was about to walk away when his foot caught on something. Sakura saw it too and hurried at it. "My bag!" she exclaimed. She picked it up and opened it. She sighed as she saw that whatever is inside, is still in tact. She looked up at Syaoran who was also staring at her bag. He felt that familiar aura inside the bag. Sakura took out another box and got up. "Here," she said and gave him the box.

Syaoran took the box from her and opened it at once. It was his orb. _'So, you're safe as well...'_ he thought with a smile.

Sakura stared at him as she saw a smile formed in his lips and his eyes had softened. She can't avoid staring at him and admire him. _'His eyes are really beautiful. And his smile... it brought out the real him,'_ she thought and smiled.

Syaoran look back at her and caught her staring at him again, "What?"

Now it is Sakura's turn to go bright red, "Nothing! It's not like I was staring at you and admiring how— what I mean is that—."

"Forget it pea brain," Syaoran interrupted her. Sakura flushed with anger once again, "I am not a— hoe?" she blushed when Syaoran smiled at her. _'His smile is so... warm and gentle,' _she thought without realizing it.

"Let's find a place to stay for a while. Then we'll go look for your friend in the morning," he said.

Sakura lowered her head and nodded shyly. She felt weird whenever she sees that smile of his. "Okay," she replied softly. They were about to go back to the woods when Sakura had remembered something. She knows she shouldn't be thinking about it but hey, she can't just ignore it.

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran looked back at her, "Huh?"

Sakura smiled at him sweetly, "Merry Christmas!" she greeted. Syaoran blushed.

(A/N wah they were they were... oh heck they were what you call KAWAII don't you agree? Okay I know what you're thinking and I know it's pretty late for a Christmas chap lol but what can I do? Wah hehe)

* * *

Eriol watched Tomoyo as she slept. She's seated leaning on the wall and maybe because she was pretty worn out that she had fallen asleep in that position without realizing it. 

There is something in this, girl in front of him that made him fear her. He knows it because he foresees a danger coming into his life regarding this girl. For the first time he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure whether he should use her for the downfall of both the Souma and Daidouji Kingdoms or he should just let her go. _'That is not possible,'_ he thought. He hadn't let any chances in his life go just like that. He can't do that now but... this girl.

Then all of a sudden, a picture of a lady similar to the girl in front of him but older flashed inside his head. _'Aahh...'_ he clutched his head. Images of a lovely maiden dress in a violet gown came pelting in his mind. _'What in the...'_ he had never felt such pain not only in his head but inside his chest before. It was a profound pain right in his heart, as if he'd been feeling that pain for such a long time. He stole a glance back at Tomoyo and saw another image of an older her in his mind sleeping at the very same manner. _'What is going on...?'_

Eriol leaned back on the wall and tried to calm his aching heart. Whatever is happening to him is not good, not good at all.

(A/N hehe do you have any idea who that image of a lady in his head was? It is a secret lol :P)

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura made their way back to town. When they arrived, Sakura told him about the inn that she and Tomoyo were staying. 

"We'll stay there for a while. Then in the morning we'll go look for Tomoyo," she said as they turned a curve.

Syaoran looked up ahead and saw the inn. It was a tall building and from the looks of it, it should've been called a hotel than an inn. Suddenly a thought occurred in him. Where will he stay? He couldn't afford to rent a room since he doesn't have any money and well... He gulped at the thought.

Sakura looked at him, "Everyone's pretty friendly here so you don't have to worry." She said when she saw the look of uneasiness on his eyes.

"It's not that," he said realizing something that he should've thought of before.

"Hoe? Then what is it?"

Syaoran tried to avoid her emerald eyes, "I-I don't have any money with me." He told her in a low voice.

Sakura sweat dropped. _'He's worried about that?'_ she started to chuckled. "What are you talking about? We are staying at the inn! You don't have to worry about it. Tomoyo and I have a room there and—." She froze. Sakura's eyes grew wide and her cheeks began to flush furiously.

Syaoran avoided making eye contact with her. He was flushing furiously too.

"HOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screeched.

'_Eeh...!'_ Syaoran covered his ears. As much as he missed that screech of her, he also hated it.

Sakura just realized that she has to share room with him.

* * *

(A/N how about that? (smiles) hope you enjoyed this chap hihi rest assured that you'll enjoy the next chap too lol 

Anyway thanks for the support everyone! (smiles)

RR pls! tell me what you think about it XD thanks minna!)


	23. Meeting, Arguments, Worries, Confusions

**Disclaimer:** OMG I fell asleep in front of the computer! Lol this would be my first time to fall asleep, after 2 years that is... lol

Thanks for reviewing minna-san!

**Prozacfairy** Aww... Am I really that obvious about the girl? LOL hehe I agree about Sakura and Syaoran haha I really love those two XD

**LilacBlu** you're right, I actually like Meiling too. She isn't really like the type the others portray her, she's just protective around Syaoran because she really likes him... Anyway I know you'll like her too in this fic (smiles)

**DivineShana **that's right XD thanks for the support too (smiles) here's the follow up chap, hope you'll enjoy it XD

**shortygirl333** thanks haha and about the girl... am I really that obvious? Hehe and about Syaoran and Sakura, no they wouldn't hehe I'm really strict about those stuffs lol XD

**Littlelonewolf** don't worry we'll get to that part (smiles) I'll just focus on the events at the other side of the continent for a while but, eventually I'll write what's going on to the other nations as well (smiles)

**FlowerLover** you're the fourth person to guessed it, I guess I really am obvious about it (sighs) lol haha anyway glad you love it (smiles)

**Millinear** thank you so much XD and don't worry I'll keep writing it (smiles) thank you once again XD

**Fantasy-chick13** thank you! XD I won't stop writing this err... unless I'd be ending the story already :P anyway you'll find out what I meant about Rika on this chap... It's kinda hilarious in my opinion lol

**review lord** hahaha don't worry I'm not thinking that way (smiles) anyway they've got two beds. Here's the next chap! XD

**BitterSweetMel** thanks about that XD and you're right haha anyway I really don't think Clow's type were auburn haired ladies so... XD anyway thank you so much (smiles)

**cherryheart **I'm glad you think so too XD anyway don't worry I'm doing my best to update as soon as possible (smiles) thank you very much too... XD

**Akum** thank you! I'm glad to know that (smiles) here it is, the next chap XD

**MysticMoonEmpress** they really are cute (smiles) and thank you very much too. Honestly, I actually enjoy putting up those messages although I didn't really expect others to read it XD thank you! (smiles)

**Kawaii Selene** that was really sweet of you to think of that (smiles) to tell you the truth, when I first started this fic I was wondering if anyone would be interested to read it XD I was awake all night waiting for even just a single review lol I'm glad someone very nice read it. I'm really grateful (smiles) thanks again XD

**animefan518** that's good to hear (smiles) hopefully you'll love this one too XD thanks

**Pinaygrrl** yep they will XD well here is the next chapter! Thanks

**Starlight** thank you! I'm glad you love it and sure I'll do my best to update as fast as I could (smiles) thanks again XD

**lexyV105** yep they Syaoran and Sakura will XD everything is okay actually but what happens if they couldn't find Tomoyo just yet? Lol thanks!

**donut** lol yep they would be sharing a room... and don't worry Eriol might be the bad guy here but he's not really that devious err okay so maybe he's a bit like that but he's not really that bad. Oh I'm confusing myself and you sorry (smiles) thanks! XD

BTW animefan518 and Pinaygrrl your email alert was the one who woke me up thanks! XD I just can't believe I fell asleep wah XD

Anyway, I'm just glad that I got as far as this and its all thanks to all of you...

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! XD

**Chapter 22:**

****_**Meeting, Arguments, Worries, Confusions **_**  
**

Sakura and Syaoran checked in on the front desk. The woman on the desk was eyeing Syaoran suspiciously. Who wouldn't? Syaoran is still dressed as a Palace Guard and well, with all the commotion that had happened at the Castle he looked rather shabby.

The woman's eyes travel from Syaoran to Sakura. Sakura was logging on the computer. She was also looking shabby with all the dirt in her dress. The woman knows Sakura for quite some time now but whatever happened to her doesn't really apply to the sweet girl she knows. _'Kids these days...'_ she thought.

Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. The woman's stare at them was unnerving him. He looked up at the woman very hard, "Hey, if you have something to say just—mmf!" Sakura had immediately clasped a hand at his mouth as she laughed uneasily.

"Ah haha... My cousin's pretty beat up so we better go take a night's sleep," Sakura said and started to drag a struggling Syaoran towards the escalator.

The woman watched them as they started to argue up the escalator.

"What's the big idea?" Syaoran bellowed at Sakura as soon as she released him. "Look, with our appearance we might draw too much attention and that's all we want to happen now right?" she answered in a low voice. "It doesn't matter, sooner or later we'll—mmf!" Sakura had clasped her hand in his mouth once again when she saw the woman looking at their direction. She looked at the woman and smiled uneasily, "Go-Goodbye Madam!" she said as they disappeared up the escalator.

The woman sweat dropped. So maybe she was wrong about them.

* * *

Eriol stood up and slowly took off the bandage in his head. His wounds were still fresh but he didn't mind. He stared at the sleeping girl across him. He had decided to take her captive at the Palace and use her as bait to the other nations. He didn't care about the danger that he foresaw regarding this girl but if ever that time comes, he'll just have to be prepared.

Eriol walked over at Tomoyo and placed his right hand on top of her forehead. "Sleep well Princess... For when you open your eyes once more you would be restless..." he whispered into her.

Tomoyo moaned in her sleep as she started to fall into a real deep sleep. For a moment, Eriol just watched her face. He remembered the beautiful lady he just saw in his mind and closed his eyes. _'What a very troublesome gift of mine...'_ he thought. He opened his eyes once more and slowly carried Tomoyo in his arms. He left the cave as soon as he put out the fire and he started to go back to the Palace.

* * *

After sorting out everything at the castle, Chiharu told Yamazaki to postpone the celebration after everything had settle down. She also called an urgent meeting with the Lottuse Prime Minister, Xiuse and Ynah's Representatives, General Macmillan and the Elders.

It was past midnight already and still Chiharu was busy with all the Kingdom works. Inside the Conference Hall of the Palace, after a couple of hours later, all of the others were sitting around the round table.

"This sudden attack of the rebels, did you said that their purpose is to liberate the Xiuse?" the Lottuse Prime Minister asked. All eyes then centered at the Xiuse Representative.

The Xiuse Rep. glared at them, "If the rebellions' purpose is to liberate Xiuse it doesn't mean that we, the Nobles of Xiuse had something to do with it!"

The Nobles of the Xiuse were the families who surrendered to the Lottuse other than fight them, meaning they were all true Xiuse people.

"Still isn't it a bit odd that they've been planning this attack under your noses? At least you should have been informed of such plans," the Lottuse Prime Minister pressed.

"Also, as we see it, the rebels had guns with them. No one could be able to attain such arms unless they had contact with a noble—,"

"Please stop it," Chiharu interrupted the Ynah Representative.

"Chiharu-sama..."

She was still upset about the Prince of Li just there with them at the same roof and they didn't even notice. Not that he let them know about it too but still... Chiharu looked at everybody inside the hall. "It isn't their fault that the rebels from Xiuse succeeded in attacking the castle. In fact, this meeting doesn't concern those at all. Not that I'd let this incident get away like that but, we have more important matters to discuss other than the attack of the rebels."

"What's more important than the attack of the rebels?" one of the Elders asked.

Macmillan heave a sigh as he turn to look at them, "That would be the Prince of Li, heir to the throne."

"What!" gasps had filled the room.

Chiharu closed her eyes. She had been expecting their reactions and she couldn't blame them. Who would in their right minds, wouldn't react like that after finding out about someone that they thought was dead seven years ago was alive? You see, Eriol had hushed everything about the Heir still alive to everyone else and now, what would happen? It has also been a shock for Chiharu after learning about the Ron she knows' identity. "That is right," she said as she opened her eyes to look at them once again.

"How could that be possible?"

"Wait, are you saying that he led the rebels to—."

"No. He didn't lead the rebels to attack," Chiharu assured them.

"An inside job!" one of the Elders exclaimed.

Chiharu shook her head, "No that is not it. Listen, everyone. The reason why I wouldn't have blamed the Xiuse Nobles for not knowing about the rebels agendas under their noses is because I too had been hoodwinked."

"Hoodwink you say?" The Prime Minister stared at her.

"That is right. Two months ago, I went to the largest fortress of our Kingdom to choose servants for the palace. I came across this person that they have been treating rather harsh that is why I picked him as one of these servants to serve here. I saw great potentials in him that is why I made him a palace guard but..." Chiharu had lowered her head still feeling the disappointment from earlier.

"I see, so he had been hiding at the fortress all this time. Silly me," a voice from the Conference Hall interrupted them all.

Everyone turned their eyes on the door and was surprised. "Eriol-sama!" they exclaimed.

"Eriol-kun!" Chiharu exclaimed as she got up from her seat. She watched Eriol as he entered the room and went towards a chair on Chiharu's right. She smiled at the sight of him. It was a relief to see that he is back. For her, Eriol's presence is like a warm light over a dark place.

Eriol had gestured Chiharu to go back in her seat. When she had sat down, it was Macmillan's turn to stand up. "Eriol-sama, forgive me. I haven't been able to detain the Prince of Li," he apologized as he lowered his head a little.

Eriol shook his head, "You're mistake is reasonable, General Macmillan." He gestured him to go sit down. Eriol looked at everyone as he stood in his chair.

"I wouldn't be surprise if the Prince of Li, heir to the throne had deceived you. I also had a hard time tracking him down," he told them.

Everyone's attention is now at him. They were listening to every word that he had to say. For them, Eriol is like a saint, clever, responsible and very trusting.

"Now that I think of it, every Kingdom has their own ways to hide their presence to the others by means of a crest. The Prince of Li must have taken hold of the Li Crest before his Kingdom had been annihilated, that's why I wasn't able to sense him." He studied everyone inside the room as they intently listen to him. "Either way, I have made plans according to this matters and all we need now is time. Time for the Prince of Li to show up and the other two nations to bow down to the Kingdom of Lottuse," he told them.

Everyone nodded his or her head at him. They trusted him with everything. For the past ten years, he had been the one who lead the victory of the Lottuse Kingdom and not the King.

Eriol closed his eyes as he sat down. He could sense Chiharu's eyes on him, "Tell me what you wanted to say, Chiharu-sama." He looked at her.

Chiharu looked back at Eriol and took a deep breath. "Eriol-kun, wouldn't it be more appropriate that we let our men go find the Prince?" she asked.

"Of course it would. However, I doubt that he would let them find him. I also know that I should be the one to find him but I couldn't risk leaving the Palace again. After this incident of the rebels, I have to admit I have been careless," he said.

"That is not true Eriol-sama. It was us who were careless," Macmillan told him.

Eriol smiled at him, "Now that is enough. What we need to discuss now is putting up our guards up. We can't afford to let any more rebellious acts to get the best of us now don't we?"

Everyone agreed to him, and so they started to discuss how they could increase their defense.

Eriol on the other hand has other things in mind. He was thinking about the girl he had taken into his secret room. She was still asleep but Eriol wasn't really sure how he could make his plans into act.

* * *

Syaoran studied the whole room. It was a bit airy for an inn room but he really didn't care. On his left side, there were two beds. There was a balcony at the left side of the right bed. On his right, there were two cabinets, each correspondingly placed across each bed and in between them was a large television with compact disc underneath it. It was okay actually but what's bugging him is the motif of the place. Carnation Pink and baby blue colors. He sweat dropped.

"Eto... Ano... Li-kun," Sakura was trying her best to make a conversation since Syaoran was just standing there studying the room. She stood at the door as she watched him move towards the balcony.

"Very... feminine," Syaoran blurted, out of the blue.

Sakura couldn't help giggling. She was a bit nervous that he has been very quiet but now that he had spoken up, she was relieved.

"Well it was Tomoyo-chan's idea to..." she suddenly stopped remembering about her bestfriend. She didn't know where she is or if she's safe.

Syaoran spun around to look at her. He saw her eyes sadden once more and so he changed the subject, "Where will I sleep?"

Sakura looked at him, "Oh! Right." She couldn't help blushing at the thought of them sleeping in a same room. It's not like she's nervous with him around but she's just not used to having to share a room with a guy. "You can sleep on my bed," she told him as she rushed at the bed near the balcony.

'_Typical,'_ Syaoran thought. He watched her as she started to get her stuffs out the bed. "I-I'll ask for new bed sheet and comforter so don't worry," she was saying.

'_I was expecting she'll say that,'_ Syaoran thought once again. He had been expecting her to make him sleep on her bed other than where Tomoyo sleeps and he predicted that her bed was near the balcony. He remembered that she loves to watch the night sky back when they were still training.

"There," Sakura said as she got up. She was finished taking off the sheets and comforter of the bed. Syaoran was a bit surprised at how fast she had done that, or maybe he was just staring at her too much that he didn't noticed. He looked away hoping that she hadn't noticed the faint red color surfacing in his cheeks.

Sakura looked at him and stopped, "Hoe?" Now that they were alone once more and she was able to see him perfectly, she saw how shabby he looked in his dress. "I think you should change Li-kun," she told him.

(A/N btw, Syaoran's uniform is black so the stains of blood from the rebels he got at the palace wasn't visible XD)

Syaoran looked at her, "And how am I supposed to do that?" he snapped at her. "I don't have any clothes with me or money. Have your brain gotten smaller than a pea?"

Sakura glared at him. He sure has a way to make her mad. "Why are you always being rude?" she asked him.

"Haven't your little brain figured out why—."

"Just stop. I'm in no mood to argue," Sakura interrupted him.

Syaoran watched her as she lowered her head. Okay so maybe he'd gone a little far. He was acting as nonchalant as possible and yet it wasn't really a good idea. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and prepared himself to say the words he has not told anyone expect his father and mother. Well not, say it and he meant it that is. "I... I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Hoe?"

Now that's new. Sakura lifted her eyes to look at him. Once again, what she saw made her heart soar inside her. She saw the kind and gentle Li. She couldn't help smiling at the sight. "That's okay," she told him.

'_Huh?'_ he saw her smile again, her smile that never fails to make his heart beat furiously inside him.

"I'll go ask for the sheets and the comforter now. I'll visit the inn's convenient store too to look for something you could change into. I can't lend you my clothes now can I?" she stuck out her tongue a little, at him. Without waiting for a reply, she left the room.

Syaoran watched as the door closed. He was starting to feel awkward. There really is something about her, which he cannot ignore. She would be the first one whom he had apologized with and it really came from the heart. She was also the first girl whom he would talk to that he felt at ease even though they sometimes argue. If he put it into thought, she's the first girl that made his heart beat so fast it is like his heart won't be normal again. He released the breath that he did not realize he was holding for so long. He closed his eyes as he turns towards the balcony. He opened them once again and gazed up in the sky. For once after seven years, he did enjoy the brilliance of the night sky.

* * *

Sakura had gone to the caretaker in-charge of the room maintenance and she told him that they need new bed sheet and comforters. As soon as she was finished, she goes down to the lower ground to go to the convenient store.

"Sakura-chan!" the sales lady greeted her.

"Hoe?" Sakura saw Rika smiling at her. "Rika-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Rika smiled at her feebly, "I couldn't sleep that's why I took the night shift."

"Did something happened?" she asked her as she saw the somber look in Rika's eyes. Rika shook her head, "Not really. It is just that there had been an attack at the palace and well, my father is at the hospital right now."

"Oh no! I'm sorry."

Rika smiled at her, "It's okay. He's fine now. He just needs to rest that's all. But..." she lowered her head.

"But what?" Sakura asked then she slammed a hand in her forehead, "Silly me! Sorry for asking too much."

Rika shook her head, "Iie. I was just wondering what happened to Ron-kun. I was too shy to ask my father. Anyway, everything had settled now. It's just too bad that the festival was postponed."

"But I'm glad that everyone's okay now," Sakura said. Rika nodded in agreement.

"I was really sad after hearing about the attack but I'm glad it's okay now. Say Sakura, you are going to the Celebration tomorrow night, right? I know you and Tomoyo would love it!"

Sakura couldn't help feeling sad once again after hearing about Tomoyo. She suppressed a smile and slowly shook her head, "I'm not really sure if—."

"Please? I really would love to see you and Tomoyo there," she insisted.

'_I guess I should use a white lie now...' _Sakura thought. "T-Tomoyo-chan's not feeling really well so—."

"What? Is she sick? If you want I could bring some medicines for—."

"No! I mean, thanks but... She's not really that sick. She just needs to rest," Sakura lied.

"I see... Well at least you could come? Don't worry, I think if I talk to Tomoyo and tell her that you go to the celebration for a while—."

"No need! I mean... Sure I... I'll come," Sakura surrendered. "I think Tomoyo-chan would let me go for a couple of hours..." she laughed uneasily.

"That's great! Oh, so what brings you here?" Rika suddenly asked.

Sakura looked around the store. "I- I need to buy a dress. I mean clothes for a guy," she told her timidly.

Rika stared at her blankly, "For a guy?"

Sakura nodded her head and flushed seeing her reaction, "Y-Yes... Uhmm I well I'm going to give it to someone."

Rika beamed at her, "Is he your special someone?"

Sakura glowed bright pink, "That... That is well..."

Rika smiled at her and led her at the clothing section. "It's okay. If you want you could ask him to go to the celebration tomorrow," she suggested.

"I..." Sakura flushed like crazy. "Well actually..." she answered in a small voice.

"It's all set then. I just hope Ron-kun would be there as well," Rika said in a slight dreamy voice. Sakura looked at her and smiled, "You must've really liked him."

Rika blushed but just nodded her head a little.

(A/N OMG now this is something we have to witness lol)

"Yeah, I guess so... Anyway, here we are."

Sakura looked at the clothes. She's not really good at picking up a guy's stuffs so she just let her eyes wander at the clothes in front of her. She saw a green long sleeved shirt. It's very simple but the linings of golden orange at its sleeves and neckline made it look very elegant. The texture of its fabric is also soft and comfortable. She also saw dark blue green pants, "I guess I'll take this two," she told Rika.

"Okay," Rika answered at she took the dress. "Anything else?" she asked Sakura.

"No that'll be all."

"Okay," Rika smiled and she went to the counter.

When Sakura went back upstairs, she suddenly realized something. _'Hoe!'_ she thought. _'Did I actually agree about going to the celebration with Li-kun?' _she remembered that she didn't protested when Rika said its all set. _'Oh no!'_ she thought.

* * *

The caretaker had finished replacing the bed sheet and comforter at the bed where Syaoran's going to sleep. He is not really the nosy type so he did not care about Syaoran's presence. He just replaced the bed's sheet into new white sheets and neatly placed the royal blue comforter on top of it. He left as soon as he was done.

Syaoran was not paying much attention to the caretaker as well. He was preoccupied with his own thoughts. _'A young man had attacked them and a girl appeared...'_ Syaoran was remembering what Sakura had told him. _'If that is the case, the probability that her friend is in the hands of that young man is actually ninety percent,'_ he thought. _'The girl is not interested with them but it is the cards she's after... So there's no doubt, Kinomoto's friend might be with him.'_

Syaoran's eyes narrowed when he thought of the Eriol person they were talking about at the palace. _'Is it possible that, the man who attacked Kinomoto and her friend was that same person? How about that girl, who is she? Why is she interested with the cards?' _he asked himself. _'This is really getting out of hand. I am still not sure how I could regain my kingdom and yet these problems surfaced. Will these things get any worse?'_ he wondered.

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes, the door had opened and Sakura came in.

"So the caretaker had already finished." She took out the clothes in the plastic bag she was carrying and neatly placed it at the foot of the bed. "Here it is Li-kun," she told him.

Syaoran spun around to look at her. He was a bit surprised to see her bought a green colored shirt.

Sakura was worried at how Syaoran's looking at the clothe, "If you didn't like it I could go back to—."

"No, it's fine."

"O-Okay," Sakura sighed in relief.

Syaoran went over the bed to pick it up and looked at her. "Thanks," he said.

Without knowing why, Sakura turned bright pink, almost as pink as the comforter and the carpet. "No problem," she answered as she looked away.

Syaoran was about to go clean up at the bathroom when Sakura stopped him. "Li-kun wait," she said. He turns around to face her. "What?" he asked.

Sakura lowered her head to avoid his amber eyes. She was twiddling with her thumbs nervously. "Well... After we go look for Tomoyo-chan, you see... I... well I... kinda agreed with a friend that I'll be going to the Celebration so... Is it okay if—."

"Then go, I don't care."

"But— the... the thing is, I told her Tomoyo's sick and well that I..." she couldn't find the right words to say.

Syaoran sighed, "Look, just say it, okay."

Sakura looked at him straight in the eye, "Let's go to the celebration together," she blurted.

"Eeh...?"

"I kinda agreed that I'd bring you," she said.

"What! You told someone that I— you..."

"I didn't know what else to say! I'm no good at lying!"

"Then suffer." Syaoran went inside the bathroom.

"But Li-kun—."

"No!" he answered and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

(A/N XD so cute... aww... in my opinion that is. I don't know about you but anyway hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not too much but I'll be starting on the next chap already so don't worry.

Oh before I forgot, it's still Christmas time here but because they don't really call the Festival 'Christmas' they don't really greet each other like that (smiles)

RR pls! tell me what you think will happen next lol XD thank you very much minna! (smiles))


	24. Everyone's Own Affairs

**Disclaimer: **sorry for the absence I just hate it when my connection gets crazy (sighs)

**Pinaygrrl** XD sorry if it's short. Anyway here's the next chap (smiles)

**LilacBlu** haha actually he's only like that around Sakura. Hmm how will I put it, it's a guy's instinct. You know, trying to hide his real emotions. XD

**Kawaii Selene** yeah I guess I don't have to worry too much now thanks to all of you (smiles) thank you very much! XD It will be very hilarious when Rika, Sakura, and Syaoran cross paths, well at least for me, that is. (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon** yes they will meet each other (smiles) and I tell you it is a bit mushy hehe XD I'm glad you liked it (/no1)

**midnight fire princess **wow thank you (smiles) sure I will, thanks again! XD

**Littlelonewolf **yep it is something that we have to see (evil grins) lol anyway you'll find some of it in this chap about Syaoran XD

**animefan518** okay XD I'll do my best and thanks, I'm glad you loved the last chap (smiles)

**kawaii-animal **thank you so much! (smiles) I will do my very best in this fic thank you very much XD

**Prozacfairy **hihi he sure is. But don't worry this chap will make you smile, well hopefully :P thank you very much (smiles)

**FlowerLover **sure thing! (smiles) here is the update. Don't worry I didn't really made a cliffhanger here XD

**MysticMoonEmpress **thanks too! Sakura wouldn't have a hard time convincing him that's for sure (smiles)

**FluffieGirlie **thanks for enjoying my fic and for considering it a good one (smiles) thank you very much! I will update as fast as I can so no need to worry or wait if ever I made another cliffhangers lol (smiles) thanks again

**Fantasy-chick13 **well, our Cherry Blossom is a girl that our Little Wolf just can't ignore right? (smiles) glad you enjoyed the last chap. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one too XD thanks

**donut **thank you, don't worry even if Rika recognize him, everything would well turn out hilarious lol well for me that is XD thanks again (smiles)

**Black-Angel-001 **I'm still improving my grammar sorry about that. I really have difficulties with the past and present tense sorry... XD anyway thank you for reading my fic (smiles)

**lexyV105 **XD yep Sakura doesn't have to worry and you don't really have to get your lawyer ;D that is for sure. Thanks! (smiles)

**shortygirl333 **not really (smiles) let's just say that after the event at the palace I felt that that commotion would be enough for now XD don't worry (/no1)

**CherryChik **wow you're the first one who actually ask me to make it shorter (smiles) anyway the chaps really depend on the chap title so... sometimes its short sometimes its long. But if ever I make it shorter err... wouldn't it make the story longer? XD well don't worry either how long or short the chaps were I'll do my best to make your time worthwhile reading it (smiles) thanks

Hmm I was like going for present tense with their lines and past tense with actions but still depending on the sentence... Anyway, I really have to improve my grammar (smiles apologetically) Thanks for bearing with me and sorry about it (/sry)

I hope you'll enjoy this one (smiles)

**Chapter 23:**

_**Everyone's Own Affairs**_

Chiharu watched Tomoyo lay in bed. She is inside one of the guest's room of the palace with Eriol. "She is the...?"

"That is right," Eriol said. Chiharu looked at Eriol confused. "But how can it be possible? She's in the country?"

"She is not alone. She is with the Card Mistress," Eriol replied.

"But, I do not understand."

"I believe they have a reason why they are here. From what I see, they are here in search for the Prince of Li. I'm not sure for how long they've been here but if the Prince and the Card Mistress cross paths it would be a real difficult time for us."

Chiharu stared at him as he went to the window. He gazed up in the sky where the stars were still shimmering gloriously. "We have to be prepare, is that what you're suggesting?"

"Of course, but other than that..." he looked at her meaningfully. "I'll need you," he told her.

A sudden frightened look occurred in Chiharu's eyes, "Eriol-kun I—."

"This is a crucial time Chiharu-sama. You wouldn't want your father be disappointed am I right?" Eriol cut in.

Chiharu lowered her head. No one knows about her abilities other than her father and Eriol. Even Yamazaki doesn't know about it. "Yes but... I..." she couldn't seem to tell him her reasons.

"You have grown rather a bit fond of him," Eriol suddenly spoke up.

Chiharu looked at him in surprise but then again, this is Eriol, the one who predicted everything about their Kingdom's future, and the one responsible for its victory. "It's not like that. I just hoped that there will be no more bloodshed that will happen in the future," she confessed.

"I know how you feel. However you must understand that you are the Princess of the Lottuse Kingdom and the future of it lies in your hands," Eriol reminded her.

Chiharu lowered her gaze. She closed her eyes and wished that somehow, someway, the peace that she's been dreaming of would arrive. "I wonder if what you want me to do really is the right thing to do for my kingdom," she said.

Eriol watched her as she looked at Tomoyo once again. "You're not really planning to use her against them right?" she looked back at him pleadingly.

"That will depend on your cooperation," he told her. Suddenly Chiharu saw the stern and cold-blooded side of him. She did not like that, not even once.

There was a moment's pause. "I-I will think about it," she answered at last. Eriol closed his eyes as he turn to look out the window once again. "I will wait for that. In the meantime, I suppose you're planning to go to the celebration," he changed the subject.

"Y-Yes... I was planning to go there. At the shrine, I wanted everyone to know that everything's under control," she told him. He nodded his head, "That would be a pleasant idea."

"You're coming right?" she asked.

"I'll try," he answered.

Chiharu looked back at Tomoyo once more. _'Princess of Daidouji... Your family and relatives might have been very worried about you by now,' _she thought gravely. _'I'm sorry... I- I just cannot let an endless war broke out between our nations once again...'_

_

* * *

_

Syaoran have not spoken a word since he got out the bathroom. Sakura just watched him silently as he went to the bed. She admired how good he looks after taking a bath, the messier-now-almost-dry effect of his chocolate brown hair is alluring, but she was too mad at him to commend at him.

Syaoran hated it when people were staring at him like that. He felt like he's some freak with a deadly disease. He turn to look at Sakura with a glare, "What?"

"I'm not talking to you!" Sakura answered and looked away. He sweat dropped, _'She just talked right?'_ "Instead of you staring at me like you want to burn a hole in me, why don't you take your turn to the bathroom," he told her.

"I know that!" she snapped at him and immediately disappeared inside the bathroom.

Syaoran shook his head, _'Girls.'_ He sighed and felt his eyes all heavy. _'I wouldn't be surprised. I've used a lot of energy this day and I haven't gotten a rest,' _he thought. He looked out the balcony and felt the wind blew into the open entry. He got up and closed it. When he looked back at the bed, it was so inviting that he let himself lay back down. He didn't even bother if his hair is already dry or not. He closed his eyes.

Sakura was thinking of a way how to spend her time later that day. She'd be looking for Tomoyo with him and after that what? She's not really in the mood to go to the celebration alone. If they find Tomoyo then everything would be okay, but what if they didn't? _'Stop it Sakura, don't think negatively,'_ she scolded herself. _'We'll find her for sure so no need to worry about,'_ she tried to convince herself. She went to the sink and turn on the faucet. She lowered her face and started washing up her face. She thought of why Li didn't want to go to the celebration. _'Maybe he has his reason why he didn't want to go to the celebration,'_ she thought and stared at her reflection on the mirror. She groped for the towel placed just beside the sink and started to dry her face. _'I know I shouldn't be thinking about going to the celebration but, if we don't act normal someone might get suspicious. I'm sure every visitors look forward to the celebration so if we didn't go...' _a thought of Tomoyo caught her mind. She lowered her head and gazed at the water slowly draining at the sink, _'So maybe I'm being selfish. I shouldn't think about those things now that my bestfriend is still out there.'_ She shivered slightly and realized how cold it was. _'Cold... Tomoyo-chan might be very cold out there and here I am thinking about the celebration,'_ she thought miserably. She looked at her reflection once again, _'I'll surely find you Tomoyo-chan,'_ she thought with full of determination.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura had finished taking a hot bath. She decided to talk to Li and tell him that she won't be bugging him anymore about going to the celebration. _'Here goes,' _she took a deep breath and opened the door. She step outside while saying, "Li-kun, I have decided to— hoe?" she stopped abruptly when he saw him on the bed and fast asleep.

Sakura almost fell on the floor. She sweat dropped and laughed foolishly in herself, _'He must've been really tired,'_ she thought as she went over his bed and took a better look at him. Back then, when they were still together training, she likes to watch him sleep. She did not know why but the peaceful look on his face gives her, her own peace of mind.

Sakura kneeled on her knees at the right side of his bed. She leaned closer to get a closer look at his face and started to stroke his hair. _'I wonder where he had been, before we met at the woods earlier,' _she thought. _'He looked messy too. He came from the direction of the Palace so does that mean he had been there? But of course, he would have been there since we saw him with the Princess at the station, right? Does he have something to do with the attack?'_ all this questions suddenly came flooding in her mind. _'Come to think of it, I didn't even ask him about what happened to him. He asked me about mine but I did not bother asking about him. So I guess I am being selfish...'_ she took a deep breath and watched him for a couple more minutes before she get ready to go to bed.

When Sakura finished drying her hair, she went to bed shortly. It was not long enough that she fell asleep. When Syaoran is sure that she had fallen asleep, he sat up in his bed and looked at her. It took all his guts to pretend that he's asleep. He was asleep actually but the familiar stroking of his hair woke him a little. Now he's sure that he wasn't dreaming about someone stroking his hair back when he's still in training. It might have been her doing as well. _'Okay so maybe I'm being too harsh,'_ he thought watching her in her sleep.

Sakura's even breathing made Syaoran at ease. _'She might be having a peaceful dream right now,' _he thought with a smile. _'When I confirm my assumption earlier about her friend's whereabouts, I guess I should act friendlier towards her,'_ he decided and laid on his back once again. He took a quick glance at Sakura's sleeping figure before he closed his eyes once again and fell asleep.

* * *

Tomoyo slowly opens her eyes. _'Where... Where am I?'_ she wondered as a white painted ceiling came into her view.

"You're finally awake," a voice spoke up from somewhere inside the darkly lit room. "Who's there?" Tomoyo sat abruptly up and studied the whole place. It did not take long for her to find the owner of the voice, "It is you..."

Eriol walked slowly towards her, "It is me."

"You're okay now. How did that—huh?" she realized that something hard and cold were cuffed in her wrists and ankle. _'What-What is this!'_ she thought thunder stricken. She looked back at the young man in front of her, "What are you planning to do?" she demanded.

Eriol smiled at her gently, "That remains to be unanswered my Lovely Princess."

Tomoyo knows it wasn't right to go red on the face with his complement now that she's here all tied up but she blushed anyway. "I'm warning you, you wouldn't want to mess with me," she told him trying to act as brave as she could.

"Oh don't worry, I already reminded myself about that matter," he answered as he went into a chair near the left side of the bed, in Tomoyo's case, her right side. She watched him as he sat down, eyes still on hers, he placed his hands together in front of him.

"Tell me Princess, did you have a nice dream?"

"It doesn't concern you," she replied. She knows that the moment she helped him after the mayhem at the cliff, he would eventually held her captive.

"Please excuse my ruthless welcome earlier. You see, you are inside a territorial property. Other than that, you are the Princess of the Country, which we despised and not welcome in our lands. You are trespassing," Eriol told her.

"Do you actually think I'll trust those words of yours? You attacked us and you have taken some of Sakura's Cards!"

"Like I said, you are trespassing. It is just natural that I have to make preliminary measures to protect our land," Eriol said. His confidence never left him.

Tomoyo stared at him very hard, "We weren't doing anything! You were the one who attacked us first."

"My my... such harsh accusation, remember that it is the Card Mistress who have done the first move. I was merely protecting myself from thy assault," he smiled at her innocently.

(A/N remember that Sakura used the Power Card then Eriol used the Mist Card (smiles))

"But it is you who said that you'd be taking the rest of the cards from her! You persuade us to protect ourselves too."

"My Princess as I have already told you, I was making preliminary measures," he kept his warm and kind smile. "I just can't let you go about the whole Kingdom with such armaments," he told her.

Tomoyo could not believe this guy. Why does he always make her look like the enemy here? Other than that, he always smiles at her as if he is as innocent as a saint is. She did not know what else to say. It is, as if this man could easily make another way, to counter everything she has to say. Defeated, she lowered her head and heaved a sigh.

"You don't have to worry. I will not hurt you or your friend, well not yet to be precise," he assured her.

Tomoyo looked back at him, "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I could not answer that for now. You see, everything will depend on the Princess of Lottuse's decision as well as the Prince of Li," Eriol told her with his cunning smile.

Tomoyo felt a sudden fear inside her. She did not understand what he meant. Not only that, if she tries to read what was in his mind, all she could see was darkness. "Who... Who are you really...?" she asked unexpectedly.

Eriol did not answer her. He just stared at her meaningfully.

* * *

At the Kingdom of Daidouji, everyone is busy for the Christmas Celebration and the King's Personal Priest Birthday. It was early in the afternoon and the castle's servants were busy as a bee.

Yukito stared out the window from the Throne Room. Touya was watching him silently. For the past few days, Touya had a premonition about his sister in danger. He had not told anyone about it but because Yukito knows him too well, he cannot hide it from him.

"We have to do something about this," Yukito said.

Touya looked away. He rested his right elbow on the chair's arm and placed his chin on his right hand. "I have been thinking about that. I even thought of dispatching two of our group of elite soldiers to go search for her and Tomoyo but if I do that and they were caught, war will eventually broke out once again," he told him.

Yukito closed his eyes and lowered his head, "You are right about that. But if something did happened to them, you're not really going to let them handle everything right?" he turn to look at him.

Touya stared back at him with a somber look in his eyes, "Of course I won't. Damn it, its all that Prince of Li's fault!"

"Calm down Touya. The Prince of Li doesn't have anything to do with this. It is true that Sakura-chan and Her Highness went there to look for him but it is our responsibility as his Kingdom's ally to do that."

"I know that, Yuki." Touya sighed as he lowered his head, "I just wanted to blame someone."

Yukito sweat dropped but chuckled at him.

"Nee Yuki, I was wondering if we could ask the High Priest and Priestesses from the shrine to help us," Touya suddenly blurted out.

"That won't be a problem," Yukito told him with a smile.

Touya looked at him once more. He seemed more serious now, "I don't know about that. They were like 'strict' about everything we asked them."

"Then I shall be the one to lead them. Leave everything to me."

"Yuki..."

Yukito smiled at him once more, "I did not become thy Majesty's Personal Priest for nothing right?"

Touya suppressed a smile, "I guess so."

A servant knocked on the door before coming inside. She kneeled on her knees and lowered her head for respect. "The Great Hall is already in order, Your Majesty," she informed the King.

"Then tell everyone to prepare for the guests' arrival," he instructed her.

"Yes Your Majesty," she answered and left at once.

Touya looked at Yukito, "We have to enjoy the feast. It is Christmas Day after all, and your birthday," he said with a smile.

Yukito nodded and beamed at him, "Hai, actually I am really looking forward to the feast."

Touya could not help sweat dropping. He just shook his head and chuckled. They left the Throne Room.

(A/N Ooohh... Something big is going to happen if Yukito starts to look for Tomoyo and Sakura, won't you agree?)

* * *

Going back to the other side of the continent, when Syaoran got up he woke Sakura too. They can't waste any more of their time. He has to confirm if her friend is really with the young man Sakura was talking.

When he and Sakura were prepared, they left the inn and went back to the cliff side. They wandered around the whole place to search for tracks left by Tomoyo or the young man. The silence is a bit awkward for Sakura but whenever she looks at Syaoran's way, he does not mind at all. After a couple of hours walking at the river's trail, they came across a cave. They went inside to explore the place.

Syaoran studied the scene in front of him. He saw a pack of burned woods in the middle and a bundle of dried leaves made as a bed on his right. '_They might have been here, but I am not sure if it is them or—.'_

"This is Tomoyo-chan's!" Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts.

'_Huh?'_ he turns to look at her as she went his right and picked up a bloodied bandage on the ground. "No..." he heard her whimpered. Syaoran move closer at her spot and take a closer look at the bandage too.

"Tomoyo-chan always carries a mini-med kit in her bag. She's always prepared you see," Sakura said as he took the bandage in her to examine.

'_From the looks of it, the blood in it had not dried up for long,'_ he thought as he looked at the whole cave_. 'The cave's temperature is colder meaning the blood dried up rather fast so,' _he looked back at the blood stain on the bandage, _'...it only means that they left the cave about five to six hours at max.'_ He stood up and went over the burned woods.

Sakura was watching him intently. She was amazed at how focus he can be. _'So this is how a Prince of Li acts huh?'_ she thought.

Syaoran picked up one of the woods and examined it. He saw ashes of burned woods underneath the other woods. _'So if this is what I think it is, he has replaced the first pack of woods with new ones,'_ he assumed. He stared the wood in his hand, _'The burnt part is almost at the middle,' _he observed. _'So the second batch of woods was lit for about an hour or two before putting it out,'_ he analyzed and stood up.

'_If I try to put everything together, Kinomoto and her friend might've been separated for about an hour or so but not as long as two hours, before we met. The young man Kinomoto's talking about might've went here right after the mayhem. It took us about an hour to get here so if an injured person goes here it will take quite a long time. Basically, when Kinomoto and I met, it is just when the person had arrived here and had lit a bonfire.' _He tried to analyze every bit of what might have happened earlier.

'_Judging from the woods they were here about three to four hours. Therefore, when we had gone back to the cliff after about an hour, they were still at the cave. Damn it, if we searched the whole place that time we might've caught up with them,'_ he thought through gritted teeth.

"Li-kun...?" Sakura's voice interrupted him again. He looked back at her, "What?"

"Uhmm... If it won't cause you any trouble, can you tell me what you're thinking?"

Syaoran sweat dropped. Okay so maybe he overdid thinking. "I think the man you're talking about held your friend captive," he answered without hesitations.

"What!"

"They were still here when we went to the cliff to check things out. And they didn't left after three more hours after that," he told her.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief, "Are you telling me that we might've caught up with them if we went this way?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Sakura lowered her eyes on the ground. She couldn't believe it. The young man took Tomoyo with him and they could have helped Tomoyo if they looked a little further. "This can't be... How could I have been too careless!" she cried. "If we just search further... I can't believe it! That Card thief, I will not take this anymore I will—."

"Wait, what did you said? Card thief...?" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura nodded her head and looked up at him. "Yes, he's the one who had stolen half of my mother's cards! Now he had taken Tomoyo-chan too. What's next!" she was losing it. She had never felt so angry in her entire life.

Then it hit Syaoran like a thunder. _'The one who stole her mother's Cards...'_ he remembered reading in the letter sent by the Queen seven years ago to Takka-sensei, about Kinomoto's mother being in a bad shape after the Lottuse's Trump card unleashed. Syaoran did not need any more confirmation. He is sure of it now. The young man Sakura had faced was the same man whom the leader of the rebels and the General of Lottuse were talking, the very same man who led the destruction of his kingdom. He lowered his head, trying to calm the growing anger inside him.

"Li-kun...?" Sakura had stopped talking too after she saw the sudden change of mood around him.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran lifted his head to look at Sakura. "We can't just go infiltrate the Palace like that," he told her. It took a great deal on him to control his own emotions.

"And why is that? I'm sure that after the attack the palace's defense hadn't—."

"That's the point. The palace had just experienced an attack so they would increase their defense," he cut in.

Sakura shook her head, "I won't buy that. I have to get Tomoyo back. I don't care what happens all I care about is—."

"You don't care even if a war broke out once again?" Syaoran cut her once more.

Sakura fell silent. Okay so maybe she is thinking irrationally but who could blame her? She just wanted to retrieve her bestfriend as soon as possible. "Okay, so maybe you're right. Still, I cannot just wait here and let that Card thief do something to my bestfriend! Other than that, she is the Princess of Daidouji. I can't let him use her against us!"

"We will get her back but not now. We have to think of a way, a plan. If I'm not mistaken, we are facing the Lottuse's Trump Card. We can't take chances," he told her.

"Well I can, I am not scared of any Trump Card," she snapped at him.

Syaoran glared at her, "This isn't about being 'scared' pea brain." Sakura reacted at the name but Syaoran went on. "In a battlefield, taking chances is like throwing away your life," he said.

"This is odd. Here I am hearing the Prince of Li, a person who's never shown any weaknesses or emotion about taking chances, talk about life." Sakura's rage had returned to her. She had admired how strong and focus this person in front of her can be and now. It feels like she had lost her confidence in him.

"You don't know anything about what I've been through so don't talk as if you knew everything," Syaoran snapped at her. His amber eyes had shown hatred yet very somber look in it. Sakura didn't say a word. She just stared at his amber eyes suddenly realizing that this person she's seeing is a total stranger. She cannot argue to him. She did not know anything of what he'd been through but... "That is only because you didn't want anyone to know," Sakura replied in a sympathetic voice.

Syaoran stared into those sympathetic emerald eyes of her. He didn't know how long but he just stared at them lost in words. She is right, he did not want anyone to know about his sufferings, about his pain and all that he had been through. Syaoran looked away after what seemed like forever and lowered his gaze on the ground, "There is nothing to know."

"See. You are doing it again, locking yourself up in your own little world. Why are you so afraid huh? What is there to be scared about?" Sakura asked. Syaoran glanced back at her and what he saw in her eyes made his heart throb. He did not like that caring look in her emerald eyes. It feels like he is drowning in them. It took every ounce of his will to look away, "I told you it's not about being scared."

"Li-kun, with you I know we can do anything. With your capabilities, together we can save Tomoyo-chan without thinking of being caught or—."

"You don't understand."

"What do I don't understand?"

Syaoran stared at her, "I don't want anything terrible happen to you!" he blurted out.

"Hoe...?" Sakura turn red on the face.

"It is not like what you may think," he added realizing what he just said. "Just like you said, they may use your friend against the kingdom but if we try and get her now we'll just make everything worse. You wouldn't want your friend suffer because of your ruthless actions, am I right?"

Sakura fell silent once more. Yes, she has to admit that he got another point there. She lowered her head defeated and sighed. "I'm sorry... I just could not take what is happening. I can't sit tight knowing that Tomoyo-chan's..." she had let her voice trail off.

Syaoran studied her for a moment. He understands perfectly well how she feels for he felt the same. He too cannot hang around here like this knowing that the man who annihilated his Kingdom was back at the Palace. "I know," he told her. Sakura stared back at him, "So how are we going to save her?"

"We'll think of a way," he assured her.

Sakura lowered her head and felt agitated. "Everything that had happened just sucks..."

"Don't think of it too much. We'll have a plan sooner than you think," Syaoran told her.

"Yeah but... I just can't help it. I wanted to save Tomoyo-chan so badly I can't take my mind off it," she said.

Syaoran watched her as she started to leave the cave. He's not use to seeing her down for so long. A thought occurred to him as he followed her outside.

As they were going back into town, Syaoran walked by her side. "Hey Kinomoto," he said.

"Hai?" Sakura answered feebly. She had lost all her cheerfulness. "S-So... Are you still interested in going to the celebration?" Syaoran asked her without looking at her.

'_Hoe?'_ Sakura had stopped walking and stared at him in disbelief. Syaoran, who had gone a few steps ahead her stopped to and turn to look at her. She saw the uneasiness in his eyes. Suddenly she realized what he was trying to do, _'Is it possible that he's actually making me feel better?'_ she asked herself.

Syaoran can't stand it anymore. He wasn't really the type who'd ask someone especially a girl like that. "What?" he asked irritated.

Sakura, returning to her senses blurted out, "Hai!" rather enthusiastically. She blushed.

"Then we'll go together," Syaoran said and started to walk once again.

Sakura could not help but smile as she watched his back. _'He sure has a funny way of showing he cares,' _she thought. Somehow, she felt better now and it is all thanks to Li. She smiled to herself and followed Syaoran back to the inn.

* * *

(A/N it's not a cliffhanger right? (smiles) anyway I really was going to update last night but my connection suddenly gone crazy and so I have to wait for the people whose going to fix my connection problems

Well hope you'll like it (smiles)

RR pls! Thanks once again (smiles))


	25. Meeting at the Festival

**Disclaimer:** Sorry it took me quite some time to update I was having trouble writing this chap XD I really have to be careful with the chap you see so sorry for waiting

Thanks for reviewing everyone (smiles)

**LilacBlu **haha yep she's as clueless as ever. But that's what makes her and Syaoran really cute together XD thank you very much (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon **you'll find that out in this chap XD but don't worry I haven't really been that mean with Rika (smiles) thank you for reading

**FlowerLover **glad you loved it (smiles) thank you very much. I'll try to update fast but if I don't it only meant I have trouble with the chap or well the chapter's arrangement XD thank you!

**Kirjava Deamon **I do have difficulties in that. I always mixed up the past and present tenses but I'm doing my best. I guess I should really do my very best about it :P and I mean extra best. I'm not an expert with the language so sorry, this isn't really my national language (smiles) thank you for the review

**DivineShana **wow thank you! XD and I will do my best to update fast (smiles)

**Kawaii Selene **you're absolutely right, we intend to be irrational lol and it really made Syaoran a real Prince Charming for Sakura wouldn't you agree? XD anyway, here's the chap about Rika lol hope you'll like it (smiles)

**shortygirl333 **yep he sure is XD anyway, don't worry there won't be. Well as for now that is... just kidding :P thank you (smiles)

**Prozacfairy **glad to know that (smiles) well sorry for not updating as soon as possible though... This is a very troublesome chap, very troublesome lol. Anyway thank you! (smiles)

**animefan518 **thanks (smiles) and sorry for updating late. I really had trouble with this part, I was like rewriting and then edit again and rewrite again (eyes spinning) anyway at least I'm glad I get to finish it XD thanks

**MysticMoonEmpress **thank you XD honestly I have a lot of ways how to make him go but I thought that was the cutest and simplest way so there (smiles) I'm glad you liked it, thanks again

**kawaii-animal **wow thanks, that was really kind of you (smiles) I was really trying to make them act as in the anime since I liked them that way (smiles)

**Pinaygrrl** sure thing! Here you go (smiles)

**lexyV105 **hmm let's see how about... Oops false alarm thanks anyway lol XD. Here I go again anyway thanks for your time in reading and reviewing thank you very much (smiles)

**donut **I'm actually into those genre, I mean with the mystery things and cases and then the main character would investigate... okay enough of that :P anyway, glad you like that (smiles)

**Fantasy-chick13** yep XD I'd have to kick him if he won't lol I'm just kidding, I can't do that to Syaoran wah hehe thanks (smiles)

**review lord **that is something that I cannot answer right now :P but don't worry you'll find soon XD thank you (smiles)

**crazie-foe-u **thanks I will do my best ;D

**BitterSweetMel **that's okay (smiles) and thanks for your time reading my fic. Thank you very much (smiles)

**xxMeillionaxTruongxx**thank you XD and I hope you'll excuse my grammatical errors anyway thanks for enjoying my fic (smiles)

**Littlelonewolf **thanks, I'm glad you think so too (smiles) don't worry about the festival everything will be fine XD thanks again

**mare** lol they sure does. But I can't really reply to the part about the bad guys dying XD but you'll find that out soon (smiles) thanks

**Chapter 24:**

**_Meeting at the Festival_**

Yamazaki watched, as the sky slowly turns crimson, _'So I guess there won't be any moon again tonight huh?'_ he thought. He turned towards the Shrine at his back and saw everyone busily preparing for the festivities later that day. He smiled to himself seeing all the happy faces of the townsmen. He could not believe that an attack actually occurred last night but he is grateful that everything had settled now.

'_I wonder what Chiharu-chan's doing right now and...'_ a thought of the Prince of Li caught his mind. _'Where could that man be...?'_

_

* * *

_

When Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the inn, Sakura has told him that she needs to check some things in town so he should just wait for her at the room. Syaoran had not bother to ask her what she is going to town for. He thought it is best for her to be alone for a while and he needed sometime alone as well.

Sakura visited Rika before going to town. She was not use to wander alone that is why she thought of Rika. She decided that she needed a girl to talk to and that Syaoran had done enough in agreeing to go to the celebration for her sake.

"So Tomoyo-chan's still not feeling well huh?" Rika asked as they were walking down the path to the station. Sakura smiled uneasily, "H-Hai." She still had trouble lying about Tomoyo to Rika. "That is just too bad. Are you sure, its okay for her to just rest? We can go see a doctor if you want," Rika offered. Sakura shook her head and smiled, "No that's fine. She's just exhausted from all the traveling we did so no need to worry," she lied.

"I hope she gets well soon," Rika said. They went inside the train station. Sakura was watching Rika as she started to talk about all the wonderful things about the festival.

"I really wish Tomoyo can be with us," she was saying as she inserted a card on the computer.

Sakura watched her guilty, _'I'm sorry for lying Rika-chan.' _She suddenly thought of Tomoyo and before she knew it, Syaoran's face popped out in her mind._ 'You told yourself that you mustn't feel sad about it already because if you do, Li-kun's kindness would just go to waste,'_ she reminded herself.

"Sakura-chan?" Rika's voice interrupted her thought.

"Hoe?" Sakura saw Rika already on the other side of the steel bar. "Oh!" she immediately inserted her card on the computer. The steel bar slide down and Sakura entered as well.

"So what do you want to do in town?" Rika asked her as soon as they had entered the train and found them a seat. Sakura smiled at her, "I wanted to buy clothes for the celebration. We haven't brought winter clothes with us you see," she told her.

"I see. That really is a must, it's pretty cold out there at the shrine at this time of the year," Rika agreed. "I thought so too," Sakura replied. "Tell me Sakura-chan, have you invited your special someone at the celebration?" Rika asked her with a teasing smile.

Sakura glowed bright red and shook her head, "H-He isn't really my special someone, I mean well I... He said he'd go with me to the celebration though."

Rika beamed at her, "That's wonderful! And you know what?"

"What?"

"There is a romantic story about the main spotlight of the shrine," she told Sakura.

Sakura stared at her puzzled, "Story? Main spotlight of the shrine?"

Rika nodded her head, "There's a huge tree there. There were stories about faeries guarding the tree. Every twenty-fifth day of December, the faeries bless all the couples, that'll kiss under the tree, happiness and everlasting love."

"Wow, that is romantic," Sakura said as a thought of Yukito crossed her mind. She reddened and shook away the image in embarrassment. She looked back at Rika who had a dreamy looked in her eyes too. She smiled, "Are you thinking about Ron-kun?" she asked. Rika flushed slightly, "N-No."

Sakura giggled at her reaction, she was grateful that Rika was with her. When a thought of Li crossed her mind once more, she had decided to thank him. "Nee Rika-chan, can I ask you something?" she asked.

Rika looked at her with a smile, "Of course Sakura-chan."

"Arigato."

* * *

At the palace, the servants were also busy preparing for the big feast. Chiharu with Naoko and her other attendants would be visiting the Shrine before the feast. As the Princess, she has to be present when the festivities there start. 

Naoko brushed Chiharu's hair admiringly, "You really look good in a yellow gown Chiharu-sama."

Chiharu stared back at Naoko in the mirror. She is not in the mood to take praises but she also does not want to be rude. She suppressed a smile and shook her head, "It just happens that my dress is really beautiful. It doesn't concern me at all."

Naoko giggled at her reply. She had been anticipating her to say that anyway. _'She always does,'_ Naoko thought with a smile. Ever since Syaoran left the palace, Naoko had tried her best to look cheerful and forget about the person she had loved for a long time. It is very hard but she cannot do anything about it. She has to forget the Prince of Li.

Chiharu watched Naoko's reflection at the mirror. She had sensed about her sadness since Syaoran left. Naoko didn't really showed them but she could feel it. She wanted to comfort her but how could she, if she cannot comfort her own self?

"Let's enjoy the festivities at the Shrine okay, Naoko?" Chiharu told her with a smile.

Naoko nodded her head and beamed at her, "Hai."

* * *

Syaoran sat at the left side of the bed facing the entry to the balcony. He was deep in thought about getting inside the palace. 

'_We mustn't be seen, that is the first thing we have to consider. I still have my uniform so if I disguise myself with it, it will not be a problem but Kinomoto...'_ he was trying to figure out a way to get Sakura inside without being notice. She cannot use the cards with the Trump Card inside it is too risky_. 'This is harder than I thought. Maybe I spoke too soon about going to the celebration. Come to think of it, tonight is the right time to sneak inside the palace because everyone is busy with the festival. The palace guards will surely be in the look out but still it will be easier to get in.'_ He sighed as he laid his back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling with his right hand resting on his forehead. _'What to do, what to do...? Come on Syaoran think!'_

For about a couple of minutes he just lay there staring at the ceiling. Suddenly an image of an auburn haired girl crossed his mind. _'Damn it. This isn't the right time to think of her Syaoran no baka,' _he scolded himself. Still his mind wandered off thinking what she might be doing right now. He was also wondering if she is feeling all right now. He took a deep breath while staring at the ceiling. _'Great, just great, I'm having trouble thinking of a plan and now I am thinking about other person's feelings. What had happened to me?'_ he thought gloomily.

After a couple of hours, the sun has almost set down the sky. Syaoran was still on his back in bed when he heard a soft knock on the door and a familiar voice called at the other side of door, "Li-kun?"

Syaoran just glanced at the door. Actually, he could not see a clear view of the door in his position but he saw it slowly open and Sakura came in. He sat up and turned his head to look at her. She was carrying three large paper bags with her and she had a smile on her face. "I've bought some clothes for you and me for the celebration," she said as she approached him on the bed.

Syaoran sweat dropped. _'Don't tell me that's what she had gone to the town for,'_ he thought.

"Here," she handed him two of the paper bags with a smile. "Come on, try it on," she ushered.

Syaoran stared at the paper bags, "You know you don't really have to—."

"That's non-sense," she cut his sentence and started pulling him up his feet.

"Hey!" he protested.

"You can't wear those clothes you had on the celebration. It would be very cold out there," she pointed at him and led him to the bathroom.

"Stop pushing me I can walk!" he snapped at her. "Well I know Li-kun. He does not want to be boss around so I have to be stern. Now go!" Sakura had led him in the bathroom. "Take your time Oji-sama!" she said with a smile.

Syaoran stared at the paper bags in his hands. He sweat dropped. _'She can be really persistent,'_ he thought. Feeling overpowered, he sighed and started taking out the clothes inside.

When Sakura heard sounds of paper bag on the other side of the door, she took a deep breath and leaned on the door. "Li-kun?" she called.

Syaoran placed the paper bags on the sink and hanged the clothes at a hanger inside the bathroom. He was starting to take off his top when he heard Sakura speak from the other side of the door. He stopped and stared at the door, "What?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she placed a hand on the door. She had asked Rika about her thoughts. She had not told her about Li, but she said it as if she's just asking for an advice about someone. After talking to Rika, she had decided to talk to Li about many things. She thought that in order to understand him more, she had to know what he had gone through. "I... I have been thinking," she started.

Syaoran was surprised at how serious she sounded. He wanted to tease her and tell her that 'her' thinking was new, but something tells him this conversation would not be something to kid around, "About what?" he asked her to go on.

"Well I... I wanted to know what happened... to you after... after we got separated at the cliff," she uttered nervously. Syaoran stared at the door appalled. He wasn't expecting this. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Sakura added. "I just thought that if I knew about Li-kun's hardships then I'll get to understand him better," she told him.

There was silence. Sakura hadn't heard any movements inside the bathroom. She lowered her head soberly, _'So I guess he didn't want to tell me.'_

Syaoran was staring at his reflection on the mirror after Sakura had asked him about what he had gone through after their separation. He was surprised at her. He thought that what had happened to him does not matter to her.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore. She sighed, "I'm sorry for the sudden—."

"What happened after the incident at the cliff seven years ago was..." Syaoran's voice suddenly spoke from behind the door.

Sakura stared at the door once again. She was listening at his every word keenly.

"... when I woke up, I was already inside one of the Lottuse's Fortresses," he continued.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, _'So... so it is true... He was taken to the Lottuse's Fortress,'_ she thought horrified.

"They didn't know who I was and that had been a relief," he went on. "I was kind of wondering what will happen to me if they knew. Not that I'm scared that if they knew about me, they'll kill me. I just wanted my identity be hidden so that, when the time comes, I could rebuild my kingdom and free my people."

'_Even back then, he's still thinking of his kingdom and his people,'_ Sakura thought amazed. She felt sudden warmth in her heart. Then she felt herself feel egocentric. Here she was feeling all depress about her bestfriend and he comforted her while she didn't even realized that he needed more comforting that she should. "Li-kun..." she started but could not think of what else to say.

Sakura heard a soft laugh at the other side of the door, "Hoe?"

"You're such a pea brain Kinomoto," Syaoran said as he leaned his back on the door.

"And what do you mean about that!"

"I told you before that don't say my name if you've got nothing to say, don't tell me you've forgotten about that," he said.

Sakura stared at the door in disbelief. Now that she thought of it, she did remember him telling her those seven years ago. She found herself smile remembering that incident. She leaned her forehead on the door. "Gomen nasai," she replied just as she did back then.

"Li-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Tell me, did they treat you that badly?"

"What else would they do to me in the fortress?"

She fell silent. _'He was enslaved like the others... Oh Li-kun,'_ she thought somberly. After a moment's pause she went on, "How did you escape?"

"I didn't"

"Then how?"

"There had been an incident, after that the Princess of Lottuse had chose me as one of the few who'll have to serve at the palace."

"So that's why we saw you at the station with the Royal Family."

Syaoran paused for a while and answered, "Yeah."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, "Nee Li-kun, you know what?"

"What?" Syaoran did not know how or why but he found himself respond to her every word.

"I was really happy when I saw you at the station," she told him.

Syaoran was relieved that he was inside the bathroom or else she would have seen him go red.

"I was worried that we wouldn't be able to find you or that you might've..." her voice trailed off and Syaoran knew what she was about to say. She was worried of not finding him or that he might have died.

"I'm just happy that we get to see each other again," she continued.

He closed his eyes, "Me too."

Sakura opened her eyes in surprise after hearing him. _'Li-kun...'_ she turned bright pink.

"Kinomoto," Syaoran called. "Hai?" Sakura answered at once.

"We'll save your friend don't worry," he assured her. Sakura found herself smile at his words. She closed her eyes once again, "I know. I trust you, and Li-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I promise you that I'll always be here, okay?"

There was another moment's pause before he replied, "Same goes here."

Neither of them knew that something very special was slowly growing between them.

(A/N why does these two have to be so cute together huh! Can someone tell me! lol)

* * *

Back at the palace, Chiharu and the others were ready to leave. Naoko had visited little Chiharu first before she went to meet the Princess at the front. 

"How's Chiharu-chan?" Chiharu asked Naoko when they had gotten inside the white limousine. Naoko smiled at her, "She's doing fine now thanks to Yamazaki-sama's medicines."

"I'm glad to hear that," Chiharu said as the limo started to move.

From one of the Palace windows, Eriol was watching as the limousine in which the Princess was riding left. _'What's this feeling?'_ he asked himself. _'Why is that, something's telling me to go attend the festivities?' _he wondered as he turn his eyes up in the sky. The moon had not appeared yet and he was growing impatient because of it.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were on their way to the shrine. Syaoran had inserted his hands inside the pocket of his winter jacket since he felt very cold. He just hated cold places. He never really felt the coldness before but maybe it was because he was busy thinking about many things to actually feel cold.

Sakura watched Syaoran as they walk. She noticed how uneasy he was when he slipped his hands at his pocket. "Li-kun, are you okay?" she asked.

"Don't mind me," he answered at once. He wasn't about to tell her that he didn't like being cold. He's sure that if she finds that out she'd insist on going back to the inn and spending the night alone with her at the room was the last thing he wanted. Not that he did not like her company, it's just that he suddenly felt awkward around her, not to mention, alone with her.

"So you've worked as a Palace Guard at the castle huh?" Sakura had asked Syaoran about what had happened to him next after they glimpsed at each other at the station, when they left the inn.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered bluntly. He was really getting very cold.

Sakura stared at the path ahead, "Wow you really had gone through a lot of things, so cool!"

"What's so cool about going through all those things?" he snapped at her.

Sakura looked at him and stuck her tongue out a little, "Well I've always wanted to have an adventure like that."

Syaoran sweat dropped. _'She's really weird,'_ he thought. If Sakura had been another girl, he might've yelled at her by now but somehow, for him, she made everything she say sounded like a funny thing.

"But now I know why you do not want to go to the celebration. It was because they already know about you and that they might be looking for you right now," she said in a low voice.

"That's right," he answered.

Sakura beamed at him, "Then all we have to do is avoid the Temple. Naturally if anyone from the palace went to the celebration, they would eventually stay there right?"

"I guess so."

"Yoshi! Anyway, they would not really think that you'd go to the celebration. Besides they might think that you've left the town already," she went on.

Syaoran sighed. He just cannot believe how dynamic this girl beside him could be.

It was already dark when they arrived at the shrine. It was already past eight and the Shrine was full of people. "Sugoi...!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the decorations at the Shrine.

The Temple had ornamented with white lights and fancy Flower arrangements. The Trees alongside the path towards the Temple was also full of lights. It looked like little fireflies. Sakura saw the huge tree Rika had mentioned too. It was not that hard to miss, the townsmen had placed a fence around it and the tree branches had different colored lanterns decorated in it and it stood at the middle of the shrine.

There were booths of different games and food stall alongside and Sakura saw how happy the little ones looked. "This reminds me of Christmas Celebration back at the Kingdom," she said. A thought of her mother's performance with the Cards crossed her mind and she smiled sadly. _'I missed those times,'_ she thought.

Syaoran saw the sad look on her eyes once again. The kind of sadness she felt about her mother. Taking a deep breath, he took his right hand out his pocket and took Sakura's left hand, "Come on."

"Hoe?"

Syaoran avoided her surprised emerald eyes. He pulled her and they went further in the Shrine.

Stall after stall Sakura tried the games. She also bought something for her and Syaoran to eat. It was really degrading Syaoran. He was suppose to be the one to treat her not her treat him. But what can he do? He does not have any money. Sakura do not care about it at all. She was not thinking about it in fact. She just enjoyed her time as she and Syaoran explore the whole place.

After quite some time, Sakura saw a familiar figure of a young lady with curly short hair. "Rika-chan!" she called out.

Because Syaoran was facing Sakura, he didn't know who she called but the name had made him froze.

"Are...?" Rika spun around to see Sakura waving at her. She smiled, "Sakura-chan!" she run towards her. She had not noticed the young man Sakura was with because of the crowd.

Syaoran heard the familiar voice and he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He did not dare turn his head but somehow his body moved on its own. He slowly turned around.

Rika smiled at Sakura, "There you are! I was looking all—." She froze when she finally saw who Sakura's company was.

Rika and Syaoran stared at each other for a moment. Sakura on the other hand, not knowing what is happening, beamed at Rika.

"I'm sorry, I got really thrilled with all the booths so we walk around a bit," she said. "By the way Rika-chan," she looked at Rika then at Syaoran. "I want you to meet Li-kun," she introduced him to her.

"He is my—."

"Fiancé," Syaoran put in.

* * *

(A/N how's that cliffhanger huh? XD sorry minna! I just have to leave it like that for the next chap (smiles) 

Hope you liked this one. And next chapter I know you'd love it. I'm going to write about Tomoyo and Eriol there as well XD

RR pls! thank you everyone (smiles)


	26. The Festival: The Tree of Lovers

Disclaimer: okay I know I'm late so sorry! (/sry)

Thanks to the reviews everyone!

**animefan518 **sorry for not updating fast, I had a lot of things to do and well I also have to be pretty careful with this chap lol anyway thank you (smiles)

**shortygirl333**thanks and oh about ET sorry I haven't written more about them here but I will on the next chap (smiles) thanks

**Starlight **yeah it is :P anyway, here's the update :D sorry for being late though (smiles) thanks

**lilswtpup1024 **it's a shock huh? And a complete mystery lol XD anyway I'm glad you liked it and here is the update (smiles)

**lexyV105**they are don't worry (smiles) and rest assure that you'll like this chap well hopefully XD thank you!

**cherryheart**glad to know that (smiles) here is the update, hope you'll like it as well XD thanks

**Littlelonewolf **well I have reasons why they don't call each others by their names yet but don't worry they will and sooner (smiles) just wait and I'm sure you'll like that chap

**Pinaygrrl**sure and sorry for being late (/sry) anyway hope you'll like it (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress **no need to wait, here it is, Rika's reaction to that lol XD hope you'll like this chap as well (/no1) thanks (smiles)

**Fantasy-chick13**that'll be remain unanswered and you'll find out why from Syaoran himself lol anyway glad you enjoyed that and here's the next chap (smiles)

**CherryChik **yep this story is going to be long. I don't really like making sequels well, I'm not used to anyway XD thank you very much (smiles)

**Akum**yep and here it is (smiles) you'll gonna love it. well at least I hope so XD thanks (smiles)

**fireflower-xaraa**hehe well here's what you've been wanting to read lol anyway hope you'll like this one (smiles)

**LilacBlu**yeah, if only they were... but don't worry even if they weren't it'll still be as sweet and cute (smiles) thank you :D

**Prozacfairy**thanks I'll do my best though and don't worry about Rika she's like Tomoyo in the understanding thing hehe anyway I hope this chap could make you smile (smiles)

**review lord**lol haha well I don't think Eriol would get embarrass though but anyway I hope you'll enjoy reading this chap (smiles)

**DivineShana**thanks I'm glad you liked it. you'll read more about that here so hehe better be ready lol (smiles) thanks again

**donut **lol yep you're going to read more about that here XD anyway this chap is well... How will I put it? quite a break from all the actions that had happened (smiles) hope you'll enjoy this one

**Kawaii Selene**lol well I hope you'd do well in your exam (smiles) and about Sakura, what can we do? A girl will always be a girl hmm did I make any sense there? Oh well, thanks again and here's the next chap (smiles)

**kawaii-animal**thanks! I really am glad to know you liked my fic. I'll do my best in maintaining its 'kawaii' effect and well with my grammar as well (smiles) thanks

**lady-water-dragon**hmm I don't really know lol I just try to imagine and think like them and I'd say it is pretty tough XD anyway thank you and oh sorry for the late update. Thanks again (smiles)

**NocturnalEmissary**wow thank you. I'm glad you liked my fic and sure I will too about your fic (smiles) but I do have errors with my past and present tenses so sorry for that XD anyway, thank you I really appreciate it.

**BriAnna **oh don't worry I don't really think of it as flaming. Anyway yeah I guess you're right, but the thing is, I'm too shy to let anyone read my story in person okay lol XD but I would find someone to proofread. as you said, my story (smiles) thank you

**xxMeillionaxTruongxx**that's good to know Mel-chan (smiles) thank you for reviewing too (/no1)

**Chapter 25:**

_**The Festival: The Tree of Lovers**_

"He is my—."

"Fiancé," Syaoran put in.

Sakura smiled, "He is my fiancé—." She froze at once after realizing what he had said. She turned bright red as she stared up at him. "You are—?" before she could finish her sentence, loud cheers coming from the entrance to the Shrine interrupted her.

"The Princess has arrived!" they heard someone shout. Everybody had rushed to the entrance of the shrine to greet their Princess.

Upon hearing this, Syaoran immediately took Sakura by the hand and started pulling her out the way, "Move."

"Hoe?" the astounded Sakura muttered.

Rika on the other hand was looking into space. "Fiancé...?" Rika said blankly. She was not sure if she had heard right. She felt like everything around her had stopped and that darkness had enveloped her. _'Fiancé... My Fiancé... Fiancé...'_ the words kept on repeating inside her head. Her eyes were spinning.

(A/N lol I meant 'eyes were spinning' literally -)

While the others were busily cheering at the entrance of the shrine, Syaoran and Sakura hid behind one of the trees along the side. When Syaoran was sure that no one could hear them, he faced Sakura and glowered at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you know her!" he demanded.

Sakura stared at her dumbfounded. "Hoe? I didn't know what you're— hey!" she stopped as soon as she remembered the 'he's my fiancé' part. "I'm supposed to be the one who should be mad you know! Why did you do that!" she snapped at him.

"She's the Head Palace Guard's daughter!" he ignored her question.

Sakura glared at him. She just could not understand him. A minute he was so quiet then he would tease her and all of a sudden, he would be so nice, then another he would go berserk. "I know that she is the—," she stopped once again. Her eyes grew wide as she realized everything. She had not thought of that at all. "Oh my goodness!" she looked at him nervously.

"She wouldn't know about you right? I mean, she was not in the castle when the attack and the revelation of your identity happened, right? She told me she hadn't talked about her father about what had happened. All she knows was that the castle had been attacked and—," before she could continue on her talk, she saw a vein popped out from Li's forehead. "Li-kun...?"

"Pea brain!" he yelled at her. "I told you about the conditions before I become a palace guard remember? I had to be on training for a month! Don't tell me you'd forgotten about that!"

'_Training for a month... Training for a month... Hoe?'_ she stopped as she remembered her conversation with Rika.

_Sakura smiled at Rika and asked, "You'll visit him again soon right? I mean he's busy right now but he'll make up to you some other time I suppose."_

"_I'm fine about it actually. I understand that he's a busy man. Anyway, he won't be having anytime for me for a couple of weeks because he's teaching a soon-to-be Palace Guard at the castle."_

'_Soon-to-be Palace Guard... training for a month... conditions before becoming a palace guard...! '_ her eyes grew big. "HOOOEEEEEEE!" she screeched but Syaoran clasped a hand at her mouth and shushed her up. "Keep it down!" he hissed.

"So... so you're Ron-kun?" she asked in a low voice.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "So she did tell you about me."

"Well you didn't tell me that you were called 'Ron'," she pouted at him. He sighed. This girl is just naïve. He was supposed to be hiding his identity so why would he give out his name. Besides, he is not used to other people other than his family and Wei call him by his name.

"That is commonsense, Kinomoto. I can't just give out my name could I?"

"Fine, but I don't think she knows. She told me that she had not talked to her father about you— not that she had a huge crush on you— I mean she... she..." she stammered. She suddenly felt stupid. What's with her? She wasn't suppose to tell on other people.

Syaoran sweat dropped at her as she struggled to undo her mistake in telling him about Rika's feelings. He sighed and lowered his gaze, "You don't have to get nervous."

"Hoe?"

"I know," he told her.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "You knew?"

Syaoran just nodded his head. He looked back to where they left Rika.

Rika was still staring off into space but she sat on one of the bench along the path.

"Then why did you tell her that... that... Well..." Sakura felt her cheeks burn as she try to say 'you are my fiancé'. She did not know why she felt her heart beat rather furiously inside her.

"Don't even bother asking me about it," Syaoran said. She stared at him puzzle. "Because I didn't know the answer myself," he added. His cheeks turned faint red as he tried to see her reaction.

Sakura looked away. Her heart was beating very fast and she doesn't know why. She only felt that everytime Yukito smiles up at her. _'What's happening to me...?'_ she wondered as she tried to glimpse at Syaoran's direction.

"Anyway, for the meantime we have to stay as far away to the shrine. The ceremony for the festivities would start any minute now that the Princess has arrived," Syaoran changed the subject. He could not stand the sudden awkwardness between them. It's frightening.

"Then what are we going to do about Rika?" she asked. She was feeling very guilty about this especially because she knows about Rika's feelings towards Li and Rika had been very nice to her and Tomoyo. However, she also felt mixed happiness and pain and she doesn't understand it at all.

Syaoran looked back to where Rika was. She was still sitting there but this time she was looking at the direction where all the townsmen had gathered to greet the Princess. "We have to pull this off," he answered and looked back at her. "Play along," he added.

Sakura felt her cheeks burning so she looked away, "O-Okay." She was not sure why she was nervous about the idea of playing along with the 'fiancé' thing.

"Let's go," he hesitated for a moment but he slowly took Sakura's left hand. He saw her tremble when he took her hand so he squeezed her hands gently, "Chill out Kinomoto, I'm not going to do anything to you."

Sakura flushed. "I-I know that!" she snapped at him. "I-I trust you," she said in a voice loud enough for Li to hear.

Syaoran looked away to hide his face turning tomato red. "Whatever," he acted nonchalant and they went back to Rika. Sakura stared at her hands as Syaoran held it firmly with his. Somehow, she felt that her hands fit his perfectly.

* * *

The Head Priest of the Shrine, a tall white longhaired old man greeted Chiharu and her attendants. All the other priests and priestesses of the shrine had also welcomed her.

"Looking as magnificent as ever Princess," he commented. Chiharu smiled at him, "Thank you." The Head Priest led her to her seat. When Chiharu had taken her seat, he gestured two of his apprentices to start with the ceremony.

Naoko watched as everyone looked at Chiharu with aw. She was standing along with the other attendants at the right side. Many people had gathered at the Shrine's front yard.

The two apprentices shushed everyone up. When everyone had silenced, Chiharu stood up once more. She smiled at everyone and opened up her arms in front of her.

"Firstly, I want to greet everyone a Happy Feast. I am happy to see that everybody was enjoying the celebration," she started.

Everyone had clapped his or her hands at her. "Even with the commotion last night, I see that everyone here had made a wonderful work in making our annual Feast a success," she was smiling at them.

"I would like to extend my sincere apology for postponing the Feast last night. Even though a catastrophe happened, I am grateful that no one here let it get to his or her spirit to celebrate. I thank all of you. Please accept my deep gratitude."

Everyone cheered at her once again. The Head Priest cued his apprentices to get ready. They nodded and went to each corner of the shrine.

"Now please everyone let us all enjoy the celebration," Chiharu finished and at once, the apprentices switched the lights on and the whole place illuminate with beautiful lights. The trees that already been decorated with lights shimmered even more as the hidden soft blue and yellow lights appeared.

The Huge Tree in the middle of the Shrine glimmered most magnificently. It looked as if every leaf had a firefly hiding beneath it. The different colored lanterns sparkled even more and the fences had disappeared underneath, indicating that the couples are now free to ask for the faeries blessing.

Naoko watched the whole thing in amazement. She had lived at the fortress for such a long time. A cold and dark place, and now she was actually enjoying the Lottuse's Celebration and its Light Displays. She had never felt so happy in her whole life. She closed her eyes holding back her tears, _'I wonder if Ron-kun could see these...'_ she thought. She took a deep breath and looked ahead of her once again. Somehow, she felt stronger and she knows she would get over him soon.

* * *

"Suteki..." Sakura exclaimed as the whole Shrine glimmered with fascinating lights.

Rika looked at her and smiled, "This is how we start the festivities."

Sakura looked at her, "Wow! This is so fascinating just like back at our—."

Syaoran had cleared his throat to interrupt her. Sakura also stopped. She had almost slipped her tongue once again. "Well anyway I am glad I came here," she said instead.

They were all standing at the very back of the crowd gathered at the Shrine's front yard. Rika had recovered a little but she was not sure how to act around them now.

"Shall we?" Rika asked as she gestured them back at the Shrine's booth. It was still full of people who were more interested at it than going to the ceremony.

"Hai," Sakura agreed enthusiastically. They went back to exploring the booths.

Syaoran let himself walk behind them. He just watched as they started talking and he would eventually speak up when Sakura do not know what to say.

"It's such a small world huh?" Rika had said as they started walking.

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at her in confusion but she understood at once when she saw her stole a glance behind them at Syaoran.

"Oh... haha..." she laughed uneasily.

"I didn't know that you knew him and that he's actually your... Listen Sakura, whatever I said before I'm sorry I—."

"You don't have to worry about it Rika-chan, honestly it is my fault for not telling you about it," Sakura assured her. She was beginning to have the hang of this act.

"But I—."

"I should have known that you were talking about Li-kun when you said Ron-kun. I guess I'm just not used to calling him that. He isn't used to other people calling him by his name you see," she lied partly.

Syaoran was watching Sakura silently. He was not expecting her to pull this off perfectly alone. _'At least Kinomoto's good at something,'_ he thought.

(A/N lol)

"I see, so only close friends get to call him by his real name huh?" Rika glimpsed at Syaoran and smiled.

Syaoran didn't returned the smile. He was not going to get friendly around her just because she's Sakura's friend. Anyway, he's not really her fiancé.

As they were exploring the booths, they had come upon a booth that caught Sakura's attention. "Kawaii!" she exclaimed as she saw a large brown teddy bear on the top rack of the shelf.

"Step up people and try to hit the top bell up our goal meter with the hitter by showing your strength in striking the hammer to the small sandbag at the bottom! The winner would get to bring home Mr. Teddy Cuddly and there were other prizes as well!" the owner of the booth called out.

Syaoran sweat dropped upon hearing the name of the teddy bear. _'Right, the bear's got a name,' _he thought.

Sakura's eyes burned with determination, "Yoshi! I'm going to get that Teddy Bear!" she announced and rushed to go to the man's booth.

"Hey...!" Syaoran started to stop her but failed. He sweat dropped once again. Rika eyed him for a moment. It was the first time she saw him reacted like that. He was usually very serious and emotionless but it felt as if she was looking at a different person.

Sakura slammed the hammer at the bag with all her might for the third time but the hitter just got half way the meter just like her first and second tries. "No...!" she muttered in disappointment.

"Better luck next time missy," the owner smirked.

"Give me another turn!" Sakura told him as she paid another ticket.

The owner's smile grew into a wide grin, "As many as you like!"

Syaoran was pissed off seeing the amused look on the owner's face. It was clear that he had adjusted the meter so that the hitter could only get half way. _'A pretty lame excuse in getting money,'_ he thought annoyed.

"You can do it Sakura-chan!" Rika cheered her as Sakura rubbed her hands together. She looked at Rika and beamed at her. She took the hammer once again and was just about to raise it above her head when Syaoran's hand stopped it.

"I'll do it," he told her.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at him puzzled. However, he did not wait for her to reply. He took the hammer in her hands. "I'll win you that Teddy Bear," he told her with a warm smile.

Sakura turned red. Rika stared at Syaoran in disbelief, _'He smiled...?'_ she know it's not right but she felt jealous of Sakura.

"H-Hai..." Sakura replied in a small voice. Why does she have to get nervous when he smiles at her like that?

The owner just smirked, "Are you going to hit the bag or—." He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Syaoran had raised the hammer up and hit the bag at once. The hitter hit the bell up the meter smoothly.

"Hooee...!" Sakura exclaimed in amazement. "Kakoi! Sugoi Li-kun!" she said.

With the hammer in his hand and still on the bag, Syaoran straightened up to stare at the hitter as it slowly slides down. But it didn't get to the bottom of the meter because it got stocked on the midway. _'So the meter was really tampered with,'_ he thought bitterly. He looked at the owner, "You know this kind of dirty trick doesn't work on me." He smiled satisfactory when he saw the humiliation in the owner's face.

Sakura took the teddy bear in her arms as the owner, with a disappointed look on his face, gave it to her. "So cute! Arigato Li-kun," she said and cuddled it.

Rika was looking at her and was starting to have doubts. _'Is this how they act around each other?' _she thought.

She caught the sight of Rika looking at them with a bewildered expression, _'She might think something's wrong here. Remember that he is your fiancé Sakura, so act like one!'_ she reminded herself. She felt her face glow red just thinking about the 'fiancé' part once again. Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "That was really sweet of you Li-kun. Thank you."

Syaoran knew that she just said that because Rika was watching, but he couldn't help go red on the face seeing how real and sincere her emerald eyes looked up at him. "I-It's..." _'She's supposed to be your fiancé Syaoran, act like one!'_ he told himself. He suddenly felt this whole act thing was a bad idea. "I just can't watch you being played at by that man and I really wanted to see you smile," he said and suppressed a smile.

Now it's Sakura's turn to go red on the face. This whole act thing was starting to be very scary.

Rika watched them silently. She still felt jealous of Sakura for the man she had first felt like this was smiling at her like that. He sure acted different around Sakura. Rika shoved the thoughts away and smiled to herself. Sakura was one of her friends now and knowing that the one she likes smiles like that to her friend should be enough for her. _'So I guess Sakura-chan's the one who successfully break the walls around you huh, Ron-kun?'_ she thought.

* * *

It was very early in the morning at the Daidouji Kingdom. Yukito had already prepared to go to the shrine. He was going to speak to the Head Priest of the shrine. He shall start his journey to search for Sakura and Tomoyo.

* * *

At the Colonial Satellite, both Takka and Fujitaka were inside an AI car. They were on their way to the Colonial's Research Laboratory to speak to the head, Dr. Misashi Nobuo. She had also informed them that she'll be introducing them to the youngest member of their staff. She's also be the one to assist them in their research.

"I wonder what kind of person is the youngest member of the Research Laboratory," Fujitaka wondered aloud. Takka looked at him, "Don't worry. I think who ever he may be sure is a remarkable person to be a member of the staff at a young age."

"Yes, I thought so too," he agreed at Takka.

* * *

Tomoyo tried to break free from her cuffs. She was still inside the room and the only light was coming from the window.

'_Sakura-chan... I have to break free. She might be really worried about me right now,'_ she thought miserably. She searched for something to break the cuffs inside the room but all she couldn't find a thing. Just then, the door burst opened and Eriol went inside.

Tomoyo stared hard at him, "What do you want?"

Eriol looked at her with a warm smile, "Ara, you don't seem to be glad to see me." He closed the door behind him. Eriol was carrying a large box.

"And why would I be?"

Eriol ignored her reply. He approached her and placed the box at the foot of the bed. "I brought you something," he told her.

Tomoyo stared at the box. She was curios of what is inside but she had seen a lot of those boxes before particularly she likes making them herself and she knows inside was a dress. She looked back at him. She had tried to read what's on his mind but she gasped as he spoke in her mind.

'_That's really not a nice thing to do,'_ Eriol told her. _'How did you...'_ Tomoyo stared at him in disbelief.

'_You have made a wrong move exposing your abilities in me. Anyway, I suggest that you get dress,'_ he said and the cuffs trapping her had vanished with a quick swing of his hand. _'There is a feast happening later at the great hall. You may be a captive but I am not that hideous with you lots. Besides, it is Christmas day,'_ he added as he started to leave.

Tomoyo stared at him. Does he really believe that she'd do what he tells her to do? She was planning to escape. She would not let this chance get away.

Before Eriol closes the door behind him, he glanced back at her for the last time. _'I advise you to not even bother thinking about escaping. You may never know what I could do, let alone would do,' _he smiled at her meaningfully and closed the door.

Tomoyo was lost for words. She felt like a little bird trap in a birdcage. She saw in his eyes that he meant everything that he says.

* * *

Sakura and Rika went to a stall selling foods and drinks when they finally get exhausted with all the walking and playing they made. They told Li to just seat atone of the benches in front of the huge tree or the Tree of Lovers as they call it.

"Three orders of Butterjuices please," Rika ordered at the old woman. The woman smiled at her and nodded, "Of course, Rika-chan."

Sakura beamed at Rika, "Wow you're really popular here nee Rika-chan."

Rika shook her head and looked at her. She smiled at Sakura and said, "Not really. They knew me because of my father."

"But still, you are famous!" Sakura insisted. Rika just laughed at her.

As Sakura was watching the old woman making their drinks, Rika took a quick glance at Syaoran's direction. He was gazing up at the moonless night sky. They had told him to seat and wait for them but he was standing in his feet with his hands both inside his pocket. "Sakura-chan," she started.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at her. "Nani?" she asked.

Rika looked back at her and smiled, "You and Ron-kun were very lucky to have each other."

Sakura blushed, "N-nani? What are you saying Rika-chan," she asked feeling very nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but, Ron-kun is the most interesting guy I have ever met. From what I've seen he's not really a people person. He always acts as if he didn't care and he's very cold with other people as if he never trusts anyone. However, you Sakura-chan, you managed to open his heart. The kindness and warmness in his eyes everytime he smiles at you, everytime he looks at you is very special, one of a kind. I may have not known him that long but I know that for him, you are an angel who brought light in his dark world, the one who melted his cold heart. You are very lucky to have someone like him and he is lucky to have you. Because you have a soft-heart and your simple ways in making others smile is your good points. You two are a perfect match Sakura-chan," she smiled at her.

Sakura stared at her for a moment. She hadn't expected Rika to open up like that to her. She hadn't known that Li was like that too as she said. Feeling more and more confuse with her own feelings, Sakura turned her head to look back at Syaoran. He was still gazing up in the sky but as if by instinct, he lowered his gaze and looked at her direction. Their eyes met.

Sakura heard her heart pounding very hard in her chest. She was seeing Li in a different way now and she does not know if it is okay or not. She had been feeling this kind of sentiments for him before but she hadn't gotten the chance to understand. Just when she was about to discover her feelings for Li, she had met Yukito and she fell in love with him, or so she thought. _'What is this... feeling...?'_ she thought as she stared at Li.

Syaoran just stared back at Sakura from his position. He didn't know why he had not turned away or try to avoid her look but he is positive that he was feeling something very strange inside him. Strange and yet for him is a scary one. He could not possibly have... could he?

"Sakura-chan?" Rika's voice broke Sakura's thoughts. Sakura looked back at her, "Oh sorry!" she apologized.

"It's okay. I guess I may have talked too much. I should be the one who should apologize," she assured Sakura as she held the glass of Butterjuice in front of her.

"Arigato," Sakura said as she took two of the glasses in her hands. They went back to where the still bewildered Li was standing.

"Here is your drink, Li-kun," Sakura gave the other glass at him.

Syaoran stared at the glass for a moment before taking it from her. He was still a bit dazed about their sudden eye contact. "Thanks," he murmured loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura smiled at him and it made him go red in the face. "Hoe?" Sakura saw it since the lights of the whole place was very vivid. "Are you okay Li-kun?" she asked as she placed a hand in his forehead. Syaoran tried to push it away fearing that just the touch of her hand would make him go crazy. "I-I'm fine," he told her.

Rika had backed away seeing those two. She smiled to herself as she turned to leave_. 'I think they need their time alone together. After all, they are standing at the Tree of Lovers,' _she thought with a smile. She turned her head to have a last look at Syaoran before she decided to say goodbye to her own feelings.

"Well you don't look good to me," Sakura pointed out. "Come on let me have those for a while," she said as she took his glass in his hands and she placed both her glass and his glass together with the teddy bear on the bench at their right. "I told you I'm fine. It's just the cold," he lied partly. Well, he was cold.

"So you don't like cold weather huh?" she teased. Syaoran glared at her, "Well I happen to be born and raised at a warm country," he snapped at her but stopped as she started taking off her scarf around her neck. "Here, let me." She moved closer at him and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He slowly turned red.

Syaoran stared at her face. With her just inches away from him, makes his heart pound furiously inside him. _'Calm down!'_ he told himself, _'You don't want her to know that with her this close actually makes you nervous!'_

Sakura wrapped the scarf carefully around him. It was when she was almost finished that she realized how close she was at him. She looked up and saw him staring back at her. She reddened. Staring at his alluring amber eyes made her heart go crazy. She wanted to turn away to avoid those enthralling eyes of his but her eyes refused to do so, _'Li-kun...'_

Very slowly, as if by cue the lights all around them started to dim. It was actually time for the moment of silence given for the couples and everyone else at this celebration.

"K-Kinomoto..." Syaoran started to speak but no words followed her name.

Rika's words kept on repeating inside Sakura's head.

_He always acts as if he didn't care and he's very cold with other people as if he never trusts anyone... You Sakura-chan, you managed to open his heart... The kindness and warmness in his eyes everytime he smiles at you, everytime he looks at you is very special, one of a kind... For him, you are an angel who brought light in his dark world, the one who melted his cold heart... You two are a perfect match... A perfect match, Sakura-chan..._

Sakura closed her eyes.

The pounding of his heart grew faster as Sakura closed her eyes. Syaoran didn't know what to do. He's not informed about this happening. Well he knows no one could actually tell him anyway. He gulped uneasily. He was feeling warm now, and it was a very awkward warmness.

Before Sakura become oblivious of everything around her, she opened her eyes once again and stared back at Li's eyes. She saw the confused look in his eyes so with all the guts she could muster she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. She had not pulled away after that. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "Thank you for a wonderful night, Li-kun."

Syaoran's heart was still pounding inside him, but he had calmed down a bit. He took a rather shaky breath as he let himself return her embrace. "It's nothing," he answered back.

* * *

Back at the Lottuse Kingdom, Tomoyo had finished getting dress and Eriol had assigned two servants to help her get ready for the feast. When the servants were finished doing her hair, they guided her to the common room of the palace where Eriol was.

Eriol was looking outside the balcony when the door opened and the servants came in. "The Lady is now ready, Eriol-sama," they told him as they kneeled down. They moved out of the way, as they let Tomoyo go inside the room.

It was just then that Eriol spun around to look at their direction. He was appalled at her sight. Tomoyo was looking very beautiful and elegant with the night blue gown he gave her.

Tomoyo wasn't really interested in dressing up for him but she got to admit that the dress looked wonderful. She avoided his eyes but his warm smile had caught her and she reddened as he said, "You look splendid. Strange but I thought blue looked perfect on you, and I guess I am right."

How could a man so evil as he is could be a real gentleman as well? This was the question that had been bugging Tomoyo for a while now.

* * *

(A/N well how's that? Sorry I know I should start improving my grammar but my efforts were not good enough... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chap and sorry for the late update (smiles)

**Japanese Translations:**

**Suteki!** – 'Wonderful!'

**Kakoi! Sugoi...** – 'Cool! Terrific...' or 'Cool! Amazing...'

RR pls! Thanks again everyone (smiles))


	27. Mischief

**Disclaimer: S**orry for the late update, I have this habit of when I am too pressured from some things I get pretty laid back and I won't do anything except drawing. Anyway here it is sorry once again.

Thanks for the reviews :D

**donut** yeah but I don't know if she'd get over him that soon lol anyway watch out for that :D

**CherryChik** no problem :D hope you won't get bored if my fic is too long though lol but one thing's for sure, we are nearing the half of the plot already (smiles)

**lor** I'm glad you liked it (smiles) thank you and don't worry sometimes I write cliffhangers even if I really don't intend to err.. did I make sense there? Oh well thank you (smiles)

**Selene **wow thanks. I'll do my best with this (smiles)

**Littlelonewolf **that was really sweet :D and they don't call each other by name yet because Syaoran should be the one to call Sakura in her first name before she could. Anyway I think you'll like what will happen when we'll get to that part (smiles)

**kawaii-animal**hehe glad you liked that one. Hope this one will make you smile too (smiles)

**BriAnna **let's see what the SS moment here will make you fell XD and I was really going to update yesterday but well just as I said, I have that habit err don't want to type it anymore lol XD anyway thank you (smiles)

**Callista Miralni**thank you (smiles) I was afraid that you'd get bored with my fic already but I guess I worry too much. Thanks again :D

**review lord**well I don't really think so. Find that out here, about SS that is. And for Eriol, yep he could read minds too. He can actually see right through you as well. Scary... wah anyway hope you'll like this chap (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon**that was really nice, thank you :D and you're right, everything has to start nice and slow. That's what makes them so cute XD hehe thanks again (smiles)

**Kawaii Selene**wow I wasn't expecting that somehow my fic could help people's feelings. Honestly, I was broken too. Just recently, but I realized that nothing would happen if I'll just sulk. I watched the CCS series and movies again and I fell in love with Sakura and Syaoran once more. SS were my inspiration in moving on and writing this fic (smiles) btw I also had the same experience about my bestfriend liking a guy that I like :P anyway that's all in the past :D

**crazie-foe-u**thank you and sure I will do my best (smiles)

**lexyV105**haha you're right. That is something that we should see, about Touya lol. I'm glad you liked it thank you very much (smiles)

**animefan518 **so sorry for the late update... I will make up by making a follow up chap to this asap (smiles) and thank you by the way :D

**Pinaygrrl**sure thing (smiles) and sorry for being late :P anyway hope you'll like it.

**MysticMoonEmpress **no problem and thanks too (smiles) I'm having a lot of ideas about Eriol and Tomoyo as well lol hope you'll like it :D

**Greki**yeah I really should start progressing with my grammar... Sorry about that and thanks too for liking my fic (smiles) and don't worry when someone actually say something about my grammar I don't really think of it as flaming. I consider them as friendly advices (smiles) besides I know about my mistakes too so it's okay :D

**shortygirl333**haha what do you think? XD glad you enjoyed that chap (smiles) thank you

**FlowerLover**sorry about that XD and expect that there will be a lot of scenes like that later on the story lol anyway I'll still make it real cute and sweet XD

**Prozacfairy**glad to know that :D well what can we do about Eriol? He and Tomoyo was both a confusing characters lol anyway we're just starting to warm up with those too and for Sakura and Syaoran... well there will be more kawaii moments for them (smiles)

Here is the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it and sorry for the late update again (/sry)

**Chapter 26:**

_**Mischief**_

At the Daidouji Country Shrine, the Head Priest, Yamano, a tall with long white almost balding hair and a beard, with the other Priests and Priestesses led Yukito to the sacred room.

"I suggest that you think about it carefully Yukito," Yamano advised him. Yukito looked at him and smiled, "This is for the Kingdom's sake. I have made my final decision Sensei."

"But Yukito-san, the first time you faced 'them' you had gone through a fit and..." one of the priestess started.

"I think I can handle myself on my own now. No need to worry," Yukito assured her with a smile.

Yamano and the others stopped at a hallow door. He turned around to look at Yukito and said, "If that is the case then go on son. The Guardians are waiting." He gestured Yukito into the room as two of the priests opened the door to reveal a dark room.

Yukito nodded. He took a deep breath and entered the room. As soon as Yukito went inside and the door closed behind him, a light flickered at the middle of the room. It was just enough to illuminate the middle part of the room. When Yukito approached the light, a soothing voice of a woman had spoken.

"We meet again, Son of Moon."

Yukito tried to focus his vision around him but all he saw was pitched black darkness. He recognized the voice from his first visit inside this room. It was when he was to be, sanctified as a new member of the shrine. They had called him Son of Moon back then and he didn't know why. Then all of a sudden, he heard another woman's voice speaking in Latin. His vision had blurred and he had had a seizure and the last thing he knew was that he saw a beautiful woman illuminated by a blinding light. The memory always brought back shivers in him.

"I have come to my King's word. We need thy blessings in searching the Princess of Daidouji and the Card Mistress," he had stated.

"The Card Mistress is fine. A Knight who had a heart pure as the water of Atlantis yet cold as the ice from the Ancient Antarctica protects her," another voice of a woman had said from the darkness.

"Could that be the Prince?"

"However, great evil had slowly encircled our Beloved Princess," she continued not answering his question.

Yukito gasped. Tomoyo was in danger. They had to move and fast. "Please Guardians of Destiny, help us search and save—."

"We are the Guardians of Destiny. We are mere instruments in guiding everyone to their paths. We cannot interfere to whatever fate leads them. We were only to watch," three voices of women, chorused.

"But if we do not do something about it, war will eventually broke out and—."

"War is something that human alone decides upon. I wouldn't be surprised if you do not understand for you are not the same as them humans," the third voice of a woman said.

"What do you mean?"

"The time is drawing near for thy questions to be answered. Patience is a must, Son of Moon," the first voice had spoken once again.

There was a moment's silence before Yukito spoke up. "Then guide me Guardians of Destiny, bless me as I'll take upon this journey to search for them."

"I will accompany you, Son of Moon." A woman materialized from Yukito's right side. She was dressed in a soft and silky white fabric, which had covered her whole body lavishly. Her hair colored like a Black Pearl and flowed at her waist as if to go with the wind. She looked just like a goddess from a Greek Mythology.

"Verdandi, you cannot interfere with the—."

(A/N yep she looks like a Greek goddess and yet her name is from the Norse mythology (slaps myself) I'm such an idiot)

"I am the Guardian of the Present Time. I am to accompany the Son of Moon to his right path," Verdandi interrupted the voice.

Yukito kneeled before the woman, "I thank thee."

"Arise Son of Moon for you're awakening is the indication of hope for our Adored Card Mistress," she told him. Yukito lifted his head and looked at her puzzled.

"Very well, we shall allocate assistance for your journey." The voice who had spoken was the same voice who had spoken first.

"That won't be necessary. There will not be any journey. We shall be taking a detour," Verdandi told them.

"Detour?" Yukito was lost.

Verdandi looked at him, "That is right."

"If that is what you want, then so be it." It was the third one who had spoken.

The whole room had lit up and the other two women had revealed from the darkness. They dressed just like Verdandi. The difference was that the other woman's hair is white as the snow, she was Urda the Guardian of Past Time, and the other Skuld the Guardian of the Future Time, has hair red as the sun setting off the sky.

"We shall now open the gates to thy destiny," they chorused and a symbol illuminated underneath the center of the room.

* * *

Eriol took Tomoyo's left hand and hooked it at his right arm. "Let me assist you to the Great Hall Princess," he said in such a warm and kind voice. 

Tomoyo tried to protest but her attempts had gone to waste. It's as if a force of some sort was controlling her every movements. _'What's happening here...?'_ she wondered thunder-stricken.

'_I cannot let you do as you will at the Feast now, could I?'_ Eriol spoke yet again inside her head. He looked at her and smiled meaningfully.

Tomoyo glared at him. She hated this man. He just knew how to get to her nerves and it was really pissing her off. Of all the people to get pissed off, Tomoyo was the least one you would be expecting to and yet. _'You'll never get away with this,'_ she told him.

'_Oh don't worry. I am not really going anywhere.'_ He smiled gently at her that made her go red in the face. She looked away at once.

Eriol watched her as he lead her down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Even though he tried his best to act authoritatively around her, he could not ignore what his heart was telling him. This girl was bad news to him.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Chiharu had bid farewell to the townsmen and she with her attendants had left the shrine to go back to the palace. She has her own feast to attend. She had to admit that she would rather take a nice sleep now but she is the Princess so she cannot do that. 

"Are you alright, Chiharu-sama?" Naoko asked her concerned.

Chiharu looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry. I guess I'm just tired that's all."

"But..."

"After the feast I'll have all the time to get rest so it'll be alright," she assured her and smiled.

Naoko just nodded her head but she knew that that was not what Chiharu really meant especially because she knew that after the Feast at the Palace, the celebration would go on until New Year's Eve.

* * *

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Rika asked her as she tried to help her stay upright. 

Sakura smiled at her feebly, "I'm okay Rika-chan."

After the heart pounding moment between Sakura and Syaoran, they had sat at the bench silently. They just gazed up at the sky and adored the stars while drinking their Butterjuices. When finally the lights had gone back to its original glow, they decided to look for Rika whom they just realized was missing.

(A/N lol both of them had been caught up by the moment huh:P)

They found Rika at one of the bench at the far end of the sidewalk. Sakura and Rika had ordered another Butterjuices and they had started discussing once more. Now, Sakura had suddenly felt all dizzy and very tired.

Syaoran sat beside Sakura and wrapped an arm around her back. He has to act as her fiancé with Rika around right? "Hey, if you're not feeling okay just say so," he told her.

Sakura looked at him. She didn't know why she turned red but she didn't care. She smiled at him sweetly, "I'm really okay."

Just then, a thought crossed Rika's mind. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran looked at her but Sakura, finally losing her strength to stay upright, had let her head fell at Syaoran's shoulder. "Hey Ki— I mean—," he could not bring himself to say her name.

"My bad Ron-kun," Rika said. Syaoran looked back at her, "What is it?"

"I think Sakura might've gotten drunk," she told him. Syaoran sweat dropped, "Drunk?"

"Well Butterjuices are famous at the festival because it warms you up inside but that is because it's mixed with a bit of alcohol," she explained.

'_Darn, drinks with slight alcohol in it are more intoxicating,'_ Syaoran thought. Now that he thought about it too, he felt much warmer now. "We'll have to call it a day now," he said.

"I guess so. But Ron-kun, aren't you going to the Feast at the Palace? You are a palace guard so logically you're invited," she said.

Syaoran had started positioning Sakura at his back. "I'm not going," he answered bluntly. Even if he wanted to, he can't. Anyway, he wasn't really interested.

Rika smiled, "So I guess responsibilities for his soon-to-be-wife comes first huh?"

Syaoran would have spitted out if he were drinking. Luckily, he was not so he's saved. He shrugged.

He stood up with the sleeping Sakura on his back. Rika also got up, "Well I hope I'll see both you and Sakura tomorrow."

"What?"

"Well the feast at the Palace will go on till New Year's eve," Rika explained. "Both of you can go tomorrow," she added. They started to make their way back.

"I'm not interested," Syaoran said bluntly. Rika looked at him puzzled but she did not say a word. When they reached the spot where they would be separating, Syaoran looked back at Rika. "Sasaki," he called. She looked at him alarmed. It was the first time he had called her, "Hai?"

"Don't tell anybody and I mean including your father that you've seen me at the Shrine."

She looked at him confused but she nodded her head anyway, "Okay."

"Right," and with that, Syaoran turned to his right and moved on.

Rika watched as they disappeared into sight before she continued in her walk.

Syaoran was having a hard time carrying Sakura on his back. It was not that she was heavy. It was just that the road was inclined and it was very hard to keep walking with a load in your back. He sighed, _'How did I get into this situation?'_ he grumbled. _'Will this get any worse?'_ he wondered but his worries had been answered when Sakura suddenly spoke.

"Li-kun...?" Sakura had opened her eyes slowly. She was not really sleeping. She was just too dizzy and tired to talk.

"What?"

Sakura paused for a moment. She smiled and asked, "Am I heavy?"

"Yes you are."

Sakura couldn't help giggling. She had been expecting him to say that but she knew that even if he meant that he just wanted to act cool. "Gomen," she apologized.

Syaoran didn't replied. He was too busy calming his own heart, which had started pounding like crazy inside him once again when Sakura had spoken. _'It would have been a lot easier if she hadn't spoken at all and pretended to be asleep!'_ he thought miserably.

"Nee Li-kun, you know what?"

"What?"

"Your back's really warm."

Syaoran turned tomato red. He kept his cool. "Hey, don't get cozy back there pea brain or I'll drop you," he snapped at her.

Sakura laughed softly. She really liked how he tried to hide his feelings. She thought it was really sweet and cute.

(A/N my my my our Cherry Blossom sure is drunk don't you think? OMG)

"Ano... Li-kun, I had been waiting to ask you this. You see, I was wondering why you did not make a move when you are at the palace. I mean you wanted to have revenge from what the Lottuse had done to your Kingdom right? But why didn't you do anything when you're so close to the Princess?" Sakura blurted unexpectedly.

He didn't answered right away. After a moment's pause he said, "I cannot afford to put my life in danger, not that I am afraid to die I just don't want my people to suffer anymore."

"Hoe?"

"As long as I am alive, as a Prince and the heir of my Kingdom and my people still lives, there is still hope to the Li Clan," he told her. "If I take a chance and do something stupid back at the palace I may have started another war and my people will just suffer again," he added.

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes once again. She rested her head at his back and whispered, "Spoken like a true King."

"You're babbling Kinomoto," Syaoran told her. He had waited for her reply but it did not come. When he tried to have a glimpse of her, he saw that she was sleeping again. He sighed and moved on.

When they arrived at the inn, he went straight to their room since he was really getting tired of having to carry Sakura at his back. The inn was a long way from the shrine and his back was hurting. When he entered the room and closed the door, he immediately went to Sakura's bed and sat at the left side. He laid her slowly to bed and sat there for a while rubbing his aching shoulder. _'Next time we go to some celebration I should remind myself not to get Kinomoto drunk,'_ he winced in pain.

Sakura shifted in her bed and cuddled the pillow tightly. Syaoran turned his head and watched her as a satisfied smile crossed her face. _'She must be having a nice dream,'_ he thought as he studied her face. He did not know what made him do it but he had reached out his hand and brushed strands of hair off her face. His could feel his heart soaring inside him. He couldn't help feeling overwhelmed with this beauty beside him. He didn't want to admit it but he knew that somehow, this girl beside him, could easily put his senses to vain. It was agonizing and he couldn't seem to break free. "What are you doing to me Kinomoto?" he said in a low voice. He studied her for a while. Her auburn hair, her eyebrows, her eyelids... he didn't even noticed that he was tracing every features of her face with his fingertips. Her nose, her soft cheeks and those red lips of hers... he gently traced her lower lip with his thumb. He was beginning to lose his senses. Very slowly, he was set into a trance. He didn't even know when his body moved on its own and leaned closer at Sakura's. Closer... his face drew near her. Closer... just a couple of inches away... an inch... he could feel her even breathing now.

When his lips had almost touched hers, he immediately bit his tongue so that he'd regain his senses. He pulled back. He slapped his hands at both his cheeks as if to wake him up. _'Syaoran no baka, what the hell are you going to do back there!'_ he scolded himself. That was so close. If he had not bitten his tongue, he might have... He did not dare think about it.

Still shaken from his ruthless action, he got up and went straight to the bathroom. He needed to wash his face because he was still feeling a bit dazed.

When the door to the bathroom had closed, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She had witnessed it all and her heart was pounding frantically inside her. She was fast asleep when they arrived but when Syaoran had laid her to bed, she had woken up but didn't opened her eyes. She was very exhausted and just wanted to go sleep at once but when she felt his hands on her face, she could not get back to sleep and her instincts told her not to open her eyes.

She stared at the bathroom's door. She heard water flowing from the inside and she felt that all her senses had awakened. _'Li-kun...'_ something really big and unexpected was happening between her and Li and she did not have any clue. However, one thing was sure about this incident. She could not help feeling a bit disappointed when Syaoran had pulled back.

(A/N WAAAAAAAAH! Sorry I just have to let it out wah )

* * *

All eyes were upon Tomoyo the moment she entered the Great the Hall. Her beauty enthralled everyone. Men from different Noble Family had approached her and wished to dance with her but with Eriol beside her they could only try to make a conversation. At one of the reserved table, the Young Men from different Noble Family had gathered around her while Eriol was sitting from across her the table. 

"With such beauty, Eriol-sama you sure have an unique taste." One of the finest looking men inside the Hall had remarked.

Another man in velvet tuxedo nodded his head, "I couldn't agree more."

All of them were busily stating their opinions about Tomoyo. Tomoyo on the other hand wasn't listening. She had her head bent low and she was staring at her hands, which she was twiddling with nervously. _'How did I ever get into this mess? Oh Sakura-chan, I hope she's alright,' _she thought worriedly. Eriol was studying her from his spot across the table. He could easily read her mind from the look on her eyes. She was worried about her Card Mistress friend again.

'_What's the matter?'_

'_What...?'_ Tomoyo lifted her head and looked at him across her. She thought she heard him speak. However, she realized that he was talking to her in her mind once again.

Eriol stared at her, _'You don't seem to be enjoying all the attention you're getting Princess.'_

She gave him a hard look. The nerve of this man, how could she enjoy this when she did not even want to be a part of it? _'If you may know Mister, I didn't agree about going to your feast and secondly, I am not the type to show off.'_ She cannot believe how this man could make her blood boil.

Eriol couldn't help smiling. He was amused at how she talks to him. Nobody had dared defy him and yet. She would be the first one who had ever talked to him like that. _'Is that so?'_

'_That is right. I believe that having to show off your talents or appearance is a dreadful thing to do._ _Well, in some cases anyway. There were people who should be proud of their beauty and all—.'_

'_Just like Sakura-chan,'_ Eriol finished her sentence. She stared at him appalled, _'How did you—.'_

'_I have a very troublesome gift, wouldn't you agree?'_ he smiled.

Tomoyo stared at him for a moment. He couldn't only read her mind but he could also predict her thoughts? _'Who are you...?'_

'_Weren't you suppose to ask, 'What I am'?'_ he corrected her.

Tomoyo frowned at him. Okay so she did think of that but that would be a very rude thing to say now right? He may have such gift but still he's human. Before she could answer him back, the hall had quieted down and a messenger had announced the arrival of the Princess.

Everyone had risen from his or her seats. Tomoyo had no choice but to follow. She watched as the familiar girl from the station came into her view. _'So she is the Princess of Lottuse...'_ she thought as she remembered the incident at the station. She admired how perfectly the yellow gown suited her. _'Maybe her favorite color was yellow,'_ she thought unconsciously. Eriol had eyed Tomoyo the moment she saw the Princess. He had also read what was on her mind.

"Eriol-kun sorry for being late," Chiharu apologized as soon as she came up to their table. Eriol smiled at her, "Not at all." He gestured her to seat beside him when he realized she had looked at Tomoyo's direction.

"Why...?"

Tomoyo stared back at them. So maybe she was supposed to be a captive and wasn't allowed to be on the feast but it was not her fault she was here. It was that arrogant man's fault.

"Relax Chiharu-sama she had been a very good girl," Eriol smiled at Tomoyo's direction cunningly.

Why oh why does she have to blush whenever he smiled like that?

"Yes of course but," she suppressed a smile at Tomoyo. "My apologies, it's not that you're intruding it was actually the opposite. I hope you're still enjoying everything despite the fact that—."

"Now Chiharu-sama let's leave it till later," Eriol interrupted her seeing the look of confusion with the other people at their table.

Chiharu then realized that he hadn't told about her identity so she sat down and just nodded her head.

Tomoyo stared at Chiharu. She wasn't expecting her to be so kind. _'Looks can be deceiving...' _then her attention went to Eriol. Despite the very charming and very calm attitude, what she saw in his eyes were different. _'That is right, looks can be deceiving...'_

_

* * *

_

(A/N sorry if it's a cliffhanger or too short I'll be starting with the next chap so don't worry (smiles)

By next chap it's going to be a long one because a lot of things will happen. I am not sure, if I am going to make it a cliffhanger or not though. Anyway, I will make it worth reading (smiles)

RR pls! Thanks again everyone XD


	28. Day before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** wah I'm so sorry everyone I had many things to do so I don't had the time to update. I'm sorry (/sry)

**Bold Eyes **wow thank you very much (smiles) I'm glad you liked how I did it. Sorry for my errors too (smiles) anyway, I'll be uploading a follow up chap to this one today as well so bear with me while I finish it (smiles) thanks again :D

**anomynous **wow thank you :D and just wait for the follow up chap that I'd be uploading later (smiles) thanks again. I'm glad you loved my story (/no1)

**animefan518 **sure and sorry for the late update. There will be another chap today too so if you can, just wait for it (smiles) thank you :D

**lor **yep I like it too :P anyway I know this chaps a little short but there will be a follow up chap today too so just bear with me (smiles) thanks again.

**review lord **you're right about that! And were closing in on that part :P anyway sorry for not updating lately. I'd be uploading another chap today though XD thanks again (smiles)

**Kawaii Selene **haha lol I'm glad to know that. And Eriol won't do anything to hurt her that's for sure. He'd be a bit cruel but he'll be a good boy lol. Oh and sorry for not updating lately, I got a lot of things to do and boy am I tired. Anyway I'd be uploading another chap today so if you can just wait for it (smiles) thank you very much :D

**CherryChik **sorry! I will do my best in updating faster though. Anyway, there will be another chap that I'll be uploading later so just bear with me (smiles) Thanks again

**Akum **here it is err... and sorry for being late. Anyway, I'd be uploading two chaps so just bear with me while I finish the follow up chap (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon **yep I am. about that fic, I found it but I haven't gotten the chance to read it all because of the other things I had to do. Phew... anyway thanks and I'd read that once I got the time. I did read the first two chaps btw and it's very interesting (smiles) thanks again. Just wait for the follow up chap today, I know I've been gone for a long time so I decided to upload two chaps today (smiles)

**Pika356 **thanks and sorry for not updating lately but I'll be uploading another chap today so just wait for it (smiles) thanks again

**BriAnna **really? Thank you :D and sorry too. I was gone for a long time so sorry. Anyway, I'll be uploading another chapter today so just bear with me (smiles) thanks again :D

**DivineShana **I'm sorry for not updating fast (/sry) I'll upload another chap today to make it up to all of you though XD and thank you for enjoying my fic (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress **hehe I just had to do that. But when Syaoran do get to kiss Sakura well... that chap will be really... err... can't describe it actually lol. Anyway, I'd be uploading another chap today so just bear with me :D thanks again (smiles)

**Littlelonewolf **thanks and don't worry we are almost at that part of the story (smiles) and sorry for not updating lately. There would be another chap today so just bear with me :D thanks again (smiles)

**shortygirl333 **thanks (smiles) sorry for not updating lately though. There will be a follow up chap today so just bear with me. Thanks again (smiles)

**Prozacfairy **yep you're right about Syaoran. Oh and sorry if this chaps a little short, I'd be uploading another chap later today in return (smiles) thanks and sorry for the late update XD

**Greki **you think so? thank you (smiles) and sorry for not updating for a long time. Anyway, I'll update two chaps so I hope you'll wait for the next one (smiles) thanks again :D

**Pinaygrrl **I will continue even if I'd update late err... did I make sense there? Well anyway, just wait for the follow up chap today as well :D

**kawaii-animal **thank you (smiles) oh and sorry if I hadn't been updating lately. I'd be uploading a follow up chap to this one today too in return for it. thanks and sorry :D

**FlowerLover **sorry for not updating fast (/sry) anyway wait for the follow up chapter today (smiles) I decided to upload two chaps today so there. Sorry again :D

**crystalstarlight** actually 'Urusai' is translated as 'you're annoying' it all depends on how they use it. It goes for 'dame' too :D I'm no Japanese expert but that is how I see it

Okay I may have repeated myself on all my reply, I just wanted to apologize once again and thanks for bearing with me (smiles)

This chaps a little short but just wait for the follow up chap later :D

Enjoy! XD

**Chapter 27:**

_**Day before the Storm**_

After a couple of hours at the Great Hall, Chiharu had finally excused herself. She was very tired and sleepy now. Eriol followed her with Tomoyo on his side. He couldn't just leave her alone there now, can he?

Before Chiharu went to her room, she with Eriol and Tomoyo had a little talk at the living hall. Eriol gazed out the window while the two Princesses sat across each other at the couch.

"I do hope that you enjoyed the Feast Princess," Chiharu had said.

Tomoyo stared at her in aw. She was not expecting her to be as pleasant as she had acted at the Feast. She thought she just had to act that way since a lot of people were present.

'_It's not good to just stare,'_ Eriol's voice had interrupted her thought. Tomoyo glanced at his direction and saw him smiling his cunning smile. She glared at him, _'You sure know how to infuriate a lady.'_

'_Please I was merely helping with your behavior,'_ Eriol replied calmly.

Chiharu stared at Tomoyo. When she realized that she was looking at Eriol, she looked at him too. _'What are they...?'_ she asked herself.

'_You have a weird way of helping,' _Tomoyo snapped back at him.

Eriol couldn't help being amused with her. _'I'll take that as a compliment Princess,'_ he said.

Oh how Tomoyo wanted to strangle him. He was so obnoxious and arrogant. She couldn't stand him. She was about to say something aloud when she realized Chiharu was looking at her in a weird way.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess," she apologized.

Chiharu stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe how composed her feelings were. She was supposed to be a captive but she approached her as if they were friends for such a long time. It was opposite to how her teachers had described her Clan.

"It was I who must be sorry, Princess of Daidouji."

Eriol watched Chiharu as she stood up and moved closer at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was surprised when she took both of her hands and kneeled in front of her.

"We will set you free once we clear things out," she smiled at Tomoyo.

Eriol just watched them silently. He looked at the surprised reaction of his lovely captive. He saw a warm and kind smile formed at her lips then something had crossed his mind once again.

A young woman in exactly the same clothes like Tomoyo had and the exact look though older as her, seating on a tree root reading a book. The woman looked at his direction and smiled at him. The same smile Tomoyo had, _'Aahh...'_ Eriol clutched his head. It was very painful. He felt as if an imaginative compressor was compressing his brain. He fell to his knees.

"Eriol-kun!" Chiharu exclaimed as soon as she saw him fell onto his knees. He had his both hands on his head as of trying to take something of it. She stood up and rushed at his side. Even Tomoyo had stood up and stared at him in concern. She hated him but she also did not want to see anyone in pain.

Eriol tried to push the image of the woman off his head but the more he tried the more his head feel pain. "What's wrong Eriol-kun?" Chiharu did not know if she should call for the Palace Guards outside the living hall to call for help or just let him rest on the couch.

"I... I'm fine—just..." his head had gone another painful pressed. "Err..." he winced in pain.

Tomoyo did not know why but her feet moved and the next thing she knew she was helping Chiharu to get Eriol to his feet. She then remembered that she had just treated his wounds back at the cave after the mayhem. _'Maybe it's because of that!'_ she realized. She looked at Chiharu, "Go get a hot water and some towels. Get some medicines and bandages as well. We have to treat him. I'll look for him for the meantime."

Chiharu gaped at her in amazement. Why was she helping them?

"Go!" Tomoyo ushered. Chiharu could only nod her head as she went outside the room to instruct the guards.

Tomoyo helped Eriol to the couch. He looked as if he was in so much pain.

Eriol did not know what was happening around him. All he knew was that someone had helped him to the couch. His head was hurting so much that he could not even focus his own eyes.

"You shouldn't have acted as if you're already fine when you're not," he heard a soft voice of a girl spoke. He opened his eyes a little just to have another vision that made him went out cold.

_The young woman was looking at him with a stern look in her eyes as she scolded him, "You know you shouldn't push yourself too much. You should take care of yourself too, Clow."_

(A/N ooohhh...)

* * *

Fujitaka and Takka entered the room where they would be meeting the head of the Colonial's Research Laboratory, Dr. Misashi Nobuo. 

After a couple of minutes waiting, Misashi entered the room. A lovely woman with long orange brown hair followed him. "Ah! Kinomoto-sensei, Takka-sensei, forgive me for being late. We had to check on some new species that our researchers were developing," he explained.

"Not at all," Fujitaka answered.

"Oh yes. Please I want you two to meet our youngest and yet most promising member of our staff, Dr. Mizuki Kaho."

Mizuki smiled at them, "Please to meet you."

(A/N okay so maybe there wasn't any orange brown colored hair err... but that is how I describe the color of her hair. Hmm... And I know this scene was like a spoiler but I just had to introduce her already hehe)

* * *

Eriol felt a warm gentle hand brushed his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and when his vision focused, he saw Tomoyo looking down at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked. He was sure he heard a hint of concern in her voice. 

"I..."

"What had happened Eriol-kun?" Chiharu asked from his left side. Eriol then realized that he was inside his room and Tomoyo with Chiharu were both at each side of his bed. He tried to sit up but Chiharu stopped him. "The doctor said you need to rest," she told him.

"Doctor...?"

Chiharu nodded. She looked at Tomoyo who was watching them silently at Eriol's right side. "The Princess of Daidouji treated you while we called for a doctor," Chiharu informed him. "Then he told us that you were sick and you needed to rest," she added.

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo's direction. Tomoyo was surprised when his eyes met hers. She saw a pair of questioning and serene eyes. It was very different to the cold ones he always wore. _'Why...?'_ he did not get to finished his sentence since he was not sure what he was to ask.

Tomoyo just avoided his eyes because it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She felt as if she had seen those eyes before.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself too much. You should take care of yourself too," Tomoyo told him in a low voice.

Once again, Eriol stared at her in distress. She had done it again. He clutched his forehead with his left hand. This had to stop. The more he tried to act authoritative around Tomoyo the more he felt danger.

"Eriol-kun?" Chiharu was startled at his action, "What's wrong?"

"Take her to her room Chiharu-sama," Eriol said. "Assign two men to guard it and don't let her go out nor talk to her unless I say so," he added.

Tomoyo looked at him surprised. What's wrong with this guy? He's a complete mystery. He was all cool and very arrogant a while ago and now he was being cold and commanding.

"I..."

"Now!"

"O-Okay," Chiharu didn't like the tone of his voice. She looked at Tomoyo, "Come with me Princess."

Tomoyo just lowered her head and followed her as she started her way to the door. Tomoyo took a last glanced back at Eriol before she left.

Eriol looked at the door as one of the servants closed it. He didn't need any premonition to understand that a storm had come.

* * *

"I'm sorry about everything," Chiharu had apologized once she and Tomoyo had left the room. Three servants and two Palace Guards were following them from behind. Naoko was also there. 

Tomoyo looked at Chiharu. She still couldn't believe that Chiharu had a relation to the King of Lottuse. Not to mention that she was his daughter, they were exactly the same opposite, very different from each other.

"Eriol-kun wasn't usually like that. He was very understanding and kind," Chiharu went on.

Naoko watched Chiharu as she spoke. She could see the strained look on her eyes. _'I'm right. She always says that she's okay but actually she was troubled,'_ she thought silently.

Tomoyo glanced sideways at her right. She had read Naoko's mind without any intention. She looked back at Chiharu as they turned on a corner. They had arrived at Tomoyo's room. A servant had opened the door and lowered his head.

"I know everything will be fine," Chiharu told Tomoyo as she ushered her inside. Tomoyo entered the room and spun around to take a last look at the Princess. "Princess of Lottuse," she started. Chiharu looked at her.

"Just as I thought, you are different."

Chiharu stared at her in surprised. A thought of the Prince of Li crossed her mind. They had said the very same words.

Tomoyo smiled at her, "You're right. Everything will be fine."

Chiharu pushed the thought away and suppressed a smile. She nodded and the servant had closed the door.

* * *

The following morning at the inn, Syaoran did not get enough sleep since he was dazed of what he had or at least almost did last night. 

He had taken a morning stroll at the park nearby. As he had his rest on a bench, he stared at the fountain at the middle of the park. He was deep in thought of their plan on how to get in the castle. Then he remembered what Rika had said last night.

"_Well the feast at the Palace will go on till New Year's eve. Both of you can go tomorrow." She had said._

'_The feast will go on till New Year's eve...' _he thought. _'If that is the case, the palace will still be busy with all the celebration. I could sneak in but Kinomoto,'_ he took a deep breath and rested his back on the bench. He gazed up at the sky, _'I could talk Sasaki to take Kinomoto with her. But what if she introduces her to her father? That would be a problem.' _He sighed and closed his eyes, _'Why do I end up in this situation?'_

For about half an hour, he stayed there gazing at the morning sky. _'I could just tell Kinomoto to avoid Sasaki introducing her to her father,' _he decided. _'Then we'll just meet up inside,'_ he added as he sat up straight. He looked at the fountain once again. _'Kinomoto's not familiar with the Palace but Sasaki would be with her so basically, being the Head Palace's daughter she'd know her way around the palace. She could ask her but... where could we meet that won't sound too suspicious?'_ All this thinking was making his head twinge.

'_The garden would be too open and anyone would know where it would be. Meeting at one of the rooms would be too risky. There might be some hidden cameras. So where, where could we meet?' _he racked his mind with possible places where they could meet. Then finally, a place occurred to him. _'Of course, why didn't I think of that?' _he thought._ 'They hadn't placed cameras there because... well privacy basis'_ he said to himself. He stood up and started his way back to the inn. _'There would be hidden cameras outside though, but what do they know? They would be too busy checking the other parts of the palace that would most likely be a place to get in,' _he reasoned to himself. _'Besides, they wouldn't hear what we would be talking,' _he added.

* * *

Sakura got up grumpily. She didn't get to sleep not until very late. She was still thinking about what Li almost did. She had pretended that she was still asleep when he got out the bathroom. When he had laid down his bed to sleep, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. 

Now she was feeling really sick and grouchy due to lack of sleep. Maybe this was because of the Butterjuice she had drunk last night too but she's not sure. All she knows was that she had a terrible headache.

Sakura went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she was finished, she got out once again and decided to take a bath. _'Maybe I'll get better after taking a bath,'_ she decided.

After about half an hour, she was finished with her hot bath and had gotten out of the bathroom with one towel wrap around her and another at her head where she was drying her hair. _'I'm glad Li-kun wasn't here. If he was here I wouldn't know what—.'_

CLICK.

'_Hoe?'_ Sakura glanced at her left side as she heard the sound. What she saw nearly made her blood froze.

Syaoran had entered the room and his face had grown red as a tomato when he saw Sakura.

(A/N okay I know you'd guess what Sakura's reaction was)

An already familiar screeched had filled the air, "HOOOOOEEEEEEEE!"

Syaoran had closed the door before Sakura could even throw the vase she had seized at the top of the cabinet beside her.

(A/N lol)

A couple of minutes passed. Both Sakura and Syaoran were inside the room. Sakura had her back on Syaoran as she sat crossed legged at her bed. Syaoran had his back at her too. He was sitting at the left side of his bed and was facing the balcony.

"Look it's not like I did that in purpose!" he exclaimed. "It wasn't my fault that you were... well—," he felt his cheeks burn.

"You didn't knock! You should at least knock!" Sakura had pointed out.

Okay so maybe that was his mistake. But he didn't know that she was already awake. "Well I thought you're still sleeping. What do I know?" he snapped at her.

"Still you should've knocked!" Sakura insisted. Her cheeks were still burning.

Syaoran knew that this conversation wouldn't go anywhere so he decided to change the subject. "Let's just forget about it," he said.

"Well I can't just forget about—."

"I already have a plan on how to get inside the palace," he interrupted her.

"Hoe?" Sakura turned around to look at him.

Syaoran took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "We'll need Sasaki's help with it though," he told her.

"Rika-chan?" Sakura stared at him confused.

Syaoran nodded. "That is right. Anyway, this is what we should do," he started telling her about his plan.

* * *

(A/N I know it's short but don't worry because I'd be uploading another chap today. That's all I could think of to pay off for my long absence. Anyway, hope you'll bear with me and just wait for the follow up chap (smiles) 

Thanks again everyone, and sorry about not updating for a long time (/sry)

PS sorry if i had spelled some of the words incorrectly and if i had errors with this chap. I was in a hurry in typing it down because i really have to update fast wah XD

RR pls! err I just had to type it down lol (smiles) thanks)


	29. A Sign of a Storm

**Disclaimer:** here's the follow up chap (smiles)

I wasn't really expecting any reviews for last chap because I was uploading another chapter too but thanks (smiles)

**FlowerLover** lol glad you think so too XD anyway here's the update (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon** you can say that lol well I'll have time for updating once again so don't worry I will update faster once again :D thank you (/no1)

**Bold Eyes** XD well I'd been absent for quite some time but I'm glad you liked it (smiles) anyway I have my time to update fast once more so hope you'll enjoy reading (/no1) thanks again :D

**Kawaii Selene** lol haha I realized that :P anyway you're right, it was something like that (smiles) oh and btw this chap is well... I don't know about you but I just had to do it. you'll understand what I'm talking once you finished reading this chap. Don't worry though, I'll start writing the next chap as soon as I get some sleep lol :P

Well enjoy reading! (smiles)

**Chapter 28:**

**_A Sign of a Storm_**

Rika stared at Sakura in confusion. They were both outside the convenient store inside the inn where Rika was working. She had just finished closing the store and Sakura had arrived and asked her a favor.

"You're not going to the feast with Ron-kun?" she asked her.

Sakura avoided her eyes. It was very hard to lie especially because Rika had been so nice to her. "Well, he said that he had some things that he should do. I guess its part of his work as a Palace Guard," she laughed uneasily.

"Well he did say that he's not interested. I guess father had told him to patrol," Rika said aloud. Sakura nodded her head, "Y-Yeah, maybe that's the reason."

Rika looked at her once again, "But he should have told you about it."

Sakura swallowed nervously. She really was bad at this.

Rika smiled at her, "I guess he didn't want you to worry about him and that you should have fun. I bet Tomoyo's in on it too."

Sakura sweat dropped. She wasn't expecting that Rika would be the one to find a reason with her own thoughts too. "Yes, I guess you're right," Sakura chimed in.

Rika beamed at her, "Ron-kun and Tomoyo-chan sure are very nice."

'_You have no idea,'_ Sakura thought.

"Sure I can take you with me. If you don't have any dress for the Feast I could lend you one too," Rika told her. Sakura smiled. She hid the sigh of relief that had escaped her breath, from Rika. "Arigato Rika-chan," she thanked her.

"Not at all," Rika replied. "Come on, I think I know exactly what you should wear at the Feast!" Rika said excitedly.

Sakura couldn't help smiling. She remembered Tomoyo with Rika's enthusiasm. She smiled to herself and said, _'I'll be seeing Tomoyo-chan tonight at last. I just hope everything will go well.'_

_

* * *

_

Eriol stared at the crystal orb at the center of his secret room. The orb was showing Tomoyo sitting on a chair beside the window. She was gazing up at the sky. He saw her placed a hand at the window as if to open it but an electrical barrier had surprised her that she backed away.

Eriol closed his eyes. He had placed a spell around the four corners of her room. He had the premonition of a storm coming that very day and he had to be prepared. _'Tonight my powers will be restored but not at its full length. If I'd get lucky and what I saw in my vision arrives when the sun was still up, I could easily overpower them,' _he thought.

It was a very complicated situation for him. His powers were base from the sun and the moon. But if the moon were at its new moon phase, his powers were seize at night. His only chance was when the sun would be back up the sky where he could get his source for power. But the moon would be shining in the sky tonight although not as bright because of its phase.

Eriol opened his eyes once again and stared at the orb. It was showing Chiharu with Yamasaki, busily preparing with tonight's feast. _'Pathetic...'_ he thought as he stared at Chiharu. _'You're kindness would lead your kingdom to its doom.'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura stared at Syaoran when he had put on his uniform. She hadn't given it a second look when they first met since he was all mess up, but now that his uniform were all cleaned up she saw how striking he looked in it. _'No matter what he wears and on what color it may be it fits him perfectly,'_ she thought distractedly.

"Remember that you mustn't be seen by her father or our cover will be—," he stopped abruptly upon seeing her looking at him. "Nani wo miteru no?" he snapped at her.

(A/N he said 'What are you staring at?' I know I should just type it down but it has always been my dream to write a scene that someone's going to say that in Japanese lol XD)

Sakura reddened, "Nothing!" she answered rather loudly than she intended to. Syaoran raised an eyebrow but didn't say a thing. He fixed the cuffs of his uniform and he looked back at her. "One more thing," he started.

Sakura looked at him expectantly, "Hai?"

Syaoran looked away. What he was about to say was something he couldn't say while looking at her straight in the eyes. "Just avoid getting too much attention," he said.

Sakura reddened even more if it could be possible, "Li-kun are you...?"

Syaoran looked at her, "It's not what you think. It would be difficult if you get a lot of attention. It's not like I don't want anyone get close to you or something!"

"Hoe?"

"Stick to the plan. I'm going, and remember to meet at the place at exactly 9:00 pm. Got that pea brain?"

"I am not a pea brain!"

Syaoran just shrugged and left without any more ado.

Sakura stared hard at the door. She just couldn't understand him. The way he acted, it's as if nothing had happened last night. Well not that something really did happen, almost anyway. She had almost expected that he'd be a lot nicer around her. Also, she did expect that he would change the way in which he talk to her. Okay maybe she thought that they'd be well... 'closer' after the incident at the Shrine and the 'almost-had-happened' part. Sakura pouted as she stared at the door.

'_Li-kun no baka,'_ she thought. She knows why she was disappointed. She didn't need anyone to tell her that. She may be clueless most of the time but this time she's not that too clueless. She was beginning to like Li.

* * *

Syaoran sneaked inside the palace without leaving any suspicions. He acted as if he was on patrol and with the head covering he had on, it went out perfectly. 

He pretended to patrol the corridors. As he was walking, he heard noises coming from the front hall. He took a quick glance at the hall and saw that the guests had already started to arrive. _'I better get going,'_ he thought. He still needed to find where they could be possibly hiding Kinomoto's friend before their meeting.

He started making his way to the second floor. He had stopped and turned on his left when he saw the true Palace Guard patrolling that part of castle going his direction. When he was sure that the guard was gone, he continued on his search.

* * *

"I'm right! You do look good with that dress Sakura-chan!" Rika exclaimed. She admired Sakura who was standing in front of her full-length mirror. 

Sakura was dressed in a mild pink colored gown with three red linings designed at the ruffles of the gown. The top was off shoulder but a transparent fabric colored also in mild pink covered her shoulder up to her wrists. The headdress was simple but very elegant. It was a half headband on the same pattern as with the gown and it had laces on the ends that Rika had braided with her hair.

Sakura stared at her reflection on the mirror, "Rika-chan... I can't wear this—."

"Nonsense Sakura-chan. It looked perfect on you. I guessed that's the reason why I didn't get to dress it up. It wasn't meant for me," Rika said with a smile.

Sakura turned her head and looked at Rika beside her. "But Rika-chan," she started to protest.

"No buts Sakura, you want to make Ron-kun fall in love with you even more right?" Rika teased. Sakura turned bright red. Her heart had started pounding inside her chest. What Rika had said, was very bold. Deep inside she knew she wanted Li to acknowledge her and look at her not as a little girl but as a real woman.

'_Fall in love...?'_ she flushed even more. Okay so maybe making him fall for her was not exactly what she had in mind. She likes him but it's not the same as being in love right? Thinking about it, she's not really sure if what she feels for him was similar to her feelings towards Yukito. "Rika-chan..." she started in a low voice.

Rika didn't hear her. She glanced at the clock at her desk and saw that it was already 6:35 in the evening. "Oh my, just wait for me here Sakura-chan okay? I'll just change," she told her and hurried out of the room.

Sakura tried to stop her but she failed. She took a deep breath and looked back at her reflection on the mirror. "Make Li-kun fall in love with me huh?" she shook her head at the thought. That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

* * *

Yamazaki stared at Chiharu as he led her down the stairs to the great hall. "You don't look well Chiharu-chan," he observed. 

Chiharu looked at him and suppressed a smile, "I'm fine, I guess I just lack some sleep. That's all, no need to fuss."

"Well if you didn't get enough sleep you should've just said something. You needed some rest," he told her. Chiharu shook her head, "I'm okay."

"But—."

"Let's hurry Yamazaki-kun," she interrupted him and started pulling him towards the great hall. "W-Wait!" Yamazaki protested.

* * *

Naoko stared at the great hall. This would be the second night for the feast. She glanced above the hall and admired the chandelier. It had a different decoration yesterday. She sighed. Just then, the door attendant announced Chiharu's arrival and everyone had bowed down in a curtsy. Naoko watched her as she and Yamazaki went to their table. _'So Yamazaki-sama is here,'_ she thought with a smile. Last night, Yamasaki was not present since he was in-charged with the celebration at the Shrine. 

Naoko glanced at Chiharu's direction and saw that she's gotten worse than last night. It wasn't obvious, Naoko could just see right through Chiharu's smiles that she's actually very tired and troubled with something. _'Oh Chiharu-sama...'_ she thought very concerned. _'I hope she'd speak up or at least take a rest,'_ she added.

(A/N hmmm Chiharu's pretty beaten up, I wonder why... lol)

* * *

"Wake up." 

Yukito heard a soothing voice of a woman spoke. "W-What...?" he slowly opened his eyes but his vision was still blurred.

"Arise, Son of Moon," the voice had said once again.

Yukito couldn't help sweat dropping upon hearing this. He wasn't some Frankenstein to be order to arise anyway. He sat up and finally he remembered what had happened. The three Guardians were chanting and after hours of waiting, the whole room lit and the next thing he knew he was knock out cold.

"Where are we?" Yukito blurted as soon as he realized that they weren't at the Daidouji's anymore. Well the temperature had gotten colder. It was also cold back at the Daidouji at this time of the year but the coldness in the air was different. And there weren't any pine trees growing at the Daidouji.

"To thy destination," Verdandi answered.

It was just then that he realized what he was looking at. Yukito stood up and stared at the view up ahead of him. Not far from where he and Verdandi were standing, stood the Palace of the Lottuse Clan.

* * *

It was already past 8:00 when Sakura and Rika arrived at the palace. The sun had already set and the moon was almost high above the clouds. That's right, there were still clouds visible in the night sky. It was as if a storm was coming. 

Meanwhile as expected, even if Sakura tried her best to avoid it, she got a lot of attention. She was hard to miss. Her dress didn't stand out but her beauty and on how she carries herself, was the one that made her stand out among the rest.

Naoko stared admiringly at the beautiful auburn haired young woman sitting beside the daughter of the Head Palace Guard. She was very beautiful, simple yet very elegant.

Chiharu had her attention at the new girl too. It was the first time she saw her and she had to admit she was very beautiful with everything. She looked at Yamazaki who was busy talking to one of the men in their table. Well he was actually busy fooling them with his trivial talks. "Nee Yamazaki-kun," Chiharu started.

Yamazaki looked at her, "What is it?"

"Do you know that girl?" Chiharu asked gesturing him to look at the left were the beautiful young woman was sitting.

Yamazaki saw Rika and frowned at Chiharu, "She's Rika Sasaki, the Head Palace Guard's daugh—mmf!"

Chiharu stuffed a table napkin at his mouth. Everyone sweat dropped.

(A/N lol)

"I know that! What I meant was the girl beside her!" she snapped at him.

Yamazaki then saw the beautiful young woman dressed in mild pink gown and shook his head. "No," he answered. "Maybe she was Rika-san's cousin?" he added.

"Yeah maybe..." but Chiharu had the feeling that she wasn't from there.

* * *

Eriol left his secret room and started his way to the third floor where Tomoyo's room was. He had the sudden feeling that he had to check on her. His intuitions told him that something very interesting was waiting for him. He started to climb the stairs. He was on the west wing of the palace. 

Syaoran just finished checking the rooms on the second floor. He hadn't felt or seen any suspicious room so he decided to move up one floor. He was at the east wing of the palace. He started making his way up the stairs.

Eriol was deep in thought. He reached the third floor and he started making his way to Tomoyo's room.

Syaoran had reached the top step to the third floor. He studied his surrounding for signs of anyone before he started on his search.

Eriol looked ahead of him and turned on his left.

Syaoran saw an intersection. He looked ahead of him, _'What now? Should I turn right or left?' _He shrugged. _'It's not as if I'm not going to check every room anyway,'_ he thought as he turned to the right.

Eriol and Syaoran looked up ahead of them. Both of them were standing at both ends of the corridor.

Eriol just kept on walking.

Syaoran kept his cool and started walking as well. He saw two Palace Guards at one of the rooms at his right but he kept walking.

Eriol drew near the Syaoran.

Syaoran had stopped in his tracks and lowered his head for a curtsy. He didn't know who this man was but with his attire, he might be one of the guests for the Feast so he decided to act like a real Palace Guard.

Eriol walked passed Syaoran. He didn't even bothered looking at him. He went straight at the two Palace Guards at his left.

Syaoran had straightened up and was about to move when he heard the guards addressed the young man.

"Eriol-sama!" the two Guards saluted at him.

Syaoran froze. He felt as if time had slowed down around him.

He slowly spun around to have another look at the young man. He saw him gestured the guards to leave. Syaoran's vision started to blur. His mind, were clouded with his own emotions. That man was the one who led his clan's destruction. He was the reason for all his sufferings, his hardships and his loss. Without knowing what he was doing, he had taken out an amulet and he groped for his orb he had tied around his waist.

* * *

(A/N cliffhanger? sorry about that :P can't help it hehe 

Rest assured that I'll start with the next chapter after I get some sleep lol XD

RR pls! and thank you very much everyone (smiles))


	30. Touya's Verdict

**Disclaimer: **Just a little reminder everyone, this chapter is short but very crucial to the further chaps (smiles)

Thank you for the reviews! ;D

**FlowerLover** here's the update and sorry for being late again... I really should start fixing my schedule (sighs)

**kawaii-animal**yep (smiles) anyway today I had updated two chapters in return for the my absence again (sighs) anyway hope you'll enjoy reading... although one of the chapters I updated is short err... it's this chapter lol

**xxMeillionaxTruongxx**no I haven't forgotten about you (smiles) sorry I didn't answered you when you last reviewed. I had uploaded the chapter already when I received it sorry. Anyway here's the next two chapters lol XD

**donut **well I have a reason and you'll find that out next chapter lol anyway enjoy reading (smiles)

**Prozacfairy**here's the next two chapters, sorry for being late again anyway I hope it's worth it :D thanks

**Bold Eyes**lol but sorry for being absent for long again so many things to do but I hope this chapters I have uploaded is okay (smiles)

**animefan518 **you know what? I've always wanted to be a novelist but I guess that'll be just a dream now (sobs) anyway hope you'll enjoy the chapters I had uploaded (smiles)

**Littlelonewolf **I think you're going to enjoy reading the next chap because that's where Yukito will show up lol I'm a spoiler OMG lol anyway happy reading! (smiles)

**Greki**thanks (smiles) well I was absent for a while once again but I did updated two chaps today... although this chap is extremely short lol XD hope you'll enjoy it

**Pinaygrrl** sorry for being late but I was really busy and I'm really tired anyway enjoy the chaps I had updated (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress **I really should keep my words don't you think? Hehe anyway I had uploaded two chaps well I think it's already obvious :P hope you'll enjoy it (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon**thank you very much too (smiles) well I was absent again anyway hope the chapters I had uploaded would make it up for the long wait again :P thanks again (smiles)

**lor **hehe sorry about that and for being late again (sighs) anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading the chaps I had updated (smiles)

**shortygirl333**yes he will see her but in a very bad timing oops spoiler lol anyway enjoy reading (smiles) and thank you :D

**BriAnna **here's the next chap (smiles) sorry for being late again (sighs) hopefully this would be the last... I had updated two chaps so hope you'll like it (smiles)

**Lisa** sure (smiles) hope you'll enjoy it and that I won't bore you (smiles)

**LilacBlu**lol haha well I think it is but I'll make sure that even if the plot thickens at least I'll make it more interesting other than making it boring (smiles) thank you!

**eskimo **wow thank you so much (smiles) I had updated two chaps so I hope you'll enjoy it (smiles)

**fireflower **you'll find out now (smiles) thank you and enjoy reading :D

**Kawaii Selene**how about this... something will happen once again about Sakura's feelings... Remember that before, before she realized her feelings for Syaoran, Yukito showed up? Well that's going to happen once again... I'm cruel too don't you think lol anyway hope you'll enjoy the chaps I had uploaded (smiles)

**Akum**that's okay (smiles) anyway sorry for not updating lately again (sobs) I really should do something about my schedule (sighs) hope you'll enjoy reading though (smiles)

**Fantasy-chick13**oh that's alright (smiles) and good thing you're pc's okay now :D I had updated two chaps so hope you'll enjoy (smiles)

**SmiLe Of PuRe**wow thank you (smiles) hope you'll enjoy further chaps as well :D

**review lord**you'll find the answers next chap (/no1) hope you'll enjoy the chaps I had uploaded and thanks too :D

Well here's the next chap, it's short but very important :D

Enjoy!

**Chapter 29:**

_**Touya's Verdict**_

Iain stared at Touya's serious face at the screen of his communicator inside his office. "What? Do you know what your actions could cost our nation?" he exclaimed at him.

"I know that," Touya retorted. He was at the Daidouji Kingdom's Main Base. He was speaking through Iain through the communicator and Iain was showing through the big screen. He just had a meeting with all the officials of their nation that's why he was there. Earlier, he had another premonition regarding Yukito's decision to go after Sakura and Tomoyo. He tried to stop Yukito from going but when he arrived at the Shrine, Yukito was already inside the room where the Guardians where and the shrine had a rule that no one's allowed to interfere when the Guardians were busy.

Touya had no other choice but to make countermeasures. He was not exactly sure about his plan because it will bring out drastic results but he had no other choice.

"But I cannot let the Princess and the Card Mistress of the Daidouji, be placed in danger!" Touya went on.

Iain shook his head, "You're putting your whole country's sake just because you had a premonition of something's going to happen to two people?"

"One of that two people you're talking was a very important model of this country and the other one is my sister!" Touya burst.

"You cannot let your emotions get on your way of making decisions," Iain pointed out at him. "And remember that it was the Princess's decision to look for the Li Heir alone," he added.

'_Curse this spoiled kid,'_ Touya thought through gritted teeth. "Look, to you I having these premonitions might sound really stupid but you have to accept the fact that there are things that science and books cannot explain. Anyway, with or without your help I am going to carry on my plan," he said trying to stay calm. He cannot believe how stubborn this man could be. Iain may like Sakura but he was well train about emotions and decision-making.

"It isn't that I don't believe King Touya, I just don't want what happened almost eight years ago to repeat itself," Iain explained. Touya wasn't sure if he saw it right but he thought he saw Iain's eyes gone somber. He then remembered that the former King Iruka, Iain's father, died because of the war.

Touya took a deep breath and lowered his gaze. "I understand that," he started, "I don't want that to happen either." He closed his eyes and remembered his mother. He shook the thought away and opened his eyes once more. He looked up at Iain at the big screen. "But if we don't take action right now, my sister— no, the Daidouji's Card Mistress and the Princess will perish. We wouldn't be able to find the Li Heir and rebuild the Prominent Clan. And if I let what I'd seen earlier happen, the Lottuse Trump Card will surely attack us. Keep in mind that it was the Protection Seal within the Card Mistress that had protected us through hard times back then," Touya said.

Iain was silent for a while. He knows about that information and he also know that eventually, ever since Sakura had decided to find the Li Heir, a great battle would occur once again.

"I understand," he finally answered, "I will hear out your plan and see what else to be done."

Touya smiled. _'He's not that bad after all,'_ he thought. "Our main plan is to make a direct attack at the Lottuse's frontier. It is risky I know that," he added when he saw Iain about to protest, "... but that was only a diversion."

Iain nodded his head slowly, "So you're saying that the first attack is going to be a decoy."

Touya nodded, "That's right. We will take out as much of their military forces out of their kingdom and then that is when we will start with the real plan."

"You're going to use the same tactic they did at the Li Country," Iain realized.

"You're right. But I also had another reason," Touya said. He remembered what he saw in his vision. He saw Sakura and Tomoyo surrounded by a battalion of Soldiers. He also saw three dark figures trying to break through the Kingdom's military force but failed and was ambush because they were outnumbered. It was a figure of a man with wings and long hair, a form of a tiger but with wings and last a young man holding a sword, which Touya knew belong to the Li Clan.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible," Touya answered.

"How about in 5 hours?" Iain smiled mischievously.

Touya stared at him in surprise, "What? You know that we wouldn't be able to arrive at the Lottuse's border in such a short time!"

"Oh yes we can. With the new Air Carrier that we had invented everything's possible," Iain answered.

Touya couldn't help raising an eyebrow. He shouldn't have said anything. After all, he was talking to a genius and he's from the Souma. "Then let's see how reliable this 'new Air Carrier' you were talking about," Touya said with a smile.

"No problem. Anyway, tell me the full arrangement of your plans," Iain changed the subject.

Touya nodded and started explaining everything.

* * *

Iain stared at the screen in front of him where the late afternoon sky shown. He was inside one of the Flying Carriers that were going to the Lottuse's border. He and Touya were at the bridge of the carrier and they were all discussing, together with the other officials of both nations, the plan of their assault.

Touya looked at the map shown at the table monitor. He pointed at the border separating the desert and the Lottuse border. "We shall initiate the attack at this point," he said, using a light pen he crossed the spot and written a bold A letter.

Iain looked at them and went beside Touya. He typed a password at the keys and a holographic image of the map surfaced the table. Holograms of all of the units were also drawn.

"Three Carriers, six battle ships and two battle airships will carry out the assault at point A," Iain explained. The officials listened at them intently.

Iain looked at the small path separating the Lottuse Country to the Xiuse border. He pointed it with his light pen and looked at the officials, "There is a river dividing the northern part of the Xiuse to the Lottuse Country."

A holographic image of a river appeared at the map.

"As all of you know, the Castle of the Lottuse Kingdom was located just around the coast of Xiuse, meaning it was at the Lottuse Border," Iain went on. "We will have the remaining forces stay put at this area," he circled the spot where the river separating the Xiuse to the Lottuse leads. He wrote a bold B letter at the spot.

Captain Debrisé nodded his head slowly, "I see. The others will settle at ocean where the river was connected until the go sign from the squad whose in-charge of the assault was given out."

"Yes and no," Touya answered.

"Eeh?" they looked at him quizzically.

Touya pointed at the ocean where Iain had drawn the B letter. Iain typed something at the keys and the geographic feature of the spot grew. They saw a cave-like opening at one of the walls. "As you can see there is a cave-like opening under the ocean," Touya explained. "Before, the Xiuse had used this cave as an underground base. They also created it for the preparation of the great assault they were supposed to execute to defeat the Lottuse but because of a traitor at their side, the Lottuse was able to make their move that led the Xiuse downfall," Touya started. "We will use this to make a way inside the castle grounds."

"But surely the Lottuse must have made sure that this passage be closed," Brigadier Kent pointed out.

"Most likely they would but that wouldn't be a problem at all," Iain answered, "The cave's opening was blocked but at the other side of that wall was still hallowed. A small explosion from the outside will do the trick."

"Then wouldn't they be alarmed at that?" Kent had asked.

"No. Remember that at this time, the assault at point A was still on going, so they will assume that any explosion they hear or feel would be because of that," Iain explained.

Commander Mitchell smiled as she shook her head, "I'd say this would be real surprise for the Lottuse forces. Not to mention Christmas just passed and they would be looking forward to the New Year."

Touya smiled. Iain looked at him and smiled cunningly.

"Well, this would be our Late Christmas and Early New Year's present for them," Touya said.

* * *

(A/N anyway, I know I could just add this to the next chap but the thing is the next chap is where everything starts... for the Storm arrives :P

Thank you once again (smiles)

I'm not expecting any reviews since I know all of you would move on to the next chap already lol but I'll ask for it anyhow.

RR pls! lol XD


	31. The Storm Arrives

**Disclaimer:** I really don't have anything to say lol

Oh well, hope you'll enjoy reading... :D

**Chapter 30:**

_**The Storm Arrives**_

Chiharu stood up very suddenly that Yamazaki looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong Chiharu-chan?" he asked.

Chiharu looked at him and shook her head, "Nothing. I just wanted to go speak to Rika-chan."

Yamasaki smiled at her, "I'll invite her to seat with us."

"Eeh...?"

Yamazaki stood up and gestured her to seat down. He went over at Rika's table. Chiharu watched him. She then looked back at Rika and the new girl's table. There really was something about the new girl, which was very different. _'Have I seen her before?'_ she wondered.

"The bathroom?" Rika looked at Sakura puzzled.

Sakura reddened a bit. She and Syaoran had agreed to meet at the first floor bathroom. He told her that it won't draw too much attention and the security cam of the palace doesn't usually secure that spot for privacy basis. Well that was already evident. It was the bathroom. "Yes. I... just needed to wash my hands," Sakura lied. All the lying she had made was beginning to get at her. She's not used to it.

"Okay, then I'll come with—."

"No need. I think I'll be fine," Sakura insisted. Rika looked at her worriedly, "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head, "Of course there isn't." She took a glimpsed at the big clock hanging at the left wall of the Great Hall. It was already time for her and Syaoran's meeting. "I better get going," Sakura said and started making her way out the hall.

Rika watched her as she made her way to the Great Hall's entrance. She's not sure what's wrong but she felt something was not right.

"Oh my," a voice interrupted Rika's thoughts.

"Huh?" Rika spun around and saw Yamazaki smiling at her. "Yamazaki-sama!" she exclaimed at stood up she was about to make a curtsy but he took her hand instead. "No need Rika-san. By the way, Chiharu-chan wished you to join us at our table," Yamazaki told her. He then took a glanced at the new girl who was almost at the door. "Too bad I know Chiharu-chan wanted to meet your cousin as well," he added.

"Nani? Cousin?" she looked at where he was looking and laughed softly. "Oh Sakura-chan? She's not my cousin Yamazaki-sama," she told him.

Yamazaki looked back at her, "Eeh?"

Rika smiled at him, "Her name's Sakura. She's Ron-kun's fiancée."

Yamazaki stared at her with wide eyes, "What did you say?" She looked at him confused, "What...?"

"She's who's fiancé?" Yamazaki exclaimed. The others around them looked at them. They were surprised at him as well.

"Ron-kun's, father's apprentice...? That's what he said back at the celebration yester—."

Yamazaki looked at the Palace Guards stationed at the entrance. He raised his right hand and pointed at Sakura who was already half way out the door. "Seize that girl!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at him in surprised.

Sakura halted as she heard Yamasaki's voice. She didn't know he was talking about her not until one of the Palace Guard had closed the door and the other one had blocked his spear in front of her. _'Hoe?'_ she looked at them surprised. She spun around and saw that everyone was now looking at her. Even the orchestra had stopped playing.

Chiharu looked at them confused she's not sure what Yamazaki and Rika had talked about but she was beginning to have an idea.

"Sound the alarm. We have an intruder, this girl is with the Prince of Li!" Yamazaki declared.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, _'No!'_

_

* * *

_

Syaoran's mid was clouded with his urge to have revenge to the man who had led his Kingdom's destruction. With his, right hand groping at his orb, and left hand taking out an amulet inside his pocket he turn around to face Eriol.

'_Urusenai!'_ this word repeated inside his head. His orb glowed and it changed into a sword. He was about to move when a siren started to rung all around them. _'Nani?'_

"Attention, attention. We have an intruder. Search the whole parameter and seize anyone who's suspicious. I repeat we have an intruder." A voice from the castle speaker had said.

'_What in the—.'_

"That is just too bad."

A voice interrupted Syaoran's thoughts. He spun around and saw Eriol looking at him with a smirk on his face. "And here I was anticipating you're first move," he said.

Syaoran stared at him aghast. He knew? But he didn't even made any indication that he knew he was there. _'How did he...'_

"I didn't," Eriol answered reading his thoughts in his expression. "And I am quite impressed. The Li crest sure did a wonderful job in hiding your presence from me," he added, "But then again you were a bit careless."

Syaoran glared at him. How can he be so calm? His calmness was unnerving him. It made his hatred for this man grew stronger.

Syaoran smiled and took a step backward with his right foot. With his left foot in front, he bended his knees at his right leg and raised his sword above his head horizontally pointing at Eriol's direction. He held the amulet in front of him with his middle and pointing finger. "Looks like I have no other choice but to move to the next plan," he said.

Eriol smiled, he pushed back his glasses up his nose. He looked at Syaoran with menacing eyes, "Interesting."

"Eriol-sama!" the two palace guards whom Eriol had told to leave had come back. They saw Syaoran and were about to make a move but Eriol held his left hand up to stop them. "Do not interfere. His fight is with me," he said.

* * *

Tomoyo looked at the door. She heard the announcement and her heart had taken a leap inside her chest. _'Sakura-chan...?'_ she stood up and rushed at the door. She knew that the door had a spell in it but she didn't care. She started pounding at the door with her hands.

* * *

"Fleet A, come in," Captain Debrisé contacted at the radio.

"This is Captain Meghan of the Fleet A, we are now in position." A voice from the radio answered.

Debrisé looked at Touya who nodded his head. Debrisé nodded his head a little in reply and spoke at the radio once again. "Begin with the Operation," he said.

At the Fleet A Carrier, Meghan looked at Iain. Iain nodded his head in agreement. "Hai," he answered.

He looked at a ship personnel at his right, "Informed the First Defense Battalion to start with the operation."

"Yes sir," the personnel answered.

"Calling the First Defense Battalion, this is the Odin. Initiate the first attack. I repeat, this is the Odin, initiate the first attack."

At the battleship at the First Defense Battalion, Brigadier Kent nodded his head. "This is the First Defense Battalion, we copy that," he looked at his crew and raised a hand. "Alert everyone. Issue a Red Order, we are to engage the enemy at 21:00 hr," he declared.

* * *

At the Lottuse's Marine Base, the main control room had issued a Red Alert.

Commander Hawkins immediately went to the Control Room to see what was happening.

"Enemy Fleet, we have tracked an Enemy Fleet at location 12 o'clock on the radar!" a Control Room Personnel had said.

"What?" Hawkins exclaimed as he looked at the personnel. The big screen then showed the incoming fleet. Hawkins gritted his teeth. "Inform General Macmillan about this. Issue Condition Red on all station, prepare the Lottuse First Defense Battalion! We are going to engage the enemy," he announced.

* * *

Sakura stared at the palace guards that had surrounded her. _'They were eleven in numbers,' _she counted. _'Not good...'_ she thought.

Yamazaki had ordered the others to take care of the guests. Rika was shocked at what she discovered but before she could even ask what's going on, the attendants had ushered everyone to follow them.

Chiharu stared at Sakura. She saw how nervous and frightened she was. She felt pity for her but she shook the sentiments away. She was an intruder and she was with the Prince of Li. She's not sure what and how did that happened but she can't feel sympathy for her country's enemy.

"You are now surrounded, I suggest that you speak up. Where is the Prince of Li?" Yamasaki asked her sternly.

Sakura stared at him didn't know what to say. She had to do something. She knows she had to use 'that' but she was afraid of 'her'. _'No other choice...'_ she thought as she closed her eyes. She had brought her cards with her. She even brought the Li Treasure Box with her. She just had the feeling that if they were to rescue Tomoyo that would be their last day at the country and they wouldn't have time to go back to the inn.

"Don't make unnecessary movements!" Yamazaki told her when he saw her moved her hands. But it was too late, Sakura tore her lower gown and took out one of her cards where she had placed at a pocket she had wrapped at her leg. With her left hand, she took her key out. A symbol of star glowed beneath her and it grew.

The Guards had made a move towards her but before they could lay a finger at her, she raised her right hand holding the card and shouted, "Sleep!"

The Sleep Card glowed and a yellow glowing small fella appeared. She shattered sleeping powder at everyone and one by one, all of fell asleep.

"What in the..." Yamazaki started but felt his eyelids slowly grew heavy. He slowly fell to the ground.

Chiharu watched as one by one fell to the ground and fast asleep. She looked at Sakura very hard.

Sakura stared back at her astonished, _'Why didn't she...?'_

"So you are the Card Mistress," Chiharu started.

Sakura then realized that she was the Princess of Lottuse with the tiara she was wearing.

"I'm sorry but your powers had no effect on me," Chiharu told her. "You see, my abilities may not be powerful but, I can deflect all magical attacks also..." she closed her eyes as she remembered why Eriol needed her with his plans. "I can unseal any kinds of spell," she said.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. _'Unseal any kinds of spell... Does that mean she could also unseal the Protection Seal within me...?'_ Sakura was confounded.

Then something inside Sakura's mini bag that goes with her gown glowed. Soon enough, Sakura's fears apprehended.

The Li Treasure Box had glowed inside the bag and shortly, the girl with gray wavy long hair and angel-like-wings ear appeared before them.

"Give me the Cards," she said.

* * *

Verdandi stopped. She looked ahead as she felt a powerful and negative energy coming from the palace. "It has come," she said and looked at Yukito. She froze when she saw him.

Yukito was also looking at the palace's direction but his eyes were transfixed. It's as if he was lay into a trance of some sort. "I hear a voice..." Yukito murmured and very suddenly, a symbol of the moon had appeared underneath him. "She calls for me..." he mumbled under his breath.

In a blink of an eye, Yukito vanished.

Verdandi closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she looked back at the palace and said, "So it has began, Son of Moon."

* * *

Iain's fleet had started bombarding the harbor of the Lottuse Country. After a few minutes, they saw more forces arriving to take them down.

Iain smiled, _'The plan is working,'_ he thought. He looked at Meghan, "Informed the Second Defense Battalion to prepare for battle," he told him.

Meghan nodded and looked at one of the personnel. "Contact the Second Defense Battalion. Tell them to prepare for battle," he instructed.

"Yes sir," the personnel answered, "Second Defense Battalion, this is the Odin. Prepare for battle. I repeat, this is the Odin, prepare for battle."

Brigadier Fadden nodded his head when they received the order. "This is the Second Defense Battalion, we will now take action," he answered at the communicator. He looked at the personnel at his left. "Issue Red Order, tell everyone that we are to back up the First Defense Battalion," he ordered.

The personnel nodded her head. "Roger," she answered. "Attention everyone, issuing Red Order, prepare for battle. We are to back up the First Defense Battalion," she announced.

* * *

Macmillan saw more jet plane coming out from the carrier. He gritted his teeth, _'I never thought that the Souma and the Daidouji was planning an assault.'_

"General, our First Defense Battalion had been defeated! The enemy is advancing at us," one of the ship personnel informed him. Macmillan glared at the Fleet shown at the big screen, he looked at Commander Hawkins. "Call for back up. Inform the Xiuse and Ynah Fleets, for back up immediately," he told him.

Hawkins saluted at him, "Yes sir." He left the room.

'_I cannot let Eriol-sama down. I cannot believe that in just three days we had encountered two attacks!'_ he fumed.

* * *

Eriol and Syaoran heard explosion from the distance. _'Another attack?'_ Syaoran wondered. _'But from who?'_ he asked himself.

Eriol's eyes narrowed. He had expected that the attack he had in his premonition, had something to do with the palace and not somewhere else. _'Another miscalculation?'_ he wondered. He gritted his teeth, as he felt another familiar aura that had appeared around the castle. This wasn't called for. He had not seen this coming. He felt that the strange girl from before had appeared once again.

* * *

(A/N woot sorry! (smiles) I had to stop here for now lol

Don't worry I'll update again tomorrow :D I just had to do the laundry now because my brother's already yelling at me OMG lol

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapters I had uploaded (smiles)

RR pls! thank you very much (smiles))


	32. Guardians of the Cards

**Disclaimer:** Sorry if there weren't any SS stuffs going on lately, I can't write something about them now with the war thing (/sry)

Well thanks for the reviews (smiles)

**lexyV105**here's the next chap and sorry if I suddenly stopped the last chapter like that wah hehe Well, if this chaps a cliffhanger, don't worry 'cause I'll update again tomorrow (smiles) that is a promise (/no1)

**Littlelonewolf **haha easy there (smiles) well you'll see that one now and about the cards well, if that girl ever gets one Sakura will get them back for sure and with a help of err... someone and something lol anyway enjoy reading! thank you too (smiles)

**Fantasy-chick13 **well not really lol XDHere's the update (smiles) Hope you'll enjoy it oh and if you think it's a cliffhanger don't worry because I'll update again tomorrow (smiles) and that chapter's going to be a long one :D thank you (smiles)

**Lonely Maiden **that's good (smiles) and thank you hope you'll like this chap as well :D

**MysticMoonEmpress **well whatever Sakura do to the girl she wouldn't be doing it alone (evil grins) lol you'll find that out here (smiles) and all of you, the readers, were my source of motivation, and you can say inspiration to write this fic. Being able to interact, know your views, and answer questions, and well making sure that none of you would have to wait too much for the next update, were just few of the things I could do to express my gratitude (smiles) thank you very much :D

**FlowerLover **that's okay (smiles) I wasn't really expecting reviews for that chap too so no need to worry (smiles) anyway thank you and sorry about the last part. This chap may be a cliffhanger as well but don't worry because I'll update again tomorrow. And tomorrow's chapter will be a long one (/no1) :D

**Prozacfairy **oh that's okay (smiles) and I will update sooner now too (smiles) thanks again (/no1) hope this chap won't be too much of a cliffhanger though. But if that's the case don't worry 'cause I'll update again tomorrow. That's a promise (/no1) :D

**Greki **Thank you and okay (smiles) this chap may be a cliffhanger to you and sorry in advance... Don't worry though, I'll update again tomorrow and it's going to be a long one :P Thanks again (smiles)

**cherryheart **I'm sorry about that (/sry) My brother was really yelling at me already at that time so I had to stop it there. Anyway I think this chaps something like that too lol but don't worry because I'll update again tomorrow and that chapter's going to be a long one (smiles)

**Bold Eyes** lol haha you know what? You just made me smile (smiles) see? Lol anyway, I have to admit that, that review made me feel really depress. I was like _'what?'_ then _'argh!'_ then _'no...!'_ and then _'why?'_ lol But then again I guess that's normal and I saw that he/she reviewed at the third chapter (err on my side that'll be the chapter 2) so I guess he/she might read something he/she didn't liked and maybe it was about Eriol... I just wished he/she give my story a chance and kept on reading (sighs). Anyway, thank you very much (smiles) boy that was a lot of he/she thingie lol. Rest assure that I wouldn't let this kind of reviews to make me give up on this fic (smiles) I'll even think of it as a source of motivation like, I have to improve or something like that (smiles) thank you once again :D thank you very much (smiles)

**Lady Golden Flower **haha well some of your questions will be answered here (smiles) if you have anymore questions just ask and I'll answer them err... well I'll answer as along as it won't be too much of a spoiler lol (smiles) thank you :D

**BriAnna **I'm glad to know that (smiles) thanks and hopefully you'll enjoy this chap :D I'll update again tomorrow so if you think it's a cliffhanger well don't worry (smiles) thanks again

**animefan518 **sorry if I can't put up SS stuffs right now (/sry) don't worry though things will get interesting after this chap, you can count on that (smiles)

**LilacBlu **sorry about that :P but don't worry everything will be finalized on the chapter after this one, meaning next chapter's going to be a long one lol XD thank you (smiles)

**crazie-foe-u **thank you (smiles) glad you liked it and hope you'll liked this chap as well :D

**Different Girl **oh thank you (smiles) and sure I will and hopefully I could update as often as possible :D thanks again (smiles)

**Kawaii Selene **You know what? I liked reading those too :D I'm kind a in those stuffs and honestly, I've always wanted to make a novel but I doubt that's going to happen now... (T-T) Thanks, you're words had given me motivation to continue on the fic, not that I'm thinking of stopping :D I just received a review and he or she said he/she hated my story. Oh well I guess that's normal. Anyway, I can't stop now that I received a single review about it, I can't let the others who liked my fic down now right? (smiles) thanks again

**eskimo **thank you (smiles) I'm glad you enjoy reading my fic XD I'll upload as fast as I could. I used to update everyday but because of the sudden change of my sched I barely got time but I'll update if not everyday... err... well as often as I could in a week lol (smiles) thanks again

**neon-chan **well here's the next chap and I'll upload the next chap by tomorrow as well. Thank you (smiles)

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2 **wow thank you :D and sure I'll update (smiles) I'll try to update if not everyday hmm every other day (smiles) thanks again

**CherryChik **oh that's okay (smiles) and thank you too. I know it was a bit boring lol I kinda had a hard time with it too lol anyway thanks and happy reading as well (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon **thank you! Honestly, I had to do some research with all of those military things too and mind you, it was a pain in the head lol About the CCS sequel you mentioned, yep I know that one too and it was really great. I love it! It was pretty sad though, with Sakura unable to remember her relationship with Syaoran wah (sobs) but all in all it was very nice and hilarious, with Fye, Kurogane and Mokona on the picture lol XD if you want to read the manga let me know, I'll give you the site where I downloaded it (smiles)

**review lord **you have an idea there hmm I think I'll put something like that lol I did planned a similar scene from what you suggested but it wasn't the Windy Card's doing but the Watch Towers hehe... thank you (smiles)

Happy reading everyone! (smiles)

**Chapter 31:**

_**Guardians of the Cards**_

"My friends... Give them back," the girl with wing-like-ears muttered. She raised her right hand towards Sakura and a ball of energy formed in front of her.

Chiharu stared at the girl who appeared. _'What's going on?'_ she wondered in confusion.

"Sorry but please leave this place!" Sakura told Chiharu without looking at her. She took out a card and shouted, "Fly!" The end of Sakura's key grew wings, she rode it and she flew around the wing-ear girl. "I won't let you have them!" she said as she flew towards the Great Hall's balcony.

"Return it to me," the girl murmured under her breath and to Sakura's surprise, the Fly Card's power dispersed and she started to fall. "Aahh!" she exclaimed.

The Fly Card flew at the wing-ear girl direction as Sakura fell to the floor. "Aahh..." Sakura winced in pain.

Chiharu watched them thunder stricken. She didn't know who this wing-ear girl was and she's not sure why she's fighting the Card Mistress. Before Chiharu could make a move, the spot where Yamazaki and the other palace guards had fallen asleep, a vortex appeared and in a flash Yamazaki and the others disappeared. Chiharu's eyes grew wide, "Yamazaki-kun!" she screamed.

Sakura saw what happened, "Nani!" Before she could really react to what had happened, the wing-ear girl fired three ball of energy at her direction. Sakura turned her head at where the balls of energy were coming and gasped. She couldn't evade it! Trying to get up on her feet, she took out a card to somehow, minimize the damaged she'll get. She needed some sort of a barrier. "Woo— ah!" before she could call for the Wood Card's aid one of the energy ball hit her directly. She flew backwards toward the wall. "Ah!" she hit the wall. She felt her whole body ache as she fell slowly to the floor. She saw the other energy balls coming at her direction, _'No!'_

An explosion occurred that made Chiharu gasped.

* * *

Syaoran jumped backwards as he evaded the Shot Card's assault. _'Kusso!' _he thought as the Shot Card followed him around. 

Eriol smirked, "Your movements were very similar to your father."

Syaoran glanced at his direction and glared at him. Eriol was still as calm as he was a while ago and Syaoran hated it. "I wonder if you'll meet the same end he did, LOOP!" Eriol said.

A Card appeared before Eriol and glowed. Soon enough, Syaoran saw the path in front of him change dramatically. It was as if a mirror was placed in the middle so it looked exactly the same as to what's Syaoran's back view would be.

"Don't speak ill of my father!" Syaoran told him. He took out an amulet and started chanting, "Guardian of the South Tower grant me thy gift. Come forth and be of aid, FIRE!" With a swift swing of his sword, he hit the amulet and an enormous flame came out of his sword and went straight at the path where a sort of mirror was located. The Loop Card activated and the flame went straight back at Syaoran's direction. Syaoran smirked, _'Just as I thought.'_ With a graceful turn, he dodged the flame just as the Shot was almost at his back. The flame Syaoran created hit the Shot and an explosion followed.

Eriol closed his eyes and smiled, _'As I expected, you are different.'_

When the smoke from the explosion ceased, Syaoran stared hard at Eriol. "That was a stupid thing to do using the Loop Card as a combination attack with the Shot Card. You just helped me defeat your own move," he told him.

Eriol smirked. He slowly opened his eyes and stared back at Syaoran. His eyes full of malice. "Well it worked with your father. He died because of that 'stupid combination attack' you were saying," he said. Eriol saw the look of horror that surfaced at his little prey's amber eyes.

"What..."

"Oh well, I guess that strategy doesn't work twice. I wonder if 'this' will work though," Eriol went on as he bent down on his left knee. He took out something out from his vest and Syaoran couldn't miss that. He knew what it was.

Eriol placed an amulet at the floor. He rested his right hand on top of it and chanted, "Guardian of the East Tower, I call upon thee. Let thy wave flood whoever stood in thy way, WATER!"

Syaoran was stupefied. _'He can manipulate the Guardians of the Watch Towers as well? Kusso...!' _he gritted his teeth. He jumped backward to maintain a distance at the water attack that Eriol had launched. He took out an amulet and chanted, "Guardians of the West Tower make haste. Become a razor in which repels thy adversary's assault, WIND!" He hit the amulet with his sword horizontally. A blade like wind came out of his sword and cut through the water. The blade-like-wind went straight at Eriol's direction.

To Syaoran's surprise, Eriol just remained on his knees. A smile curled at the corner of his lips. He wrote something on the floor as the wind came towards him.

"Guardians of the West and East Tower I call for thee. Come together and show thy prowess, ICE!" A block of ice emerged from beneath the floor and deflected Syaoran's wind attack.

"Nani!" Syaoran was thunder stricken. _'This is not possible... He cannot only manipulate the Watch Towers but he could also combine them!'_

Eriol smiled satisfactorily when he saw the look of confusion in Syaoran's face. "What's wrong? Surprised?" he mocked.

Before Syaoran could reply, they heard an explosion and then the floor started to give in. It was just then that Syaoran felt the aura of the Cards. _'No, Kinimoto!'_ he looked at the direction in which he felt the aura.

* * *

Touya stared at the big screen. He was inside the Undersea Carrier and they already started on their plan to destroy the wall that had blocked the opening of the undersea cave. Touya and the others watched as the opening of the cave started to come in view. He didn't expect that the tremor was that immense. But now that he thought of it, was that tremor came from the explosion of the blocked opening of the cave alone? Or was there an explosion that occurred somewhere in a distance? He was beginning to get anxious. 

'_Sakura... Tomoyo...'_

_

* * *

_

Tomoyo fell to her knees as she felt the tremor that came from an explosion. _'No... Sakura-chan!' _she was getting frantic. She didn't know what was going on outside since the room she was in was surrounded by spell, but she could hear noises coming from the outside.

She got up to her feet and started pounding at the door even harder. "Please anyone! Open the door!" she called. Little does she know that because of the spell Eriol had placed at the room, no one could hear her from the other side of the door.

* * *

Chiharu gawked at the spot where the explosion happened. She couldn't see anything within the smoke, other than that she was taken aback from Yamazaki and the others' disappearance. _'This can't be happening...' _she thought blankly. 

The wing-ear girl raised her hand as the Wood Card went flying at her direction. "The others... I need the others," she murmured.

A vortex then appeared once again just above Chiharu's spot. The ceiling with the chandelier vanished.

The wing-ear girl, floated into the air, make her way at where Sakura was. The smoke from the explosion hadn't ceased yet. "Give me the others," she muttered once again as she drew near the spot.

As she drew nearer the spot a light blue crystal blades came out from the smoke and attacked her. The wing-ear girl was surprised at the attack that she's almost hit. "Aahh," she placed her arms in front of her and emitted a force to block the blades. A blade had managed to pass through the force and she received a scratch at her cheek.

Chiharu saw everything. She turned her attention back at where the explosion appeared and to her astonishment, the now almost-smoke-free spot, had revealed two shadows. "Impossible..." she muttered under her breath.

A man dressed in white with long white hair tied at the lower part and with wings stood with Sakura. His wings, wrapped about her as if to protect her.

Sakura was in shock to. She slowly turned her head to look at the man who had saved her. "Wh-Who are you...?"

The man looked down at her but didn't reply instead another voice had spoke but it came from across the room.

"Oi! Don't keep the spotlight to yourself!"

They all turned to look at where it came and to their bewilderment, a lion with wings was floating in midair. He opened his mouth, a flare came out of it, and he aimed it at the wing-ear girl.

"Get away from me!" the girl screamed at him as she emitted another force to use as a barrier at the winged lion's flare attack.

The lion landed on the floor smoothly. It stood just ahead of Chiharu and it looked back at the wing-ear girl.

(A/N so many wings... I'm getting dizzy woooot)

"I see that you're making another pandemonium nee Seal," it said.

"Hoe?" Sakura's eyes were spinning. Who were these people? And was she seeing and hearing right? The Lion had wings and he could speak.

The girl looked at the lion and to the man beside Sakura. She looked at them frightened.

The lion smirked and looked at the man standing at Sakura's side, "Shall we?"

"Hmp," the man stared back at him. "Hasty as always," he commented but he ascended from the ground.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her head was about to burst with all the confusion in this hall. "Wait! Who are you people?" she asked.

The lion looked at her and beamed, "We are..."

"The Guardians of the Cards," both of them replied.

* * *

(A/N okay sorry about that once again. I know you're all waiting for SS stuffs but I really can't write something about them now with the war on going, also this chaps short... sorry. 

Anyway the next chapter is a long one so just wait for it tomorrow. That's right, I'll update it tomorrow so no need to wait (smiles)

Thanks for the reviews XD

RR pls! Thanks again (smiles))


	33. Seal

**Disclaimer:** Wow, I finally made it lol

Thanks for reviewing everyone :D

**Lonely Maiden **thank you :D I'm glad to know you love it (smiles) thank you very much :D

**Greki **yeah I have to say that too, the 'finally they appear' part lol Well here's the update as I promised yesterday (smiles) hope you'll enjoy it XD thank you!

**IAMSOAP **wow thank you (smiles) I'll do my very best for this fic so hope you'll enjoy reading the further chaps :D

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2 **oh that's all right. I really wanted someone to tell me to update fast so that my conscience will not let me sleep that way I can update faster lol Hmm did I make any sense there? Lol anyway hope you'll enjoy this chap as well (smiles) thanks

**Prozacfairy **you can say that again. I was also a bit confused err... with the wingie part lol... wingie is there such a word? XD Here's the chapter! Hopefully you'll enjoy it (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress **thanks (smiles) and I'll try to update faster once again :D I'm actually sorting my sched already :D thank you once again

**Catty-Rose-616 **sorry about that XD hope this chap is going to be okay with you though. Err you may think it a cliffhanger but don't worry 'cause I'll update again tomorrow (smiles) thank you

**Lady Golden Flower **lol but maybe you are (smiles) thank you very much and hope you'll enjoy this chapter too :D a lot of things were happening that I hope I won't confuse you with it (smiles)

**cloverluck11 **no problem (smiles) well here's the chapter I promised (/no1) thank you:D

**Bold Eyes **thank you once again :D well you don't have to wait longer. Anyway, I'm also having a great time reading all of your reviews. It really feels nice to read what other people think of my fic XD Well, here's the next chap and tomorrow rest assure that I'll update again (smiles) thank you very much:D

**Pinaygrrl **OMG you are hyper! Well you're always like that hmm did you eat a lot of chocolate? Lol I always get hyper whenever I eat lots of chocolates lol Well here's the next chap hope you'll enjoy it too (smiles) thanks

**FlowerLover **sure thing and here is the update just as I promised (smiles) Hope you 'd enjoy reading it. Hmm and I just wish it's not that confusing with a lot of stuff going on (smiles) thanks

**Fantasy-chick13 **not at all XD here it is. Thanks for waiting, hope you'll enjoy it. If it's a cliffhanger don't worry because I'll update again tomorrow (smiles) thank you very much

**dark Natsuki **sure! Here is the update (smiles) Hope you'll like it :D

**lady-water-dragon ** I'd love to be your friend (smiles). It's not that often that I get to have friends like this :D About the military stuff, I didn't really get all the details within the war zone lol but I do know a site where you could learn about different military ranks and their duty (/no1) And to tell you the truth I really like answering at the same time chatting with all of you XD thanks (smiles) I'll e-mail the site to you and same goes for the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. I have to warn you though, downloading the manga at that site will take all of your patience lol :D

**LilacBlu **yep. Keroberos and Yue (smiles) here's the next chap and tomorrow I'll update again so if this chapter's a cliffhanger then don't worry. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading it (smiles) thank you

**rikku-chan **okay I'll do my best (smiles) I had sorted my schedule now so hopefully I'd get to update everyday once again (smiles) thank you :D

**BriAnna **This chaps long and if it's a cliffhanger in your view then don't worry because I'll update again tomorrow (smiles) don't worry about Eriol, he's not really that evil because he wanted too. He has reasons too and (sighs) it was a very sad and painful reason XD Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter (smiles)

**lor **wow thanks (smiles) I was hoping that, that's how my fic is going to turn out and I'm very happy that you think of it as like that (smiles) thank you very much

**MelMel0492 **no problem (smiles) I'll do my best to update everyday. But I'll update again tomorrow that's a promise (smiles) thank you :D

**Different Girl **hehe yeah I know. Actually, they were supposed to show up the first time Eriol and Sakura met but if I do that, the story will end soon and I can't end it yet not until Sakura get to celebrate her deb— oops okay, I already said too much lol (smiles) thank you :D

**Littlelonewolf **haha well don't worry if there would be a Final Judgment it wouldn't be something to get worried about lol After all Sakura is the Card Mistress XD (smiles) if you think this chaps a cliffhanger don't worry because I'll update again tomorrow (smiles) thanks

**eskimo **yup haha there will be more chaps (smiles) and hope you'll like this chapter (/no1) thank you very much!

Well enjoy reading everyone (smiles)

**Chapter 32:**

_**Seal**_

"Get away!" the wing-ear girl shouted as she made another vortex towards the winged lion's direction. The lion evaded it easily and he prepared another flare attack at her. Everyone saw that another portion of the hall disappeared where the vortex landed. "I really hated your abilities," the lion commented as he launched his flare attack.

The wing-ear girl made a barrier to protect herself but the man with wings also launched his attack at the different direction. His light blue crystal blades came at her at different direction. "Aahh!" the girl winced as some of the blades hit her. She created another vortex and aimed it at the man and the lion's direction.

Both the Guardians of the Cards evaded it and made another attack at her.

Sakura stood up and shook herself up. She was still puzzled at what happened but she can't just sit tight and watch everything. "Please at least tell me your names," she told them.

The man looked back at her and just answered, "Yue," and he started attacking the wing-ear girl once again. "Yue...?" Sakura repeated softly.

The winged lion on the other hand landed on the floor, looked back at Sakura, and beamed, "And it's Keroberos."

"Kero... beros..."

A vein popped out at Keroberos forehead, "It's Keroberos not Kero-'pause'-beros, baka!"

Sakura couldn't help sweat dropping, "Gomen—look out!" she didn't get to finish her sentence since the wing-ear girl had set off another vortex at Keroberos' direction.

"Nani?" Keroberos looked at the vortex in surprised. Even Yue looked at his direction, "Keroberos!" he exclaimed.

Sakura immediately took out another card. She threw it up and hit it with her key staff, "WAVE!" she exclaimed thinking that somehow and hopefully the Wave Card could washed over the vortex. But to her dismay, the vortex just penetrates the Wave's power and it still came at Keroberos direction.

Keroberos started to move. Just then, something appeared beneath Keroberos. It was no mistaking. It was a symbol.

"Dispel!" Chiharu's voice echoed through the hall. The vortex and the power of the Wave Card ceased. Everyone was surprised at what happened. They turned to look at Chiharu who was standing just behind Keroberos. A symbol of two overlapping blades being place above a shield was glowing beneath her and Keroberos.

Sakura stared in disbelief. _'That symbol... Impossible...! That is... That is the symbol of the Ynah Kingdom!' _she thought.

(A/N Ooohh... lol)

* * *

The flooring at the third floor had collapsed that made Syaoran and Eriol go down one story. They were now at the second floor hall and they still detested each other's abilities. 

'_Kusso...!'_ Syaoran gritted his teeth as he dodged the icicles Eriol made through the Ice attack he made. Syaoran landed on the floor. Because of the impact of his land, he moved further back and he pierced his sword to the floor so that he'd stop.

Eriol took out another amulet, placed it on the ground, and started chanting again. "Guardians of the North Tower heed my words. Arise from the underside and make thy foe vulnerable, EARTH!"

The floor started to quiver and blocks of earth soil ascended from it. It came at Syaoran's direction.

'_I can't let him dictate this fight,'_ Syaoran told himself. He jumped to dodge the attack and took out an amulet. "Guardian of the West Tower, perceive my voice. Sought through thy adversary's scheme and deluge his reverie, WATER!"

A great wave of water emerged from Syaoran's side and it come flooding Eriol's earth attack.

Eriol remained calm. He took out something from his vest. He stood up and watched as the water came towards his direction, "FREEZE!" he said and the water froze at once. He was just about to make another attack when he felt Chiharu's aura. There was definitely something going on at the Great Hall.

Syaoran landed on his feet. He had felt other powerful auras once again, _'What the...'_ He was breathing heavily now. He had used a lot of energy with all the summoning he had made and he was almost at his limits. He stared at Eriol and glared at him. Why did this person look as if he wasn't even getting tired? It's as if he hadn't been doing any attacks at all. Eriol just stood there looking back at him silently. He doesn't even have any scratch on him nor did he look tired. _'This is impossible,'_ he thought.

Eriol stared at Syaoran. He didn't know why but suddenly he felt as if he was slowly sinking at a very cold and dark abyss. He felt emptiness and unsatisfied though he didn't know why. He should be pleased with his little prey in front of him right? He should be happy now that he's having his little fun with him. But why does he feel unsatisfied? Syaoran was good and Eriol had to admit that he hadn't imagined Syaoran to be this powerful since he disappeared and was enslave at the fortress. Eriol had thought that he'd loss his touch with the Watch Tower's powers because of his absence but he was wrong. Syaoran was still powerful and he could easily keep up with Eriol.

Syaoran stared at Eriol realizing that he had suddenly stopped attacking him. _'What's he planning?'_ he wondered. _'Either way I cannot let my guard down,'_ he told himself as he positioned himself for defense. He knew that he should attack but Eriol might be expecting him to do that and he may fall for his trap. Syaoran couldn't let that happen.

Eriol watched as Syaoran positioned himself for self-defense. _'Why is that I feel as if there is something missing? Both of us had reasons to fight but... why do you still look determined and whole?'_ Eriol was asking himself. He stared at his prey's amber eyes. Eriol could see the determination and urge to never-give-up-no-matter-what in his eyes. Not only that, he was also thinking about the appearance of two familiar auras within the palace, he wasn't sure where he felt those auras before though.

Syaoran couldn't take the silence anymore. He was worried about him almost at his limit. He was also worried about the powerful auras that suddenly appeared somewhere at the palace. But the truth, he didn't want to admit it though, he was very worried about Kinomoto. He gritted his teeth as he remembered something that he had told her. It was almost eight years ago and it happened when Lottuse Soldiers were chasing them.

_Syaoran felt Sakura shivered behind him. "I-I'm scared Li-kun…." She said softly. "Don't worry I won't let them hurt us," he assured her without looking._

_There was a silence before she answered. "I trust you, Li-kun." She whispered into him._

Syaoran gripped his sword's handle firmly. _'Kinomoto... I said it before and I won't take back my words,'_ he thought.

* * *

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes. She lost consciousness when something from behind the door, collapses. She was pounding at the door at that time when another tremble occurred and the ceiling of the room collapsed just above her. Somehow, she escaped the inevitable and she just went out cold for a while. 

When Tomoyo's eyes came into focus, she saw that the door she had been pounding at was crush from the tremor. She got up from her feet to look outside. What she saw made her gasped, the floor had collapsed. She was even more surprised at what she saw from below.

Eriol was looking at a young man in a Lottuse's Palace Guard attire. The young man was breathing heavily and he was holding a sword. Tomoyo knew that sword. She had seen and read it from one of the books at the castle back at the Daidouji Kingdom. It was no doubt an Ancient Li Weapon. _'Is he the Prince...?'_ she wondered.

* * *

"No!" Sakura exclaimed as the Wave returned to its card form and flew at the wing-ear girl's direction. She was still confused at what the Princess of Lottuse had done but what she was really confused about was the fact that she's the Princess of Lottuse right? But why does her symbol, the symbol of the Ynah Kingdom and not the Lottuse Kingdom? 

Keroberos was astounded at what the girl behind him at done. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised since he wasn't sure what was going on. But his attention came back to the girl whom Yue had protected. _'She had used the Cards...'_ he thought.

Yue was also thinking the same thing. He didn't pay too much attention at the girl whom he had protected against Seal, the wing-ear girl. He just thought that he had awakened because Seal had made her move in collecting the Cards once again. He and Keroberos were the Guardians of the Cards after all so their mission was to make sure the Cards were at the hands of the rightful owner. He didn't know that the 'rightful owner' was actually the girl he had saved. _'But what about Clow...? Where is—,'_ his thoughts were interrupted when all of them felt a powerful aura coming from just behind the east walls of the Great Hall, the wall close to the entrance of the Great Hall.

(A/N okay just wanted to explain the structure of the Great Hall. It was big so naturally, it occupied three floors. The great hall was place at the very west side of the palace and on the east side were the rooms and corridors. Meaning, since Syaoran and Eriol was on the third floor before, the floor collapsed, and they were down one level err... so their closer to them now. Hope I didn't confuse you there woot)

Everyone looked at the direction of the aura. Chiharu recognized that aura even Sakura knew it since she just faced that young man. It was from the Card Thief.

(A/N lol)

Yue and Keroberos were also stunned. Seal's attention was also at the east direction. It's not that she recognized the aura, it was because she felt a presence of a Card there.

"Clow!" Yue and Keroberos exclaimed at once.

Seal created a vortex and aimed at the wall. It hit the spot and the wall made an opening. "Give me the cards," she said as she made her way to the opening.

Yue gritted his teeth, "That is enough!" He used his crystal blades to attack her once again. Keroberos on the other hand looked at Chiharu and smiled, "Thanks kid," he thanked her as he followed Seal to the opening. "We won't let you do as you wish Seal!" he exclaimed as he created another flare at his mouth and attacked her.

"Leave me alone!" the girl screamed as she evaded their attacks at the same time targeted them with her vortex attack.

Sakura gripped her staff firmly as she took another card out. "JUMP!" she said and her shoes grew wings. She jumped at their direction. She had to retrieve the cards. She doesn't understand what Yue and Keroberos had said about them being the Guardians of the Cards but at least she knew that they weren't there to take the cards away from her. She had to help.

Sakura looked at Chiharu when she jumped passed her. "I'm sorry about your friend and the others but don't worry. I will get them back. I am not here to cause trouble I just wanted to bring my bestfriend back too," she assured her and smiled a little.

Chiharu stared at her aghast. _'She's the Princess of Daidouji's bestfriend?'_ she thought blankly.

"Just stay here okay?" and with that Sakura followed the others who had went into the opening at the wall.

Chiharu watched as Sakura went into the opening. This was very weird. _'Card Mistress... You're also different from what they had told me...'_ She then finally made her decision. She couldn't just stay there even though the Card Mistress had told her to. If she's correct, the wing-ear girl's power had a relation to sealing. Chiharu's abilities on the other hand were to unseal. She's the perfect opposite of her and she knew she could be of help.

* * *

As Touya with the Daidouji Soldiers and some Souma Soldiers made their way to the Lottuse's Palace through the Undersea Cave, Iain and the Souma and Daidouji Fleet kept on their assault at the frontier of the Lottuse Kingdom. 

"I've received an incoming enemy Fleet at 10:00 o'clock," one of the ship personnel had informed Brigadier Kent.

Kent looked at the monitor of the bridge and nodded his head. "Inform the Odin at once, at this rate, both the First and Second Defense Battalion won't last," he instructed the personnel. "Yes sir," the personnel answered and contacted the Odin, where Iain was.

Kent looked at the girl personnel at the front, "Tell the Offensive Troops to advance at the enemy's territory. Instruct the Defensive Troops to follow close by."

"Yes sir," the girl answered.

* * *

Iain nodded his head. "Looks like the Lottuse is getting serious," he commented as he received the report from the First Defense Battalion Carrier. He looked at Meghan, "Make sure the back-up Fleets from the Souma frontier be informed of their departure." 

Meghan nodded, "Of course." He looked at one of the personnel at his left, "Contact the Back up Fleets of Souma Frontier. Tell them to depart at once."

"Yes sir," the personnel answered.

Iain watched the big screen as the Souma and Daidouji Forces battle with the Lottuse and now with the Ynah and Xiuse Forces. He couldn't help remembering the war that had happened eight years ago at the Souma Barrier. _'Father... I never really expected to be in this situation once again but... it was for the sake of the Former Three Kingdom and also for 'her','_ he thought as an image of the Daidouji Card Mistress crossed his mind. He felt stupid on arguing with Touya about it a while ago. He realized that whatever happens to Sakura he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Tomoyo tried to pass through the door but when she did, an invisible force made her fell back. "Aahh..." she winced as she fell. So the door may be gone but the spell Eriol had placed at the room was still there. 

Syaoran had felt a reaction from a spell. He looked at the direction of it and saw that the room where Eriol was supposed to enter a while ago was open and a girl with long black hair that had been set into braids at the ends was at the floor near the crushed door. _'Could she be Kinomoto's friend?'_ he wondered but his thoughts broke when Eriol spoke.

"You shouldn't pay attention to other things when you have your fight with someone," he kneeled on his left knee and wrote something on the floor. He looked at Syaoran and started chanting.

"Guardian of the Northwest Tower I call for thee. Show thy prowess at thy opponent with no leniency, WHIRLWIND!"

Syaoran's eyes grew big as a whirlwind appeared and enveloped the whole place. The walls that were damage by his and Eriol's previous attacks, were broken into pieces with the whirlwind's strong effect. Syaoran tried to think of a counter-attack for it but he couldn't think of any. _'If I use a fire attack it would cause more damage. It goes for the water attack too, it will only inflict further danger. And the wind attack would only make the whirlwind's effect stronger. The earth attack would make everything difficult. Think Syaoran!' _he thought as the whirlwind came at his direction.

"Aahh..." Tomoyo had covered her face. She was also on the floor as the whirlwind's strong effect caused ruckus all around her.

Eriol just watched as Syaoran struggled to think of a way to counter his attack. He didn't mind bits, even bigger blocks of cement came at his direction. He just made a barrier to protect himself.

"Kusso!" Syaoran shouted frustrated. "There's no other way!" he realized and he pierced his sword on the floor as he emitted all of his energy. "Divination Circle, DIVINE BARRIER!" he shouted. The symbol of his Divination Circle was different from before. Its range was larger and at the edge of it, a circling dragon was drawn. "Ergh..." Syaoran tried to fight the immense power of the whirlwind. His clothes started to rip at the ends and on the sides. He even received scratches where his skin was bare.

'_Where do you get such power?'_ Eriol was still asking himself. He shook his head and pulled himself together. "I have to put an end to this now," he said as he took a card out his vest. It was the Arrow Card. "Die," he said and was about to call for the Arrow Card when a vortex appeared at the damaged wall on his right.

"Nani?" Eriol was too distracted with his question about Syaoran, he didn't notice that the auras that he felt, that had appeared at the palace, had drawn near them. The wall vanished and Eriol saw the wing-ear girl standing at the other side of the opening at the wall.

"Give them to me," she said as she raised her hand and created another vortex to aim at Eriol.

"Yamero!" Yue's voice erupted from behind Seal. He created a ball of energy and aimed it at Seal's direction.

Seal turned around just in time to make a barrier to protect her self but Keroberos had made a follow up attack from Yue's attack. His flare came at her direction.

"Get away!" Seal screamed as she created a vortex to intercept Keroberos' flare attack.

"Too—powerful—Aahh...!" the whirlwind got the best of Syaoran. It hit him and he flew a great deal far back and hit the wall. At that same moment, another explosion occurred to where Keroberos and Seal's attack met.

"Err..." Eriol blocked his face with his arms as the smoke from the explosion erupted around them.

Sakura halted as she witnessed the explosion, "Nani—err...!" she tried not to fall back as the impact of the explosion surrounded them.

* * *

The underground cave's ceiling started to quiver above Touya and the others. 

"What's happening?"

"Wasn't the attack supposed to be far from here?"

"Were King Iain's Fleet already advanced at this are?"

Touya could hear everyone talking. He looked up above and gritted his teeth. He knew that the reason the ceiling quivered wasn't the attack at the frontier or that Iain and the others had advanced to the palace. He knew it was because of what he had seen in his vision.

"We are already below the Lottuse Castle grounds," Touya told everyone. "Prepare your selves!" he added as he continued walking.

'_Tomoyo, Sakura please be alright,'_ he prayed silently to himself.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see that the smoke around them almost ceased. Before she could even focus her vision, a voice had erupted and a very powerful yet negative aura arouse. 

"Why...? Why do you people always interfere?" Seal shouted. Her energy had rouse at a very dangerous level.

"This is not good," Keroberos commented as he looked at Yue's direction. Yue was looking at Eriol who was on his knees also looking at both Yue and Keroberos. Eriol was stunned. They looked very familiar.

"Clow..." Yue murmured distractedly.

"Yue snap out of it! We have to stop Seal!" Keroberos was saying but to no avail.

"I will now make all of you suffer for interfering!" Seal shouted as she created numerous or vortexes and aimed it at everybody.

Sakura shook her head, "Yamete!" She took out another card, "TIME!"

Just like a raging flame, the time stopped all around them. The vortexes Seal had made, was stop in the mid air.

Although Sakura stopped the flow of time within the vortexes, she couldn't stop the time within the others.

Keroberos and Yue looked at Sakura's direction. "What are you doing? You're risking your own life in using the Time..." Yue's voice trailed off as he saw Sakura trying to stay up. The Time was draining all of her energy out like a vacuum.

"You're such a nuisance!" Seal shouted at Sakura. She created an energy ball, and aimed it at Sakura's direction.

Yue and Keroberos made a dash towards Sakura's direction to protect her as slowly she slowly releases the Time Card's effect since she's already drain out.

"Watch out!" Keroberos exclaimed.

"Dispel!" Chiharu's said as she came in front of Sakura. Eriol stared at Chiharu in disbelief. _'What in the...? Chiharu...!'_ he thought.

Yue flew at Sakura's side and he caught her before she hit the floor. Keroberos stood beside them and looked at Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Yue asked her.

Sakura opened her eyes and suppressed a smile, "You're all safe."

Keroberos couldn't help chuckling, _'What a funny girl. She was already weak and yet she was still thinking about other people.'_

"You again," Seal was fuming as she stared at Chiharu.

"Are you alright, Card Mistress?" Chiharu asked without looking.

Sakura looked at Chiharu and nodded a little, "Thank you very much, Princess. And please just call me Sakura."

Chiharu looked back at her and smiled, "Then call me Chiharu."

Eriol stood up straight as she stared at Chiharu with the others. Just as he thought, Chiharu's kindness will lead the Lottuse Kingdom's doom.

"Disappear!" Seal shouted as she created another batch of numerous vortexes. She was about to aim it at them when suddenly she felt her whole body frozen into her spot. "What is this...?"

"Hey!" Keroberos had felt it too. Even Yue, Chiharu, Sakura and Eriol felt their body slowly go weak.

Tomoyo got up from her spot and looked at the scene just below her once again. She saw Sakura and felt tears come down her eyes. "Sakura-chan!" but she stopped short as slowly something green was glowing beneath the ground that everyone was standing. She gasped as she realized what it was, _'The Li Clan Crest!'_

"That was close..." a voice had spoken from behind Seal. Eriol closed his eyes as he realized what had happened. He looked at his left side and saw his little prey.

Everyone turned to look at Syaoran's direction. He was breathing very heavily and he was down on his knees. His clothes were tattered from the side and he had his sword, which he pierced on the floor, to support him.

"You're all inside my Divination Circle. All of your powers... no matter how strong you may be... or—where it came from... were seize inside," Syaoran panted. He felt his whole body grow weaker, "Damn I really should stop saying that."

(A/N lol)

Sakura felt a warm feeling wrapped around her when she saw him, "Li-kun!"

* * *

(A/N woot woot woot... Way to go Syaoran lol XD 

Sorry if I stopped here again... I'm very sleepy now so I'll just take a rest okay:D

Anyway, I'll update again tomorrow so don't fret :D

RR pls! Thanks again everyone (smiles))


	34. The Lottuse's Trump Card

**Disclaimer: **I was trying to update this chap yesterday but I can't and I don't know why. I thought it was because of my internet connection but then I read that was in read-only mode yesterday because of some technical problems that occurred when they upgraded the system. Oh well, at least I get to check what I had written and made some changes (smiles)

**DivineShana** here's the update! (smiles) hope you'll enjoy reading this one as well... BTW next chap... Is going to be an interesting one because I'll be revealing Eriol's secret lol XD hope you'll look forward to it (smiles) thank you :D

**Pika356** wow thank you! And I will here's the update so hope you'll like it (smiles) thanks again

**kawaii-animal** whoa! I also had a hard week last week... and I still feel the pressure of it until now OMG but a least I'm glad you're feeling better now (smiles) thanks so much :D

Fantasy-chick13 I'll be revealing Eriol's secret by next chap so better watch out for that one! (smiles) thank you

**crazie-foe-u** wow thanks (smiles) I'll do my best to make maintain the flow of the story too (smiles) thanks again

**Catty-Rose-616** sorry about yesterday, with the problem with the site I also had problem uploading this chap hope it won't happen again :D anyway hope you'll enjoy this chap too and by tomorrow, hopefully I could update the next chap too (smiles) thank you so much

**IAMSOAP** sure! (smiles) here's the next chap... Err... hope you'll enjoy it :D if it's a cliffhanger don't worry because I'll try updating the next chap by tomorrow (smiles) thank you!

**Cherrysinger** yes it was Daidouji and yep Sonomi's still alive and it's Takka (smiles) hmm what else yeah the 'Kusso' well, 'Kuso' from what I've learned is a noun meaning fancy or vision or imagination and 'Kusso' well even I don't really know it's true meaning. But as far as I know, it was foul Japanese words err not really that fouls XD. Some translates it as 'shit', or like you said 'damn it' but I don't really like using foul languages so I used the 'darn it' version since it's almost- _just almost_- similar to the other two but milder lol XD anyway I'm glad you liked it (smiles) hope you'll enjoy the further chaps too :D thank you!

**Lady Golden Flower** lol here's the next chap and I'd say Tomoyo was funny hehe XD hope you'll enjoy this chap (smiles)

**Different Girl** woot gomen... I know I said I'll update yesterday but I just couldn't upload the chap anyway I know the reason already and hopefully it won't happen again (smiles)

**animefan518** sure thing! Here is the next chap and don't worry cause I'll try updating tomorrow as well okay? (smiles) thanks

**CuteCherryBlossom** sure and here's the next chap! I'll try to update again tomorrow and hopefully wouldn't be in those read-only mode again (sighs) oh well (smiles) thank you!

**review lord** full of energy as always! (smiles) sorry for not writing SS stuffs lately but after this chap there will be more (smiles) thanks! And I will continue soon (/no1)

**anony** no problem! Thanks for enjoying it too (smiles) I'll do my best with every chaps so hope you'll like it XD

**s+s destiny** oh that's okay (smiles) honestly I love reading long reviews since it felt as if I'm actually interacting with all of you (smiles) thank you very much :D

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** thanks! (smiles) sorry about yesterday I know I had said on the last chap that I'll update by tomorrow but fanfiction was down and well I can't upload the chap wah anyway thanks again! (smiles)

**Natalie** well all that was happening here were only the twist and without them I won't be able to make Syaoran fall for a card mistress (smiles) and don't worry I'm not bothered about your reviews. It just gave me fright when my YM kept on alerting me with new e-mail lol XD thank you so much :D

Hope you'll enjoy reading (smiles)

**Chapter 33:**

_**The Lottuse's Trump Card  
**_

Chiharu stared at Syaoran. It felt weird seeing him once again. Mixed emotions occurred inside her. She was happy and yet anxious.

'_Li?'_ Keroberos stared at Sakura then back at Syaoran, _'A Li descendant?'_ Then a vein popped out from his forehead, "What's the big idea of using the Divine Punishment to your own associate, gaki!"

"Shut up, Divine Punishment was the old way of calling this technique but times had passed. It's called Divination Circle nowadays, you're such an old fashion geezer," Syaoran told him.

Another vein had popped out of Keroberos forehead, "What did you call me?"

"That's enough Keroberos," Yue warned him.

"So this is the infamous Divination Circle that only the Li Descendants could possess," Eriol's voice interrupted them all. Their attention went back at him. "Interesting," he added.

Chiharu looked at the angry expression that crossed Syaoran's face as he turned to look at Eriol. She gasped as soon as she realized what had happened. _'They were fighting!'_ she thought. She looked at Eriol worriedly, "Eriol-kun...!"

Eriol just stared back at her and didn't say a word.

"Clow..." Yue couldn't help feeling very distracted with him.

"He's not the real Clow, Yue."

Yue looked at Keroberos. "It's just like what gaki had said, time had passed," Keroberos said without taking his eyes off Eriol. "I know but his aura..." Yue continued.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Sakura tried to stand up even though the effect of Syaoran's Divination Circle was affecting her a great deal. "Oi, don't push yourself kid," Keroberos told her. "I'm okay," she said as she stood up. Yue helped her balanced herself. "Thank you," Sakura couldn't help blushing.

Sakura glared at Eriol's direction, "Where is Tomoyo-chan?" she demanded.

Sakura didn't need a reply from him. From one of the rooms above them, a voice called out for her. "Sakura-chan, I'm here!" Tomoyo called. Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo, close to tears, waving at her. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura couldn't help the tears to come down her eyes. _'She's alright,'_ she thought.

Syaoran was growing weak as time passes, he saw Seal still trying to break free from his Divination Circle. She was producing great amount of energy as she struggle but the more she did the more she grew weaker, "Let me go!" she screamed at his direction.

"Hang in there Tomoyo-chan! I'm coming for you," Sakura told her. Chiharu smiled at she saw the look of delight from Sakura and Tomoyo's faces. She then remembered Yamazaki and the others and she turned her attention back at Seal.

Syaoran was feeling very weak now, he looked at Sakura. "Save the chitchat for later pea brain!" he told her. Sakura looked back at him and pouted. Before she could say something, Eriol interrupted her.

"The Heir was right," he started as he looked at Syaoran's direction. Syaoran gave him another glare. Eriol just smiled at his reaction, "Save the chitchat for later because now is not the time for that." With that, he raised his hand and a long staff appeared in front of it. It had a sun design that surrounded with a half moon shape on top of it.

"Nani!" Everyone felt a very powerful yet dark energy enveloped the whole place. "What is this power...?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo was very worried about everyone. She wanted to help but all she could do was watch.

Syaoran stared at him in disbelief, _'Impossible! He-He broke free from the Divination Circle?'_

Chiharu was also petrified. She had felt this power before. It felt as if something very important had happened when she first felt this kind of power, _'Eriol-kun...'_

Eriol smiled at the look of horror in Syaoran's face. A symbol of the sun with the moon appeared beneath him.

"That is...!" Keroberos stared at the symbol in surprise. Yue shook his head in disbelief, "How... It was also the same symbol as Clow's!"

"Well I was very pleased to have met all of you," Eriol said as he swung his staff at them. An invisible ball-like-barrier sealed all of them except for Syaoran. "What the!" Keroberos exclaimed.

"Let me out!" Seal shouted.

Chiharu was looking at Eriol puzzled, _'Why Eriol-kun?'_

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo was screaming as well. Sakura was the only one who was silent as she watched Syaoran finally letting go of the Divination Circle's effect. He was breathing heavily and he would have fallen to the floor already if he hadn't used his sword to support him.

"Why you...!" Syaoran tried to stand up once more. Whatever Eriol was thinking, he cannot let him do as he wishes.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you Heir of Li," Eriol said without looking at Syaoran. "I just had to do something about these niggling pests," he smirked.

Everyone stared at him. "Whoever you are I will not forgive you for this!" Keroberos shouted at him. Yue was also looking at him very hard. He didn't like the idea of this person imitating the man whom he respected and had created him and Keroberos.

'_No... This isn't happening...'_ Chiharu was telling herself. She hadn't seen this side of Eriol before and she was very frightened at him.

"Let go of us you... you.. YOU!" Tomoyo screamed at Eriol's direction.

(A/N lol Tomoyo's so nice she can't even call anyone foul names haha)

"Let go of them!" Syaoran demanded as he took out an amulet. He was very weak now but the surge to protect all of them was giving him strength.

Eriol didn't pay attention at him and with a swift swing of his staff, Chiharu and Seal disappeared.

"Nani?"

"Princess!" both Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed.

'_If I attack him he will just make everyone else vanish, I had no choice!'_ Syaoran realized. Instead of calling for the Guardians of the Watch Towers to attack, the Li Crest glowed beneath him, "Guardians of the Watch Towers heed my prayers! Transport those whom thy foe had placed into a spellbound to a safer ground!"

Sakura's eyes grew big as she realized what Syaoran had done. _'He's going to teleport us out!'_ she thought horrified. "No! Li-kun!" she tried to shout but it was too late, Sakura with Tomoyo, Yue and Keroberos, disparate.

Syaoran's knees finally gave way. He fell on his knees once again but this time, even his sword couldn't support him since his whole body was almost numb. It was a rule that he could only transport one person at a time but because of the situation, he had to transport all of them at once and it really had a bad effect on his body. He was breathing very hard.

Eriol laughed softly, he didn't know his prey was easy to read. He knew he'd save all of them but he didn't think that he'd save them even if he were behind. "That was a real stupid thing to do I should say," he said as he turned to look at Syaoran.

Syaoran wanted to say something but at his state, all he could do was look at Eriol. His vision was not of help too. His sight had started to go blur and he was beginning to loss consciousness. He fell straight down on the floor. He could only rely on the sounds around him since his other senses had gone numb.

"My my... How pitiful." Syaoran heard Eriol say. _'Shut up...'_ he thought.

"Looks like the Li Kingdom will never be rebuilt," Eriol went on as he approached him.

Syaoran tried yet again to pull himself up but to no avail. He's already at his limits.

Eriol bent on his knees as he looked at Syaoran. He placed a hand at Syaoran's chin and made him look at him. "But I wouldn't want that to happen," he told him.

Syaoran glared at him. It was a shame that even his glare was too weak to be of threat.

"You see, this wasn't the revenge I had in mind," Eriol went on.

"Re-Revenge...?"

Eriol's eyes suddenly changed. It wasn't the menacing eyes he had earlier or the calm and tender ones he show the others. It was pure of sadness and suffering, yet very cold as he stared at Syaoran's eyes.

* * *

Touya and the others were already out the underground passage and were now at the Lottuse's Castle grounds. 

Touya looked at everyone, "Search the whole place, and make sure to give out the signal if you find the Princess and the Card Mistress."

"Hai!" they all chorused. They were about to spread out when three ball of light appeared just above them.

"Nani?"

Suddenly, the three ball of light popped and Sakura, Keroberos and Yue appeared.

"HOOOEEE!" Sakura screeched as she started to fall towards Touya. Keroberos and Yue on the other hand flapped their wings so that they'd prevent themselves from falling.

"Eeh!" Touya exclaimed as Sakura fell on top of him. Touya fell flat on his stomach with Sakura at his back. "I-Ittai..." both of them winced.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Geroff!" Touya bellowed. Sakura shook her head a little. She was dazed from her fall that, when she heard the voice where she landed at, she sat up immediately and exclaimed, "Onii-chan!"

The others helped both of them up. Touya glared at her, "What's the big idea, kaijuu?"

Sakura pouted at her brother, "Sakura kaijuu janai!" she retorted and stomped at his foot as hard as she could.

"Ittai...!" Touya yelped.

(A/N sorry can't help it again XD)

Everyone sweat dropped once again.

(A/N including me lol)

Sakura then stopped as she saw everyone around them, "Hoe?" She looked back at Touya, "Why is everybody here?"

Touya looked away. He was relief to see that she was fine. Not to mention she had two weird escorts. He looked at Yue and was a bit distracted. He recognized them as the ones he saw in his vision. _'But I saw three shadows...'_ he thought. Touya pushed the thought at the back of his mind for a while and answered Sakura bluntly, "Well to help you of course. You were pretty late and you didn't even try to contact us and tell us how you and Tomoyo were—."

"TOMOYO!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed cutting Touya's sentence.

"Eeh?" Touya raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Just then someone from above spoke.

"A-Ano..."

Everyone looked at where the voice came from. They sweat dropped when they saw Tomoyo on top of a tree. Her dress caught at one of the branches and she was hanging up there.

Tomoyo smiled a little, "If it won't cause you any trouble, won't somebody help me down? Please?"

They couldn't help chuckling at their Princess.

"Hold on Tomoyo-chan, I'll—." Sakura then stopped short as she remembered something once again. "Li-kun!" she exclaimed as she looked back at the castle.

Yue and Keroberos sweat dropped at her.

"She sure is slow," Keroberos commented.

"Right," Yue agreed.

* * *

Meghan looked at Iain, "Shall I give out the orders for the Back-up Fleets to start their attack?" 

Iain shook his head, "No, we weren't really here to wage war. If something comes up then tell them to attack. In the meantime, we shall wait for King Touya's call."

"I understand," Meghan answered.

Iain stared at the big screen. He was beginning to get anxious of what Touya and the others were already doing.

* * *

One of the base's personnel looked at General Macmillan, "General! We have received more incoming enemy Fleets from 12 o'clock." 

Macmillan gritted his teeth. He never imagined the Souma and the Daidouji's Military Force to have gotten stronger. _'Curse that kid,'_ he thought referring to the one who had defeated them to battle years ago. The one they called the 'Genius Strategist', King Iain of the Souma Kingdom.

"Ynah and Xiuse Fleets had arrived sir!" another personnel informed him.

"Order them to—."

"Withdraw," a voice from Macmillan's back spoke.

"What?" Macmillan exclaimed as he turned to look at the owner of the voice. Everyone gasped and stood up to salute as they saw Eriol.

"Eriol-sama!" they greeted him.

"I will take care of the rest General. Now order the other Fleets to withdraw. You have done a great job in protecting the Lottuse Frontier," Eriol told him.

"Th-Thank you Eriol-sama," Macmillan answered. He looked at the personnel at his right, "You heard him, order them to withdraw."

"Y-Yes sir."

Eriol turned around and started making his way out the room. Macmillan watched his retreating, he didn't even felt his presence not until he spoke. Not only that, the Lottuse Frontier was a long way from the Castle, how did he get there so fast? Not to mention, Macmillan had made sure that he won't be inform of this because there was the Feast at the Castle. _'I guess that was Eriol-sama's ability, he is after all the 'Lottuse's Trump Card','_ he thought.

(A/N oh no! what happened to Syaoran!)

* * *

"All of the enemy's Fleets were retreating sir!" one of the Carrier's personnel reported. 

Iain didn't like that. He was sensing something wrong. He stood up, "Order the First and Second Defense Battalions to withdraw!"

"Yes sir," the personnel answered.

Iain stared at the big screen. He knew something of this sort had happened. He had read about it. It was when the Lottuse was invading the Ynah Kingdom. The Ynah's were very timid but powerful and they didn't know what had happened why the Lottuse Kingdom defeated them. But from the reports, when the Ynah Kingdom had gotten the best of the Lottuse's Fleets they started to withdraw and after a few minutes, flames engulfed all of the Ynah Fleets. It was because of the Lottuse Trump Card.

'_Are you going to show up now Lottuse Trump Card?'_ Iain wondered. Ever since he heard about the Trump Card when he was still a young boy, he had dreamed of meeting him. Now is that moment. But something's telling him that facing him now was a bad idea.

Eriol watched the Souma and Daidouji Battalions starting to retreat as well. He was standing at the border of the Lottuse Frontier. _'So... You're not here to wage war huh? You were just trying to get our military forces out of our Kingdom, as I did to the Li Kingdom. Not bad,'_ Eriol commented._ 'Too bad though, you picked up a wrong timing to mess with me,'_ he thought as he raised his right hand. His symbol appeared beneath him and his staff materialized in front of him.

The clouds up in the dark night started to thicken as snow slowly came down. Eriol closed his eyes and started to chant to himself.

'_Ancient Magic from the Dark Arts I call for thee. I, Eriol Hiiragizawa whom had made blood contract to thy Arts summon thee, BLIZZARD!'_

The snow that had fallen from the night sky started to thicken. Slowly the snow grew and a blizzard broke throughout knocking all the planes and freezing the sea ships.

* * *

"The First Defense Battalions were destroyed! The Second Defense Battalion was trying to escape. The blizzard was too strong!" the personnel told Iain. 

Meghan stared at the scene shown at the big screen in utter silence. In just an instant, the First Defense Battalions were gone. It was as if the blizzard had swallowed them.

Iain gritted his teeth, _'So this is the power of the Lottuse Trump Card.' _He looked at the personnel, "Order everyone to retreat!"

Meghan looked at Iain. He understands the situation that's why they were retreating. They cannot face such monster from the Lottuse. It was too risky.

"Inform King Touya's Fleet about this at once!" Iain instructed.

"Yes sir!"

Iain stared at the big screen. He cannot believe how easily the Lottuse Trump Card had destroyed half of his Fleet.

* * *

Touya had told everyone to spread out and look for any sign of a civilian or anyone, while he with Sakura, Yue and Keroberos went back to where they last saw the Prince of Li. Tomoyo on the other hand, was escort back to the ship. 

Sakura used the Jump Card to go back to the place they last saw Syaoran. Even Yue and Keroberos were making their way back as fast as they could. Touya on the other hand was having a hard time keeping up with them. He doesn't have wings to begin with.

"Slow down Sakura!" he called for Sakura.

Sakura looked back at her brother and shook her head, "I can't! Li-kun is in danger!"

"Funny you said that," Keroberos said.

Touya's eyes grew big. It was the first time he heard Keroberos spoke. Well actually, it was his first time to see a lion speak.

"Hoe?"

"I don't sense that guy's aura anymore," Yue agreed talking about Eriol.

Sakura then realized that they were right. She couldn't sense Eriol's aura anymore and to Li's case, she couldn't sense him in the first place.

"How about Li-kun?" she asked them.

Yue shook his head, "He may be wearing the Li Crest and it was blocking his aura. We cannot sense him."

"The Li Crest...?" Touya asked them.

Yue nodded without looking back at him. "That is the only possible answer I could think of, why we couldn't sense him," he answered. "All Clan's had a crest that symbolizes their individuality. It also serves as a talisman to hide their presence to other Clan's," he explained.

"And as we witnessed," Keroberos started. "He was from the Li Clan. We are not sure what was really going on but the Li Clan's auras were too powerful that it was impossible to miss so basically, a Li Crest would only be the reason we cannot sense his presence."

"What if it wasn't because of the Li Crest that you cannot sense his aura?" Touya asked.

Keroberos laughed uneasily, "Well that's simple. He would most probably be..." Sakura and Touya looked at him anxiously.

Yue's eyes narrowed, "Dead."

Sakura gasped.

* * *

(A/N woot woot sorry (/sry) I'll update the next chap as soon as possible so don't worry. 

Though I have to say I'll be, absent for some time this week so if I'm to update again I promise it will be a long one. I might even update two chaps again (smiles)

Well it isn't until later this week though (smiles) BTW just a reminder for next chap err... well it's more of a spoiler lol I'll be revealing Eriol's reasons and secrets so watch out for that (smiles)

RR pls! Thank you very much everyone! (smiles)


	35. After the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I'm really really sorry for the very long absence err I got sick and well I have a lot of things to do and boy am I ever grateful to be free of it all (smiles)

I have to pass on thanking each and everyone who reviewed just this time err I'm really in a hurry to get back on the story already. Thanks for all the reviews though! I'm really thankful and happy that you liked it (smiles) BTW I said last time that I'll be revealing everything about Eriol at this chap but I realized that if I do that this chap will be a really long one and I mean loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong lol

Anyway, I decided to leave it for the next chap. Don't worry though, I think I have a lot of time to continue my fic again so… I'll update asap (smiles)

Well hope you'll look forward to it (smiles) and again I'm sorry for the long wait (/sry)

Enjoy reading! (smiles)

**Chapter 34:**

_**After the Storm**_

Eriol watched as the Souma and Daidouji remaining forces try to escape. If he'd wanted, he could easily make them disappear but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He's in a very bad mood but still he's also not in the mood to, really destroy all of their enemy's Fleets.

Eriol closed his eyes as the blizzard swirled around him. The very sound of the blizzard brings back memories from before. Just remembering it brings pain in his heart. He opened his eyes once more and looked up at the sky where thick dark clouds were still visible.

'_We have the same reasons... We have the power to take revenge... We... were alone... and yet... Why...? Why do I see great difference between us? What makes you different from me? How come...? I couldn't bring myself to end this all up? Why do you seem more powerful and special than I do... Heir of Li...?'_ These questions raced inside his mind.

Eriol remembered the look in Syaoran's eyes when he placed the Card Mistress and the others in an invisible-ball-shaped-barrier. _'Is it because of them? How come? They were strangers to you and yet...'_ Eriol closed his eyes once more. The blizzard was still hovering around him.

'_Does having someone... beside you really bring out your true power?'_ he didn't know why but suddenly a thought of the Princess of Daidouji crossed his mind. He immediately shook the image out his mind, _'Nonsense, such things were unnecessary!' _he told himself and opened his eyes again.

'_I will keep my word Heir of Li...'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura looked at the whole place frantically, "He's not here!"

She with the others had reached the place where they last saw Syaoran and yet there was no sign of him anywhere.

Touya wasn't amused at how concern and worried his sister was about this Prince of Li. It was pissing him off. "Well I guess they disposed off his body then," he suggested.

A vein popped at Sakura's forehead as she stomped at her brother's foot.

"ITTAI!" Touya wailed.

"Don't even speak if you've got nothing good to say!" she berated at him.

"That's not the right way to talk to your brother!" Touya snapped at her.

Keroberos and Yue just watched them as a sweat dropped at their heads. Just then, both of them felt a faint aura coming from the direction of the great hall. "An aura…!" Keroberos exclaimed.

Touya and Sakura looked at them. "Where…?" Sakura exclaimed at once.

Yue pointed at the direction of the great hall and at once Sakura rushed towards the great hall.

"Oi…!" Touya called after her but she didn't seem to hear him. The three of them followed her.

Sakura focused her own spiritual energy and tried to follow the faint aura. _'Li-kun... It's you, right? You're okay, right?'_ she prayed silently to herself. But as she recognizes the aura she knows that the aura belong to a different source, after all, as Yue said the Li crest blocks any sense of its wearer's aura.

Sakura rushed inside the great hall and shouted, "Li-kun!" to no one in particular. She searched the whole place with her eyes and to her relief saw a familiar figure standing at the edge of the entry to the balcony. A warm feeling wrapped Sakura's very heart at the sight of Syaoran.

"Li-kun!" she called at him once again as she run to his side.

Syaoran was staring outside the balcony. He was holding the Li Treasure Box on his left hand and his sword on his right hand. _'That voice...'_ he thought as he heard a girl's voice called his name from behind. His whole body felt numb and his senses seemed to reach its limits. His vision blurred and as he tried to turn around to see the owner of the voice, his head started to sway and everything around him fell into darkness.

Sakura gasped as Syaoran started to fall. She was just a few feet away from him that she was just in time to prevent him from falling head onto the floor, "Li-kun!"

"Don't worry, he just lost consciousness," the voice came from Sakura's back. It was Keroberos.

Sakura looked up at him and Yue landed beside her to check up on Syaoran. "Just as we predicted, he had the Li Crest," Yue said.

Keroberos nodded his head, "The faint aura we felt might've come from the spiritual power in his sword."

Sakura looked at Syaoran's hand and saw him still holding his sword firmly with his hand.

"We better get going," Touya interrupted them as he made his way at them. "I don't think the Fleet Iain's with could hold the Lottuse's Forces that long," he added.

Sakura looked at his brother in confusion, "King Iain?"

"I'll explain later, let's go."

Yue straightened up and nodded his head. He was about to help Sakura to get Syaoran to his feet when he felt his heart started to beat irregularly. "Ugh…" he fell back to his knees.

"Yue—ugh…!" Keroberos' heart started to beat irregularly as well. Both Sakura and Touya stared at them in confusion.

"Yue-san…! Keroberos-san…!" Sakura exclaimed.

In a flash, both Keroberos' and Yue's wings wrapped itself at them and….

Sakura and Touya stared blankly at both figure that replaced Keroberos and Yue. For a moment no one spoke. Sakura and Touya blinked their eyes as if expecting that what they were seeing was some kind of an illusion but to no avail.

"Y-Yukito-san…?" she whispered under her breath at the same time Yukito's body started to fall, Touya immediately made a move to grab hold of him before he hit the floor, "Oi, Yuki!"

Sakura then turned her attention to where Keroberos was supposed to be, "And…. A Stuff Animal…?" She sweat dropped.

(A/N lol)

* * *

Little Chiharu wrapped her arms around Naoko tightly. For about half an hour now they had heard the explosions finally ceased but they were not sure what was really going on outside. "I'm scared Naoko-neechan," little Chiharu shivered with fear.

Naoko looked at Chiharu and comforted her. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine," she assured her with a smile. Naoko with the other kids were hiding at a hidden underground storage room.

The others also came at her and wrapped their arms around her, "Naoko-neechan!" they wailed. Naoko couldn't help laughing. She knows that this wasn't the right time to laugh but she thought that at least with this she could make the little ones calm down.

"Now now, it's alright. Naoko-neechan will be here to protect you okay?" she told them. She looked at the door above them, _'I hope everything's fine.'_

Above the hidden storage room, the other soldiers in which Touya had told to scatter were checking every room and corner.

"Huh?" one of the soldiers saw greases on the floor that vanished midway on the floor. "Hey!" he called for the other's attention. "I think I have something here," he told them.

"What?" the others immediately gathered around him.

The soldier kneeled on his knees and listened on the floor.

"Hear anything?" another soldier asked him.

"Ssshhh," he hissed at him as he tried to listen more carefully.

Naoko heard footsteps just above them. She moved the kids closer to her as she stared dreadfully at the door above them. "Naoko-neechan…?" Chiharu started as she felt Naoko started to shiver. "Ssshhh…." Naoko hissed as she tried to calm herself.

He heard it. Movements, it may sound faint but he's sure that someone's under the floor. What else could've explained the vanishing greases on the floor?

(A/N err… ghosts? Lol)

He nodded his head and slowly straightened up. He looked at the others and signaled them to move. The others moved on each side forming a square formation on the floor and with a last nod the soldier lifted his gun and broke the floor.

Naoko's eyes grew wide as the door above them came crashing down. The little ones started screaming as three Daidouji soldiers came down.

"Nobody moves!" they heard someone shouted.

Naoko started to panic but her will to protect the little ones gave her strength to speak up. "D-Don't come any closer!" she told them.

"Hah?" the soldiers looked at them and slowly the young man who broke the door smiled at them. "Don't worry, we are not here to do you harm," he told them.

Naoko looked at them not letting her guard down, "I said—."

"Contact King Touya and tell him we found some of the servants," the young man told the others.

"Yes sir!"

Naoko hadn't let go of the kids around her as she stared at the young man. She was still looking at them suspiciously but somehow she started to feel relieved.

The young man smiled at them once again, "It's alright. You are all safe now."

* * *

A couple of hours had already passed since Sakura and the others had left the castle and to the ship. It was a bit chaotic when they arrived at the ship. The med group immediately took Syaoran to the IC room. As for Yukito, upon checking his condition they confined him to one of the rooms on the ship. And for Keroberos who turned into a stuffed animal… well, Sakura had been holding him in her arms pretending that it was really a stuffed toy to prevent further confusion with the others.

Sakura wanted to go see Syaoran's conditions but as soon as the med group checked up on her condition, she was led inside the conference room together with the other officials, Tomoyo and Touya. For the past hour Touya and the others had explained everything to her and Tomoyo. Sakura also told everyone about what happened to her and Tomoyo.

It was not after another hour that Sakura was able to check up on Yukito and Syaoran. Sakura gaped at Yukito's face. She was inside the room where Yukito was confined and still she couldn't believe what happened. "Yukito-san…." she murmured under her breath. She looked down in her arms and stared at the sleeping stuff animal. _'Guardians of the Cards huh?'_ she thought. She closed her eyes and once again, the scene where Yue and Keroberos changed form crossed her mind. She sighed and opened her eyes to look at Yukito once more.

Tomoyo watched her in silence. She had been by Sakura's side ever since she and Touya arrived. She was also informed about Keroberos, well Sakura and Touya had left the Yue and Keroberos story, out with the officials at least. Tomoyo wanted to talk to Sakura about all that had happened but she decided to keep quiet for a while until Sakura decided to talk.

A thought of a young man with messy chocolate brown hair crossed Sakura's mind as she stared blankly at Yukito's face. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she asked herself. _'Their already treating him and I'm sure he'd be alright but why am I feeling uncomfortable?'_ she thought. Tomoyo didn't mean to but she found herself reading Sakura's thoughts. She studied her and couldn't help smiling with her naivety, _'Oh Sakura-chan….'_

'_I should be feeling happy now that I'm able to look after Yukito-san, right?'_ Sakura didn't understand why but the more she thought of it, the more she realized that she sounded as if she's trying to convince herself that she's happy even though in reality she was…. _'What…? I was what? Oh Sakura! What's wrong with you!'_ she sweats dropped at herself as she sighed. _'Great, now I'm starting to talk to myself,'_ she thought. She looked at Yukito once again, _'Who am I kidding?'_

Tomoyo couldn't hold it any longer and she started to giggle.

"Hoe?" distracted, Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo, and as if by cue she gasped and… "HOOOOEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked but she immediately clapped a hand to her mouth and checking on to Yukito then at Keroberos if she had awakened them. She sighed when she found them still asleep.

Tomoyo laughed softly at Sakura's face as she started to blush.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's direction and asked shyly, "Did you… well…."

Tomoyo smiled at her nodded her head slowly. Sakura blushed some more.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," Tomoyo apologized. Sakura straightened up at beamed at her. She shook her head, "Its okay."

Tomoyo turned her attention at Yukito's direction. She made her way towards the chair beside the bed and sat. She looked back at Sakura and smiled. She reached her hands towards her and said, "I'll look after them for you."

Sakura felt her cheeks burn but she took a deep breath and beamed at her, "Arigato." Somehow she felt as if something really heavy had been lifted within her heart. Okay, so maybe it's not bad to be true to yourself sometimes. She walked towards Tomoyo's spot and carefully handed Keroberos to her.

Sakura was already half-way through the door when Tomoyo called her.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura halted and looked back at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled at her warmly, "He's in room 207."

"Hoe?" Sakura wondered if it's possible for anyone to blush so many times in just one day, not to mention in a few minutes.

Tomoyo just gave her a meaningful smile and Sakura smiled back. She nodded her head and left.

* * *

Chiharu slowly opened her eyes. She felt as if she had bumped her head on something really hard. Her body also felt awkwardly numb and she was feeling dizzy about something that she couldn't recall now. _'Where… where am I?'_ she wondered. Very slowly her vision focused and as her sight vision cleared she realized she was inside a dark and unfamiliar room. She immediately sat upright and stared at her surrounding, "Wha…."

"No need to fret, Chiharu-sama," a voice came at her left side. Chiharu turned her head just in time to see Eriol coming in.

"Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed. The dizziness she felt slowly faded at the sight of him. Just like a warm light, a warm sentiment enveloped the dark sentiments Chiharu had in her heart after seeing Eriol. Just then all the memories of the earlier event came back to her and she started to feel frightened. "Eriol-kun…. Why— why did you—."

"I suggest that we leave that matter later, right now you have to rest," Eriol interrupted her.

Chiharu stared at him hard, "But Eriol-kun—."

"Chiharu-sama, I know I am not in the position to give any judgment regarding your actions earlier for I do not know what really happened but at least I could say this… Remember that you are the Princess of Lottuse," Eriol ignored her. "Those people were intruders, and you being friendly with them, is not acceptable. Your actions could've resulted to your kingdom's destruction, do you understand that?" he went on.

Chiharu fell silent. Eriol watched her as she lowered her gaze and stared at her hands. She was aware of what Eriol had said but still she couldn't believe that someone like, the Princess of Daidouji or the Card Mistress be a threat, and about the Heir of Li…. She closed her eyes.

"I will give you time to think about what you've done earlier," Eriol told her and without any word, he started making his way through the door.

Chiharu heard the door closed. She lifted her head and looked at the door at the left side. She closed her eyes once again and she felt even more miserable and lost.

* * *

Inside the Commander's Room, Touya and his attendants were inside. He was busily checking each of the report his men had submitted.

Touya was reading the report about the Lottuse's servants that his men met back at the castle. He nodded slowly and looked back at the captain. "We can't take chances. I'll look through this matter once we arrived at the Kingdom. Right now, I want you to keep an eye on them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Your Highness," the captain answered and saluted.

Touya nodded his head and the soldier left the room. He leaned on his chair and looked at his attendant standing at his right, "How's Yukito's condition?"

"He's still unconscious but they said he'll be alright," the attendant answered politely.

Touya nodded his head, "That's good." He turned his attention back at reading the other reports.

"Uhmm…. Your Highness," the attendant started.

"Hmm?" Touya asked without looking.

"We were informed five minutes ago about the Heir of Li's condition," he told him.

"And?" Touya asked once again without looking.

"They said he's severely wounded and that he hasn't shown any signs of recovery."

"What!"

* * *

Sakura stared at Syaoran as he lay unconscious on the bed. Upon seeing the facilities inside, Sakura was sure that he's still in a critical condition, "Li-kun…."

She felt her heart ache inside her chest. She doesn't understand quite well why she was feeling this but seeing Syaoran in this state brought tears in her eyes.

"Lady Sakura?" a voice from behind spoke.

Sakura turned to see a young lady in white holding the Li Treasure box and an orb.

"I believed this are his possessions," she smiled at her and handed the box and the orb to her.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Arigato."

The young lady smiled once again and left.

Sakura turned back at Syaoran's direction. She held the treasure box and the orb close to her, "Li-kun…." She closed her eyes and lowered her head, _'If only I'd arrived sooner.'_ Slowly, the hot tears she had been holding back, streamed down her cheeks.

Touya hurried his way at Syaoran's room. He was being accompanied by Doctor Louise. Touya's already having a headache with all the casualty report he received from Iain's Fleet and other matter and now this. He gritted his teeth. As soon as Touya reached Syaoran's room, he almost knocked the door down as he entered.

"Damn it. I can't believe someone's actually stupid enough to get his self beaten up like this," Touya was saying.

Sakura heard everything. She spun around and glared at her brother, "Li-kun is not stupid!"

Touya stopped dead on his track and looked at her sister. At first he was stupefied but when she saw the tears in her eyes he got really irritated, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Please Your Highness keep your—."

"You don't know what happened so don't speak of Li-kun like that!" Sakura ignored her brother's question. That made Touya even more irritated, "I asked you what you are doing here kaijuu!"

"Please Your Highness, Lady Sakura the patient is—."

"I am not a kaijuu!" Sakura berated as she stomped her feet at her brother's shin. "ITTAI!" Touya bellowed.

'_What the….'_

"Not a kaijuu eh? Look at how you're acting and tell me if you're really not a kaijuu," Touya yelled at her.

'_Too noisy….'_

"I am not! If you hadn't called me 'kaijuu' I wouldn't even do that!" Sakura retorted.

'_Shut up….'_

"Well if you just answered my question I wouldn't have called you that! Although you're 'really a kaijuu' and there's nothing I can do about that fact!"

'_Shut up already….'_

"What did you said? What's wrong about me being here? And what are you saying about me being a kaijuu a 'fact'?"

'_I said…'_

"Please Your Highness, Lady Sakura calm down or you'll—."

Sakura and Touya both looked at the Dr. Louise and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The three of them froze. Touya and Sakura stared at each other. What was that? Was it their imagination? No…. They're sure of it. They weren't the only one who shouted.

Very slowly, the three of them turned to look at Syaoran's direction.

Syaoran, still feeling really dazed was already up and glaring at them.

* * *

(A/N yare…. yare…. Lol)

(A/N how's that? Lol anyway I'll update again soon and rest assured that I'll be revealing Eriol's secret on the next chapter (smiles)

Hmmm it might turn out to have a second part too I'm not really sure…

BTW if you wanted to be informed when I'll be updating another chap or if you have questions just e-mail me (smiles) its XP

Thanks again! And RR please thank you very much (smiles)


	36. The Revelation Part I

**Disclaimer:** Here's another update (smiles) and it's time to reveal it all err at least about Eriol XP

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

**Natalie** sorry for the late update and hopefully you enjoyed the last chap I updated (smiles) Don't worry if ever I didn't update for a long time I can assure you that I'll finish this fic no matter what (smiles)

**kawaii-animal** sorry about that XP a lot happened but now I can finally update again (smiles) I'll finish this fic so don't worry XD

**pokethedevil** sorry (/sry) I'll make up to the long absence though (smiles) I'll update again err as you can see I'm updating again lol XD

**someone** thanks (smiles) glad you liked it XD

**mia05** whoa thanks (smiles) I'm glad you loved it. Don't worry I'll update as fast as I could once more XD

**aznanimegrl30** thanks (smiles) and sure I'll continue (/no1)

**Lady Golden Flower** yep he's okay and I promise that this would be the last time I get to update real late XD oh and thanks for waiting I thought I wouldn't be hearing from you after a long time wah (smiles) thanks again

**Prozacfairy** yo! Lol it's been a long time and sorry about it XD anyway don't worry in this chap you'll understand everything about Eriol (smiles) although I can't tell you anything about what'll happen to Chiharu for now XP thanks for waiting (smiles)

**Greki **sure thing (smiles) oh and I'm glad you found last chap funny. I was worried that I'll bore everyone with it especially that chapter was supposed to be err a come-back chap from me lol XP thanks for waiting (smiles)

**IAMSOAP** yeah sorry for ending it that way lol (smiles) glad you liked it and here's another chap! (smiles) thanks for waiting

**AfGhAnCuTiE** lol glad you liked that (smiles) and sorry of I made you wait for long XD anyway I'm okay now especially because I get to update once again and hear from all of you (smiles) thanks for waiting (/thx)

**FlowerLover** can't leave that one out lol XD well I wanted to say thanks for waiting for my update and sorry for making you wait (/wah) but I'm back now and thank you so much (/thx)

**Hamstertai** no problem (smiles) I'll update again XD and thanks for the review I really appreciate it (smiles)

**shortygirl333** well here's another update (smiles) don't worry I won't be doing that again err the 'not updating for a long time' lol but I'm really thankful you waited thank you very very much (/thx)

**Fairy Dust Angel** you'll find that out in this chap (smiles) thanks for the review and sorry of it took me so long to update. Anyway, here's another chap and hope you'll like it (smiles)

**lady-water-dragon** lol yo! XD well the Touya-Sakura argument err well I got the idea when my twin younger brothers were arguing and I was sick in bed. I got really annoyed but when I told them to shut up I was surprised because the three of us said it all at once lol anyway after that I suddenly thought 'hey I could write something similar to that incident' lol XD well thanks for waiting for my update (smiles)

**youkaigirl64** sorry for making you wait XP but don't worry I won't be doing that again (smiles) as a proof here's another update lol Anyway, thanks for waiting! (smiles)

**Rema** wow thanks I'm glad you liked it oh and about Eriol he has his reasons and you'll find about that in this chap XD thanks for the review (smiles)

**yukyungtang **lol XD well I think it wouldn't be nice if he stayed unconscious for long, wouldn't you agree? (smiles)

**animeflower **lol easy there XD anyway I planned on updating this chap yesterday but my connection gone crazy and I have to wait until it was fixed (smiles) thanks for waiting (/thx)

**dbzgtfan2004 **wow thank you (smiles) I'll do my best for the rest of the fic so I hope you'll like it XD thanks again

**animefan518 **lol sorry if it took me forever XD anyway here's the next chap (smiles) hope you'll enjoy reading it XD oh and in this chap you'll finally get to understand Eriol's objectives (smiles)

**MysticMoonEmpress **I'm glad you enjoyed that one XD and sorry for the long wait… oh and thanks for waiting as well…. Err am I confusing there? Lol Anyway, here's another chap (smiles)

**PaNdAs'R'kAwAiI411 **yep they are and really cute XD I'm glad you liked it (smiles) thank you very much

**Realsmartz **wow thank you (smiles) I'm glad you enjoyed reading XD here's another update and hope I won't bore you with this one. Thanks again (smiles)

**BriAnna **XD thanks and sorry if it took me so long but it won't happen again err at least it won't take me that long to update XP Thanks for waiting though (smiles)

**mokano **yep it is XD I'm a big Naruto fan you see… I got the idea there but as you can see it still had a unique twist to it… err I guess lol (smiles)

**BOLD EYES **no prob (smiles) and thanks for waiting for my update XD. It won't happen again you can count on that lol

**Cherrysinger **Sure thing! XD well this chaps pretty long err with all the explanation. Thank you for waiting XD and sorry if it took me too long (/sry)

**BelieverofDreams4eva **wow thank you very much (smiles) don't worry I won't stop err not until I finish the story that is…. But if ever I'm through with this story, I'll surely write another one (smiles) thank you very much XD

**Panda-chan **lol yep XD I'm glad you enjoy reading the story (smiles) thank you very much (/thx)

**Ice-Jade-Angel **sorry XP well I'm still here so don't worry, I'll finish this fic (smiles) thanks for waiting

**Natalie **sorry for the long wait XP anyway here's another chap and I hope you'll enjoy it (smiles)

**Akum** no problem (smiles) here's another update! XD thanks for waiting too (/no1)

**Queeney** wow I never really thought of that…. I'm glad you think of my fic that way thank you very much (smiles) well here's another update and thanks again (smiles)

**Cheska** thank you very much (smiles) don't worry I won't be stopping midway it's a promise (/no1) I'm glad you and your sister enjoyed reading it XD thanks for waiting too (smiles)

**Kawaii Selene **sorry if I made you wait XD anyway here's another chap and the next chap will be up err maybe two days from now. I'm not really sure but if I don't leave tomorrow then I'll try to update it by tomorrow (smiles) thank you for waiting

Well, I'm really happy because you waited for me, I was really worried that maybe you're all too angry at me for not updating for a long time to even bother reading it again….

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Great now I'm being all mushy lol

Enjoy reading everyone! XD

**Chapter 35:**

_**The Revelation (Part I)**_

Mizuki studied the record about Queen Sonomi's condition that Takka and Fujitaka had given her. She shook her head in disbelief as she rested her back on her chair, _'Just as I thought.'_

She stared at the monitor once again and then closed her eyes. _'So you're finally making your move huh?'_ she opened her eyes once again and stared at a picture at the right corner of her desk. It was a picture of a younger Mizuki. In the picture, standing side by side her, with a very kind smile was a young boy, no younger than five years old. The boy had jet black hair and dark blue eyes…. _'Eriol….'_

(A/N oooooohhhh…… lol)

* * *

Sakura watched Syaoran as he lay fast asleep in bed. It's already been an hour since he was awakened. Doctor Louise had immediately checked his condition and after they confined him to a new room, they shot him with a tranquilizer so that he could go back to sleep. 

Sakura had never left his side since then. She had been watching him with a very satisfied smile. Touya had been eyeing his little sister as well and he didn't like the way she looked at him, and especially that smile. _'Damn it, what's with her and that gaki?'_ he fumed. He was about to say something at Sakura when a soft knock was heard on the door. He spun around in time to see a young lady entered the room with a smile.

"Excuse me Your Highness," the nurse said.

"What is it?"

Sakura looked at the nurse for a second. She smiled at the nurse before turning her attention back at Syaoran.

"King Iain is on the line. He asked for you at the control room," the nurse told him.

Touya heaved a sigh, "I'll be there." He looked at Sakura who also looked at him, "We'll talk later."

"Hoe?"

Touya didn't wait for her reply. He turned his back on Sakura and started following the nurse out the door.

Sakura watched as her brother closed the door behind him. She was still wondering about what he meant about 'we'll talk later' but she just sighed and looked back at Syaoran.

* * *

"I see, so he's alright." 

Touya nodded. He was a bit surprised that Iain had asked about the Prince of Li and not his sister. "He's in critical condition though but Doctor Louise said he'll be fine," he told him.

Iain nodded his head on the communicator. "That's good to know. Now the Three Great Nations will be reborn," he said with a satisfied smile.

Touya stared at him for a while. Now that he said that, it was just then that Touya realized a new beginning ahead of them. With the Heir of Li still alive, a new war would most probably broke out again between them and the Lottuse's forces. It's impossible that the Prince of Li would just leave his people with the Lottuse's.

"Yeah," Touya agreed.

"First things first though. We have to make sure that the Prince of Li get well soon then we'll hold a meeting for our Nations future plans," Iain went on.

Touya smiled to himself. _'So I'm not the only one who's worried about the 'future',' _he thought. "That's right. After that I'm sure the restoration of the Li Kingdom would be top priority," he told him.

Iain nodded, "And then the Ceremony."

Touya closed his eyes and nodded, "Right." He opened his eyes and lowered his gaze. Everything was going out just fine as of now. The Lottuse hadn't made a move to pursue them after they left their land. The Lottuse's forces might've declined a great deal after their surprised attack. "Well at least we won't have to worry too much," Touya said.

"For now," Iain corrected him.

"Yeah… for now," Touya said in a low voice. He took a deep breath and looked at Iain, "Thank you."

A smile slowly curled at Iain's lips as he lowered his head, "What are you thanking me for?" he begun. He looked back at him and smiled, "We are The Three Great Nations after all."

Touya smiled. For once, he looked at Iain as the King of Souma and not as a kid in which he loathed.

* * *

The Souma and the Daidouji Fleets had arrived at the Souma Frontier before dawn. Iain insisted that they rest there for a day before returning to their own country but Touya declined and so the Daidouji Fleet left after a short while. Iain was a bit disappointed since he hadn't seen Sakura but he just decided that he'll go visit them after everything had settled down. 

When the Touya and the others arrived at the Daidouji Castle, Syaoran and Yukito was immediately brought inside and was taken to the Guest's rooms inside the castle. Sakura wanted to look after them but Touya disagreed and told her and Tomoyo to wait for him at the Throne Room.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. They were both sitting on the couch inside the Throne Room.

"I wonder what's wrong," she started. "Onii-chan looked really mad, don't you think Tomoyo-chan?" she asked.

Tomoyo just smiled at her and said, "I think he's just concerned about his little sister."

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at her confused. She's not sure what Tomoyo meant about _'concerned about his little sister'_. She's Touya's only sister right? But what could he possibly be concerned about?

After a few minutes, the soldiers standing guard at the door outside the room opened the door upon Touya's arrival. Both Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and Touya approached them.

"Sit," he told them.

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances but did what they were told. When Touya sat down at the couch across were they were sitting, he cleared his throat and stared at Sakura sternly.

"Now start," he said.

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at him blankly. She didn't quite understand what he wanted her to tell him.

Touya's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "The Prince of Li," he said.

"The Prince of Li?" Sakura was lost now. What does her brother wanted from the Prince of Li?

"Just tell me what's going on between you and that gaki!" Touya yelled.

Question marks were now floating above Sakura. "'Going_ on between_—," she froze upon realizing what Touya had said. "Hooee!" she screeched, her face as red as a tomato.

Tomoyo couldn't help giggling at them. She just loved Touya and Sakura conversations.

(A/N lol)

Sakura glared at him, "What do you mean _'going on between me and that….'_ He's name is Li-kun!"

Touya glowered at her, "I don't like the way you're always defending him. I'll call him whatever I like, got that kaijuu?"

"I am not a kaijuu!"

Tomoyo giggled some more. _'Yare yare….'_ She thought.

(A/N yeah…. I second that Tomoyo lol)

"Just tell me what's going on between you and him," Touya repeated.

Sakura fell silent for a while but answered while blushing furiously, "There's nothing going on between me and Li-kun."

"Then how do you explain that look on your face?"

Sakura reddened some more. "What look on my face?" she looked at Tomoyo. "There is nothing in my face right Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo just chuckled. She's really enjoying this conversation.

(A/N lol)

"Cut the act. You told me that when Tomoyo got kidnapped by that Lottuse guy you met the gaki. What happened?"

"I already told you his got a name and it's Li-kun!"

"Just answer me!"

"There is nothing to tell. After we met we went back to where Tomoyo and I got separated to search for her," Sakura told him.

"And after that?"

"Well we found out Tomoyo's not there so we decided to call it a night and looked for her the following day," Sakura answered. She was not enjoying this conversation.

"And?"

"We went back to the inn."

"Where did he stay?"

Sakura felt her face started to flush, "To the inn of course!"

"Where in the inn?"

"T-To the room….." Sakura was flushing furiously now.

"Room where?"

"Oh come on onii-chan!"

"Room where?" Touya repeated trying his best not to explode.

"R-Room where Tomoyo and I were staying…." Sakura answered in a small voice.

Touya stood up, "You stayed in the same room with that gaki?" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that? We stayed on a same roof before. Not to mention that when Takka-sensei went back here, we stayed there on our own."

"What happened before is different from now," Touya was really pissed off now. He had tried his best to protect his sister from Iain but why can't he let this gaki stay away from his sister? "I don't want you going near him again, do you understand?"

Sakura frowned, "Onii-chan that is—."

"You're being too harsh on her Your Highness. Please calm down," a voice spoke at the door.

The three of them turned to face the owner of the voice, although they already knew who it was.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed and reddened.

"Yuki…." Touya frowned at him. "What are you—?"

"I was really surprised when I woke up. I was already here and so I decided to go here and ask what happened," Yukito told them.

Tomoyo smiled and stood up, "Are you feeling okay now Yukito-san?"

Yukito smiled and nodded, "Hai, arigato."

Tomoyo gestured him to take a seat.

Sakura sighed and smiled. _'Yukito-san's fine. That's good,'_ she thought in relief.

"Anyway, don't be too harsh on her Your Highness. What you wanted Sakura-chan to do was against the tie of friendship the Daidouji Kingdom had vowed to the Li's," Yukito reminded him with a smile.

Touya shrugged but didn't say a word.

Sakura looked at her brother then at Yukito. She's really impressed at how Yukito could easily calm her brother down. _'So I guess this is how tight their friendship is,'_ she thought with a smile. She glanced at Tomoyo's direction and smiled as their eyes met. _'Just like Tomoyo-chan and me,' _she thought.

Tomoyo smiled back. She read Sakura's thoughts and she couldn't agree more.

"By the way," Touya looked at Yukito. "You don't remember anything that had happened don't you?"

"Well that's what I wanted to know actually," Yukito answered with an uneasy smile.

Touya shook his head and sighed, "You're really hopeless." Yukito just laughed softly while Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help sweat dropping at them.

(A/N they're all hopeless….. tsk tsk lol)

* * *

Mizuki smiled and nodded. "Yes, that is correct," she told Fujitaka. 

Fujitaka shook his head in disbelief, "I can't— but how—." He didn't know how to react. A mixture of disbelief and amazement was all he felt.

Mizuki couldn't help chuckling at him. She looked at the clipboard she was holding and handed it to him. "I believe we should be preparing to go back to the Daidouji Kingdom," she said.

Fujitaka nodded, "Why of course. I'll just tell Takka about the good news." With that he left the room.

Mizuki had told Fujitaka that she already figured out how to cure Queen Sonomi and he was really delighted about it.

Mizuki smiled to herself and lowered her head. She looked back at her desk and saw the picture once again. _'I guess our paths crossing once more couldn't be helped huh?'_ she thought. Just then a knock was heard on the door.

"Kaho-sempai?" a girl's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Mizuki looked at the door and smiled. "Come in," she told the girl.

A girl entered the room. She was dressed in a Chinese outfit in black color. She was wearing a hat that had a veil which blocked her face. "You called for me?" she asked.

Mizuki nodded her head, "We are going to the Daidouji Kingdom."

The girl raised her head a bit and with her ruby red eyes she looked back at Mizuki with wide eyes. "We are going back to the earth?" she repeated in a small voice. Mizuki just smiled at her and nodded her head.

(A/N ooohhh…… lol)

* * *

Touya decided to leave the 'Yue-Keroberos' part when he told Yukito about what happened. Sakura and Tomoyo also understand that so they just kept quiet. After about an hour Sakura felt her exhaustion at last and so Touya had told both her and Tomoyo to take a rest. He on the other hand, with Yukito contacted Fujitaka and Takka to tell them about everything that had happened. 

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. Tomoyo looked at her, "You're pretty worn out Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at her and smiled, "Well we had a rough night. Anyway, I'm a little sleepy but I still got energy left."

"Still have the energy to visit the Prince of Li?" Tomoyo asked her with a smile.

"Yeah I still have the— Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura reddened.

Tomoyo chuckled at her reaction. "Come on Sakura, I'm sure you wanna know how he is," she said knowingly. Sakura avoided Tomoyo's eyes and lowered her gaze. She didn't need her to tell her that frankly because she's right. She wanted to know if Syaoran was doing fine now.

Tomoyo took Sakura's hands and she started pulling her, "Let's go."

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at her in bewilderment. "T-Tomoyo-chan wait!" she exclaimed when Tomoyo started to walk a little faster.

* * *

"_I will keep my word and let you live for now, Heir of Li. But when that time comes, where we have to meet again… I hope you won't hold back on me." Eriol told Syaoran._

_Syaoran glowered at him and with all the last strength he could mustered, he answered, "Don't worry…. I'll have my revenge next time…."_

_Eriol sniggered, "I'll be expecting that…."_

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and all that he could make out was deep blue curtains on the sides. _'Blue curtains…?'_ he narrowed his eyes and slowly his vision finally cleared. His eyes widen and he got up immediately after examining his surrounding. When he got up, he felt his rib ached. _'Argh… a broken rib huh?'_ he thought and once again he studied his surrounding.

His on a four-posters bed with deep blue velvet curtains. The whole room was decorated in shades of blue and there's a balcony on the left, although the royal blue curtains were blocking the view to the outside.

'_Where am I…?'_ he wondered. His head started to ache as he tried to recall the early event. He placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. He remembered something about waking up on a room where a man he didn't recognize was and…. _'Kinomoto….'_ An image of Sakura crossed his mind. He opened his eyes and remembered that after he had awakened a doctor had given him a tranquilizer.

Syaoran studied his surrounding once more before he got up from bed. He felt his knees quiver as his feet touched the carpeted floor. He balanced himself for a moment and once he felt his regained his strength he started his way to the balcony. Very slowly, he pulled the curtains to the side and the sun's light spread inside the room. Syaoran blocked his eyes from the sun's light and when he had adapted to its brilliance he lowered his hand and looked at the scene in front of him.

He assumed that his inside a room no lower than the third floor of the Castle because he could make out the ocean from where he was. He opened the door to the balcony and saw the floor covered with snow. _'Well I'm certainly not in the Lottuse,'_ he thought as he looked at the ocean once again.

The surface of the ocean had been frozen and it glimmered beautifully within the sun's light. _'The Souma's weather is similar to ours…. So that leaves to the Daidouji.'_ He shivered as a cold wind brushed his skin. _'I hate cold weather,'_ he thought gloomily.

For a minute he just stood there admiring the scene in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time after his clan had been annihilated, he felt peace. The breeze may be very cold for him but somehow, it also warmed his heart. Finally, he was free.

Syaoran opened his eyes when he heard a soft click at his back, as if a knob had been turned. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was, because he felt her. He may not be able to sense her before but somehow, now that he's inside the Daidouji Territory, he could feel her, as if she's right beside him.

Sakura couldn't describe the emotions that had engulfed her very heart at the sight of Syaoran. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened them once again she smiled and slowly moved closer to him.

"I know this isn't really your hometown but…. Okaeri nasai Li-kun," Sakura greeted.

Syaoran lowered his head. A smile slowly crept at the side of his lips. "Ahh," he said as he turned to look at her. "Tadaima," he smiled at her.

Tomoyo smiled at them. For her, this scene was like one of those romantic novels she had read. _'Oh Sakura-chan…. '_ she thought.

(A/N waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lol)

After a few minutes, Tomoyo had asked the servants to serve them breakfast and some tea. When the balcony was prepared, with a table and three chairs, the servants had laid their breakfasts there.

The weather was quite cold and so Sakura made sure that Syaoran was properly dressed to warm him up. She remembered how he dislikes cold weather. When they were all seated and had started on their food, Syaoran placed the Li Treasure on the table facing Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at the box then back at Syaoran. Tomoyo was quietly looking at them.

"It's yours, remember?" Syaoran reminded her. Sakura stared at him, "I do but I don't understand. You looked for that to give it back to me?"

Syaoran looked away and glanced at the ocean at his left. "I didn't look for it. He gave it to me," he answered.

"He?" Sakura asked confused.

Syaoran took a deep breath and nodded his head, "The Lottuse Trump Card."

Sakura stared at him in confusion, "The Thief Card? But I don't understand. Why would he do that?"

(A/N lol)

Tomoyo fell silent after realizing who they were talking about. She lowered her gaze and reached for her cup and sipped on it.

"He's a very strange one," he answered and looked back at her.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind at the tea's fragrance but she couldn't. _'Yes he is… a very strange and mysterious one…. Unpredictable…'_ she thought.

"But he had his reasons," Syaoran went on.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him. "Reasons?" Sakura repeated.

Syaoran nodded, "He told me everything that I have to know. And as for you, he returned the box and asked me to tell you that, next time make use of them wisely."

'_Make use of them… wisely?' _she wondered. She reached out for the box and opened them. She gasped as she saw what's inside the box. "All of the Cards that were recently taken are here!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo also looked at her. She's not sure of what to think of Eriol anymore.

"Even the Cards that the girl with wing ears had taken are here…. But I don't understand… why…?" Sakura looked back at Syaoran who was looking back at her with a solemn look on his face.

"Li-kun, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

Syaoran lowered his gaze and recalled everything that Eriol had told him. "That man…. He… he suffered because of my Clan— no…. our Clan," he started.

Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes widen. "_'Suffered because of….'_" Tomoyo was not sure if she had heard him right but staring at his eyes, she knew she had heard right.

"What do you mean Li-kun?" Sakura asked. She's really lost now. Everything was too complicated for her to comprehend immediately.

"You heard me right. He suffered because of the Li Clan. The clan that he was once part of as well," Syaoran told them.

* * *

At that very moment, a yellow stuff animal with wings was trying to break out from Sakura's room. Sakura had locked all the doors and windows of her room earlier in case someone entered and saw a weird looking stuff toy. 

(A/N lol)

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! OI! DON"T TELL ME YOU'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!" Keroberos shouted.

(A/N the door sweat drops lol)

* * *

(A/N yes it's a cliffhanger lol but at least I'd given you a taste of what's next err I hope I did lol 

Poor Kero lol Anyway thanks for all the reviews! (smiles)

I now I already said thanks but I'm asking for them again XP

RR pls! next chap will be up err in about two days? Anyway I'll update very soon (smiles)

Again RR plssssssssssssssssssssssss and thank you very much (smiles))


	37. The Revelation Part II

**Disclaimer:** okay I'm not really sure how to apologize for my absence… I know I really should avoid making promises and not fulfilling them (sighs) anyway I'll update two chaps today so hope you'll wait for the other one and that you'll forgive me now (/wah) lol

**Greki** hmm lemme see lol yep I think it is (smiles) thanks for the review! XD and sorry for the late follow up XP

**Realsmartz** sorry for the late update XD I got mixed up with my sched lol anyway, well thanks for reading and reviewing (smiles)

**Prozacfairy** yep (smiles) there's going to be a lot of explaining and kawaii moments for our main characters now so just wait for it XD

**Emerald Snow** yo! Lol how's it going XD anyway I think you'll gonna love the next chapters after this…. I'll be putting up more kawaii and hmm funny scenes for both Sakura and Syaoran (smiles)

**AfGhAnCuTiE**don't worry they just knew each other err… I'll explain that here (smiles) sorry for that cliffhanger lol I just can't help it XD

**shortygirl333**here's the next chap XD sorry I'm late though anyway thanks for reading (smiles) by the way…. The story would be a secret for now lol

**IAMSOAP**lol actually I didn't know how to end last chapter but then Keroberos crossed my mind and I was like 'Oh no! I totally forgot about Kero!' lol anyway, I think that'll be Keroberos' reaction if he was forgotten XP

**MysticMoonEmpress **you can say that again lol Well thanks for waiting (smiles) here's another chapter and well I'll update the next one today as well so hope you'll enjoy both chapters (smiles) thanks

**donut **kinda lol anyway you'll read more about it here (smiles) hmm if you think this chaps a little too short err don't worry I'll update the next chap later today (smiles) enjoy reading :D

**MunChixD**XD I'm glad you enjoyed that chap (smiles) here's another chapter and later I'll update the next chap (smiles) thanks again XD

**BriAnna** thank you (smiles) here's the next chap! XD oh I think you'll enjoy the next chapters after this one… with all the others characters getting together at last lol XP

**Fairy Dust Angel**well it's like this… after the global warming all humans had to leave the Earth and build a Colonial Satellite in space that'll serve as their home. Those Colonial Satellites were like big ships were people can live (smiles), when a new continent surfaced the Earth mankind went back to Earth to live there once again. Although there were people who didn't left the Colonial Satellite (smiles) well hope I didn't confuse you there XD

**dangerous emerald**thank you (smiles) then I'll make sure that you won't regret reading further chaps XD thanks for enjoying the story (smiles)

**Akum** lol thanks (smiles) hope you'll look forward to the next one XD

**crystalstarlight **wah I'm so sorry I know I did said that I'll be updating soon err… but the thing was I didn't expect that we'll be going back home the day that I promised to update. I'm on a vacation that time you see, with my family XP. Anyway when we returned I had to do a lot of things… Well, to make up for the broken promise I decided to update two chaps (smiles) I'll be updating the next chap later so hope you'll enjoy it XD

**lady-water-dragon**thanks (smiles) lol hmm well after the revelation part we'll be having more kawaii and funny scenes with our beloved pair lol Oh its…. Our beloved pair plus a ruby eyed girl XP

**regina-terrae**thank you (smiles) I hope you'll enjoy reading the next chapters as well XD

**animefan518 **well here's the next chapter and sorry for being late again (/wah) I really should avoid updating late (sigh) anyway I'll update the next chapter later today so hope you'll enjoy them (smiles) thank you very much XD

**lexyV105**sorry err I don't think they'll be doing that for the moment… Hmm but maybe an almost-doing-it scenes will come up XP anyway sorry again and thanks (smiles)

**Kawaii Selene**you're right about that! Lol XD well we'll be having more funny scenes between them and I wonder what'll happen if a ruby eyed girl join in….(/wah) I think it's going to be a big riot! Lol

**lor** not at all (smiles) and sure I'll keep on updating XD thanks for enjoying the story too (smiles) I'll still do my best to make all of you enjoy it XD

**Minchi **thank you (smiles) well you're right about that and we'll be having more kawaii and funny scenes for them too lol thanks for enjoying the story (smiles)

**sakura12 **it's a ET and SS coupling don't worry (smiles) and thank you very much XD I'm glad you're enjoying the story (smiles) I'll be updating two chapters today so hope you'll look forward to the next one XD thanks again (smiles)

**Windflight**no problem (smiles) thanks for reading and the review as well XD I'll update as soon as I can so don't worry if I placed a cliffhanger well I don't think I've placed a cliffhanger for this chap though XP thanks again (smiles)

**litlove-anime **don't worry I will update as fast as I can (smiles) thanks for enjoying the story XD hope you'll look forward to the next chapters as well (smiles) thank you very much XD

**review lord**thank you very much (smiles) yep I'm back and here's another chap to satisfy your reading pleasure…. Hmm well I hope its satisfying lol (smiles) well I'll look forward to you're ideas and predictions for next time lol XD

**Queeney **sure (smiles) hmm I'll update the next chap later this day too XD hope you'll enjoy reading it (smiles) thank you very much

**phoenix.tearx**thank you XD no problem…. Well here's the follow up chapter for last chap and hmm more kawaii and funny scenes for SS coupling for the next chaps lol Well if there's a ruby eyed girl mixed on the scenes it'll definitely turn out really funny don't you think XP

**keruchan **well doing that to Keroberos made him look more adorable actually lol

**snowqueen **lol quite enthusiastic aren't we? (smiles) well here's another chapter err two chapters should I say? (smiles) I'll update the next one later so hope you'll enjoy reading XD and about Eriol…. He's having visions about a past life (smiles)

**Adenna-chan**sure (smiles) hmm I can't tell you about it for now but… hmm oh okay lol this story is a SS ET fic after all (smiles) anyway, we'll have to wait for ET's love to bloom for the next chapters though XD

**youkaigirl64**sorry for the cliffhanger XP couldn't help myself lol well here's the next chapter to make up for updating late again, I'll be updating another chap later today XD thank you very much (smiles)

**TeDDieBeaRZ **wow thank you very much (smiles) that was really nice and sweet of you thanks again XD anyway I'll be pairing up others too but we'll focus on SS and ET XD hope you'll look forward to the next chapters (smiles) again, thank you very much XD

Well here's the follow up chap for last times chapter XD I know it's a bit late but hope you'll like it too

Enjoy reading everyone (smiles)

**Chapter 36:**

_**The Revelation (Part II)**_

"'_Was part of the Li's….?'_" Tomoyo stared at Syaoran in disbelief. Even Sakura was thunderstruck by what she heard. Could that explain why Eriol could summon the Guardians as well? But what about the Cards, what's the reason why he didn't need any Key to use the Cards?

Syaoran nodded his head, "Yes he was."

"But… that is…." Sakura stared at him very hard. "Are you sure that he didn't lie to you?" she asked.

Syaoran lowered his head, "I wanted it to be all lies but…. He holds evidence."

"He could've faked them!" Sakura tried to reason. Syaoran shook his head. He looked at them once again, "The evidence he have and from what he had told me… I've read about it from the Li's History. A very similar story from what he had told me."

"And that would be?" Tomoyo urged him to go on.

"The Li Clan had an order. No one from our clan was allowed to unite with a commoner especially without Spiritual Powers or the ability to call upon the Guardians. For generations, a fix marriage amongst us was arranged," he started.

Sakura's sleepiness suddenly disappeared. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to know what that Thief Card told Syaoran and how he made him believed that it was the truth and no lies.

(A/N okay I just can't help calling Eriol that too lol)

Both Tomoyo and Sakura listened to him. They were both hanging on to his next words. "Thirty years had already passed since someone from our Clan neglected that order and married a commoner. If that person was a normal Li member the High Councils might've overlooked the matter but no. That person or rather, that lady was a royal blood," Syaoran went on. He lowered his head and closed his eyes and recalled Eriol's words.

"And that lady… was my father's older sister. And she's Eriol's mother," Syaoran looked at them.

Tomoyo gasped at this knowledge. _'Brother and sister? And the Lottuse Trump Card and the Heir of Li are cousins…?'_ she thought in despair. Sakura stared at him blankly. She couldn't believe what she heard. The Lottuse Trump Card and the Prince of Li weren't only from the same Clan but also blood-related? "How can that be…?" Was what Sakura could only reply.

* * *

Touya frowned when Yukito told him that they received a negative response when they were trying to contact Fujitaka and Takka at the Satellite. "They told me to contact them in that code," he told Yukito. 

Yukito lowered his gaze with a concern look on his face, "Well maybe they're not there? But…. I don't think Kinimoto-san and Takka-sensei would be that careless not to leave a message."

"Hmm…." Touya leaned on his chair and rested his left hand on his chin. "Usually if something happens I would sense it somehow but surprisingly, I don't feel worried at all," he said and looked back at Yukito.

Yukito looked back at him and smiled, "Well if that's what you say then I guess we shouldn't be worried."

Touya raised an eyebrow, "And what do you mean? I sensing no danger about this matter don't mean I'm right."

"The High Priest of the Daidouji Temple acknowledges your ability to foresee danger," Yukito said. "And I believe in it too," he told him with a smile.

Touya's eyebrows narrowed at his statement. "And what am I? An oracle that could only sense misfortunes?" he grunted.

Yukito chuckled at him but shook his head, "Gomen, I didn't really mean it that way."

Touya sighed and shook his head, "Never mind, we still have to investigate this matter."

"Then I suggest that you leave the rest to me and that you take a rest," Yukito told him with a smile. Touya didn't argue with his notion. He really needed it now. He felt his eyes were about to drop lose from his eye socket. He nodded his head and took a deep breath, "I'm counting on you."

Yukito watched as he left the room with his three attendants. He smiled to himself and took out a sheet of paper he was hiding under the sleeves of his robes. It was the reply they received when they used the codes Fujitaka told them when contacting them. He didn't mean to lie but Fujitaka had instructed him not to inform Touya and the others about their return.

* * *

"My father was crowned King of Li when his sister married the commoner. Father got married as well and everyone thought everything will be fine. But my Grandfather, being the Head of the Li High Council didn't want to overlook an outsider's blood to mingle amongst us. Three years later when father's sister got pregnant, my grandfather issued an order that the child be killed." Syaoran heard Tomoyo gasped but Sakura remained silent. She was listening to his words solemnly. Syaoran took a deep breath and recalled everything that Eriol had told him as if he was trying to recall a novel that he had read…. 

Ryuren tried to avoid further damage to the Li Clan. He managed to change his Father's mind on disposing the child telling him that the child didn't know anything that was happening around him. That they should at least spare his life and let him live. The Head of the Li High Council, having great trust to Ryuren spared the child but in return, the child wouldn't be recognized as part of the Li.

Everything was doing fine. Even if the child was not recognized as a Li member and that Ryuren's sister were banned from the Castle grounds, King Ryuren still sees to it that she and her family was properly taken care of. Everything would've worked out fine but…. When Yelan, Ryuren's wife got pregnant for her last child, everything changed.

The High Council blessed the child. In doing so, they saw that the Guardians of the Watch Towers had blessed the child with great power. It was said that the Guardians had smiled upon the child giving him great talent and potentials. That child was named Li Xiao Lang, the next one in line to the throne.

But as the ceremony was going on, Ryuren's sister tried to control herself for not going to the temple and bawl at them that her child has more potentials than their so-called Heir of Li. Because no one knew besides her and her husband that her child, Eriol was not only blessed with vast potentials as a Guardian Summoner but he also had Clow Reed's symbol. Her child, Eriol, was not only blessed by the Guardians but also by the greatest Sorcerer the Li Clan had ever had, Clow Reed.

Ryuren's sister thought that if she's not to go to the ceremony everything would be okay but little does she know that her husband had already went to the Li Sacred Grounds and had already made the biggest mistake he had ever made. He told them about Eriol's gift.

The Li High Council accused him of making counterfeit against the Heir of Li and their sentence for him was death. A war amongst the Li Clan broke out because of High Council's decision. Soon they found out that the Hiiragizawa's were actually successor of the Reed Clan although their powers weren't as potent as of the Li's.

As the war was in progress, Ryuren's sister decided to save Eriol by placing him on a capsule and letting him escape the Li Colony. After Eriol escaped, the Hiiragizawa slowly fell. The Li High Council didn't want this matter be known outside the Colony and so they annihilated the Hiiragizawa and they erased their very existence.

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at Sakura and Tomoyo who fell silent. Sakura lowered her head not knowing what to say. Tomoyo on the other hand looked at Syaoran with somber eyes.

There was a moment silence and Tomoyo turned her gaze on the ocean.

"Still…." Sakura broke the silence. Both Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at her. "I don't understand…. If he wanted revenge… why does everyone else must suffer? I know that his family had been annihilated but… just because your family got killed, does it mean that you must kill too?"

Syaoran stared at her silently. He could feel her sadness just by staring at her emerald eyes.

"Sakura-chan…." Tomoyo could only mutter.

"Didn't his mother saved him so that he could live?" Sakura was looking at Syaoran. "It's not like his mother saved him because she wanted him to avenge them right?" she was saying.

She had triggered something inside Syaoran's heart. She had a point there. No mother would want her child dirty his hands just for their sake. His mother wouldn't want that too. _'Of course she wouldn't want that…,' _Syaoran thought as he avoided Sakura's eyes. Her eyes were piercing right through his heart. Her words pained him too. She was right at some point yet he too wanted revenge for his Clan.

Sakura stared at Syaoran for a moment before lowering her head. "I guess I'm wrong huh?" she said softly.

Syaoran looked back at her. He didn't expect that she was actually asking for his opinion.

"Of course you're right Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo immediately told her. "It's just that… he, the Lottuse Trump Card doesn't understand that," she added.

Sakura smiled feebly and looked at Tomoyo, "That's alright Tomoyo-chan." She looked back at Syaoran and smiled sympathetically, "I guess I'm in no position to spout my own opinions about this matter right Li-kun? After all, you also wanted to avenge your Clan."

Syaoran just stared at her and didn't say a word. He couldn't tell her that all he ever wanted to do after his Clan was destroyed was to take revenge and rebuild his Kingdom. He couldn't tell her that that's the very reason why he's still here. Why he never give up no matter what happened.

Syaoran lowered his head. He stood up and looked at Tomoyo, "Princess, if it won't be too much of a bother I would like to have a word with both the ruler of the Daidouji and the Souma Kingdoms."

Tomoyo stared at him in surprise for a moment before she nodded her head, "H-Hai."

Syaoran lowered his head in respect, "Thank you very much."

'_Li-kun….'_ Sakura looked at him. She didn't know why but somehow it felt like she was looking at a different Li from the Li that she had known. It pained her. She didn't understand why the sight of the Heir of Li now pained her so much. _'I guess… this is it then, nee Li-kun….' _she thought.

* * *

Sakura went to her room. She was feeling really down and she didn't quite understand why. She should be happy because Li was alright and finally the Li Clan would be rebuilt. But why was she feeling so depressed? She had felt this sentiment before. It was when her mother had passed away. _'But Li-kun is fine now. He'll be the new ruler of the Li Clan and… and….'_

_And what?_

A small voice asked from inside her. Sakura stopped midway on turning the knob of her room. She closed her eyes and placed both her hands on her chest. She could feel her heart throb inside. _'What will happen then…?'_ she asked herself. Taking a deep breath she turned the door knob to her room and went inside.

She was about to close the doors when, as she was turning her gaze inside the room, a yellow colored stuff figure appeared from nowhere.

"What's the big idea of locking me in here huh?" Keroberos screamed.

Sakura was stupefied for a moment. She blinked once, then twice before….

"HOOOOEEEEEE!" was heard through the Castle's hallway.

* * *

At the Colonial Satellite, a girl dressed in black with ruby red eyes stared outside the windows of her room. There she could see the Earth. "The Earth huh?" she muttered under her breath. 

Mizuki looked at her direction. She couldn't help feeling sympathetic towards her. "I guess you're not prepared to go there just yet," she started.

The girl lowered her head and held her hands tightly. She closed her eyes and didn't say a word.

Mizuki locked her suitcase and walked towards her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulder. The girl was surprised for a moment but she lifted her head and looked at the Earth once more. Mizuki still had her arms around her from the back. "But I could sense something really amusing," she whispered to the girl.

"Something amusing?" the girl turned her head to have a better look at her. Mizuki pulled away and placed her hands at the girl's shoulders. She smiled and said, "Hai."

The girl lowered her head once more but Mizuki held her chin and raised her face towards hers. "Now now, you don't have to look so down. I'm sure something really nice will happen once we go back to Earth," she assured her.

The girl looked back at her once again and suppressed a smile.

Mizuki leaned forward and gave her another warm hug and whispered something in her ears that made the girl's eyes grew big.

* * *

Takka locked his suitcase and stood up straight. He looked at Fujitaka who was also packing his things at the bed beside his. "All packed?" he asked. 

Fujitaka straightened up. He looked back at Takka and smiled, "Hai."

Takka smiled back and turned his head towards the windows. They could see the Earth perfectly from there. "At last, we'll be coming home," he said.

Fujitaka looked outside the window too and nodded his head, "I wonder how everyone is doing."

Takka just smiled and somehow he felt something really nice was waiting for them back home.

* * *

At the Lottuse Kingdom, Chiharu stood at the center of room. Eriol was looking at her. Taking a deep breath Chiharu lifted her head and looked at Eriol. "I had made my decision Eriol-kun," she started. 

Eriol remained silent as he watched her. He saw her tightened her grip on both her hands and took a deep breath once again. "As the Princess of Lottuse, I shall be of aid for thy Kingdom's sake," she declared.

A smile slowly crept at Eriol's lips as Chiharu went on.

"I shall render thee thy authority for my gift. My gift is all yours," Chiharu finished. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. _'This is for the Kingdom's sake….'_ She reminded herself.

"Then I assure thee that thy gift will not be use for egocentric reason," Eriol told her and gave her a reassuring smile.

Chiharu looked at him and couldn't help feeling relaxed. She doubted him awhile ago but somehow her doubts had been washed away hearing him say such assuring words and seeing him smile. _'It's alright,'_ she thought, _'Everything's going to be fine. I had made the right decision in entrusting my ability to Eriol-kun. There is nothing to be afraid of. I know can trust Eriol-kun….' _Chiharu smiled back at him.

* * *

Back at the Daidouji Kingdom, because Syaoran had requested audience for both ruler of the Daidouji and Souma Kingdom, Tomoyo immediately talked to Yukito to arrange a meeting. 

"Well I didn't expect the Prince of Li to be making his move right after coming back," Yukito commented.

Tomoyo nodded her head, "I think he doesn't want to waste time."

"But he should be looking after his self for now. I heard that he's badly injured," he told her.

Tomoyo lowered her head and turned her head on the window. "He is. But I understand how he feels," she said.

Yukito watched her for a moment. He could sense something bothering her but he couldn't bring his self to ask. He took a deep breath and lowered his head in curtsy. "I shall take my leave now, Tomoyo-hime," he told her.

Tomoyo only nodded her head in reply. Yukito stared at her for a while before making his way out Tomoyo's room. He gazed at her for the last time before closing the door behind him.

'_Is that why you have such somber eyes…?' _Tomoyo wondered as a thought of Eriol crossed her mind.

* * *

Sakura watched Keroberos with a bewildered expression on her face. She couldn't believe that someone so small could easily stuff a plate full of cookies in his mouth on one shot. _'Okay so he isn't really small… err— well at least he's supposed to be one of the Guardians of the Cards, right?'_ she thought skeptically. 

Keroberos swallowed all the sweets in one gulped and thrust his fist in the air. "Aiyaah! I never expected the Daidouji sweets' are really good!" he commented. He looked at Sakura once more and demanded, "I want more."

Sakura almost fell of her chair.

It has been half an hour since she arrived at her room and he shouted at her for locking him up. To show her apologies, she offered him some of her father's sweets she had kept at her sweets drawer. Keroberos though, was bold enough to demand more helpings.

Sakura watched Keroberos once again as he stuffed himself for his sixth helping. She couldn't help smiling to herself. When she entered earlier and Keroberos scowled at her she thought she was done for. After all, he's one of the Guardians of the Cards. But her moment of relief didn't last long when a thought of the Prince of Li crossed her mind. She took a deep breath as she pondered with her thoughts, _'Li-kun….'_

Despite the fact that Keroberos was busily stuffing his self up, he was also keenly examining Sakura. He wasn't expecting that at such a young age, this girl had managed to use the Cards, not once but a lot of times, all in one day. _'I wonder if she's a Reed descendant or a Li,'_ he thought, _'Might as well start asking.'_

Keroberos sat back as he finished the last cookie. "Man that was so delicious! Oi, who made them," he asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura had suddenly snapped back to reality. She stared back at him and answered, "Oh! M-My father made them, Keroberos-san." She smiled at the thought of her father. "He's really good at baking sweets," she added.

"Really…? Hmm… I thought these sweets were a Daidouji made, oh well."

"Well it is. Err…. How will I put it," she added as she saw the bizarre look on his face. "Well we are from the Daidouji Kingdom after all."

Keroberos frowned at her, "Wait. You're really from here? I mean, you're not a Reed or a Li descendant?"

Sakura wanted to scold herself for turning red all of a sudden. She didn't know why it made her blush when Keroberos thought she's a Li descendant. "N-No. We are— I mean— I'm a Kinomoto and well no relation to the Li's," she stuttered feeling so nervous all of a sudden.

'_I see…. She's a Kinomoto. That explains why the Cards were at her possession,' _Keroberos thought. "Now Kinomoto-san— what's you're name again?"

"Oh! It's Sakura…. Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura's fine," she answered promptly.

"Sakura, fill me with the current situation. Who was that kid with the Li Crest? And the other kid that had Clow's symbol," Keroberos started.

Sakura fell silent for a while. She lowered her head and stared at her hands. It didn't surprise her about him wanting to know about them. It's his right to know. He's not only connected to the Cards but he's also related to Li's.

"I can tell you about the first one but I don't think I'm the right person to ask about the other one," Sakura said at last. She looked up at Keroberos who had a serious look in his face.

"I figured you'd say that. Now spill," he said.

Sakura took a deep breath and started telling him everything that she knew he had to know.

* * *

(A/N okay at last I'm done with this chap lol 

Well hope you'll look forward to the next chap which I'll be uploading later today (smiles)

Thanks for waiting and reading XD

RR please XD sorry I'm used to asking for them now lol)


	38. Canny Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **lol I fell asleep and the next thing I know it was already dark outside (swt) anyway thanks for all those who reviewed. I wasn't really expecting them since I was suppose to update this chap soon but because I woke up late… err… just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed XD

**Windflight **lol well here's another one XD hope you'll enjoy it

**Akum** sorry about that XD anyway here's another one (smiles)

**Modoki Mokona** thank you so much (smiles) and sorry it took me so long to update again. Got mixed up with my sched lol XD I'll be updating another chap soon and it's going to be a long one (smiles)

**Lady Golden Flower** lol you're right XD anyway, Sakura may be clueless right now but Tomoyo's with her to make her realize it lol

**FlowerLover** sorry about that. I was in a rush to get started lol anyway I think this chapter isn't that short and not long either…. XD I'll update again soon though and next chapter's a long one (/no1)

**shortygirl333 **well there's no Eriol in this chapter lol I figured I have to focus with SS for a while. Well I'll update again soon so don't worry (smiles)

**youkaigirl64 **sorry I overslept (/wah) I didn't realized I was that tired lol anyway here's the chapter I promised and I'll update again soon (smiles) thanks

**anime flower **they're all going to die in the end… lol just kidding XD the end is a must see…. Err at least I think it's good. Kind a sad but who knows lol all I can say is that you wouldn't regret reading this until the end (smiles)

**Fairy Dust Angel **no problem (smiles) I'll do that, I'll try to squeeze it in my sched lol but I will okay XD thank you very much (smiles)

**phoenix.tearx **well you won't be getting the answers to those questions at this chap XD but you will next chap lol I'll update soon so don't worry (smiles) thank you very much

**blah** sure thing (smiles)

**review lord **lol still I'll look forward to your predictions XD anyway here's another chap and the next chapter will be a long one so just give me time to finish it (smiles) thanks oh and hope I'll get to read some of your predictions by that time lol

**Cherry Blossom Chick **lol thanks (smiles) here's another chapter XD I'll update again soon (smiles) hmm its going to be a long one so I might be late updating it but it won't take me a week that's a fact lol

**MysticMoonEmpress **thank you very much (smiles) glad you liked it XD I'll update again soon (/no1) thanks again XD

**Prozacfairy **don't worry the ending will be… well… uhmm… lol can't say it yet but it's going to be a real good one that's a fact (smiles)

**Princess-Akira **why thank you (smiles) hope you'll look forward to the other chapters XD

**cherriblossomxz **thank you and don't worry I'll update again soon (smiles) thanks again XD

Well thanks for the reviews (smiles)

Here's another chapter and hope you'll enjoy XD

**Chapter 37:**

_**Canny Tomoyo**_

The Great Hall of the Daidouji Castle has been decorated magnificently. Cream color and royal blue décor were hanged at the walls. On each corner, tulips were arranged in an upright manner and gave a majestic outlook to the whole.

Every servant of the Daidouji was busily adding up other décor to the center of the hall and to the door. Some were outside cleaning and also setting up interior. Yukito watched everyone at the entrance and smiled to himself. It seems as if the confusion that had happened the other day didn't happen at all. Everyone, though looked tired, smiles and were having a great time. It's no surprise for him though. The Li Clan will soon have its new King. Not only that, but soon they'll be having guests that he's sure everyone will be surprise to see.

As Yukito turned to leave, he caught sight of the newly appointed servants of the castle. He watched as the little ones run errands for the older servants at the corridor. They weren't frowning like the time he had talked to them on behalf of King Touya. Instead, they were all beaming as they swept or help with the interiors.

Yukito watched as one of the little girls run, with tulips in her arms, almost bumped into one of the older servants. The older servant caught her just in time before her fall. The girl giggled as a lady with glasses came rushing at her side. Yukito remembered the girl. She's the one he had spoken to. _'Naoko-chan,'_ he remembered with a smile.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Naoko apologized to the servant whom little Chiharu bumped into. The servant smiled at her and shook his head, "Not a problem." Still Naoko smiled apologetically at him before she looked at Chiharu and scowled at her, "That's not a nice thing, Chiharu. You should be careful next time."

"Okay," Chiharu answered but still giggling. Naoko just shook her head but smiled at her as she ushered her to deliver the tulips inside the hall. Naoko was about to return on her task, helping with the decors at the sides when she spotted Yukito looking at her. She smiled and lowered her head in respect.

Yukito smiled back as he approached her. "I'm glad you're all doing fine," he said.

Naoko nodded her head, "We are really grateful for your kindness."

Yukito smiled at her as he remembered that it was Tomoyo's decision that they treat them well. They were supposed to be taken under custody at the temple but Tomoyo said that it's okay for them to stay at the castle and be treated as a guest. But Naoko insisted that they rather would serve them than be treated as a guest. For her it doesn't feel right.

"No need to be modest," he told her.

Before Naoko could say another word of gratitude, a voice spoke from behind. "Ara! So you must be the young lady Yukito-san had told me," Tomoyo exclaimed.

Naoko spun around and lowered her head in a curtsy while Yukito looked at Tomoyo and smiled at her. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tomoyo-hime," he greeted.

"Ohayo, Yukito-san," Tomoyo greeted back. She looked at Naoko who still had her head bent low. She smiled and gestured Naoko to stand upright, "That's okay."

Naoko looked at her and couldn't help admiring her. Tomoyo really looked beautiful in her purple dress. It was very simple but elegant on her. Naoko had seen her at the Lottuse Castle but never really got to see her up close. _'She's like an angel,'_ Naoko thought.

"Now now, that's too much Naoko-san. Although it's not the first time I was complimented as an angel," Tomoyo told her and chuckled when she saw her bewildered expression.

'_She read my mind?'_ Naoko wondered in astonishment.

"I did. Sorry, it just comes natural," Tomoyo confessed.

Naoko reddened, "My apologies, Princess."

Tomoyo shook her head, "I should be the one doing that."

Yukito laughed to himself. It never failed to amuse him how a person reacts with Tomoyo's or rather the Daidouji's ability.

Tomoyo looked around and saw the other little ones. She smiled and looked back at Naoko, "Naoko-san, if it won't cause you any trouble, I would like to take you and your friends on a walk around the castle."

"O-Of course, Your Highness."

"Just call me Tomoyo."

"That is…."

Tomoyo looked at Yukito and smiled apologetically, "You wouldn't mind me taking them with me, right Yukito-san?"

Yukito nodded his head and smiled, "You may do as you wish."

"Don't tell Touya-kun about it okay?"

Yukito just smiled knowingly and nodded, "I'll take care of him."

Naoko watched them amazed for a second. She never had known how friendly and humble the Daidouji's were. She had been told that they were very vicious and lethal characteristic, with the talk about the witch who could control destructive cards. Naoko realized that it's really hard to judge people unless you really met them.

"Saa shall we?" Tomoyo beamed at her. Naoko felt at ease when she smiled and nodded her head, "Hai Tomoyo-hime."

Yukito watched as Tomoyo with Naoko and the little ones made their way out to the garden. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath. His face then had been replaced with a thoughtful look as they disappeared from his sight. He still had a very strange feeling about Naoko. It's not because he thinks she's up to something but it's the other way around. He feels there's something about her that she herself wasn't aware of. He had told Touya about it last night. Touya felt the same when he heard Naoko's name but he just told him to keep an eye on her.

'_Naoko Yanagisawa….' _he thought. _'Why does it sound so familiar?'_

(A/N ooohh... mysterious mystery lol)

_

* * *

_

Sakura stared at her big brother anxiously. They were both seated at the patio at Touya's room. He had called for her earlier because they need to discuss some things before the King of Souma arrives and the festivity starts.

Touya shook his head as he looked back at her. "I'm not sure about that," he told her.

"But we can't just let another war erupt between our kingdom and the Lottuse's," Sakura insisted. Touya stared at her sternly, "Look I know how it feels but I can't just make a decision on this matter alone. The King of Souma must have a say on this subject as well as the King of Li."

Something struck in her heart when her brother had addressed Li already as a King of Li. It pained her and she know but wouldn't admit it why. "I know they'll understand," Sakura tried again. "It's for our kingdom's sake too," she added.

"I know that kaijuu but like I said, I can't just make a decision on this matter alone," Touya was beginning to get annoyed, repeating his words. Sakura glared at him when he called her 'kaijuu' once again but she put it aside and tried again. "But if you try to ask them about it… The King of Souma and the King of..." she felt that pain once again. "…Li, that is. I know they'll think it over! They'll respect you're request," she said.

"Okay, let's say they agreed and we tried talking to the Lottuse's. Do you really think they would comply and answer, _'Sure no problem,'_?" Touya snapped back at her. "It's not that easy. First of all, it was us who infiltrated their lands first. You can't expect them to agree about you're 'Cease-fire request'. We were the ones who challenged them." _'But were the ones who suffered a great deal,' _he thought grimly. He remembered that about a quarter of their forces had been wiped out when the Lottuse Trump Card had taken the battle field.

"Yes but—."

"Just stop pretending and say what you really want to say," Touya interrupted her. He'd known her for so long not to realize what those look meant. He's her brother for crying out loud. He knew she's concern about the Lottuse's retaliating after what happened but he also knew that it was least of her worries. He didn't want to admit it but his little sister, though she tried her best to hide it, was worried about that 'brat'.

Sakura reddened and immediately looked away. Her brother was looking at her as if he's an x-ray. He could see right through her. She knew he'd figure it out but she's still baffled about the fact that he could easily read her mind even though he always teases her. _'He's better at this than Tomoyo-chan,'_ she thought.

Touya narrowed his eyes as he watched her, "You just compared me to Tomoyo didn't you."

Sakura sweat dropped, _'Yep, he's better than Tomoyo-chan alright.'_

(A/N lol)

"I just thought that maybe…. Maybe we should settle down for a bit. After the meeting today and the ceremony for the… for the new King of Li… I thought we should focus on rebuilding the Kingdom," she confessed. Well at least, half of it was true.

"That's not for you to decide," Touya told her bluntly.

It really pained her. It did. Just the thought of not being able to interfere with those things, or maybe not really interfere but to voice out her opinion, hurts her. Touya studied her in silence. He didn't like how her sister's eyes looked. He hated that kid from the Li for it, but he also knew that that kid was the only one who could ease her pain. _'Damn that brat. What had he done to my sister?' _he gritted his teeth.

Sakura stared at her hands for a while. She didn't want to admit it but no matter how hard she tried to deny or not think about it, she knew in her heart that she just couldn't bear to think that she's losing something very important to her. She had lost them before and now that she found them once more, she can't bear the fact that she's about to lose it again. _'Li-kun….'_ she closed her eyes trying to push back the tears that started to form in her eyes.

(A/N poor Sakura…. Pls. don't flame me!)

* * *

At the Daidouji castle common room, Syaoran sat outside the veranda. He was fully dressed, with a dark green suit matching it with white pants. He just sat in silence as he stared at the sky. In just a couple of hours, he'll be meeting up with the King of Souma and King of Daidouji. He had been waiting for this, but somehow he felt as if he's not that ready, as if it's not right. _'Having cold feet, huh?'_ he sighed. He rose to his feet and was about to enter inside the room when he heard laughter below to the garden. He recognized the voices and wasn't sure if he's glad to hear them.

Taking a step back, Syaoran looked at the garden and just as he suspected, he saw Naoko with the other kids he had lived with at the fortress. He also saw the Tomoyo with them with her usual smiling face.

"I always thought the Princess of Lottuse has a kind heart," Tomoyo said after Naoko narrated how they end up serving at the Lottuse Castle. Naoko nodded her head, "Chiharu-hime gave us hope," she said. She watched the little ones as they run about the garden, playing a little game of tag.

Tomoyo was also watching them with a smile, "I could see that." She looked at her and added, "I wouldn't have thought that all of you used to be slaves at the Lottuse's fortress."

Naoko smiled uneasily and said, "We were very lucky. If it wasn't for Ron-kun—," she stopped short when she thought of him. She knows he's really not Ron but she's so used to calling him that. She missed him and would do anything to see him again. But with all the confusion that had happened, she doubt that she'll ever see him again. "… We wouldn't be here," she finished her sentence.

Tomoyo looked at her thoughtfully, "Ron-kun?"

Naoko looked at her and suppressed a smile, "He's the one who…." She never got to finish. She fell silent as she saw Syaoran looking down at them from the veranda.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked softly. When Naoko didn't answer, she looked at where she was staring and beamed. "Li-kun!" she exclaimed. She had picked the habit of calling him that to Sakura. Anyway, she's not really sure how to call him and she figured since he's fine with Sakura calling him 'Li-kun' then maybe it's the same for her. "I see that you're already dressed," she observed.

Syaoran didn't answer. He just looked back at Tomoyo and without further ado he went back inside.

Tomoyo suppressed a smile, "He's still as cold as an ice can be. But I figured he's like that because of what—." She stopped when she saw Naoko still looking at the veranda.

'_Ron-kun— No… he's not the Ron-kun you know—knew. Just accept it Naoko. He's the long lost Heir of the Li Kingdom and there is nothing you can do to change that,'_ Naoko scolded herself. Still, even though she tried to sink in that thought, her feelings won't change. And she hated herself for it.

'_Naoko-san….'_ Tomoyo didn't need to read her mind to understand how she felt. Even if she couldn't read other people's mind, she knew a girl in pain. Taking a deep breath she also looked back at the veranda where Syaoran stood just a while ago. _'Heir of Li…. You're one of a lady-killer aren't you?'_ she thought.

(A/N yep you're right about that Tomoyo lol XP)

She was about to speak when she remembered about Syaoran already dressed. "Oh no!" she exclaimed that brought Naoko back to her senses.

"W-What is it Tomoyo-hime?"

Even the others had looked at her in surprise.

She looked at Naoko horrified, "I almost forgot about Sakura's dress!" And with that she hurried back to the castle and looked for Sakura, leaving the others dumbfounded.

* * *

Tomoyo ushered Sakura to sit down in front of the mirror as she started fixing her hair. Sakura was all red on the face as she looked at Tomoyo's reflection.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's alright. I don't think I'll need to get all—."

"Of course you have to! Oh I'm so careless! Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll make sure that by the time the King of Souma reaches the Daidouji frontier you'll be all set," Tomoyo said.

Sakura sighed and could only stare back at her best friend. She knew her too well. Once she set her mind on something there's no stopping her. Especially if it's about getting Sakura dress up.

There was a moment of silence before Tomoyo spoke, "I've talked to Naoko earlier. The girl I told you about last night?" She had told Sakura about Naoko and the little ones last night, after Yukito asked her what must be done. It was Sakura who had influenced her to let them stay, although she does want them to stay as well.

Sakura lightened up and beamed at her, "Really? How are they? Are they all doing fine?" she asked all at once.

"Yes. I see that they're coping up in the castle just fine."

"That's good. I'm glad they're doing fine."

"They used to work at the Lottuse's fortress," Tomoyo started.

Sakura fell silent. She remembered Syaoran telling her about him, working at the fortress as well. "Oh," was all she could say.

"They end up at the Lottuse Castle because the Princess had requested it," Tomoyo continued examining Sakura in the mirror.

"Is that so?" _'Li-kun did too…. Were they the ones he was with?'_

"It appears to be like that," Tomoyo answered her thoughts.

Sakura jolted up and stared at Tomoyo at the mirror.

Tomoyo smiled back at her, "Now that it comes down to it, I remember seeing a lot of kids with the Princess at the station last time. Do you remember?"

Sakura's eyes grew big. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about it. She flushed frivolously as she remembered thinking that Lottuse's Royal families don't know about family planning. She wanted to slap her self for being so naïve. "Yes," she replied.

"Hmm…. Then that explains why Naoko acted that way," Tomoyo said it more to herself than to Sakura. But Sakura heard it and looked at her skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo wasn't sure if she should tell her, but she was beginning to get excited with what'll happen next if Sakura knew. "When she saw Li-kun, she was really surprised. I thought maybe she was just admiring him," she couldn't help pausing for a while, as she studied Sakura's reaction. Just as she predicted, Sakura had lowered her eyes as if trying to avoid looking at her own reflection because it might show everything she had been hiding.

(A/N very canny Tomoyo very canny… XD)

"But then I realized from the looks in her eyes that she knew him and… well… that she _does_ have eyes for him," Tomoyo continued.

"I-I see…."

Tomoyo watched Sakura. She wanted to help her understand, to realize how she feels. But she knew that only Sakura could help herself and that all she could do was make sure that she will. Tomoyo didn't want to see Sakura so sad but if she can't be strict to her now then how will she ever be happy?

"I think she had told him about her feelings for him too. The way Li-kun looked back at her…." She hid her smile as she saw Sakura become interested on what Syaoran's reaction was.

"T-The way he looked back at her?" Sakura repeated.

"That is right. I'm not really sure but his eyes were really sad," Tomoyo told her. Okay so it wasn't really sad. It was cold actually. But Tomoyo couldn't help rubbing it in.

(A/N LOL)

Sakura lowered her gaze once more. "Oh," she replied.

'_Just a little bit more,'_ Tomoyo told herself. "So I figured that maybe she had already told him about how she felt. I'm not sure when though or how he might've reacted but…. I think he's sad because he turned her down," she went on.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo in the mirror.

Tomoyo smiled at her mischievously, "But who knows? Maybe Li-kun already had a girl in his mind." She saw it. She was sure of it now. Sakura stared back at her with what you could call 'hope' in her eyes.

"You think so?" Sakura asked hopefully but shook her head immediately and said it once again in a more casual way, "I mean. You think so?"

Tomoyo smiled contently, "I know so."

For the first time that day, Sakura actually smiled like her old self.

* * *

Syaoran stared back at Touya. They were at the Throne Room and we could say that this would be their first official confrontation.

Touya had not gotten a time to meet up with Syaoran yesterday because he had to take care of the other things regarding the loss they had due to the confusion at the Lottuse Frontier.

The doctor assigned to look after Syaoran on the other hand, had advised him to take a rest the whole day, yesterday. It wasn't until the sun had set that he got to ask Tomoyo about his request for a meeting the other day. It was decided then that the meeting should be held the following day, this day.

"It's good to see that you've already recovered," Touya commented. He didn't want to sound deceitful but at least half of it was true.

"I would have to thank you for it. And I also apologize for the trouble I've cost," Syaoran said.

Touya shook his head, "We are the Three Great Nation. One's trouble is the other's trouble."

Syaoran lowered his head in return, also to show gratitude, "I'm grateful."

_'Not bad for a brat' _Touya thought. But still his hatred for him wouldn't change as long as he costs his little sister's sadness.

At that moment, a messenger arrived. He had bent down on his knees and lowered his head in a curtsy. "I have a message from the Daidouji Frontier," he announced.

Syaoran and Touya looked at him. "Let us hear them," Touya said.

"Hai," the soldier raised his head to look at them and started, "King Iain from the Souma Kingdom had already entered the Daidouji Frontier and will soon arrive at the Daidouji Castle."

Touya nodded, "Very well." He looked at everybody inside the room. "Prepare for the arrival of King Iain," he stated.

"Yes, Your Highness," they chorused.

Touya looked back at Syaoran, who also turned his head to look at him. "It won't be long until we announce the revival of the Li Kingdom," he started. "Are you prepared for it?"

"Yes I am," Syaoran answered ingenuously.

* * *

(A/N okay so maybe it's a cliffhanger? Err hmm I don't really think so lol

Anyway I'm starting on the next chap so don't flame me okay XD

Thanks again to those who reviewed. If this chaps short don't worry because the next one isn't going to be a short one.

RR pls! XD thank you very much (smiles))


	39. And so the Festivity

**Disclaimer: **I'm behind my deadline (/wah) I just got my pc and at least I'm through installing applications and programs that I'll need (sigh)

But as soon as I started I never expected that a few months of no computer would actually slow me down in encoding. I'm not used to it anymore lol

Anyway, I wouldn't keep you anymore….

Enjoy this chap XD

**Chapter 38:**

_**And so the Festivity….**_

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror. Tomoyo had made another master piece out of her. Her velvety floral gown matched with the light crimson laces, Tomoyo had braided at the sides of her hair. The gown was off her shoulder and the laces at the sides and at the back of it fell smoothly that made her looked like a Fairy Princess.

'_Kirei….'_ Tomoyo thought admiring Sakura. "You looked just about as wonderful as I've imagine you'd be in that dress Sakura-chan, maybe even better!" Tomoyo commented enthusiastically.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's reflection at the mirror and blushed, "It's all about the dress. You always made such wonderful dresses, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled, "My dresses were not complete without a beauty such as yours."

Sakura blushed furiously. She had always thought that Tomoyo looked much beautiful but she always makes her feel that it's the other way around.

"I'm sure you'll knock any man off their feet, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled awkwardly, "I don't know about that."

Tomoyo smiled knowingly at her and said, "Oh don't worry, I know Li-kun would be so awestruck at you that it'll be so hard for him to take his eyes off you."

"You think so—," she then stopped blushing furiously. She turned around and stared at her best friend hardly, "Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo laughed at her reaction. She had caught Sakura off guard and now her face showed how guilty she was. "Well shall we?" Tomoyo changed the subject. Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "Okay." She glanced at her reflection one more time and smiled at herself.

Tomoyo hid her smile as she watched Sakura, _'Oh Sakura-chan. Oh isn't it wonderful to be so young and in love?' _she thought dreamily.

* * *

Touya stared at Sakura firmly. He called for her and Tomoyo to tell them some things before the King of Souma arrives and the festivities starts. When Tomoyo and Sakura entered the throne room he was fascinated at their sight. Tomoyo's dress was made of off white satin with a pattern-like vines climbing from the bottom of her dress up to her shoulder. Her hair was loose but shiny little orbs were scattered all over them. She wore a long gauntlet at her left while her right had a small one but with vine like ornaments that connects with the vines on her dress to the shoulders. She and Sakura looked like a perfect illustration of forest faeries. But as fascinated as Touya was with his sister's appearance, he was also exasperated. For him her dress was way off shoulder than of the legal. 

"Sakura," he started.

"Hai," Sakura answered.

"What do you think—."

"Oh so you noticed!" Tomoyo interrupted beaming. She stepped back and started to examine Sakura once more, "She looks so wonderful wouldn't you agree?"

Touya's brow narrowed, "I wasn't—."

"Ara! Look at the two of you."

Touya was interrupted once more. Yukito entered the room and smiled at Sakura and Tomoyo. "You both looked so splendid," he added.

Sakura reddened, "Y-You think so?" she asked him hopefully.

Yukito nodded, "Of course, and I think his Highness thinks so as well."

Tomoyo giggled seeing the infuriated look on Touya's face, "Yes, I think he does."

Sakura looked back at Touya and smiled, "Onii-chan?"

Touya glared at her, "Of course no—." He stopped seeing how delighted she was. He turned away immediately, with his right brow moving. "What are you talking about? A kaijuu will always be a kaijuu," he said.

"Onii-chan!"

"What?" he looked back at her and was a bit astounded when she beamed at her.

"Thank you," she said.

Touya looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, _'Sakura….'_ He then lowered his gaze and took a deep breath, _'I guess… just this once.'_ He looked back at her, "Sakura."

"Hai."

"When the King of Souma arrives, I want you to go and accompany the King of Li to the Great Hall," he told her.

Sakura flushed, "M-Me…? A-Accompany Li-kun— I mean his Highness King of Li?"

Tomoyo couldn't help smiling to herself. _'Looks like I don't have to do much about it after all,'_ she thought and looked at Touya who was trying his best to keep his cool. She giggled. His reactions never fail to amuse her.

(A/N LOL)

"Yes," Touya answered. "And be sure to attend to him on your best etiquette," he added.

Sakura nodded rather enthusiastically, "Of course. I mean, yes I will."

Yukito smiled seeing how happy Sakura was. He also knew that Touya wasn't all too happy about the idea of Sakura and the King of Li but he knew that Touya would do anything to make his sister happy.

"Your Majesty King Touya," a messenger entered the room and curtsied before them.

Touya looked at the messenger who was still on his knees and had his head lowered, "Speak."

"The King of Souma is already outside the Palace Grounds. He will soon arrive at the gates," he told them.

Touya nodded, "Very well." He stood up and looked at Yukito and Tomoyo, "Yuki please accompany Tomoyo-hime to the Great Hall while I welcome King Iain."

"Of course," Yukito answered. He looked at Tomoyo who looked back at him smiling, "Shall we?"

"Hai," Tomoyo replied. Yukito lead her to the door. The servants opened the door for them and all of them left the Throne Room.

* * *

Sakura made a quick tour to her room to compose herself. She was feeling nervous all over and she knew it's kind of childish to be. She was only to accompany Li to the Great Hall and it's not like she was going on a date with him, right? So why was she so jittery about it? 

'_Calm down…. Oh why do I have to feel so nervous at a time like this…,'_ she wondered. She sighed and entered her room. She didn't decide to go back to her room just to calm herself but it's also because she had promised Keroberos that she'll return for him.

"And why do I have to wear this!" Keroberos complained as soon as she closed the door behind her. Sakura jumped back in surprise but she recovered immediately and looked at Keroberos. "Hoe?" she stopped. And before she knew it she burst into laughter.

"WHY YOU…! STOP LAUGHING WILL'YA!" Keroberos yelled at her. "THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" he added.

Sakura tried her best to stop laughing and looked back at him but just the sight of him made her laugh once more, "I'm so sorry, Keroberos-san…. It is just that… well—you… you…" she couldn't find her words. She just kept on laughing.

"I SAID STOP IT!" he screamed.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Sakura managed to control her laughter and looked at him.

Keroberos scowled at her. He was wearing a floral patterned ruffle around his neck and his tail also had a lace tied into a cute ribbon. He even had two pink floral buns on both his ears. "Well? Will you just take this off me?" he started pulling the buns off his ears but for some reason it won't come off. "I looked like a stuffed animal!" he bellowed.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Well…. You do look like one," she commented.

"Urusai na," he glared at her. "You know perfectly well that I'm not. At least not with my true form," he added still trying to take the buns off his ears.

Sakura walked closer to him and held him gently as she went in front of her bedroom table. She let him sit on top of the table and started helping him with the buns. "Pardon me for my imprudence but, I was wondering why you have to change into that form?" she asked.

"Its not like I wanted to change into this you know. As the Guardians of the Cards our powers are connected to them," Keroberos started while still busily pulling the buns off his ears. "But from what you've told me, the Cards that are in your possession right now is incomplete so this happens," he explained.

"Oh…." Was what Sakura could reply. _'Of course, I figured it was something like that but…'_ she watched Keroberos for a moment.

"Darn this thing! Why won't it come off…?" Keroberos was muttering while still pulling the buns. "ARGH!" he groaned in frustration.

Sakura couldn't help giggling at him. She then remembers the Keroberos she met a few days ago and she finally made a decision.

Sakura nodded her head, _'That's right, I'll do my best in retrieving all my mother's Cards next time, and that's for sure.'_ She took a deep breath and remembered Yukito as well. She remembered how the Yue she met transformed into the one she had eyes for. _'Yes…. I'll definitely retrieve them, for Yukito-san as well,'_ she told herself.

"Oi," a voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"Hoe?" she looked down at Keroberos who was looking at her in a weird way.

"What? Are you gonna help me with this or not?" he demanded.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Oh! I'm sorry about that Keroberos-san."

Keroberos raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Stop with the 'Keroberos-san' already. You're making me feel weird all over."

Sakura chuckled, "Sorry… but I'm not really sure how to call you, and besides you're one of the Guardians of the Cards so I figured—."

"Well just call me Kero. Keroberos-san was too long and it sounded so formal in which as of now doesn't apply on me in this form, catch my drift?"

"Kero…? But I thought you didn't want to be called like that. I mean before when I said your name Keroberos you got mad at me," Sakura said.

"Well when you said it as a whole you paused and it sounded as if you're calling a cat and I don't like it. Kero…beros is different from Kero being pronounced as one," Keroberos explained matter-of-factly.

"I see," Sakura beamed. "So then I can call you Kero-chan!"

Keroberos almost fell of the table, "K-Kero-chan?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "It fits don't you think?"

Keroberos sweat dropped, _'She's serious…. This is serious….'_ "Well that's….."

"Then Kero-chan it is! Wow, it feels like I have a little brother already," she mused.

Keroberos sweat drop doubled, but he shook his head and smiled, _'Yup, she really is something. Funny if I may say, but quite interesting as well….'_

_

* * *

_

The King of Souma's carriage had already arrived at the Daidouji castle grounds. All of the servants had gathered outside the front steps of the castle to welcome the King and his men.

Touya was standing at the top steps watching as the carriage halted in front of the stairs. The servants prepared the red carpet as one of the soldiers stepped forward to open the carriage's door.

Iain stepped out from the carriage. He was wearing a soft red suit with gold linen at the collar and at the sleeves. His hair had been pulled back neatly and gave him a real gentleman look. His eyes were still as exceptional as ever, blue on the right and gold on the left.

"It's nice to see you, King Iain of the Souma Country," they all greeted and kneel on their knees.

Iain nodded his head a little in return. He looked up as Touya approached him. "Welcome King Iain," Touya greeted. He wore a deep blue suit matched with off white pants. The linings on the sleeves and at the collar were colored in soft yellow.

(A/N hmm it's kind of hard to distinguish their clans from the color of their dress /swt)

"Thank you," Iain said in return. He looked around and noticed something or most likely someone was missing. "I see that the Princess of Daidouji and the Card Mistress is not here," he commented.

Touya tried his best not to shrug. He suppressed a smile and said, "Pardon for their absence but I believe both of them were already at the Great Hall."

Iain nod his head, "I see."

"Well then, shall we?"

"Of course," Iain agreed and Touya led him inside the castle.

* * *

Syaoran was waiting at a room next to the Great Hall. As the main subject of the ball, he would be having his own entrance, but right now he was having a last minute serene for himself. He took a deep breath and just then he heard blowing of horns coming from the Great Hall. _'I guess it's already time,'_ he thought. He stood up and went to the door. He was about to touch the knob when the door thrust open sending it directly at his face. 

"Uff!" Syaoran fell backwards.

"Hoe?"

Sakura's head popped in from the gap at the opened door. "Li-kun?" she looked at the room and was about to push the door wide open when she felt something stuck behind the door. She lowered her eyes to check what it was, "Li-kun!" she gasped.

Syaoran just regained his conscious and sat up, he held both his hands on his nose, "Ow ow ow…." He winced in pain.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sakura fell to her knees as soon as the door gave way. She kneeled down beside Syaoran as she tried to see how he was. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Do I look okay?" Syaoran snapped. He lifted his head and glared at her for a second before he fell silent. Their eyes met and Syaoran could see how concern Sakura was. He felt as if her eyes were more expressive and adoring. He tried to look away but somehow his gaze was locked onto hers.

"I didn't mean to knock you down, I'm so sorry."

Syaoran snapped back to reality. He looked away and tried to say something back but all he could do was look at her side ways and stood up. "I… I'm fine," he finally said.

Sakura helped Syaoran as he got back up to his feet. "Are you sure?" she asked once again.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered but then felt the pain back on his nose. He touched them again, _'Ow….'_ Okay so maybe his nose wasn't fine.

"Let me see that," Sakura didn't wait for him to respond. She took Syaoran's hands gently off his nose and tried to have a closer look at him. He tried his best to protest and yet he was frozen to his spot. Who wouldn't? They were both so close and well Sakura's dress was off her shoulders and Syaoran's just a guy and well…. _'Snap out of it damn it!'_ he scolded his self and looked away. He could feel his face burning.

"Your face is all red Li-kun," Sakura commented. "I'm so sorry," she added.

"I said I'm fine," Syaoran did his best to step back and give his self some space from her.

"But…."

"I'm going to the Great Hall now," he told her and turn towards the door. He could still feel his face burning furiously.

Sakura watched him as he reached for the knob. She lowered her head disappointedly, _'… And here I was trying to make a good impression and yet….'_ She sighed.

Syaoran looked back at her when she didn't follow him. He saw her with saddened look on her eyes and he couldn't take it. He lowered his gaze and stared back at the door. "Kinimoto," he started.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up at him.

"You didn't just happen to go in here right?"

Sakura reddened, "I… Well I—no I mean yes—um no…." she stuttered. She tightened her grip on her both hands, _'Come on Sakura this is no time to get all nervous,'_ she reminded her self. She took a deep breath and looked at Syaoran, "I was told to go here and accompany you to the Great Hall."

Syaoran sighed and let go of the knob. "You never change do you? Your brain's still as small as a pea," he commented.

Sakura was infuriated, "What was that?" He sure got some nerves to tell her things like that after all that's happened. He's such an impossible person. "Is that how you talk to the one who's going to accompa—?"

"And is that how you treat the one you were asked to accompany to the Great Hall?" he retorted.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a pout. He never failed to make her feel so mad at any occasion, "Why you—…. Hoe…?" She didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw Syaoran smiling at her.

"Now that's better. You sounded more like yourself now. At least the pea brain I know," Syaoran said.

'_Li-kun….'_ She couldn't help flushing but then, "… 'the pea brain you knew!'" she bellowed. They stared at each other for a moment before Sakura smiled. "Well then, Prince of Li will you be so modest to let me accompany you to the Great Hall?" she asked considerately as she made a curtsy.

"No," Syaoran replied.

"Hoe…?" Sakura straightened and looked at him in astonishment. However, as soon as she had straightened, Syaoran bowed a little and reached out for her hand. "Let _me_, be of company to such a fine lady," he said whiled looking straight at her eyes.

Sakura blushed. Taking up all of her courage, she smiled and took Syaoran's hand and curtsied. "I am honored," she answered.

Somehow, in that very moment, something real special and yet solemn started. Yet neither of them knew about it, at least as of now. But who knows… after this festivity or maybe tomorrow they would…. Or… when something or maybe even someone comes their way….

Syaoran escorted Sakura out of the room. The guards outside the room stood in position and addressed them as they both made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

As soon as the King of Daidouji and the King of Souma together with Princess Tomoyo and Head Priest Yukito were already inside the Great hall and at their table, the front door opened once again and the presenter announced the entrants. 

"Arise and give way as the Heir to the Throne of the Li Kingdom enters, with the Card Mistress. _Li Xiao Lang_."

The attendants blew their horns as Syaoran and Sakura entered the Great Hall.

* * *

(A/N Hope you'll wait for the next chaps that I'll be posting and boy, am I excited XD 

Next chap is going to be fun, at least for me it is lol

RR pls. and thanks for waiting…. XD


	40. Her Resolution

**Disclaimer:** Woot! I missed doing this wah! Lol

To all those who emailed me about updating, thank you and I'm so sorry if it took me a real long time to respond to your request to update once again. Honestly speaking I thought I'd never get to finish this fic due to different reasons, but because my sub consciousness had been hunting me, finally I got to squeeze in continuing this fic on my schedule XD

Hope you'll like it

**Chapter 39:**

**_Her Resolution_**

The girl with ruby eyes looked out the shuttles' window. The Earth was seen through them perfectly. Mizuki, who was seating beside her turned to look at her and smiled. "Since we had taken our seats here I noticed that you haven't taken your eyes off the window. Did you enjoy looking at the Earth now?" she asked gently.

"I've been thinking about what you said," the girl answered.

Mizuki smiled and gently patted her hand, "Well you won't need to think about it for much longer. In just a few hours you'll find out for yourself."

The girl smiled and tilted her head a little to the window's edge, "Yes…. I know." She said in a low voice.

* * *

Syaoran was impressed at the sight of the Great Hall. He never thought that they'd actually make it look elegant and magnificent in just a day. He wandered his eyes around the Hall. The other noble families inside the Daidouji and the Souma Territory were also present. They were all looking at his direction in anticipation. Syaoran was not at all surprise. He was the subject of this gathering after all. 

'_This is it… there's no turning back now,'_ Syaoran thought.

"Oji-sama."

Syaoran came back to his senses and look at Sakura. Sakura was smiling at him and said, "Let's go."

"Right…."

They walked down the aisle leading to where Touya and Iain were. There were three Royal Chairs placed at the center of the Hall. The one at the right, facing the Great Hall's entrance, was painted in royal blue with gold ornaments and Touya was standing in front. The one at the left had gold ornaments too but it's painted in deep red. Iain was standing in front of it. And last was the one at the middle of the three Royal Chairs. It was painted in emerald green with gold ornaments. The seat reserved for the Heir of Li.

Yukito and Tomoyo, who were both standing at Touya's right side, approached them.

"You may now take your place at the Royal Circle, Prince of Li," Tomoyo said smiling at him. Syaoran looked at her for a second then turn to look at Sakura, then at Yukito. They were all smiling at him. "This way Prince," Yukito gestured him towards the Royal Chairs.

"Everyone's waiting," Sakura said smiling.

Syaoran nodded his head and looked back at where Touya and Iain were. He made his way at their direction alone. Syaoran could feel that everybody's watching him.

Touya and Iain approached him. Syaoran kneel on his knees in respect. Yukito walked up beside Touya and gave him a long thin case which they wrapped in a smooth sea green cloth. Touya held them on both hands while Iain moved closer and slowly unfolded the clothing, revealing a golden sheath of a sword. He took the cloth from Touya, who took the sheath off the cloth and faced Syaoran.

Iain gave the cloth back to Yukito and faced Syaoran as well.

Touya held the sword with both his hands as he spoke, "We are gathered here today for the sole purpose of introducing and conceding the legitimate Heir to the throne of the Li Dynasty."

"With him being with us today is an indication that the Three Great Nation is finally reborn and will be facing a new chapter," Iain added.

Syaoran still had his head lowered while Touya and Iain were speaking.

"Now it is our honor to welcome and acknowledge, the Heir of the Li Dynasty." Touya paused and look at Syaoran, "Prince Li Xiao Lang."

Syaoran raised his head and look at Touya and Iain. He stood up and Touya held the sword in front of him. Syaoran looked at the sword and was surprise. It was his father's sword, the Sacred Sword of the King. He was not expecting that he'd see it there. He looked at Touya questioningly, but Touya just nod his head significantly.

Taking a quick glance at Iain and Yukito, Syaoran seized the sword. He turned to face everybody inside the hall. He took the sword out from its sheath and held it in front of him. The sword emitted a soft green light and slowly, letters began to appear at the surface of its blade. Syaoran was told that once a supposedly heir held the Sacred Sword of the King and yet he's not a rightful ruler, the sword will never respond. But once a rightful heir held it, the sword shall answer and will come to him. Syaoran stared at the writing and read them silently.

'_He who wields thy Sacred Sword of the King shall be granted power, and within this, He must at all cost, preserve the balance. The Law of the Yin Yang…'_

Syaoran closed his eyes for a moment before he look back at everyone. "I Li Xiao Lang proclaim my right to be the King of the Li Dynasty and therefore, from this day on I shall be, King Li Xiao Lang."

And with this, everybody gave their agreement.

* * *

Everybody was enjoying the ball. The guests dance at the center of the hall as the Castle's Orchestra played some Daidouji's very own melodies. Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was seating transversely at her at the table. They were all seated at the royal table enjoying their banquet. She could only look at him from afar and even though she was happy for him, she still feel dishearten. She watched as Iain and her brother, Touya talked about their plans for the restoration of the Li Kingdom. 

"Rebuilding the castle's structure would at least take half a year," Touya was saying. Iain nodded his head. "Even if doubling the people allotted to its construction would be impossible, with all the other upholding we are facing at the moment," he added.

"That would be fine. Strengthening our territorial defense are more important than reconstructing the Li Castle. I am not saying this out of discontent," Syaoran added seeing the look of uncertainty with the others. "The truth the Li Castle wasn't created with manual labor alone," he explained.

"I see, it was also created with enchantment," Tomoyo stated.

Syaoran nodded, "But with twenty magic users it would take about a month or two."

"Then I guess we would be needing help from the shrine," Touya noted.

Yukito nodded in conformity, "I shall arrange for a meeting then."

Sakura lowered her gaze. Every word they say leaves a hole in her heart. Every agreement or resolution they come up with for the Li's restoration pained her. She glanced at Syaoran once again and couldn't help but feel all dispirited. She could feel him moving farther away from her. There's no mistaking it now. She cannot deny it anymore. As much as she wanted him to regain his kingdom, she also hated the thought that he's taking a road where in she cannot run after him anymore. _'No…. Stop thinking about it,'_ she thought to herself. She glowered at her plate and even if the dish looked enticing, her appetite was gone. Sakura cannot take it anymore. She cannot lie to herself now. She doesn't want him to go where she cannot. Her selfishness was too vast that she cannot hide it anymore. _'No….'_ she thought. _'No more….'_ Sakura lifted her head and gazed at Syaoran and to her surprise, was also looking at her. _'Li-kun….'_

Syaoran was staring at Sakura imploringly. There's no doubt that something's bothering her. When they had taken their seat at the royal table, she had not uttered a single word. And, even though he didn't actually see her, he knew that it has something to do with him. Right now, he knew that she was looking straight back at him, but he did not attempt to look away. He held his stare, just as she held hers.

Sakura could only hear the others talking faintly around her now. Her heart's beating was what covered her ears. She started to open her mouth. Her mind was racing with words she wanted to tell him but she just couldn't make it out. She felt her throat run dry. _'Speak,'_ she told herself. _'Say something…!'_ her mind screamed in her head.

"Honestly, I don't think the priests and the priestesses at the shrine could afford that much people as well," Touya commented. He was a bit bothered about the fact that the Daidouji's magic users were really not that powerful as the Li's and he was thinking that even if they doubled the people to help rebuilding the castle would make a little difference. For one thing, he didn't think there would be enough magic users for the task at the Shrine.

"What are you talking about, Touya-kun. We have the Card Mistress," Tomoyo pointed and looked at Sakura. "Right, Sakura-chan?" she beamed at her. But to her surprise, Sakura wasn't looking, more particularly, she wasn't even listening. "Sakura-chan…?" Tomoyo repeated finally realizes who she was looking at.

Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

A vein popped at Touya's forehead upon figuring who she was staring. "Oi! Kitte no ka? Kaijuu!"

"NO!" Sakura suddenly blurted.

Touya was thunder stricken, thinking she meant it for him.

(A/N LOL)

Syaoran stared at Sakura wide eyed. He was not sure what she meant but he was also not expecting her to just blurt it out like that. Even Iain was staring at her dumbfounded.

Finally, realizing what just happened, Sakura wandered her eyes to see everyone was staring at her startled. She turned bloody red on the face, mortified. "A-Ano…. I-It's not like that- I mean… well I …." She was lost at words. For one thing she wasn't listening at their conversation, so she doesn't know what to say. _'Think of something!'_ she thought desperately. Then she remembered about the reconstruction of the Li castle. "What I meant was _no_ need to worry about it because I'll do what I can," she stammered.

"I-I see…." Iain laughed nervously. "W-Well, if that's the case then…." He turned to look at Touya who had not recovered from being yelled at like that by his sister yet. "King Touya?"

Touya looked at Iain and nodded still a bit shaken, "I guess then by tomorrow we shall visit the Shrine." He looked at Sakura who was now too embarrassed to looked at anyone. She was staring at her hands self-consciously. Touya watched his sister solemnly before he turned his gaze at Syaoran's direction. "With the Card Mistress's aid, I guess everything would go just fine," he said meaningfully.

"Yes, and I would really appreciate it," Syaoran answered making a quick glance at Sakura's direction.

"Then it's all set. All we need now is to inform the Priests and Priestesses at the shrine," Yukito confirmed. Touya nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking of going to the Li Kingdom before going to the shrine, if it's not too much," Syaoran told them.

Sakura looked at him and saw the meaningful look in his amber eyes. _'That's right…. It's already been about eight years since he last saw his kingdom…. Seeing it in ruins… would really be difficult,'_ she pondered.

"That is alright. You may do as you wish, I will assign an escort for your—,"

"That won't be necessary," Syaoran cut Touya's statement. They all looked at him in silence. "I wanted to go alo—,"

"I'm coming with you," Sakura declared.

'_Eh?'_ Syaoran looked back at her. She was staring at her with eyes saying that she didn't meant what she just said as a mere declaration of wanting to go with him if he'd allow her. It was more like an _'I'm-coming-with-you-no-matter-what'_ look.

Touya closed his eyes. Seeing the two of them made him helpless. He had been protecting his little sister since they were a child. But seeing his 'little sister' now, he felt like he can not do anything anymore. He could not see her as the 'little cherry blossom' their mother had always called her. No… she's no longer a child. _'Is this it?'_ he thought as he opened his eyes once again.

Tomoyo was looking at Touya with compassionate eyes, _'Oh, Touya-kun I now how it feels….' _Her eyes sparkled in excitement, _'Our Sakura-chan has grown already.'_

"I don—,"

"I think it's just proper for the Card Mistress to accompany you." Now it was Touya's turn to interrupt Syaoran.

Yukito nodded as well, "Yes I thought so too." He looked at Sakura smiling meaningfully.

Sakura was staring at them in disbelief but she smiled back at them, _'Minna…'_

Defeated, Syaoran looked back at her. "I….I guess its okay," he finally agreed after a long pause. Iain on the other hand was just eyeing them silently. No one had realized that he opposed the idea.

(A/N OMG what's going to happen now??? I smell something really really… err really… suspicious lol)

* * *

When the celebration ended, everyone at the Daidouji castle was still busy rearranging the great hall. Tomoyo was already inside her room and was excitedly rummaging inside her huge closet where she kept all the dresses she'd been making for Sakura. _'I'm so excited! This might be a really perfect chance for Sakura-chan,'_ she thought enthusiastically. 

At the balcony of Touya's room, he was staring at the night sky. He closed his eyes and remembered that his mother admired the night sky while telling him and Sakura bedtime stories when they were little. And before he knew it both Sakura and he had adopted their mother's habit. _'Okasan…. You know what? Sakura had grown to be a real beautiful sakura and honestly, it's a pain in the neck. I didn't know how to protect her from pests anymore…. But, I assure you I'll protect her smile just as you protected hers,'_ Touya thought as he opened his eyes and admired the sky once again.

Yukito watched Touya from the door. He was hoping that he could speak to him about the appointment at the shrine but decided to leave it for tomorrow. He smiled contentedly as he quietly closed the door.

(A/n awwww lol)

* * *

It was still dark when Syaoran had woken. He hadn't gotten a good night sleep last night, because all he could think of is his journey back to his kingdom. What was waiting for him there? What will he see? He knew that the whole place was in ruins but still, somehow he hopes that he'll see something, anything. 

Syaoran went outside to the castle's garden to ease his mind for a while. He was starting to get nervous about going back. It's been almost eight years and even though he wanted to go back he's still scared. Scared of what his kingdom looked like, scared, that he might see remnants from the brutal assault of the Lottuse at his kingdom. Taking a deep breath he strolled at the garden.

"Li-kun?"

Syaoran stopped on his tracks and spun around to see Sakura standing just a few feet away from him. He stared at her dazed. He had not felt her presence. Maybe that just proves how tensed he was.

Sakura greeted him with a smile. "You're up early," she started. "Didn't you get a good sleep? "

Syaoran looked away and didn't say a word. Sakura lowered her head and walked towards him. "Are you… nervous?" she asked.

Looking up at the slowly clearing sky, Syaoran took a rather shaky breath. "I…. I don't know," he answered. Sakura stared at him for a moment. It was the first time she'd seen him like this. "Maybe I am… but, I don't really know," he continued.

'_He really is nervous….'_ Sakura thought. Moving more closely to him, she extended her hands and took his right hand. Bewildered by her sudden move, Syaoran looked back at her. Gentle emerald eyes greeted him warmly, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

Seeing her eyes like that calmed him down. He was always amazed on how she can calm his nerves just by her own simple ways. But then again, he knew why although he does not want to admit it. He can not admit it. Not yet. Not when he's still full of hatred inside. He gently squeezes Sakura's hands in his and smiled at her, "Yeah, you're right."

Sakura felt her cheeks flushed but didn't look away. She had made up her mind. No more hiding. No more pretending. She doesn't care what her brother may think or even other people. She had made her resolution, _'I will always be here for Li-kun. As long as he let me, I will stay by his side.'_

* * *

(A/N damn why oh why did I ever thought of stopping writing about them? Omg…! 

Anyway I know I'm in no position in asking for this especially due to my very looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong and I mean LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG absence lol but….

RR pls! lol I even missed asking for it XD)

**Translations:**

**Kitte no ka?** - Are you listening?


	41. Trouble at the Forest

**Disclaimer:** grins like there's no tomorrow lol

**karla **thx don't worry I'll continue this fic from now on… Thank you so much for waiting XD

**Lady Golden Flower** sure I'm going to update more chapters as I can to compensate for my absence XD thanks for waiting! XD

**X-Pink-Cherry-Blossom-X **thank you so much for waiting XD you're one of the people who emailed me asking when I'll be updating. And its because you people that's why I came back thank you so much XD

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023** lol thank you so much for reading and yep I watched Naruto although I stopped after the story went way out from its original plot lol anyway thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it XD. And don't worry I'll try updating fast for the next chapters as well, now that we are at its climax lol

**storyteller87 **no problem I will update more chaps don't worry thank you so much XD

**Mei fa-chan** thanks for reading XD hope you'll enjoy the other chaps as well thank you very much grins

**shortygirl333 **lol I miss doing it too (/wah) but don't worry I'll finish this one now…. I have a new story in store for them and I'm really excited to start that one once I'm done here XD thanks for waiting!

**Tears like Crystals** woooot wah sorry for making you wait XD hope you'll get better soon (/heh) hmm and hope you'll like this chap as well woot so many hopes (rotfl) thanks very much for waiting XD

I really miss doing this XD

Hope you'll enjoy this chap!

**Chapter 40**:

_**Trouble at the Forest**_

Syaoran and Sakura venture their way to the Li Kingdom as early as six in the morning. They had brought some food for their journey because they had decided to go on foot. At first, Touya was against the idea but with Tomoyo and Yukito's persuasion, he stood overpowered.

After a couple of hours walking, Syaoran could already see the forest in the distance. It brought back old memories, their bickering, their training and also the chaos. When Sakura caught the sight of the forest, she beamed and looked at Syaoran gleefully.

"Li-kun look!" she pointed at the river going straight into the forest. She grinned at him as she remembered the first time she met him. "Do you remember that river? A little further inside the forest beside that, was where we first met," she started still grinning at the thought.

Syaoran looked at her quizzically, "First met? Didn't we meet at the cottage?"

Sakura chuckled, "No, we met by the river, at least a few feet away from the river." She giggled at his bizarre expression, "Well, you were out cold when I first met you. I even thought that…" she reddened remembering how she thought that he was dead, "…well, that you're—."

"Dead." Syaoran finished for her. The thought annoyed him before but now he thinks it quite funny. Sakura nodded coyly, "T-That's right." She stole a glanced at him and was surprise to see him smiling. She blushed.

"You were such a nosy loud brat," Syaoran commented.

Sakura flushed, "I'm not." '_Mou…. Does he have to ruin it? Li-kun no baka,'_ she thought disappointedly.

Syaoran just laughed at her reaction. This made Sakura's heart skipped a beat, '_Li-kun ga… waratte ta?'_

"Kinomoto."

"N-Nani?"

Syaoran looked at her and smile that made her go red once again, "Thanks for coming."

Feeling her cheeks burning, Sakura lowered her gaze and shook her head. "It's nothing. Besides…" she looked back at him, "I told you before didn't I, that I'll always be here."

For a moment they just stared at each other. He didn't know what to say. Somehow he knew that something had already started between the two of them, but neither one of them tried to confirm it. However, right now, in front of him, at Sakura's very eyes, he could see it very clearly, as if mirroring all that was left unspoken within them. Yet, he can't comply.

"Right," he said as he looked away. He started to walk once again.

Sakura felt dejected by his sudden coldness. It was not like she had not expected this but somehow she thought, he'd change. Shaking the unpleasant feeling she had started feeling, she followed him. When they reached the entrance to the forest they rest for a bit and Sakura took out some of their food.

As they continue their way into the forest, Sakura couldn't help remembering all the things they had done when they were in training. She rattled on about everything that she remember as they walk. Syaoran was just listening to her, in silence.

After another three hours upon entering the forest, Sakura was pretty exhausted. She was tired from talking as well as walking.

(A/N lol)

"Li-kun, can we take a break for a while?" she asked as she realized that he had not stopped when she did.

"Do it inside," Syaoran answered.

"Hoe?"

Syaoran looked back at her and pointed at the familiar cottage just a few meters away from them. "W-We are already…." she stammered.

Syaoran nodded and smiled a little as he looked back at the cottage, "This sure feels nostalgic."

Sakura couldn't agree more. The cottage was already shabby. Dried leaves from the trees surrounding it had covered the roof as well as the front yard where Syaoran and Takka-sensei usually trained with their swords. Nevertheless, the feel of it eight years ago stayed the same. "Nee Kinomoto," Syaoran called at her.

"Hoe?" she looked up at him.

"I've been thinking about it some time now."

"Nani?"

"Where is Takka-sensei?" he asked.

"He's back at the satellite with father. Didn't onii-chan tell you about it?"

"I didn't ask," he answered bluntly.

"Oh."

"He… Did he say anything about going back here?"

Sakura shook her head. "No… I guess not until they find the cure to Aunt Sonomi's illness," she answered.

Syaoran gaped back at the cottage, "I see."

Sakura studied him silently. She then remembered how they used to compete for Takka-sensei's admiration. Smiling at the thought, she looked back at the cottage. "You always admired Takka-sensei didn't you," she noted.

Syaoran didn't reply. He just stared at the cottage as if seeing a little version of him training with their teacher at the front yard. _'This place sure brings a lot of memories,'_ he thought half sullenly. He does not hate the memories he had at the cottage but remembering them also let him reflect the turmoil they went through.

"Let's go inside!" Sakura suddenly sped by his side and grabbed his hand.

A bit surprised, Syaoran turned to look at her, "Oi!"

Inside the cottage, the whole place was still the same as they left it eight years ago. All of the furniture was still at their places just as they remember, except for the dusts that had piled up on its exterior.

"Uwaa, look at all the dirt," Sakura remarked. Syaoran just stood at the front door looking at her as she went further in. "I think it's better to stay outside," he called after her.

Sakura spun around and beamed at him, "Just a minute."

Sighing, he just let her do as she pleases. He watched her go inside the room at the left. _'It used to be her room,'_ he thought remembering.

"Hooeeee!!!"

Alarmed by her screech, Syaoran rushed inside the room, "What happened?" he found Sakura looking at him in horror as she rushed at his side and buried her face at his chest. "There is… there is…." She could only point at the spot under the bed she used to sleep in.

Syaoran looked at where she was pointing and saw a deer covered in blood, lying motionless. He wandered his eyes around the room and saw trail of blood leading at the broken window. _'It must have entered through there… huh?'_ he saw something out of the ordinary about the deer's corpse. Shifting his attention back at the young lady shivering in his arms, he led her out the room. _'That's right, she used to get upset about these things,' _he remembered how she cried when he killed a rabbit.

(A/N lol)

"It's okay. I'll go take a look for a while so stay here," he told her.

Sakura looked at him with half soggy eyes and just nodded. He stared at her for a moment before going back inside the room. _'She's too kind,' _he thought looking back at her. _'Same reason why I can't….'_ he didn't dare finished his thought. As he went near the corpse, he examined it and saw that its inside had been torn apart. _'What the…'_ he went to looked at the window and saw some marks on the ground. There were claw scratches at the trees as well. _'This doesn't look good,'_ he thought examining the deer once again. He inspected its wound then felt its skin. _'Still warm….'_ He stood up and hurried outside the room to the living room where Sakura was waiting. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her outside the cottage.

Sakura stared at him startled, "Li-kun wh-what's wrong?"

"We have to go now," he replied without looking at her. _'Those wounds, those marks…. There's no way it could be but what else could cause that,'_ he thought. _'Kusso, I should've brought my orb,' _he thought gritting his teeth.

(A/N evil grins sorry can't help it I wanted to add oil in the fire…. Err… eh? Lol)

* * *

The sun's radiance illuminates at the small pond at the center of the Daidouji Shrine. It was already late in the afternoon still, the sun cease to show off its beauty. Yukito, together with two apprentices entered a room at the shrine where, the 'guests' were waiting. 

Yukito dismissed the apprentices with a smile as they bowed in a curtsy and left. He looked inside the room and smiled at the four people who were all seated at the round table.

"It's been a long time, Tsukishiro-kun," Fujitaka greeted him as he stood up. Takka and Mizuki also stood up, while the girl with her just looked at him.

Yukito bowed down in respect, "Welcome back, Kinomoto-sensei, Takka-sensei."

"Yes, it is nice to be back," Takka said.

"Tsukishiro-kun, I would like you to meet Mizuki-sensei," Fujitaka gestured toward Mizuki and smiled. She extended her right hand towards Yukito and he took it for a handshake. "Welcome to the Daidouji Country, Mizuki-sensei," he greeted.

Mizuki smiled back at him, '_You've got a real bright aura about you, like a moon shining brightly in the dark sky.'_

'_Eh?'_ Yukito was not sure whether he heard her speak but he was sure she had not moved her lips.

"Thank you and," she looked at the girl with ruby eyes. "Let me introduce you to my friend here," she continued.

The girl stood up and bowed a little at Yukito's direction. Mizuki looked back at Yukito and smiled once again, "She's a member of one of the high ranking noble back at the satellite where I used to stay."

"I am Li Meiling," the girl said.

Yukito stared at her in surprise, _'Li? A Li noble?'_ he thought.

(A/N finally I get to type her name lol)

* * *

Back at the Daidouji castle, Touya was pacing back and forth at the living room. Tomoyo was watching him in silence. Keroberos on the other hand was busy helping himself with sweets that Tomoyo offered. 

"Atchaaa!!!" Keroberos exclaimed in completion as he drank bottoms up a large cup of hot chocolate.

(A/N woooot can you really drink a hot chocolate like that? Omg! Lol)

"This sweets and drink sure is good!"

Distracted, Tomoyo looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad you enj—."

"Okawari!"

Tomoyo sweat dropped. She took the kettle and carefully poured a second glass for Keroberos. "I see that you like sweets, Keroberos-san," she remarked.

"Like?" Keroberos looked at her while stuffing his mouth with a piece of strawberry cake. "I don't like this stuff," he told her.

"Eh?"

"I LOVE IT!"

Tomoyo sweat dropped some more.

"Anyway, what's wrong with that chap?" he asked tilting his head a little towards Touya's direction.

'_Chap?' _Tomoyo sweat dropped tripled. Sakura had warned her about Keroberos attitude but she wasn't expecting this. _'He sure has some weird expressions,'_ she thought. "Eto…. Well, Sakura-chan left this morning with Li-kun you see," she explained.

"Sou sou," he replied between mouthfuls of cookies.

'_Is he really interested?' _Tomoyo sweat dropped once again.

"It sure is unnerving knowing my sister was alone with a man," Keroberos said.

Touya's eyes soared at their direction. He was looking murderous.

(A/N LOL)

"I mean, anything can happen," he went on. Tomoyo sensed a very hideous feeling at her side. She looked at Touya and almost shrieked seeing the murderous look he had in his eyes. She looked back at Keroberos, "A-Ano Keroberos-san..." she started.

"A girl like Sakura who was so clueless and slow will never stand a chance," Keroberos doesn't seem to hear Tomoyo. He was munching at some muffins while he blabbers, "'heard that, that Li heir was quite a chap and that he's pretty quiet. Tsk tsk, those kinds were really the frightening ones I tell you, because you never know when their animalistic side shows. Take Yue for example, he is silent yet dangerous."

"Nani??!!!" Touya's aura was rising.

"T-Touya-kun!" Tomoyo screeched not sure what to say. She looked back at Keroberos, "K-Keroberos-san a-ano…."

"'glad I don't have a sister. I just hope that Sakura comes back in one piece," Keroberos added as he took the cup of hot chocolate into his arms and swallowed it down.

"ANO GAKI!" a vein popped at Touya's forehead as he stormed out the room.

"T-Touya-kun!" Tomoyo stood at once and followed him.

"Atchaaa!! That was good," he looked in front of him and was about to ask for his third helping when he realized he was all alone. "Are? Where did everybody go?" he wondered aloud.

(A/N LOL that was a nice one Keroberos! rotfl)

* * *

"Li-kun! Please wait," Sakura pleaded at Syaoran. But he doesn't seem to have heard her because they were moving even faster, "Please, slow down. You're hurting me…." However, he didn't respond to her calls. 

"Li-kun!" with all the strength she could muster, Sakura freed herself from Syaoran's grasped. Startled, he spun around and looked at Sakura confounded. She stared back at him with a mixture of fear and imploring eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him shaken as she held her wrist which was hurting from when he seized her.

Syaoran had returned to his senses upon seeing her. He saw her still shaken. And when he looked at her hands, he saw that her wrist were slightly red.

"Li-kun?"

Syaoran shook his head to clear his thought. He looked back at Sakura who was still looking at him concerned. _'What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot. She was still shaken from what she had seen back at the cottage and here I go scaring her again,'_ he thought. He took a deep breath and looked back at her. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Have you remembered something?" she asked.

'_Eh?'_ he stared at her, frozen in his spot.

"You were in a hurry so I thought you remembered something. Am… am I wrong?"

He didn't reply.

'_Is he upset?'_ Sakura wondered looking at how hard he was staring at her. "Go-gomen nasai. I know you were in a hurry to go back but I—."

"Don't."

Sakura halted, hearing how strict his voice was. She was about to move when she heard small bits of dried branches that was scattered around, breaking. She stopped and looked back at Syaoran who was still staring at her fixedly.

"Li…Li-kun…."

"Don't move."

And then she heard it, soft growling sounds coming from behind her. She could feel her knees starting to quiver beneath her, as she stared back at Syaoran.

"Stay calm," Syaoran told her softly. "B-But…." Sakura was trembling now. She closed her eyes as she heard more hissing sound coming from different directions. She's scared, really scared.

"Look at me," he told her. But Sakura doesn't want to open her eyes. "Kinomoto," Syaoran's voice was soft but firm, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Syaoran's amber eyes. He was looking at her with such gentle and yet stern eyes. "Li-kun…" seeing his eyes somewhat lessened her fear.

"Listen carefully. Honestly, I'm not confident that I could protect you right now but, I promise that nothing's going to happen to you," he was almost whispering his words. Sakura just stared back at him listening noiselessly. "But whatever I am about to do now depends on how you act," Syaoran started.

"I-I act?"

"That's right."

Sakura could feel movements approaching them behind. "What… what m-must I… do?" she asked shakily.

"Promise me that whatever happens, stay still."

"H-Hoe?"

"Promise me."

The movements and the sounds were drawing nearer by the second.

"O-Okay."

"Close your eyes and what ever you hear… don't open them and don't move."

"Hoe?"

"Do it."

Sakura stared hard at Syaoran for a brief second before closing her eyes. Somehow she already knew what he was about to do. But she didn't know how to stop him. She knew that when he set his mind into something no one can stop him, "Li-kun, please be careful."

Hearing her say those words made him calm down a bit. "Pea brain, who do you think you're talking to," he said.

Sakura couldn't help smiling.

Syaoran took a step backward. One of the wolves at Sakura's right side started to crouch. The others were crossly growling at his direction. He took another step backward. The wolf at his right side snarled at him. _'Now!'_ he told himself and started to run going to his left.

The angry wolves growled hungrily as they sped pass by Sakura and started chasing after Syaoran.

Sakura felt them pass her. She was scared yet she wanted to open her eyes. _'Don't open them… don't open them,'_ she reminded herself. She could hear the growling of the wolves as if chasing their prey. _'P-Prey…?' _she had that sudden urge to open her eyes once more. "Li-kun?" she asked in a low voice hoping he'd answer.

No reply came. Sakura tried her best not to open her eyes but the thought that Syaoran might be in danger was making her hesitate. The wolves' voices were still not too far from where she stands. If she opens her eyes now she might see what's happening.

_What ever you hear…. Don't open them._

Sakura stopped remembering Syaoran's words. She tightened her grip in her wrist as she tried so hard not to open her eyes. _'Li-kun….'_

'_They're all behind me now. Darn I'm not really sure whether it's a good news or not,'_ Syaoran thought. He tilted his head a little to look behind him and saw six hungry looking wolves set to bite his head of when they had a chance. _'Darn!'_ he looked around him and tried to look for a sharp tool. _'I won't be able to call upon the Watch Tower's aid without my orb. Other than that, I haven't recovered my full strength since my fight with the Lottuse Trump Card but…' _he saw a sharp-edged rock a few feet away from him. _'I could at least use some simple magic,'_ he picked up the rock and a dried leaf in front of him without stopping. He pierce the sharp-edge of the rock through his thumb and when his blood came out, he wrote a Chinese character 'Weapon' on the dried leaf.

"Spirit of the Woods, heed my words, become a weapon to pierce through thy enemy," Syaoran attached the dried leaf at a tree. His blood written on the dried leaf penetrated the tree's trunk and it glowed. "LANCE!" he pulled something out from the glowing tree's trunk and faced the wolves. He held in his hands a wooden lance.

One of the wolves, at his right howled as it charged at his direction.

Sakura heard a howl. _'Li-kun!'_ she could feel the pounding of her heart. She tried so hard not to open her eyes but her mind was screaming inside her head to open them. _'I trust him… I trust Li-kun… I trust him,'_ she thought, _'That's why I'm not going to open my eyes.'_

Shifting his weight from his left foot, Syaoran faced the wolf and from below, "Ergh…." he shoved the lance at the wolf's stomach. The impact of the lance hitting the wolf's stomach, made it flew backwards and hit a tree. It winced in pain. Before he could regain his balance, two of the remaining wolves charged yet again. Syaoran shifted his weight at his right this time as he hit the wolf coming from his left. He shoved the wolf backward as he looked at his right and kicked the other one over the head.

Then another attack came from behind. Syaoran lowered his stance as he twists his left foot to face the wolf. Dragging his lance as it hits the ground, he strike at the wolf's ribcage and hurled it back.

Two more wolves charged from his back. From his position, Syaoran turn around and from the force of his turning, he thrust the lance at the other wolf. When it hit the wolf's side, Syaoran forced the lance further onto the next wolf and send both of them flying to the side. He cautiously roamed his eyes around, preparing for another assault. He saw one of the wolves stood up and growl at his direction but didn't move. Syaoran pointed his lance at the wolf's direction as if to test it. The wolf move back still growling softly.

One by one, the other wolves stood their ground and growled at Syaoran. They were surrounding him now but no one try to move. Syaoran stepped forward. The wolves in front of him step back. _'Good, I think somehow they're frightened,'_ he thought stepping forward again. He didn't dare take his eyes off them as he moved towards the path where he had left Sakura.

Sakura tried to listen to her surrounding. She heard noises awhile ago but now it seemed as if it had subsided. "Li-kun?" she called out but still no answer.

Just then, she heard movements coming from behind her, "Li-kun?" she asked once again. However, there was still no reply. "Mou, Li-kun tte ba! If you are there you could have at least answered me," she exclaimed a bit annoyed as she spun around and opened her eyes. What Sakura saw, made her blood run cold. A pair of menacing eyes met hers.

Syaoran was a few feet away from the wolves now. They were still glaring at him but neither attempt to come after him. _'Yosh...' _he thought starting to feel relieved, _'Now how to lose—.'_

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

An ear-splitting scream broke his thoughts. Syaoran froze. He knew that voice. He'd never mistake that voice anywhere. _'No…!'_ he turned his head towards the direction where Sakura was, "Kino—ugh." He felt a sharp object pierce his left leg's flesh. The pain came in slowly but suddenly it spread like a wild fire as another pair of razor like thing penetrates his skin, this time at his right arm where he was holding his lance. He dropped his lance. It turned back into an ordinary wood and the leaf he used to make an amulet came out of it and was burn to dust. The wolf clinging at his left leg dug its fangs deeper. The pain shot through his whole body.

(A/N aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! I'm sooooryyyyyy but my hands won't stop!!!)

Syaoran looked at the wolves that had dug their fangs in him, "Kono yaro!"

The wolves dug their fangs even deeper to his flesh. "Gah…."

He could feel blood oozing out from his skin. Another wolf came from his back and sunk its fang through his shoulder. "UGH!" Syaoran cried in pain.

(A/N sorry sorry sorry!!!)

The other wolves where howling around him as if to laugh at him. Syaoran's vision was fading. He was losing so much blood. Not to mention, he felt like the wolves biting him was slowly draining his blood. His mind was starting to go blank. _'No… this can't happen…. Kinomoto is—, she is… gah',_ he coughed up some blood. The pain was killing him.

In a distance he heard a loud roar of a bear. _'NO!'_ he screamed in his mind. _'KINOMOTO!'_ he thought.

"Aahh!!!"

The ground glowed beneath Syaoran and a never before seen symbol appeared. "KIERU!" he bellowed.

The ground beneath them quavers as razor-sharp earth shot up and sliced through the wolves' body. Blood splattered all around the place. But Syaoran didn't care. It felt like his whole body was getting numb. He stared up at the remains of the wolves at the top of the earth he had summoned. He was breathing heavily. His eyes were not like the somber amber eyes, he usually have. They were glowing malevolently as he watched the blood drip from the wolves unto the earth. He had lost control and now his mind was hazy.

Syaoran didn't know how he managed to turn and stand but he did. He tried focusing his vision but it was no use, "K-Kinomoto." He made his way back to Sakura.

Blood was dripping from him onto the ground, yet he didn't care. Not that he didn't really care what happen to him, its more like he wasn't aware of the blood his losing. His mind was still unclear. All he could think about was the auburn haired girl whom he heard screaming awhile ago, "Kinomoto…."

"Dame!"

'_That voice….'_ Syaoran looked ahead of him and saw Sakura being held by a big brown bear. Seeing her with the bear brought his senses back. It was the first time he had ever felt like this. For the first time he had felt fear. His mind cleared in an instance as he saw the bear yank Sakura up from the ground. _'No…!'_

"Ki…." he struggled towards her direction. "Ki—," he felt the sting from his wounds once again but he didn't care.

The bear lifted Sakura higher from the ground as it growl. Syaoran's thoughts dimmed, without thinking, he fell to his knees and touched the ground in front of him. A circle drew itself on the ground from his hands, as it blazed in bright green.

"SAKURA!!!"

"Dame da yo Bear-san, put me down it tickles!" Sakura giggled.

'_Eh?'_ Syaoran's face fell, _'B-Bear-san?' _He stared as the bear growled merrily with Sakura in its hands. He sweat dropped.

(A/N rotfl)

"Hoe?" Sakura turn to her left and saw Syaoran staring at her stupefied. She beamed at him without realizing how worried he was just a while ago. "Li-kun look! It's a bear!" she exclaimed as the bear finally brought her down.

Syaoran gritted his teeth annoyed. "Omae…." He clenched his fists tightly. _'I was worried about this?'_ he thought heatedly. "What the hell were you doing pea brain!" he bellowed at her.

Sakura's brow narrowed, "Nani yo! I was just—Li-kun!" she haven't had time to finish her sentence when Syaoran fell face first on the ground. It was just then that she realized how badly he was bleeding.

"Li-kun! Shikkari shitte!" Sakura cried as she rushed to his side, with the big brown bear following her from behind.

* * *

(A/N lol what do you think? Please don't flame me for what I wrote about Syaoran…. Honestly, I wanted to beat my self up as well lol 

sorry I have to end here now I need to work on a program for a while but I'll continue with the next chapter when I'm finished

Hope you enjoyed that one XD RR PLS!!! lol

**Translations:**

**Li-kun ga… waratte ta?** 'Li-kun is laughing?' or 'Li-kun is smiling?' but I used it as laughing hehe

**Okawari** 'I want some more' or 'more please'

**Ano gaki** 'That brat'

**Mou, Li-kun tte ba** 'tte ba' is actually added to a sentence for emphasize when someone's not listening, in this phrase it almost meant 'Geez, Li-kun I said'

**Kono yaro **'bastard'  
**  
Kieru** 'disappear'

**Dame da yo** 'you can't' or 'you shouldn't do that' or 'that's not right'

**Omae** improper term for 'you'

**Nani yo** 'what'

**Shikkari shitte** 'pull your self together' or 'get a hold of yourself'


	42. Bearsan

**Disclaimer: **(grins) I'm really happy right now because when I opened my e-mail this morning I've received reviews coming from people who supported this story since I started…. (sniff) lol **THANKS FOR WAITING AND I'LL DO MY BEST THIS TIME AS WELL XD**

**Innocent eyes x**yep XD and in this chap there's a really funny scene about it lol thanks for reading XD

**cherrygirl06 **woot XD thanks for reading! Oh and I'm not really sure how many chapters the story will go, but we are at the climax of the story so I guess another 10 or more long chapters will do lol thanks again XD

**Lady Golden Flower **lol there's more to come… and more ruckus since Meiling had arrived XD thanks for reading and I think you'll like this chap since a lot will happen XD thank you very much

**MysticMoonEmpress** no problem XD glad you like it after my long absence I thought when I came back no one will really be interested in reading it XD well thanks again I really appreciate it (smiles)

**blackxwhitexfox**sure I will XD it's my vacation right now so I have tons of time. I might be able to finish this sooner and start with the new one! XD thanks for reading and the review and hope you'll enjoy more of the chapters to come XD

**Mei fa-chan**thank you XD glad you like this chapter and hopefully so does this chap. Thanks very much XD

**bluesints**thank you so much! When I read you're welcome back comment it really made me smile (sniff) lol yeah I'm back and not planning to go anywhere XD thanks again for the review I really appreciate it XD

**X-Pink-Cherry-Blossom-X**no problem at all, beside I'm the one who needed to thank you people who emailed me and encourage me to write this fic once again XD thank you very much!

**AfGhAnCuTiE**hey! Wah I remember you lol thank you very much for still reading it (sniff) I thought when I stop writing everyone who supported me so far might be really upset when I came back. Guess I'm just thinking too much lol anyway thanks again! Oh and by the way, about how long this story will go… hmm not really sure at the moment but I guess there's about 10 or so long chapters to go XD and I mean 'LONG' because if I write shorter once the story might end at chapter 60 or almost at 70 chapters (OMG) anyway I'll write it till the end since I have another story planned for them XD thanks again!

**Tears like Crystals**wow you do sound like you enjoyed the last chap XD I'm so glad that you did (wink) so are you feeling better now? XD well more interesting stuff's going to happen with Sakura and the bear (rotfl) hope you'll enjoy it as well XD thank you very much!

**Kawaii Selene**I remember you too XD yey lol sorry I was just so thrilled (rotfl) A lot will happen with Meiling in the picture not to mention Iain… just imagining it makes me hysterical LOL okay so that's a bit exaggerated XD anyway I'm just glad you enjoyed this chapter XD it's like my come back chapter so I'm just happy XD thanks for the wait and reading!

**pyscho-pyro-shrink** yeah it's all the bear's fault (rotfl) glad you liked the chapters! XD thanks for reading XD

**Addicted2Sakura **oh sorry my mistake. I hadn't gotten the chance to correct my mistake about that detail when I wrote those chapters err about a year or so ago? Lol thanks for reminding me XD by the way I am a girl lol. And a lance is a long pole… err like a spear or a javelin. I know it was usually used for throwing or flinging but Syaoran couldn't throw it now because if he did he won't have anything to defend himself anymore right? Thanks for reading XD

Phew I really missed doing this XD it's a relief to know people are still interested in this story XD

******Thank you very much and I'M GLAD TO BE BACK! XD**

Enjoy the chap!

******Chapter 41:**

**__****Bear-san**

Yukito, with Fujitaka and Takka hurried back to the castle after receiving a devastating call from Tomoyo.

"_Tsukishiro-san we need your help. Touya-kun is—." "LET GO I SAID! DO YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE?" someone hollered from the background which Yukito recognized as Touya. Then there came deafening noise. "Onegai hurry!" and the line were cut off._

Yukito remembered and sweat dropped. He had told the others that he needed to go back immediately. Fearing that something terrible had happened, Fujitaka and Takka insisted on coming. They excused their selves from Mizuki and Meiling and returned to the castle.

"I hope they're all right," Fujitaka was saying a hint of anxiety heard in his voice.

Yukito couldn't help sweat dropping once again, "I don't really think there is to worry about that much, Kinomoto-sensei."

"Eh?"

"And what made you say that Tsukishiro-kun?" Takka asked confuse.

Yukito laughed nervously, "Well… how should I say this…. I think you'll understand once we're there"

Fujitaka and Takka exchanged glances in confusion.

* * *

When Fujitaka and the other two gentlemen left, Mizuki encouraged Meiling to take a walk with her around the Shrine. 

"You said that Syaoran was here," Meiling started frowning at Mizuki as they walk. "And we were already here for about three whole hours and yet I haven't seen him nor his shadow," she added.

Mizuki smiled at her thoughtfully, "You really like him don't you, Meiling-chan."

Meiling reddened and looked away, "O-Of course, I'm his fiancé after all."

"Fiancé huh?" Mizuki repeated sounding really interested at her proclamation.

She looked back at Mizuki and frowned, "What? You don't believe me?"

Mizuki shook her head, "Iie…. I believe you." She answered gently.

"You don't look convincing," Meiling told her.

Mizuki laughed at her expression, "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. You'll see how intimate Syaoran and I once we're together."

(A/N ehehe… intimate…. Lol)

"I see," she smiled at her once again. At that point they had reached the Shrine's entrance. There they saw three apprentices rushed to greet someone by the door.

"Looks like someone of great importance had arrived," Mizuki commented.

Meiling's heart pounded in excitement, _'Could it be….'_

"Welcome back Wei-seishu," one of the apprentice greeted.

'_Wei?'_

Wei smiled at them and nodded his head, "Arigato."

"How's your journey to the other shrines, Wei-san?"

"Tiring but fulfilling," he told them with a smile.

"It really is you!"

"Hai?" Wei looked at behind the apprentices, who had gathered in front of him, and saw Meiling beaming at him. "Meiling-ojochan!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Wei!" she hurried to his direction and greeted him as well.

"It is so nice to see you, Ojochan."

Meiling couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. When she was a little girl, Wei used to play with her and tell her stories. "Me too," she agreed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Mizuki smiled at the sight of them. _'Isn't it nice that you came, Meiling-chan?'_ she thought remembering how sad and alone Meiling was ever since the reports about the Li Kingdom's annihilation arrived at the colony. It was so nice to see the unhappy little girl she met, smiling happily now.

(A/N aww guess Meiling had a hard time as well)

* * *

­­­ "Li-kun please let me tend at your wounds." 

"It's nothing serious," Syaoran shoved her when she tried to look at his wound. "But…." Sakura stared at him as he lowered his left leg at the river and let the river's flow wash off the blood from his wound.

It was already late in the afternoon, and they were hanging about by the river. Syaoran almost passed out when he met up with Sakura and the bear awhile ago, but he mustered all the strength left in him to stand up once again and look for the river.

Syaoran rolled up his pants a little with his left hand while it was still submerge under the water. He didn't want Sakura to see. Knowing her, she'll probably concern herself about the matter and even blame herself for it. _'Kusso….'_ He thought feeling sick. His wounds were killing him but he didn't want her to worry.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off Syaoran. She watched him in silence as he sunk his right hand in the river as well. She saw blood mixing with the river's flow. _'Li-kun….'_ She tightened her grip with her fist. Then, a great brown bear appeared from behind her carrying a load of dried woods. Sakura turn around and looked at the bear, which looked back at her looking concern.

(A/N lol)

"Bear-san, arigato." She thanked the bear as it started piling the dried woods to make a fire.

When Syaoran heard Sakura spoke he turn around to look at them and couldn't help feeling remorse remembering that he had been worried about her being attack by this bear. He felt a sharp sting at his shoulder where one of the wolves had bitten. _'Aahh…'_ he groped the spot with his left hand and bend over a little.

"Li-kun!" Sakura rushed beside him. The bear watched them closely. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. When she tried to look at his shoulder, he pushed her gently away from him. "I said it's nothing serious," he told her trying to repress the pain.

Sakura frowned, "Stingy!" she bellowed at him.

A vein popped from Syaoran's forehead. He looked at her as if to say something. Sakura braced herself for his angry retort, "N-Nani yo?"

It didn't come. He just glared at her for a moment before looking back at the river. It's not like he had nothing to say but, he was too exhausted to say anything.

For once Sakura was saddened for not hearing a mean response from him. She glanced at Mr. Bear's direction who gave her a thumb's up sign. Sakura smiled a little and nodded. (A/N LOL sorry can't help it)

Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked back at Syaoran. "Let me see them," she tried again. "Give it a rest will you? I'm fine," he retorted without looking at her. He felt his head go light for a second. _'Darn it. I've lost too much blood,'_ he thought grimly.

Taken aback, Sakura looked back at Mr. Bear with a disheartened look. The bear shook his head and pointed at Syaoran and nodded, egging her on.

"D-Demo…."

The bear made pushing movements as if to usher her to try once more.

Syaoran couldn't help feeling irritated sensing some conspiracy happening behind him. He could hear her speak as if talking to someone. The idea cracked him up thinking that it was just the bear and Sakura who was behind him.

"Okay."

He heard her speak. Another vein popped at his forehead.

"Li-kun let me see your wounds," Sakura tried once again, this time a little forceful. "I said to give it a rest, can't you understand those simple words?" he retorted.

A vein appeared from the bear's forehead.

"But I just wanted to—."

"I said I'm fine, pea brain."

"I'm not a pea brain! Mou… why are you always calling me names. I have a proper one you know."

"If you stop acting like a pea brain maybe I might reconsider."

"If you stop acting so cold maybe I might not act like one!"

(A/N . . . . .)

Syaoran sweat dropped. Sakura on the other hand reddened, "Okay that came out wrong. It's not like I'm proud to be a pea brain—, n-no what I meant was—."

"That's what I call being a pea brain."

"I'm not a pea—."

A loud screech coming from the bear interrupted her as it charged at their direction.

Alarmed, Syaoran and Sakura looked at the bear. "N-Nani—!!!" Syaoran yelped as it held him by his waist and lifted him off the river. His mind had almost gone blank from the sudden shifting of his whole body when the bear lifted him.

"Hooeeee!!!" Sakura shriek in surprise. She stared at them stupefied when Mr. Bear held Syaoran in a bear hug. "Geroff me!" he yelled trying to break loose but to no avail. He was aching all over, not to mention light-headed.

"B-Bear-san…." Sakura stared at Mr. Bear's eyes that looked back at her smiling. It nodded its head and usher her to tend for Syaoran's wounds as he hold him down. For a moment Sakura and Mr. Bear just stared at each other and Syaoran's complaint to be freed was the only thing heard from the background.

The bear grunted earnestly.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "I see."

"Don't just agree to it like that! Damn it let go of me!" Syaoran hollered.

"Yosh! Hold him down for me Bear-san," she told the bear enthusiastically. The bear nodded and grunted in agreement.

"W-What?!"

(A/N LOL they sure are having fun)

* * *

What Fujitaka, Yukito, and Takka, saw once they arrived at the castle was not really what they had in mind. It was more chaotic and… well… unexpected. 

Tomoyo's attendants were trying to stop Touya from going outside the castle's grounds. The carriage were waiting at the front steps and yet the coach were looking at them not sure what to do. Some of the palace guards wanted to help Tomoyo's attendants in sustaining Touya but because of his threats they can't even move from their position.

"I SAID TO LET GO OF ME!" Touya was shouting. "I HAVE TO SAVE SAKURA FROM THAT GAKI!"

"G-Gaki?" Fujitaka wondered aloud.

Yukito laughed a little while sweat dropping, "I suggest leaving small details for later."

Takka shook his head, "Yare, yare." He stepped forward and raised his right hand towards Touya's direction, "Fuuin!" and with a wave of his hand, Touya's movements halted.

"N-Nani?" _'Kono kehai….'_ Touya faced the direction where the aura came from.

"How…." Even Tomoyo looked at where Touya was looking.

"Otosan! Takka-sensei!"

"Kinomoto-san! Takka-sensei!"

"Your Highness! Sensei!"

Touya, Tomoyo and the servants all exclaimed in unison upon seeing them.

Fujitaka gestured the servants to stand when they bowed down. He looked back at Touya and Tomoyo. "I see that you're all having fun," he commented as they made their way to them.

Takka sweat dropped at his comment, "More like having a commotion."

"Otosan, Sensei, wh-why… how…?"

"We wanted to surprise everyone," Fujitaka answered.

"But I never expected that it was us who'll be surprised," Takka added.

Touya reddened a bit, "W-Well that's…."

(A/N Touya looked so… so lol sorry I can't come up with something to compare him to)

"A-ano sensei can you release me now?" he changed the subject.

"Totto, summan. Kai!" Takka released Touya from his control.

"Okaeri nasai, Kinomoto-san, Takka-sensei," Tomoyo greeted them gleefully.

"Are? No greeting for me?" Yukito asked with a smile.

"Baka," Touya just tapped his head. Yukito laughed in the process.

"Sakura-chan wa?" Fujitaka asked seeing that his cherry blossom was not around.

Touya's mood changed once again, "She's with that gaki!"

"Gaki?" Fujitaka asked in confusion.

Tomoyo and Yukito sweat dropped, "T-That's…."

Takka then realized who they were talking to seeing the look on their faces. "I see…." He smiled to himself.

"I was about to go bring her back when they stopped me!" Touya gritted his teeth angrily looking over at the servants.

"Our sincerest apology Your Highness," they chorused.

"Is everything alright? Sakura's not in trouble is she?" Fujitaka asked concern. He still hadn't grasped what was happening.

(A/N lol now I know where Sakura got her slowness (rotfl))

"She is as long as she's with that gaki!"

"T-Touya-kun…." Tomoyo sweat dropped once again.

"Now now Touya calm down," Yukito told him still laughing at his expression.

"Stop laughing!" Touya tapped him on the head once more. Yukito just laughed some more.

"Eh?" now Fujitaka was lost. Takka looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry Fujitaka. I know she's safe with him."

"Him?"

"Hai, the _'him'_ from eight years ago," he answered meaningfully.

* * *

The bear held Syaoran with care yet firmly as Sakura started to check his wounds. But Syaoran still tried to break free and in the process, Sakura accidentally fumble at his shoulder's wound tightly. "O-Oi!" he grimaced in pain. 

"C-Calm down and stay still," Sakura half scolded him.

"How the hell am I going to calm down with this—…him—…it—," Syaoran couldn't make up his mind what to call the bear.

"His name is Bear-san," she told him matter-of-factly. "I know what it is pea brain!" he replied heatedly. _'Darn it,'_ just by shouting made his head ache worse.

"Stop calling me that! Why can't you just call me by my proper name," she said pressing her fingers at his wound firmly.

"N-Nani shiitageru!" he cried in pain.

"It's because you keep calling me that," she snapped. "That doesn't mean you have to do that!" he yelled at her. The sudden rush of blood in his head was killing him. _'I can't keep up with this any longer,'_ he thought faintly.

The bear suddenly grunted something from behind him and Sakura looked at it skeptically, "Hoe?" She was looking really thoughtful, "He did?"

Mr. Bear grunted some more nodding in the process. "When did he say that?" she asked as if talking to the bear. It answered with some more grunts which made Syaoran sweat dropped. "Who the hell are you talking to," he asked her although he already had an idea.

"Of course to Bear-san," she answered.

"Right, as if you really could talk to bears."

"What are you talking about? It's easy to understand! It's so simple," she told him looking really surprised at his reaction.

'_No I don't think it's a simple thing….'_ Syaoran thought feebly.

The bear made another grunting sound that made Sakura looked back at him. "Well that's…. I don't…." she frowned as if trying to remember something.

Syaoran sweat dropped some more, _'When did she learn to understand bear language?'_

Mr. Bear made another gesture as if telling a story that made Sakura's eyes grew wide. "I-I remember now!" she exclaimed excitedly. She looked back at Syaoran and beamed at him. "Yes I remember you calling me 'Sakura' back then," she said looking really pleased.

"E-Eh?" Syaoran stared back at her stupefied. Were they talking about that incident?

"Say it again, Li-kun." She looked at him eagerly. Still feeling light headed, Syaoran avoided her eyes, "W-What."

"My name… oh right, it's alright if I call you 'Syaoran-kun' too right?"

"E-Eh?" just the way she called his name made him uneasy in a different kind of way. "Th-That's—," he stammered. "Come on, say it again _Syaoran-kun_," she asked him again emphasizing his name when she spoke.

"I-I…." he tried to avoid her stare but Sakura was staring at him closely that it was so hard to do so. Just the thought that she was so near made him really nervous.

"Well?"

"I-I…." he stuttered.

"Hmm?"

Syaoran tried opening his mouth to say her name, but no sound came out.

"Nani?"

"S-S—," he was choking at his own words.

"S-S…?" Sakura repeated fervently.

"S-S—," he started yet again.

"Hai?"

Mr. Bear sweat dropped at them.

Syaoran shut his eyes. He gritted his teeth, _'Kusso!'_ "W-Why are you making such a big fuss about it. It's just a name."

Sakura frowned at him, "What are you talking about. It's not just a name. Coming from you, it meant something really special."

'_Eh?'_ he stared at her.

Realizing what she just said, Sakura reddened. She stared at her hands, nervously. "W-What I meant was that since Syaoran-kun never called me by my name… and I mean my first name… well…. It just feels like if you call me by my name then it means that somehow… we are already…." She stumbled at her sentence, "…well… close… l-like, really close…." She felt her cheeks burn, "…friends," she added in a low voice. She raised her eyes to look back at him, "Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran was just looking at her feebly. All the injuries he had and the strain from all that's happened just now had already gotten the best of him. His vision had gone dim. Closing his eyes, he reached for his temples and felt his head ache worsened. _'Dame da….'_ He thought weakly.

"Syaoran-kun!" she watched as his face started to go pale. "Bear-san!" she exclaimed agitatedly. The bear grunted while nodding its head. It started to lay Syaoran down. It made another grunting noise as it started to stand. Sakura nodded her head, "Y-Yes that'll help. Arigato."

The bear went by the river.

Sakura looked back at Syaoran, _'No… he's lost too much blood,'_ she thought miserably. She took his hands in hers, "Don't worry and just stay still, Bear-san's going to find something for you to eat, to restore your energy. And for the blood you lost…."

Feeling really dazed, Syaoran opened his eyes and stared at her. He saw her looking back at him worriedly. "I-I just need a rest…" he started.

"Don't talk, just—. Just lay down and… and…." Her eyes were starting to look damp. He knew that once she saw how bad his condition was, she'll start blaming it on herself.

"G-Gomen nasai atashi—."

"Sakura…."

"Hoe?" she stared at him in surprise.

"There… I said it… so stop looking like that."

Sakura flushed as he smiled. She felt all warm inside when he smiled at her. She smiled back and held his hands tightly in hers and nodded, "Hai."

* * *

(A/N aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lol sorry I just need to let it out (rotfl) anyway sorry if it's a cliffhanger err but I don't really think it is lol 

I've already start typing the next chapter so don't worry

Maybe in two to three days I'll be able to update once again (smiles)

Well hope you enjoyed this chap and RR pls! lol)

**Translations:**

**Fuuin **'seal'

**Totto** 'oops' or 'whoa'

**summan** slang for sumimasen meaning 'sorry'

**Kai** 'dispel'

**Nani shiitageru** 'what are you doing' or it can also mean 'what did you do that for'

**Dame da** 'not good' or 'it's no use'


	43. Mizuki's Proposal

**Disclaimer: **finally we're at the chapter that had connection to an earlier chapters XD

Well I know I got kind of used to posting my reply here but someone told me that it's not allowed anymore so I'll be doing my replies **privately** lol (smiles). Thanks for telling me **Empyreal Entity**XD. And about my tenses problem err I did received comments about it and I'm still trying my best to improve, thanks again **AutumDragon **XD.

**All in all thanks for reading minna!**

Here's the next chap and hope you'll enjoy it (smiles)

**Chapter 42:**

_**Mizuki's Proposal**_

An hour after the arrival of Fujitaka and Takka, Touya had somehow calmed down. After a while, Takka excused himself telling them that he had some business to take care of. Now the others had decided to head their way to the Shrine to meet up with the other guests.

"Cure for my mother's illness?" Tomoyo looked at Fujitaka. They were inside the carriage going to the Shrine.

Tomoyo remained calm but the happiness upon hearing the good news were reflected in her eyes. "Hai," Fujitaka answered with a smile. "Thank goodness…." She muttered under her breath remembering her mother.

"Tch, I still think that we should go fetch Sakura," Touya still persist.

"Touya," Yukito started. Touya looked at Tomoyo, "I didn't mean to be rude. I just thought that it's good to let her know about the good news as well."

"I understand but its okay," she told him. "I know she'll be glad to hear the good news but right now it's best to let her have some time with _'him'_," she added significantly.

"But I still don't understand who this _'him'_ and _'gaki'_ you were talking about. Did someone asked for Sakura's affection or something?" Fujitaka asked them.

"I-Iie… it's not really like that," Yukito answered laughing timidly.

"They're all as good as dead if anyone tries," Touya mumbled.

"Eh?" Fujitaka could only look at them. He's not catching up to their conversation at all.

(A/N rotfl)

"It's alright Kinomoto-san. Sakura-chan just went on a short trip with the Prince—I mean, the newly conceded King of Li," Tomoyo told him.

'_Newly conceded King of Li… the boy from before,'_ he thought remembering the little boy who trained with Sakura back when she's young. _'I see… 'The 'him' from eight years ago'….'_ he remembered Takka's words. He smiled and said, "That boy—no that young man was very considerate and polite."

A vein popped at Touya's forehead, "What's considerate and polite about that gaki?"

Yukito and Tomoyo couldn't help chuckling at Touya's reaction. Even Fujitaka laughed, "What's wrong Touya-kun? I think he's a good boy—I mean, young man."

"He's a gaki for trying to brainwash Sakura. Although I can't believe that kaijuu fell for it," Touya said.

"That's not a good thing to say Touya-kun," Fujitaka told him.

Touya rested his chin in his left hand as he leaned his elbow by the window's sill. "I know but still," he looked outside the window.

Tomoyo watched him with a smile, _'Yes I know.'_ She thought after reading his thoughts, _'It's just so hard to see someone really important to you being stolen right before your eyes.'_

Touya shot her a hard look, _'I know you're reading my thoughts. Quit it,'_ he thought.

Tomoyo sweat dropped. He doesn't have the ability to read minds but his sharpness sure was frightening.

(A/N LOL)

* * *

An hour had already passed since Mr. Bear started fishing. When he caught some, he immediately cooked them by the fire. 

(A/N wow a bear cooks! I want him for a pet (rotfl))

Sakura was almost done dressing Syaoran's wounds. Earlier, before they left the castle that morning, Tomoyo gave her, her small medical kit.

"_It might come in handy," she told her and giggled mischievously._

'_And it did come in handy…'_ she thought gratefully. When she finished dressing Syaoran's shoulder wound, she took a deep breath and watched him closely.

He had fallen asleep while she was tending at his wounds. It doesn't really matter that he did. As a matter of fact she was glad that he had. Somehow she knew that if he had been awake while she was looking at his wounds, he'll try to stop her from staring at it for long. She lowered her eyes remembering how severe his wounds looked like.

'_It was because he faced those wolves….'_ She remembered the time when she heard one of the wolves howl. She was frightened at the thought of what had happen when it howled. _'I wonder what happened…. How did he end up like this…? And how did he escaped,' _she wondered. _'I should've helped him…. I'm the Card Mistress what am I doing?' _she thought remorsefully. But then she remembered that she left her cards. She didn't really expect something like this would happen.

Mr. Bear went beside her. She looked up at him. It grunted and looked over by the fire where the fishes were already cooked, ready to eat. Sakura smiled, "Arigato Bear-san."

The bear grunted happily and went back by the fire.

Sakura looked back at Syaoran, "Syaoran-kun?" she shook him gently. "Wake up, you should eat something," she told him softly.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. He's still feeling lightheaded but he tried focusing his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw Sakura looking at him with a smile. "Sakura…." Her name came out so naturally from his mouth that he was surprised at him self. She smiled hearing him say her name once again, "Hai." She helped him up, "Try to eat something, Syaoran-kun. Bear-san cooked some fish for us."

Once he's up, he looked around him and saw that the sky was almost dark. "How long have I fallen asleep?" he asked feeling his temples, still throbbing.

"Not that long, you really need to eat so that you can regain your strength."

"No… I have to go—."

"We," she corrected him. He looked back at her. She smiled at him and said in a voice so calm and kind, "Don't worry, we'll go after we have something to eat."

He just couldn't resist her when she sounded like that. He didn't say anything and just let her lead him by the fire. They sat and ate silently. After a couple of minutes Sakura started talking to the bear gleefully that Syaoran was still amazed at how she could act calm in front of a big bear.

'_Then again… she had always been like this…. Quite the clueless little girl yet never fails to amaze anyone,'_ he thought watching her talk to the bear. _'No….'_ he lowered his gaze and stared at the fish in his hands. _'She's not a little girl anymore,'_ he reminded himself as he looked back at her. _'Eh,'_ he halted when Sakura glanced at him and smiled.

"Bear-san cooked the fish really well don't you think?"

"H-Huh?"

"It's not burnt or dry. It tasted really good, wouldn't you agree?"

Syaoran looked at the fish once more. It was actually well cooked. The outside wasn't burnt but the inside was finely made. "Y-Yeah," he answered.

"He liked it! Sugoi Bear-san!" she exclaimed as she praised the bear. Syaoran looked back at them and saw the Bear cover its face as if really pleased yet feeling bashful. He sweat dropped, _'What the… I'm starting to see things that don't normally happen.'_

Sakura beamed back at Syaoran, "He really did his best to please you. I told him you're quite picky when it comes to food."

Syaoran took a deep breath and shook his head. This was too much for his mind to comprehend, but it won't hurt to join in just this once. He looked at them and said, "Thanks."

The bear looked at him and beamed as if to say _'No problem.'_ Syaoran felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He just imagined that right? It's not like the bear could actually do something like that. He shook his head once again. _'I must have hit my head somewhere,'_ he thought freaking out.

"Isn't it great Bear-san? He thanked you as well," Sakura was talking to the bear once again.

The bear nodded and grunted as though saying _'It is! Isn't it that he rarely says his gratitude to others?'_

Syaoran felt his blood run dry.

"Yes! He's pretty much like that but he thanked you so he must be really pleased!"

Syaoran could almost feel his head spinning once again. What's happened to him? A moment ago he was freaking out about Sakura talking to a bear! And now it's as if he could actually understand their conversation! _'No… I-I just imagined everything….'_ He told himself. He placed a hand in his temples to support his once-again-aching-head.

"Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?"

"E-Eh?" he looked up and saw both Sakura and the bear looking at him in concern.

"Does your head still hurt?"

Mr. Bear grunted beside Sakura as if to tell her, _'He must be still daze from all the blood he lost.'_ She looked at him and nodded her head, "Yeah I guess so." She looked back at Syaoran who was eyeing the bear frantically. "Hoe? Syaoran-kun?" she spoke.

Syaoran turned his head very slowly. He felt his neck had gone stiff. He gulped and pointed at the bear. He tried to speak but the words were stuck in his throat.

'_I'll go get some water,'_ the bear grunted beside her once again. Sakura gazed back at him and nodded, "Arigato."

The bear beamed at her. He took the bottle Sakura had with her and went by the river to fetch some water.

"H-He…. I-It…." Syaoran tried to speak once again.

"Hoe?" she looked back at him and saw how he was still cautiously eyeing Mr. Bear. It was then that she realized what was happening. She smiled at him and said, "Can you hear him now?"

"Eh?" he looked back at her.

She beamed at him, "Yokatta. You know, my mother once told me that if you open your heart to anyone, whatever he or she may be, you'll understand them if you listen to their heart."

Syaoran wasn't sure why but he stared at her and listened.

"But most people can't do that because of the darkness lurking in their own hearts so… with you able to understand Bear-san now, meant that you've calmed down. I know that you are kind, Syaoran-kun, so I believed that you'll understand him."

He didn't know how long he had been staring at her but he didn't know what to say. There was a moments silence before he closed his eyes and lowered his head. _'Kind huh?'_ he thought. "Right," he murmured under his breath. He looked at Sakura once again and smiled, "I guess I owe you an apology."

Sakura shook her head feeling her cheeks starting to burn, "I-Iie…. It's nothing." She lowered her gaze.

Syaoran looked at Mr. Bear who was already making his way back to them. He was carrying the now-filled-bottle. _'… able to understand if you listen to their hearts huh?'_ he repeated Sakura's words in his head. He closed his eyes and remembered the rest.

'_But most people can't do that because of the darkness lurking in their own hearts so… with you able to understand Bear-san now, meant that you've calmed down. I know that you are kind, Syaoran-kun, so I believed that you'll understand him.'_

He opened his eyes once again and stared at the fire. He wasn't really sure but somehow, the _'darkness lurking in their hearts' _and_ 'he was kind'_ part was stuck in his head. He cannot deny the feeling that he was glad she thought of him as a kind person but he cannot oppose the fact that he didn't want to admit it as well. He can never be kind. And the proof of that was he couldn't understand the bear just a few minutes ago. The darkness in his heart was still there but because Sakura was with him, he calmed down. If it weren't for her he would never have calm down. It pained him thinking about it. He knew that he needed her beside him, and yet he didn't want her to see the darkness in his heart. He didn't want her to be part of it.

'_That's why I can never accept this… feeling,'_ he thought gravely.

(A/N aww)

* * *

A week had already gone after the confusion at the castle. Everyone was acting normal that it felt like nothing had happened. Eriol and the other leaders were more focused in the enhancement of their frontal defense than restoring the castle's structure. They held a meeting after Chiharu entrusted her abilities to him and now they were busier than ever. Although they were consumed by the result of the sudden assault, Chiharu made sure that her people still enjoy their annual celebration. 

Now everything had settled, Chiharu still felt unhappy when the reports of the damages and other things about the assault had come to her. Aside from the castle, a lot of their people were missing. Whether they were prisoner or workers, she's still concerned about them, especially her personal maiden, Naoko and the other children. Yamazaki on the other hand, were dazed about what happened when he regained consciousness and never asked Chiharu for details. He stayed quiet beside her mainly because he didn't want to make her remember them. Not now that she was still feeling down and tired.

"Chiharu-chan, are you sure you're okay?" he asked her in concern.

Chiharu looked at him and tried to smile, "Yes. Don't worry about me Yamazaki-kun."

"Demo," he started but never tried to argue. They were at the Lottuse's main castle and they were having their breakfast at the garden. "Are you going to the shrine right after breakfast?" he asked her.

Chiharu nodded. After her talk with Eriol, it had been a routine for her to go to the Shrine every morning. She had some business with the priest and priestesses there. It was one of Eriol's instructions. "Yes, it will take time before we finish the circle," she told him.

"But you need some rest as well," he pointed out to her. He never asked her what she does at the Shrine but that was because he already had an idea. He could see the answer right before him. It had something to do with her abilities.

"I can't. If I stay here and try to rest I'll just wonder about Naoko-chan and the other's whereabouts," she told him mournfully. She didn't want to imagine that something terrible might have happen to them.

"Yes but…." Yamazaki just couldn't argue. He had never seen Chiharu like this before. He wanted to help her but he knew he can't.

Chiharu looked at Yamazaki and seeing the despair in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel appreciative in an encouraging way. "Yamazaki-kun," she started as she reached for his hand. Yamazaki looked at her in surprise. She smiled at him and squeezed his hands gently, "Thank you for always staying by my side."

Yamazaki reddened but he smiled at her and squeezed her hand back, "You need not to thank me Chiharu-chan. Staying by your side was where I had always wanted to be."

Chiharu blushed at his words, "Thank you."

Not far from them, Eriol was watching them in silence. He didn't want to rush in while they were having a close conversation. It's not that he thought it rude to barge in but somehow, seeing them, brought vague feeling of grief within him. He closed his eyes and walked away. _'No need to be hasty,' _he told himself. He opened his eyes and looked ahead of him. _'On the fourth day of the fourth month of this year, when the moon is at its peak… the finale to my long anticipated retribution shall begin.'_

(A/N OMG so many four () what's Eriol up to!!!!!!!!)

* * *

Fujitaka and the others arrived at the shrine after a few minutes. There they were welcomed by Wei and led them inside. They went to the Shrine's meeting hall where Mizuki and Meiling were already seated waiting for them. Fujitaka introduced them to each other. Touya and Tomoyo were surprised after hearing that Meiling belong to one of the Li nobles back at the satellite, not to mention part of the family next in line to the throne. 

"Meilin-chan is it?" Tomoyo started.

"It's Meiling," she corrected her candidly.

"Meilin…chan," Tomoyo repeated.

"I said it's Meiling, Mei as in the kanji for berry and ling for bell!"

"Hai, Meilin-chan," Tomoyo answered with a smile.

Veins popped out from Meiling's forehead, "I said—!"

"Now, now Meiling-ojochan why don't we settle for now and let them talk to Mizuki-sensei," Wei broke them off. Meiling looked at him with a frown, "But she was—."

"Ojochan," Wei's voice was gentle yet stern. Meiling glared at Tomoyo and raised her chin up, "Hmp!" she sat back down.

Tomoyo laughed uneasily as she sweat dropped.

Touya on the other hand was eyeing Mizuki with hawk like eyes. For some reasons, he felt an urge to be cautious around her. He could feel a very powerful aura about her. He looked at Yukito to see whether he had something to tell him about the guest but to his dismay, Yukito was just smiling his usual self. He sweat dropped. Yukito were able to distinguish auras especially he's a priest but sometimes, the different variation of power from others were what's vexing his ability to tell them apart.

'_We… are pretty much alike,'_ a voice spoke from within Touya's thoughts.

'_Nani?'_ he looked around and the first one who caught his eyes was Mizuki smiling at him. He stared at her. Mizuki's eyes suddenly looked at him seriously. _'You have the gift to foresee danger and avoid it. I also have the gift of foresight but… the things I see was different from yours. Once I foresee things… there is nothing that can prevent its occurrence,'_ she spoke in his thoughts.

'_W-What are you talking about?'_

"Touya-kun?" Fujitaka's voice interrupted his thoughts. Distracted, Touya looked at his father, "H-Hai?"

"Mizuki-sensei had asked if we could start discussing the things to be done for the Queen's recovery."

'_Eh?'_ he looked back at Mizuki who was smiling back at him as though nothing happened. He had not seen her speak. All he could remember was her talking to him through his thoughts.

"A-Aa…. Dozo..." he said still looking uncertain. Had he imagined that?

Yukito looked at Touya then back at Mizuki. Somehow he sensed something happened when he was looking at Mizuki. _'Have you experience it as well, nee Touya?'_ he thought remembering how she spoke in his thoughts.

Tomoyo watched them in silence. When Touya was staring at Mizuki she couldn't help but try to read his thoughts but for some reasons she failed. And when she looked at Mizuki, she couldn't read her thoughts as well. It's like a barrier of some sort was blocking her from reading them. _'Just like him….'_ A thought of the Lottuse Trump Card crossed her mind. She remembered how he sealed his thoughts from her.

"Shall I begin?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes please, sensei." Fujitaka insisted.

"The truth I would rather explain the details for the recovery of the Queen with the presence of the Card Mistress for her powers are very relevant for the preparations."

"Pardon for her absence, she was with the King of Li for a little errand," Tomoyo told her.

Meiling reacted once she heard the _'King of Li'_. "W-What did you say?" she exclaimed banging her hand on the table on the process. She had pushed her chair back and stood up.

"H-Hai?" Tomoyo was a bit surprised at her reaction.

"This Card Mistress was a girl wasn't she," Meiling started.

"She is after all a _'Mistress'_," Touya pointed with a hint of sarcasm. Meiling shot him a deadly look. He glared back at her. For some reason he didn't like her. Just like when he met Iain and the 'gaki'. Maybe it's the fact that she's related to the 'gaki'. (A/N LOL)

"I'm not talking to you!"

"What was that?"

"A-Ano…." Tomoyo sweat dropped.

Meiling looked back at Tomoyo, "What's Syaoran doing with her!"

"Don't ignore me!" Touya was heating up. (A/N LOL)

"Eh? Syao—," Tomoyo's eye grew big. It was the first time she heard someone speak the King of Li's name as casual as Meiling did.

"Answer me!"

"Oi! You may be part of the Li nobles but you sure got some guts to speak like that in our territory," Touya was really annoyed. He didn't like how she spoke of his sister like some kind of insignificant person and second, how she yells at the Princess of the Daidouji Kingdom.

"Shut up! I said I'm not talking to you!"

"Nani!"

"Ojochan please calm down."

"Tell me why my Syaoran was with that girl!"

'…'_my Syao'—, could it be that this girl was the King of Li's….' _Tomoyo felt a pang of angst thinking of Sakura's feelings.

"Ara, you seem to be getting along pretty well," Mizuki commented with a smile.

"Yes," Fujitaka agreed with the same kind of smile.

"I-Iie, I don't think they are," Yukito stated as he sweat dropped.

(A/N wow it has become quite a scene there (rotfl))

"Well?" Meiling demanded still looking at Tomoyo.

"E-Eto…." Tomoyo sweat dropped. She was not used to people looking at her with such deadly eyes.

Mizuki looked at Meiling, "Meiling-chan, remember that one of the Card Mistress' duty was to assist the other leaders of the Three Great Nations. If I'm not mistake, this little errand they went to had something to do with the plans for the revival of the Kingdom, am I right?" She looked at Tomoyo and smiled.

"Hai…." Tomoyo was speechless. She's not sure whether someone already told her about the details of Sakura and the King of Li's errand, but judging from the suspicious look from Touya and Yukito she suspected that something's really mysterious about their guest.

"Is that right?" Meiling was still looking lethal.

"What business could the Card Mistress possibly have with the King of Li aside from matters regarding his Kingdom?" Touya pointed still feeling really irritated.

Meiling shot him another deadly look. Touya was not the one to back down. He glared back at her.

"Shall we proceed?" Fujitaka suggested with a smile, still thinking that all the bickering that had happened was a friendly conversation

"Hmp!" Meiling sat back once again. "Ojochan…." Wei sweat dropped. He never had thought that Meiling was still the same sweet yet hard-to-deal-with little girl she used to be. (A/N ehehe sweet…. Lol)

"As I was saying, the Card Mistress' powers are needed for the preparation for the Queen's recovery, although the one who holds the key to its success is someone who possesses a powerful magic."

"And when you say _'someone who possesses a powerful magic'_, surely you wouldn't suggest this method without thinking of someone to fill that part, right?" Touya asked.

"Hai," she smiled and looked at Meiling. "Meiling-chan?"

"I refuse," Meiling said at once.

"Why you!" Touya was heating up once again.

"Onegai, Meilin-chan…" Tomoyo started.

Meiling looked at her and frowned seeing her pleading eyes. "Look, I'm not that _'someone'_ Mizuki-senpai was referring to," she told her.

"Eh?"

"Then why…" Touya looked back at Mizuki.

"I just asked her whether she would let 'him' do it. Because it'll be quite a tough undertaking for 'him' to handle," she answered with an innocent smile.

Touya and Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Sou desu ka?" Tomoyo laughed uneasily.

"Ano sa…. Will you stop saying things that'll cause misunderstanding," Touya asked.

"Gomen nasai," Mizuki apologized.

"And, this 'him' means that you're referring to that gaki right."

"Touya-kun."

"Touya."

Both Fujitaka and Yukito said in a reminding voice. Even Meiling's eyes started to send daggers at Touya.

"I mean the King of Li," Touya corrected. "And why would you need her consent in his place?" he pointed at Meiling with his thumb.

"Don't point at me like I'm a thing!" she started to argue yet again.

Touya smirked mischievously, "You dare talk to me like that?"

"Look, even though I don't have spiritual powers I know what the ritual for your Queen's revival will do to Syaoran. I also know that even if he possesses a powerful magic he might not be able to do the ritual well," Meiling told him. "He might even… even…" her voice was filled with panic than irritation towards Touya.

"Meiling-ojochan…." Wei looked at her worriedly yet he didn't know how to comfort her. _'Meilin-chan'_ Tomoyo and Yukito exchanged glances. They were also surprised at her reaction. Fujitaka lowered his head, Mizuki had already told him about the details but he never really thought that the consequences for the _'key'_ to the ritual were that harsh for Meiling to refuse.

Touya stared at Meiling for a moment before looking back at Mizuki. "How dangerous is this ritual," he asked her frankly.

"Honestly, it's not really dangerous, but because it needed a certain ability from someone powerful, and knowing that the Li's don't possess this ability, was what makes it dangerous," Mizuki explained.

"Then why can't we find someone with that ability instead? What's this ability anyway?" Touya inquired further.

"The ability to penetrate someone else's magical power, the ability once possessed by the Ynah Kingdom's Royal family," Mizuki answered. He stared at her in dismay, "So meaning we can't find someone else because the Ynah Kingdom has long been gone."

"Yes and the Li's were the only ones who possess powerful magic. Having the King of Li's powerful magic combine with this ability will guarantee the Card Mistress's success to dispel the curse the Lottuse Trump Card bestowed upon the Queen."

"But if the Lottuse Trump Card realizes something, he'll surely make his move," Yukito stated.

"That's right and that's why I don't want Syaoran to take part in it," Meiling said.

"It's not only him who's going to be in trouble if the Lottuse Trump Card did make a move you know. Sakura's surely be affected as well," Touya pointed out at her.

Mizuki shook her head, "Iie… he would be the only one affected."

They looked at her once again. "What?" Touya was getting really confuse.

"Sakura-chan is being protected by Nadeshiko-san's protection seal and the other spell she made for Sakura to keep her from harm," Fujitaka said as he looked back at Mizuki. "That's the reason right?"

"Yes, but that's not all. The Ynah's ability to penetrate through someone else's magical barrier and weaken it was just its advantageous capability. I don't know if you're familiar with this but, the Ynah kingdom had two rulers, twin rulers. And because they were twins their combination was powerful," Mizuki started. Everyone listened to her closely.

"But even though they were twins, their abilities were not the same. The other one can penetrate other's magical powers and weaken it while the other dispels the effect of the magic. Even the Lottuse Trump Card had trouble with them but eventually he stood victor. The reason for that was the one who tries to penetrate and weaken the Lottuse's Trump Card becomes vulnerable to attacks. Even the attacks intended for the other one, the dispeller, will be absorbed by the other. He becomes the sacrificial shield for the dispeller. Even without the protection seal, the Card Mistress will not be harmed."

Everyone fell silent. They were all thrilled about how to cure the Queen but with all these requirements, it was impossible.

"Let's say… let's say we can actually do this ritual," Touya broke the silence. "How long will it take? Does it have to be carried out in a certain time?" he asked thinking that they might find someone else for the job.

"If you're thinking that we might find someone else to do the part, I don't think anyone has the ability to learn the Ynah's ability and withstand an assault from the Lottuse's Trump Card other than a Li," Mizuki told him. "But if we really wanted to do this ritual, I suggest that it should be done before the fourth day of the fourth month of this year," she stated.

"And why is that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because the Lottuse's Trump Card's power will be at its peak on that day," she answered.

(A/N waaa the invasion of the fours lol)

* * *

Back at the Daidouji castle, Naoko was helping out at the kitchen. Mrs. Fields, the castle's main chef smiled at her. "Thank you Naoko, you have been a real help," she told her. 

Naoko flushed and shook her head, "It was nothing. The truth I've always wanted to learn how to cook."

"Is that so? You must be practicing for the one you like," Mrs. Fields teased her. "T-That's—," Naoko couldn't help but blush. A thought of Syaoran crossed her mind but shook her head immediately. _'No I can't think of him like this, I mean the King…. Stop it Naoko,'_ she scolded herself.

Mrs. Fields laughed at the look on her face. "Well, tell me Naoko-chan. I know you used to work at the Lottuse's castle but… well I just wanted to know whether you're from the Lottuse as well. Not that it really matter of course," she added with a laugh.

Naoko looked at her for a moment before lowering her gaze. "Well… the truth, I don't remember much about my life when I was a little girl," she confessed. Mrs. Fields looked at her thoughtfully, "Naoko-chan…."

Naoko looked back at her and smiled, "But I remember this huge field filled of beautiful Giant Crape-myrtle."

Mrs. Fields smiled, "Giant Crape-myrtles huh?"

"Yes and its really beautiful. I also remember a man… a tall lean man who always carry me on his shoulder as he shows me the vast field," Naoko smiled remembering the thought.

"Did it occur to you that that man was related to you?" Mrs. Fields asked her while stirring the huge pot. Naoko nodded her head while carving the pumpkin, "Yes, sometimes I even think that he might be my father."

"So how come you were separated from him? Do you remember?" Mrs. Fields asked further. Naoko shook her head, "No. I don't. All I could remember was a great fire engulfing the fields of Giant Crape-myrtle. Then the next thing I remember, I was already at the Lottuse's fortress."

Mrs. Fields stopped from stirring and watched Naoko in silence. She felt sympathetic for her. So young yet separated from her family. The war really changed and destroyed lot of lives. Then it hit her, _'Giant Crape-myrtle? Wasn't that the flower the Ynah Kingdom's famous for?'_ she wondered. _'No that's impossible. I heard the Ynah's were obliterated in one night by the Lottuse's Top Sorcerer or something. Oh well,'_ she thought and stirred the pot again.

* * *

(A/N ooooooooooohhhhh lol well sorry I had to stop yet again… I can't type the next scene with Syaoran and Sakura just yet because it would be more frustrating if I stop there midway lol 

Anyway I'll update once again in two-three days time (smiles) so bear with me (grins)

Hope you enjoyed this lol and feel free to review (smiles) )

**Translations:**

**Aa, dozo** 'yes, please do'

**Sou desu ka?** 'Is that so?'


	44. The Return

**Disclaimer: **YEY lol we're finally backed at the Li Kingdom! A lot will happen here err I think lol

**BTW:** **regarding the reason why Sakura will not be harmed once Syaoran obtain the Ynah's ability to penetrate and weaken someone else's power was**, as he penetrate and try to weaken the source of the spell that made Sonomi ill (Eriol's power), he will also become the sacrificial shield so that Sakura will be able to dispel the spell Eriol created. Aside from that Sakura also have the protection seal that her mother created eight years ago, and was also protected by another special spell from her mother. Err so basically, Sakura have a double protection spell within her even if Syaoran becomes a sacrificial shield that's why she will not be harmed XD. I hope that clears your confusion, **Lady Golden Flower.**

Anyway enjoy minna-san!

**Chapter 43:**

_**The Return**_

"Bear-san…." Sakura stared at Mr. Bear, teary-eyed. It was almost dark and after eating, Syaoran persisted that they need to get a move on. Mr. Bear had accompanied them till they reached the outskirts of the forest. Now Sakura was saying her goodbye to Mr. Bear since they can't really take him with them. (A/N awwwwwwwww)

"Thank you very much for everything," she said and hugged him.

Syaoran was just watching them. He knew that Sakura had grown fond of Mr. Bear and he just let her take her time.

The bear grunted as if to hush Sakura when she was about to cry.

"But you'll be alone again. And you said you're family was killed by those wolves," Sakura was saying while her face was buried against the bear's fur. "I don't want those wolves cause you trouble," she added.

The bear grunted don't know what to say. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Hoe?" she turned around to look at him. "You don't have to worry about those wolves. Bears are stronger than you think," he told her soothingly.

"But if those wolves were able to kill Bear-san's family…" her voice trailed off.

Syaoran lowered his head, "You… you don't have to worry, I… already took care of them." He spoke his last words almost in a whisper. Sakura didn't catch his last words and was still worried, "But—."

'_Sakura-san, it's alright. I'll be fine and let us meet again,'_ the bear grunted. Sakura looked back at the bear, "Bear-san…." She smiled and nodded, "Hai." The bear then looked at Syaoran. He stared back at the bear and didn't have to try and understand it to see what it wanted to tell him, _'Please take care of her. And about the wolves… thank you.'_

Syaoran smiled and nodded. At last, Sakura let go of Mr. Bear and smiled, "Well then, take care Bear-san and let us meet again."

The bear grunted. He waved goodbye to Sakura and Syaoran as they started walking away. (A/N aww I'll miss him lol)

"I hope Bear-san will be alright," Sakura said after a couple of minutes. Syaoran looked at her, "He'll be fine." She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Syaoran-kun."

"F-For what?" he asked while looking away. He was still feeling really weird inside whenever she calls his name. Sakura shook her head, "Nothing. I just wanted to thank you."

If the incident where the 'calling by first name' had not occurred yet, he would have called her, 'pea brain' already. But since they're already in that terms he looked at her and said, "You're really weird." (A/N me sweat drops)

Sakura just smiled, "I don't really need to have a reason to thank you right?"

"Right," Syaoran just shrugged but he smiled. He looked straight ahead and stopped. Sakura watched him and stopped as well, "What's wrong?" She looked at the spot where he was looking and stifled a gasp. They were already at the border of the Li Country and the whole place was in ruins. They had expected that much but, not as ghastly as the sight they were seeing.

Houses were all burnt. Some were half taken down. The remnants of the bombing from the Lottuse's assault about eight years ago were still there. Different things that Syaoran assumed belonged to the people who lived there were scattered all around. All half burned and tattered. He also see carcass from the victims of the war.

Sakura stared hard at Syaoran's figure. She didn't want to wander her eyes like he was doing. She didn't want to see what was left of once a great nation. She lowered her head and reached for Syaoran's shirt. She was not only appalled at what she saw but also, the thought that its getting darker by the second and that they were in the middle of a deserted place made her shudder.

Syaoran felt a soft tug from his back and turned his head. He saw Sakura, head lowered and a bit shaken. "Syaoran-kun," she started.

Syaoran looked back at the scene in front of him. "It's okay," he told her. He reached for Sakura's hand that was pulling his shirt from the back, without turning. "Its okay," he repeated, squeezing her hand. "Let's go," Syaoran said not letting go of her hand. Sakura nodded her head slowly and let him lead the way.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"What is it?"

"T-There aren't any… g-g-g-ghost here right?" she asked shaking.

Syaoran sweat dropped, "You're not scared of a big brown bear that can impose physical damage on you and yet you're scared of ghosts?"

"But bears are cuter than ghosts!" Sakura pointed. He sweat dropped some more, _'Cuter…?'_

A flock of birds suddenly flew up in the sky from one of the burned houses. "Hooeeee! Syaoran-kun!" she shrieked as she moved closer to him. "Its just birds," he told her. Syaoran sighed. And here he almost told himself that Sakura was no longer a little girl. (A/N LOL)

They moved along.

Sakura wasn't sure how long they had been walking. She didn't try and ask Syaoran since it was already dark. She didn't want to do anything that she thought will provoke ghosts to come out.

Feeling the sudden coldness in Sakura's hands, Syaoran turned to look at her, "Sakura."

"Hoe?" hearing him speak somehow made her heart lighten up.

"Nothing."

Sakura frowned, "What was that all about."

He laughed at her reaction, "See how irritating it was when someone calls your name and has nothing to say?"

"That's…." she smiled and loosened up a bit. "Yeah, I guess so…" she concurred. She watched Syaoran's back and took a deep breath, _'Arigato Syaoran-kun,'_ she thought.

Syaoran felt her grip in his hand relaxed and he felt relieved. "We've taken a different route so in just a couple of hours will be there," he told her.

"Hai."

(A/N I just can't help but smile at them lol)

* * *

After the meeting at the Shrine, they all went back to the castle to have dinner. There was a vague awkwardness in the atmosphere when they sat at the dining table. Everyone was still thinking about Mizuki's proposal. 

Mizuki had expected this outcome once she told them how to cure the Queen. But she also anticipated further result after this. And she knew what the King of Li will answer once they inform him about the situation. She looked at Meiling who was staring at her plate in silence. She can't tell them that they need not to worry about it. That's the difference between her and Touya's predictions. If she tried and disrupt the flow of what she foresees, something terrible always happens, unlike in Touya's case where he always manages to change the outcome in his own liking.

Although, Mizuki still felt hesitant especially because, she couldn't see what's going to happen if they didn't make it on time. _'Everything rests in the hands of the Card Mistress and the King of Li,' _she thought.

* * *

"Eriol-sama, I don't think you should put Chiharu-chan to too much strain in her involvement in creating the circle," Heimdall had arrived that morning and has arranged a meeting with Eriol. He heard from his son, about what was going on inside and he was worried about Chiharu's health. 

Eriol looked at him, "You don't have to concern yourself with Chiharu-sama, Heimdall-san." His voice was calm and yet Heimdall fear him.

"Demo," he started but couldn't think of the right words to say.

"I already made amends on this matter. Of course, you're not the only one concern with the well-being of the Princess," Eriol told him.

Heimdall was relieved upon hearing this, "I see." He looked back at him, "Is the preparation for the circle really that laborious? Sorry for the sudden query." He added seeing the malicious glint in Eriol's eyes.

"Iie…. It's quite alright," Eriol answered. He looked outside the window and stared at the morning sky, "Yes the preparations in creating the circle was strenuous. I might have placed Chiharu-sama with quite a burden asking her to perform it. But as I said, I already arranged for amendments."

"When you say amendments… does it imply that Chiharu-chan's allowed to take a rest?"

"No."

"I-I see—."

"When I said amendments, I meant that someone will be assisting her to speed up the creation of the circle. If the circle is completed sooner, then Chiharu-sama can rest. "

"Eh? Someone's help…?"

Eriol looked back at him and smiled, "Heimdall-san, do you know what the Xiuse's Royal Family's ability were?"

"The Xiuse's…? N-No Eriol-sama," he answered.

Eriol looked back out at the window, "Well it is no wonder. Their ability was something not known to the public because only few chosen royalty possessed it."

"T-That's a bit of a shame, knowing the Xiuse's royalty are all gone."

"Just like the Ynah's," Eriol looked back at him enjoying the look of fright in Heimdall's eyes when he mentioned the Ynah's. "Well that's what everybody thinks," Eriol went on. "But you know that the Ynah's royalty were not entirely gone, right Heimdall-san?"

"T-That's…." Heimdall started to sweat nervously.

"And that also implies to the Xiuse's royalty," Eriol said.

"Eh? So then…."

"He is one," Eriol said as he looked outside the window once more.

"He?" Heimdall looked at the window where he was looking and saw the Palace's Head Guard, Rei Sasaki.

Eriol smiled mischievously, "He doesn't remember of course. I made sure of that."

Heimdall watched him in fear. He couldn't comprehend how an innocent looking man like Eriol could be so evil.

"But what's more amusing was the fact that his daughter, possessed the ability of the Xiuse's," Eriol went on.

"Daughter?"

"Yes…. His daughter possesses the ability of the Xiuse's to increase someone else's ability. If she combined her ability with the Princess, Chiharu-sama will not only be able to perfect the circle in no time but also, she can dispel anything and everything," Eriol's voice was filled with malice that made Heimdall's blood run cold.

(A/N woot another discovery!!!!! Lol)

* * *

Syaoran stared at the sight in front of him. It was pitched black around them but the silhouette of the Li castle was visible in his view. It felt nostalgic yet excruciating to see the castle he once called home in this state. The darkness that had enveloped the whole castle was more grief-stricken than eerie. 

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura was watching him in silence. She had not let go of his hand since they arrived in front of the Li Castle's gate.

Syaoran freed his hand from Sakura's and walked towards the rusted and inclined gate of the castle.

When he let go from her hands, Sakura felt a sudden ache in her heart. She wanted to reach for his hands once more but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She just watched him as he raised his hands in front of the gate as if trying to feel something.

'_The castle's magical barrier is still here…. All this time and yet… how did they penetrated the castle?'_ Syaoran wondered. He looked up at the castle once more and remembered how it once stood magnificently in the middle of the Li Country. _'The last time I saw its brilliance was the day I left for training,'_ he thought gravely. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he pushed the already dilapidated gate, and walked in.

Sakura followed him close by. She felt as if for a minute he had forgotten that she was there but when she saw him holding on to the gate as if waiting for her to come in, she felt relieved.

They walked up the path leading to the castle's entrance. Sakura observed that the remnants of the assault were somehow lesser inside the castle grounds. _'Well, of course I suppose King Iain and Aunt Sonomi made sure that this place was checked after the attack,'_ she thought. She remembered that they held a ceremony for the lost lives from the attack. Now that she thought of it, they did build a shrine for the Li's royal family, Syaoran's family, a little further back from the Li castle.

"Restoring the castle will be a lot of work than I thought," Syaoran spoke all of a sudden. Sakura looked at him in admiration. Surely he was upset of what had become of his beloved kingdom but he stood his ground and focused on what matters most. _'He had always been like this,' _Sakura thought with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll do my best to help out," she said.

Syaoran looked at her, "Thanks."

She smiled at him, "I'm sure the Li castle will be restore, good as new."

Syaoran looked back at the castle and smiled. He was about to speak when he felt a sudden presence of an aura. _'What the—!' _he looked around him.

"This presence…! It can't be," Sakura looked at him in confusion. He looked back at her. He recognized the aura as well but the question was how come _it_ was in a place like this?

They felt the aura once again. It was coming from inside the palace. "This way," Syaoran told Sakura as he entered the palace. She followed him and they both run inside the palace.

"In there!" Sakura pointed at the door at their right. Syaoran knew that door. It leads to the Great Hall. _'How can this be?'_ he thought still confounded. When he reached the door and pushed it back to open, a gust of wind blew from the inside towards them.

Syaoran blocked his arms in front of his face as he tried to see what was inside. Sakura on the other hand, who was standing a bit farther from him, was almost blown by the strong wind. "W-What is this—." She was still baffled at the thought that this aura coming from _it_ was here. She looked at Syaoran in front of her and gasped as an invisible force enveloped him.

"Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed as she run towards him.

"Stay back!" Syaoran stopped her as he looked at her. She stopped and stared at him frightened, "But…."

"I'll be fine," he assured her as he started to disappear.

"Syaoran-kun!" she tried to reach for him once more. "Don't!" Syaoran called her off. "Calm down and find the source of the aura. Don't worry about me and focus," he told her.

"But Syaoran-kun—."

"Sakura."

"Hoe?"

"It's alright."

"Syaoran-kun…."

"Now go!" Syaoran said before he disappeared completely.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura run towards the spot where Syaoran disappeared. _'No….'_ she closed her eyes as tears started to form in her eyes. _'I can't….'_ she couldn't sense the aura anymore. _'I can't….'_ what's worst was she's all alone in this dark place. _'I can't….'_ she had never felt so scared in her whole life.

Sakura shook her head and wiped the tears off her eyes, _'I can't let Syaoran-kun down!'_ Shaking off the fear she started to feel she closed her eyes and focused. _'I have to find the source of the aura,'_ she thought concentrating her own powers. She might not have her key with her but she'll manage one way or another, _'I have to find the aura…and somehow seal it… the aura of a card.'  
_

* * *

Back at the Daidouji castle, after finishing their dinner, everyone went to the living room. Touya was pacing back and forth inside the room once again thinking that it's already getting late and yet Sakura and the King were still outside. 

Fujitaka was also worried but knowing the boy he met eight years ago, he was sure that his Sakura was safe. However, he still felt uneasy. He looked at the big clock hanging by the fireplace. It was already past eleven.

"Meiling-ojochan you should take a rest now," Wei told her knowing that she just arrived from the colony this afternoon. She must be really tired.

Meiling shook her head and glanced at the big clock, "I'll wait for Syaoran."

"Ojochan…."

"But I wonder what's taking them this long," Yukito wondered out loud. "Normally by foot, going to the Li Castle using the usual route will take anyone a whole day but, if they went by the forest and use a different route once outside the forest, they will be able to come back here before nine."

Touya gritted his teeth, "What the hell are they doing!"

Meiling glared at him, "Don't say it like it's Syaoran's fault. He might be the victim here you know!"

"Urusai! And how the hell would that kaijuu do anything to that gaki. She may be a kaijuu but she was also clueless and pathetic!"

Meiling and Tomoyo sweat dropped. Tomoyo couldn't argue to that so she just laughed at Touya's reaction. Meiling on the other hand raised an eyebrow, _'Who exactly is this Card Mistress to be talk to like this?'_ (A/N rotfl)

Yukito smiled at Touya and was about to comment on his reaction when Mizuki spoke first.

"You really cared for your sister King Touya," she said with a smile.

Touya looked at her but didn't reply.

"But still this is worrying even in my part," Tomoyo admitted. She had hidden numerous of useful thing inside her medical kit including a communication device but it looks like Sakura wasn't aware of it yet. _'Oh Sakura-chan….'_ But she smiled and a thought came to her that maybe Sakura and the King were having a real good time together.

Meiling looked at her and sweat dropped, _'This girl's statement just now. Why do I feel like she was enjoying this rather than worried?'_

"I just hope they're safe," Fujitaka said.

"I can't take this anymore!" Touya blurted as he made his way to the door.

"Touya-kun," Fujitaka called after him as he stood up. Touya turned around and looked at his father, "I'm taking the fastest horse in the Kingdom and I'm going to go look for them."

Tomoyo and Yukito stood too, "No you can't!" they chorused.

"And why is that!" Touya couldn't believe this two were still trying to stop him from going.

"Well that's…" Tomoyo couldn't just say that he shouldn't bother Sakura and Syaoran now with Touya's mood, right?

"It's dangerous to go to the forest at this time already," Yukito told him.

Tomoyo nodded her head a bit enthusiastically than she intended, "Y-Yes that's right!"

"Then I'm coming," Meiling stood up.

"Meiling-chan," Mizuki looked at her. "Ojochan it is dangerous," Wei also said.

"No, everyone should calm down and wait for them." Fujitaka said in a firm voice.

"Otosan…." It was the first time Touya heard his father in that voice. Then he realized he may be worried about Sakura but whoever in this room that was worried sick about her it should be their father.

"But—."

"Ojochan, his Highness was right. We should wait for Syaoran-sama here as well," Wei told her.

Feeling defeated, Touya went back inside and sat back down. Even Meiling sat back and stared at the big clock once again.

* * *

'_What…?'_ Syaoran felt really unsteady. He was sprawled facedown on the floor of the Great Hall of the Li Castle. He heard footsteps coming from behind the large entrance of the Hall. _'Footsteps…?'_ he wondered as he opened his eyes. What he saw made him sat up. _'What the…'_ he looked around him and saw the Great Hall looking as beautiful as it had been eight years ago. He looked outside the window and saw that the sky was dark yet the stars were shining brightly unlike what he had seen earlier. 

"Everyone had gathered outside, sir."

'_Huh?' _Syaoran looked at the door and stood up. What was happening here?

"Okay, report to the King and tell him that his Highness' carriage is ready as well."

'_King? What the….'_ Syaoran run towards the door.

"Yes sir."

Syaoran heard someone left in a hurry. He immediately opened the door but another gust of wind blew towards him. "What in the—!"

"Can you hear them?"

"Dare?" Syaoran looked straight in front of him and saw a figure of a young woman who resembles an elf because of her pointed ears, holding a huge hour glass.

"Can you hear their voices?"

Syaoran then realized that the great hall had gone back to its depleted structure.

"Can you see them?" she asked once again.

Then without any warning, the Great Hall changed once again back to its beautiful manifestation. But this time Syaoran could hear explosion coming from different directions. "What's happening?" he demanded to the young woman. But she disappeared from his sight. _'Nani?'_ he was about to look for the young woman when he felt a powerful aura coming from the direction of the Li Kingdom's Sacred Hall. He recognized the aura. There was no mistaking it about this aura.

Could it be that he had…? No it can't be but this aura. Clenching his fist tightly, he ran towards the Li Sacred Hall.

'_Hahawe…?'_ Syaoran thought, feeling both hopeful yet hurting at the same time.

* * *

Sakura run outside the castle. She felt the presence of the aura once again but when she followed it, it led her outside. She was not sure where she was going but she run and pursued the aura. 

'_Please be safe Syaoran-kun,'_ she prayed.

* * *

Syaoran stared at the scene that greeted him when he reached the entrance of the palace. The castle ground had been transformed into a battlefield. Everywhere he looked soldiers was fighting either with their swords or with their guns. He recognized the soldiers in green uniform as their force. He also recognized the black uniformed men as the Lottuse's forces, since he had worn one of those once. He was sure now. He was transported back in time about eight years ago. 

"Can you see them?"

Syaoran spun around and saw the young woman once again standing a few feet away from him. "You! Are you the one responsible for this?" he demanded.

The young woman looked at him, "Can you feel their pain?"

An explosion suddenly occurred just near the Li Sacred Hall. Syaoran turned to look at the Sacred Hall, "No! Hahawe!" He ran once again towards the Sacred Hall.

Syaoran felt another strong yet a bit familiar aura. He felt this aura before when he was back at the Lottuse's castle. _'Could it be that girl?'_ the aura was similar to the girl he saw at one of the secret rooms inside the Lottuse's castle. He ran as fast as he could, _'I have to warn them!'_ he thought.

'_You cannot interfere….'_ A voice he recognized as the young woman spoke in his thoughts.

"Shut up!"

'_All that you see… all that you hear… all that you feel… are just manifestations of the lost lives wandering here,'_ the young woman told him.

"I said shut up!" Syaoran knew about that but still, the small hope that he'll be able to save his mother or anyone, or might even change what had happened in the past was all he could think of.

'_The things that had already happened cannot be change. No one can change the past….'_

'_Wakatteru! Wakatteru tte… na noni, ore wa….' _Syaoran gritted his teeth. It really pained him thinking about the possibility that he'd be able to see his mother again.

Syaoran felt the Guardian of the Watch Tower's power being summoned inside the sacred hall. That was when he felt the presence of other people with his mother. He felt his sisters' aura inside as well, _'They were all inside,'_ he thought. _'Shikashi chichiwe to… nai,'_ he realized as he couldn't sense his father's aura.

Syaoran was about to run inside the hall when he felt his mother's powerful magic. "What's happening?" he wondered aloud. He moved his legs once again just to stop once more because he heard voices inside.

"We will not let you pass!"

'_Feimei-nesan…?' _Syaoran thought recognizing his sister's voice.

"Mother please, depart at once. We will take care of her."

'_Fanran-nesan no koe….'_ He thought as another surge of somber sentiment consumed his senses.

"Syaoran needs you mother…."

'_Fuutie-nesan….'_ Syaoran felt his heart ache once again.

"Please go at once."

'_Xeifa-nesan…to….'_ He was not sure why but he was frozen in his spot. The emotion of hearing his sister's voices after eight years was crushing him.

"The Guardians shall aid your efforts."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. For so long he had not heard that voice. For how many years he had long to hear them once more.

'_Hahawe….'_ Syaoran stared at the door as it opened. He couldn't move, his heart beat was hurting him inside but he didn't care. Will he be able to see his mother?

"As if I'll let you!" a voice came from the inside and before Syaoran could see someone coming out of the door, a strong wind blew coming through the door towards him once again.

Frustrated, Syaoran moved and tried to run towards the door. "NO!" he shouted but in an instant, his surrounding had returned to its rundown state. He turned around to face the young woman once again, "Bring me back!" He yelled at her.

The young woman closed her eyes in somber.

"I said bring me back!" But to Syaoran's dismay the young woman disappeared yet again. Suddenly, his surrounding started to change. When he realized that he was back he ran inside the hall. "Okasama!" he called at once when he entered. But what he saw drained the life out of him. He fell to his knees.

'_Oneesan….'_ He stared blankly in front of him.

The sacred hall's floor was covered in blood, his sisters' blood. The four of them were lying lifeless on the ground. Crystal like blades was sticking out from all over their bodies.

Syaoran choked back a sob. He closed his eyes and tightly clenched his fist as he stood once again. _'I-Is this… was this how they… they were….' _He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'killed'. He looked back once again at his sisters' body. _'Yurusenai…!'_ he thought. A new flame of hatred forming in his heart as the thought of the Lottuse Trump Card crossed his mind, _'He planned this… all of this!'_

Gritting his teeth, Syaoran turned to leave. He tried to find his mother's aura, hoping he could see her… and save her.

'_You cannot save anyone in this time,'_ the young woman spoke once again in his thoughts.

Syaoran wasn't listening. He was too preoccupied with his own emotion to listen to her. He felt his mother's aura at the direction of the Li's Royal Chamber. He ran as though he was being chased by a wild animal. His feet were already aching since he had done a lot of walking just to get to the castle awhile ago but he doesn't care. Even his knees were killing him yet he still ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Sakura was getting confuse. When she thought she had found the source of the aura it suddenly disappear and the next thing she knew she was feeling it coming from somewhere else. 

Sakura gasped for air. She had been running around outside the castle as she tried to track down the aura. _'T-This is too tiring…'_ she thought. She had been lost in thought in search for the card that she had forgotten about the fact that it was so dark and a bit eerie outside. Taking a deep breath, Sakura stood straight and looked at the direction where she felt the card again. _'Just wait for me Syaoran-kun. I will seal the card no matter what,'_ she thought and ran back inside the palace.

* * *

A figure Syaoran identified as the girl he saw at the Lottuse castle came to his view as he made his way to the Li Royal Chamber. She was already standing right outside the door to the chamber. 

His mind had gone blank. He could feel his anger consuming him. _'Kono yaro…!'_ without even thinking he charged towards her but….

"You can only observe," the young woman appeared right before him as the whole place started to dissolve. Syaoran knew what's going to happen next and he cannot let that happen, "Stop it! Don't bring me back just yet!"

The young woman just stared at him as the whole place slowly returned to being worn-out.

Syaoran clenched his fist. "Doke!" he exclaimed as he shoved the young woman out of his way. He ran towards the girl and reached out his hand to grab her. But all he did was grasp air. He was back once again. "Kusso!" he shouted in anger as he banged his fist to the door.

The young woman watched him silently. She looked at her hour glass. The sand had stopped flowing. She closed her eyes.

Syaoran stared at the door in disappointment. All he wanted was to see them once more. He knew that he cannot save them but still he wanted to know how they suffered. He pushed the door open and went inside. He stared at the darken chamber. He went further inside and stood in the middle. He stared at the floor wondering whether it was in this room where his mother had died. Was she killed by the girl just like his sisters? All this questions were caught in his mind.

The young woman opened her eyes as the sand of the hour glass started to flow once more, "It is almost time."

Syaoran lifted his head when he heard her spoke. He stared in front of him as the whole place slowly transformed back to its original beauty. A blinding light filled the whole room.

* * *

Sakura felt it coming from the room ahead of her. _'In here!' _she thought as she pushed the doors opened. There she saw a figure of a young woman with pointed ears. "Please stop right—." 

"He will be back soon. So… please wait for a while," the young woman spoke as she turned to look at her.

"Hoe?" Sakura was not sure what the young woman meant but for some reason, the calmness within the young woman's form made her belief her words.

* * *

Syaoran blinked his eyes. The light had hurt his eyes and now he tried to focus his vision to see in front of him, "Nani?" 

"What in the—!"

Syaoran heard someone spoke from behind but didn't turn. He was more engrossed at the sight in front of him.

Yelan looked up at Syaoran's amber eyes and smiled. She cried and stared at the familiar face of her son. "So…. You made it," she said.

"Okasama…." Syaoran couldn't explain the emotions that occurred from within him. For a moment he just stared at his mother. He wanted to reach for her but another blinding light slowly filled the room as the figure of his mother dissolved into the air. Syaoran wanted to scream and call out for her but he was frozen in his spot. He watched as the room slowly returned to its war-consumed state. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

* * *

The whole room was swallowed up by a stunning light. Sakura blocked her eyes from it and heard the young woman spoke in her thoughts. _'My work is done my Mistress,'_ she said. 

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at the young woman. The young woman smiled at her as she turned into a tangible black mist. A blank card appeared in front of Sakura as the black mist entered it.

Sakura was confounded at what was happening. She didn't have the key with her but the young woman was transforming back to its original card form. The card flew towards her. She reached out and took the card in her hands and stared at it.

"The Return…" she read aloud.

Suddenly an invisible force appeared at the middle of the room. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran slowly appear. "Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed in relief. "You're safe, thank goodness!" she said as she run towards him. "I was so worried back then but it looks like the card wasn't here to cause trouble and…" her voice trailed of when she realized that Syaoran, still with his back on her, remained silent.

"Syaoran-kun…?" Sakura stepped in front of him to have a closer look on him. But because of the darkness she couldn't see his face, "Syaoran-kun...hoe—?" She stopped when he reached out his hands to her and pulled her closer to him. She reddened.

"W-What's wrong…?" she asked and felt him tremble a little. _'Is he…?'_ she tried to look at him once more but he had his head lowered and it was really hard to see in the dark. "Syaoran-kun?" she asked once more. It upset her to see him like this. She wanted to say something but she had no idea what had happened so she really can't say anything.

"I…." Syaoran spoke at last.

"Hoe?"

"I saw… my mother."

'_Syaoran-kun….' _Sakura didn't know what to say. No wonder he was so quiet. Something did happen. She leaned her head on his chest. He had always been there for her when she cried and this time, it was her turn to listen to him.

"She saw me… and smiled," Syaoran went on.

Sakura smiled at the thought. She could imagine what a simple smile could do to anyone coming from their mother.

"I… I haven't seen her smile for so long. But then she cried. I know she didn't cry because of grief but still…. She must have cried because of me."

"She must have cried of relief when she saw you," Sakura told him.

"Aa… maybe she did. She must be relieved to see me alive. She knew that I made it back here before her…." Syaoran choked back the word 'death'. He just couldn't bring himself to say that sad, lonely word.

Sakura felt him tighten his arms around her as he tremble some more. She closed her eyes and taking a deep breath she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. "Yokatta na, ne Syaoran-kun?"

"Aa," Syaoran answered. All the hatred he had felt had washed away in an instant when he saw his mother. Although that doesn't mean he had forgotten his revenge. Still, with Sakura in his arms, by some means, his plans for revenge seemed so distant. He really needed her… and to stay right beside him.

"Sakura," Syaoran spoke.

"Nani?" she answered soothingly.

"Will you… just this time… for a little while… will you stay with me just like this?" he stumbled at his words.

Sakura felt her heart started beating furiously in her chest. She closed her eyes and tightened her arms around him, "Hai, I will stay… as long as you want me to, Syaoran-kun."

Sakura didn't realized what her words had done to Syaoran. He wasn't aware of it as well but it brought a warm feeling within his heart. He closed his eyes and whispered in her ears, "Thank you."

* * *

(A/N aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa darn it my heart ache holding back my breath (rotfl) well? Well? WELL???? lol what do you think???? Sorry if this chaps a bit sad and err sentimental? Lol 

I just hope you liked it and well just tell me what you think XD

**Translations:**

**Wakatteru! Wakatteru tte… na noni, ore wa hahawe ni aitai** (I haven't completed Syaoran's thought up there but this is what he wanted to say lol) 'I know! I know that but still, I wanted to see my mother.'

**Shikashi, chichiwe to nai** 'But father wasn't' or 'But father was not with them'

**Fanran-nesan no koe **'Fanran-nesan's voice'

**Yurusenai** 'Unforgivable' but also means 'I cannot forgive you' or 'I will not forgive you'

**Doke **'move' or 'get out of the way'

**Yokatta na, ne Syaoran-kun?** 'That's good isn't it Syaoran-kun?' but it can also mean 'Aren't you glad, Syaoran-kun?'

**Aa** 'Yeah' well I know you already know that lol

**PS.** **'Hahawe'** is used to call your mother when she's not around and **'okasama'**, a formal way to call mothers is used when you're directly talking or in front of your mother. Well that's what I've read anyway lol I could be wrong :P same goes for **'chichiwe'** and **'otosama' **for fathers.


	45. Threat behind the Fours

**Disclaimer: **another long chapter lol

I apologize for the long chapters I've been updating lately lol I just thought it better to do long chapters than many chapters… eh? lol

**Oh and about Eriol… sorry if I upset some of you, Eriol fans with his being the bad guy here… I had reasons and well its part of the ET pairing XD just a little more and you'll understand so please have patience with me…**

**Chapter 44:**

**_Threat behind the Fours_**

­­­­­­­­­"Takka-sensei!" Fujitaka and the others inside the living room were surprised at his sudden trip back to the castle.

"Come in. I thought you have some business to attend to?" Fujitaka greeted him. Wei offered Takka a seat.

"I had, but it's alright now and I thought everyone would still be up waiting for the King and the Card Mistress' return so I came back," he explained.

The mention of the King and Card Mistress brought back the dreary atmosphere. Takka sweat dropped. "I see that you haven't heard a word about them then," he commented.

"That's right. Touya suggested looking for them but I don't really think it best to get all alarmed about this. I think there's a reasonable explanation for their delay," Fujitaka told him. Takka nodded his head, "Yes and I have the answer to that."

"Eh?" they looked at him fixedly.

"What did that gaki do to Sakura?"

"Did something happen to Syaoran?"

"Sakura-chan's not hurt is she?"

Touya, Meiling and Tomoyo blurted all at once. Meiling and Touya glared at each other once again. "Will you stop calling Syaoran like that!" she yelled at him. "I'll call him whatever I like," he retorted.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"The King is fine now I presume?" Mizuki's words made them looked at her in an instant. Mizuki smiled innocently, "Ara, have I said something wrong?"

'_She's doing it again,'_ Touya thought.

"Iie, on the contrary, yes he is fine now. At least that was what my friend had told me," Takka told them. "Eh? So somebody saw them? What had happened Takka?" Fujitaka asked at once. He was sounding really worried.

"Tell me what happened to Syaoran!" Meiling demanded as well.

"Ochitsuke minna-san," Takka told them. "I think it better to leave the details and let's focus on bringing them back. If I'm right, they would be at the Li palace at this very moment."

But before he could finish his sentence, Touya and Meiling was already out the door.

"Stop following me!"

"Who would? I live here!"

They heard their bickering. More sweat drops.

"Matte Touya," Yukito called after them and followed. "I'm coming as well," Tomoyo said and left.

"C-Chotto matte kudasai…" but Fujitaka's words were wasted because they had left already. He looked back at Mizuki and Takka. "Shitsure shimasu," he apologized and went after them.

Takka, Mizuki and Wei exchanged glances. "Well that happened really fast," she remarked with a smile. "Sou desu ne," Takka and Wei agreed.

* * *

Syaoran with Sakura went to the underground of the castle where the electrical room was located. He had not recovered from the incident earlier but he decided to think about the things that needs attention at the moment. It was already past midnight, and so they decided to stay for the night and have an early start later. 

"I hope it'll work," Syaoran said as he looked into the circuit breaker panel. He toggled the entire switch and in a couple of minutes, the whole place was illuminated by a soft light.

Sakura smiled, "Well it still works."

"Now the question is where to stay," Syaoran said as he turned to look at her. He sweat dropped seeing the too-obvious innocent smile Sakura had on her face. "What?" he asked fearing what he was about to hear.

"Can we go see your room Syaoran-kun?"

He sweat dropped once again, "My room? That was ages ago I don't think you'll see anything interesting."

"What are you talking about? Of course it will be interesting because it used to be Syaoran-kun's room."

Syaoran looked away hiding his reddened face. "Is it not okay?" she asked him sounding heartbroken.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran shook his head. "Not really," he said still avoiding her eyes. When she hadn't insisted on it, he looked at her and suppressed a smile, "It really is okay."

Sakura's face lightened and she smiled back at him, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then!" she pulled him out of the room. "O-Oi!" he exclaimed in surprise.

But in the end it was Syaoran who had to lead the way. Of course, Sakura had no knowledge about the inside of the Li castle now right?

Once they arrived at the second floor, Syaoran was feeling a bit uncomfortable walking the corridor to his room. He saw the floor still covered by the green carpet although it was already faded and dust had piled up. He looked at the walls and remembered the portraits of their ancestors. Just like the carpet, dust had piled on the surface.

Sakura was looking at the portraits on the wall. The person on each portrait had black hair and dark brown eyes. Some had dark brown hair but not the same shade Syaoran had and their eyes were either dark green or dark eyes. She looked at Syaoran and frowned, "You don't look much like them."

He had heard that a lot of times. "So they say," he said.

Sakura looked back at the portraits, "So who do you bear a resemblance to then?"

"I wonder who," he replied. She raised an eyebrow, "How come you didn't know?"

Syaoran didn't answer he just stopped in front of a big door at their side and said, "Here we are." He pushed the door open and a gust of dust greeted them. They both coughed.

Sakura laughed, "This is some welcome. Room-san must be really pleased to see you."

He gave her a perplex look, "You really say some weird things you know." She just laughed at his reaction. She peered inside and wandered her eyes on the darken room.

Syaoran groped his hand at the side and switched on the lights. He looked at the room he used to sleep when he was little. Seeing it just as where he had left it eight years ago felt really strange.

"Sugoi…." Sakura breathed. She expected it to be big but somehow she was still surprised. "So this is the room little Syaoran used to sleep in," she remarked remembering the first time she met Syaoran and imagining him sleeping on the bed. She smiled at the thought.

Syaoran sweat dropped at her 'little Syaoran' remark. Just thinking about what's happening inside her head made him feel awkward. "Don't go imagining things on your own," he warned her.

"Hai," Sakura answered but smiling rather cunningly.

'_She's not listening,'_ Syaoran thought feebly. (A/N lol)

He stood by the door and watched her went by the fireplace. She looked at the pictures on top of the fireplace's ledge and took one. Wiping off the dust from its surface, Sakura looked at the beautiful woman in the picture and couldn't help but feel mesmerized, "Kirei…." She looked at Syaoran and smiled, "You don't look much like your sister as well."

'_Eh?'_ he walked over to her side. It was the first time he heard someone telling him, he and his sisters don't look alike. Well physically they had so much in common. One thing would be their hair color. And their eyes… well sure they differ in eye color... Okay so maybe he and his sisters really do not look much alike but still.

Syaoran peered at the picture in Sakura's hand. He froze, "That's—!" and snatched the picture from her. "N-Nani?" she looked at him in surprise.

"What made you think she's my sister?" he yelled unintentionally. She frowned at him in confusion, "What's wrong? Is she not your sister?"

"Was," he corrected her. Sakura fell silent, "That's…."

Syaoran sighed after a few seconds and looked at the picture. Sakura watched him in silence. Did she say something wrong? (A/N well yes kind of lol)

"She was my mother," he told her after a long pause.

"Hoe?" she saw the admiration yet somber look in his eyes. "E-Eto…" she racked her brain for something to change the sudden gloomy air that started to surround them. She looked back at the pictures and saw a man that looked so much like Syaoran. "Hoe… you never mention having an older brother!" she said a bit enthusiastically.

Syaoran sweat dropped when he saw her took another picture. "That was my father," he answered feebly. Sakura sweat dropped. She turned to look at him and laughed uneasily, "I-I see…." He sighed and looked back at her, "How come you're always mistaking them for someone else."

"Well that's…. Uhmm," she was not sure what to say. She wanted to take his mind off the things that happened earlier but she failed.

Realizing what Sakura was trying to do, he placed the picture of her mother back to the ledge. "You don't have to worry about me," he told her. He looked at her once more and smiled, "I'm fine."

'_Syaoran-kun,'_ she smiled back at him and looked at his father's picture she was holding. "So you looked like your father," she said remembering how everybody tells her she looked so much like her mother. Syaoran glanced at the picture in her hands. He was disappointed that he hadn't seen his father when he had gone back in the past, but then again maybe he was fortunate not to see him and know what happened or he might not be able to sustain himself. "Yeah," he answered.

"He must be really kind like you."

'_Eh?'_ Syaoran reddened. He immediately looked away before she sees his face. "He was but not like me," he agreed yet disagree. (A/N eh?)

Sakura giggled at his reaction, "You always say things about you like it was nothing. But the truth you're really kind, I know that much." He eyed her in the corner of his eyes, "And what makes you so sure about that."

"Because Syaoran-kun have the same look as his father's eyes had."

For a moment Syaoran fell silent. He looked at her as she looked at his father's picture again. "He was a great King. And I know you will become one too, Syaoran-kun." She looked at him and smiled.

'_Great King huh…?'_ he thought. His father was a great King he thought that too and as for him, he was not sure especially because he just became one.

Sakura placed the picture back at the ledge then went over to the bed. Syaoran just watched her in silence. She looked back at him, "Syaoran-kun!" she called.

"What now?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked with a radiant smile on her face.

"E-Eh?"

"What's wrong?"

"You can't just sleep wherever you like. Not that it's not okay like not okay," Syaoran sweat dropped at his own words. "What I meant, it was about eight years ago since anyone was in here so we have to avoid touching or using things," he told her. But to his dismay she just smiled at him.

"The bed looks okay," she said looking back at the bed. "If we remove the sheet that was covered with dirt I think it will be all right," she observed.

"Look, even if it looked okay doesn't mean it really is okay…" his voice trailed off as she started to pull the bed's cover. _'She's not listening again,'_ he thought feeling really tired. Sighing, Syaoran went over to Sakura and took the cover's tip she was holding.

"Hoe?" Sakura turned around to look at him. "I'll do it," he told her. "O-Okay," she said feeling her cheeks burn from when his hand had touched hers. "Stepped back, it might get messy," he warned her.

Sakura nodded as she did what she was told. Syaoran pulled the covers once she had taken a step back. As he expected, the dirt explode in front of him. He had to cover his face to avoid taking in dirt. The bed does look all right beneath the eight-year-old-dirt covered sheet.

"Now we have a place to rest for the night," Sakura exclaimed happily. Syaoran on the other hand was too tired to celebrate with her. He was still amazed at how vigorous the girl beside him can be. Not to mention for how long.

"I'll go check the other room," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Check the other room for what?" she asked him looking confused. He stopped midway to the door and looked back at her, "For me to stay in what else?"

"Hoe? Aren't you going to stay here with me?"

Silence….

"Huh?" Syaoran finally spoke in a voice so dull you'd thought the life had drain out from him.

(A/N LOL)

* * *

After half an hour at the Daidouji castle. Touya with Yukito, Tomoyo and Meiling left with a carriage. Fujitaka, Takka, Mizuki, and Wei together with the other servants see them off. 

Mizuki looked at Fujitaka. "Are you fine not going with them?" she asked. Fujitaka smiled and nodded, "Hai. I'm fine. I'll just wait for them to return with Sakura." She smiled at him, "I see." They watched as the carriage turned to the left and out of sight.

Inside the carriage, Touya and Meiling were still glaring at each other. "And why do they have to come?" he was asking Yukito.

Yukito chuckled at his face, "Well they were also worried about Sakura-chan too."

"I don't care about— who ever that is— I'm here for Syaoran," Meiling corrected him while not taking her eyes off Touya.

"You sure got some balls to speak like that."

Yukito and Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Touya-kun that was…."

"Touya I don't really think that's something you should be telling a girl."

Meiling, who for some miracle didn't get what Touya had said, looked at Yukito, "Telling me what exactly?"

"I think it better for you not to know," Tomoyo said.

"Tch, telling a girl…? Tell me that when _he_ acts like one, Yuki."

"What did you say? Did you just refer me as a _he_?!?" Meiling was hysterical. She and Touya started glaring at each other once again. "You got a problem with that?" he snapped at her.

"Maa, maa let's settle for a while and resume this when we get off the carriage," Yukito told them both.

Tomoyo sweat dropped, "You're not helping Yukito-san."

(A/N you're right about that Tomoyo)

* * *

"W-What's wrong with you?" Syaoran blurted all at once. 

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean what's wrong with me? I just asked why you won't stay with me in—," slowly yet deliberately her face started to turn red. "I-I-I...! I-I-It's… well—," she stammered don't know what to say. Okay so she did said something really wrong.

Syaoran sighed. She's doing it again, being her old slow self. "Just… forget it," he told her feeling more tired than ever.

"Syaoran-kun?" she noticed how weak he had responded to her. Usually if something like this comes up he would walk out of the room feeling really irritated. But he just walked over to the seat by the fireplace.

"Just rest there and I'll stay here," he told her while dusting off the dirt from the seat. He sat and rested his back and closed his eyes.

'_Syaoran-kun….'_ She watched him for a moment. _'He looks so tired. Of course he is, after all, a lot had happened and here I was….' _Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked at the bed and back at Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun," she started. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"You don't have to explain anything. I know you're scared to be left alone here so I'll stay. I'm not going anywhere so, don't worry," he assured her without looking at her.

"I-It's not that…."

Syaoran looked back at her and seeing the nervous look on her face made him think that she's worried about something. He sat up straight. Now that he thought of it, she must be thinking about her brother and the others at the Daidouji. "If you're worried about your brother, King Touya, I'll explain everything to him and—."

"It's not that," she interrupted him.

"Eh? Then what?"

"You sleep on the bed. I'll be fine on that seat."

For a moment Syaoran just stared at her before he rested his back on the seat, "You're talking nonsense. You must be really tired, you need to rest."

"I'm not. Compared to you I'm perfectly fine," Sakura couldn't believe how impossible he can be. "Use the bed Syaoran-kun, it's yours anyway," she said and went over to him. "Come on," she insisted and reached for his hand.

"Sakura."

She was startled when he held her hand before her. He looked at her wearily that made her heart skipped a beat. It's not because he was being impossible, it was because he really was too tired to argue. "Just use the bed and don't worry about me," he told her.

"No," she stared hard at him. He's always putting her health before his and she can't stand that. "If you're so concern about me then share the bed with me or I'll sleep on the floor," she blurted without thinking.

Syaoran was too surprised to react properly. He sweat dropped seeing the obviously-uneasy-threatening look she wore as if to glare at him.

"Well?" she asked trying to sound authoritative but clearly it didn't fit her. He sweat dropped again. Her stubbornness and persistence really was something.

Syaoran sighed and scratched his head. Well it's not like he's going to do anything to her right? Besides the bed's large so there's nothing to worry about… or was there?

"Fine then," he answered at last.

Sakura breathed in relief. She beamed at him and helped him up. "I can walk," he told her feeling a little embarrassed at her eagerness. But Sakura just smiled at him and said, "You know you look really cute when you're trying to act nonchalant."

Syaoran looked away trying to hide his reddened face, "You're talking nonsense again, Sakura." Sakura just laughed at his comment.

(A/N woot woot what if Touya sees??? Lol)

* * *

Wei poured a hot tea on Takka's cup. He and the others were back at the living room. The dreary atmosphere from when he arrived had passed and now they were sitting back at the room and drinking hot tea. 

Takka smiled at Wei, "Arigato."

Wei just nodded his head in a curtsy as he poured to Mizuki. Returning his attention to her, Takka sipped at his cup. "So you've already told them about the ritual," he started. She nodded her head and stared at her cup, "Yes. I had expected this much of course."

Fujitaka had a thoughtful look on his face, "Still I didn't think that the ritual was that dangerous. And to think that we only have about three months to prepare for it if ever it is possible…."

"Yes. If the King of Li agrees to do the ritual, he must train and obtain the Ynah's ability in less than a month because the ritual will take about two months at the least," Mizuki added. Takka nodded his head, "Well if it's the King of Li, I know he'll learn the Ynah's ability in no time. But the preparation for the ritual was what's bothering me." He looked at Fujitaka, "If we only have more people to prepare for it…."

Fujitaka lowered his head. Unlike the Li's the Daidouji priests and priestesses were not that powerful. If making the circle for the ritual in a short time was impossible. It would take more than three months. What's with the fourth day of the fourth month anyway? He knew Mizuki told them it had something to do with the Lottuse Trump Card's power but if they do it after that day?

Fujitaka looked at Mizuki, "Mizuki-sensei."

"Hai?"

"I'm still thinking about what you said about the Lottuse Trump Card," he started. "About the time to perform the ritual?" she asked. "Hai," he answered. "Can we perform the ritual after that day?" he asked.

Mizuki shook her head gravely, "No. It would be impossible."

"Why?" Fujitaka still don't understand. Takka placed his cup at the table and looked back at them, "The threat of the four… Am I right?" he inquired.

Mizuki nodded, "Yes."

"Threat of the four?" Fujitaka repeated looking at Takka confused.

* * *

Touya was getting impatient. He ordered for the fastest horses in the kingdom to take them to the Li Castle but he still think they were slow. 

They weren't sure how long they had been seating there, a couple of hours? Three hours? Or more…?

Just then Touya saw a softly lit castle in the middle of the darkness. "Finally!" he exclaimed. The others had seen it as well. Meiling couldn't help feeling agitated by the minute. She's going to see Syaoran. At long last she'd be able to meet him.

Suddenly the carriage started to slow down. Veins started popping out from her forehead, "What are you doing! SPEED UP!!!" she bellowed at the coach man as she poked her head out the window of the carriage.

"Meilin-chan!" Tomoyo and Yukito exclaimed in surprise.

"Bakayarou! What the hell are you thinking?" Touya yelled as he pulled her back inside. "Nani shitteru no, kono ecchi!" she retorted trying to break free.

"Yaro!"

The carriage started to wobble unsteadily. "O-Ochitsuke Touya, Meilin-chan!" Yukito started to break them apart. Tomoyo on the other hand was holding on to her dear life as the carriage made another heart pounding vault. _'O-kamisama please let us arrived there safely. I haven't finish the dress I was hoping Sakura-chan will wear on my birthday so please… please protect us,' _she prayed earnestly.

* * *

'_Kusso….'_ Syaoran cursed in his thoughts. He was lying at the left side of the bed while Sakura was on the other side. A couple of hours must've passed since he turned off the lights and they went to lie on the bed. He could already hear Sakura's even breathing as she sleeps. It's tormenting. 

'_My body's tired but my mind's still awake,'_ he thought wearily. The thought of the girl in bed with him made his mind want to explode. _'Don't think of it,'_ he told himself. Although the darkness and the serenity of the night made Sakura's even breathing rung in his ear. He can't take it any longer. He had to stay away from her.

Slowly as he could, Syaoran sat up and looked back at Sakura to see whether she had awakened. He sighed seeing that she's still asleep. He got up and went outside to the balcony. It was located at the left side from the bed. The glass door to the balcony was covered with dirt so it was hard to see outside. He groped for the lock and opened it very slowly. A sweet melancholic breeze greeted him as he looked up at the sky. He went further out still looking at the familiar scene before him. _'There used to be lot of stars at a night like this,'_ he remembered. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and let the night breeze brush his face.

* * *

Because of the ruckus Meiling and Touya had done, one of the carriage's front wheel had slide off the carriage's side giving it a sudden jerk that the coach man had to halt the horses. 

"Tch," Touya glared at the broken wheel of the carriage. The four of them was already outside. Touya and Yukito examined the damage of the carriage with the coach man. "Sumimasen," the coach apologized.

"No it's not your fault so don't worry," Tomoyo told the coach.

While they were busy looking at the damage, Meiling already started to take one of the horses off their reins. Touya upon seeing her marched his way towards her. "Oh no, you don't," he told her as he took the reins off her hands.

"What are you—!" before she could finish her sentence, he mounted the horse and looked at Yukito. "I'll go on and look for them, stay here and look after them for me Yuki," he told him.

"No problem," Yukito answered.

"I'm coming too!" Meiling said and took another horse. "Oi!" Touya exclaimed when she mounted and started to move the horse.

"Meilin-chan!" Tomoyo called after her but she already left. Touya's blood was boiling. It was the first time he ever met a difficult girl like her. He looked back to Yukito and Tomoyo, "We'll be back." And with that he followed Meiling and they went to the Li castle.

* * *

"Looking back in ancient times, it was said that the number four was associated with bad luck," Takka said. Fujitaka nodded. He knew that as well, he had read about it when he was studying back at the colony. "In ancient China they believed that the number four was bad luck because the Chinese word four, 'sì', means 'death'," Fujitaka said trying to remember what he had read. He looked at them thoughtfully, "But I also read that it was fallacy." 

Mizuki shook her head, "It may seem fallacy but that holds a truth."

"The Lottuse Trump Card wouldn't use it as a basis for his plans if it was pure fallacy, is that what you mean?" Takka asked. "Yes. Even in ancient Japan and Korea, the number four brings an immensely negative aura," Mizuki added.

"The Korean word 'sa' meaning 'death', and in Ancient Japan, four was homonymous to 'shi' as in the kanji for death, 'shi' in 'shinu'…. This is…." Fujitaka was speechless. He looked at them.

"If we looked back to the Lottuse Trump Card's work in the past… the attacks that he had directed himself… the Ynah's downfall happened on the fourth day of the fourth month 245 AC. The surprised attack at the Li Kingdom also happened on the same day eight years ago. But he didn't just go on the battlefield himself just because of the great negative aura on these days," Mizuki said. "Because if he did then he wouldn't have wait long to make his move," she added.

Takka nodded, "Yes. Looking back, all this dates… the moon was in its full state."

"And we at the Colonial's Research Laboratory had already learned that the Lottuse Trump Card depends on the phases of the moon when it comes to using his full power," Mizuki informed them again.

Then it hit Fujitaka, he stared at them in fear. "So this mean… this year…?"

Mizuki nodded her head grimly, "The fourth day of the fourth month of this year… the moon will be at its peak and so does his powers."

* * *

Syaoran was not sure how long he was standing there at the balcony. He felt tired but the serene scene in front of him somehow lessened his exhaustion. For a moment he had forgotten all that happened and just enjoyed the sight but a voice suddenly spoke from behind that almost gave him a heart attack. 

"Syaoran-kun?"

He spun around to face Sakura, "Why are you awake." He demanded rather than ask her. He saw her rub her eyes sleepily. She looked at him, "Well I suddenly felt really bothered and I just woke up and saw you're not beside me and…." She blinked her eyes trying to shake the drowsiness in them. She rubbed her eyes once more. She's not sure why but it felt sore.

"Stop that," Syaoran told her. He reached for her hands that she was rubbing her eyes with. Even in the faint light he could see that her eyes were already red. He looked at her eyes closely not aware that Sakura was already red on the face.

"A bed bug must've bitten you," Syaoran was still examining her eyes.

Sakura's heart was hammering frantically in her chest. She had never felt as tense yet thrilled like this before. Somehow it felt the same when she sees Yukito but in a different way as well. What's this feeling? Seeing Syaoran and seeing Yukito made her heart unstable in two different ways, but what exactly was she feeling?

"I told you not to use things here. It's not safe," Syaoran was saying but Sakura wasn't listening. She just stared at him mystified with her feelings. In some way she knew she didn't want to be parted with Syaoran. She realized that ever since he became the King, that's why she decided to stay with him as long as he let her. But she was not satisfied with just staying with him like this. She realized that when she woke up and saw that he was not beside her.

"Let's go find some clean water. We have to clean it up."

Without thinking clearly, Sakura held Syaoran's hand that he was examining her eyes with, "Syaoran-kun."

'_Eh?'_ he was startled when she suddenly spoke. That was when he realized how close their faces were. His mind was telling him to pull away, but his body won't budge. He stared fixedly at Sakura's eyes. Her eyes were staring back at him like she was telling him something. Something that both of them were not aware of or didn't want to be aware of…

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura spoke almost in a whisper. The softness of her voice chased away all the sanity in him. Time seemed to have stopped. Everything around him seemed invisible. It felt like nothing matters anymore. Slowly, with his left hand, he rested it on her back and pulled her gently closer.

Sakura didn't protest when he pulled her. All her senses had gone numb except for her heart pounding impatiently. She rested her right hand around Syaoran's neck and moved closer.

Syaoran watched Sakura as she lifted her face closer to him. Instinctively, he traced his thumb at her face and rested it on her chin. He felt her tremble as she opened her mouth willingly. He drew her chin closer as he lean forward to meet her lips….

* * *

(A/N woooot a cliffhanger!!! Lol sorry! I want it to be exciting lol anyway I'm onto the next chapter so don't worry… 

**BTW the next chapter would be really fun** (evil grins)

Hope you'll look forward to that XD RR pls! lol )

**Translations:  
Ochitsuke minna-san** 'calm down everyone'  
**Chotto matte kudasai** 'please wait for a while' or 'please wait a minute'  
**Shitsure shimasu** 'please excuse me' but literally means 'excuse my rudeness'  
**Sou desu ne** 'yes you are right'  
**Maa, maa** 'now, now'  
**Nani shitteru no, kono ecchi** 'What are you doing, pervert'  
**Yaro **short term for kono yaro 'bastard'  
**O-kamisama** 'Oh dear god' well I know you're familiar with it :P


	46. The Three's Devious Plan I

**Disclaimer:** sorry it was a bit late lol I was so hooked up on this chapter that well I just realized how long it was so **I** **divided it into two chaps **(smiles)

**I will upload once again today so just wait for a while I'm almost done with the chapter... sorry **

Well hope you'll enjoy!

**Chapter 45:**

**_The Three's Devious Plan I_**

Touya could feel something really _really_ _outrageous_ happening to his sister. _'That gaki…'_ he gritted his teeth as he compelled the horse faster. He could see Meiling right in front of him slowly drawing near as he picked up speed. _'He'd better not lay a finger on Sakura or I swear… I swear…'_ he sweat dropped when he couldn't think of something to add to his thoughts.

Feeling really irritated, he sped passed Meiling who looked at him in bewilderment. _'W-What's he so fired up about?'_ she thought as he watched him charged into the Li Castle gates when it came to their view. Meiling sweat dropped, _'He's really burning…'_ she thought as if imagining an immense fire surrounding him. She sweat dropped some more when he charged into the palace without dismounting his horse. "C-Chotto…! What are you…?" but he was already out of sight. "Mou!" she jerked her horse faster and followed him inside.

Focusing his senses, Touya tried to find Sakura's aura. He knew that because of the protection seal it will be hard to track her down but he had his own way. He was her brother after all. _'Upstairs!'_ he thought feeling a faint aura from her. He hoisted the horse towards the stairway leading upstairs and set off at top speed.

'_There!'_ he thought looking at the door at the left. He heaved the horse towards the room. The horse neighed as it thrust its front hooves at the door.

"SAKURA!" Touya called once the door opened or to be exact, was taken down.

Touya's voice bellowed from inside the room that made Syaoran and Sakura parted in an instant and faced their backs at each other.

Still with her face flushing furiously, Sakura looked inside the opened balcony door to her brother. "Onii-chan! Nande koko ni…?" she sweat dropped seeing him still mounted on a horse.

Syaoran on the other hand had his back to the balcony's door. He had his left hand to the banister as if to support him while he was groping his chest with the other. He was so startled when he heard Touya's voice. Syaoran could barely feel Sakura's lips when he barged into the room. He could still feel what it did to him when he came in. _'D-Darn it, I thought my heart's going to jump out of my mouth,'_ Syaoran thought still shaken.

"And what's wrong with me being here?" Touya retorted eyeing them suspiciously as he descend from the horse. "N-Nothing," Sakura answered and glimpsed at Syaoran at the corner of her eye. He still had his back on her. Now that her senses were back she started to feel self-conscious about what she and Syaoran was about to do. But then again did Syaoran really wanted to well… kiss her back there too?

Sakura looked back at her brother feeling her own heart still racing from when he entered the room. "Don't change the subject. How come you're here?" Sakura demanded.

Touya hadn't taken his eyes off Syaoran. He was still looking at him suspiciously. When he entered all he saw was Syaoran facing the outside of the balcony and Sakura looking all surprised, nothing more. Still it doesn't mean he saw everything.

"Because you're late," Touya answered.

Shaking the strained feelings that overcome his senses, Syaoran took a deep breath and turned to face Touya. "My apologies," he started. "I know I promised to return immediately with the Card Mistress but because of an unexpected situation we were…" he saw the murderous look on Touya's eyes beneath his calm face. He sweat dropped nervously_. 'W-What the…did he saw… no even if he did I didn't really do anything wrong…right? We were only…I-I haven't even—,'_ he choked the words 'kissed Sakura' back. He realized then that it really was a bad idea to loss control back then.

"A-Ano... It wasn't Syaoran-kun's fault onii-chan, something happened back at the forest and well…" Sakura stammered. "…it was already late when we got here and—.""

"I know," Touya interrupted her.

"Hoe?" she stared at her brother. "You knew…?"

Touya looked at Sakura and saw that her eyes were red. A vein popped at his forehead, "What in the—," he pulled her close. "O-Onii-chan!" Sakura protested. "… Have you been crying?" he asked her seeing how red her left eye was. He shot Syaoran a deadly look. Syaoran stepped back and held both hands up, shaking his head.

"I-Iya…" Sakura said and covered her left eye with her hand, "… atashi wa—."

"Syaoran!"

A voice followed by a neigh of a horse and a crashing sound interrupted her.

"N-Nani?!" Sakura yelped seeing another horse crashing what was left of Syaoran's bedroom door.

Both Touya and Syaoran looked at the door. Touya sweat dropped when he saw Meiling. He had completely forgotten about her.

But Syaoran was not surprised. On the contrary, his face had turned pale seeing her. "Meiling…? Why is she—?!" Slowly his eyes grew big as Meiling charged at his direction without dismounting her horse. "O-OI!" he exclaimed.

"Hooeeee!" Sakura shrieked. "Abunai!" Touya yelled as he pulled Sakura out of harm's way.

"T-TOMERU!" Syaoran tried to tell Meiling but…. "SYAORAN!" She exclaimed as she yanked the horse's reigns to stop. Without waiting for the horse to completely stop, she jumped off and greeted Syaoran with a deathglomp.

Even though Syaoran expected her 'glomping', he was still unprepared. They both crashed on the floor and he almost hit his head on the banister.

Both Touya and Sakura were looking at them wide-eyed.

"Ite…." Syaoran winced as he sat up. He groped for his shoulder fearing the impact might've opened his wound again, _'Ite-te-te!'_ He looked at Meiling whose face was buried in his shirt, "Ano na! Didn't I tell you not to grab onto me like…." He stopped when he felt her tremble, "Meiling…."

"I missed you so much Syaoran," Meiling cried. She tightened her arms around Syaoran's waist. She didn't care whether she was still on the floor.

"Hoe…?" Sakura stared at Meiling. _'She just called Syaoran-kun… Syaoran…?'_ she thought not knowing why she felt a slight pain in her chest. Touya was eyeing her in silence. He could almost see what's going to happen next.

"I was so worried about you… After hearing the news about the Li Kingdom back at the colony, the Li High Council hadn't done anything. They didn't even bother telling us the details of what happened with Aunt Yelan and Uncle Ryuren and you and your sisters… I was so scared and worried sick about what happened to you…." Her voice trailed off. She looked up at him.

Syaoran saw her face covered with tears. He couldn't help feeling sympathetic for her. He just couldn't stand it when a girl cries in front of him.

"Why… why didn't you call? Why didn't you let us know you're safe? Why didn't you try and let us know where you were?"

"Well that's…." Syaoran didn't want to tell her he was enslaved at the Lottuse's fortress. No he can't tell her. He knew she'll get all upset about it and he didn't want to look in the past as well.

"Why? You could've at least called me… and tell me… I… I'm you're fiancée after all!"

"Meiling…." He didn't know what to tell her. More importantly he didn't know what to feel seeing her there. He knew that there were still Li Nobles living back at the Colonial Satellite but, apart from the members of the Li High Council, all of them were not really spiritually potent. Closing his eyes, he placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Meiling buried her face on his chest once more and cried, "Syaoran…."

'_Why… why does it… hurt… in here…?'_ Sakura thought as she grab onto her chest. Hearing the girl in Syaoran's arms saying that she was his fiancée and Syaoran not protesting about it. Why does it hurt so much?

"Oi."

Sakura heard her brother but didn't turn. She was still looking at Syaoran and Meiling while he comforts her. "Oi kaijuu!" Touya called once more.

Feeling really irritated, she spun around and glared at him. "Why do you always call me—hoe?" she stopped when he offered her a handkerchief.

"Wipe it off," he told her without looking at her.

"Onii-chan…?" that was when she realized tears had started to fall from her eyes. "W-What… how come my tears…" she started to tremble. Lowering her head she reached for Touya's handkerchief but she didn't take it. Instead she leaned and rested her head on his chest.

Touya clenched his fist as he heard a soft cry coming from his sister. He looked at Syaoran's direction and gritted his teeth. Even if he hated anybody trying to come near Sakura, he hated it more when she cries or was sad. Can't he do something to take Sakura away from this gaki?

"We better head back. Yuki and Tomoyo are waiting," Touya said at last.

"Aa," Syaoran answered without looking. He helped Meiling, who calmed down already, to stand and glanced at Touya and Sakura's direction. Touya was already helping Sakura on the horse's back. She still had her head bowed low.

Meiling started mounting the horse as well and looked back at Syaoran when he didn't follow her, "Syaoran?"

Syaoran didn't hear her speak. He looked at Sakura mournfully seeing the dejected look on her face, "Sakura…."

'_Eh?'_ Meiling looked at where he was looking and saw Touya mounting his horse with a girl, sitting in front of him. She hadn't realized there was another girl inside with them because she was so focused on Syaoran. Meiling looked back at Syaoran and still saw the longing in his eyes. She frowned remembering him spoke the girl's name. "Syaoran!" she called once more.

"A-Aa," Syaoran answered distractedly as he mounted behind her on the horse.

Meiling studied him at the corner of her eye for a moment before looking ahead and lowering her head.

They rode back to where Yukito and Tomoyo were. On their way, Syaoran had asked why Meiling was there with Touya.

Touya instantaneously explained everything including the ritual for the Queen of Daidouji, not to mention arguing with Meiling when she tries to interrupt him, but decided not to tell them about his father and Takka's arrival. He thought it best to surprise Sakura and somehow make her feel better when they go back. He even told him about Mizuki's warning that they had to perform the ritual before the fourth day of the fourth month of this year.

"I understand her reasoning," Syaoran agreed. "I've been thinking about it since I arrived at the Lottuse's palace awhile back. If we put into consideration all the Lottuse Trump Card's previous works, he uses the dark aura on these days to increase his powers. Not to mention the power of the moon…."

Sakura and Meiling were listening to their conversation in silence. They knew that this was a talk for the Kings only even though they're not really on a meeting. Sakura knew that being the Card Mistress, she can have a say on matters like this, but somehow all she could do was listen.

Touya watched Syaoran in silence. He may dislike him but he was impressed at how resolute and responsible he was at his age. But then again, he was already a King no matter how young he was.

"And there's another exception this year, there's no mistaking that he's going to plan an assault," Syaoran went on. He looked at Touya, "If we add each digit of the year today, 256 we get 13 and if we add it up one more time we get a 4."

"Meaning he's going to use the negative force of this year to increase his power further," Touya finished finally realizing why the performance of the ritual was really crucial.

"That's right. And he wasn't the one to sit tight and do nothing about the Card Mistress' protection seal," Syaoran added.

Sakura couldn't help feeling disheartened when she heard him speak of her as the 'Card Mistress'. She tightened her grip on the horse's reigns and stared at her hands.

"I'm sure he'll do something to break the seal," he concluded.

Touya nodded his head, "Aa, I know he will. But all we have to do is to plan ahead of him."

"That's why I'm going to learn the Ynah's ability and cure the Queen. Then we'll plan for an assault before he does," Syaoran proclaimed.

'_Hoe?'_ Sakura looked at him. Touya had already told them about the disadvantage of the Ynah's ability, "Demo—."

"No you can't! It's too dangerous Syaoran!" Meiling said before Sakura could.

Syaoran looked at Meiling in front of him, "If I can't do this then how can I call myself King of my kingdom."

"D-Demo…." Meiling knew that if he set his mind onto something there's no stopping him. _'Syaoran...'_ she thought feeling helpless.

Sakura looked back on the road. Even though it pained her about the thought of Syaoran being the King, she couldn't help smiling at his words. _'He's always been like that…'_ she thought feeling another pain in her chest. She was starting to loss her confidence and strength and she didn't know why. Her grip on the reigns started to loosen.

Touya could feel the despair of his sister and he hated himself because he couldn't do anything about it. He held Sakura's hand when he felt her loosened her grip. "Hold on tight and don't let go," was all he could think of to say to her.

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at her brother's hands. She felt that his words somehow had a deeper meaning in it. _'Hold on tight and… don't let go…. Arigato onii-chan….'_ Sakura lowered her head and smiled. She tightened her grip on the reigns once more. "Hai," she answered.

The carriage was already fixed when they arrived to where Yukito and Tomoyo were.

"Sakura-chan—," Tomoyo stopped short seeing the saddened look on Sakura's eyes beneath her smiling face. "Tomoyo-chan sorry if I worried you," Sakura greeted her with a smile.

'_Sakura-chan….'_ Tomoyo didn't have to ask what was wrong because she already spotted the King of Li with Meiling on a horse. Feeling disappointed herself, she looked at Syaoran and intuitively she started reading his thoughts. Yet she stopped immediately when she saw the disheartened look in his eyes as well. _'They were both… oh Sakura-chan….' _she looked back at Sakura who was trying her best to look happy when Yukito greeted her. She wanted to do something for Sakura.

"Let's head back," Touya said once the horses were back on their positions. Without further ado, they went inside the carriage with much difficulty because of their number. They haven't put that into consideration when they left.

Somehow they managed to get inside and be seated. Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo were seated on the other side orderly and starting from the seat across Touya's, sat Yukito then beside him sat Meiling then Syaoran.

The way back to the Daidouji castle was so quiet. Even though Tomoyo enjoyed serene moments, she cannot enjoy this one. This moment wasn't like those days that Tomoyo enjoyed. This was more like a broken silence. She looked at Sakura sympathetically.

Sakura was trying not to look across her, because Meiling and Syaoran were seating there. Meiling was speaking in Chinese that she couldn't understand, as she talked to Syaoran. Sakura could only glimpse at him. He was listening at Meiling intently. When Syaoran glanced at her direction, Sakura immediately lowered her head. She could feel her face flushing but for a reason she didn't know.

Touya and Yukito on the other hand were only watching in silence. Yukito could sense something wrong with Sakura's silence but he could only look at Touya, who just shrugged his shoulders and turned to look outside the window. Yukito glanced at Meiling. He could understand a little of what she was discussing with Syaoran.

Meiling was trying to tell him how the Li High Council had ordered that the news about the assault at the Li Kingdom be hushed down. They didn't even discuss the matters as if they already given up in taking action for the restoration of the Li Kingdom back on earth. Meiling and her mother, Syaoran's mother's sister, left the Li Town because of it. Then they met Mizuki and she told them the truth of what happened. Meiling's mother was shocked about the news and mourned for her sister and her family's ill-fated demise. She died not too long ago and Mizuki had taken care of Meiling since then.

Syaoran listened in silence at Meiling's story. Somehow he had an idea why the Li High Council never tried to do anything. They were afraid of Eriol. The very man who once a child they tried to kill. Syaoran knew that it won't be easy to restore his kingdom like it was before the assault. He also knew he'll be facing a lot of issues not only here on earth but also back at the satellite. But right now, he decided to focus on matters that needed immediate action. He had anticipated a great battle will soon occur ever since his return. But right now, he had to focus on obtaining the Ynah's ability and cure the Queen of Daidouji. Still… the girl seating across Meiling was taking over his thoughts.

Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. No matter what happens, she will definitely do something for Sakura. She didn't care whether Touya wouldn't agree to her. All she had to do was use her own authority as the Princess of Daidouji to do it. _'Tonight… I will make Sakura feel better,' _Tomoyo thought as a plan started to formulate in her exceptionally cunning mind.

(A/N lol go Tomoyo! (rotfl))

* * *

It's been more than three hours since Touya and the others arrived. Takka had already left before their arrival but Fujitaka, Mizuki and Wei waited for them. As expected, Sakura lightened up a bit seeing her father. 

Syaoran was also glad to see Wei. He would've been a little moved if he wasn't that tired. So Fujitaka suggested that they rest for the day and discuss whatever that needs to be discussed later.

However, Tomoyo was still too bothered to sleep so she decided to talk to Yukito and asked him for his help. They went to Tomoyo's room to discuss their plans. As soon as she entered Keroberos greeted her with an angry look demanding why she left and never returned for him just to stop short seeing that Yukito was also there.

Only Touya, Tomoyo and Sakura knew about him being the Guardian of the Card at the moment because he didn't want anyone to see him as a… stuff toy.

Keroberos tried to pretend that he was just a talking toy but Yukito just smiled and promised to keep it a secret. Although it didn't really helped since Keroberos knew that Yukito was Yue and he was the least person he wanted him to see him in that form.

The three of them started to set up a plan to make Sakura feel better.

And now, Tomoyo asked to talk to Touya and well he wasn't really compassionate about what she said.

"With all that's happening and what just happened we can't just do that," Touya was saying. "Remember we have to focus on your mother's ritual," he reminded her. "Besides, I will be going to the shrine with father and Mizuki-sensei to talk to the High Priests and Priestesses. We cannot wait for the King of Li to wake up to go there."

Touya remembered that when they checked Syaoran's wounds right after Fujitaka suggested they rest, it was very serious. The doctor had advice that he rest for a week since he hadn't fully recovered from his past injuries as well. However Syaoran insisted that he only needed a day rest. Touya glowered wondering how Syaoran always find himself in danger.

"I just hope they'll be keen to our request but either way I think we'll be staying there for a while to convince them," Touya added.

"Well of course," Tomoyo agreed but looking rather teary-eyed. "I was thinking about my mother's well being as well. With all that happened, I hope with all my heart that everything would work out well," she went on with her eyes still looking close to tears.

"I even imagine my mother opening her eyes and asking for us. Me, as her daughter… You, as her nephew and her successor… your father, as her rival and friend to your beloved mother…. And of course, to Sakura-chan… her adored and favorite niece who looked so much like your mother, Nadeshiko-san especially when she was smiling," Tomoyo added.

"With Sakura-chan's smile that touches everyone's heart. A warm gentle smile that was also reflected in her eyes, telling you how happy she really feels…. My mother will be really happy… looking at Sakura's eyes remembering Nadeshiko-san… Eyes pure of happiness… fulfillment…."

Touya sweat dropped. He already knew where there conversation was going. Like Tomoyo, he knew how obsessed his aunt was with Sakura because of their mother. And with Sakura not feeling well even if she smiles it will be reflected in her eyes and their aunt will not be pleased.

Touya sighed feeling defeated. "Okay, okay just this once. But I just agreed for Aunt Sonomi got that?" he added seeing the sudden shifting of Tomoyo's eyes from teary eyes to sparkling eyes. "If we return and I find out something…" he was looking at her warningly.

"Hai just this once," she promised smiling really cleverly. "Just this once is more than enough," she added drastically.

Touya felt a sudden shill run down his spine. He was starting to feel he was wrong to agree with Tomoyo, the girl with an angelic face yet devious mind.

(A/N LOL)

* * *

"OI! WAKE UP! Man, you really are hard to wake… OI!" 

'_Nani…?'_ Sakura woke in a start. She felt a soft thumping at her pillow as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Taku, get up already!"

"W-What is it?" Sakura's throat felt really dry. She wasn't feeling really well.

"Get up sleepyhead! You're going to miss the party!"

Now Sakura saw a blurry yellow figure in front of her. Soon after, two dotted eyes came into her focus that gave her a start, "HOE!" she sat up.

Keroberos raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

Sakura sweat dropped, "K-Kero-chan…" she laughed uneasily. "Gomen nasai," she apologized instantly. Then she remembered him talking about a party. "Hoe? What do you mean 'miss the party'?" she asked.

"A party!" Keroberos told her sounding impatient. "You know…? With great dishes, cakes, teas—okay so we really haven't thought of tea but sake—I mean… A party!" he repeated starting to confuse himself. "Anyway get up and hurry or I won't forgive you if we arrive there and all the sweets are gone!" he demanded.

'_Party?'_ Sakura was still confused but she got up. Usually she was also excited about parties but now she just didn't know why she was still feeling really down. Sakura got up and started folding her comforter. She thought of Syaoran and wondered if he got to rest well. Then she remembered that Meiling was with him. She remembered Meiling insisting on going to his room since she's his fiancée. For some reason this made Sakura annoyed but at the same time helpless.

"What're you doing?" Keroberos broke Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura jolted and looked back at him, "Nani?"

Keroberos looked down at her comforter in her hands. Sakura looked down at her comforter as well. Her face started to glow bright red.

"HOOEEEEEEE!!"

"Uwaah!" Keroberos almost flew away with her screech. "W-What did you do that for!" he bellowed for this was the first he experienced her shriek.

Sakura reddened again and stared at the comforter in her hands. She had tangled her comforter into several knots without realizing it. "Go-gomen," she apologized more to the comforter than Keroberos.

He sweat dropped.

"Sakura-chan what happened?" Tomoyo asked at once as she entered the room.

"Tomoyo-chan? I-Iya it's nothing!" Sakura told her hiding her comforter at her back as she laughed uneasily.

"You're not dressed yet!"

"W-Well I…" Sakura tried to put her comforter under her bed without looking away from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo rushed to her side. Her eyes twinkling excitedly, "That's good!"

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at her quizzically.

"Oi, oi. What's so good about that?" Keroberos was getting impatient. "Let's go already!" he demanded.

"Hai, let's go Sakura! I have the perfect dress for you!" Tomoyo told her and started dragging Sakura out the room.

"W-Wait I—!"

Tomoyo opened the door and almost yelped seeing Touya standing at the door with a stern face, "Touya-kun!"

"Onii-chan? Why are you…?"

"Have you rested well Sakura-chan?" Yukito sprang from behind Touya.

"Yukito-san!" the kind smiling face of Yukito never failed to make Sakura blush.

"Tomoyo," Touya started his voice dead serious.

"Hai?" Tomoyo asked with an innocent smile.

Touya took out a piece of paper and showed it at her. "What's with this list of foods and drinks to serve?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

"Hai? What's wrong Touya-kun?" Tomoyo was still looking innocent.

"This!" Touya pointed at the lower part of the paper.

"Hoe?" Sakura tried to see as well. Even Keroberos who was resting at her shoulders tried to peek. But he sweat dropped realizing what it was.

"Sake…?" Sakura read aloud. She looked at them questioningly.

Yukito chuckled at the puzzled look on Sakura's face and with Touya's reaction as well. Touya looked at him and glowered, "It's not funny."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Tomoyo said still smiling innocently.

"Don't see anything wrong?!" Touya was starting to go berserk. "Minors don't drink!" he said.

"Minors don't drink? What're you talking about onii-chan? What's wrong with drinking? Everybody has to drink!" Sakura was looking at Touya as if he was crazy to think that minors shouldn't drink.

Both Keroberos and Yukito sweat dropped. _'So she really doesn't have a clue what sake is,'_ they thought at the same time.

"Uruse!" Touya glared at Sakura. "No drinking until you're 20," he told her.

Sakura scowled at her, "I'll drink whenever I want!"

'_Yup, she doesn't have a clue alright,'_ Keroberos thought.

"No you don't got that? Only when you're 20 that you do but if you insisted on it further you won't be drinking even if you turn 20," Touya warned her.

Yukito smiled fervently, "So I guess I'm safe? I just turned 20 so I can drink."

Tomoyo smiled at him, "Yukito-san, you're a priest."

"Oh that's right I forgot," Yukito laughed again. Tomoyo chuckled.

Keroberos sweat dropped. _'So this is Yue's other form?'_ he thought.

"Will you two stop it?" Touya told them off.

"You can't tell me what to do onii-chan," Sakura told Touya. "I say I'll drink so I will," she added seeing the raged on her brother's face.

"I said no and you won't!"

"This is a free country. Even if you're the king you can't order me around. I'm the Card Mistress."

"What's that got to do with this?"

"E-Eto… a-ano…"

"Come on Touya. It won't hurt just this once. Beside Kinomoto-sensei laughed at it when we told him about it remember?" Yukito reminded Touya.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly at Touya, "Don't worry Touya-kun I will look after Sakura-chan."

Touya glowered at her, "I don't want to hear that from you."

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that," Tomoyo answered still smiling but her eyes were shining deviously.

Touya sweat dropped. He knew too well not to cross Tomoyo. He didn't want to imagine what she could do. (A/N LOL)

Clenching his fist he turned to look at Sakura, "One glass." He told her.

"Hoe?"

"Just one glass got that?"

"One… glass? Mou onii-chan! I'm not a kid anymore. I won't be satisfied with just one glass!" Sakura frowned at him.

"Just do what I say!" Touya had started but Yukito started to push him away. "Hai, hai. You better get moving Touya you wouldn't want to let the High Priests and Priestesses at the shrine waiting," Yukito reminded him.

"Don't push me Yuki!" Touya told him but didn't argue further.

"Well shall we?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"Okay," Sakura agreed but still looking at her brother. _'What's wrong with onii-chan? What's wrong about drinking anyway?'_ she thought but then she shrugged and followed Tomoyo.

* * *

**(A/N OKAY I KNOW IT LOOKS LIKE A CLIFFHANGER BUT AS I SAID ABOVE I'VE DIVIDED THIS INTO TWO CHAPS BECAUSE IT WAS REALLY LONG SO IN JUST A LITTLE WHILE I'LL BE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER OKAY XD)**

**Translations:**

**Nande koko ni **'why are you here'

**Abunai** 'look out' but literally meant 'dangerous'

**Tomeru** 'stop'

**Taku **well kind a like 'geez' or 'damn' I think it was a short term of **'mattaku'**


	47. The Three’s Devious Plan II

**Disclaimer:** well here's the continuation XD

**Chapter 46:**

**_The Three's Devious Plan II_**

Sakura didn't know why Tomoyo had dressed her up. Tomoyo had told her it was just a little party at the palace's patio. She also heard that Touya had agreed to let the servants of the palace to take part in it. _'But do I have to dress up like this?'_ she thought feeling really bashful.

Who wouldn't? Her dress was a shimmering black taffeta strapless cocktail dress. It fitted her body a little too tight that Sakura was feeling more self-conscious about it. She looked really arresting and bold. She wasn't used to it.

Looking at Tomoyo who wore a midnight blue satin cocktail dress with chiffon neckline, it was obvious to Sakura that Tomoyo purposely make her dress up like that.

"Tomoyo-chan I think this is too much," Sakura said as she tried to pull the dress up. She could see herself in the mirror and think how bold her appearance looked like.

"What are you talking about? You look fabulous Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo told her with eyes sparkling excitedly. Keroberos peeked inside the dressing room and also beamed. "Not bad," he commented.

Sakura blushed although it was a bit awkward to be complimented by Keroberos looking like a stuff toy. "You think so?" she asked.

"Of course," Tomoyo also smiled meaningfully. "With your dress you'll knock any man off their feet," she added.

"Hoe?" Sakura reddened when Syaoran crossed her mind. She shook her head feeling her heart beating nervously in her chest. _'W-Why did I thought of Syaoran-kun just know?'_ she asked herself feeling even more conscious.

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's face, _'Just a little more Sakura-chan. You'll realize it soon enough.'_

"Yoshii! Let's go to the party!" Keroberos exclaimed.

But in the end, Keroberos had to pretend to be a stuff toy once again upon seeing a lot of people outside the patio.

Everyone turned to admire Sakura as she went outside the patio. Her black dress was just stunning as the night started to close in. She flushed feeling all eyes looking at their direction. She could hear them whispering about how pretty she and Tomoyo looked and sweat dropped when she heard someone commenting about why she had to carry a stuff toy with her.

Unconsciously Sakura had started to wander her eyes at the patio. _'I wonder if Syaoran-kun will be here. But then again, he was probably with onii-chan and went to the Shrine as well,'_ she thought feeling really disappointed. Tomoyo was just looking at her with a meaningful smile.

"Let go Meiling you're clinging too tight it's creeping me out."

'_That voice….'_ Sakura spun around slowly and looked at the great hall's entrance. There stood Syaoran and Meiling. They looked like a real Chinese couple with their clothes. Meiling was wearing navy sleeveless mini qi pao while Syaoran wore a midnight frog button quilted long sleeve and dirty white pants. However looking at their behavior, they don't look like a couple at all as Syaoran tried to free himself from Meiling's clutched.

"What are you talking about? I'm you're fiancée this is just normal!" Meiling frowned at Syaoran.

"Still you're clinging too tight," he told her.

Again, Sakura felt that pain in her heart when he hadn't argued about her being his fiancée.

"Oh stop being so shy," Meiling said.

"I'm not, I just don't like it when you're holding onto me like that," Syaoran sensing someone watching him looked ahead. The first one who caught his eye was Sakura.

Sakura didn't try to avoid Syaoran's eyes when he looked at her. Instead she held her gaze feeling really tensed.

Syaoran didn't know what has gotten into him. He stared at Sakura who was looking really… well… looking really… looking very….

"Syaoran!" Meiling's voice brought him back to his senses but….

Not realizing that one of the servants, carrying a tray filled with small sandwiches was just in front of him, Syaoran run into the servant. The servant was surprised at him and almost dropped the tray. Syaoran barely caught it with the servant.

Everyone looked at them and sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry," Syaoran muttered distractedly. He could almost feel his face burning in humiliation.

"N-No your Majesty I'm sorry," the servant apologized too.

Sakura couldn't help but giggled at the sight. Even Tomoyo and Keroberos who was trying his best not to laugh out loud were looking amused.

"What are you doing?" Meiling asked Syaoran as she helped him straighten up. "Mou why do you always space out like that?" she asked as she looked ahead and saw Sakura looking at them. Her brows narrowed at once. She reached for Syaoran who hadn't straightened up completely and pulled him close to her, burying Syaoran's face in her chest in the process.

"M-Meiling!" Syaoran protested flushing frantically feeling her… well….

"Nani yo?" Meiling glared at Sakura.

Taken aback, Sakura shook her head. "N-Nothing," she answered and immediately looked away. She felt another faint pain in her heart seeing them.

Tomoyo clapped both of her hands to get everybody's attention.

"Minna-san, I know it was a bit sudden but please… enjoy the party," she told everyone and they started on the party.

At a round table the four of them, with a stuff toy, sat. Tomoyo excused herself as soon as the servants started serving them food. She left immediately before Sakura could protest. One servant approached their table and offered them a drink.

"Arigato," Sakura said as the servant poured a light golden liquid into her glass. The servant walked around the table and poured at the others glasses.

Syaoran sweat dropped. He could feel a real evil aura beside him as Meiling still glared at Sakura's direction. He sighed.

"So you didn't go to the shrine with the others," Sakura started to converse.

"Well I was still asleep when they left," Syaoran answered. He couldn't look at her straight in the eyes because of the girl beside him.

Sakura tried to avoid looking at Meiling's direction. She could feel her staring at her and it was really frightening. She nervously took her glass and drank.

"I see. So h-how are you feeling now?" she asked as soon as she finished drinking.

"Okay I guess…." He lied. Honestly he felt terrible.

Meiling reached forward and dug her fork at one of the small sandwiches on a plate just in front of Sakura. Sakura was startled and still tried her best not to look up. Meiling returned to her seat and stuffed the sandwich in her mouth without looking away from Sakura.

Keroberos sweat dropped since he was still pretending to be a stuff toy and was still in Sakura's arms he was getting really agitated and hungry looking at Meiling eating.

"C-Can I have more please?" Sakura asked the servant for another glass. Because of her agitation at Meiling's glare, she felt really thirsty.

"Of course, your Highness," the servant said and poured more into her glass.

Sakura drank it all nervously.

Meiling dug her fork once more, this time on her plate were a tuna cut into small chunks was placed in a bowl, glaring harder at Sakura.

"More please!" Sakura almost shouted at the servant unintentionally, asking for another glass.

"H-Hai…." The servant sweat dropped.

Still feeling really exhausted, Syaoran just shook his head and took his glass as well. He wasn't really hungry just a little thirsty. He drank but instantaneously spitted it out spraying a little at Keroberos direction.

A vein popped at Keroberos forehead.

"Syaoran what happened?" Meiling asked alarmed.

"W-What the!" Syaoran looked at Sakura who was drinking her third glass. "C-Chotto!" he tried to stop her from drinking but was too late. Sakura had already placed her glass on the table. She looked at Syaoran in confusion, "Nani?" she asked.

'_Eh?'_ Syaoran stared at the glass in his hand. Did he imagine the taste of the liquid?

"I-Iie…" Syaoran looked away and sat back down. He brought his glass just beneath his nose and tried to smell the liquid.

"Are you feeling alright Syaoran?" Meiling asked looking at him perplexed.

"A-Aa," he answered feeling really awkward. He glanced at Sakura's direction as she asked for another glass at the servant. _'She's not acting out of the ordinary,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I really am not feeling well.'_

"Gomen nasai," Tomoyo apologized as soon as she came back at their table.

"Just look at all the food, it really looks fabulous." Yukito commented with a laugh.

"Yukito-san? I thought you were…?" Sakura looked at him in surprised.

"Touya asked me to stay behind. He was really worried about you," he told her as he sat on the chair beside her. He looked down at Keroberos and smiled.

Keroberos sweat dropped.

"Eat up everyone. We should enjoy this night because by tomorrow we'll be very busy once again," Tomoyo said.

After a while they ate and chatted. Sakura also secretly gave Keroberos some of the food whenever she had a chance.

"Here Syaoran, say 'a'," Meiling said as she tried to feed him.

"No thanks," Syaoran told her trying to shove her hand holding a fork with a meat dipped in a sauce pricked on it. "You have to eat you know, come on you don't have to be reticent," she insisted.

"I'm not," he snapped feeling really irritated.

For a while now, Sakura could only watch as Meiling show her affection to Syaoran. She was not sure why she felt pained at Meiling.

Yukito looked at Sakura then at Tomoyo who smiled at him significantly. He smiled back.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "Sakura-chan can I take Keroberos-san for a while?" she whispered in her ear.

"Hoe?"

"I think he's not satisfied with eating small amounts," Tomoyo reasoned.

"O-Okay," she said as she gave Keroberos to her.

"Please excuse us," Tomoyo excused herself once again.

"About time, I'm dying there!" Keroberos moaned as soon as they left the table. "Now for the next step," Tomoyo said and laughed mischievously.

He sweat dropped, "You really are tricky you know that."

"Well of course I have to do my best for Sakura," Tomoyo said her eyes sparkling.

Back at the table, Sakura had asked for another glass to the servant nearby. For some reason she was starting to feel dizzy but she didn't care as long as it could take her mind of the love birds in front of her.

Somewhere in the patio, music started to play.

Meiling beamed and saw the others started to dance at the music. She looked at Syaoran and stood at once. "Let's dance too Syaoran!" she said and practically dragged him up to the middle of the patio without waiting for his reply. "C-Chotto Meiling!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura looked at them feeling more and more hopeless. "Sakura-chan?" Yukito spoke beside her. She looked up and flushed seeing him smile at her. "Hai?" she asked him.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her concerned.

"H-Hai, I'm alright. Just a little dizzy," she answered half telling the truth.

"Do you want to go and have a walk for some fresh air?" he asked.

"O-Of course!" Sakura answered enthusiastically. It was the first time Yukito had asked her for a walk. She stood up and they went for a walk.

Sakura looked at Yukito with her heart beating really fast. Something inside her was telling her that she could do anything right now. Not to mention say anything.

"You seemed unwell these past few days. Is something bothering you?" Yukito asked as soon as they arrived at the garden.

"Me? N-Not really," Sakura answered.

"You know you can tell me anything Sakura-chan," Yukito told her smiling kindly at her.

'_Yukito-san…'_ she could feel her heart thumping nervously. Again a thought of Syaoran crossed her mind and she immediately looked away feeling her cheeks burn. _'W-Why did I…?'_ she thought not sure what she was feeling tense for.

"Does it have to do with the King of Li?" Yukito asked when she didn't answer.

'_Hoe?'_ she looked back at him and saw the anxiety in his eyes. "S-Syaoran-kun?" she felt that uneasy feeling again just saying his name.

"You seemed to look at the King and Meilin-chan with such somber eyes," he told her. "So I thought you were not comfortable around them. Do you hate their company?"

"No!" Sakura blurted immediately. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and lowered her gaze, "I don't…."

"So if you don't, you like them then?"

Sakura looked up at him. She was feeling a lot of different things inside her right now. _'If I don't… does that mean I like them?'_ she asked herself too. _'But if I like them why do I feel heavy inside,' _she wondered feeling her chest. _'If I like them shouldn't I feel happy like the way I feel for Yukito-san—,' _she stopped short. Her feelings for Yukito, the happy and warm feeling she feels for Yukito, why was she comparing her feelings for him to how she felt when seeing Syaoran and Meiling?

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at Yukito intently. Somehow she could sense that if she sorted her feelings with him she'll know the answer to all her doubts with her feelings for Syaoran as well.

"Y-Yukito-san," she started hearing the thumping of her heart growing louder.

"What is it?"

"I…. You know…. I…. I really like you," she blurted before she could hesitate.

For a moment Yukito just stared at her. Then he smiled at her and answered, "I like you too Sakura-chan."

"Hoe?" Sakura felt tongue-tied than happy hearing his words. "Y-You do?" she asked.

"Hai because you're closest to a real little sister I have," Yukito answered smiling.

"R-Real little sister?" she was getting more confused. She should be upset about it right? But why was she pleased than upset?

"Hai, so does with Touya and Tomoyo-hime as well. Everyone here at the Daidouji is like my real family. Don't you feel the same?" he asked her.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. She knew that Yukito didn't know his family but she already knew why. He was Yue, one of the Guardians of the Cards. And her feelings for him never changed. _'Like a real family…?'_ she thought and closed her eyes. She thought of Tomoyo and Keroberos and smiled. Even if it's a little different, it was the same warm and happy feeling.

"Hai," she answered with a smile. "I like Yukito-san just like Tomoyo-chan and Kero-chan— I mean m-my stuff toys," she sweat dropped looking at him. She was relieved when he just smiled. Well she didn't know that he already knew about Keroberos.

"And onii-chan too. Even though he always teases me," she added with a little laugh.

"I like Takka-sensei too and aunt Sonomi. My mother's Cards as well… And father…" she stopped and lowered her head. She closed her eyes and pictured her father in her mind. "I… I like father too but…." She opened her eyes, "I also love my father and… for my mother…." She smiled thinking about her mother. It was painful thinking of her but a serene kind of pain. "Even though my mother was not here with us anymore I also like and love her very much," she said and looked at Yukito.

Yukito smiled, "And Meilin-chan?"

"I… I honestly want to be her friend…" Sakura answered after a long pause. She nodded and looked at him. "I wanted to be Meilin-chan's friend too but…"

"But?"

"Well I just think… it won't be easy…."

"Was it because of the King?"

'_Hoe?'_ the thought of Syaoran made her uneasy again.

"Do you hate the King?"

"I don't hate Syaoran-kun but…. I…."

"Sakura-chan?"

"I… I really wanted to be Meilin-chan's friend but…" she looked up at Yukito hopelessly. "I don't hate them but… how can I say I like them if I'm hurting inside?"

"Sakura-chan," Yukito started in a calm voice. "Try to calm down and look beyond the pain you feel," he told her.

"Look beyond the pain I feel?"

"Hai, sometimes you have to overlook the pain to truly understand your true feelings," he answered.

Sakura closed her eyes and pictured Meiling. She didn't hate her. If she thought of Meiling alone, she really wanted to be her friend, but if she thought of Syaoran and Meiling…

'_It hurts…'_ she thought as she felt her heart tightened in her chest. Does that mean she hated Syaoran? No. It was different. If she thought of Syaoran alone she was also hurting but she also felt really happy. _'Painful yet happy…'_ she thought. Then she thought about them together and…

_I'm you're fiancée after all!_

Sakura jerked her eyes open remembering Meiling's words. She looked at Yukito and finally everything became clear to her, "I…."

She could feel her heart beating feverishly, "I'm…. I'm jealous of Meilin-chan…." Sakura could feel tears slowly forming in her eyes. Everything was clear now. Her feeling… her thoughts…her doubts….

"I'm jealous of Meilin-chan because I'm… I'm in love with Syaoran-kun," Sakura finally admitted to herself. Tears were now flowing in her eyes.

Yukito calmly placed a hand on her shoulder and comforted her, "Are you crying because you regret how you feel?"

Sakura shook her head, "No… No…. I don't" she answered and trembled frantically. Now that she finally understood what she was feeling for Syaoran, she felt happier and determined. She looked back at Yukito and smiled, "I don't regret it."

He smiled back at her, "That's good."

Sakura wiped her tears and took a deep breath, "Arigato, Yukito-san." She said as she looked back at the castle. "I think I'll be okay now," she added.

"No problem Sakura-chan," Yukito answered smiling contently seeing the look of resolve in Sakura's eyes.

When they returned they saw that Syaoran and Meiling were back at the table. Meiling was teary-eyed as she talked to Syaoran in Chinese. He just listened to her.

Yukito sweat dropped. He understood what she was saying. Meiling was mad at Syaoran for not dancing with her awhile ago. She was also mad when he snatched some other guy and ordered him to dance with her instead. She was humiliated.

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked in concern. Even if she's jealous at Meiling it doesn't mean she can't be concern about her right?

Meiling shot her a deadly look. Sakura sweat dropped and watched as Meiling asked for another drink.

Syaoran sighed. He was getting really tired arguing with Meiling. "It's nothing," he told her.

Then Meiling looked at him and started talking in Chinese once more.

Yukito sweat dropped because Meiling was cursing Syaoran. She was telling him how insensible he was. She drank her drink bottoms up and asked for another.

Sakura watched as Syaoran tried to take the glass from her. "I said I was sorry so stop it," he was telling Meiling. Sakura could feel her heart ache seeing the concerned look on Syaoran's eyes towards Meiling. Taking a rather shaky breath, Sakura approached them and said, "A-Ano, Meilin-chan—."

"Go away!" Meiling yelled at her.

"Meiling," Syaoran's voice was stern. He looked at Sakura who was a bit taken aback at Meiling's retort. "I can take care of her myself," he said and started pulling Meiling up.

"Let go I'm not done yet," Meiling yelled at him but when she stood up her knees felt unsteady and she fell in Syaoran's arms.

"You've done enough," he told her as he started to hold her up. He was sure now that he hadn't imagined the taste of the liquid. It was sake and Meiling getting all drank was the proof of it.

He looked at Yukito and lowered his head to apologize, "Sorry for the trouble. Excuse us." He said and turned to look at Sakura. "Before I forgot," he started.

"N-Nani?"

"You should stop drinking that liquor," he told her remembering how she got drunk back at the festival at the Lottuse, by just drinking a butterjuice mixed with a bit of alcohol. With a little nod of his head he left the patio with Meiling in his arms.

'_Syaoran-kun….'_ Sakura stared at Syaoran transfixed. By realizing what she truly felt for him, she thought everything would be much easier but she was wrong. It was more difficult. A little coldness coming from him was torment to her. She clenched her fist tightly.

'_Well that was unexpected…'_ Yukito thought. _'I wonder what Tomoyo-hime's gonna do.'_ He looked at Sakura who was looking really really…. furious?

"Sakura-chan?"

'_Stop drinking that liquor…? He left just saying that? He didn't even… didn't even….'_ Okay so she wasn't really expecting him to say anything to her but still. She gritted her teeth, "Mou!" she looked at the servant who was serving the drinks. "Could you please bring me more of that drink," she asked the servant.

Yukito sweat dropped. He was beginning to wonder whether their plan was going to work out or not.

(A/N LOL)

* * *

Syaoran opened the door at Meiling's room while she was still in his arms. Meiling's bedroom was just across Syaoran's. Earlier she insisted that she doesn't need a room and that she'll stay with Syaoran but he refused and told her she could stay at the room across if she wanted to. 

Meiling was already unconscious when they arrived at the second floor. It was actually a relief in Syaoran's part. He laid her down on the bed. Once she was in bed, he pulled the blanket up to her chin. He still couldn't believe that the little girl who always nags at him on marrying him someday, was actually here now.

'_She was still the same troublesome little girl I know,'_ he thought with a smile. He brushed strands of her bangs off her face. He had to admit that she had grown beautifully. Not to mention more demanding and possessive.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran pulled back his hand when she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her seeing the strained look in her eyes.

Meiling sat up. "Just lay back down," Syaoran told her but she just moved closer and buried her face on his shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Meiling?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she apologized.

"You don't have to worry about it."

"But I really didn't mean to yell at you," she insisted and looked up at him her arms still wrapped around him.

Syaoran saw her tears flowing down her cheeks again. He wiped it off and smiled, "I know so stop worrying about it."

"Syaoran…!" she buried her face in his shirt once more. He always forgave her if she yells and get mad at him with no reason.

When she's having a tantrum back when they were little and she always let it out on him, and when he got into trouble, because she picked a fight with the other Li nobles, and he just tried to save her, every time she said sorry he always forgave her. "I'm really really sorry," she cried.

"It's just that I'm really happy to see you and when you acted really insensitive back there I can't take it," Meiling went on.

Syaoran was silently listening to her.

"And I really get annoyed whenever you turn your attention to others," she looked at him again. "I wanted you to be with me all the time… to have fun with me… to look at me and only me… to love me…."

Syaoran could only listen to her words. This wasn't the first time he heard someone confessed her feelings for him but this would be the first time that he couldn't utter a word.

"I love you so much Syaoran," Meiling said and buried her face on his shirt again.

"I really really love you."

Syaoran closed his eyes and lowered his head, "Arigato Meiling." Was all he could reply.

Meiling tightened her arms around him. Somehow his words brought more hot tears down her cheeks.

(A/N aww)

* * *

Back at the party, Tomoyo returned just to find Syaoran and Meiling missing. She didn't fret though. Instead she smiled and said, "So everything's going according to plan." 

"Demo…." Yukito looked at Sakura who was drinking what looked like her twenty-first glass.

"How can you say everything's going into plan? Look at her Tomoyo she's a wreck!" Keroberos said loud enough for Yukito and Tomoyo to hear him.

"The plan won't work if Sakura-chan isn't drunk enough," Tomoyo told them sounding really devious.

Yukito and Keroberos sweat dropped. "Are you really concern about Sakura?" Keroberos asked dubiously.

"Of course," she answered sweetly.

A cold shiver ran up Keroberos spine… if he ever had one.

Sakura almost banged her glass on the table after drinking it all the way down, "More please!" she asked and tried to raise her glass at the servant to pour her some more drink. The servant sweat dropped unsure what to do.

Tomoyo approached Sakura, "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Sakura looked up and smiled at her mindlessly, "Tomoyo-chan! Where have you been?" hiccup "You missed all the fun!"

Tomoyo just smiled at her and said, "Iie. I haven't missed anything yet."

"You should try this drink too Tomoyo-chan—,"hiccup "— I'm not sure why but it really tasted really—," hiccup "—really…."

Sakura's brain started to spin. In an instant she started to fall head first on the table.

Tomoyo caught her before she hit the table though, "Sakura-chan!" she said sounding concerned. Yukito with Keroberos on his shoulder also approached them.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oi! You okay kid?"

Sakura tried to lift her head to look at Tomoyo, "O-Of course! I never—," hiccup "felt better—." Her head was killing her.

"Can you stand Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she helped her to her feet.

"Yeah…" but she almost fell when she tried to stand alone.

"Let me help you inside," Tomoyo said and supported Sakura. She looked at Yukito, "Yukito-san I'll leave the party to you."

"E-Eh?" Yukito gawked and saw that almost everyone was looking at their direction with a really bewildered expression on their faces. Can't blame them of course, there were two people who were already carried back the castle from their table, looking really drunk.

Yukito and Keroberos sweat dropped. Maybe this was a bad idea.

(A/N (rotfl))

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed when Sakura made strangling noises as if about to throw up. 

Sakura clasped a hand in her mouth trying to get a hold of herself.

"Stay here Sakura-chan, I'll go get someone," Tomoyo said and left in a hurry.

Sakura leaned on the wall for support. She felt really awful and her mind was getting hazy. Okay so maybe she should've listened to Syaoran's warning. _'No…. Who would listen to that cold… thoughtless—,'_ she felt sick once again.

* * *

Feeling exhausted, Syaoran got up as soon as Meiling had fallen asleep again. He watched her for a while before turning towards the door. He opened the door and stepped out as he closed it firmly behind his back. 

He took a deep breath feeling all the strain from all that had happened to him not only today but from the past finally sinking in on him. He straightened up and looked up when he saw Sakura on her knees just a few feet across him.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed and rushed to her side. He kneeled beside her and helped her to her feet. "Oi, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Sakura could only lift her head a little, "Hoe? Tomoyo-chan?"

Syaoran's face fell. She was drunk. _'How come I am not surprised?'_ he thought faintly. Then Sakura made gagging sounds. "C-Chotto!" Syaoran exclaimed as he looked around. _'Where are all the people when you need them?'_ he thought heatedly realizing how quiet the whole floor was.

He looked around to see if there's a room where Sakura could rest for a while. He sweat dropped seeing how close his room was from them. It was too freaky to be a coincidence.

Sakura gagged once again.

'_Kusso….'_ Syaoran held her close and they made their way to his room.

Once inside the room, Syaoran lead her to the bathroom but when she was just a few feet away from the sink she started vomiting. And to Syaoran's horror she had vomited in his clothes as well. (A/N LOL)

When Sakura recovered, he had helped her to the sink as she washed her face. After that Syaoran helped her out the bathroom and to his bed. _'I better go look for someone,' _he thought helping Sakura to his bed. "Rest here for a while," he told her. Sakura just nodded and sat at the side of his bed. She rested her head on his pillow feeling terrible all over.

Syaoran was about to leave when he saw his clothes. He sweat dropped. He made his way to his closet and took out long sleeve black polo. He unbuttoned his shirt and changed. When he was done buttoning his polo, he went over to the door to leave.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran was startled when Sakura spoke. He thought she was too drunk to realize who he was. He looked back at his bed and saw her trying to stand up.

"Just lie down and rest," Syaoran told her and went to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her back to bed. But Sakura reached out her hand and grabbed him by the lower end of his polo.

'_Eh?'_ he looked at her perplexed.

Sakura looked up and stared straight in his eyes, "Syaoran-kun…." Her voice had come almost in a whisper.

Shaking the nervous feeling he had started to feel, Syaoran looked back at her. "What is it?" he asked.

There was a long pause before Sakura spoke, "If… If I asked you not to leave… will you still leave?"

Syaoran could read it in her eyes. This conversation was not something he could take lightly. But then again she was drunk and it's best not to take her words seriously. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran sat beside her. He suppressed a smile at her, "I won't. If you don't want me to I won't leave."

"Really?"

"Aa."

"So if I asked you never to leave me you won't leave?"

"Huh?" he could see her eyes filled with honesty in every word she spoke.

"Won't you?"

"A-Aa," Syaoran answered after a pause, not really sure whether to be careful or not with his words.

"You will never leave?"

Syaoran stared back at her with a meaningful look. "Aa, unless you want me to leave."

"I will never do that!" Sakura said as she tugged at his polo and leaned closer. She looked back at him longingly. "I want to stay…. I want to stay with you always…" she told him. "That's why… I will never do that."

For a moment Syaoran just stared at her. There was something in the way she looked at him that was telling him to take her words seriously.

Sakura's heart ached inside her. All the emotions she had suppressed inside her were calling out for her to be free.

"I…guess it's alright then," Syaoran spoke at last. He could almost feel his senses starting to waver.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura started again.

Syaoran could only look at her now. He feared that if he said something he can't go back anymore.

"I…" she moved closer.

Syaoran's heart beat was starting to go frantic as he watched her leaned closer to him.

"If I… If I asked you to…"

Syaoran saw her trembled as she looked at him intently.

"… to… kiss me… will you kiss me?" Sakura asked heart beating feverishly.

"H-Huh?"

"Will you?" she asked as she rested her hands at Syaoran's chest.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Just the way she speak his name was more than enough to drive Syaoran's reasoning away. His senses betrayed him. His own emotions taking over him, with both his hands, he positioned them behind Sakura and pulled her closer.

Before he could even hesitate, Syaoran kissed Sakura long and passionately.

Sakura felt like she was melting in his arms as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

'_No….'_ Syaoran's thought started to protest but still he hadn't let go of Sakura. _'I have to stop…!' _His thought screamed at him. _'I need to stop!'_ Syaoran thought realizing his own desires trying to break free.

Soon, what started in a long passionate kiss became deep and impatient. Sakura slipped down her hand and started unbuttoning Syaoran's polo. He didn't budge when she did. Instead he pulled her more closely to him. Still unsatisfied, he had started to lay her down. And then, he felt Sakura trembled.

When she trembled, it gave a sudden jolt inside Syaoran. _'I said stop!'_ mustering all the sanity left in him. Syaoran pulled away and sat back up. He was breathing really heavily.

"Syaoran-kun…?" Sakura asked also out of breath. She looked at him and sat up as well.

Syaoran lowered his head and closed his eyes, "I-I... we— we have to— ."

"Please don't stop…." Sakura whispered in his ears as she turned his head so he was looking back at her.

'_No….'_ Syaoran was telling his self but his body won't listen. And Sakura won't let him.

Sakura leaned forward. Syaoran could only stare back at her eyes. He couldn't move. He just watched as Sakura's face drew near… nearer….

Can't he break free from her spell?

Closer… just a little bit more… and then… Sakura's head fell straight at Syaoran's chest.

"E-Eh?" startled, Syaoran slowly looked down at Sakura.

"Sakura…?" he asked. He tried to pull her up but… her even breathing made him stop.

Silence….

Syaoran brushed his hair in front, backwards with a rather shaky right hand as he started to laugh at himself. _'Typical…'_ he thought as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. _'This is so much like her to fall asleep in such a crucial moment.'_

* * *

(A/N woot woot lol and there you have it Syaoran and Sakura's first kiss! Lol (rotfl) 

What do you think??? Well there's more after this actually so hope you'll look forward to that lol but right now I need to sleep I'm so sleepy I almost fallen asleep in front of the computer… lol

RR pls XD)


	48. Blackmail

**Disclaimer: **well here's another chap! Lol we're finally nearing the final phase of the story homygad!

**Chapter 47:**

_**Blackmail**_

At the meeting hall of the Daidouji shrine, Touya could only listen as Mizuki and his father, Fujitaka talked to the Head Priest of the Shrine, Yamano. It's not because he didn't have anything to say but it was because he was surprised at how much work the priests and priestesses would be providing for the preparations. For one thing, they had asked their assistance in behalf of the King of Li to help with the reconstruction of the Li castle but that's not all. Even though the King of Li told them to prioritize the Queen's ritual and the reconstruction of the castle as the least of their concern, Touya was not informed that the Guardians of the Daidouji was involved with the training of the King of Li in obtaining the Ynah's ability. He was not fond of the Guardians of Destiny because they were strict but he was surprised to know that they had already spoken to Mizuki and agreed.

'_There is something really wrong about this,'_ Touya thought looking at Mizuki then at his father. _'The Guardians of Destiny never speaks to an outsider and yet they had spoken to Mizuki-sensei and agreed to help with the King of Li's training. Why would they agree?'_ Touya was starting to feel agitated. Did the Guardians agreed because they foresaw a great catastrophe that they even decided to help? The Guardians never helped them when it comes to these things. Proof of that was they had done nothing when the Lottuse first attacked them. What would be the Guardian's reason to help this time?

'_They fear the great evil,'_ a voice spoke in Touya's thoughts. He was not surprised though. He looked at Mizuki across him with a serious face, _'Great evil?'_

Mizuki just looked back at him with a meaningful look. But Touya already knew what she meant. The Lottuse Trump Card was planning something big that even the Guardians started to make their move.

Touya lowered his head and closed his eyes. When he and the King of Li had talked he said something about an assault and Touya also anticipated that. But he never thought it was something big to alarm the Guardians as well.

He clenched his fist tightly. He was not fond of having premonitions but just this once, he prayed to have one. He wanted to see what Mizuki and the Guardians had seen and somehow change it.

* * *

Syaoran sat at the side of his bed as he looked back at Sakura. She was fast asleep in his bed and he already pulled the blanket to cover her. He took a deep breath feeling daze about what just happened. 

Somehow he felt that he had to talk to her about his own thoughts but there were a lot of things that were holding him back. He couldn't submit to his thoughts for her.

Syaoran looked back at Sakura and couldn't help sweat dropping as a thought crossed his mind. _'Why do I have a feeling that she won't remember anything?'_ he thought feeling both hopeful and disappointed. He reached out his hand and gently touched Sakura's face. "I wish I could tell you," he said. "I wish I could tell you how I feel." With that he pulled his hand and stood up. He planned to take her to her room but he was too exhausted to do so. So he decided to let her sleep on his bed.

Syaoran went to the couch and sat. He rested his back on the cushion. His body felt heavy. He closed his eyes as he lay down. If he wasn't mistaken, the time would be around eight or nine. He sat up and positioned the cushion at the side of the couch to serve as his pillow. He lay back down.

Sakura shifted to the left side, moaning absentmindedly in her sleep. Her even breathing suggested that she was having a nice dream.

Syaoran reached for another cushion and tried to block any noise he hears by covering his face.

Breathe in…. breathe out…. Breathe in…. breathe out….

He turned to his right facing the couch and covered the cushion tightly to his head.

Shifting of blanket….

Syaoran gritted his teeth, _'Just go to sleep darn it!'_ he told himself.

Still he could hear the even breathing of Sakura.

'_Kusso…'_ he sat up and looked at the door. _'This is weird. It's too quiet…' _he thought. _'Shouldn't there be a little noise with the party going on?'_ he wondered feeling really annoyed with no reason at all. He lay down once again, _'Kusso!'_ he cursed as he buried the cushion to his face. The thought of Sakura sleeping on his bed was tormenting.

(A/N LOL)

* * *

Eriol watched as Chiharu accompanied by Rika left to go to the Shrine. He wanted to see how the preparations were coming but he had his own preparations to make. 

'_By the time Chiharu and the others are finish with the preparations, I shall see to it that I get a hold of the Daidouji's Card Mistress and destroy the Protection Seal within her,'_ he thought as he made his way to his room. He went inside his darkened room and stared at the crystal orb.

Suddenly a shadow of a young woman appeared beside him. Eriol smiled as he turned to look at the woman. "So how are you feeling?" he asked.

The young woman snickered as she flipped her long mahogany brown hair to the side, "A bit rusty for the long sleep but I can deal with it."

"That's a little troublesome. We might as well get you back into shape," Eriol suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Ever since Chiharu-sama had broken the seal that wretched woman given me, I have been raring to go out and test my skills once more."

"Then I suggest that you prepare yourself for we will be paying a visit to the Daidouji's very soon Nakuru," Eriol said looking at Nakuru.

Nakuru smiled and lowered her head in a curtsy, "As you wish, Eriol-sama."

(A/N OMG)

* * *

"So everything went according to your plan I presume?" Yukito said seeing the satisfied look on Tomoyo's face when she returned outside the patio. The part had already ended and the servants started cleaning up. 

"Hai," Tomoyo nodded. "I just hope Sakura-chan will be able to tell him."

"Well that's impossible. She's too drunk," Keroberos commented as he stuffed himself with sandwiches. He was sitting on a chair beside Tomoyo so the servants wouldn't see him.

"That's possible since she's too drunk," Tomoyo corrected him with a smile.

Yukito looked at the patio's entrance with a concerned look on his face, "Still it worries me."

"Everything will be fine Yukito-san, don't worry." Tomoyo assured him with a rather impish look in her eyes.

"It is fine as long as the King acted accordingly but what if… well…"

"Honestly, I never expect Sakura-chan to really confess her feelings since she just realized them," Tomoyo confessed.

"Then why did you…?" Keroberos asked looking really confused.

Tomoyo smiled, "It's a secret."

Keroberos almost fell off the chair. Even Yukito sweat dropped.

"It's kind of awkward if Sakura confesses first right?" she said.

"But we are not sure about the King's feelings for Sakura."

"Yeah not to mention he's already engaged with that noisy kid earlier."

Tomoyo smiled innocently it was frightening. "I know, that's why I prepared a little present for the King," she told them knowingly.

"P-Present?" Keroberos was starting to feel nervous at her words.

"Then I guess there's no need to worry about," Yukito smiled and started to dig on his food.

"O-Oi, aren't you convinced a little too early?" but Yukito just started eating. Keroberos sweat dropped.

"This tastes really good," Yukito commented with a laugh.

Tomoyo just watched them before looking back inside the castle. She smiled and couldn't help feeling excited to give her little present to the King. _'I wonder what he's reaction would be,' _she thought smiling cleverly.

* * *

Touya and the others had stayed at the Shrine quite too long because they had decided to discuss the preparations to the High Priests and Priestesses. It wasn't until early in the morning that Touya excused himself to return to the castle. 

'_I'm beat,'_ Touya thought feeling sleepy and hungry. Since they arrived at the shrine all they did was discussed the preparations and the ritual. He remembered that all they had for supper was bread and tea. _'I'm never staying at the Shrine for long again,'_ he thought with a sigh.

'_I hope there's something left to eat back at the castle,'_ he thought remembering that Tomoyo held a party last night. Then he remembered that sake was served too at the party, he gritted his teeth. His worries from when they left started to come back to him, _'Sakura….'  
_

* * *

Syaoran had stayed awake all night. It wasn't until dawn that his mind finally stopped being bothered by Sakura's presence in the room and just let him sleep on the couch. 

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her temples were throbbing and her throat was sore. Her whole body felt like lead. She reached for her temples and felt it throb more, _'Ow… my head…' _she moaned.

She slowly got up trying to remember what happened. But the more she tried to remember the more her head ache. _'I remember drinking last night then Tomoyo-chan helped me inside but….'_ She just couldn't remember what happened next. However, she seemed to remember dreaming about Syaoran and her.

She reddened remembering that in her dream they… well… kissed. (A/N it's not a dream Sakura)

She shook her head shoving the thrill she started to feel inside, remembering how he kissed her in her dream, but stop abruptly because her head was killing her. She settled back on the bed and placed a hand on her forehead remembering her dream.

'_No… Stop it Sakura. It's not good to imagine things like that!' _she scolded herself feeling really embarrassed yet thrilled at the thought. If she was this thrilled just by a dream what more if it was real? (A/N I'm telling you it's not a dream)

Taking a deep breath, she sat up again. She was feeling really awful, _'I guess I better go clean up…'_ she decided seeing that she was still dressed in her party clothes. She was about to stand up when something or _someone_ caught her eye on the couch. _'Hoe?'_ she froze realizing what or _who_ it was.

* * *

"HOOOOOEEEEEE!" 

"What the?" Touya just arrived when he heard a very familiar shrieked. "Sakura!" he shouted as he rushed inside the castle.

"Your Majesty!" his attendants called after him but he was already far ahead.

He went to the second floor and turned his head on the left then right. He knew Sakura's room was on the third floor but he could feel her faint aura on the second floor.

'_I don't like this,'_ he thought as he turned to the left. He could almost predict where he was heading. _'I don't like this at all!'_ he thought through gritted teeth remembering the King of Li's room was somewhere along the path he was running to.

* * *

"W-What—!" Syaoran was so startled that he fall head first on the floor from the couch. 

Sakura automatically snatched the blanket from the bed and covered herself feeling self-conscious with herself. She looked at Syaoran as if he was a burglar.

"Ite…" Syaoran winced. He groped his forehead where he hit the floor and got up from his knees. He looked at Sakura and glared at her, "What did you do that for!" he yelled at her. And here he thought he could finally have some sleep. (A/N lol)

Sakura, still red on the face, looked back at him, "W-What are you doing here?" she demanded shaking.

"Huh?"

"D-Don't 'huh' me… w-why are you here?" Sakura tried her best to act mad even though she was more nervous after realizing her feelings for him.

Syaoran stood up with his hand on his hurting forehead. "What do you mean why am I here?" he demanded.

"I meant it like that, why are you sleeping there?"

"Because you slept on my bed," he answered brusquely.

"Hoe?" that was when Sakura realized that she wasn't in her room. Her face started to glow bright red once more.

Syaoran rubbed his forehead, "And I just fallen—GEH!" he stooped and covered his ears as Sakura let out another shriek.

"HOOOOOEEEEEE!"

"Syaoran?" a voice spoke from the door.

"Eh?"

"Hoe?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at the door and froze seeing a drowsy yet alarmed Meiling on the door.

"What in the…." Meiling saw Sakura, a blanket wrapped around her and Syaoran, with four of his polo's button opened.

"M-Mei—."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan what happened?"

Yukito and Tomoyo appeared outside the door too.

"Y-Yukito-san, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura reddened even more.

Tomoyo saw Sakura and Syaoran's appearance and clasped a hand to her mouth, "Oh my I never would've thought that you two would…."

Yukito who knew that she planned it sweat dropped.

"I-Iie this is…" Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't remember anything except her dream… or was it a dream? Just thinking of it made her flush furiously.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" Syaoran started seeing the maddened look in Meiling's eyes from Tomoyo's comment.

"Syaoran!" Meiling screamed as she charged towards him.

"M-Meiling this really isn't what it—!" Syaoran tried to tell her but was interrupted by another voice.

"SAKURA!" Touya suddenly appeared at the door. He was looking really enraged.

"O-Onii-chan!"

Syaoran felt his blood draining as he saw the 'you're dead' look in Touya's eyes. _'This is not happening….' _He thought his head started to spin.

"What… THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Touya bellowed through gritted teeth.

After about half an hour everyone at the scene of the crime was now gathered at the throne room as detective Touya started interrogating the suspect, Syaoran and the victim, Sakura. Well that was according to Touya's imagination of course.

Although Syaoran felt really exhausted, the piercing look of Touya on him was burning a hole through him that his senses stayed fully conscious. Not to mention, Meiling's stare at his back was also intimidating.

"O-Onii-chan," Sakura started as she glanced at Syaoran beside her. He also glanced at her direction but she immediately turned away fearing he would see her blush.

"You may be the King of Li but I will never tolerate mistreatment of my sister," Touya said trying to stay calm but never taking his eyes off Syaoran.

"Onii-chan Syaoran-kun never—."

"I do not remember giving you permission to speak," Touya interrupted her.

"Touya…" Yukito could only look at Sakura's hopelessness. He turned to look at Tomoyo who was only watching them with a smile on her face. He sweat dropped. Her calmness was frightening.

Syaoran calmly looked back at Touya. He knew that if he showed any agitation everything would become complicated.

"Now speak," Touya ordered Syaoran.

Syaoran stepped forward never taking his eyes off Touya. He lowered his head a little for a curtsy and spoke, "Your Majesty." He straightened up, "I understand your concern with the safety of your sister."

Everyone was impressed at how calm and resolute Syaoran spoke. Usually anyone was left speechless to a maddened Touya.

"And as a King you are just protecting her well-being not only because she is your sister but also because she is the Card Mistress," Syaoran went on.

The dismay on Sakura's face was noticeable every time Syaoran spoke of her in a formal way. Why can't he spoke of her as who she was in his life? Okay so she didn't really know what her part in his life was but at least he could spoke of her as… a friend maybe?

"However, as a King myself, I do have my priorities and wouldn't want to create confusion between our nation."

Syaoran's words brought a hole in Sakura's heart.

"And what exactly are you implying?" Touya asked still as strict as ever.

"The incident earlier was just a misunderstanding. Last night after checking up on Meiling's condition I run into your sister who was feeling really sick and so I decided to bring her to the closest room around. It was just coincidental that the closest room around happened to be my room." Syaoran explained. Well it was the truth.

"Then why didn't you call for someone's help?" Touya demanded.

"That would be my fault," Tomoyo spoke at last.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura looked at her in confusion.

Tomoyo stepped forward still smiling calmly that even a maddened Touya couldn't avoid sweat dropping.

"You see I was the one who helped Sakura inside the castle. I was so worried about her when she started to feel sick that I left in a hurry leaving poor Sakura-chan on her own. I searched for someone to help me but everyone was having fun at the party so I decided to come back for her. When I came back she was nowhere to be found! I was so shocked! I searched and searched but still I couldn't find my poor Sakura-chan…. I was so worried that she might've been abducted."

Everybody was sweat dropping now since Tomoyo was acting a bit exaggerated as she narrated her story.

"But then, I run into the King of Li when I was searching on the second floor of the castle."

'_Eh?'_ Syaoran turned to look at her. When did that happened?

Tomoyo just gave him a meaningful stare and went on, "I immediately came to him and before I could ask him about Sakura-chan he already told me that he was looking for someone to help him take Sakura-chan back to her room. I was so relieved…. My Sakura-chan was safe…. I asked him to lead me to her and we went to his room. There after seeing the peaceful look on Sakura-chan's face I just couldn't bare the thought of having her taken to her room and disturbed her in her sleep. So I asked the King of Li to let her stay for the night and look after her."

"Then why did you said _'Oh my I never would've thought that you two would'_ back there as if you're so surprised seeing them together!" Meiling demanded.

Tomoyo turned to look at her with her calm smile, "I did say that but I wasn't able to finish my sentence. What I am about to say that time was, _'Oh my I never would've thought that you two would be up already before I could check up on Sakura-chan'_. You see I was hoping I could record Sakura-chan's sleeping form wearing my dress before she wakes up." She said as she held her hand and showed them her camcorder. More sweat drops.

"You could've done that last night why didn't you do it then?" Meiling was not convinced.

"The lighting in my camcorder was poor in a darkened room. I didn't want to destroy the natural beauty of Sakura-chan's sleeping form by turning on the lights. Besides Sakura-chan might wake up," Tomoyo answered as if it was so obvious.

Sakura double sweat dropped, _'T-Tomoyo-chan…'_

'_Is this part of her plan as well?'_ Yukito wondered.

Touya could only look at Tomoyo. He wasn't sure whether he should oppose her or not, "Well is that true?" he asked Syaoran.

Syaoran looked back at him, "Hai." He was amazed at himself when he answered immediately.

"Sakura?" Touya looked at her. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I-Iie… honestly I couldn't remember a thing. J-Just the part about Tomoyo-chan helping me inside the castle I guess," Sakura admitted.

'_So I'm right, she doesn't remember,'_ Syaoran thought with a sweat drop. He wasn't sure whether he should be thankful or disappointed.

Was this a plot? Touya couldn't see why they would lie of course. And seeing his sister feeling much better was more than enough. Taking a deep breath he looked back at Syaoran. "Very well, I apologize for jumping into conclusion," he told him.

"No. It was understandable," Syaoran replied.

But Meiling was still looking at Syaoran skeptically. Then to Sakura who called him 'Syaoran-kun' earlier. She also remembered Syaoran calling Sakura in her first name back at the Li Castle. And she knew Syaoran never calls anyone by their first name other than a close relative. Other than that, when Syaoran spoke of her as Meiling and not as his fiancée, she was frustrated.

After a couple of minutes, Touya told Syaoran to rest seeing the strained look on his face. Syaoran excused himself and left with a little nod at Tomoyo when he walked passed her.

"When you have rested, please see me at the patio," Tomoyo whispered.

Syaoran looked at her but she just smiled at him. He just nodded his head and turned to leave.

Sakura wanted to call after him but she didn't have anything to say. Thank him about looking after her last night? Well after what happened she should be apologizing. But when she saw Meiling looking at her crossly, she could only watched as Syaoran leave with Meiling right behind him.

"Let's go Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said ushering Sakura outside.

"Okay," Sakura answered distractedly.

Touya watched as Tomoyo and Sakura left the throne room. Yukito looked at Touya who was sitting in silence at the throne. He could see the thoughtful look on Touya's face.

"Still worried about Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Touya looked up at him looking skeptical, "Yuki, you… you and Tomoyo planned something last night didn't you?"

Yukito sweat dropped. "What made you think that?"

Touya looked away and stared at the window, "It's too obvious."

Yukito laughed, "Are you bothered?"

"Not really." He looked back at him and suppressed a smile, "As long as Sakura's back to her usual self I guess its fine but…." He suddenly looked serious again, "If I find out that something… really _foul_ happened between those two… I'll… I'll…." But once again he couldn't think of anything. "I'll get really mad. And I mean really mad," he finished with a sweat dropped.

Yukito just smiled, "Hai, hai. Don't worry, from the looks of it the King of Li is a responsible young man. He'll never do anything unreasonable to Sakura-chan."

Touya didn't need to hear it from him to know that. He could see that. He knew something happened between the King and his sister although, what that something was he was not sure. Still he faced him with no fear.

Taking a deep breath, Touya leaned his back on his throne and closed his eyes. He didn't really hate the King of Li. He just hated the thought that he will take his sister away soon. "Nee Yuki," he called.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just forget about it," he said after a long pause. But what he really wanted to ask Yukito was, if it was okay to let the King of Li take Sakura once the time comes.

Yukito beamed at him, "You're really thoughtful you know that, Touya."

"Uruse," Touya told him off.

Yukito just laughed.

* * *

Tomoyo brushed Sakura's hair after she taken a bath and got dress. 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's reflection in front of the mirror, "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked in a soothing voice.

Sakura lowered her head and smiled, "You know what?"

"Hai?"

"I… I talked to Yukito-san last night and told him I like him," Sakura told her.

Tomoyo smiled at her, "I see."

"Then… I realized…. There are a lot of people whom I like. But then…" Sakura could feel her cheeks flush remembering Syaoran. "But then I realized that I… well that I am… in love with someone else," she said blushing.

"In love with the King of Li?" Tomoyo asked with soothing voice.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at her in the mirror. "H-How did you…?"

Tomoyo just smiled meaningfully.

Sakura reddened. She looked back at Tomoyo in awe. "You really know me well Tomoyo-chan," she said with a smile.

"Hai," Tomoyo answered. She looked at Sakura, "And I know that you are very happy right now."

"Hai," Sakura nodded. "I am."

"That's better," Tomoyo smiled.

'_Hoe?'_ Sakura stared at Tomoyo's reflection. She wasn't sure whether it was her imagination but she saw Tomoyo's smile looked somewhat sad and her eyes looked distant, _'Tomoyo-chan…'_

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, I'm fine." Tomoyo told her.

"Are you worried about Aunt Sonomi's ritual?"

"Ee, but I'm alright."

'_Tomoyo-chan…' _somehow Sakura could feel that the ritual was just one of Tomoyo's worries.

Tomoyo closed her eyes. Usually seeing Sakura happy makes her happy as well but right now, she felt unsatisfied. _'No…it's not that I'm not satisfied…'_ she corrected herself. She knew it perfectly well. She somehow envied Sakura for realizing her own feelings, that she was able to accept them. _'Will I... be able to do what Sakura-chan did?'_ she thought. Unintentionally, she remembered a real deceitful young man who had imprisoned her back at the Lottuse.

As Sakura studied Tomoyo's reflection, she finally made her decision. She would do something for her, whatever it may be. She would do it if it will make Tomoyo happy.

* * *

Syaoran sweat dropped as Meiling examined his bed thoroughly. "What are you doing Meiling?" he asked. 

Meiling looked at him with a serious face, "I'm looking for evidence."

He sweat dropped some more. He sighed and approached her, "You won't find anything."

"Why? Did you clean it up already?"

"No because there's nothing to find in the first place," Syaoran replied.

Meiling studied him carefully. "Nothing to find huh?" she said and started rummaging his bed once more.

"Meiling will you give it a rest? I really wanted to sleep now," he told her.

She looked back at him for a moment. "Nothing happened between the two of you?" she asked after a long pause.

"Nothing," he answered trying to hide his nervousness. Well nothing really happened right? They just kissed nothing more. Then again, it would only matter if Sakura remembered about it, but she didn't so nothing really happened.

Meiling stood up straight and faced Syaoran. "Really?"

"R-Really."

"You just hesitated!"

"I didn't I'm just tired," Syaoran said as he looked away and climbed to his bed.

"You're just feeling tired?" Meiling asked again.

"Yes," he answered faintly as he lay down, his back on Meiling.

Meiling watched as he lay down to bed. She was still skeptical but she could see how tired he was. "You really didn't sleep last night because you were _looking after her_ right?" she said it as if she was trying to convince herself rather than asking him.

No reply.

"Syaoran!" Meiling called. "You just looked after her and nothing more right?"

Still no answer.

"Mou! Syaoran!" she sat on his bed and was about to shake him when she realized he was already asleep. _'Syaoran…'_

For a while Meiling just watched him. She smiled seeing his sleeping face never changed since they were little. _'He really looked like a sleeping child,'_ she thought. Taking a deep breath she leaned and gave Syaoran a peck on his cheek. "Rest well Xiao Lang," she whispered. Without a sound she got up and left.

(A/N aww Meiling lol)

* * *

"I see that everything is going well," Iain said looking at Touya on the communicator. 

"Yes. They began the preparations for the Queen's ritual this morning. If all goes well we'll make it on time," Touya told him. He already explained everything to Iain.

Iain nodded his head, "Honestly I feel regretful that I couldn't help with the preparations."

"There is nothing to worry. You have done a lot in defending our wall."

Iain lowered his head, "About that, I have ordered scouts to investigate about the Lottuse's activities."

Touya looked back at him in interest upon hearing the news, "And?"

"They have reported a great deal of armaments being shipped from different locations from the Xiuse and Ynah to the Lottuse's barracks."

"So they are finally on the move," Touya commented.

"Yes and…" Iain looked at him seriously. "They already build their quarters in the middle of the desert separating our wall from theirs."

"What!"

"I fear that they will launch their attack anytime soon."

(A/N WOOOOT)

* * *

When Syaoran woke up, it was already dark outside. _'Well that was long,'_ he thought feeling rejuvenated. After he got changed, he was immediately summoned by Touya. 

Touya related his and Iain's conversation to Syaoran.

"It's obviously a strategy to agitate us," Syaoran commented.

Touya nodded, "Yes that's what we thought too, although it is better to be prepared."

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "For the meantime we should be on alert. It's just a shame that I couldn't help out in tightening our defense," he said. "But after I'm done with my training and cure the Queen, I will personally go to the front line of our defense."

'_Not bad,'_ Touya thought impressed with his resolution. "That's fine but you're not going alone. We're all going to the front line once they attack."

Syaoran nodded and smirked, "Let's give them all fits when they do."

"Aa," Touya agreed with a grin.

(A/N they're getting along pretty well don't you think? Lol)

* * *

Tomoyo gazed at the night sky outside the patio. She closed her eyes as the night gentle breeze brushed her face. She opened her eyes once more when she heard someone. More like read his thoughts. 

"You don't have to thank me," she said without turning.

'_Eh?'_ Syaoran halted.

"Sorry I read your thoughts," Tomoyo said and turned around. She smiled at him.

Syaoran looked at her, "That's right, the Daidouji's ability are to read minds."

"Ee," she said with a smile.

"Even so, you saved me back there, thank you. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate, Princess," he thanked her still. (A/N that's a risky thing to say to Tomoyo Syaoran)

"You already done me a favor when you agreed to do the ritual for my mother," she told him. She gazed up in the sky once more. "The reason why I asked you to come here was because of Sakura-chan."

"T-The Card Mistress?" Syaoran suddenly felt uneasy.

Tomoyo looked back at him, "You don't have to be so formal when addressing her. I know that you cared about Sakura-chan as much as everybody here does, maybe even more."

"N-No I…" _'Looks can be deceiving… she's the exact opposite of—.'_

"Well I can not deny that I am Sakura-chan's exact opposite," Tomoyo said with a smile.

Syaoran sweat dropped. He had never encountered a lady as alarming as she was. She had a different way of being fearsome compared to Meiling and his late mother. (A/N LOL)

Tomoyo chuckled at the look on his face, "Relax King of Li I'm not here to do you harm."

"I didn't really think that…"

"Yes, I know." Tomoyo moved closer to him. Syaoran saw that her expression changed from being cunning to somber.

"Why won't you tell Sakura-chan how you feel?" she asked frankly.

'_Eh?'_ Syaoran was taken aback with her question. _'How I feel for Sakura…?'_ her question left a big impression in him. Just thinking about it made him flush.

"I know how you feel for Sakura-chan. You can't hide it, it's all over your face," Tomoyo told him with a giggle.

"T-That's!" he felt really stupid getting all agitated with her words. He could feel his cheeks burning.

"See?" Tomoyo pressed on. "If you just admit it, it will be a lot easier."

Syaoran looked back at her. She was right about that but still. He lowered his head, "I…"

"Are your feelings not strong enough for her?" Tomoyo asked soothingly.

A thought of Sakura crossed Syaoran's mind. "No!" he blurted.

"No like not strong enough? Or no like stronger?"

Syaoran lifted his head a little, "I…" Even if he tried to deny it he knew what the answer was, "I…" he looked back at Tomoyo. "I really don't know," he told her.

Tomoyo looked back at him somberly. He meant it. Even if she read his thoughts, what he said was the truth.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran looked away and gazed at the night sky. "But still… I know I have fallen…." He looked back at Tomoyo and suppressed a smile, "Whether I love her or I just care about her I really don't know. I guess… falling for a Card Mistress like Sakura… is a mystery."

Tomoyo smiled at him, "It's no mystery. You said it yourself. Being an observer, I know that you love _and_ care about Sakura-chan at the same time."

Syaoran could only stare back at her.

"You see as an observer I could see a lot of things that the people involve cannot see. And there is one more thing, I have the ability to read minds," Tomoyo smiled cleverly.

Syaoran lowered his head but smiled, "Aa. You're right. And it's scary."

Tomoyo chuckled at his words. It was the first time she heard someone telling her how scary her ability was face to face.

"So then, will you tell her?"

For a moment, he just looked at her lost in words. He had other things to worry about than his own self. His country comes first and now that a war would break out soon, he should be more responsible and focus on making his decisions. Besides even though it wasn't official, since Meiling just told him when they were still little that he should marry her when they grow up, he was still engaged to her.

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have far more important things to think about to even consider my own feelings."

"Then why not tell her after everything had settled?"

"I… can't."

"Why?"

Syaoran just lowered his head. He can't because he didn't want to hurt Meiling, but he can't tell Tomoyo that.

"Will you think about it?"

Syaoran just shook his head.

"Is there no other way for you to reconsider?"

Syaoran was silent.

Tomoyo took a deep breath in grief. She turned her back on him and held her camcorder close. "Then I guess I don't have any choice," she said in a grave voice.

"I'm sor—."

"_Syaoran-kun?"_

'_Eh'_ Syaoran froze.

"_What is it?"_

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo who was looking at her camcorder. A cold shiver ran up his spine.

"_If… If I asked you not to leave… will you still leave?"_

"W-What the—when did you—! More importantly how did you—!"

Tomoyo turned around dramatically holding her camcorder. She looked at him deviously that made Syaoran sweat dropped

"If you didn't want to tell her then I guess I'll just have to show her this video."

"N-NO!"

"Then you'll think about it?"

"Look I really can't because—."

Tomoyo forwarded her camcorder.

"_But still… I know I have fallen…."_

Syaoran's blood had run cold. "You recorded our conversation…" his head started to spin.

"Ee," she replied with a sweet smile. "Well?"

"_Whether I love her or I just care about her I—."_

"Alright, alright, I'll think about it!" Syaoran defeated, agreed.

Tomoyo stopped her camcorder and smiled genuinely at him, "Arigato."

Syaoran looked back at her and sighed. _'Yes… the exact opposite alright…'_ he thought feeling all weak once again.

* * *

(A/N LOL GO TOMOYO! There finally Syaoran will try and tell his feelings for Sakura… hopefully (rotfl) 

Well????? lol

RR pls!

**BTW: I might be gone for a week because I have to go to the province… **honestly I don't want to but I'm kind of oblige to go (sigh)** oh well I'll update as soon as I come back (grins)**

**Translation:**

**Ee** 'yes' mostly used by female


	49. Transeo: Insight

**Disclaimer: **hmm I'm having problem fitting all the remaining events in **no more that 12 chaps OMG! The story might reach more than 60 chaps!** (eyes spinning)

Oh well I'm back and here's the next chap XD

**Chapter 48:**

_**Transeo: Insight**_

Mizuki returned to the castle in the evening after Fujitaka insisted that she should rest. She refused at first telling him the preparation for the ritual must come first, but Takka arrived and assured her he will take her place and to not worry too much.

Once Mizuki arrived, she was immediately led to the Throne Room where Touya and Yukito were. She told them about the preparations. When she was done, Touya asked her about the involvement of the Guardians with Syaoran's training. She explained everything about the _Transeo_, the method they'll be using to obtain the Ynah's ability.

After an hour, Touya called for Syaoran and Sakura. Meiling and Tomoyo though went with them to Touya's irritation.

"And why are you two here?" Touya asked.

Meiling clung to Syaoran's arm tighter, "I am his fiancée of course."

Syaoran sweat dropped.

Tomoyo also clung at Sakura's arm and said with a smile, "And I am Sakura-chan's bestfriend."

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura sweat dropped as well.

A vein popped at Touya's forehead. He felt like they were making fun of him but he just shrugged and said, "We are about to discuss some serious matters so don't interrupt, got that?"

"Hai," Tomoyo answered with her innocent smile.

"Who're you to tell me what to do and not!" Meiling demanded.

"Meiling," Syaoran looked at her sternly. She frowned but said, "Fine."

Sakura watched them at the corner of her eye. She was happy to see Syaoran but she was still envious of Meiling. Shaking the feeling away she looked at Touya.

"What do you mean about some serious matters onii-chan?" she asked.

Touya looked at Mizuki and nodded his head. Mizuki smiled and looked at Sakura, "It's about the training method for his Majesty, King of Li."

"Syaoran-kun's training?" she looked at Syaoran. She sweat dropped when she saw Meiling glaring at her.

Syaoran looked at Mizuki, "I've been thinking about that as well and I have to admit I had problem thinking of a way to obtain the Ynah's ability and use it like a real Ynah would, because there are no records about their ability and I haven't seen it used before." He started, "But after thinking through it, I thought that I don't really have to learn it by means of physical training."

"And have you thought of a way?" Mizuki asked him.

"It's a bit dangerous but it is the fastest way," he answered after a pause. He looked back at Mizuki, "I'm thinking of using the Transeo method."

"Transeo?" Sakura looked back at Syaoran. Even Meiling and Tomoyo were confused.

Touya and Yukito exchanged glances. They were both impressed that Syaoran had thought of that already.

Mizuki smiled, "As expected from the King of Li."

Syaoran looked back at her puzzled.

Touya looked at him and said, "Mizuki-sensei had told us the same thing."

"I see…. But if we use this method we have to consider three things," Syaoran said with a thoughtful look.

"Three things? Syaoran what do you mean?" Meiling asked him looking concerned at the thoughtful look in his eyes.

Sakura turned her attention to him as well. She had seen the look on his eyes before, _'He always had that look when he was deep in thought.'_ She remembered the time they went to look for Tomoyo back at the Lottuse.

"First there's the great deal of _energy_ _involve_ in the transeo, second is the _thing_ that will serve as my _guide_ to cross over and lastly, _someone _who will become my _aid_ to come back," Syaoran answered.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at him blankly. She wasn't the only one. Meiling and Tomoyo were all looking at Syaoran with no clue to what he just said.

Syaoran sweat dropped.

Yukito chuckled and looked at Mizuki, "I guess it's better to explain the details first."

"Yes I suppose," Mizuki agreed with an apologetic smile.

Syaoran sighed, "Well then, the transeo was used in ancient times when someone wanted to obtain the knowledge of a person who was already gone. It is an effective method but in order for this method to work there should be something that will serve as a guide to that person's time." He looked at Mizuki. "And I suppose you have something for me to use right?"

"Yes," Mizuki answered with a smile.

"So this method is like time traveling?" Meiling asked.

"Yes and no," Syaoran said.

"What was that all about?" Meiling asked really confused.

"His Majesty's soul will cross over time wherein the guide he'll be using was connected. His Majesty's body will remain here in the present," Mizuki explained.

"His soul…?" Sakura turned to look at Syaoran again. "But Syaoran-kun—."

"No! Syaoran let's just think of something else!" Meiling protested.

"The Ynah's ability is not something you can obtain easily. It's an inborn ability, it runs through their veins and the only way I could acquire it fast is to cross over time and become part of someone's mind from the Ynah's bloodline," Syaoran told her.

"And using the transeo method it's possible, but the danger of it…" Touya looked at him. He was grateful for Syaoran's help in curing the Queen but he was also concerned about the danger involved, even if he hated the thought of him and his sister. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am but I don't have the third most important thing in doing this method," Syaoran admitted.

"The aid right?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Right," he answered avoiding her eyes. After his talk with Tomoyo he couldn't seem to look at Sakura in the eyes.

"And what exactly does the aid do?" Sakura inquired further.

Syaoran wasn't sure whether he should tell her because he knew her too well. _'She will definitely go against it if she knew about the consequences,' _he thought.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Let me explain once again," Mizuki spoke at last. "For his Majesty to obtain the knowledge of the dead, he must cross over to the world of the past where the dead still lives by using the _guide_. _His Majesty's soul_ must _reside inside the mind_ of the person involved for him to _obtain the same knowledge_," she explained further.

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo listened to her.

"His Majesty must _acquire_ the person's knowledge _in time_ and must _return_ with the _aid_ of a person in the present or else _his Majesty's soul will forever wander_ the world of time not knowing what is past or present."

"But that's!" Sakura looked back at Syaoran.

"Until I find someone we can't really do that method, so don't look at me like that," Syaoran told her still avoiding her eyes. He didn't like it whenever she looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"That's…" Sakura felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. She felt relieved that he won't be doing the transeo without someone he truly trust. But she was disappointed because he doesn't think of her as trustworthy to be his aid.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and turned to look at Syaoran. As much as she wanted Syaoran to stop being so cold around Sakura, she also understands that he was only considering Meiling's feelings.

"You do have one," Mizuki told him. "You do have someone who you trust your life with, right?"

"Of course he has!" Meiling answered for him. She didn't want Syaoran to do the transeo because of the consequence but she was confident that she'd be able to bring him back. She trusted Syaoran with everything and she knew he does too.

Meiling looked at Syaoran, "Tell me what to do Syaoran."

Sakura could only look at them.

"Meiling," Syaoran said as he looked at Meiling. "I'm sorry… but with the level of your spiritual powers…."

Meiling clenched her fist, "What was that? Why does it always have to be like this? I hate it when I can't help you just because I don't have any spiritual powers!"

Sakura looked at Meiling sympathetically. She would be frustrated too if she can't help the most important person in her life, _'Meilin-chan…'_ But then she remembered something, she looked at Mizuki and said, "Wait, he just needed to go back in the past to learn the ability right? I can use the Return and—."

"No it won't be enough," Syaoran cut her off.

"Why?" Sakura looked at him.

"The Return's ability was to bring someone in the past and become a ghostly observer. Let's say I get to go back and saw someone using the Ynah's ability, there's no guarantee that I can stay for long to really understand it," he explained remembering how the Return showed him the past but not everything and not for long.

Sakura lowered her head. She couldn't think of a way to help Syaoran.

Tomoyo couldn't stand it, she was about to say something when Mizuki spoke before her.

"I was thinking that the Card Mistress become your aid," she told Syaoran with a smile.

"Eh?" he looked at Mizuki blankly.

"Me as Syaoran-kun's aid…?" Sakura looked back at Syaoran.

Meiling frowned, "No way!" she protested at once.

Touya shifted in his seat. Mizuki told him that already but the thought just pisses him off. "Well that's only if you agree," he told Syaoran. Yukito smiled seeing the sudden hope in Sakura's eyes.

Syaoran lowered his gaze. It's not that he didn't trust Sakura. After everything that had happened between them, he felt uneasy around her now. He feared that if he was to work with her again and something comes up… he didn't know how to approach her anymore.

Tomoyo cleared her throat.

Syaoran reacted at once, fearing Tomoyo had already read his thoughts. "It's not that I don't trust the Card Mistress…" he started. Everyone was looking at him now and it made him feel more nervous.

"You mean Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"A-Aa," he agreed feeling even more nervous with her smile.

"Then you trust Sakura-chan right? And if you do then it's alright," Tomoyo pressed on.

'_Looks like the King has already fallen victim in Tomoyo-hime's hand,'_ Yukito thought with a sweat drop.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura was about to say something when Syaoran looked at her, with much difficulty.

"If the Card Mistress—."

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo corrected him.

Syaoran sweat dropped, "S-Sakura… if you agree to become my aid…"

"Syaoran!" Meiling started to protest but Sakura answered at once, "H-Hai! I will do it!" seeing the bewildered look on everyone she immediately cleared her throat and answered more calmly, "I mean I will become your aid."

"R-Right…" Syaoran was also surprised when she almost shouted her response.

"But Syaoran! How can you use her as your aid?" Meiling exclaimed.

"Oi," Touya didn't like how she said 'use her' about his sister. "Touya," Yukito said. "Let them talk," he told him. "Tch," was all Touya could say.

"Are you saying you're going to trust your life to her just like that?" Meiling went on.

"Yes and if you doubt the person I trust then you're also doubting my decision which also imply that you don't trust me," Syaoran told her.

'_Syaoran-kun…' _Sakura felt her heart skipped a beat when he defended her. She smiled and couldn't help but admire him more. Touya on the other hand saw this and was pissed even more.

"But…." Meiling saw the stern look in his eyes and it pained her. She didn't want to admit but it was right in front of her. She had already lost him. She lowered her head and said, "Fine then… but just this once." She tightened her clutched at Syaoran's arm, "Just this once!" she said and looked at him.

'_Meiling…'_ Syaoran didn't have to hear what she really wanted to say. He just nodded his head and didn't reply.

'_Meilin-chan,'_ Tomoyo looked at her somberly. She may be rooting Syaoran and Sakura but she couldn't help feel sympathetic for Meiling. _'You really care about the King…'_ she thought. Tomoyo read Meiling's thoughts and just as she was clinging tightly to Syaoran, she also meant it. Meiling won't let go of Syaoran.

"Then it's all set. Please rest for a few days and after you're wounds healed—."

"No, we can start tomorrow." Syaoran told Mizuki.

"Syaoran!"

Mizuki looked at him then to Sakura. She nodded her head and said, "Very well then, we shall go to the Shrine by tomorrow."

"Hai," Syaoran and Sakura answered.

* * *

Late that night Fujitaka contacted Touya and Yukito and asked them to go at the Shrine. They needed them to help out with the preparations. The two of them immediately left and Mizuki told them she with the Syaoran and Sakura will follow first thing in the morning.

* * *

Sakura went to the garden early in the morning. It was because Tomoyo had requested that they eat their breakfast outside and she was now on her way.

"You better prepare yourself Sakura, being the aid of someone about to do the transeo is difficult. Once you hesitate, your connection to that person will be affected as well," Keroberos reminded her.

Sakura nodded her head. She had told him everything last night. Honestly she started to feel nervous when he told him about the possibility but she remembered that's why Syaoran needed someone he can trust to be his aid. And he chose her so all she had to do was prove that he didn't make a mistake.

"And last," Keroberos turned to look at her. "Remember to stay awake."

Sakura sweat dropped, "U-Un. I will keep that in mind."

"Yoshii! Too bad I can't come with you but don't worry I will make sure that every things under control here," he assured her.

"You're not convincing me you know that Kero-chan," she told him. "I know you'll just eat more sweets inside Tomoyo-chan's room.

Keroberos turned to look at her, "What are you talking about! Tasting all the Daidouji sweets is a complicated task!"

"Right tasting…" Sakura said with one eyebrow raised.

"It's early in the morning and you're already talking to yourself?" a voice spoke behind her.

"Hoe!" Sakura spun around as Keroberos pretended to be a stuff toy again. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed and reddened. "O-Ohayo."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as the yellow stuff toy she was carrying caught his eye, "You still play with a… plush toy?"

Sakura blushed, "No! T-This is… this is a bag! S-See!" she pointed trying to open Keroberos mouth.

'_S-Sakura! I'm gonna kill you!'_ Keroberos thought.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed sensing a familiar aura around them. He looked around and tried to find the source but it was too faint. _'Where did I felt this aura before?'_ he wondered.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura called as she hid poor Keroberos behind her.

"Nothing I just thought I felt something…" he turned to look at her and felt that faint aura once more. He knew it's not from Sakura then why was it coming from her? He stared at Sakura.

Sakura stared back at Syaoran. Seeing his amber eyes looking back at her made her heart beat nervously. She wanted to look away but her mind refused.

Silence….

Awkward silence….

Very awkward silence….

Keroberos sweat dropped behind Sakura. The tension between Syaoran and Sakura was suffocating him. He gritted his teeth and without thinking blurted, "For heaven's sake will you two say something!"

Syaoran smirked, "I knew it."

Sakura reddened and turned to look at Keroberos who was already flying behind her, with a huge sweat drop on his head. "K-Kero-chan!" she looked back at Syaoran, "A-Ano…"

Keroberos glared at Syaoran, "You didn't speak on purpose to irritate me didn't you?"

"I just don't see a reason why you have to hide behind a girl," Syaoran answered.

"Teme! I didn't like the way you said that!"

"A-Ano Syaoran-kun you know he's actually—."

"Yeah I know. You're Keroberos one of the Guardian of the Cards," Syaoran said looking back at Keroberos. "I recognized his aura."

Keroberos smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, well, well… you're pretty smart for a kozo."

A vein popped at Syaoran's forehead, "And I never thought that the Guardian Keroberos could transform as a yellow plush toy."

A vein popped at Keroberos forehead, "What was that!"

"K-Kero-chan!"

They glared at each other. "Yaru ka, kozo?!" Keroberos shouted at him as he put up both his hands, if you call it hands, in a fighting stance.

"No thanks. I don't think a plush toy would be any threat to me," Syaoran told him with a mocking smile.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Syaoran-kun…"

"Why you!" Keroberos was about to charged at his direction when another voice spoke.

"Looks like you two are up early," Mizuki greeted them both.

"Geh!" Keroberos stopped in midair. He fell straight to the ground.

Sakura double sweat dropped. She immediately picked Keroberos as she and Syaoran turned to look at Mizuki.

"O-Ohayo Mizuki-sensei," Sakura greeted her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Mizuki greeted back smiling at her. She also looked down at Keroberos and smiled. He sweat dropped.

Sakura racked her brain for something to ask Syaoran so that Mizuki wouldn't notice anything. "That's right!" she exclaimed once a thought occurred to her. She looked at Syaoran and asked, "So where's Meilin-chan?"

"She's still asleep I guess…." Syaoran answered feebly. He knew Meiling was still asleep since she was up late last night reminding him that what he and Sakura about to do was pure business.

Sakura frowned at Syaoran's reaction, "You guess? That's not right Syaoran-kun what if Meilin-chan wakes up and finds you're not in your room she might get upset or—." She stopped at her words realizing what she was talking about. Meiling was her rival right? Why was she so concern about her? But then again, we're talking about Sakura here.

"No she won't. She had plenty of time to get upset already," Syaoran assured her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him in confusion.

"Nothing, let's hurry up we have to leave soon." He changed the topic.

Mizuki just smiled at the look on Sakura's face. She actually knew what happened not because she foresaw it. Mizuki heard Meiling's shouting last night because her room was just beside hers.

The three of them and a stuff toy made their way to the table where Tomoyo was waiting.

Tomoyo stood when they arrived and greeted them, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smiled at her. "Ohayo gozaimasu," Mizuki greeted her too.

Syaoran on the other hand could only look at Tomoyo and nod his head. She smiled meaningfully at him, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"O-Ohayo," he greeted.

"Saa let's sit and have breakfast," Tomoyo said as they sat down and the servants started to serve them breakfast.

"Mizuki-sensei," Syaoran spoke after a while.

"What is it your Majesty?" Mizuki asked through her cup.

"I'm just curious about the guide that we're going to use for the transeo," he started. "Is it okay if I take a look at it?"

"Yes of course," she nodded placing her cup down. She took out a book she had in her bag and showed it to him.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the book as well. It might be faint but Sakura felt an aura about the book. Even Keroberos, who was sitting on Sakura's lap, was eyeing the book suspiciously.

Syaoran stared at the book. He could see the Ynah's symbol in front with golden ancient writings on the center. He recognized the writings. "The Book of Memory," Syaoran read aloud and looked at Mizuki who smiled back at him.

"You sure know a lot," Mizuki commented.

"How come you have something like that in your possession?" he asked. "Only the Ynah's current King possessed a Book of Memory."

For a while Mizuki stared at him. Sakura and Tomoyo were also looking at them. Mizuki smiled and spoke at last, "And I suppose you knew that the purpose of this book was to store all of the King's memory inside?"

"Yes. I've read about it once back at the Li Colony," he said. "I also know that there are no more records left of the Ynah's possession since the Lottuse Trump Card made sure that the whole kingdom of Ynah was burned down. But still you have that."

Sakura stared at Syaoran. She knew that he was knowledgeable about a lot of things but she was still impressed. She suddenly felt self-conscious remembering that she always fall asleep in her history class.

Tomoyo looked back at Mizuki. She was beginning to understand why Touya and Yukito were being cautious around Mizuki.

Mizuki nodded, "Yes that's true. I guess there's no point hiding anymore especially from you King of Li but then again you must had an idea already."

"Aa," Syaoran answered with a smile. "Just a guess though…"

"A guess?" Tomoyo looked at him in interest. She wanted to know what he thought of Mizuki too.

Sakura was also looking at him expectantly.

"Only a Guardian of the Ynah Country could hide her presence and keep a royal possession like the Book of Memory without detection," he said.

"A Guardian of the Ynah?" Sakura looked back at Mizuki who smiled at them.

"It really is true. You are something, King of Li."

"Then its true Mizuki-sensei?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief.

"Ee, I am a Guardian and even without my country I will still live as a Guardian," Mizuki answered.

Keroberos looked at Mizuki. He understood what she meant. Just like him and Yue, even without a master, they will still live as the Guardians of the Cards.

"Tell me Mizuki-sensei, how did you manage to escape when everyone thought that the Ynah was annihilated by the Lottuse Trump Card?" Syaoran inquired further.

Mizuki lowered her head and closed her eyes, "I suppose you won't leave me be without answering that question?"

Syaoran didn't reply. He just looked at her.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran-kun maybe its best if we leave that for a while and…" she stopped seeing the stern look on his face.

"Very well…." Mizuki spoke after a long pause.

"I am the Guardian of the Future. I foresaw the downfall of my country and unlike here at the Daidouji, we Guardians of the Ynah are obliged to tell what we saw to our King," she went on. "Although I cannot do anything to change what I saw I still spoke to our King. He immediately asked me to flee and take his Book of Memory… his only child and also his twin sister's first child as well."

"Only child? First child?" Sakura looked at her.

"That's right. Our late King had an only child, his twin sister on the other hand had a child and was supposed to have another before the tragedy," Mizuki told them.

"Then there is still a Heir to the Throne of the Ynah's?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

Mizuki lowered her head somberly, "I don't know."

"Eh? But you said…" Sakura stared at her in confusion. If Mizuki fled with the Book of Memory and the only child of the King of the Ynah then there's an heir to the throne right?

"You got separated from the confusion," Syaoran started. "And now you're not sure where they are is that it?"

Mizuki lifted her head and looked at Syaoran, "I really don't know. Maybe it was like that or maybe I entrusted them to someone already. You see I put a spell on myself to conceal any information about their whereabouts. I don't even remember their names or anything that was related to them."

"Why would you do that?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"That is to prevent someone trying to go inside your thoughts and get information about them, perhaps the Lottuse Trump Card?" Syaoran suggested.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. Every time he spoke of the Lottuse Trump Card, the loathed in his voice was clear. She couldn't blame him. At first she loathed him as well. _'At first…'_ she thought somberly.

Mizuki closed her eyes, "Yes. I guess there's no point for me not to tell you about it as well. The Lottuse Trump Card, Eriol Hiiragizawa and I used to study different magic arts when I was young back at the Colony."

Tomoyo and Sakura gasped. Who would've thought that Mizuki knew the Lottuse Trump Card?

"And he knew about me being one of the Guardians of the Ynah. I feared that he will find me and take information about the whereabouts of the King's child and his twin sister's child and use their ability for his sake," Mizuki confessed.

"Mizuki-sensei, the child of the late King of Ynah's is he or she a prince or a princess?" Sakura asked her. She could feel like she was missing something very important.

Mizuki shook her head, "I do not remember."

Syaoran leaned on his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. He knew he had to focus with the transeo but he just couldn't stop thinking about all the information he heard from Mizuki. It would be a lot easier if they find the King of Ynah's child and ask him or her to teach him about the Ynah's ability. Of course, it would be wise to just ask his or her help with the ritual but Syaoran thought he could benefit from the Ynah's ability if he learned it too.

Sakura stared at her cup. She felt like she was missing something really important about this new information. _'A survivor from the Ynah Kingdom…'_ Sakura repeated inside her head.

Keroberos could sense Sakura's anxiety but he couldn't do a thing with Mizuki around. He's just a stuff toy right now. Just the thought pissed him off.

'_Ynah kingdom…Even if we try to search for their aura it will be impossible since they might be carrying a crest like Syaoran-kun to hide their aura….' _Sakura pondered in her thoughts. She looked up and saw Syaoran with a thoughtful look as well. _'What if we find them? Syaoran-kun will surely ask them to teach him about the Ynah's ability. He won't ask for their help directly… I know he won't…. but if he does ask them to teach him, he won't be doing the transeo and his life won't be in danger. Still… mou! This is getting really complicated. I know that the Thief Card was a powerful sorcerer and that it will be hard to dispel his magic without weakening it first. If only my Cards are complete then maybe I can think of a way to dispel any kinds of spell—.'_

… _any kinds of spell…._

Sakura halted remembering someone telling her that phrase. She tried to remember where she heard those words before. _'From onii-chan?'_ she wondered. She remembered Touya repeating what Mizuki had told them about the Ynah's ability. _'Yes that's right. The King's twin sister had the ability to dispel any kinds of spell but…'_ she looked up as if trying to recall something. _'No… he did said that but the voice in my head was from a—.'_

Sakura suddenly sat up and almost hit Keroberos head on to the table, "The Princess of Lottuse!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran, Mizuki and Tomoyo looked at her wide eye. They were so shocked when she suddenly stood up and shouted. But they recovered immediately with Sakura's declaration.

"The Princess of Lottuse?"

"Chiharu-chan?"

Syaoran and Tomoyo asked her at the same time.

'_Chiharu…?'_ somehow the name gave a big impression on Mizuki.

"Yes! She told me once that she can unseal any kinds of spell! Unseal and dispel were the same right? And I remember when she used her abilities she shouted _'dispel!'_ and a symbol of the Ynah Kingdom glowed beneath her!" Sakura told them at once.

Syaoran remembered it too. He wasn't sure about the Ynah's symbol though but he saw Chiharu used her ability back at the Lottuse. Then a thought hit him, _'Dispel… NO!'_ he gritted his teeth.

Mizuki also looked at him in alarm, "Then could this mean that the Eriol is planning to..."

Syaoran looked at her, "That's right he's probably been preparing a ritual to break Sakura's protection seal already," he told them.

"Then we have to hurry!" Sakura looked at him. "Before he does we have to cure Aunt Sonomi and plan something!"

"Then I suggest we better move on," Mizuki said.

"I shall ask for the coach to prepare the carriage," Tomoyo agreed and stood up.

Syaoran clenched his fist. He had to learn the Ynah's ability fast or else… _'Sakura will be in danger and so does the two other nations,'_ he thought through gritted teeth. He didn't want the Souma and the Daidouji Kingdoms meet the same fate as his kingdom.

Although they might already had an idea about one of the survivor of the Ynah Kingdom, there was still the other one that was bugging Syaoran.

* * *

(A/N sorry there aren't much SS here lol **I have to get the story moving omg**! anyway I'll be posting again in two days or less I hope XD

**Translations:  
Un **informal 'yes' like the 'ee' and 'aa'  
**Yaru ka kozo** can be translated as 'want a piece of me, kid?' or 'you want some of me, kid?' or 'wanna fight me, kid?' you decide XD)


	50. Transeo: Book of Memory

**Disclaimer: **sorry for the late update honestly I'm not feeling well… for the past few days I was trying to focus on typing this chap but all I could do was stare at the monitor because of my headache (sobs)

Well anyway here's the next chap and **excuse my errors I really didn't try to check it through because I uploaded it as soon as I'm done typing the chapter and well I still have a terrible headache** (sighs)

**Chapter 49:**

_**Transeo: Book of Memory**_

Three apprentices of the Shrine welcomed Syaoran, Sakura and Mizuki upon their arrival. Mizuki went to the ritual hall after the apprentices led Syaoran and Sakura to the Sacred Hall. She spoke with Fujitaka and the others and she related everything they had discussed back at the castle. When she told them about her identity, it became clear to Touya and Yukito why the Guardians agreed to help her without hesitations.

After that, Touya went to the meeting hall of the Shrine and contacted Iain to inform him about the situation.

Without much ado the others proceeded with the preparations for the ritual with the thought that the Lottuse Trump Card was already ahead of them.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura made their way to the Sacred Hall where the Guardians were waiting. When they arrived, Syaoran stared at the door and said, "Sakura." 

"Nani?" Sakura looked at him. He still had his back on her but she could sense his anxiety. She feared he might lose his concentration once he did the transeo. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know it's too sudden but please lend me your strength," he started. "I will learn the Ynah's ability and return. I know I don't have to worry about returning because you are my aid… and I… may not seem like it but I trust you with my life."

Sakura reddened. And even with Syaoran's back on her, she could see his ears turned red as he spoke, _'Syaoran-kun….'_

"So... so please have patience with me… after this I will do everything in my power to protect you against any assault from the Lottuse Trump Card, and protect the Souma and the Daidouji nations," he went on.

Sakura lowered her gaze and closed her eyes. Her heart had started beating feverishly in her chest and the more Syaoran spoke to her the more her admiration for him grows. She opened her eyes and reached out for his hand.

Syaoran jerked his head when Sakura took his hand. He could feel his heart tightened inside. Just the touch of Sakura made him feel nervous yet warm.

"Okay," she answered in a whisper. "Thank you for trusting me Syaoran-kun. I will wait until you return but," she looked at him.

Syaoran also turned around to look at her.

Sakura smiled warmly at him that made him go red on the face, "You don't have to bear every problem we are facing all by yourself. Together, you and me, and with the others let's do everything to protect the Three Great Nations."

For a moment Syaoran just stared at her but then he smiled and answered, "Aa."

Sakura blushed but beamed at him, "Yosh! Then shall we?"

Syaoran nodded and with his left hand still holding Sakura's, he pushed the big door to the Sacred Hall with his right hand. They both went inside.

"The time has come and so the wheel of fate has started to move once again."

Syaoran and Sakura heard three voices said at once as the big door closed behind them. They stared at the only light at the center of the room as three figures of women appeared.

They were all dressed in a long soft blue gown that glowed in the darkened room. The differences in their appearances were the color of their hair. The one at the left with snowy white hair was Urda. In the middle, Verdandi had pearly black hair, and the one at the right, Skuld had fiery red hair.

"Come forth adored Card Mistress," Verdandi said as she moved forward.

Sakura nodded. She moved forth as Syaoran let go of her hand. He watched as Verdandi offered Sakura a goblet at the center of the room.

"Drink thy water for ye never succumb to slumber," Verdandi told her.

Sakura kneeled down and took the goblet from Verdandi and slowly drank the water. It sent a tingling sensation down her throat and felt like she could stay awake for a week or so.

Skuld walked forward and stood beside Verdandi. She looked at Syaoran and said, "Now step forth Lord Knight blessed by the Great Watch Towers, rulers of all magical supremacy."

Syaoran stepped forward as Sakura stood up and took a step back. She turned to look at him who stopped and stood beside her.

Urda went in front of Verdandi and looked at Syaoran.

"Concentrate only in obtaining the Ynah's ability, for ye to arrive at thy destination without difficulty," she told him.

"I understand," he replied with a nod.

Verdandi and Skuld faced each other as they held both their hands up at shoulder level. They slowly moved away from each other. A rectangular marble table with a satin cushion lain on top, ascended between them. Verdandi stood at the left side of the table while Skuld stood on the right.

"And the guide?" Urda asked Syaoran. He took the Book of Memory he hid in his coat pocket and gave it to her.

Urda took the book and turned to Sakura, "Take your place at the right side of the table adored Card Mistress."

"Hai," Sakura nodded and went to the right side of the table.

Urda went to the center of the room and faced the table.

"Sit," Skuld told her as she helped Sakura to the table.

Sakura was a bit confused but she kneeled at the right side on top of the table and sat seiza-style.

"Lie down so that we can begin Lord Knight," Skuld told Syaoran.

Taking a deep breath Syaoran sat on the table and slowly lay down. Skuld helped him as he rested his head on Sakura's lap. He closed his eyes and felt Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders. Sakura lowered her head and closed her eyes as well.

The Guardians stood on three corners forming a triangular shape around the table. Urda held the Book of Memory in front of her and said, "By the powers bequeath upon us by the God of Time Chronos, I summon thee Thriatum Guardian of Dimensions unlock thy path leading to thy Book of Memory!"

A symbol of eight-sided star slowly appeared on the floor. The ancient writings around the symbol started to move in counter-clockwise direction as a soft golden light encircled the table.

The Guardians started to chant in Latin. The ancient writings moved faster and faster as their voices grew louder.

Syaoran's body went numb but he ignored the awkward feeling and concentrated his mind in his will to obtain the Ynah's ability. Soon the Guardians' voices became distant… slowly fading away….

"Ki o tsukete ne Syaoran-kun, atashi… matteru kara…" Syaoran heard Sakura whispered to him before everything around him seemed to dissolve in the darkness.

Urda stared at the book in her hands as the soft golden light that had encircled Syaoran and Sakura at the table steadily went inside. She closed her eyes and continued chanting with Verdandi and Skuld.

* * *

Nakuru let the prisoner she held in her hand fell to the ground. She flipped her hair to the side and looked at all the prisoner who lay on the ground around her, lifeless. She was outside the training ground of the Lottuse Barracks and she was testing her skills with the prisoners Eriol took out from the cell. 

"Eriol-sama, you could've given me more difficult opponents," she said looking up at the veranda where Eriol was standing watching her.

Eriol smiled at her apologetically, "My bad. I expected that they will at least warm you up but looks like I miscalculated."

"You overestimated them. Or don't tell me you're underestimating me," Nakuru glowered at the thought.

"Of course not," he assured her with a smile. "You are as impressive as before. You proved that the long sleep didn't affect your skills and that it is fine to let you fight _him_ for a while."

"Him?" she asked.

Eriol nodded, "That's right. You see when you are asleep it's a little bit lonely so I fashioned myself a new guardian."

Nakuru frowned at him, "What! You didn't really think that I won't be able to come back didn't you?"

"I never thought of that. Besides don't you think it nice to have your very own partner?" he asked her.

Nakuru laughed, "That's something I never expected to hear from you Eriol-sama."

Eriol just smiled at her, "What do you think?"

"Okay then, let me fight the new guardian you're talking about and I'll decide whether he'd be worthy to be my partner."

"Very well then…" he raised his right hand and his staff appeared in front of him. He held his staff with his hand and his symbol appeared beneath him.

"I must warn you though, he's a bit unstable at the moment for I never had a chance to test his skills yet," Eriol reminded Nakuru.

She just grinned at him, "I love challenges."

Eriol's staff glowed and he spoke, "Arise for I summon thee, Spinel Sun!"

A black mist enveloped in front of Nakuru. She stepped back sensing a huge aura coming from inside the mist. She smiled and glanced back at Eriol, "You did created something unstable Eriol-sama."

Eriol just smiled as a black panther with butterfly wings appeared in front of Nakuru.

(A/N woot another late appearance of a character)

* * *

"Otosan?" 

'_Huh…?' _Syaoran heard a voice of a girl spoke. It seemed familiar though he didn't know who the voice belonged to.

"Otosan wake up!"

'_What…?' _Syaoran opened his eyes. He strained his eyes to see but all he saw was darkness. _'Huh? Where am I…?'_ he wondered as he tried to get up. He didn't budge. _'Eh?'_ he tried to get up once more but to no avail. _'What in the—?'_

"Hmm…?" came a moaned that Syaoran thought came from him but was sure it didn't.

"Come on sleepyhead! Get up already!"

A deep low laugh came that Syaoran felt coming from him again. Although the voice was too deep to be his and he'd never laughed like that.

"Hurry Otosan! Kaho-chan's already waiting at the living room!"

'_Kaho-chan…?'_

"Okay, okay I'll get up already…" a deep husky voice spoke. Syaoran shivered. He was sure he spoke yet the voice wasn't his and he swore he hadn't opened his mouth to speak.

Slowly a straight horizontal line of light came into Syaoran's view. He tried to block the light from his eyes through his hands but his hands didn't move once again. He stared as a pair of big brown eyes appeared before him.

'_N-Nani!'_ Syaoran exclaimed in surprised although he didn't hear his voice.

The girl with big brown eyes and a long brown hair with bangs leaned back and smiled at him. _'Eh?'_ he felt like he had seen this girl before.

"Ohayo Otosan."

'_O-Otosan!' _Syaoran burst but again no sound came.

"Ohayo, my sweet little _filia_…"

Syaoran felt himself smile at the girl as he sat up. Once he was up a mirror caught his eye across him and saw his reflection.

Slowly everything came back to him. For a moment there he almost forgot about it but now he remembered. _'That's right…' _he thought as he saw a man around early thirty, with shoulder length brown hair, the same shade as the little girl, and black eyes from the reflection of the mirror.

'_I did the transeo so this means…'_ Syaoran stared at the girl beside him who was beaming at him. _'I am already inside the mind of the owner of the Book of Memory… the late King of the Ynah Kingdom. Everything he sees is what I see…'_

* * *

Tomoyo smiled apologetically at Naoko as she helped her carry the baskets full of dish inside the carriage. "I'm sorry for the trouble Naoko-san," she apologized. 

Naoko shook her head, "No Tomoyo-him this is our duty after all."

Because of all the commotion, Tomoyo wanted to do something for everyone. But right now all she could think of was to make sure everyone was properly taken care of at the Shrine. She decided to take two cooks, including Naoko in the castle to the Shrine to make sure of that.

Now Tomoyo, Naoko and the two cooks who were Mrs. Fields and her son Collier, were busily loading the carriage with foods to bring at the Shrine.

* * *

'_So she's that Kaho-chan the little girl was talking about,'_ Syaoran thought staring at a younger looking Mizuki. They were now seated inside the living room of the Ynah castle where Mizuki waited. The little girl sat beside her with her huge grin still on her face. 

"Sorry for making you wait, Kaho." Syaoran or rather the King of Ynah said. _'This really feels weird,' _Syaoran thought uneasily.

Mizuki smiled and shook her head, "Not at all."

"Kaho-chan, did you bring more books for me?" the little girl asked Mizuki as she leaned on her lap.

"Yes your Highness and I brought the ones you loved to read," she told the girl.

"Yay!"

"You shouldn't spoil her too much Kaho," the king warned Mizuki with a laugh.

The little girl looked at her father and smiled, "Otosan can I go see Aunt Naomi and play with Chiharu-chan?"

Syaoran stared at the little girl. For a moment he thought she was Chiharu. _'At least this proves that Sakura was right about the Princess of Lottuse,'_ he thought.

The king smiled at her, "Just don't trouble your Aunt Naomi okay?"

The girl nodded politely, "Hai." She looked back at Mizuki, "You'll come and play with us later too right?"

Mizuki nodded and smiled, "I will Princess."

The girl beamed as she stood up, "Okay then. See you later Kaho-chan! Otosan!" and with that, she run to the door and left.

Mizuki looked back at the king, "So how's Lady Naomi? She's not really having problems with her baby I hope?"

The king nodded, "She's alright. Although she did complain about how much she had gained weight."

She chuckled at the troubled look on the king's face, "That's Lady Naomi alright."

The king smiled, "I know she was still saddened about what happened to Kirou but I am glad that she was taking everything sensibly."

"Ee… it was unfortunate for Kirou-sama, to think that he would never witness his second child be born in this world."

Syaoran saw the grave look in her eyes. He could almost predict what was bothering her. After all he did hear it already from the present Mizuki.

"You have a grave look in your eyes. I guess you had some bad news for me?"

Syaoran thought he said his thoughts aloud. But then he realized that it was the king who spoke. It actually was good news to Syaoran's part. This meant that he was starting to adopt the King's way of thinking.

Mizuki looked at him somberly, "Your Majesty…"

The King smiled at her and said, "You don't have to be so formal Kaho, do not fret. I am prepared so let me hear it."

It took a while before Mizuki finally got the courage to speak. She took a deep breath before looking straight at him, "Very well then…"

And so she started to tell him about her vision.

* * *

The guardians stared as the light vanished into thin air. They stopped chanting and looked at the table. 

Sakura also opened her eyes and looked at Syaoran's face. He looked like he was fast asleep.

"And now we wait," Urda said and kneeled down on the floor. She held the book close to her and closed her eyes. Verdandi and Skuld did the same thing. They meditated and balanced the energy around the table needed for the transeo.

The eight-sided star symbol still glowed softly beneath them.

'_Syaoran-kun…' _Sakura stared at Syaoran's face. She couldn't feel his aura. He might appear to be asleep but to Sakura he was too still to be asleep. She started to worry but immediately shoved the feeling away.

'_He said that he'll return remember?'_ Sakura reminded herself. _'It's only started so calm down.'_

Taking a deep breath Sakura placed her right hand on top of Syaoran's chest. She felt the soft thumping of his heart and it calmed her down. She closed her eyes and smiled, _'There's no need to worry about. He will return no matter what and so I will wait and be the one to greet him first once he opens his eyes once again.'  
_

* * *

After the King and Mizuki had their talk at the living room, he went to the Throne Room and called for Risteard, the newly appointed General of the Ynah's military force. 

Syaoran was not surprised when Risteard entered the room. He already knew everything about him and how he became the General of the Ynah's force because he had started to adopt the King's knowledge. The former General was Kirou, who was the husband of the King's twin sister Naomi. Kirou had died when he was defending the Ynah's wall against the first attack of the Lottuse and now Risteard, who was Kirou's right hand before was promoted.

"You called for me your Majesty?" Risteard asked as he kneeled on the floor.

The King looked at him and asked, "General Risteard I believe that you studied magic arts back at the Ynah Colony am I right?"

Risteard looked at him, "Yes your Majesty."

"Well then can I ask for your assistance with my morning practice?"

"Why of course your Majesty, I am honored. Forgive my intrusion but what does my having knowledge of magic arts do with your practice your Majesty?"

"No need to worry, you will find out once we started," the King answered.

Risteard lowered his head in a curtsy, "Then I won't ask anymore."

Though the King hadn't told Risteard, Syaoran already knew what he wanted to do. Finally he would be seeing the King of Ynah use his ability.

* * *

It was already past noon. Everyone at the Shrine had already eaten their lunch and went back to their own affairs. 

Naoko and Collier, together with the other apprentices of the Shrine were cleaning up at the dining hall. Tomoyo was also at the dining hall. She was standing at the door and was staring at the corridor across the room. It was the corridor leading to the Sacred Hall.

"Tomoyo-hime?" Naoko approached her. She didn't have to ask Tomoyo what was wrong. She already had an idea since she was troubled about it as well.

"I know that inside the Sacred Hall, time seems to be slow and that Sakura-chan and Li-kun won't really get weary but… I hope they will be fine," Tomoyo said without looking at her.

Naoko looked at her thoughtfully. She had been hearing a lot about what was going on around the castle, especially about the King of Li's agenda. She didn't really know the whole story but she heard that Syaoran was doing something important yet dangerous with the Card Mistress' aid for the Queen's sake.

Although Naoko was concerned about it she believed that whatever Syaoran would do he'd be able to accomplish it. "Don't worry too much Tomoyo-hime. Although I may not make a difference by saying this, I'm sure that the King of Li and the Card Mistress will be alright," she said.

Tomoyo turned to look at her and smiled, "Of course you make a difference Naoko-san. You're no anybody for me now. You're already a good friend."

Naoko smiled, "Thank you Tomoyo-hime."

"Besides," Tomoyo started. "Of all the people that the King of Li met before, I know that you're words and trust for him meant a lot."

Naoko reddened, "H-How did you know that Ron-ku—I—I mean… t-that's— oh this is so embarrassing was I thinking about it that much? I-I'm sorry—."

Tomoyo giggled, "You don't have to worry Naoko-san I didn't read your thoughts. I felt it in your words."

"Eh?" Naoko looked at her and saw something in Tomoyo's eyes.

"I knew about you're feelings for the King of Li since the day you told me about what happened to you and the others at the Lottuse. I understand how you feel so you don't have to apologize," Tomoyo told her with a smile.

"Was it because it was the same about what you're feeling?"

"Eh?" now it was Tomoyo's turn to look at her taken aback.

Naoko had seen it in her eyes. The very same distant and longing eyes she had for the King of Li, "The feeling of loving someone even though you knew that it will never work out the way you hoped for."

Tomoyo could only stare at Naoko. It was the first time someone actually seen through her thoughts. She felt her heart tightened as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. Regardless of her denying it, she knew in herself that Naoko made a point.

"Ee… I guess you're right," Tomoyo answered in a low voice.

* * *

Risteard fell on his knees on the floor. His breathing was shallow and he felt drained out. He looked at the King and smiled, "You really had me there your Majesty." 

The King's breathing was also shallow but he wasn't drained out. He stood with his sword in front of him. He smiled and said, "You're not bad yourself Risteard."

Risteard lowered his head, "Thank you very much, Naoshirou-ou."

Syaoran stared at Risteard. He wasn't surprised when Risteard said the King's name. That was least of his worries. Right now he was more concerned about the Ynah's ability. Mizuki had told them that one of the Ynah's ability was to penetrate and weaken someone else's power but there was actually a secret behind it.

To Risteard it might seem like whenever he attacked with his power, Naoshirou penetrated his magical barrier and weakened his attack. But the truth was, Naoshirou absorbed the force from Risteard's attack and accumulated it inside his body.

'_So this was the truth about the King's ability. Behind its strength lies its weakness,'_ Syaoran thought.

'_Its not that he was vulnerable to attacks whenever he uses his ability. It was because the force his body could absorb was limited. Basically, when the Lottuse Trump Card attacked, the King absorbed the force of his attack while his sister used her ability to dispel it completely. And from the level of the Ynah's spiritual power, the gap between the Lottuse Trump Card's powers was too much for him to handle.'_

Syaoran smiled, _'This is interesting. If I master this ability, together with the Divination Circle, its weakness will be covered.'_

* * *

Sakura didn't know how many hours had passed since they started. Keroberos had warned her that the transeo method would take time so she wasn't really bothered. Except that her feet were starting to go numb from her sitting position and she wanted to stretch her legs so badly. 

But Sakura knew she couldn't think of these things right now. She had to persevere, _'Concentrate Sakura, don't give up.' _She kept on reminding herself, _'But… ooooh my leg's going to cramp if I don't do something!'_ she thought frantically.

She stared at Syaoran's face and it was just then that she realized blood started to ooze down his cheek. _'N-Nani!'_ she saw a rather deep cut at Syaoran's left cheek. _'When did it…?'_ she pondered starting to get agitated.

* * *

Naoshirou wiped the blood that started to ooze down his cheeks. He felt the wound sting from his touch as he looked at Risteard.

'_Darn it,'_ Syaoran thought. He didn't really care how many times the King of Ynah used his ability. The truth he wanted the King to use it as much as possible for him to fully grasp the technique behind its usage.

But Naoshirou had stubbornly used his ability more than what's necessary that even Syaoran thought it was suicidal.

'_They're just practicing he didn't have to be this serious!' _he thought. But then again, he knew why Naoshirou was serious. It was because of what Mizuki told him.

"Are you okay your Majesty?" Risteard asked in concern.

"Don't let your guard down Risteard I'm coming," Naoshirou told him as he stood up at once and charged at him.

Risteard was taken aback but he stepped back and concentrated his energy in his right hand. When he had formed a ball of energy in his hand he fired it at Naoshirou's direction.

Naoshirou raised his left hand at Risteard's attack, slowly the ball of energy grew small and with a swift swing of his sword he held in his right hand, he cut through Risteard's attack.

When Naoshirou absorbed the energy from Risteard's attack, a straight cut had appeared to his arms as if an invisible blade attacked him.

'_Kusso!'_ Syaoran could feel that Naoshirou's body was starting to reach its limit from all the energy he had been absorbing since they started. He could almost feel his real body being affected by Naoshirou's recklessness as well. _'Calm down damn it!'_ he thought.

* * *

"W-What's happening?!" Sakura exclaimed as another cut appeared at Syaoran's arms. 

"It has begun," she heard Verdandi spoke.

Sakura looked at her, "Please tell me what's happening?"

"The Lord Knight had started to obtain the one he seeks. All the pain, all the suffering, all the knowledge from the past… he had started to attain everything," the Guardians answered her in unison.

"But this is…" Sakura looked back at Syaoran.

'_So the returning part of this method wasn't the only danger he had told us. It was also about this… Syaoran-kun…'_ she closed her eyes. She lowered her head and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's shoulder as she held him close.

A symbol of the stars slowly appeared beneath her. It overlapped the eight-sided star symbol although just the center of it.

The guardians looked at her in surprise but didn't say a word. They were astounded at how Sakura could control her power's influence just at the center. She didn't even disturb the balance of energy they were preserving.

'_You always do things even if you knew the danger… you're unfair you know that. Even though I told you not to bear it alone you still try and do it alone. But this time… at least let me ease your burden…'_

Slowly, Syaoran's wounds started to heal from Sakura's power.

* * *

Nakuru smirked as she looked at Spinel. She was breathing so hard and her knees were shaking from exhaustion. 

"I had to admit that you're fast and really skillful," she commented.

"Honestly you're the one who's slow and lacked skills," Spinel told her.

A vein popped at Nakuru's forehead as she glared at him, "I'll shred that sharp tongue of yours Suppi-chan."

"My name's Spinel!" he bellowed at her with a similarly large vein as Nakuru on his forehead. He breathed a black flame towards Nakuru.

Nakuru held her crystal in front to block his flame. She flew and looked at Spinel. Crystal blades appeared in front and charged at his direction.

Spinel flew back to avoid the blades as it hit the ground. A ball of black flame formed in front of Spinel and he aimed it at Nakuru in midair.

Nakuru blocked it once more with her crystal. She smirked, "You know this is getting a little bor—AH!" From the back a black flame came and hit her straight on her back. She started to fall.

"Like I said, you're too slow." Spinel told her with a smirk.

Nakuru glared at Spinel as she regained her balance before she hit the ground, "Yaro…"

Eriol smiled as he watched them. He expected them to be good. He even overestimated them and he wasn't disappointed at all. _'After they grasp each other's strength maybe I could test their teamwork on her…' _he thought as he took a card out from his coat.

A wing-eared girl was drawn at the front of the card.

* * *

(A/N woot he already sealed the Seal card! Hmm why am I surprised? Lol again sorry if I was late… I'll try to type faster but I'm really feeling to weak right now (sighs) 

Anyway I'll start with the next chap and when I'm done I'll update at once (smiles)

**Translation:  
Ki o tsukete ne Syaoran-kun, atashi matteru kara** 'Be careful Syaoran-kun, for I will be waiting')


	51. Transeo: Finale

**Disclaimer:** Sorry!!! I know I'm very very late lol well **I was sick** so I couldn't really focus on the story… (sighs)

Anyway here's the next chapter and **its longer I know but it's my way of asking forgiveness **lol (smiles)

**Chapter 50:**

**_Transeo: Finale_**

The days swiftly passed by at the Shrine. The preparations for the Queen's ritual was progressing really well that Fujitaka was amazed. They might've overworked sometimes but it was worth it.

Although they were busy with their own agenda, when it was time for their meal it was noticeable how everybody would glanced at the sacred hall's direction before entering the dining hall.

They felt an immense amount of energy at the sacred hall after Syaoran and Sakura went inside. They knew by then that they already started the transeo. Even though no one spoke a word about it, it was clear that they were all worried about them.

A few days had already passed and yet they hadn't heard anything from the inside. All they could do was to wait and it was more straining than doing the preparations.

* * *

Since Syaoran did the transeo, he lost count of the days that passed. Everyday when he woke up or rather, Naoshirou woke up he and Risteard would train outside. 

Not that he's complaining of course. It was just that he could feel the strain from over using the Ynah's ability, building up in Naoshirou's body. And because Syaoran was part of Naoshirou's mind right now, he was also affected.

Syaoran was actually thankful when it was mealtime because it was the only instance where he got to rest. Well except when Naoshirou went to sleep of course.

In addition, it was only at mealtime that he could see people other than the General. He didn't hold anything against Risteard but for some reason he reminded him of someone. _'Because of his eyes I guess,'_ Syaoran thought feebly remembering that Risteard always had his eyes closed, just like Yamazaki. It wasn't really a pleasant feeling.

Nevertheless, Syaoran already met Naoshirou's twin sister. They had the same color of eyes and hair except that Naomi had long wavy hair.

Syaoran had also met Chiharu and was now sure that the one he knew was the same girl. Everything was starting to make sense to him, everything except about Naoshirou's daughter. He never heard the King call her by her name.

Naoshirou always called her _'my filia'_ or _'my sweet little filia'_. Even the others were calling her _'your highness'_ or plain _'princess'_. It was as if they knew Syaoran wanted to know the little girl but didn't want him to. (A/N eh?)

Even so Syaoran knew he would find out about her once he completely got hold of Naoshirou's memories. He just needed to focus first on why he did the transeo for.

* * *

Sakura looked at Syaoran's face. For sometime now, his wounds stopped appearing. At first she didn't know how to stop his bleeding but little by little she had started to learn healing magic. 

She was always told by her mother and father that there were people whose real powers appear in times of danger or when someone close to them was in danger.

'_I guess I'm one of those types of people then,' _she thought. _'Now I can be of help to Syaoran-kun anytime,'_ she added with a smile.

Verdandi watched Sakura thoughtfully. There was something about Sakura that was bothering her. She had known that the Card Mistress' real power will be awakened when the Guardians of the Cards appear. But for a while now, Sakura had kept on growing more powerful. Proof of that was she was able to do healing magic now.

As for the Syaoran, Verdandi knew about his hardships. She was after all the Guardian of the Present. She had seen him improved his skills and strengthened his powers in such a short time, even though she thought he already reached the limits of his growth.

At first Verdandi thought it might be because he sought for a greater power. He was after all a human, greedy power seeking human. But she then realized that every time he grew stronger, it was not for his sake but for others.

'_But he is a human and so does the Card Mistress…'_ it had been a long time since Verdandi detested the humans for their deceitful and discontented nature. It was not only her, Skuld and Urda also detested them.

'_How come they both strive for each other's sake then? Such nature for a human to possess…such bond…'_ Verdandi thought.

"Focus Verdandi," Urda's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Verdandi closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I apologize."

Skuld watched Verdandi for a moment before returning to her meditation. She knew what was bothering Verdandi for she was bothered by it as well. _'The connection between the Card Mistress and the Lord Knight… a connection that they share and become a foundation for each other's growth… what kind of connection does exactly exist between them…?'_ she wondered.

In the midst of Verdandi and Skuld's uncertainty, Urda understood their sentiments.

'_The link… the feeling that was more powerful than fervor and fear… the one we Guardians stopped believing ever existed to humans …'_ Urda thought gravely as she took a glance at Sakura and Syaoran. _'Could it be that they were the ones we had been waiting for all this years?'_

Even as a Guardian, the mystery between Sakura and Syaoran were too vague for them to understand.

* * *

Crystal like blades charged at the wing-eared girl direction. It hit the ground surrounding her and trapped her. 

"Iya!" she screamed as a vortex appeared around her dissolving the crystal blades. Before she could recover, a black flame came from her side and engulfed her. "Aahh!" she screamed in pain. She fell to her knees.

Nakuru and Spinel stared at her with a satisfied smile. At first they were troubled at the Seal's power especially because their attacks, for some reason didn't affect her.

Eriol realized that the reason why the Seal wasn't affected was because she was also a creation of Clow. And so with his own power using his own symbol and not Clow's symbol, he granted Nakuru and Spinel more power. As a result, they both could fight the Seal with no difficulty.

"How about that Eriol-sama, still think we're not competitive enough for the Card Mistress' own guardian?" Nakuru asked looking at the veranda where Eriol was standing.

The Seal slowly dissolved and went back to its card form. It flew towards Eriol's direction and he caught it with his right hand. He smiled and shook his head at them, "I never thought you'd be any weaker than the Card Mistress' guardians. On the contrary, you both are splendid particularly when you two act as one."

Spinel closed his eyes. Just like Nakuru, he still didn't like the idea but because it was his master will then he couldn't say no. Besides now that he thought of it, having Nakuru's ability and slow the enemy wasn't a bad idea.

"Please tell us Eriol-sama. When are we going to meet the Card Mistress' guardians?" he asked.

"Soon Spinel, no need to be hasty, I have already prepared a stage for your meeting," Eriol answered with a smile.

Nakuru smirked. It had been long since the last time she was able to fight with anyone. Well her fight with Spinel made her excited but knowing that it wasn't a fight to the death was not enough. She wanted to see, she wanted to feel the thrill of fighting someone that could satisfy her thirst.

'_Guardians of the Cards… Soon we will be able to face them…'_ Nakuru thought feeling more excited at the thought.

* * *

"Flee the country?" Mizuki repeated aghast at Naoshirou. They just finished their dinner and were now inside the throne room, having a short talk. 

"Yes," Naoshirou answered thoughtfully. "I had thought of it for some time now. I know you had told me about what to become of the Ynah Kingdom but still I wanted my daughter and Naomi with her family have their future."

"No, I will stay here." A voice spoke from the door.

Mizuki and Naoshirou turned at the door and were surprised to see Naomi standing there.

"Naomi!" Naoshirou exclaimed.

Mizuki bowed her head in a curtsy. It was noticeable that she was troubled at Naomi's declaration.

"You don't really expect me to just flee the country with all this commotion regarding the Lottuse's plans, right Onii-sama?" Naomi looked at him.

"I only wanted you and your family to have a future," Naoshirou told her.

"And Chiharu will. But I will stay here," she replied placing a hand on her tummy somberly. She lowered her head and suppressed a smile, "It's just a shame I couldn't give my little one that future…"

"Lady Naomi you and your baby may still be able to—."

"It's alright Kaho," Naomi stopped her as she held up a hand. She smiled at Mizuki and said, "I may not have the crown but I am still one of the rulers of this country. At the very least I shall stand and defend my country till the end."

Naoshirou closed his eyes. He knew this would happen that's why he didn't tell her about his talk with Mizuki. But as a ruler himself, he sympathized with his sister's feelings to stay till the end.

"Very well then," he looked at Naomi.

Naomi smiled and nodded her head. Mizuki looked at them. She wanted to protest but she could see that the twin rulers of the Ynah Kingdom had already made up their minds.

Naoshirou stood up and looked at Mizuki, "Lastly there is something I wanted you to have Kaho."

Mizuki looked at him questioningly, "For me to have your Majesty?"

He nodded his head and ushered them to the door, "Please follow me."

They left the room and walked down the corridor to a room that Syaoran already expected they were headed. _'The Ynah's Treasure Hall,'_ he thought. He knew what Naoshirou was planning to give Mizuki and that was the reason he was able to come here in the first place.

They went inside a big room. Once inside, Naoshirou proceeded to the center of the room where a stand was illuminated by a soft light. A book was laid on top of the stand.

Naomi looked at him, "Indeed it is wise for Kaho to have that."

Naoshirou took the book and turned to face Mizuki. "The Book of Memory, as you already know, was a book where a King of Ynah's memory, was conserve after he dies. I wanted you to have this Kaho and hopefully in the future my memory will serve a purpose for someone who wanted to know anything about the Ynah's."

Syaoran stared at the book. _'Yes it did serve a big purpose,'_ he thought.

"But my King for you to entrust me the Book of Memory, I…" Mizuki stuttered.

Naoshirou extended his hand holding the book to Mizuki.

Mizuki looked at the book then back at Naoshirou. He smiled at her and nodded his head, "I know this book is just an ordinary blank book till the day I die but please keep it."

"Please don't say it like that Naoshirou-ou," she said feeling miserable.

Naomi approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mizuki looked at her, "Lady Naomi..."

Naomi smiled and nodded her head, "Please Kaho. Take care of our daughters and the memory of my brother."

Syaoran could see that Mizuki was trying to hold back her tears as she nodded her head and took the book from Naoshirou. He knew this incident had already happened in the past but still he couldn't help feel awkward seeing a lady about to cry. He hated that side of him.

"I will," Mizuki assured them and suppressed a smile.

Naoshirou nodded and smiled, "Thank you Kaho."

* * *

Since the day that Syaoran left the castle to do what he had to do, Meiling patiently waited for his return at the castle. She didn't even try to ask Tomoyo about any news regarding his business with the Card Mistress. Well she wasn't some obsessed little girl who would get all anxious when her beloved had gone for a long time without even a word from him. She's a young lady now and she's more mature in dealing with this kind of situations now. 

_'Then why the hell am I here?' _she sweat dropped as she stared at the carriage parked outside the Castle's front door.

_It's because you heard some servants talking about the Princess returning to the castle for a short errand and you wanted to ask if you could come with her if she went back to the shrine…._

Meiling shook her head, _'No I am not going to ask her! Why would I ask for her help? I can go to the shrine whenever I want to.'_

"That is true but you don't really plan on going to the Shrine on foot right?"

"N-Nani!" Meiling turned around in surprised. She sweat dropped when Tomoyo greeted her with a smile.

Naoko, who went back with Tomoyo and helped assist on the food supply they were going to take back at the shrine, tried her best not to laugh at Meiling's surprised reaction. Now that she thought of it, did she look like that when she just found out about Tomoyo's ability?

"How did you—!"

Tomoyo just smiled at Meiling, "You wanted to know about the King of Li's condition right?"

Just the mention of Syaoran made Meiling and Naoko silent.

Meiling lowered her head, "I know he's fine so I'm not worried."

Naoko knew about Meiling being Syaoran's fiancée. But there were other things that she heard about the King of Li with the Card Mistress. She heard that they were really close friends and some even said they might be childhood sweethearts.

Meiling looked back at Tomoyo and said in a low voice, "Although I still didn't approve of the idea, I know Syaoran would be fine." _'He trusted that flower named girl anyway…'_ she added in her thought.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes indeed Li-kun trusted Sakura-chan."

"What! I didn't say that!"

"You didn't… but you thought of it," Tomoyo replied smiling.

"H-H-How did… Aaahh!!" Meiling suddenly remembered about the Daidouji's ability. "That's cheating!" she protested.

Tomoyo sweat dropped, "I didn't really read your thoughts intentionally."

Meiling raised an eyebrow, "Right…"

"Anyway, come with us Meilin-chan. I know you're worried about Li-kun even though you said you're not," Tomoyo insisted.

"Because you read my thoughts?" Meiling said still with a raised eyebrow. "And it's Meiling not Meilin."

Tomoyo sweat dropped, "No… Meilin-chan…."

Meiling sighed. It would be the first time she talked to someone like this. Somehow it made her feel relaxed. "Fine then, I'll come with you only because you insisted that I come," she added stubbornly.

"Hai."

Naoko watched as Tomoyo and Meiling went inside the carriage. She's not affected about Meiling's presence at all but she suddenly felt nervous. _'Why does it feel like there's something going to happen…?'_ she pondered as she entered the carriage as well.

When Naoko had taken a seat, Tomoyo looked at her thoughtfully. She read her thoughts by chance.

_'Naoko-san…' _Tomoyo wasn't sure whether to say something. Honestly, she had the same feeling and the reason why she wanted Meiling to come with them was that she thought that by Meiling's presence she could forget about her anxiety. _'I just hope it wasn't a bad feeling…'_ Tomoyo thought.

* * *

Naoshirou went to his daughter's bedroom early in the morning. He entered the room and saw her with her attendants packing up her things. 

The girl looked up and beamed at him, "Otosan!" she hurried to his side.

"How's my little filia? I've missed you, you know that?" he greeted as he took her in his arms. She giggled and looked at him with such affectionate eyes, "But we just ate together at breakfast."

Naoshirou laughed, "Well am I not allowed to miss my filia even if I parted with her for just a little while?"

The little girl looked up the ceiling with a thoughtful look on her face. She had a cute pout on her face as she said, "Hmm I guess its okay." She looked at her father again and giggled.

Syaoran felt a lump in his chest as he watched Naoshirou's daughter laugh. Then again maybe it wasn't him but Naoshirou himself who felt sober. Although Syaoran somewhat sympathized for Naoshirou's sober.

"Otosan, why can't you come with us now?" the girl's eyes suddenly looked somber. "Can't you tell Risteard-chan to resume your training after we come back?"

Naoshirou's heart tightened but suppressed a smile. He shook his head and took her to the balcony, "Risteard has some things to do too, filia. So we can't postpone our training. Don't worry I will come as soon as we finish our training." He added seeing the saddened look on his daughter's eyes.

The girl wrapped her arms around Naoshirou's neck and buried her face on his collar, "You'll definitely come after us right?"

Naoshirou closed his eyes trying to push back the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Yes I will," he answered in a whisper as he held her closer.

"I will miss you Otosan. So come as soon as you can okay?"

There was a pause before Naoshirou could answer, "Of course…."

Syaoran felt sorry for Naoshirou's daughter. But he was more compassionate for Naoshirou. _'To lie and smile in front of his daughter knowing he was about to die… he might look like a deceitful man but… to be able to retain his own emotions behind it all…'_ he had grown to respect Naoshirou.

* * *

Mizuki made her way outside the ritual hall. She had excused herself to Fujitaka after she felt a sudden uneasiness inside her. She wasn't the only. Touya also went outside telling his father he just needed some fresh air. 

Once they were outside, they looked at each other. There was an ominous atmosphere between then.

"You… felt something too, am I right?" Touya asked before he could hesitate.

Mizuki closed her eyes and turned away. "Yes… and it wasn't a pleasant one," she answered after a moment's pause.

Touya took a deep breath and looked at the fountain in front of the ritual hall, "Aa… that's what I feel too…"

* * *

Naoshirou went inside a room that Syaoran was not familiar with. It would be the first time since he arrived that Naoshirou entered that room. 

Naoshirou wandered his eyes inside a darkened room. He groped his hand on the wall and switched on the lights.

It was a bedroom and the one that caught Syaoran's attention was a portrait of a young woman hanging above the fireplace.

Naoshirou closed the door. He made his way to the fireplace and looked at the portrait longingly. "This would be the first time in three years that I would part with our little filia…" he said.

'_Our…?'_ Syaoran stared at the portrait once more. _'So this woman was his wife?'_ he pondered but he wasn't concerned about that. He was more disturbed about the woman's appearance.

'_Long black hair and brown eyes… it may seem a little different but. She looked so much like…'_

"Ayako-san… I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise to stay by her side till the end," Naoshirou closed his eyes.

'_Ya—.'_

A loud explosion interrupted Syaoran's thoughts, _'What the!'_

"What in the—!" Naoshirou immediately run outside.

* * *

Urda opened her eyes. She looked at the Book of Memory and said, "The time has almost come." 

Sakura looked at her, _'So that means.'_ She looked at Syaoran and smiled. _'Syaoran-kun's coming back….'_

The guardians stood up. Urda held the Book of Memory in front of her as Verdandi and Skuld held their hands up, their palm facing the ceiling. They started to chant in Latin once more.

"Focus your thoughts only in bringing back the Lord Knight," Urda said. "Let him hear your voice and become his way in returning to his right time."

"Hai," Sakura answered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Naoshirou found Naomi, Chiharu and his daughter with Mizuki just outside the front door of the castle. They were about to leave when the explosions occurred. 

"Onii-sama!" Naomi exclaimed looking at him anxiously. They were not expecting the attack to occur in daylight. Even Syaoran was expecting the attack at nightfall.

"Otosan…" his daughter was looking at him while she clung tightly at Mizuki's arms.

"It is alright," he told her and smiled. He also looked at Chiharu who was shaking as she wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist. "It is alright, don't worry," he repeated to Chiharu as he patted her gently on her head.

"H-Hai…" Chiharu replied in a small voice.

"Please leave at once Kaho," Naoshirou said looking at Mizuki.

"Your Majesty…"

"Demo!" his daughter protested. She run towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't want to leave without you and Aunt Naomi…" she cried.

Naoshirou rested a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her. "Filia… do you remember what you're mother always says whenever you cry?"

The little girl looked up at him and wiped off her tears, "Hai… when I cry I would cause sadness to someone as well…."

"And the more you cry…?"

"Each of my teardrops equals a great pain for that someone's heart…" the girl answered.

Naoshirou smiled at her, "You have to be strong filia. You have to smile for your smile will become…"

"The sunlight not only to other people but for the crypt-myrtles…" the girl finished with a soft giggle. "Please come after us… Chiharu-chan, Kaho-chan and I will wait," she said fighting back her tears.

Naoshirou closed his eyes and nodded, "We will."

"Now Chiharu you're the older one so look after your cousin okay?" Naomi reminded Chiharu.

"Hai okasama…" Chiharu answered suppressing a smile. She also looked at Naoshirou and said, "I will look after her Uncle Naoshirou I promise."

Naoshirou smiled, "Thank you Chiharu-chan."

"Kaho," Naomi looked at Mizuki.

"Hai Lady Naomi," Mizuki looked at her somberly.

"Take care of them," Naomi said as her hot tears started to fall from her eyes.

Mizuki choked back at sob and nodded, "Hai."

Naoshirou and Naomi watched as they went inside the carriage.

Chiharu and Naoshirou's daughter looked out the window and waved goodbye.

"Come after us okay?" the little girl said as the carriage started moving.

"Please take care, okasama, Uncle Naoshirou…" Chiharu said.

Naoshirou and Naomi smiled at them, "Sayonara…"

Their daughters looked at them stunned. The way they said goodbye left a mark on their hearts. They started to cry.

"Come after us otosan!" the little girl cried. "Chiharu and I will wait!"

Naoshirou watched as the carriage picked up speed and out to the castle's gates.

Syaoran just watched the whole thing happened in silence. Not that he was being insensitive, the truth he felt more awkward now that he had an idea about the identity of Naoshirou's daughter. He wasn't sure of it right now but just thinking about it made him feel really awkward.

"Naoshirou-ou," Risteard appeared behind them and kneeled down.

"How's the wall?" Naoshirou asked. Syaoran felt the sudden changed of Naoshirou's mood.

"We survived the first wave of attack but we are not sure for how long we can prevent them from advancing," he reported.

Naoshirou nodded. "Naomi," he said without looking at her.

"Hai," Naomi replied. "I am prepared, onii-sama."

"Very well."

The three of them left and went to the Ynah's border.

* * *

Tomoyo, Meiling and Naoko arrived at the Shrine. The apprentices unloaded all the foods they brought as the three of them proceeded to the dining hall. There they found Mizuki and Touya with a grave look on their faces. 

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked in concern.

"Mizuki-senpai?" Meiling looked at Mizuki.

Mizuki smiled at her, "No need to fret. We were just tired."

But Tomoyo wasn't fooled. She knew what was bothering them. She looked at Touya who also looked at her and shook his head warningly. _'Don't even try,'_ he thought. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

Naoko glanced outside the dining hall's door. She couldn't see the sacred hall from where she was standing but she was beginning to think that she was right about her uncertainty. Just by looking at Touya and Mizuki made it all clear to her. '_I hope it's nothing bad,'_ she thought.

* * *

'_This is not right,'_ Syaoran thought. When Naoshirou with Naomi and Risteard went to the Ynah's border, he had expected that the time for him to go back to his own body had arrived but he was wrong. 

'_But he already gave the Book of Memory to Mizuki-sensei…'_ then he remembered Naoshirou saying something about the book being an ordinary blank book as long as he was still alive.

'_Don't tell me that I can't return unless I finished the book!'_ Syaoran exclaimed. It was true that he already knew how to use the Ynah's ability although he still wanted to see Naoshirou use it against the Lottuse Trump Card.

'_Till the day I die…'_ Syaoran repeated Naoshirou's words. The thought troubled him.

* * *

Sakura had focused all her thoughts only on bringing Syaoran back. But still she hadn't received any response from him. 

'_Syaoran-kun…'_ she thought starting to get worried. She shoved the feeling away and focused harder. _'Please let my voice reach you… please…'_ she prayed.

* * *

The Ynah's first wall was almost taken down when Naoshirou, Naomi and Risteard with the other Ynah forces arrived. 

Two squads defended the wall as the others regroup. Naoshirou called all the archery squad of the Ynah's force to prepare a fire arrow assault. The others started to make fire torches as the archery squad formed a straight line on top of the Ynah's wall. They dipped the tips of their arrow at the torches.

One squad started to fire balloons filled with liquid at the Lottuse's army.

The Lottuse's army didn't notice this for they were all busy bringing down the Ynah's defenses.

Once they were done firing the balloons, Naoshirou gave the signal for the archers to release their arrows.

Thousands of arrows came, flying towards the Lottuse's army. At first, the Lottuse's soldiers put up their shields to defend themselves but the liquid that hit them awhile back was actually an odorless gas. When the fire arrows hit them, a great fire started at once and engulfed the first line of attackers from the Lottuse's army.

The priest and priestesses from the Lottuse army tried to call forth a rain to exterminate the fire but Naomi stood behind the second defense of the Ynah's force. An Ynah symbol glowed beneath her as she dispelled any kind of spell the Lottuse's priests and priestesses tried to make.

Next Naoshirou ordered the Ynah's priests and priestesses to summon fire guardians.

From the great flames they had created, five human-formed deities appeared engulfed by hot angry flames. The Ynah priests and priestesses controlled these deities as they started their assault to the Lottuse's army.

Whenever the Lottuse's priest and priestesses tried to counter the Ynah's fire guardians Naomi made sure she dispel their magic.

Syaoran was impressed at the teamwork the Ynah's had done to defend their wall. Naoshirou's strategy was actually simple but because of his trust with his men and his sister's ability everything was going smoothly.

'_But even with their effort… they were still defeated,'_ Syaoran thought resentfully.

When the second line of the Lottuse's army started to fall, the third line started to retreat.

Everyone at the Ynah's except Naoshirou and Naomi had thought it was their victory but then three figures stepped forth from the center of the third line of Lottuse army.

One of the fire guardians of the Ynah's moved forward preparing to attack them if they made a move.

Naomi spotted that one of the three was a young boy and the other one was a young woman holding a man as captive.

"Stop," Naomi ordered the priest controlling the fire guardian that moved. "Onii-sama let me talk to them."

"No it was obviously a trap," Naoshirou told her. Syaoran did think it too. That's not all. He knew who that young boy was. Just the thought made him restless.

Naomi looked at him, "But one of them is just a boy."

Naoshirou looked at her and shook his head, "Even so we can not trust—."

"N-Naoshirou-ou!" Risteard called at once. "The man— the man they had… he's Captain Heimdall! He was Kirou-sama's bestfriend from the Xiuse Army!"

They both looked back at the man the young woman was holding.

"No!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Bastards… were using a child and a lady to let our guard down. And now this…?" Naoshirou said through gritted teeth.

'_No they weren't using them… they were the ones in-charge,'_ Syaoran thought. He remembered the meeting he witnessed with his father and the other rulers of the Three Great Nations. Queen Sonomi had said something about the downfall of Ynah was due to the Lottuse's Trump Card. Syaoran also knew it was the first time the Lottuse Trump Card appeared in battle. Even though Naoshirou couldn't hear him, Syaoran still felt the urged to tell him about it.

"Onii-sama let me talk to them. If something's amiss I trust you to back me up," Naomi said without looking at him. She already left not waiting for his reply.

Naoshirou watched as his sister approached the three people at the middle of the battlefield.

The fire guardians were looking at the three people cautiously, as they meet up with Naomi.

Once the four of them were standing at the middle, the young woman let go of Heimdall. He fell, face first on the ground.

Naomi could see bruises and cuts all over his body as if he was tortured to death. She looked at the young boy and young woman, "Who sent you?"

The young woman smiled at her, "That's not the right question, milady."

The young boy held up his hand to stop the young woman from speaking. He looked at Naomi. "We are here for negotiations," he started.

"Negotiations?"

The young boy nodded his head, "As much as possible I wouldn't want more bloodshed."

"You talk impressively for such a young age, tell me you're name."

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, your Highness."

"And from what you said _'no more bloodshed'_ what are you implying?"

"A great deal of the Lottuse's Army had already fallen in the hands of your forces but I fear that if these continue, the amount of the Lottuse's loss would mean nothing compared to the loss that awaits your Kingdom."

Naomi looked at him exasperated, "Is that a threat?"

Eriol smiled innocently at her, "I was merely stating my opinion, your Highness. Surrender to the Lottuse Empire and your kingdom would be spared. And like this man from the Xiuse's we shall free them if you and your kingdom comply accordingly."

"What do you take us for to accept such notion," Naomi said looking at him straightly.

"Don't you have any compassion for the other Xiuse's that the Lottuse had taken captive?"

Naomi looked down at Heimdall. He looked up at her as well pleadingly, "Naomi-san… please…. help me."

Naoshirou began to feel agitated. Because he and Naomi were twins, they had the ability to hear and see the same thing if they wanted to. And he didn't like the way the young boy was smiling. He could sense a great sinister behind Eriol's smile.

'_Naomi, I will order the fire guardians to look after you while you retreat.'_

'_But onii-sama what about Heimdall…?'_

'_We will think of a plan.'_

'_Very well then…'_

"That's not right."

"What—."

Eriol smiled mischievously at her, "I came personally to negotiate but looks like you're not really interested in hearing us out."

Naoshirou saw the malevolent glint on Eriol's eyes, _'Naomi! Fall back!'_ he told her as he gave a signal to the priests and priestesses to protect Naomi using the fire guardians but….

"T-They won't move...!" a priestess exclaimed in horror.

"You leave me no choice," with that Eriol turned away to return to the Lottuse's side.

Before Naoshirou could move, the fire guardians came towards the Ynah's defense and started attacking them.

"What the!" everyone was taken aback as they tried to defend themselves against the fire guardians.

The Lottuse's army didn't make any move when the fire guardians started attacking the Ynah's defenses. With Eriol in front of them, they watched as the Ynah's struggled to defend themselves from their own guardians. "I'll leave the rest to you Nakuru," Eriol told the young woman.

The young woman smiled, "With all pleasure."

"Naomi!" Naoshirou shouted as he made his way to his sister. He took out his sword and run towards her but then….

"Aaahh!" Naomi cried when Heimdall stood up and lunged forward at her. He stabbed her with a dagger straight in the stomach.

"You should've listened to Eriol-sama, Naomi-san. You're kingdom could've been spared," Heimdall sniggered.

"Y-You…! So you're the traitor from the Xiu—aahh!" she cried as he pushed the dagger deeper inside her.

"That is right, I am the Xiuse's traitor who led its downfall, and it was I who killed Kirou when he refused to side with us," he told her and laughed manically.

"I trusted you why—!" she started to feel blood coming out from where he stabbed. Hot tears streamed down her eyes as she thought of her baby inside.

"NO! NAOMI!" Naoshirou run but one of the fire guardians appeared in front of him to stop him. With a wave of a hand, Naoshirou absorbed the fire guardian's power and it started to shrink. He swung his sword horizontally in front of it to exterminate it at once.

"Not bad," Nakuru commented as she drew out her crystal and flew in the air. "But how about this?" she attacked him with her crystal blades.

Naoshirou skillfully blocked her crystal blades. Before it could hit the ground it vanished because he absorbed the crystal's power. He swung down his sword towards her direction as crystal blade appeared at the tip of his sword. It flew towards her direction.

"What the!" Nakuru was appalled at what Naoshirou did. She blocked his attack with her crystal and glowered at him.

Syaoran already knew about the other secret behind Naoshirou's ability. Once he absorbed the power of an attack, he could also use its power to attack the enemy.

Naomi winced in pain when Heimdall pulled out his dagger. She fell on her knees as blood splattered on the ground from her. She lifted her head and glared at Heimdall as she started to chant in a low voice. She drew a symbol of a six-sided star inside a shield, to the ground with her blood.

"From my blood I curse you, that your betrayal shall torment you for the rest of your life!" Naomi said. The symbol on the ground drawn in her blood glowed.

A red blinding light glowed beneath Heimdall as blood started to creep up from his feet up to his head. "What the…! You wretched woman…!"

His hair slowly turned gray, his skin became wrinkled as if his life slowly drained out from him.

"Naomi!" Naoshirou kneeled down and gathered her in his arms.

"It's not right to turn your attention away from you're opponent you know," Nakuru told him heatedly. A bigger blade appeared in front of her. She threw it again at their direction.

Naoshirou pierced his sword to the ground. The Ynah's symbol appeared beneath them as a red light appeared forming a barrier around them. When the blade hit the red light, it absorbed its power until it disappeared completely.

At the back of Naoshirou, the remaining fire guardians had already broken down the Ynah's defense and were advancing inside the wall. Risteard with the other priest and priestesses tried to stop the guardians' movements but to no avail.

"What!" Nakuru was growing impatient every time her attack wouldn't hit Naoshirou.

Eriol looked at Naoshirou, "Such troublesome ability." He raised his hand at shoulder level. A ball of black energy appeared at the palm of his hand, "Move him Nakuru." He ordered her talking about Heimdall who was still perplexed at what Naomi had done to him.

Nakuru flew to him and took him up.

Naoshirou still tried to shook Naomi awake but her eyes had started to go blank, "Naomi! Please listen to my voice, don't let the darkness get to you."

"O-Onii-sama…" she spoke almost in a whisper. She reached out a hand to touch Naoshirou's cheek. "I'm… sorry…" she said smiling feebly at him.

"No… No—don't Naomi…!" he exclaimed as the life in her eyes started to fade. Her eyelids slowly closed and her hand fell lifeless on the ground. "No! Naomi please open your eyes!" Naoshirou cried and pulled her close to him.

"Pathetic," Eriol said and released the black energy he collected in his hand, towards Naoshirou's direction.

Naoshirou lifted his head and watched as the black energy came towards his direction. He placed a hand on his sword that was still pierced on the ground and said through gritted teeth, "You've done enough!" The Ynah's symbol beneath him grew and the red light spread around him.

When the red light hit the fire guardians they immediately dissolved. Everyone was astounded at what Naoshirou had done. But to Risteard who had been Naoshirou's partner during his training, he knew it was suicidal. "No Naoshirou-ou!" he exclaimed.

The black energy that Eriol released was engulfed by the red light that Naoshirou had made. He smiled and looked at Naoshirou who was also looking back at him, "Impressive."

Blood started to seep out from Naoshirou's whole body but he didn't mind. "As long as I am alive, I won't allow you to enter my kingdom," he told Eriol.

'_Darn…'_ Syaoran thought. He was already used to the pain every time Naoshirou had taken too much force inside, but this time it was more tormenting.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran had started bleeding once more but this time it was viler from what Sakura had seen so far. 

She wanted to shake him wake but she knew it was pointless.

"Please stop bleeding…!" she said as she tried to heal his wounds but to her dismay his wounds wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Do not falter," Urda spoke.

Sakura halted and looked at her, "But Syaoran-kun's—."

"Once you falter so does hope," Urda told her.

'_Hope…'_ Sakura fell silent. She looked back at Syaoran. She trusted him but she also feared for him.

She closed her eyes and took Syaoran's hands. _'Syaoran-kun… please return… please return to me…'_ she prayed with all her heart.

* * *

'_Kusso!'_ Syaoran winced in pain. For about an hour now, Eriol had been trying to break Naoshirou's shield thinking that it was a magical barrier. 

'_If this continues… I'll…'_ Syaoran was starting to lose consciousness. He wasn't really sure whether it was him or Naoshirou. All he knew was that he felt like dying.

"Naoshirou-ou please stop!" Syaoran heard Risteard pleaded from behind.

He and the others were also inside Naoshirou's symbol but they couldn't come close to him.

Naoshirou held Naomi close to him, ignoring all the shouts coming from his men. He knew it was the end but still he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. Blood sprayed out from his shoulders as the red light absorbed another attack from Eriol.

Eriol looked at Naoshirou thoughtfully. "So that's how it is," he murmured as a smile crept from the corner of his lips.

"Nakuru, I am going to fire at him with full force. I wanted you to prepare a follow up assault," he told her.

"No problem."

"Here I go," Eriol raised his right hand. A symbol appeared beneath him as a staff materialized in his front.

The clouds slowly turned black and the wind blew coldly and malevolently.

"I call upon the Guardian of Concealment Tectum, grant me thy wish and release my powers within!"

Eriol's symbol glowed fiercely beneath him. He raised his left hand, his palm facing Naoshirou.

"Evanesco!" he shouted. A black whirling energy with red lightning encircling it shot at Naoshirou's barrier.

"GAH!" Naoshirou coughed out blood as he felt the energy he absorbed from Eriol's attack pierced his very soul. He looked at him and stared wide-eyed as his power's influence started to weaken.

"No—AAHH!" Naoshirou winced as he felt his heart tightened inside.

"Naoshirou-ou!" everyone exclaimed from behind. Before they could move, the fire guardians appeared once more and blocked them.

'_Dame da…'_ Naoshirou thought miserably as he slowly let go of his sword.

'_Is this how it feels to die?'_ Syaoran wondered as he felt a chilly tormenting pain slowly took over his whole body. He knew it wasn't really his body but still he felt the same thing and it was excruciating.

Naoshirou's symbol disappeared at the same time when it finally absorbed all of the energy from Eriol's attack.

Before Naoshirou could lift his head and looked at Eriol one last time, a cold stabbing blade pierced through his heart.

The blade had come from Nakuru.

Naoshirou coughed of blood once again as his vision blurred.

Syaoran felt the same thing. He didn't want to admit it but he did felt like he was dying as well.

* * *

Sakura watched in horror as Syaoran's body jerked a little before blood started to come out from his mouth. She also saw a small red spot slowly grew bigger at the middle of his shirt. She closed her eyes tightly and tightened her grasp to his hands. 

'_Please, let my voice reach him…'_ she prayed. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

The guardians' were chanting loudly around Sakura but she couldn't hear them anymore. All that mattered to her now was Syaoran. Now that she knew what he meant for her, she didn't want to lose him. Not now. Not like this.

'_Syaoran-kun!'  
_

* * *

'_N-Nani…?' _Syaoran thought he heard someone calling him. But then again he might have imagined that. 

'_...un.'_

Syaoran heard a distant voice. _'But coming from where?'_ he wondered. Then he stopped and looked around him. It was pitched dark. _'W-What the..? Where am I? I was just inside Naoshirou's mind when—!' _he then remembered how he felt when Naoshirou was dying. It really felt like he was also dying.

'_But where am I?'_ he wondered. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He couldn't even see a thing. Now that he thought of it, no matter how loud he spoke he couldn't hear his voice. _'D-Don't tell me that I'm…'_ he didn't dare finish his sentence.

'……_an-kun.'_

'_Eh?'_ Syaoran was sure of it. He heard someone's voice. If he was dead someone's going to meet him and take him to his final judgment right? So could this voice be coming from the person in-charged to meet him?

'…_..oran-kun.'_

No the voice seemed familiar.

'_Pl..se… wa…up..…..ran-kun…'_

'_This voice…'_ Syaoran tried to listen to the voice once more.

'_Wake up… plea……aoran-kun…._'

He then saw a faint light ahead of him. He could hear the voice coming from the light. _'Maybe if I go there… I'll be able to see the owner of the voice…'_ he thought and he started to move towards the light.

'_Can you hear me…? Please, wake up… Syaoran-kun!'_

Syaoran halted as the voice slowly become clear. That wasn't a voice coming from someone about to take him to his final judgment but a voice coming from someone about to give him salvation. _'Sakura….'_

The light slowly illuminated the whole darkness that Syaoran had to close his eyes to protect it from its blinding light.

* * *

The guardians watched in silence as the symbol they used to perform the transeo slowly disappeared beneath them. They looked at Sakura who had her head lowered. She was crying softly as she stared at Syaoran's still face. 

Blood had stopped coming out from him but his body felt cold.

Sakura still prayed and called for Syaoran even after the guardians had stopped chanting. But still there wasn't any response from him.

'_I couldn't feel him anymore...' _Sakura thought bitterly, biting her lower lip. "Syaoran-kun…" she cried as she placed a hand at Syaoran's chest, where he got a really serious injury.

"Ahh…! S-Sakura your hands…."

"Eh?" Sakura halted.

"It hurts."

"H-Hoe?" she opened her eyes and looked down at Syaoran.

He was looking up at her with a pained look in his eyes, "Your hands Sakura… my chest's killing me."

For a moment Sakura just stared at him. She couldn't explain the emotion that had overcome her when she saw him opened his eyes. Not to mention when he spoke and said her name.

The guardians were watching them in silence, with a satisfied smile on their faces.

"Syaoran-kun!" without even thinking, Sakura bent over and buried her face at Syaoran's chest.

"I-Ite! S-Sakura c-chotto!" Syaoran protested his face flushing furiously.

Well from their position who wouldn't? He still had his head laid on Sakura's lap and when she buried her face on his chest, she almost crushed his face with her own. And of course, there was also the pain from his chest and it was still hurting him.

"Kurushii…."

"G-Gomen nasai!" Sakura apologized as soon as she straightened up. "I'm so sorry! I was just so happy to see you—I mean not that I haven't seen you for days but… well I…" her voice trailed off as Syaoran reached out his hand to wipe off the tears that were still falling from her eyes.

"Were you crying because of me?" he asked her gently. His eyes filled with concern.

Sakura shook her head but then she nodded then shook her head once again.

"N-No… I was just so happy to see you…" she said half telling the truth. She wasn't sure why but her tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said.

"It's okay... You came back, and that's more than enough," she told him with a smile. "I'm glad you're back… I really am…" she said and she started to tremble.

Syaoran took Sakura's hands, "Me too. And it's all thanks to you."

She looked back at him and reddened, "Syaoran-kun…"

Syaoran closed his eyes, "Sakura."

"Hai?"

"Can I lie here for a little longer?"

Sakura reddened even more. She looked at the guardians who just smiled at her and nodded their heads. She smiled back at them and looked back at Syaoran.

"Sure, for as long as you like."

"Thanks."

* * *

(A/N there err I'm not really sure what to say lol err I'll try to check my errors first thing tomorrow but right now I'm going to sleep (sighs) 

Sorry once again! (sry)

**Translation:**

**Kurushii **'can't breathe' or 'suffocating' but litterally means 'painful')


	52. Breaking of a Spell

**Disclaimer:** yoooosh lol XD I'm feeling a lot better now and I think I'll be able to update in my usual pace once again XD

**Chapter 51:**

_**Breaking of a Spell**_

Inside the Sacred Hall the Guardians helped Sakura heal Syaoran's wounds while he was still resting on her lap. His wounds were not that serious as it seemed at first. But he did loss a lot of blood.

'_At least my wounds weren't that deep like the ones Naoshirou-ou had…. I was so sure I was dying back then,'_ Syaoran thought bleakly with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and remembered Naoshirou's final moment. _'He was still thinking about his daughter till the end...' _he thought. _'He was in so much pain and he was regretting a lot of things…. Darn… now I feel like I had to do something about it.'_

Syaoran remembered what Naoshirou's daughter looked like. Now that he finally acquired all of Naoshirou's knowledge, he was sure who she was. And he found it a little odd too, _'Talk about coincidence.'_

"Is something wrong?" Sakura's voice broke his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by her kind emerald eyes.

"Does it hurt that much?" she asked him gently placing a hand on top of his chest.

"Not much… it wasn't that deep like I thought it would be, so don't worry," he assured her.

"Okay," she answered in a small voice. She knew that his wounds were part of the things that he had attained from the past because of the transeo. It wasn't like he was going to die from it since he was just _a part_ of a person's mind that time.

'_But still…' _Sakura remembered all the wounds he had taken._ 'That person… the one he lived as a part of from the Book of Memory suffered all those things… So much pain… and sufferings…'_

"Sakura."

"Hai?" Sakura snapped back to reality from Syaoran's call. She looked at him and saw him looking at her seriously.

"Do you remember the talk we had at the castle with Mizuki-sensei before we went here?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded, "About the daughters of the Ynah Rulers?"

"Aa, you were right about the Princess of Lottuse. She's the daughter of Lady Naomi," he told her.

"Lady Naomi?"

"She was the twin sister of the King of Ynah, Naoshirou-ou."

"I see. So that means it is possible that the Thief Card was planning to break the seal inside me after all," Sakura was beginning to feel agitated at the thought.

It wasn't because she was scared of what would happen to her. It was the opposite. She feared that once the Protection Seal was broken, the Souma and the Daidouji Nations would suffer.

The Guardians were listening in silence. They already knew what would happen in the future, but in some way they could see a different path that only these two could create for them. And they wanted to help. Their decree never to interfere with the humans didn't matter anymore. They would do anything in their power to help them open the path that would lead them to a better future.

"Don't worry. I said that I'll protect you didn't I?" Syaoran said.

Sakura reddened, "H-Hai…."

"But the one that's bothering me right now was Naoshirou-ou's daughter," he admitted.

She stared at him for a moment and realized what he meant from the look on his eyes. "So you found out the identity of the King's daughter?" she inquired.

"Aa, and… I actually know her."

"Eh? You know her? From where?"

"Well…" Syaoran didn't know where to start. He wanted to tell her about Naoshirou's daughter but he also wanted to ask Mizuki-sensei about some things first. "I wanted to ask Mizuki-sensei about the spell she did to herself to conceal the identity of the Princesses first," he said.

"Then perhaps…" Urda spoke at last. "It is wise to call for her and the others outside," she suggested.

Verdandi nodded her head in agreement, "Indeed. I am sure everyone wanted to know how the two of you are doing."

"Hoe?" Sakura was taken aback when they spoke. She knew how strict they were and she was already surprised when they offered to help her heal Syaoran, and now this?

Syaoran sat up slowly looking at them.

Sakura glanced back at him, "Syaoran-kun?"

He his head in agreement and said, "Aa, I think you're right."

"Very well," Urda smiled and looked at Skuld who stood up at once. She nodded her head and made her way to the door.

Sakura was still looking uncertain. It wasn't because she doubted them but it was scary enough that they knew what would happen to them in the future and now they were being all friendly. She felt like what they foresaw was something very ill-fated for them to act like this.

"Do not fret," Verdandi said looking at Sakura with a smile. "For the past few years we detested all the humans," she started.

Skuld also stopped and looked back at them.

"But because of the two of you. You showed us there is still hope," Verdandi went on.

"You showed us to trust and believe the humans once more," Urda added.

Skuld also nodded and smiled, "And you showed us something that we thought could never exist to the humans anymore."

"Showed something that you thought could never exist in us anymore?" Sakura asked in confusion.

The Guardians looked at them and smiled meaningfully. Their smile was too obvious for Syaoran to miss. He reddened, "R-Right."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at Syaoran in confusion. "What do they mean?"

Syaoran sweat dropped. He almost forgot how slow Sakura could be. "Nothing, just something… like something," he told her avoiding her eyes.

"Hoe?"

"Now then, how should I ask Mizuki-sensei about it," Syaoran changed the subject. Sakura frowned at him, "Mou why are you always like that? I was only asking."

He looked at her, "You can ask some other time. Right now we have to meet up with everyone."

"Stingy."

"Let it rest okay," Syaoran told her with a sweat drop.

"You don't really expect me to let it rest just because you said so," Sakura pointed at him. "Now I'm more bothered."

Syaoran sweat dropped.

The Guardians couldn't help chuckling at them. They knew about their bickering as well. And despite it all the way they look at each other never changed.

'_That is right. The one that we thought could never exist in humans anymore… a strong bond that could conquer anything and everything… love,'_ Urda thought with a smile. She looked at Skuld who nodded her head obediently and proceeded to the door once more.

* * *

Yamano looked at Skuld in disbelief. It was the first time that a Guardian had opened the door and actually stepped outside the Sacred Hall. Even Touya and Tomoyo were stunned. 

Meiling and Naoko could only look at them in confusion. Well they didn't know anything about the Guardians after all. They heard that they were strict but that was all.

Mizuki smiled at Skuld and nodded her head, "So the King had returned safely."

"Yes," Skuld answered with a smile.

Touya and Yamano were thunder stricken.

'_She can actually smile,'_ Touya thought incredulously. (A/N LOL)

Yamano on the other hand was teary-eyed. It had been long since he last saw Skuld smile. It was when she was still a little girl and she wasn't the Guardian of Future then.

Tomoyo giggled at their reaction. A man's reaction on these things always fascinated her. (A/N woooot)

"How's Syaoran?" Meiling asked her.

"The Lord Knight is fine. The Card Mistress and my sisters were still tending at his wounds but he is fine," Skuld answered.

"Wounds?" Touya asked her. Then he shook his head and cleared his throat, "What I meant to say was, what do you mean about his wounds?" he corrected himself. He was still unsure how to speak to a Guardian even though she was acting really friendly now.

Skuld looked at them and shook her head with a smile, "It is alright my King. You can speak as comfortable as you fancy."

It would be the first time she had addressed Touya as King. When he was blessed as the new King of Daidouji they called him, Oracle of Adversity that made him really annoyed.

Meiling was growing impatient, "What wounds? Did his injury opened once more or something?" She remembered that Syaoran hadn't fully recovered from his wounds when he and that flower-named girl's journeyed back to the Li Castle.

"The Lord Knight's wounds were part of the things he had attained from the memory of the King of Ynah. There's nothing to worry," she assured them.

"I don't need your assurance! I will be the judge whether Syaoran was okay or not. Let me see him!" Meiling demanded at once.

Touya sweat dropped at her, _'Here's a girl who never failed to speak as comfortable as she pleases.'_

'_Ee, your right.'_ Tomoyo agreed in her thought with a giggle.

"No need to be hasty Meiling-chan," Mizuki told her gently. She looked back at Skuld and asked, "And they wanted to see us am I right?"

"Yes. He particularly said he needed to ask you some things."

Meiling frowned. She had expected Syaoran to ask for her immediately when he returned.

"Fujitaka-sensei and the others back at ritual hall were still busy with the preparations," Yamano told her. "Shall I call for them?"

"No it is alright. We cannot delay the preparations. There are some things that must be cleared for now. That is why the Lord Knight wanted to speak with you Mizuki-sensei," Skuld told him.

"What about me? Did Syaoran say anything about me?" Meiling inquired.

Touya looked at her. She always annoyed him to his limits, "Look even though you're the King of Li's fiancée or whatever you call yourself, you can't just do or say anything that you want."

"Urusai, you will never know how I feel because you don't have someone special!"

"Why you! Say that again and I swear I'll shut you up for good!"

Skuld watched them thoughtfully then suddenly, "I see, so both of you shared the same bond as the Lord Knight and the Card Mistress'. Trust and Lov—."

"I-Iie I think you're seeing things the wrong way," Tomoyo interrupted and clasped a hand on Skuld's mouth. She was laughing nervously as she saw the deadly look on Touya and Meiling's eyes.

"What was that?" they both asked. They glared at each other once more.

Skuld looked at them in confusion as Tomoyo let go of her hand.

Tomoyo looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay…." Skuld was speechless. She felt really at ease with their company. It was as if she were friends with them for a long time.

Mizuki smiled. She was relieved that the Guardians of Daidouji had finally opened up with the humans once more.

Naoko could only watch. She was after all an ordinary servant of the castle. But still she was glad to hear that the King of Li and the Card Mistress was successful with what they wanted to do.

'_That's all I wanted to know,'_ Naoko thought contently. She was about to excuse herself when Skuld looked at her direction and said, "Please wait for a while."

"Eh?" Naoko halted. "What is it Mistress?"

The others looked at her as well.

"Please join us inside."

"Eh?" everyone was surprised at Skuld's statement. What could be her reasons to ask Naoko to join them?

"But I—."

"Everything would be settled inside," Skuld added smiling at her.

Tomoyo smiled as well and took Naoko's hand, "Let's go Naoko-chan."

Mizuki looked at Naoko, _'Naoko…?'_ her name seemed familiar and yet it wasn't.

Touya looked at Naoko as well. Could his and Yukito's suspicions about her identity have something to do with Skuld's offer to let her join them inside?

"Shall we?" Skuld said as she gestured them all towards the sacred hall.

Without much ado, Yamano watched contently as they all went inside.

* * *

After Nakuru and Spinel practiced with the Seal, Eriol went to his secret room to rest. He entered the room and stared at his crystal orb. 

Since the day that the former Card Mistress created the Protection Seal, the crystal orb showed nothing more but fog whenever he tried to see what was happening inside the Souma or the Daidouji Kingdoms.

'_The power of the Card Mistress' Seal was that powerful that even I couldn't infiltrate,'_ he thought bitterly. He turned his head and looked outside the closed window. The clouds outside were dark and eerie. It seemed like a rain was about to pour.

'_It doesn't matter anymore,'_ Eriol thought. He looked at a grand clock at the corner of the room. The clock was still. Its hands weren't moving nor was it ticking.

'_Since that day, time seemed to have stop. But soon everything will move once again… soon my life-long dream will be recognized.'_

He looked back at the crystal orb and stared at it. His reflection could be seen from it. And it was noticeable that he didn't seem to be keen like he usually was whenever he thought of the plans he had in stored for the King of Li and the other two nations.

Instead he looked graver yet contented about some thing that only he knew for now.

* * *

Syaoran unbuttoned his shirt and checked his wound at his chest. He still felt a slight pain but his wound had already closed. After that he rolled up his sleeves and checked his other wounds. _'It still stings but it's all healed,'_ he thought. 

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura spoke from his side. "How is it?" she asked.

He looked back at her and smiled, "It's healed."

Sakura sighed in relief and smiled as well, "Thank goodness."

"Thank you," he thanked her.

Sakura reddened and lowered her head to avoid his stare, "I-Iya."

Syaoran looked at Urda and Verdandi as well, "Thank you very much."

They smiled at him and Verdandi said, "No need to thank us. We were the ones who were thankful for thee."

Sakura watched in silence as Syaoran buttoned his shirt once more. She felt really relieved that he was back. _'I thought I'd lose him then…'_ she remembered the pain she had felt at that time. It was such an excruciating pain that pierced her very soul.

Sakura didn't want to feel that pain anymore. No she didn't want to, not without letting him know about her own feelings. Not ever. _'That's right. I don't know what will happen in the future so at least… I must let him know…'_ she decided.

"S-Syaoran-kun."

"What is it?" he answered without looking. He was still busily unrolling his sleeves.

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning but she didn't try to look away. "Y-You know what," she started.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at her and was taken aback when he saw the determined look on her eyes. He reddened when she moved closer to him.

"The truth I…." she gulped nervously. She could feel her heart racing frantically inside her but she didn't mind.

Syaoran was silent. Her eyes were already speaking to him. He could see something in her eyes though he was still unsure.

Sakura looked at Syaoran straight in the eyes. She hadn't even noticed that she was holding her breath already, "I… about you… I…. the truth I really—."

"My apologies for the wait," Skuld' voice cut her off.

Sakura almost fell over and Syaoran sweat dropped.

They hadn't notice the door opening.

"Syaoran!"

"Sakura-chan."

Meiling and Tomoyo exclaimed at once.

Sakura looked up and smiled at them, "M-Minna!" she stood up and run to greet them.

Syaoran also stood up and was greeted by Meiling's glomp. "Oi take it easy Meiling," he protested.

"I missed you!" Meiling blurted looking at him teary-eyed.

Syaoran sweat dropped, "Aren't you over reacting a little? I wasn't gone that long you know."

"But I still missed you," she still insisted.

On the other hand, Sakura was greeted by Tomoyo's eagerness.

"Are you feeling alright Sakura-chan? You're not sleepy or anything? Are you hungry? Do you want me to ask the others to prepare you food?" she asked Sakura at once.

Sakura sweat dropped, "It's okay Tomoyo-chan, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked her.

Sakura smiled, "Hai."

"Well she is a kaijuu after all. That's to be expected," Touya commented with a smirk.

"Leave me alone will you!" Sakura frowned at him.

Tomoyo chuckled, "It's good that everything went well, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at her once more and nodded, "Un." She glanced back at where Syaoran was and saw Meiling clinging onto him tightly. _'Syaoran-kun…'_ again she felt a little jealous of how close Meiling was holding on to him.

"You're really okay now?" Sakura heard Meiling asking Syaoran.

"Aa," Syaoran answered with a sweat dropped. He appreciated her concern but it was also tiring.

"How's your trip your Majesty?" Mizuki asked gently at Syaoran.

"Tiring," he answered frankly.

Mizuki chuckled at his reaction, "But you did well. You know how to use the Ynah's ability now right?"

"Aa."

Everyone looked at their direction as well.

Skuld closed the door as Verdandi and Urda summoned an orb of light at the center to illuminate the whole room. Floating chairs appeared around the orb as the table Syaoran used to lay down from the transeo descended.

"Have a seat everyone," Verdandi offered them.

Everyone started to take their seat except for Naoko who was still feeling uncertain of her presence with them.

Before Syaoran could take his seat, he caught sight of Naoko still standing close by the door. He always had that uneasy feeling whenever he sees her. Maybe it was because he knew her almost all his life back at the fortress. Not to mention her feelings for him.

Syaoran took a deep breath and looked at her. "Yanagisawa," he said.

"Eh?" Naoko was surprised when Syaoran called her. She wasn't exaggerating but she thought he had forgotten about her.

"Syaoran?" Meiling eyed Naoko. She knew all about the look of a girl in love and she could sense that this girl was also fond of her Syaoran. Who's this girl?

"Sit."

Everyone sweat dropped. Even Syaoran sweat dropped at his word. Okay so it was rude to say it as blunt as that. Naoko wasn't a dog for crying out loud.

'_He hasn't changed,'_ Naoko thought and was actually relieved.

"I mean you should sit down," Syaoran corrected himself feeling really stupid.

"I…"

"It's alright Naoko-chan," Tomoyo assured her.

Naoko looked at Tomoyo and saw Sakura, who was seated beside her, smiled at her as well.

"Can I call you Naoko-chan too?" Sakura asked her.

"Of course your Highness," Naoko answered at once. She heard everyone say at the castle that the Card Mistress was a sweet kind young lady. It was her first time speaking to her and she was surprised at how precise everyone at the castle was about her.

"Please have a seat, Naoko-chan."

"H-Hai," Naoko didn't know why but she felt at ease with Sakura's words. She took the seat between Mizuki and Tomoyo. She could feel everyone looking at her and it was an unpleasant feeling. She knew they didn't mean to be rude but she felt like she was really out of place.

'_Why am I here anyway?'_ Naoko asked herself. _'I'm just one of the servants…. I'm not supposed to be here.'_

"Lord Knight?" Urda looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded his head a little. He didn't bother sitting anymore. He looked at Mizuki's direction and started, "Mizuki-sensei."

"Hai?"

"I wanted to ask you about the spell you made, to seal your memories."

"And what would you like to know?" she encouraged him to go on.

"It wasn't just a simple spell to seal off your memories right? It was more complex since, if it wasn't then the Lottuse Trump Card could easily break the spell."

"We Guardians of the Ynah's had the ability to create a sealing spell that only an Ynah could break it. Even if it is a simple spell the Lottuse Trump Card would have difficulty in breaking it."

"Yes I know. At least according to the knowledge I had obtained from Naoshirou-ou."

'_Eh?'_ Naoko felt a sudden jolt inside her. She started to take interest with Mizuki and Syaoran's conversation.

It wasn't just Naoko. Everyone was listening to their conversation intently.

"But the reason why you did a more complex spell was that you knew someone could easily break it from the Lottuse's side," Syaoran went on.

Mizuki looked at him both impressed at the thought that he figured out the spell she did to herself wasn't simple, but also uncertain since she couldn't remember why she did a more complex spell.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I believe that after you left the castle with the daughters of the Ynah Rulers, something happened that made you do it," he explained.

"Daughters? I see…" Mizuki closed her eyes. She couldn't picture them yet but now she remembered that the King of Ynah also had a daughter. She opened her eyes once more and looked at Syaoran, "Well I might've done it with my own free will."

"No you didn't," he answered with a smile. "Rather… you couldn't do it, because you were attached to them so much, especially with Naoshirou-ou's daughter that you couldn't seal your memories about them."

"Very well, let's say that was the case, what could possibly happen that made me do a complex spell on myself?" Mizuki asked him further. She didn't know why but she was enjoying her talk with the King of Li.

"I'm not quite sure yet but I think you foresaw the Lottuse Trump Card going after you and the Princesses," he answered.

"So that's why I did it?" she asked.

"Not yet. Not until you were confronted by him."

Mizuki was starting to get really interested in Syaoran's proposition. "Go on," she persuaded him.

Syaoran looked at her seriously, "Is it really okay that I continue?"

"Of course," Mizuki answered.

"Are you sure? I might break the spell if I do."

"Eh?" she looked at him taken aback. How far had he thought of everything to think that he might break the spell. "You sounded confident. It's as if you knew what kind of sealing spell I did," she commented.

"I do know," he answered without taking his eyes off her.

There was a moment's pause before Mizuki spoke again, "If you're so sure then there's no reason to stop you. Even I wanted to break the seal if I can. So please continue."

Syaoran nodded his head, "Alright then."

Sakura looked at him in anticipation. He had told her he was bothered by the daughter of Naoshirou but she didn't expect him to think everything out like this. _'Syaoran-kun's really amazing,' _she thought.

"The route you were about to take were already under the Lottuse's forces when you arrived so you decided to take another route by foot. When you reached the town, it was already in chaos since the Lottuse Army was at war with the remaining forces of the Ynah's, at the border that time," Syaoran started.

Everyone was looking at him startled. The way he spoke was as if he witnessed everything with his own eyes. But could that be possible?

Naoko was even more surprised than anybody inside. In some way Syaoran's story sounded familiar. No it didn't just sounded familiar. She knew it, _'What he's telling everyone… that's from…'_

"Naoshirou-ou's daughter saw the fire and panicked thinking about her father so she ran back the path leading to the castle. You ran after her with Lady Naomi's daughter but the Lottuse Trump Card appeared and took her from you."

"If what you're saying was correct about the Ynah's at war with the Lottuse's why would the Lottuse Trump Card bother to find us? Wouldn't he be more focused at their assault at the Ynah border?" Mizuki asked.

"He didn't have to," Syaoran answered gravely.

"Why?"

"That's because by that time, Lady Naomi and Naoshirou-ou were already dead."

Silence….

"I-I see…" Mizuki spoke after a long pause, "Please continue."

"Lady Naomi's daughter might've resisted at first when the Lottuse Trump Card had taken her captive but he couldn't do anything to hurt her because he needed her ability. You were unsure what to do when he appeared so you performed the spell without thinking much through it," he continued.

Mizuki was silently listening at his every word, _'He sounded so sure… but he couldn't have witnessed that from the Book of Memory since it was only Naoshirou-ou's memory on the book. The King couldn't have known that…if that's what really happened.'_

"But because you did it without any warning, as a result, Lady Naomi's daughter had loss consciousness and as for Naoshirou-ou's daughter, she lost consciousness in a place where she could see the Giant Crape-myrtle's engulfed by the fire guardians of Ynah," Syaoran said.

Naoko stared at him, _'It's a little different but… the one he was telling them… it was one of the stories I made for the children back at the fortress… but why would he…?'_

"And Mizuki-sensei, you as the keeper was protected by the spell that's why the Lottuse Trump Card couldn't harm you. And because you were invulnerable that time, the Lottuse Trump Card decided to leave and just take Lady Naomi's daughter with him."

Sakura's eyes grew wide, "Are you saying that it was almost the same as my Protection Seal?" She remembered that when she became the keeper, only she was saved from the Lottuse's.

"Aa, if we're talking about having a keeper that is," Syaoran told her. He looked back at Mizuki and said, "The spell you did was the Memory Concealing spell, a spell in which after you seal your memories about a person, that person's memories would be sealed as well."

Touya and Tomoyo looked at him. They remembered learning that spell from their lessons at the castle.

"And to break the Memory Concealing Spell one must know what the keeper's secret code was," Touya said aloud.

Syaoran looked at him and nodded, "That's right. The keeper's code was the way to break the spell and…." He looked at Mizuki once more, "Someone must say the code in front of the person that the keeper concealed in her memories. In your case you have two individuals that you have concealed so you have two different codes for both of them."

"And you're saying you know the code?" Touya asked him.

Syaoran looked back at him and nodded, "Aa."

"You sounded really sure about everything," Mizuki commented.

"I do have my reasons."

"And that would be?" she asked him.

"If you let me say the code, it would be a lot easier to explain."

'_Syaoran-kun…'_ Sakura could see the grave look in his eyes. _'Although he didn't want to show it… he was actually troubled by some thing… but what?'_

Meiling could only watch. She didn't know what was happening but for her to see Syaoran this serious, she just couldn't say a thing.

Tomoyo wanted to read Syaoran's thoughts. But she was hesitant as well.

"Even if you say the code right now and you're right, the spell won't be broken." Mizuki reminded Syaoran.

"I asked if I could say it because the spell _will be broken_ if I do," Syaoran said firmly.

And from his words everyone realized why he was stubbornly asking Mizuki's permission.

'_Syaoran-kun's not only assuming things… just like he said, he had his reasons. He also told me he knows the daughter of the King of Ynah…. So that means…'_

Sakura, as well as Touya, Tomoyo and Meiling turned their attention at Naoko.

The Guardians, who were silently watching them from the start, closed their eyes. Finally another step towards the path that they hoped for was slowly revealing.

Naoko, who hadn't noticed everyone staring at her yet, looked at Syaoran expectantly.

Mizuki hadn't noticed it as well. She was still looking at Syaoran thoughtfully, "If you're so sure, then you can say it."

"Well then…" with that Syaoran turned his head and looked at Naoko.

"E-Eh?" Naoko was surprised when he looked at her.

Even Mizuki was lost at words when he turned to look at the girl beside her. She slowly turned her attention at Naoko as Syaoran spoke the code.

"Filia..."

Naoko's eyes turned blank as a symbol of the Ynah appeared beneath her.

A triangle shaped symbol with shields drawn adjacent to its sides also appeared beneath Mizuki. One by one, the shields shattered as another triangle ascended and overlapped the first triangle to form a six-sided star.

With that symbol, it indicated that the spell Mizuki created for Naoko had been broken.

* * *

(A/N woot lol sorry I had to stop don't worry though I'll update once again in three days or less… I'm getting excited about what'll happen next and I don't know why woot lol… 

Well got to start on the next chapter so ja! XD)


	53. Lurking Shadow

**Disclaimer: **hmm I can't upload this past days and I don't know what happened (swt)

Oh and btw… **don't worry about Skuld's comment last chapter regarding Touya and Meiling **(grins)** she was just thinking too much lol**

Anyway hope you'll enjoy the chapter XD

**Chapter 52:**

_**Lurking Shadow **_

Sakura and the others watched in disbelief as the symbols beneath Naoko and Mizuki slowly disappeared.

Once the Ynah symbol ceased to glow beneath Naoko, she fell unconscious.

"Naoko-chan!" Tomoyo and Sakura exclaimed at once.

Before Naoko fell straight to the floor, Tomoyo who was seated beside her helped her up. Sakura also hurried to her side and tried to help Tomoyo.

Mizuki on the other hand felt a great throb on her temples as the light from the symbol beneath her ceased. She placed a hand on her head and almost fell as well.

"Mizuki-sensei!"

"Mizuki-senpai!"

Sakura, Touya and Meiling all exclaimed in unison.

Touya stood up from his seat but Meiling, who was closest to Mizuki, comforted her already.

Mizuki lowered her head a little because of her headache.

"Are you alright Mizuki-senpai?" Meiling asked in concern.

Mizuki slowly lifted her head and smiled apologetically at her, "Ee… gomen nasai."

"Iie…" Meiling said and shook her head.

Touya looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't budge when everything happened. He was just looking at Naoko and Mizuki's direction with a straight face. But what alarmed Touya was the look on his eyes.

"You…" Touya started.

Syaoran jerked his head when he heard Touya spoke beside him. He turned to look at him.

"You don't seem too keen about breaking the spell," Touya commented.

Syaoran stared at him for a moment before looking back at Naoko and Mizuki. "The truth, I am not sure whether it was a good idea to break the spell," he confessed. _'But then again, the code was just a wild guess I thought of considering Naoshirou's knowledge.'_

Touya looked at Naoko and Mizuki as well. Sakura and Tomoyo still held the unconscious Naoko while Meiling helped Mizuki on her seat. "Don't think too much into it," he told Syaoran.

Syaoran looked back at him.

"Just think of it a good start for them," Touya added without looking at him.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. Touya was the last person he thought of to give him advice. _'He's overprotective when it comes to his sister but as a King and a person, he's not that bad,'_ Syaoran thought. "Aa, I guess you're right."

"Mizuki-senpai?" Meiling asked when Mizuki straightened up and looked at Syaoran.

"How…" Mizuki started.

Everyone looked back at Mizuki.

"How did you figured everything out?" she asked Syaoran.

'_So looks like I''m right,'_ Syaoran thought and without knowing why was actually uneasy by the thought. Then again, it meant he had to explain why. And the truth he was getting tired of it.

Everyone was no looking at Syaoran also eager to know the answer.

"I didn't," he answered.

"Eh?" they looked at him in confusion.

"When I realized that Yanagisawa's the daughter of Naoshirou-ou, I thought that if I applied everything I know about her and the things I attained from Naoshirou's memory I might get the answer to my doubts," he told them.

"About her?" Meiling sounded both curious and jealous. (A/N woot that almost rhymed lol)

"With just that you thought of everything?" Mizuki was amazed at his deduction skill. He didn't just break the spell, he actually realized what happened.

"Yanagisawa gave me all the information I needed," Syaoran answered.

"Gave you?" Tomoyo asked in confusion. Naoko's memory was sealed so how was she able to give Syaoran information?

"It is true that a person's memory under a Memory Concealing Spell was sealed, but they still had their memory with them and whenever they remember something, they immediately assumed that either they imagined it or simply they just thought of it. In Yanagisawa's case, back at the fortress she used to tell stories with the little ones. She often told them a story of a Princess with a tragic past. And from that I realized that even though she thought she was just narrating a made up story, it actually happened to her," he explained.

"But she could've read it somewhere," Meiling pointed.

"Honestly that thought never occurred to me. Because before I realized that her stories were actually from her past, I'm already sure that she's Naoshirou-ou's daughter. Then again, thinking about it carefully, if she ever did read it somewhere, the question would be where and how. First would be how, when only noble families buy a book because commoners usually didn't have enough education to learn and read. I'm didn't mean to be rude," Syaoran added at once looking at Mizuki.

"Not at all," she assured him. "Dozo…"

"Well second would be where, just hearing all of her stories, she always mentions a vast Giant Crape-myrtle… and we all know that it was what the Ynah was famous for," he said. "In the end, we could assume that she came from the Ynah Country. And judging from her knowledge with a lot of things and her etiquette, it was understandable that she was from a Royal Family."

Touya was impressed. He started to wonder how Iain would react if he and Syaoran had a conversation like this.

"You have showed me your skills as a King yet again," Mizuki commented with a smile. "Thank you."

Syaoran just nodded his head a little. He watched as Mizuki looked at Naoko with a gentler smile. _'Now… there's one thing left to do…'_ he thought feeling hesitant once again. _'I have to talk to Yanagisawa when she wakes up.'_

Sakura was silent. She was starting to feel a bit conscious of her own self. She glanced at Syaoran with admiration and yet with fear. _'He's always reliant on these things… a very responsible and resolute… King….'_ she thought.

* * *

Iain read the report that just arrived from the scouts he stationed at the Souma Border. It said that two fleets arrived at the Lottuse Barracks coming from the Xiuse army. 

Iain sat back on his chair and took a deep breath_. 'They haven't made any move since they build their base at the middle of the desert… but with all these fleet… it looks as if they're planning on a bigger attack. But…'_ he scanned all the pictures his scouts attached to their report.

'_Their preparations were…'_ he paused. _'A bit loose,'_ he frowned and closed his eyes.

'_What's the Lottuse Trump Card thinking?' _he wondered.

* * *

After the incident at the Sacred Hall, Naoko who was still unconscious was brought to one of the rooms at the Shrine. Mizuki asked Tomoyo if she could look after Naoko. Tomoyo agreed at once and drag a reluctant Meiling to come with her. 

Meiling protested and pointed out that Sakura should come with her, but Tomoyo told her that Sakura needed to relax for a while since she must be pretty exhausted. Meiling was about to point out that looking after a person wasn't much of a work so Sakura could relax there but Tomoyo had already dragged her out the room.

Touya on the other hand talked to Yamano and asked him to prepare the table for everyone. Yamano was dazed when he saw the three Guardians out from the Sacred Hall. He didn't ask why though and left to instruct the cooks at once.

While they waited for the food, they all went to the waiting hall. After a couple of minutes, Fujitaka, Yukito and Takka arrived to join them.

They all stood up when they entered.

"Otosan," Touya greeted.

Fujitaka, Yukito and Takka stopped when they saw the Guardians with them.

"They said that they would be helping with the ritual from now on," Touya explained.

The Guardians nodded their head in a curtsy.

"I see… that would mean a lot," Fujitaka said with a smile.

Yukito looked at Touya doubtfully. Touya just nodded his head assuring him that it's okay.

Fujitaka looked at Syaoran and Sakura and smiled, "Seems like everything went well."

"Hai," Sakura answered enthusiastically.

"They did it sooner than we thought," Mizuki told him.

Fujitaka looked at Syaoran, "Thank you your Majesty."

"I-Iie…" Syaoran started feeling really awkward. It wasn't because he was already beat up but because of someone's presence.

Sakura saw him looking uneasy and couldn't help but giggle. She couldn't believe that someone as resolute like him could still feel a little… reticent because of someone.

Sakura looked at Takka and smiled, "How are you Takka-sensei? Otosan said that you've returned with him but I didn't have the chance to see you."

Syaoran reacted at once when she spoke to Takka. He looked at them but didn't speak.

"I'm feeling alright," Takka answered her with a smile. "It looks like you've improved your skills from the last I saw you," he commented.

Sakura reddened, "But I still have a long way to go."

"But you're doing alright," Takka assured her.

"Arigato sensei."

"Well then…" he turned his head and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran stood up straight. He sweat dropped feeling ridiculous at him self. It had been a habit of him to react like this whenever someone he respected looked his way.

"It's been a while," Takka said and smiled.

'_Takka-sensei…' _Syaoran felt really warm when Takka spoke to him. He clenched his fist tightly and lowered his head in respect, "It's nice to see you again Takka-sensei."

Takka approached Syaoran and rested a hand on his head.

Syaoran halted when he felt Takka's hand.

"You don't have to do that. I know you've been through a lot… and I could see how you've grown to be a real King just by looking at you," Takka commented.

Syaoran closed his eyes. How long has it been since someone patted him like that? Only his father did that to him when he was young. For others it might seem a little awkward but to Syaoran it overwhelmed him.

"Arigato gozaimasu Takka-sensei…" Syaoran said.

Everyone was watching them with a smile. For them Syaoran and Takka looked like a father and a son.

Sakura smiled. She could see how glad Syaoran was and she felt happy for him.

Touya crossed his arms across his chest and couldn't help but smile himself. _'A gaki will be a gaki I guess…'_ he thought. He understood how Syaoran felt for he respected Takka as well.

Takka pulled back his hand as Syaoran stood up straight to look at him.

A soft knock made all of them turned their head to the door.

"Your Majesty, the dining hall is ready." An apprentice announced from the door.

They all went to the dining hall, except for the Guardians who went to the ritual hall.

Once they started to eat, Mizuki told them about what happened. Syaoran also answered questions from Fujitaka and Takka. He also told them the real secret behind the Ynah's ability and how he could cover its weakness.

Takka also agreed but he thought of talking to Syaoran about it if he had a chance.

When they were almost finished with their discussion, Meiling entered the room and told them that Naoko had awoken.

Everyone wanted to come but Fujitaka suggested that it'd be best if Mizuki and Naoko could speak alone first. Syaoran though insisted that he had to see Naoko. Sakura also wanted to come.

So the three of them went with Meiling back to where Naoko and Tomoyo were.

At one of the guest room, the four of them went inside and saw Naoko comforted by Tomoyo. It seemed like she was still dazed about what happened.

"Princess," Mizuki hurried to her side.

Naoko lifted her head a little and looked up at Mizuki. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her. "Kaho-chan…."

"Forgive me Princess I didn't mean to seal your memory like that but I…"

Naoko smiled at her and shook her head, "It's alright, I understand. Thank you for protecting me Kaho-chan."

Mizuki suppressed a smile.

"Are you feeling okay now, Naoko-chan?" Sakura asked in concern as they all went to her bedside.

Naoko looked up, "Yes, sorry if I worried you Sakura-hime."

"You don't have to be formal. We're friends now right?" Sakura beamed at her.

"Arigato," before Naoko could look back at Mizuki, Syaoran caught her eye.

Meiling had her arms around his left arm.

"Your Majesty! Why are you here?" Naoko burst without thinking. She reddened and shook her head, _'Naoko no baka, why did you blurted that out like that. You're in debted to him for breaking the spell!'_ she scolded herself.

Syaoran looked at her, "Yanagisawa."

"Eh?" Naoko looked back at him.

Meiling frowned and tightened her grip on Syaoran's arm but she was thunder stricken when he pulled away and approached Naoko.

"Syaoran—!" a hand stopped Meiling before she could protest.

Meiling turned around and saw Sakura smiling at her.

"Please Meilin-chan. Let him talk to her for a while," Sakura said.

Meiling wanted to yell at her and tell her to mind her own business but, seeing the look on Sakura's eyes somehow made her stop. She looked back at Syaoran.

"Y-Your Majesty…." Naoko started but was unsure what to say. She didn't even know how to look at Syaoran now.

Mizuki stood up and took a step back to give Syaoran room to speak with Naoko.

"Don't address me like that," Syaoran said.

"Eh?" she looked at him.

"Honestly I feel weird whenever you address me in that way," he told her.

Naoko reddened, "But I…"

"There is something I wanted to tell you about your father," Syaoran began.

Naoko felt a sudden pain in her heart. Now that she remembered everything, she felt really empty when she thought of her father. She lowered her head, "Otosan told me that he'd be coming after us with Aunt Naomi… but the truth he knew he couldn't come right?"

A depressing atmosphere has taken over the whole room.

Naoko tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't. For so many years, whenever she thought of the man in her dreams she felt happy and hopeful to be able to meet him. She even considered that man as her father.

Now that she knew he really was her father and that she could never meet him even though she wanted to, it pained her deeply.

"You did the transeo and became a part of my father's memory… can you tell me… did my father die miserably?" she asked without looking at Syaoran.

There was a pause before Syaoran answered, "He died as an honorable King."

Tears started to fall from Naoko's eyes, "I see…." She closed her eyes, "I see…."

"But as a father…" Syaoran added.

Naoko stopped short and lifted her head to look at him. He looked back at her considerately, "As a father he died only thinking of you."

Naoko stared at him as new hot tears flowed down her cheeks.

Syaoran couldn't stand seeing her cry. But he must endure until he could tell her everything. "He regretted lying to you and breaking his promise," he went on.

Mizuki lowered her head. She couldn't bear to see Naoko crying like that. But Sakura approached her and placed a comforting hand on her arm. She looked up as Sakura smiled at her compassionately.

"And he didn't really say these words but… I know that if he had a chance to speak to you, he'd definitely tell you that he was sorry," Syaoran told Naoko.

Naoko felt her chest tightened. She lowered her head and wrapped her arms around herself. Her tears seemed to flow endlessly from her eyes.

"Thank you," she said in a weak voice. "Thank you…"

Syaoran watched her lost in words. Of course he expected her to cry but the thought that he couldn't bear someone cry, especially a girl, troubled him. _'Why does it always have to be like this?'_ he pondered with a sigh.

Syaoran reached for his pocket and took out a handkerchief. "Here," he offered it to Naoko.

Naoko lifted her head a little and stopped when she saw Syaoran's handkerchief. She looked at him once again and was even more stunned to see him smile at her. She felt her heart warmed up inside. It felt like it was the first time she'd seen him smile... smiled only to her.

Naoko reached out her hands to take his handkerchief. But as soon as she touched his hands, her emotions seemed to overflow within her. "Ron-kun!" she burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face on his shirt.

Syaoran was surprised but didn't budge.

"Chotto!" Meiling started though Sakura stopped her again. She turned around and glared at Sakura.

"Why are you always—," she stopped short as she saw the look on Sakura's eyes again. _'This girl is also….'_

Sakura looked back at Syaoran and Naoko with a gentle look in her eyes, "Just this time… please let them be."

Meiling stared hard at her. It was clear to her that Sakura felt the same way as she does for Syaoran. But then again, Meiling already knew about her feelings even before Sakura realized them.

'_She likes Syaoran but why didn't she get jealous over other girls talking to him?'_ Meiling wondered. _'Why? Why does she look at them like that? Wasn't she supposed to die of anger?'_

"It's because Sakura-chan's not like that," Tomoyo spoke beside her.

'_EH!'_ Meiling almost had a heart attack. "Weren't you beside that girl just now?!"

Tomoyo smiled innocently at her, "But I'm standing right here."

Meiling sweat dropped, "Don't give me that answer."

"Anyway," Tomoyo changed the subject. "I know Sakura get jealous as well, but she's not the type to get annoyed by it. She's pretty slow that's for sure but that's because she's too kind," she told her.

Meiling fell silent. She looked back at Sakura. If it was her, she'd get jealous over anyone trying to come near Syaoran. She even got annoyed with his sisters before.

'_But this girl….'_ Meiling lowered her head. She didn't want to admit it but when she saw Sakura's eyes whenever she looked at Syaoran, she could see that she really loved him.

'_She and I were in love with Syaoran but… what makes her different from me?' _Meiling pondered as she glanced back at Syaoran. She felt a pain slowly taking over her heart. Even without Syaoran saying anything, she knew that he felt the same way for Sakura. And it pained her. _'No one could ever beat me when it comes to loving Syaoran but… why? Why?!'_

'_Meilin-chan…' _Tomoyo watched her in silence.

It took a while before Naoko settled. She slowly pulled away from Syaoran and wiped off her tears with his handkerchief. "Thank you," she said once again as she looked at him.

Syaoran just looked at her and suppressed a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Naoko looked at Tomoyo and the others. "I apologize for troubling you all but I'm grateful as well. Thank you very much," she told them.

"Not at all," Tomoyo assured her with a smile.

Sakura nodded her head as well and beamed at her, "From now on we'll be here for you, Naoko-chan."

Naoko suppressed a smile. She glanced at Mizuki who smiled back at her. There was a moments silence before Naoko spoke once again. She looked at them as she finally came to a decision.

"Please let me help with the ritual as well," she asked them.

"Eh?" they all looked at her in surprise.

Syaoran on the other hand was still. He expected her to act this way already.

"You don't have to worry about it Naoko-chan," Tomoyo started but Naoko shook her head and smiled. "Let me help, I will do everything that I can," she said.

"But…" Sakura started. She looked at Syaoran and was surprised to see how calm he was.

"If you insisted there is something that you can do to help," Syaoran told her.

Sakura stared at him in confusion. Tomoyo also stared at him but was lost in words. Meiling was also silent. She was unsure what to say anyway.

"But Princess you still have to rest and recover all your memories," Mizuki started.

But Naoko didn't budge. She looked at Syaoran and asked, "Please tell me what to do."

"First you have to master your ability," he told her.

"My ability?" she repeated.

"Are you planning to let her do the ritual?" Sakura expected that he was telling Naoko to help with the preparations. But Syaoran seemed to be referring that Naoko helped to the actual ritual.

"I can teach you how," Syaoran replied ignoring Sakura's question.

Naoko nodded her head, "I understand."

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "You can't just let her do the ritual—."

"I'm not going to let you two do it alone," Syaoran cut her off. He looked at her, "The Lottuse Trump Card could insert a great amount of power within his own spells. I know that from experience." He remembered Naoshirou's encounter with Eriol.

Everyone was silently listening to his words.

"If I absorbed the power of his spell, I have to nullify it using my Divination Circle but it'll take me a lot of time to do that alone."

"Then what you wanted Naoko-chan to...?" Sakura asked him.

"If the two of us absorbed the power of the spell, the time I needed to nullify it will be lessen. We have to lessen the power within the spell as fast as possible for you to completely dispel it, right? We can't afford to alarm the Lottuse Trump Card if we take our time with the ritual. He'll definitely do something to stop us if he realizes what we're planning," Syaoran explained.

"Yes you do have a point," Mizuki agreed.

But Sakura was still uncertain. She was against the idea in the first place. If she wasn't too keen to heal her Aunt she would never do it. Besides, she hated the fact that she'd be safe even if the Lottuse Trump Card made his move to stop them.

Sakura looked at Syaoran once more. He was still looking at her questioningly. It was as if he was waiting for her to say something.

'_It's alright…' _Sakura thought calming her self. _'Everything will be alright,'_ she repeated in her head and smiled at him. _'I trust Syaoran-kun so… I will support him no matter what he does.'_

"Okay then, let's do it," Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled back at her, "Aa."

Meiling and Naoko watched them. It was so clear to them now. The way Syaoran and Sakura looked and talked to each other.

'_They both trusted each other…'_ Naoko thought.

'_With just one look… they already had an understanding…'_ Meiling lowered her head feeling defeated. _'Syaoran….'_

Tomoyo took a deep breath. It was a bit painful for her to see them like this. She had thought of Syaoran to be a lady-killer and she could see the proof in front of her. But Tomoyo was also relieved that despite his being a lady-killer, for him, Sakura would be the only girl that he acknowledges.

* * *

The following day Syaoran started to teach Naoko how to use her abilities. She was a fast learner so Syaoran didn't have any problems. The only problem was he had to hold back his strength whenever Naoko tried using her ability. 

While Syaoran and Naoko were busy with their own practice at the castle, back at the Shrine the others were busier than before. With the Guardians assistance though, the progress was moving at a fast pace.

The days passed by like this at the Daidouji Kingdom.

Because of Syaoran and Naoko's training, Meiling could only watch them. But then again she began to hang out with Tomoyo and Sakura. She was also surprised at herself when she realized that she started to like their company. Though, her being friendly with Sakura didn't mean that she had given up her feelings for Syaoran. For Meiling, Sakura was now a friend and a rival.

A week had passed… two weeks… three weeks… a month…. Time seemed to pass by swiftly.

Everyone was starting to get agitated at the thought.

Everything was doing well but it also meant that the time had almost come for them to do the ritual and… in a worse case scenario, might even face the Lottuse Trump Card.

In Syaoran's free time, he and Touya would always discuss matters regarding the Lottuse's fleet near the Souma border with Iain. So far, the Lottuse hadn't made any moves. But it was the reason why they feared that they were planning something really sneaky.

Everybody was so occupied with their own business that even though it was Touya's birthday, they didn't bother preparing a feast. Touya also pointed that it's not the time for them to celebrate literally, since it wasn't a leap year. Sometimes having your birthday on a leap year had some advantages.

The month of March came and the tension inside the Souma and Daidouji Kingdoms roused.

Naoko had almost mastered her ability with Syaoran's help. Keroberos had also taught Sakura about dispelling spells so she was ready to do the ritual anytime.

And so the day had finally arrived….

* * *

Inside the ritual hall of the Sacred Hall at the Lottuse Country, the priests and priestesses looked at Chiharu who was seated at the middle of the room. 

Rika was sitting beside her with her eyes closed. She was still under Eriol's spell and when she opened her eyes it was visible that the life in her eyes hadn't returned yet.

Chiharu opened her eyes as the symbol of the Ynah Kingdom glowed beneath her. "It's done," she announced.

All the priests and priestesses inside smiled in delight.

"Thank you for a job well done Princess," the Head Priest said.

Chiharu closed her eyes once more. She could feel her heart aching inside. _'It's fine…'_ she told herself. _'This is for your country so its fine…'_ but the pain she felt didn't fade.

Outside the Lottuse Castle's veranda, Eriol stood and looked at the direction of the Shrine. He felt it. The preparations were completed.

Eriol smiled as Nakuru and Spinel appeared behind him.

"Prepare yourself. The time to meet them has come," he told them.

* * *

(A/N woooot it has come!!! lol 

Well I got to start with the next chap already… and uhmm… it may take me some time to finish it since there are a lot of things happening next chapter but don't worry…

I'll try to update within three days time as long as I don't have problems with uploading the document in the site that is (swt) lol)


	54. Battle of Wits

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) I just had a real busy week… I'm too tired that when I finally get to have a decent sleep, I overslept!

Anyway here's the next chap and I kind of split it into two once again so I'll post the continuation when I'm done XD

**Chapter 53:**

_**Battle of Wits  
**_

An hour had passed since Fujitaka and the others, inside the ritual hall had come out and announced that the preparation for the ritual of Queen Sonomi was completed.

Fujitaka contacted Touya, who was at the castle that time, and informed him about the good news.

Touya told everyone at the castle about the news. He also told Syaoran, Sakura and Naoko, who would be participating at the ritual itself to rest well for tomorrow, would be the decisive moment for everyone. Of course, even though everything had gone smoothly with the preparations, there was no guarantee that everything would go smoothly with the ritual.

Touya was really irritated by the thought. He had not had any visions lately and though he didn't like the idea that all his visions were adverse, he still wanted to see something.

Yukito pointed out that it might be a good sign. Touya not having a vision meant that everything would be alright. But for some reason, Yukito's point actually made Touya even more irritated.

Upon hearing the news, Sakura was unsure whether to be excited or be worried about it. She had been feeling really tensed these past few days that she couldn't get enough sleep.

Three days ago, Keroberos realizing that Sakura wasn't feeling too well, decided to give her some time to rest. But Sakura insisted on learning more about dispelling magic without the use of her Cards and told him she was fine. Well she didn't have a card that could dispel the curse within the Queen so all she could do was learn from Keroberos.

Now Sakura was more on edge that she couldn't sleep again. She stood at the middle of the veranda and gazed up at the night sky. A soft breeze brushed against her cheeks and because of her tensed feeling, it sent a chilly sensation down her spine.

"Sakura, you really should take a rest." A voice spoke behind her.

"N-Nani!" Sakura gasped turning around. She sighed after seeing a bewildered Keroberos floating in midair. "Oh it's just you," she said.

Keroberos raised an eyebrow, and stared at her. "And what does that mean," he demanded.

Sakura smiled apologetically at him, "Gomen gomen."

"At least try to lie down in bed. You might fall asleep if you do," he told her in concern.

"I think I'll stay here for a while," she replied. "Even though the wind gives me the chills, somehow looking at the stars calm me down," she said looking back at the sky.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Keroberos watched her. He sighed seeing the contented look on her face and said, "Fine then just for a while okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled and nodded, "Hai."

Keroberos looked at her for a moment before making his way inside. He glanced back at her one more time and said, "Don't stay up too long."

Sakura nodded once again, "Un. Oyasumi nasai Kero-chan."

Keroberos suppressed a smile, "Oyasumi."

She watched him in silence as he cautiously left the room. She closed her eyes once more and turned towards the veranda. The night breeze was pretty cold but now it calmed her nerves rather than make her even more nervous.

'_Tomorrow's the big day huh…?'_ she could hear the trees from the garden blowing gently with the wind. If she had her eyes opened she might've imagined scary things swaying about the tree's branches. But with her eyes shut, the blowing of the leaves seemed serene to her. _'It's alright,'_ she told herself. _'Everything will be okay.'_

Just then a soft warm fabric fell on her shoulder. Well it felt like it fell to her.

"Hoe?" she turned around and saw Syaoran standing behind her. "Syaoran-kun nande koko ni—eh?" she looked at the sweater he placed around her shoulder and reddened.

"You shouldn't stay out here at this time. You might catch a cold," he told her.

Sakura frowned at him. It could've been sweet if he didn't say that with a straight face, "Mou, you could've said that a little more passionately you know—." She immediately clasped her hand as her face slowly turned bright red, "I-Iya! I-I didn't mean it like that…I—."

'_What was I thinking?! Passionately? I meant nicely not passionately!'_ her mind screamed.

"Pretend you didn't hear me!" she burst.

Syaoran sweat dropped, "I already heard you."

Sakura reddened some more, "That's why I told you to pretend!"

"If you didn't make a fuss about it I might've pretended not to hear in the first place," he pointed out.

"T-That's…." she couldn't bear the humiliation. If it could be possible, she'd wish to disappear into the air.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head, "You really should stop worrying too much."

Sakura frowned at him again, "Well sorry if I always worry—eh?" she stopped short when she saw him smile at her.

"Then again, it's more disturbing if you didn't worry too much."

Sakura blushed as she looked away at once, fearing that Syaoran might see her glowing face. "N-Nani yo… you made it sound like I'm a worrywart…."

He just smiled and leaned on the banister. He looked up at the night sky before closing his eyes. He had been very busy teaching Naoko that he felt like he hadn't seen Sakura for a while. Let alone stay at the veranda of the castle to gaze up at the sky.

Sakura glimpsed at him. He suddenly became silent that she thought he might be feeling nervous like she was about the ritual. But what greeted her was the serene look on his face.

'_Syaoran-kun…'_ she couldn't help but blush at the sight. It was true that she could see Syaoran teaching Naoko by the castle's training ground but, he was too occupied in what he was doing that she hadn't had the chance to talk to him.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked up at the sky as well. The cold wind suddenly became sweet and tranquil as it brushed against her skin.

"Tomorrow's finally the day," she started.

Syaoran opened his eyes and gazed up at the stars. "Aa," he agreed. "A decisive day as your brother put it."

She looked at him and smiled, "Let's do our best with the ritual."

He looked at her as well. He could sense her fear for tomorrow's event although she was trying to put up a cheerful face. He smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah."

Sakura beamed at him. His smile somehow assured her that nothing would go wrong. And if ever something happened he'd be there for her.

Syaoran stared at her for a moment. He had been thinking about the talk he had with Tomoyo. Although he still couldn't grasp the answer to his own doubts with his feelings for Sakura, he knew he had to tell her something.

"Sakura," he started and was amazed at how calm his voice came even with his heart starting to beat furiously.

"Nani?" she asked him with a smile.

He could feel his cheeks burn but he didn't try to avoid her gaze. "Jitsu wa… o-ore…" for some reason, his throat suddenly turned dry. He sounded really suspicious and that was the least he wanted Sakura to notice. Talk about bad timing.

"Hai?" Sakura ushered him to continue.

He sweat dropped. She was still smiling at him and it made him feel worse. It's no fair for her to be born with such warm smile. Not to mention her eyes were the shade of green that he liked.

"I-Iie… Never mind—," Syaoran wanted to hit himself for having cold feet. Now he sounded even more suspicious.

Sakura pouted and it made him reddened some more. She didn't have to look cute all the time right? Her beauty was almost like a sin.

"You're doing it again. Starting something then taking it back before you could say anything," she pointed.

He looked away in an instant, "I forgot what to say. It's getting late. We better go back inside," he changed the subject.

"Mou… zurui yo Syaoran-kun," she protested.

Syaoran started to make his way inside the castle.

And here Sakura thought he'd be telling her something to boost her confidence for tomorrow or anything of the sort, _'Syaoran-kun no baka.'_

Syaoran stopped in his tracks. "Sakura," he said without looking back at her.

'_Hoe?'_ Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Doushita no?" she asked.

"I will tell you everything eventually so will you wait for a little longer?" he stammered at his words.

For a moment Sakura just stared at Syaoran. She was still confused at his sudden statement but seeing how nervous he was, she decided not to inquire further. Besides she had to admit that the way he said it overwhelmed her in some way.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura nodded her head and smiled, "Hai, wakatta."

Syaoran turned to look at her once more. Seeing her smile like that finally relaxed his nerves. He smiled back at her, "Arigato."

"Yosh!" she beamed at him. "Let's get some sleep shall we?"

"Aa," Syaoran agreed with a smile.

* * *

Chiharu looked outside the window of the castle's living room. The sun could be seen already high above the clouds. She sighed and closed her eyes. She could feel her heart thumping nervously inside her chest. 

"Chiharu-chan?" Yamazaki spoke from behind her.

Chiharu turned around to look at him. She suppressed a smile and asked, "Are you leaving now?" seeing the soldiers waiting for Yamazaki by the door.

He lowered his gaze and took a deep breath solemnly. "Hai," he answered and looked back at her. "Please take your time to rest," he added.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Don't worry about me."

But Yamazaki couldn't help feeling more worried. Ever since Chiharu returned from the Shrine early that morning, she hadn't gone to bed. Well he sympathized with her though.

Everything happened really fast that even he was alarmed when Eriol suddenly ordered him and Macmillan that they would be leaving.

"Aren't you going to see Eriol-kun before we head out?" he asked her.

Chiharu shook her head and looked out the window once more. "It's alright," she told him. "I… I fear that if I see him now I might not be able to forgive myself."

"Eh?"

Chiharu lowered her head somberly, "I'm still unsure why but… I feel like I have done something really terrible."

"Chiharu-chan…."

"I know that the ritual we did was prepared to break the seal within the Card Mistress…" she said. "And yet… despite the fact that she hadn't done anything to harm us I agreed to what Eriol-kun wished for."

Yamazaki lowered his head. He knew that Chiharu was bothered about something. He also suspected that it was because she kind of befriended the Card Mistress and the Princess of Daidouji from last time. _'There's the Prince of Li as well…'_ he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Chiharu once again, "Don't worry. I'll stop Eriol myself if things turn nasty."

Chiharu looked at him, "Yamazaki-kun…"

He smiled at her, "I might not be able to match up against Eriol's skills but I'll do everything that I can to prevent further damage."

Chiharu stared at him for a moment. She knew that Yamazaki was worried about her and it somehow touched her deeply. "Arigato," she said and smiled.

Yamazaki felt relieved seeing her smile. It wasn't the same 'don't worry about me' smile but the 'old Chiharu he knew' smile.

* * *

Early in the morning at the Daidouji castle, Touya received a call from Iain. 

Syaoran who was also up early went to the meeting hall to meet up with them. He and Touya sat around the table looking at the communicator at the center where Iain's figure was shown through a communicator.

"I apologize for calling at such crucial time," Iain said thinking about the ritual. "But there is something odd with the Lottuse's activities since last night."

"Since last night?" Touya repeated.

Syaoran leaned on his chair with a thoughtful look on his face, _'That doesn't sound good.'_

Iain nodded at Touya, "They had not shown any sign of an assault this past three months but now, they seemed to be preparing for it."

"Could it be that they suspected something?" Touya pondered. "But no… it can't be. How could they?"

"What bothers me is the fact that they acted out of the ordinary after the preparations for the ritual had been completed," Iain said. "I fear that they might be planning something to disrupt the ritual."

"That might've been a coincidence," Syaoran said.

"What?" Iain looked at him aghast. "At a time like this how could you even suggest something as trivial as _coincidence_? The Lottuse Trump Card must've felt something… I don't really understand this kind of things since I never had any experience about it. But you should know more about it."

"I didn't suggest it out of whim," Syaoran clarified. "It's possible that the Lottuse Trump Card might've seen something about what we're planning in a vision, but he wouldn't be careless to let us see through his plans. I just thought they're planning something other than attack us because of that."

"Then are you suggesting that this might be part of his strategy to agitate us?" Iain inquired.

"There's that possibility. Like I said, it might be a coincidence," Syaoran said.

"For the past few months I've been studying the Lottuse's activities. Their sudden preparations were something that we cannot sight as part of their strategy," Iain started once again.

"In my calculations the amount of armaments they placed on one tank could at least take down one-fourth of our frontal defense," Iain added. "And I haven't even included the number of soldiers they were planning to dispatch."

Syaoran remained calmed as he leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table, looking at Iain, "Let's say that they're really planning an attack. While it's true that they may have an idea about what we were doing, don't you think that the reason behind their sudden activities was because that's what they wanted us to believe and focus our defenses on our border?"

Touya smirked. The truth he wanted to speak his own thoughts but seeing an Iain-Syaoran talk like this was more amusing. (A/N LOL)

"It's also possible that they thought we wouldn't fall for that and wouldn't prepare any countermeasures but in the end they really planned to attack us," Iain pointed.

Touya could see how both of them were trying to test each other.

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't prepare for their attack. Of course we shouldn't let our guard down. But you're forgetting something really important here King Iain," Syaoran said.

Touya noticed the seriousness in his voice.

"And that is Sakura's Protection Seal."

The mention of Sakura's name made Iain looked at Syaoran loathingly. _'How can he speak of Princess Sakura's name as casual as he did just now?'_

"I do remember that. I also remember that the seal serves as a charm to protect us from any assault the Lottuse impose on us, but it looks to me that you're the one forgetting something," Iain replied. "They have the Lottuse Trump Card on their side."

"And having the Lottuse Trump Card would mean that they wouldn't try and attack us because he knew that attacking us would be pointless with the seal's effect," Syaoran argued.

"I expected that you'd be more experienced with the Lottuse Trump Card's capability since you fought with him personally but it seems you're underestimating the things he can do," Iain started trying to keep his cool.

"With the Lottuse's activity, it's clear that they're planning an attack and they're confident because the Lottuse Trump Card will surely…." Iain's voice trailed off. He stared at Syaoran stunned after realizing something.

Touya also halted. "M-Masaka…!" he turned to look at Syaoran as well. "Then the most important thing that we should consider within the Lottuse's activities wasn't their frontal attack or disrupting the ritual but rather…."

"That's right…. Looks like they're also done with their own preparations against the protection seal," Syaoran concurred. "The Lottuse Trump Card plans on breaking the seal today."

* * *

Half an hour had passed since Iain talked to Touya and Syaoran. The truth he despised the fact that Syaoran had seen through the Lottuse activities' deeper than he had. But he's not the type of person who would hold a grudge because of that. 

Now that he thought of it, he was actually impressed with Syaoran's logical thinking.

Iain sat back on his chair and rested his chin on his left hand. He looked outside the window of the throne room, deep in thought.

One soldier entered the room and kneeled in front of him.

"Your Majesty."

"Speak," Iain said without looking at him.

"All the fleets you had requested had been dispatched."

From the talk Iain had with Touya and Syaoran, he decided to maintain their frontal defenses to avoid suspicion from the Lottuse's side. Touya also told him that he would dispatch two fleets from the Daidouji Forces for back-up if something happened. Syaoran also agreed saying that it's best to let the Lottuse's think they're surprised by their sudden actions.

"Very well, prepare my carriage." Iain looked at the soldier and stood up.

"At once your Majesty," with that the soldier left the throne room.

Iain remembered Syaoran telling him that it'll be best if he show himself to the Lottuse's Army.

_If they saw you there, they'd think that we're serious in defending our border against them. We won't only avoid suspicion but they'd never suspect us to know something…._

'…_is what he said,'_ Iain thought remembering Syaoran's words. He had thought of the same thing even without Syaoran telling him to. But the fact that Syaoran thought of the same thing as he, made him feel uncomfortable.

Not only that. Syaoran didn't only step on his pride of being called a genius, but also with Sakura's affection. Iain was not insensitive to fail noticing that Syaoran had something for her as well.

'_An ally yet a rival had appear…huh?'_ he thought and started his way out the throne room.

* * *

It's been three hours since Eriol, Yamazaki and Macmillan arrived at the Lottuse Barracks. They were inside the reserved tent at the base and Eriol just finished telling them about his plans. 

Yamazaki looked at the clock on the left corner of the table. It was already past nine o'clock in the morning, in Souma time. _'Then it means it's almost midnight back at the Lottuse…. I hope Chiharu-chan's resting well,'_ he thought.

"But Eriol-sama, don't you think it's unsafe to assume that they wouldn't suspect a thing?" Macmillan asked.

Yamazaki looked back at them. After hearing Eriol's plan, he also thought that it's too dangerous to underestimate the King of Souma's thinking since he was known as a genius. Well there's also Syaoran whom Yamazaki considered to be a real unpredictable guy. The King of Daidouji couldn't be underestimated either for he was the one who planned the surprised attack at the Lottuse last time.

"I also agree. We must not underestimate them," Yamazaki added.

"Anzuru na…. When I said that they wouldn't suspect a thing, it's because I believed in their abilities to see through my plan and not because I underestimated them," Eriol told them.

"Eh?" Yamazaki and Macmillan exchanged bewildered look.

Eriol just looked at them meaningfully and smiled. "Well then, shall we go?" he asked as he started his way out the tent.

* * *

Touya and Yukito had already left to go to the Souma border while Syaoran and the rest went to the Shrine. 

When they arrived at the shrine, Syaoran, Sakura and Naoko entered the ritual hall with the Guardians. Fujitaka and the others were gathered outside the hall waiting for the Guardians to come out.

Fujitaka could see the tension building up in everyone. He looked at Takka who was looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Takka looked at him and shook his head, "It's nothing. I just felt something… never mind."

Mizuki looked at him, "So you felt it too?"

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at her.

"Felt what Mizuki-senpai?" Meiling started but was interrupted by Tomoyo's gasp.

"No! Does that mean Li-kun was right?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Eh?" they all looked at Tomoyo.

Meiling frowned at her, "What are you talking about?"

Tomoyo looked at her, "I'm sorry… I didn't…" she looked back at Mizuki who was looking somberly at her.

"What Tomoyo-hime read in my mind was correct," she told everyone.

"He's really coming."

Fujitaka stared at her stunned. He wasn't stunned because he didn't understand what she just said. On the contrary, he knew perfectly well who and what she meant. _'The Lottuse Trump card is coming….'  
_

* * *

Inside the ritual hall of the Daidouji Shrine, at the center, a bed was placed where Sonomi was lying. 

Sakura stood at the north side of the bed while Naoko and Syaoran stood on each side facing each other. The three of them were looking at the guardians who were standing by the door.

"We shall seal the room from the outside and protect you while you perform the ritual," Verdandi told them.

"If something comes up, we will do our best to hold them back," Skuld assured them.

"Arigato," Sakura replied.

"We shall leave the rest to the three of you," Urda said.

Sakura and Naoko nodded.

"Good Luck," the guardians said at once before closing the door.

The whole room was engulfed by darkness when the door closed.

Syaoran held his right hand in front of him holding his orb. It emitted a green soft light and transformed into a sword.

"Let's begin," he said as he pierced his sword on the floor in front of him. And as he did the Li symbol appeared underneath him.

"Hai," Sakura and Naoko answered in unison.

Naoko closed her eyes and lifted both of her hands, palm facing downward, above Sonomi's figure. The Ynah symbol glowed beneath her.

Sakura also closed her eyes as she reached out for her pendant and her symbol appeared on the floor.

The three symbols both of them produced looked like three rings intertwined in one point.

Soon, the symbol that Fujitaka and the others had created and given enough energy from the preparations, glowed around them.

Now the three rings as their symbols were drawn inside a triangular symbol with a lot of ancient writings and signs inside it.

One by one, the torches around the hall lit up as the energy the three of them released increase.

* * *

Eriol turned his head and looked up. It may be faint because of the barrier from the protection seal around the border but he was sure he felt energy. He smiled to himself. 

'_For me to feel it despite the barrier means that that energy came from a powerful source. It seems like they were doing something,'_ Eriol thought. _'This could be interesting.'_

"I'm ready Eriol-kun," Yamazaki spoke from behind him.

"Then shall we proceed," Eriol replied turning to look at him.

Yamazaki looked at him seriously, "Are you sure about this?"

Eriol smiled at him, "I believed in you."

"But if they suspected something…."

"They already anticipated this. The one who could read deeper in this battle was the one who'll succeed," Eriol reminded him.

"Still…" Yamazaki lowered his head. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he could sense. It wasn't just about their plan but also, he didn't want to break his word with Chiharu. If he did as Eriol told him, he was sure that something terrible would happen.

He looked back at Eriol when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're free to bring us back if you're hesitant," Eriol told him.

"Eh?"

Eriol smiled at him, "As I said I believed in you."

Yamazaki stared at him for a moment before he nodded his head. "Okay," he answered.

Eriol nodded and lowered his hand. When he did, Nakuru and Spinel appeared behind him. It was noticeable that Nakuru's appearance changed.

Her wings were now visible and it looked the same as Spinel, a butterfly-like wings. The only difference was that Spinel's wings were black and blue while hers were black and pink. She was also dressed in a long black dress with pink pointed collar. Her hair was of dark reddish brown as well as her eyes.

Yamazaki stared in bewilderment. Even the soldiers around them were awed.

It was the first time they saw Eriol's guardians and they could sense an immense aura about them.

"I entrust you the rest," he told Yamazaki.

"Hai," Yamazaki answered. With his sword on his right hand, he held it in front of him and supported the other end with his left hand. He closed his eyes as a symbol of two triangles, one right side up and one inverted on top of it, appeared beneath him. A snake slowly came out at the middle of the symbol and encircled it forming a spiral figure around.

The ground where Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel stood glowed and a pentagram symbol with a snake at the center appeared.

"Here I go," Yamazaki said and opened his eyes.

Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel closed their eyes. A black vortex slowly engulfed them that made everyone gasped.

"Eriol-sama!" they exclaimed.

"It's alright. Calm down everyone," Macmillan told them looking at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki was staring at the black vortex in front of him still without moving an inch. The amount of energy he was transferring to the black vortex was impressive for he balanced it perfectly to the energy from his own circle.

'_What great concentration,'_ Macmillan thought. _'I have never seen Yamazaki-dono show his skills.' _He looked at the symbol beneath Yamazaki.

'_So this is the Great Serpent Ritual, wherein you link the soul of a person inside the vortex to a specific destination,' _he looked at the direction of the Souma border.

'_Eriol-sama couldn't enter the barrier from the Protection Seal but with this his soul can pass through and go inside but the disadvantages of using this ritual were…' _he looked back at Yamazaki. _'It'll put a lot of strain to the person who controls the ritual. And the powers of the person inside the vortex were decreased in half.'_

Macmillan lowered his head. _'Eriol-sama had planned this since the time the Protection Seal was created. That's why he told Yamazaki-dono never to use his power because the Great Serpent Ritual needed a great amount of energy.'_ He looked at Yamazaki once again, _'Eriol-sama wanted Yamazaki-dono to save his energy for this ritual….'_

"General Macmillan," Yamazaki called without turning his head.

"Yes your Highness," Macmillan answered and kneeled down.

"You can now tell the Priests to start with the illusion," Yamazaki told him.

"I understand," Macmillan said and left at once.

Yamazaki stared hard at the vortex and took a deep breath.

_You're free to bring us back if you're hesitant…_

He remembered Eriol's words and closed his eyes, _'I will do so, but not because I am hesitant but if you overdo things Eriol.'  
_

* * *

The Guardians sat side by side at the ritual hall's entrance. Their eyes were closed as a barrier surrounded the whole ritual hall. 

Fujitaka, Mizuki and Takka also sat across the three guardians and were meditating. They were helping them maintain the barrier.

Tomoyo and Meiling on the other hand could only watch. They wanted to help but they didn't have that kind of power to do so. In Meiling's case, she didn't have any spiritual powers to begin with.

Tomoyo lowered her head. Remembering Mizuki's thoughts made her anxious. Part of her feared that something terrible might happened to her mother and of course to everyone else especially Sakura, if the Lottuse Trump Card really arrived. But there's also a part of her, and she hated herself for feeling it, that wanted to see him one more time.

'_I cannot let such things overcome my senses…. I am a Princess of Daidouji and he is our enemy…'_ she told her self so many times. Still her heart longed to see him.

She could remember the way he smiled at her. She knew that his smile's were not genuine but still his eyes somewhat showed a little genuineness behind it. _'He acted high and mighty and always gets on my nerves but still… he could be a real gentleman…'_ she thought shaking her head. _'No stop it… stop thinking about him!' _she scolded herself.

But no matter what she told herself, in her mind the Lottuse Trump Card haunted her thoughts. His eyes, the way he looked at her, his smiles, his ways… everything about him and…

'_His voice….'_ She thought remembering his voice.

"What do we have here?"

'_Yes his voice sounded like—,'_ "N-Nani!"

Everyone looked up and saw three shadows floating in midair. Slowly the shadows became clear and Eriol looked at them with a smile with his guardians standing at his back.

"Eriol!" Mizuki gasped.

Eriol smiled at Mizuki, "Hisashi buri dana, Kaho."

Everyone looked at him aghast. Even the guardians had stood up and looked at him horrified. They expected him to come, but not as far as to appear at the Shrine.

'_Such evil aura…'_ Verdandi thought.

"Everyone's gathered in one place," Eriol commented. "That's a relief… it saved us time to look for everyone…" he added and smiled malevolently.

Tomoyo's mind had gone blank as she stared at him. She could feel it as clear as she could see him now.

'_This is… his aura had such murderous intent….'_ Tomoyo thought in fear.

* * *

(A/N okay like I said I split this chap into two so when I'm done I'll update again XD don't worry 

**Translations:**

**Nande koko ni?** 'why are you here?' (I know you already know this one but just in case lol)  
**Jitsu wa… o-ore…** 'the truth… I…' ('ore' here is only used by men who considered themselves.. err manly lol)  
**Mou… zurui yo** 'geez… you're so unfair'  
**Wakatta** 'I understand'  
**Masaka** 'don't tell me' or 'are you telling me' or 'no way' (but I used it as don't tell me)  
**Anzuru na** can be translated as 'calm down' or 'have a peace of mind' or 'don't worry' but I think it literally means 'rest/calm your mind' (eh?)  
**Hisashi buri dana** 'it's been a long time' (yeah I know a lot of you know this already especially all those who watches Naruto since this line was said in that anime a lot of times))


	55. Great Protector

**Disclaimer: **(grins) I'm in a good mood today lol… because tomorrow's my special day ehehehe…. But then again… (OMG) I've gain another year in my life!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! (sinks) lol

**And so here's my first treat for all XD**

**Chapter 54:**

_**Great Protector**_

Macmillan held the binoculars in his eyes and looked at the Souma Border. He could see the King of Souma standing at the gallery of the Souma's wall.

'_Just as Eriol-sama predicted,'_ he thought and put down the binoculars.

One of the Lottuse's priests stood behind Macmillan and kneeled down. "The preparations were completed General Macmillan," he said.

Macmillan nodded his head without turning, "Commence with the plan."

"As you wish," the priest replied and disappeared.

Macmillan looked at the Souma Border once again. _'Now then, lets see how far you've read our plans,' _he thought looking back at Iain through his binoculars.

* * *

The soldier standing beside Iain at the gallery lowered his binoculars and looked at Iain. 

"It's just as you have told us my King, aside from a Lottuse Official there's no sign of the Lottuse Trump Card," the soldier reported.

Iain sat down on his chair. He leaned his back and rested his left arm on the armchair. From where he sat, he could see the Lottuse Army a few kilometers away from their border. He rested his chin on his left hand, _'The King of Li said that at first he may appear to be nowhere in sight and lead us off track. Then he will appear to agitate us then attack…'_

"Tell everyone to standby. When you caught sight of the Lottuse Trump Card report to me at once," Iain ordered the soldier.

"Yes my King," the soldier answered and left at once.

_Once the Lottuse Trump Card appears, the Lottuse Army will attack. Don't be fooled though, it might be an illusion. I suggest the High Priest Tsukishiro-san to confirm that for us…. Even so, the attack may be real or may be an illusion as well so prepare for it until Tsukishiro-san confirmed whether it is or not…._

Iain remembered Syaoran's words. _'I can't believe I'm actually doing what he told us… had he really read through the Lottuse Trump Card's plan when no one had ever done it before?'_ he wondered.

* * *

Naoko focused her mind only in absorbing the energy within the curse the Lottuse Trump Card had placed upon the Queen of Daidouji. She could feel an immense amount of energy around Sonomi and when she absorbed it in her body, she felt like she was being pierced by a thousand unseen needles. 

It was excruciatingly painful but the moment she felt the pain, it immediately vanished in a split second.

'_It was because Li-kun nullifies the energy I absorbed and Sakura-chan heals the pain,'_ she thought.

For the past few months, she got accustomed to calling Syaoran, Li-kun. She picked the habit from Tomoyo, and as for Sakura, she got used to addressing her with a chan because Sakura always insisted on it.

_Calling me Sakura-san sure felt like were friends but don't you think it's cuter and friendlier if you called me Sakura-chan?_

Naoko remembered Sakura's words with a smile.

* * *

'_How…?'_ Tomoyo's mind pondered staring at Eriol. She didn't know what to think anymore. She feared him as much as she wanted to see him. 

'_Hmm…?'_ Eriol caught sight of Tomoyo. She was standing just beside Mizuki and was also looking back at him. He could see the fear in her eyes and for some reasons that he didn't want to admit, he was upset from the way she looked at him.

"Ahh-aa..." Nakuru sighed behind Eriol. "And here I thought I'd finally meet the Mistress' Guardians."

Everyone standing in front of the ritual hall's entrance was looking at them warily. Even Takka was prepared to make his move if Eriol did something.

"It doesn't matter our goal is behind that door," Spinel said. "Am I right Eriol-sama?"

"Aa," Eriol answered distractedly.

'_Goal?'_ Fujitaka pondered staring at Eriol. The he remembered what Syaoran told them earlier, _'N-No! So they're really here to break Sakura's protection seal!'_

"Oh well, I guess I'll settle with your lot for a bit," Nakuru said and flew higher.

Takka and the Guardians braced themselves for her assault.

"Humph," Spinel smirked and flew higher as well.

A ruby appeared in front of Nakuru as she looked at Spinel, "Nee nee Suppi-chan, wanna play a game?"

"Don't call me Suppi," he said without looking at her.

"You don't have to be shy Suppi-chan it'll be fun! Let's play the game called… _'Who gets to kill the most'_," she said smiling menacingly as she started firing ruby shards at Fujitaka and the others' direction.

* * *

The result Syaoran was expecting from Naoko's help was surprisingly better than he imagined. _'In this pace, we might finish the ritual earlier…'_ he thought. Then he remembered his talk with Touya and Iain early that morning. They had related their conversation to the rest at the Shrine and were prepared for the worse. But still he couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt. 

'_Ochitsuke…'_ Syaoran told his self. _'First I have to focus on the Queen's ritual,'_ he reminded his self. He took a deep a breath and tried to shake the uneasiness he was feeling.

Even with her eyes closed, Sakura could sense Syaoran's anxiety. Well she did heard him took a rather shaky breath in her opinion, just now. The truth she had an idea to what might be troubling him. Everyone was troubled by it after all.

'_The Thief Card…'_ she thought tightening her grip on her pendant. _'Daijoubu…'_ she thought remembering everyone outside who were waiting for them. _'We'll get through this together with everyone else,' _she thought. _'So… there's nothing to worry abo—.'_

An explosion occurred outside and broke Sakura's thoughts.

"Nani?!"

The three of them exclaimed as they opened their eyes and turned to look at the ritual hall's door.

* * *

Touya and Yukito were inside the reserved compartment for the King at one of the battle vehicles of Daidouji. They were almost at the Souma country and Yukito was looking really pale. 

"What's wrong Yuki?" Touya asked him in concern.

Yukito shook his head without facing him. "It's nothing… I'm just a little tired I guess," he answered weakly.

Touya studied him carefully. "If your not feeling too well you should have said something," he told him.

Yukito looked at him and smile, "Don't worry about me. Besides, at a time like this you're not really thinking that I should stay back at the palace and just rest right?"

"You got a point but still…"

"If you're worried about the task the King of Li had asked me, don't worry. I'll be alright," Yukito assured him. "Figuring whether we are under an illusion is not a tough undertaking."

"Okay but if you feel you can't do it just tell me. Iain and I will think of some other way," Touya told him.

Yukito smiled and nodded his head, "Hai."

Even so, Touya was eyeing him thoughtfully. He felt like there's something more to Yukito's pale figure than feeling unwell.

* * *

"Interesting," Eriol commented looking at the smoke from Nakuru's assault. 

Slowly the smoke diminished and revealed Takka standing at the center with his right hand in front of him. The guardians who were standing at the entrance of the ritual hall a while ago were now beside him with their hands held up in front of them as well. Behind them, Mizuki held both Meiling and Tomoyo as if to shield them from something while Fujitaka stood in front of them.

It was as if they all combined their powers to create a barrier around them.

"Heh… not bad," Nakuru commented.

Takka and the guardians looked back at Nakuru and Spinel with a serious face.

Tomoyo lifted her head and looked back at Eriol. _'Why… why does it have to be like this?' _she thought to herself feeling awfully frail. She could see him looking back at her and it pained her seeing the coldness in his eyes.

"Don't slack off," Spinel said to Nakuru and breathed out a black flame towards Takka and the Guardian's direction.

"Minna!" Tomoyo exclaimed in fear.

But Takka and the guardians remained calm.

The guardians maintained the barrier as Takka held his hand at the direction of Spinel's flame. "Reverto!" he shouted. An unseen force encircled Spinel's flame and before it could reach them, the flame disappeared.

"Nani?" Spinel exclaimed in disbelief.

He was not the only one. Everyone behind Takka was also looking at him lost for words. Of course it was the first time that Takka showed them his skills. Even Fujitaka who was a very close friend of his was amazed.

Eriol on the other hand was just looking at Takka carefully.

"Look who's slacking off now!" Nakuru yelled and charged at Takka's direction once again. Another ruby appeared in front of her and held it on each hand. Bigger ruby shards appeared in front of her and fired it more rapidly at Takka's direction. _'Let's see if you could dodge my—what the!'_

"Vieo!"

All of her shards suddenly fell to the ground as if they were being pulled by an unseen force.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura looked at Syaoran questioningly. 

Naoko was also looking at him waiting for him to tell them something.

For some time now, they could hear faint noises outside but because of the barrier the Guardians had placed around the hall they couldn't sense what was making those sounds.

Nevertheless, Syaoran already had an idea and he didn't like it at all.

_We shall seal the room from the outside and protect you while you perform the ritual…. If something comes up, we will do our best to hold them back…. We shall leave the rest to the three of you…._

He remembered what the Guardians told him and turned his attention back at the ritual and closed his eyes. He also remembered Takka helping outside with Mizuki and Fujitaka.

"Everyone outside was doing their part…" Syaoran started. "So let's do ours and finish the ritual," he told them.

"But…" Naoko started but wasn't sure how to argue.

Sakura on the other hand lowered her head. She was worried about what was happening outside but Syaoran was also right. _'Believe in everyone… do our part… it's alright… its going to be alright,' _she repeated in thoughts. _'Takka-sensei was there too so… it's alright.'_

"Right, let's do this," Sakura agreed and closed her eyes as well.

Naoko looked at both of them. She wasn't used to this kind of situations happening between the royalties and she admired at how composed Syaoran and Sakura acted despite it all.

'_I have to be strong,' _she told herself. _'And believe in them…'_

Naoko took a deep breath and nodded her head. "You're right. Let's finish the ritual," she agreed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Nakuru and Spinel stared at Takka both in disbelief and annoyance. 

'_This is impossible,'_ Nakuru thought infuriated.

"I never expected someone possessing such high level skills hiding amongst your lot," Eriol spoke at last as he landed on his feet on the ground. He was still looking at Takka with such curiosity in his eyes.

"Eriol-sama?" Nakuru and Spinel looked at him.

"Then again, the protection seal wouldn't be completed with the previous Card Mistress' powers alone. I guess you helped her with the ritual that's why I never had a chance to meet you in person when I visited last time," Eriol added with a smile.

Takka smiled at him as well, "Aa you're right. Honestly I've wanted to meet you ever since the day you left such great predicament within the Three Great Nations eight years ago."

'_Eh?'_ Tomoyo looked at Takka confounded. It was the first time she had seen him looking really enraged even with his calm attitude.

"Ahh… so it has been eight years already?" Eriol asked innocently.

Nakuru smirked looking down at Eriol, "That's unfair of you to forget about that Eriol-sama. After all you did kill the King of Li that time."

"Suman suman," Eriol apologized with a gentle laugh. He looked at Takka who was now glaring at him, "I didn't mean to forget. It's just that… killing King Ryuren that time was so easy that I felt humiliated so I tried not to remember that incident."

Meiling clenched her fist tightly and glared at him, "How dare you speak ill of my uncle!"

"Meiling-chan!" Mizuki stopped at her at once when she tried to go past the barrier the guardians created.

Everyone else was angered by Eriol's comment but all they could was glare at him. Even Tomoyo felt her hatred for his horrid ways increasing within her.

"Protect the ritual hall at all cost," Takka told the guardians without looking at them.

They nodded their heads obediently and answered, "Understood."

Mizuki looked at Takka aghast, "Takka-sensei you're not really planning to fight—eh?" she stopped when Fujitaka held a hand to hush her. "Fujitaka-sensei?"

Meiling and Tomoyo also looked at Fujitaka questioningly.

"It's no use," he told them without turning. "Takka… has made up his mind."

'_Takka-sensei…'_ Tomoyo looked back at Takka.

Mizuki and Meiling also looked back at him and watched as he stepped out of the barrier.

Nakuru and Spinel flew down and stood beside Eriol.

"Heh," Nakuru smirked looking at Takka as he came closer.

"Eriol-sama, please let me use my full power to—."

"No," Eriol interrupted Spinel firmly.

Spinel looked at him, "But…." He stopped when he saw the thrill in Eriol's eyes, "Eriol-sama?"

"It's not necessary to use your full force in here," Eriol told him.

Nakuru also saw the look on Eriol's eyes and smiled, "You seemed to have taken interest in him huh?"

Eriol smiled innocently. "Not really," he replied. "I was just wondering how come I haven't realized it sooner," he added.

"Eh?" Nakuru and Spinel looked at him in confusion.

Fujitaka and the others watched in silence as Takka stopped just a few meters away from where Eriol and his guardians stood.

"I will never let you pass through here," Takka told them.

"Pretty brave words but I must say, I've heard that countless of times and I'm actually sick of hearing it," Eriol said and held up his hand. His symbol appeared beneath him and slowly his staff materialized beside him.

Mizuki gasped when she saw this. She had the urge to tell Takka to retreat but seeing the calmness within the guardians and Fujitaka, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"What's this? Being serious already, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked smiling.

"I only wanted to clear the path, nothing to get serious about," Eriol answered as he held his staff.

"I called that being impatient rather that being serious," Spinel commented.

Eriol laughed, "I guess you're right."

And without any warning, he fired at Takka's direction with a great ball of energy surrounded by dark electricity.

Takka was stunned at how fast Eriol had cast his attack. He started at it as he stood on his ground.

"Takka-sensei!"

Everybody braced themselves for the impact.

* * *

Keroberos looked out the window through Tomoyo's room. He wanted to come with Sakura at the shrine that morning but she told him that there's nothing to worry about. 

_Besides I can't take you inside the ritual hall. And I can't leave you with Tomoyo either because she's going to wait outside with the rest. You don't want the others know about you right?_

'_Is what she said,'_ Keroberos thought with a sigh. He looked at the sweetened buns in front of him. For some reasons he didn't feel like eating at all.

He looked back out the window and flew into the air. He couldn't shake the small voice in his head telling him to go to the shrine.

'_Argh! I can't take this anymore!'_ he thought. _'I should've insisted on coming after all!'_ he pondered and flew out the window.

Keroberos hadn't flown that far when he felt a very familiar aura. He stopped short as his anxiety became clear, _'This aura….'_ He looked at the direction of the aura, _'Clow!'  
_

* * *

Inside the reserved compartment of the Daidouji battle vehicle, Yukito felt his heart skipped a beat when he felt a very powerful aura. 

Touya looked at Yukito in surprise when he started to fall. "Oi Yuki!" he exclaimed and rushed at his side.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at Yukito. But what he saw made him stopped. _'N-Nani?!'_

Yukito's eyes had gone blank.

"Yuki!"

Another explosion occurred outside the ritual hall. Naoko, Sakura and Syaoran tried their best to ignore it all.

However, Sakura and Syaoran couldn't ignore the thought that before the explosion occurred, they felt a very familiar aura. For them to feel it despite the barrier around the hall there's no doubt _he_ came.

'_Kusso…'_ Syaoran gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword. He could feel his blood starting to heat up inside.

'_He's outside… he, the Lottuse Trump Card… Eriol Hiiragizawa,' _Syaoran thought and fought his urge to go out.

'_Ochitsuke… ochitsuke…'_ he repeated in his mind. Still he couldn't shake the growing anticipation inside him. He wanted to face the Lottuse Trump Card himself.

Sakura held her pendant closer to her and prayed silently. She couldn't take it. The fear she tried to suppress inside her was increasing. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that everything would be fine, the noises she could hear outside, the familiar aura she felt… everything made her feel more scared.

'_Please… please let everyone be alright,' _Sakura prayed solemnly.

* * *

Fujitaka and the others strained their eyes to look at Takka within the smoke. 

"There!" Meiling exclaimed when she saw a figure slowly becoming visible from their sight.

A smile crept at the corners of Eriol's lips as Takka came to his view. "Really impressive," he commented.

Takka fell on his knees. His was breathing in small gasps as he held a long sword horizontally in front of him.

Fujitaka and the others could see something circling Takka but it was transparent and really hard to comprehend.

Then the guardians gasped.

"This is…!" Urda exclaimed.

"The Great White Dragon!" Verdandi breathed.

Mizuki stared at Takka, "The Great White Dragon…? Then does that mean…?"

Fujitaka remained still as he looked at Takka, _'So you really are serious in fighting him…'_

Eriol looked at Takka, "So you're the Great Protector of the Li Clan."

Takka stood up without taking his eyes off Eriol.

"It must be frustrating when you're called the Great Protector and yet you couldn't protect them eight years ago," Eriol added smiling sinisterly.

Takka gripped his sword tightly. He tried to suppress his own anger. He smiled ingenuously at Eriol, "Aa. I am, and I really wanted to return the favor."

Now it was Takka's turn to charge at Eriol. He wielded his sword as the white dragon encircled it. He swung down his sword to the ground and the white dragon charged up at Eriol's direction.

The ground broke apart at the white dragon's intensity.

Eriol just watched as the dragon came at his direction.

"Humph," Spinel smirked beside him and flew to greet the dragon.

"Nani!" everyone behind Takka was stunned as Spinel opened his mouth and countered the dragon with his black flame.

"That won't be enough!" Takka yelled as he swung his sword horizontally in the air. A wind like blade came out of his sword and hit the white dragon. The force of Takka's wind like blade merged with the white dragon and it pushed back Spinel's black flame.

Even though Spinel was being pushed back by the white dragon, he stood his ground and didn't avoid it.

Meiling watched in bewilderment at everything happening in front of her. She was about to feel safe when she saw Nakuru flying in the air towards Takka coming from the right direction.

"Takka-sensei, at your right!" she shouted.

Distracted, Takka looked at his right and saw Nakuru smiling at him.

"Don't tell me you had forgotten about me?" she greeted as she fired ruby shards at his direction.

"Tch," Takka jumped to avoid the shards. Because he got distracted, the white dragon's power decreased that it was completely devoured by Spinel's black flame.

Before Takka could land on his feet, Nakuru came at him from the left. She used her ruby shard as an arrow and aimed at him.

Takka looked at the shard as it came his way. He raised his left hand facing the shard and shouted, "Concido!"

The shard had lost its spin and started to fall on the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Nakuru said and fired more arrows at different direction.

Takka had barely touched the ground when she fired at him. He turned to his right and was about to avoid the arrows when a black flame greeted him coming at his direction.

"Takka-sensei!" Tomoyo and Meiling gasped.

'_No I can't avoid—.'_

An invisible barrier surrounded Takka and protected him from Nakuru and Spinel's attacks.

"Eh?" Takka spun around.

Nakuru and Spinel looked behind Takka and glared.

Verdandi was standing outside the barrier protecting Fujitaka and the others. She had her hand raised in front of her facing Takka, "Bear in mind… he is not alone."

* * *

One of the Souma soldiers came rushing at Iain's side. 

"My King," he started as he kneeled down. "They have spotted the Lottuse Trump Card at the second offensive line of the Lottuse Army," he reported.

Iain stood up and took the binocular from the table beside his chair. He held it in front of his eyes and looked at the second line of the Lottuse Army. There he saw the Lottuse Trump Card standing at the middle.

Iain could also make out four hooded figures that he knew were Lottuse's priests standing on each side of him. He lowered his binoculars and smiled, _'So I guess there's no need to doubt the King of Li's statement.'_

He turned to the soldiers with him at the gallery. "Prepare for battle. Act according to plan," he ordered them.

"Yes your Majesty," they chorused.

When the soldiers left, one of Iain's attendants arrived and bowed in a curtsy.

"My King, the King of Daidouji with the High Priest and his forces had arrived," she told him.

Iain nodded, "Escort the King of Daidouji and the High Priest here."

The attendant lowered her head, "My apologies my King but they were brought at the reserved quarter for the King of Daidouji as soon as they arrived. It seems like the High Priest had fallen ill from an unknown reason."

"What?!"

* * *

"I summon thee, spirits of the trees. Appear before us and shelter us from harm," Verdandi chanted. 

White mist came out from all the trees surrounding them and charged at Nakuru and Spinel's direction.

"What are these things?" Nakuru bellowed as she shot the white misty figure coming her way.

"Tsk," Spinel breathed out balls of black flame and blasted the white mists.

"Now's your chance," Verdandi told Takka.

But Takka didn't need telling twice. He jumped and thrust his sword to the ground and three white dragons came out. It charged at Eriol at three different directions.

"Eriol-sama!" Nakuru and Spinel exclaimed. They were about to fly at his side but the white misty figures were preventing them from moving.

"Kono yaro!" Nakuru gritted her teeth.

Five more rubies appeared surrounding her and shot numerous ruby shards at all the white misty figures.

Spinel flapped his butterfly like wings and as the wind came in contact with the white mists, black flames engulfed them.

Verdandi fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her in pain as she felt the spirit of the trees cry in pain.

"Verdandi!" Urda and Skuld exclaimed.

"Ancient Magic from the Dark Arts I call for thee. I, Eriol Hiiragizawa whom had made blood contract to thy Arts summon thee… Firestorm!"

"Nani!" everyone gasped.

A great flame encircled the three white dragons and devoured it.

Takka stared at Eriol in disbelief. He had expected him to be powerful but what he expected was nothing like this.

"Now then… how would you all like to disappear?" Eriol's voice was dead serious.

A card appeared in front of him, "Seal."

A winged ear girl appeared before him. She looked at Fujitaka and the others with such saddened eyes and said, "Kieru."

A large black vortex materialized in front of them.

Takka and Verdandi turned around frozen in fear.

"NO!!!!!!"

Time seemed to have stop.

* * *

(A/N waaa a cliffhanger again lol… sorry (swts) 

**I'll update again tomorrow (grins) it's going to be my real treat for all lol**

**Translations**:  
Okay I know all the terms I used in this chap had been translated in the previous chapters but just in case (smiles)  
**Ochitsuke** 'calm down'  
**Daijoubu **'it's alright' or 'don't worry' or 'it's going to be fine'  
**Kono yaro** 'bastard'  
**Kieru** 'disappear'


	56. Planned Abduction

**Disclaimer**: uwaa I lost track of time sorry XD I was hanging out with friends (wah)

Here's the next chap and I'm quite late lol (swt)

**Chapter 55:**

_**Planned Abduction**_

Iain with two of his attendants rushed inside the quarter where Touya and Yukito were staying.

"King Touya," he started. He saw him standing beside the bed where Yukito was lying unconscious.

Touya looked at Iain, "My apologies for the trouble."

Iain shook his head, "It's alright. What happened?"

Touya looked back at Yukito and shook his head, "I'm not sure either. He just collapsed."

Iain looked at Yukito as well then back at Touya. He could sense something bothering Touya. "Did something happen before he collapsed?"

"He's rather looking pale when we left the Daidouji," Touya answered truthfully. "At first I thought he might be sick but looking at him now… I'm sure this is no ordinary sickness." He shook his head at once and looked at Iain.

"Anyway, how's everything at the border?" he asked.

"It's just as we discussed with the King of Li," Iain told him. "But with Tsukishiro-san's condition we wouldn't be able to confirm anything about the illusion the King of Li mentioned."

Touya nodded his head, "I'll try to work on that in Yukito's behalf."

"What?" Iain looked at him in confusion.

"We can't wait for Yukito to regain consciousness and there's no time to spare. I may not be an expert in seeing through illusions but I'll try," Touya told him.

"Well I do not doubt your capabilities but…"

"It's okay. It's not that complicated a task," he assured Iain and looked back at Yukito. _'But… damn it… what happened to you Yuki?'_ Touya wondered and clenched his fists. He could sense something terrible happening but what or how terrible it was, he didn't know.

* * *

"W-What is this…?" Fujitaka pondered looking at the vortex in front of them. 

He was waiting for the vortex to come their way but it was just suspended into the air. Everyone was frozen in their spot as well lost at words.

Eriol's eyes narrowed as he looked at the vortex.

Urda and Skuld had both of their hands faced the vortex. Both of them were breathing shallowly. As they strained their palms close, the vortex started to shrink

'_Spatial manipulation…! Of course! The Daidouji's were blessed with a powerful mind concentration… that's why the Royal Family could read minds and as for the guardians its no surprise for them to be able to perform a spatial manipulation!'_ Takka thought and turned to look back at Eriol. He stopped short seeing him smile.

'_Why is he—n-no!' _Takka screamed in his thoughts as he realized something.

"Verdandi put up a barrier it's a trap—!" he froze from what he saw.

Nakuru smiled at him. "It's too late," she said standing behind a stupefied Verdandi with a ruby shard piercing her stomach from the back.

A red stain slowly spread on Verdandi's dress around the shard.

Behind her as the vortex disappeared in front of Urda and Skuld, black flame surrounded them from Spinel's attack.

Fujitaka, Mizuki, Meiling and Tomoyo stared horror-stricken as the black flame devoured the defenseless Daidouji Guardians.

Tears started to flow down Tomoyo's eyes.

"IYA!!!" she screamed.

* * *

'_Tomoyo-chan!'_ Sakura jerked opened her eyes when she thought she heard Tomoyo's voice. She looked at the ritual hall's door and tightened her grip on her pendant. 

'_Just now… what was that…? What is this uneasy feeling?'_ she asked herself.

Syaoran also thought he heard something but didn't open his eyes. He tried to tell himself that it might be his imagination but because he felt Sakura reacted as well, he thought it might be something else.

* * *

Macmillan went back to where Yamazaki was performing the great serpent ritual. There were two priests sitting on each side of Yamazaki's circle. They created a barrier to hide what Yamazaki was doing. 

'_After this Eriol-sama said that the Souma's will try to determine whether we have put up an illusion once they see his image among the Lottuse's,' _Macmillan thought. _'Just let them think that they were ahead of the game he said…'_

Macmillan went back to his post and looked at the Souma border. _'Let them think that and attack as they expected us,' _he remembered Eriol's orders.

"Issue code red, we shall commence with the attack plan."

"Yes General Macmillan."

* * *

Touya looked at the Lottuse's Army through his binoculars which he was holding with his left hand. He was standing at the gallery of the Souma wall with Iain. 

_They will let us think we're ahead of the game and do what we were anticipating. They will definitely attack and there's where Tsukishiro-san checks whether the attack was an illusion or not…._

He remembered Syaoran's words. _'There were a total of four Lottuse Priests with the Lottuse Trump Card. It was too obvious that he was an illusion,'_ he thought.

'_But the attack… I couldn't see anything suspicious and besides,'_ he lowered his binoculars and looked down at his right hand. He was tightly holding a sharp object in his right hand. Blood was oozing down his fist. He intentionally scarred himself to keep him from falling to any illusion attack from feeling the pain of his wound. _'I could still feel the pain...'_

"They're going to attack," he told Iain.

Iain nodded his head and looked at one of the soldiers.

"Prepare for battle."

"Hai."

* * *

"No!!!" Takka kneeled down and placed a hand on the ground. His hand glowed and a rumbling sound was heard from the bottom of the ground starting from his hand. It went straight at Nakuru and Spinel's direction and a two-headed dragon merged from their feet and attacked them. 

Nakuru and Spinel flew into the air to avoid the two-headed dragon.

Verdandi, Urda and Skuld fell to the ground. Fujitaka and Mizuki rushed to their side.

"Lady Verdandi!" Fujitaka exclaimed and tried to help her up.

Mizuki on the other hand went beside Urda and Skuld who suffered from Spinel's flames, "Lady Urda, Lady Skuld please hang on!" she said and started to heal them.

"Minna!" Takka exclaimed and run towards their direction.

"It's no good to turn your back on your enemy," Eriol said as his symbol glowed beneath him. "Earth Spike!" he conjured and pierced his staff to the ground.

The ground break apart starting from his staff towards Takka as spikes of earth shot up.

Nakuru also fired at him with her ruby shards from the air.

Spinel breathed out black flames and aimed at Takka as well.

Takka immediately turned and raised a hand. An invisible barrier appeared around him and spread until Fujitaka with the others and the ritual hall were protected as well.

"Ergh…." Takka stood his ground after blocking Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel's attacks.

The winged ear girl looked at Takka. Another black vortex appeared just outside Takka's barrier and came his way.

But just as Takka blocked Eriol and his guardian's attacks, the vortex was also blocked.

* * *

Keroberos flew as fast as he could towards the Daidouji Shrine. 

'_But then what?'_ he asked himself despising the thought that he was a mere stuff toy right now. _'What can I do when I arrived there?'_

He clenched his fist tightly trying to suppress the irritation building inside him. Then again, because his hands were small and a bit fluffy it worsened his mood.

'_Kusso! If only I could turn to my true form I wouldn't have to go through this!'_ he thought.

* * *

Meiling and Tomoyo watched in utter silence in everything happening before them 

Meiling looked at Mizuki who was trying her best to heal Urda and Skuld. Fujitaka on the other hand was healing an unconscious Verdandi while Takka was still protecting all of them with his barrier.

'_This is just a bad dream right…? This can't be really happening….'_ Meiling tried to convince herself in fear.

Tomoyo stared at the scene in front of her. She could see Takka struggling as he protected them with all the attacks Eriol and his guardians made. She looked back at the almost lifeless figures of the Daidouji Guardians.

'_Why…? How did it turn out like this?' _she asked herself and looked at Eriol. She saw him ordered the winged ear girl to return. He was looking at Takka and Tomoyo could see the pleasure in his eyes.

The tears Tomoyo never expected her to shed flowed bitterly down her cheeks. She had never felt as frail as she felt now. Sooner or later she knew she could no longer deny how she felt for him. _'But why…? Why like this?'_

'_I don't like this…. I don't like this pain… I don't like everything that has happened and are happening….'_ Tomoyo thought and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore. _'Please stop…'_ she cried.

'_I don't wanna see anymore…. Please make them stop….'_ Tomoyo prayed and placed her hands on her ears to block any noise. _'Make him go… make them go away… I'd rather choose not seeing him anymore than seeing him do these things….'_ she thought bitterly.

Spinel flew down beside Eriol, "Eriol-sama, please grant me permission to use my full power. With the current amount of power I'm using, it's not enough to break his barrier."

Nakuru also looked at Eriol after she fired more ruby shards at Takka, "I beg you as well, Eriol-sama. This is going nowhere."

"You are right, this is going nowhere." Eriol agreed.

"Then does that mean—."

"No," Eriol interrupted Spinel.

"But Eriol-sama!"

"Like I said, it's not necessary for the two of you to use your full power. Aside from that, we are under the great serpent spell so we can not summon our full power nevertheless," Eriol told them. "I never intend to do this but it can't be helped."

Nakuru and Spinel looked at him in surprise.

"You mean you're going to…?" Nakuru started.

"Step back the two of you," he ordered them.

"Hai," they answered and flew behind him.

Takka stared at them for a moment. _'He's planning something,'_ he thought. He wanted to know how the guardians were doing but feared that if he looked away, the Lottuse Trump Card might get him.

Eriol raised his staff in front of him and closed his eyes.

Takka prepared himself for Eriol's assault.

'_From the depths of all the Dark Arts…. I call upon thee. Let thy hollowed desolation manifest before us and give thy judgment….'_ Eriol chanted.

The air suddenly became humid. The ground trembled hysterically.

"W-What's happening?" Meiling exclaimed.

They were all looking at their surrounding in both confusion and alarm.

"Something's coming," Fujitaka said and looked at the others behind him.

"Stay close to each other," he told them.

"Hai," Meiling answered obediently and took Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo held Meiling's hand tightly and closed her eyes.

* * *

"W-What's happening?" Sakura wondered aloud as the floor started trembling. 

Syaoran was also looking around him trying to feel whatever was making the ground tremble.

"You don't think something happened outside right?" Naoko asked them.

Syaoran looked at the ritual hall's door. "No, the trembling wasn't caused by an after effect of a collision of attacks… it felt more like… it's a natural cause," he answered.

"Like an earthquake?" Sakura suggested.

"Aa… but more… unstable," Syaoran said.

Sakura and Naoko exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Yamazaki opened his eyes and stared at the black vortex in front of him. 

'_What was that…?'_ he wondered when he felt an immense amount of energy inside. Then it was followed by a faint trembling on the ground.

'_Was that Eriol-kun?'_

He heard an explosion coming from ahead followed by more gunshots.

'_Looks like Macmillan had started with the attack,'_ he realized. _'Maybe that's what I felt?' _he pondered in his thoughts.

* * *

'_Show them thy prowess and lead them to their doom… Hell's Quarry!'_

Eriol opened his eyes as the ground broke apart before him.

"Nani!" everyone exclaimed.

"Tomoyo-chan! Meiling-chan!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Fujitaka tried to go back to Meiling and Tomoyo's side to shield them as well but the ground had given way and all of them started to fall.

"Minna!" Takka shouted and with all the strength in him, he created a ball of barrier to protect them.

Just then they heard a crumbling noise. They all turned around and saw the ritual hall collapsing.

"No! The ritual hall's collapsing! Minna!" Mizuki gasped.

"Syaoran!"

"Sakura-chan! Naoko-chan!"

"Okasan!"

They all exclaimed.

* * *

Sakura felt her whole body falling as the floor started to collapse, "Iya!" 

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

"Aahh!" Naoko started to fall as well.

"Tch," Syaoran tried to reach out for them at the same time protecting the Queen of Daidouji.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed seeing the ritual hall's ceiling caving in.

'_Kusso!'_ Syaoran gritted his teeth as he wielded his sword. The Li symbol appeared beneath his feet.

* * *

"My My Eriol-sama, that's a little harsh." Nakuru commented looking at the scene below her. One-fourth of the whole shrine had crumbled and she couldn't see anyone anymore. 

"What would happen if our goal got crushed from your attack," Spinel looked at him scolding.

Eriol smiled at him, "Don't worry. He wouldn't let that happen."

"He?" Nakuru and Spinel looked at him in confusion but Eriol just smiled at them knowingly before looking back down at the chaotic scene beneath them.

Takka pushed off the earth that had almost crushed him and sat up. He turned and looked behind him, "Minna!"

One by one, everyone surfaced as they pushed the earth that was pressed on top of them aside.

"Daijoubu," Fujitaka answered looking at Verdandi in his arms. He looked at Mizuki who was shielding Urda and Skuld. He also saw Meiling and Tomoyo as they sat up and coughed from the earth's dust. Then he caught sight of the ritual hall and gasped.

"Sakura!"

They all turned to the hall as well and were thunder stricken.

The ritual hall had completely collapsed.

"No! Syaoran!" Meiling exclaimed.

Syaoran pushed the portion of the ceiling that had crumbled above them. _'Ite…' _he felt his shoulder shot up in pain. Then he remembered something and turned around.

"Sakura!"

"Hai!" Sakura answered at once.

Syaoran sweat dropped seeing that she was right behind him. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked and helped her up.

"No one," she answered once again.

Syaoran looked at Naoko beside Sakura. She was holding Sonomi in her arms. "How's the Queen?" he asked.

"She's okay," Naoko answered.

Syaoran looked at Sonomi and clenched his fist. Because of the incident, they didn't get to finish the ritual, _'Kusso.'_

"Sakura!"

Syaoran, Sakura and Naoko all turned to look in front of them and stopped at the scene that greeted them.

"No…." Sakura breathed in disbelief.

They all stared at the dreadful state of the Daidouji Guardians and their surroundings. They also saw how worn out Takka looked and everybody else.

"See? He didn't let anything happen to our goal," Eriol said looking at them.

Syaoran looked up and saw Eriol standing with his guardians with a smile on their faces.

"The Thief Card…" Sakura said.

Just the sight of Eriol made Syaoran's blood boil. He might know Eriol's reasons now but he still detested him.

"You… You did all of this," he said through gritted teeth. He tightened his grip on his sword and stared hard at Eriol.

Eriol smiled at him, "Why, who else could've done it?"

Syaoran clenched his fist. He hated how Eriol sounded proud of what he had done after causing such confusion.

Naoko and Sakura looked at Syaoran.

'_Li-kun…' _it was the first time Naoko had seen Syaoran this angry. She remembered how short tempered he was back at the fortress but this was different.

Sakura could see how Syaoran's aura started to change. _'He's angry,'_ she thought. Just then, thin lines or electricity started to come out from him as his energy increased.

"Urusenai…." the electricity coming from him became fiercer

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura felt a powerful energy rising from him and the more she sensed it, the more she realized her fears. _'I-I have to stop him… I have to….' _But she was frozen in her spot.

"Syaoran…" Meiling didn't like the look on Syaoran's face as she looked at him. Something's telling her to stop him but she was frightened.

'_This is dangerous…' _Mizuki thought, staring at Syaoran. She turned around and looked at Eriol who was looking at him in interest.

Takka tried to stand up when he felt something really sinister about Syaoran's aura, _'No… I have to stop him before he invokes something dangerous!'_ he thought.

"Urusenai…!" Syaoran bellowed. The sky had started to turn gray.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Yamero!"

Sakura and Takka exclaimed as Syaoran wielded his sword and was about to charge at Eriol's direction but.

Eriol smiled at him, "Before you start thinking of fighting me, are you sure you're going to leave the Mistress unguarded?"

Syaoran stopped short when he realized that Eriol's guardians were nowhere in sight.

"Well then time to take what we have come here for," Nakuru spoke behind Sakura.

Sakura and Naoko froze.

Everybody was also stunned. They hadn't seen Nakuru move.

Nakuru wrapped her arms around Sakura's shoulders from the back. "It's time to go, Mistress."

Syaoran spun around, "Teme!"

But before Syaoran could move, Spinel pushed him down digging his claws on his chest in the process.

"Gah!" Syaoran winced.

"Syaoran!"

"Iya!" Sakura screamed as Nakuru took her forcibly and flew to the air.

"Sakura-chan!" everyone exclaimed.

"Humph," Spinel sniggered and was about to fly as well when Syaoran caught his right foot.

"Nani?" Spinel looked down at him and halted seeing the deadly look in his eyes.

"Kono yaro…" Syaoran's voice was dead serious.

A thunder came and strikes from above towards Spinel.

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

Naoko covered her ears and crouched a little as if to shield Sonomi.

"Suppi-chan!" Nakuru exclaimed in surprise.

Eriol also narrowed his eyes, "Nani?"

"Aahh!" with all the effort Spinel could muster; he breathed black flames at Syaoran.

When Syaoran's grip loosened Spinel flew into the air.

"Guh," Spinel winced.

Eriol raised his staff and Spinel disappeared into a black mist.

Everyone gasped as the black flames Spinel aimed at Syaoran disappeared. Syaoran slowly stood up unharmed. He looked at Nakuru and Eriol who was really dazed at what happened.

"Kieru," he said and pierced his sword to the ground.

"Don't!" Takka shouted but was too late.

The Divination Circle appeared beneath Syaoran but it was different than before. The yin yang symbol was drawn on top of what seemed like the four cardinal directions of compass, north, east, west, south. There was another circle drawn to the whole illustration and Chinese characters were written all over the edge. More over, the circle's range was larger than Syaoran had done before.

Hundreds of lightning shot in the sky and strike the ground hitting everything around the divination circle.

Everyone screamed.

'_He's completely consumed by his anger,'_ Takka thought, staring at Syaoran. He created another barrier for every one.

"Aahh!" Nakuru cried as one of the lightning hit her.

"N-Nani!" before Sakura could get hurt, Nakuru had let go of her. She started to fall. So does Nakuru.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed in horror as she watched Sakura fall.

"Tch," Eriol gritted his teeth. He raised his staff and created a ball of barrier at Sakura and saved her from her fall. He also created a barrier around Nakuru before she disappeared into a black mist.

"Eh?" Sakura was dazed for a while. She had just released her key and was ready to call forth Fly when Eriol saved her.

Eriol avoided the lightning that came at him as he made his way to Sakura.

Sensing danger near its keeper, the protection seal started to activate.

Before Eriol could reach for Sakura's hand, she took out a card and was about to summon Wood. But Eriol waved his staff and placed Sakura into a trance before the protection seal could activate and caught her.

Amidst the commotion, Tomoyo saw this happen and started to run.

"Daidouji-san!" Meiling exclaimed and tried to reach out for her to stop her. But Tomoyo was already out the barrier and was running in the middle of the lightning storm.

"Tomoyo-hime!" Fujitaka yelled in horror.

'_There's no other choice…!'_ Takka thought and finally made his decision. He looked at Syaoran and started to chant in Latin.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo run towards Sakura and Eriol.

Distracted, Eriol turned and saw Tomoyo running at their direction. He saw a lightning coming down towards her and for some reason, his body moved on his own.

"Abunai!" he yelled and landed on his feet. He grabbed Tomoyo with his right hand and pulled her into his barrier but.

Tomoyo reached out for Eriol's left hand that he used to hold Sakura close to him.

"N-Nani?!" Eriol exclaimed and started to lose his grip on Sakura.

"Let go of Sakura-chan!" she screamed as she pushed him.

The unconscious Sakura fell backward out from Eriol's barrier and to the ground. When she was out of the barrier, Eriol's spell disappeared and she regained consciousness. The first thing she saw was Tomoyo looking at her and smiling, "Tomoyo-chan…" she still felt shaken.

"I'm sorry… Sakura-chan…." Tomoyo said and closed her eyes. A symbol of three diamond attached at one end appeared on her forehead as she tightened her arms around Eriol.

Takka pierced his sword to the ground, "Divina Executio!"

Six pillars of light merged from the ground surrounding Syaoran.

Sakura had regained her composure and looked at Tomoyo once again. Her eyes grew wide as a light enveloped Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Signum!" Takka said and the six pillars of light bind Syaoran.

"Aahh!!" Syaoran yelled in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Eriol looked down at Tomoyo.

"I could only use this once… in return I will loss my ability to read minds but…" Tomoyo looked back at Eriol. "I will never let you take Sakura-chan!"

With that Tomoyo and Eriol disappeared into the light.

"No Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Yamazaki fell backwards and dropped his sword as the black vortex disappeared in front of him.

"N-Nani?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

The priests with him also stared at the spot where the black vortex was.

Eriol and his guardians were nowhere in sight.

* * *

(A/N woot sorry sorry for another cliffhanger or was it? (swts) 

**Translations:  
Abunai **'it's dangerous' or 'look out'


	57. Discomfited Tranquility

**Disclaimer: the truth I've been trying to update this chapter for a while **but I didn't know what happened to my connection because** I couldn't access the site. I thought I got banned or something (OMG)** then yesterday when I asked a friend to check the site he got in and I was really pissed off with my connection (pif)

**Anyway I waited for my connection to settle but it took me another day yet nothing happened and I'm losing my patience so I finally decided to go to an internet café and upload the chapter (swt)**

Sorry for the long cliffhanger though (sigh) **I'm finishing the other chapter today so might update it later on or early tomorrow so sorry for waiting **(swt)

**I really hate my network connection… **(sigh)

**Chapter 56:**

_**Discomfited Tranquility**_

Sakura stared blankly in front of her as the light that had taken Tomoyo and Eriol dissolved into the air.

'_Uso….' _She thought as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" Fujitaka was lost. He couldn't do anything but watch when Tomoyo protected Sakura without even thinking about her own safety. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Feeling really ashamed of himself, he clenched his fist tightly.

"Forgive me…"

"Eh?" Fujitaka opened his eyes.

Verdandi stared back at him somberly, "If you hadn't protected me you could have…."

"You shouldn't speak. Please save your strength and rest," Fujitaka said and suppressed a smile.

"Syaoran!"

"Li-kun!"

Meiling and Naoko exclaimed as the pillar of light vanished and Syaoran started to fall.

"Your Majesty!" Takka hurried at Syaoran's side before he fell straight to the ground.

"Guh…" Syaoran coughed off blood when Takka caught him.

Meiling also rushed at their side and helped Takka support Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" she cried.

Naoko wanted to run at Syaoran's side as well but with Sonomi in her arms she couldn't do so. She was frightened when he had gone berserk a moment ago but that wasn't important now. The pillar of light that Takka summoned to bind Syaoran was really powerful that Naoko knew he was hurt pretty badly.

"Syaoran shikkari shite!" Meiling said when Syaoran coughed off more blood.

Takka watched Syaoran in silence. He knew that the binding spell he did was powerful but the effect depends on the person about to be bound.

'_The binding spell's effect depends on how much the pillar of light sensed evilness within the person's power in effect…'_ Takka saw the wounds the pillar of light had left on Syaoran's arms and legs when it bound him. _'If I used the binding spell on him in my perfect condition… he might've died… What kind of power did you used that had so much evilness in it Little Wolf…?'_

Syaoran could hear voices around him but he couldn't understand anything. His mind was numb and he couldn't feel his arms and legs. He strained his eyes to look in front of him and see who was speaking but his mind refused his demands.

Slowly, the coldness in his arms and legs started to spread all over his body. He couldn't feel anything now. Even the voices he heard awhile ago disappeared completely. It's like he was inside an empty sealed room. His vision was dimming. His mind refused to think. He was falling slowly and dazedly into the darkness.

* * *

'_Eh?'_ Keroberos stopped short. He had been feeling weird yet evil and powerful auras coming from the shrine just a moment ago but now it died out completely. He looked at the direction of the Shrine thoughtfully. 

'_I couldn't sense any aura anymore,'_ he thought. _'What does this mean?'  
_

* * *

The Lottuse's Army tried to advance at the Souma border. It had been an hour when they started bombarding the Souma's wall. They had trouble advancing further because the Souma's towers were intercepting every missile that they launched. Even when the Lottuse Priests tried to place the Lottuse soldiers monitoring the Souma tower in an illusion, they were still countered. 

'_Why? Why!' _Macmillan thought through gritted teeth. _'How come they weren't affected by the illusion?'_

"General Macmillan! General Macmillan!" a foot soldier called while running frantically at his direction.

"What now?" Macmillan burst as he turned to look at the foot soldier.

The soldier kneeled down and lowered his head, "P-Prince Yamazaki ordered me to—."

"Just state your business," Macmillan told him irritated.

"Y-Yes sir," the soldier answered at once. He looked at Macmillan, "Eriol-sama had disappeared."

"What!"

* * *

"Hmm?" Iain frowned when the Lottuse had stopped firing at them. 

Touya held his binoculars and looked at the Lottuse Army. "What the…?" he lowered his binoculars and looked at Iain, "They're pulling out."

"Are they planning something?" Iain took out his binoculars and checked the Lottuse Army as well.

All of them were cautiously backing away from the Souma border.

A soldier looked at Iain and Touya, "Are we going to let them go King Iain, King Touya?"

Iain looked at Touya, "Is it not an illusion?"

Touya looked at his hand were he cut himself in order for him to distinguish reality to illusion. "I still feel the pain in my hand," he said and looked at Iain as well.

"It's not an illusion," he assured Iain.

Iain nodded his head, "Well even if they were planning something we're prepared." He turned to the soldier, "They might want us to exhaust our armaments so don't pursue."

"Yes your Majesty."

Touya looked at the Lottuse Army through his binoculars once more. He couldn't see the fake Eriol anymore and they seemed to be going back to their base.

'_Did something happen?'_ he wondered still feeling hesitant. _'Well I better contact father back at the Shrine.'_

Touya looked at Iain, "I'll contact my father and ask about the ritual."

Iain nodded, "Yes its best to contact them and see if everything was alright."

Touya nodded, "I'll be back."

"I'll stay here for a while to check up on things."

"Okay," Touya agreed and left with his attendants.

Iain watched Touya left the gallery before looking back at the retreating Lottuse Army. _'Something's wrong,' _he thought. Then a thought hit him, _'C-Could it be that they already accomplished what they were here for and…' _he stopped and shook his head. _'No… if they accomplished their goal they wouldn't pull out like that. The Lottuse Army would never do something like that but… what? What could've happen?'_

He sat on his chair with a thoughtful look on his face, "Call Agent Adalar."

One of his attendants lowered his head, "Yes your Majesty."

Iain sat back and rested his chin on his left hand, _'I guess we couldn't just leave this matter alone. It didn't feel right at all.'  
_

* * *

"Yuki!" Touya exclaimed when he entered their quarters and saw Yukito sitting on the bed. 

Yukito beamed at him and laughed a little, "Suman suman, I didn't remember falling asleep at all."

Touya studied him carefully.

"Is something wrong?" Yukito asked seeing the thoughtful look on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

Yukito smiled at him, "That's not right Touya, answering me with another question."

Touya raised an eyebrow and hit him gently on the head, "Baka."

Yukito laughed.

Touya sighed seeing Yukito back to his usual self. He smiled, "Well looks like your okay now. That's good."

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Just wondering though, before you passed out did you sense something?"

Yukito looked at him smiling really naively, "I didn't even remember that I passed out. Sorry."

Touya scratched his head hopelessly, "You're really hopeless."

Yukito just laughed.

"Anyway, I have to contact father now." Touya changed the subject.

"Eh? How about the Lottuse...?" Yukito stopped seeing the concerned look on his face. "Did something happen?"

Touya took a deep breath, "The Lottuse pulled back all of a sudden and we didn't know why. Its fine in our part but still I'm worried."

Yukito became serious, "Hopefully their actions didn't have something to do with what's happening at the Shrine am I right?"

Touya nodded his head, "I didn't sense any danger but I couldn't trust my insight right now."

Yukito fell silent. The truth before he had awaken he had a real strange dream. It was about a very familiar looking man with a girl and a panther, both having butterfly like wings attacking the Shrine. In his dream he wanted to help Takka and the others but he couldn't do anything but watch.

* * *

Because of the chaos Eriol and Syaoran had cause, there weren't any decent rooms left at the shrine. The only room that hadn't been totally destroyed was the sacred hall so Fujitaka and the rest decided to take the guardians, Sonomi and Syaoran inside. 

Fujitaka and Takka left them to look for the others inside the shrine. It was strange that they hadn't seen anyone around. Not to mention that no one appeared at the ritual hall after all that had happened.

No one tried to voice out their thoughts on the matter. They knew that the others inside the shrine might've been caught up or had been affected by the Lottuse Trump Card from the time when he summoned a real powerful magic but it's also possible that they were caught from Syaoran's power.

Sakura sat in silence as she watched Meiling tend at Syaoran's wounds. She wanted to help but she was hesitant. It wasn't because she was mad or anything, she just couldn't seem to bring herself to use her magic. She felt really weak and hopeless.

'_Tomoyo-chan…'_ Sakura lowered her head and buried her face on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her knees and the tears she had been holding back began to fall.

Mizuki looked at Sakura while she was healing Urda's wounds. She didn't know what to tell her. The truth she didn't see this coming. _'So does the Guardians of Daidouji…'_ she thought somberly looking at the guardians. _'I guess there are some things that no one can see…'_

Naoko could feel the awkwardness in the air. She sat and leaned on the wall and looked at Sonomi lying on a futon beside her.

Just like Sakura, Naoko was worried about what happened to Tomoyo but at the moment, there were a lot of other things that they had to prioritize. Although Naoko also believed that finding out what happened to Tomoyo was important.

'_Still…'_ Naoko looked at Syaoran. From her spot, she could see how Meiling struggled to hold back her tears as she wiped off the blood from the deep cuts on Syaoran's arms.

Naoko clenched her fist and lowered her head.

'_Why? Why can't I do something useful at a time like this?'_

* * *

Keroberos stared at the sight that greeted him at the Shrine's entrance. 

Apprentices, priests and priestesses were lying everywhere. The walls of the shrine were broken and the doors were hanging loose on the sides. Pieces of bolster from the ceiling were scattered everywhere, small and big.

'_What happened here?'_ Keroberos thought aghast. _'Oh no Sakura!'_

He focused his senses in finding Sakura's aura but he couldn't sense it at all. _'Damn it!'_ he tried sensing Tomoyo's aura but it was useless.

'_Where is everybody?!'_ he thought starting to panic. He flew further inside the shrine and finally felt a presence. He sweat dropped.

'_Y-Yabe… I-I can't let anyone see me, at least not in this form!'_ he told himself. _'What the hell am I thinking?! This is not the time to worry about such things! I have to—.'_

Keroberos froze when he turned the corner.

"Ah," Fujitaka stopped short as he stared at the flying stuff toy that appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"Doushita no?" Takka asked from behind. "Did you see anyone… eh?" he also stopped when he saw Keroberos.

Keroberos sweat dropped not once, not twice but a lot of times. He gulped nervously and raised a rather shaky hand, at them. "Yo!" he greeted.

* * *

Touya tried to contact the shrine for the past fifteen minutes. When he couldn't get through, he and Yukito went back to the gallery where Iain was and told them the situation. 

Iain agreed with Touya when he said that that he would be going back to the Daidouji. He also offered Touya his fastest vehicle.

Touya was usually irritated at how Iain always blabber on his inventions but right now he was too worried to be irritated.

Once the vehicle was ready, Touya with his attendants and Yukito left.

* * *

"Uso!" Meiling blurted as she reached out for Keroberos and started stretching his face. "The Great Guardian of the Cards Keroberos was not a plush toy! Who are you, you weird stuffy thing!" 

"Nani shitteru no, kono komusume!" Keroberos yelled at her and bit her finger.

"Ittai!" Meiling shrieked and threw him towards the wall. But Keroberos regained his balance and flew before he could hit the wall.

He smirked at Meiling, "You sure have guts to throw me like that nee komusume."

"Who are you calling komusume, you weird plush toy!"

"Teme! Now I'm really pissed off!" Keroberos burst and charged at Meiling's direction. "Keroberos Dynamic Punch!" he said and punched Meiling straight on the nose.

Meiling stared at Keroberos whose fluffy hands tried to punch her on the nose but end up hurting no one at all, "What're you doing?"

A vein popped at Keroberos vein, "You dare to make fun of me huh!"

"You seem to get along pretty well," Mizuki commented with a smile.

"We're not!" Meiling and Keroberos yelled as they turned to look at her.

Naoko and Mizuki giggled.

When Fujitaka and Takka met Keroberos, it was not really a shock for them. Maybe a little in Fujitaka's case since it took him a few minutes before he got used to a stuff toy talking. Then again, Takka was also dumbfounded that he could only look at Keroberos not saying a word. Okay so they were really shocked at him.

Finally gathering his courage, Keroberos told them who he was and explained everything. He also told them about the people outside and assured them that they were all just unconscious.

Takka then told Fujitaka to take Keroberos back at the sacred hall while he checked up on the others. And when Fujitaka arrived at the sacred hall, he and Keroberos told Mizuki everything.

Fujitaka didn't wait for Keroberos to finish his explanation and went back outside to help Takka. And when Keroberos was finished explaining, Meiling started shouting that he was a liar.

"But still I am honored to meet one of the Clow Cards' Guardians," Mizuki said smiling at Keroberos.

"Humph!" Keroberos crossed his arms across his chest. He sat cross legged still floating in the air. "Well I am famous after all."

"Don't be so cocky plush toy!" Meiling said.

"Stop calling me a plush toy!" Keroberos retorted.

"I thought Sakura-chan was just carrying you around because you're her favorite stuff toy but now I understand it more," Naoko said.

"HAH?!! Are you calling me a stuff toy too?" Keroberos looked at Naoko in a scary yakuza like expression.

Naoko sweat dropped, "S-Sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

Keroberos sat once again, "Speaking of Sakura. Where is she?"

"Eh?" Naoko looked at the place where she last saw Sakura. "She was just right… eh?"

Meiling also looked around her.

"She went outside," Mizuki told Keroberos. "Sakura-san was not feeling well right now so I guess its better to leave her for now."

Keroberos fell silent. He already heard everything that happened especially about Tomoyo from Fujitaka on their way to the sacred hall. He looked at Syaoran who was still unconscious lying on a futon, Fujitaka and Takka took at the other rooms.

"It's true that we should leave her alone for now but… if kozo wakes up…"

"Ee, I hope they wouldn't try to blame themselves from what happened," Mizuki agreed finishing Keroberos' sentence.

Naoko and Meiling fell silent.

This day was full of tragedy for them. First they failed to stop the Lottuse Trump Card from his surprised visit. Then they failed on their ritual to cure the Queen.

The guardians of Daidouji were almost killed. The whole shrine almost collapsed when Syaoran lost control of himself. And then there was Tomoyo who risked her own safety to save Sakura from Eriol.

Naoko took a deep breath, _'Not only tragedy but also regrets….'_ She looked at Syaoran then at the Guardians. She glanced at the entranced of the sacred hall and thought of Sakura and the others.

'_Everyone here was full of regrets from everything that happened….'_ She thought somberly.

* * *

Sakura stared at the darkened sky. Her heart felt so heavy inside and she couldn't stop thinking about Tomoyo. 

'_She always thinks about me before her own self while I couldn't even….' _she lowered her head and closed her eyes. She clenched her fist tightly.

'_Tomoyo-chan always looked after me. Not only her, even father, onii-chan and…'_ thinking about Syaoran now made her feel more miserable.

'_Everyone was protecting me… but I… I couldn't even do anything….'_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the sky once more.

'_I'm supposed to be the Card Mistress right?! I am also the keeper of the Protection Seal but why? Why is it that everyone around me always have to suffer for my own safety?!'_

Tears were bitterly running down her cheeks. She wanted to stop crying but the tears just flowed continuously.

'_Okasan… why did you make me the keeper…?'_ she fell on her knees and lowered her head. Her tears fell straight to the ground.

'_I don't want this… I don't want to feel this pain anymore…!'_ she thought as more hot tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Touya went to the shrine immediately after returning to the castle. Yukito stayed behind. 

They were both sharing the same uneasy feeling and Yukito decided to stay at the castle and wait with Wei for Touya's call.

Now Touya with five soldiers went to the Shrine.

Once they arrived what greeted them made their blood run dry.

"Otosan! Sakura!" Touya called at once and rushed inside the ruined shrine.

The soldiers also split up and started searching the whole shrine.

_'Where are they?!' _Touya thought frantically.

Just then he sensed faint auras coming from the direction of the sacred hall.

'_The sacred hall huh?'_ he thought and started to run.

"Otosan!" Touya burst upon arriving at the entrance of the sacred hall.

Everyone inside turned to look at him.

"Touya!" Fujitaka exclaimed in surprise.

"What the…" Touya stopped short after seeing all the injured ones inside the sacred hall.

His father, Takka, Mizuki and some of the other priestesses and priests who had regained consciousness were tending at the other's wounds.

Fujitaka stood up and went to Touya's side, "Did something happen at the border?"

Touya looked at his father and shook his head, "More importantly what happened here?" he looked around once more and realized Sakura wasn't there. "Where's Sakura?" he asked looking at his father frantically.

"Don't worry she's alright," Fujitaka said with a little note of sadness in his voice.

"Is Tomoyo with her?" Touya asked after seeing that Tomoyo was not there as well.

A heavy atmosphere fell on the whole room at the mention of their princess.

Touya sensed it and a dreadful feeling overcome his senses, "Where's Tomoyo otosan?"

Fujitaka looked at him but couldn't say anything.

Touya didn't need telling anyway. He could see the answer in everybody's actions. He clenched his fist and lowered his head.

"Kusso!" he burst and slammed his fist on the wall.

Everyone was alarmed. They were looking at him lost at words.

'_Why didn't I see it…? I'm supposed to have the ability to foresee danger right? But why… why didn't I see anything at a crucial time like this?!'_ he thought bitterly.

Fujitaka could only watch his son as he lowered his hand. He saw Touya's hands were swollen from when he hit the wall. He looked at the wall and saw the deep crack from Touya's fist.

'_Touya….'_ Fujitaka sympathized with him for he felt the same way. But he also knew that they have to take care of the injured ones first.

Takka stood up after finishing tending at one of the priest. He walked over to where Fujitaka and Touya were standing.

"We better move all these people to a safer ground. The whole sacred hall might look fine now but it might collapse from all the damages its walls," he told them.

Fujitaka looked at him and nodded his head in agreement, "Yes you're right." He looked at Touya once again, "Touya?"

Touya closed his eyes. He was still mad at himself but as a king he had to be responsible and mature. He took a deep breath and put all his personal emotions aside. He opened his eyes and looked at Takka.

"Aa. Let's take everyone at the castle. After their safety's secured we'll arrange a meeting with all the officials of our forces, also with the King of Souma and the King of Li. We're going to rescue Tomoyo-hime and put an end to all the Lottuse's havoc."

Takka smiled and nodded, "As you wish your Majesty."

* * *

'_Aahh….'_

A blinding light was causing Eriol's eyes to throb.

'_Nani?'_

Eriol slowly opened his eyes and stared at the sky shown behind the trees leaves. He was in a forest and it actually looked familiar to him. It was the forest near the Lottuse Castle.

'_What in the—huh?'_

He was about to sit up when he realized something resting on top of his chest. He looked down and saw a serene angelic face of a lady.

Eriol gritted his teeth as he finally remembered everything. _'She was the one who interfered with my plans,'_ he thought bitterly glaring at Tomoyo whose head was resting on his chest while she lay on the ground. She was unconscious and it seemed like she wouldn't be waking up for a while.

He sat up while unintentionally making sure that he wouldn't wake her up.

'_To think that she could use her full power to teleport herself and someone with her to a really distant place,'_ he thought and remembered what she said.

_I could only use this once… in return I will loss my ability to read minds…._

Eriol stared at Tomoyo's peaceful face. Once again he felt that nostalgic bitter feeling inside his heart. He clenched his fist and slowly stood up leaving Tomoyo still lying on the ground.

Turning around, Eriol lifted his right hand and a ball appeared. An image of Nakuru and Spinel appeared on the ball. They were both unconscious and was inside a black mist.

Eriol's eyes narrowed as he remembered how Syaoran summoned a real powerful magic. _'So you were capable of calling such power,'_ he thought both feeling annoyed yet thrilled. He stared at Nakuru and Spinel on the ball and a malicious glint filled his eyes. _'You even injured my Guardians….'_

He turned around and looked at Tomoyo once more. The ball disappeared from his hand.

For a moment he just stood there staring at her with a cold look on his eyes. Then he raised his hands as his symbol appeared below him. He took his staff that materialized on his side and pointed it at Tomoyo's direction.

'_Because I could only use half of my powers that time, it took a lot out of my energy from securing my guardians and healed them. I could've stopped you from using your ability that time. Now that you've ruined everything, you must pay.'_

Eriol's symbol glowed. A small bright orb slowly formed at the tip of the staff, separating it from Tomoyo's head. When it grew bigger that could almost hit her head, he closed his eyes and lowered his staff. The orb vanished.

He turned around at once and started to walk away from Tomoyo.

Eriol tightened his grip on his staff and gritted his teeth. He couldn't bring himself to kill her. Even back at the shrine when she almost got hit by the lightning from Syaoran's power, he unintentionally saved her.

For the past few months, after the last attack at the Lottuse Castle, he had been thinking about his plans to even remember her. But now that he saw her once again, his feelings were starting to confuse his own actions.

Suddenly Eriol remembered something from the first time he talked to Tomoyo.

_"You're sick and hurt. You should rest for a while," Tomoyo told him as she rushed at his side and laid him back to the ground which was covered with leaves to serve as a bed. _

_He refused to lie back down. He stared at her in confusion, "Why? Why did you help me? I just tried to hurt you and the Card Mistress." He saw her magnificent dark eyes filled with sadness but she just kept her smile. "I just can't leave a sick person alone now can I?" she said. _

Opening his eyes again, Eriol turned around and retraced his tracks from where he left Tomoyo.

Once he saw her, he stared at her once more before kneeling down and carefully taking her up in his arms.

Even after carrying her, Tomoyo was still unconscious. Eriol studied her face without moving. The serene look on her face was making his heart ache in reasons he dared not to know. He closed his eyes and started to walk.

'_I'm just returning the favor from last time. Even if she ruined my plans I could still use her as bait,'_ he told himself. Although he knew that there were more reasons to why he was saving her. Reasons he didn't want to accept.

* * *

**(A/N okay for the next chap there's a real must see SS ET moment XD**

**Oh and we're almost at the final battle!!! Waaa lol**

**BTW sorry if this chaps a little boring and err serious? Lol**

**Translations:  
Uso** 'no way' or 'that's a lie' or 'it's a lie'  
**Yabe** came from yabai it could be translated as 'I'm in trouble', 'Crap', 'This is bad' (at least you say it when you're in trouble lol)  
**Nani shitteru no, kono komusume **'what are you doing, you little brat' (I think komusume is the girl version of gaki… not sure though lol)  
**Shikkari shite **'pull your self together', 'hang in there', 'get a hold of yourself'


	58. No Escape

**Disclaimer:** XD I feel lightheaded and I don't know why….

**BTW uhmm to all those I hadn't send a reply... sorry err my connection at my house still wasn't working properly so I'm just uploading in a net cafe right now that's why i couldn't reply everyone (sry)**

Anyway here's the next chap! And sorry I'm late yet again lol XD

**Chapter 57:**

_**No Escape**_

After Macmillan had been informed about Eriol's disappearance, he immediately went to speak with Yamazaki. But after a couple of hours of trying to figure what happened, they received a call from Eriol himself from the Lottuse Castle.

Macmillan and Yamazaki stared at Eriol on the communicator.

"Eh?" they both looked at him in confusion because Eriol had ordered them to return at the Lottuse Border.

"Eriol-kun what happened?" Yamazaki asked.

Eriol closed his eyes, "There is nothing to tell. Return immediately, we shall discuss our further plans with the other officials." After saying those words, he turned off the communicator before Yamazaki or Macmillan could say anything.

"What the…" Yamazaki stared at the communicator. He was puzzled from Eriol's actions just now. Although it was clear to him that he was not in good mood.

Yamazaki took a deep breath before looking at Macmillan who was also puzzled, "Order everyone to prepare."

Macmillan looked at Yamazaki and nodded tensely, "Y-Yes your Highness."

He left the room with the other soldiers.

Yamazaki understood Macmillan's tensed attitude just now. Anyone didn't want to see Eriol in his worst day.

'_Though one thing's sure, for him to act like this means something happened that he didn't like,'_ he thought worriedly.

* * *

Eriol closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. He just finished talking with Yamazaki inside his room and he felt really annoyed. He sat back on his chair leaning his head a little. He placed both his elbow on the armchair and pressed the tips of his fingers together. He opened his eyes once again and stared at the monitor. 

In the reflection of the monitor, Nakuru appeared. She was dressed in her usual black dress.

"You seem to be in a bad mood," she commented.

"If you have time to be concerned in my mood why don't you go back the dark room and try recuperating your strength with Spinel," he told her.

Nakuru looked at Eriol's reflection. It was the first time she saw him looking upset.

Without uttering a word, Nakuru turned to leave.

Eriol locked his hands tightly together. He stared at his reflection on the monitor and it was clear how he despised the thought that all his plans were wasted.

* * *

Chiharu looked at Tomoyo's peaceful face. She was surprised when Eriol suddenly showed up early in the morning carrying the Princess of Daidouji. She wanted to ask him what happened but he just gave Tomoyo to one of the palace guards without saying a word and went to his room. 

Chiharu didn't try to stop Eriol and didn't follow him either because she already saw the devastation in his eyes. The look on his eyes gave her all the answer she needed.

Now Chiharu ordered the guard to take Tomoyo at one of the guest rooms. She also ordered two maidens to help her take care of her.

Looking at Tomoyo lying in bed unconscious made Chiharu remember the first time they met. This time was just like before.

'_Déjà vu huh?'_ she thought. _'I wonder what happened this time though.'  
_

* * *

Takka entered Syaoran's room late at night. He just finished helping the other servants in taking care of all the injured people that they had taken from the shrine. Now that everyone was resting, he finally had time to check up on Syaoran. 

Takka was surprised to see the room crowded. There were little children gathered at one side of Syaoran's bed. Some of them were already asleep on the couch.

Meiling and Naoko were also there seated on each side of the bed.

"Takka-sensei," Meiling and Naoko stood up.

The three children who were still awake and was beside Naoko also stood looking at him fearfully.

Takka smiled at them and approached the children. They all hid behind Naoko.

Naoko laughed softly at them and said, "It's alright Takka-sensei is someone Li-kun respected."

Billy, Chiharu and a little boy named Yuan looked at Takka who kneeled in front of them.

"So you were the ones who grew up with the King at the fortress?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Billy answered obediently.

Takka smiled at them, "Tell me your names."

"My name is Billy sir," Billy answered.

"Yuan…" the other boy answered shyly.

"C-Chiharu… d-desu…" Chiharu answered nervously, still hiding behind Naoko.

"Chiharu? What a pretty name," Takka commented smiling at her.

Chiharu finally smiled at him and nodded, "Naoko-neechan gave me that name."

He looked at Naoko, "Is that so." He smiled.

Meiling was watching them in silence. The truth after they had taken Syaoran to his room, all the children came because they were worried about Naoko and Syaoran. They stayed without even asking for her permission. She wanted to protest at first but then, seeing all of their cute worried faces softened her and just let them stay. Well everybody had their weaknesses. In Meiling's case, that would be cute faces of little children.

"Hai," Naoko answered also smiling. "I really liked the name Chiharu… I guess it's because it was the name of my beloved cousin and even without my memory I am still attached to her."

"I understand the feeling very well," he said with a smile. He stood up and looked at Naoko modestly, "I never had the chance of meeting you before but, thank you for looking after the King."

Naoko shook her head immediately, "N-No I never really…"

Meiling looked at Takka, "Takka-sensei."

Takka turned to look at Meiling. He saw the seriousness in her eyes.

Naoko looked at them. She knew that Meiling had some business with Takka so she decided to leave them. She turned at Takka and said, "A-Ano… Takka-sensei, Meiling-san," she looked at Meiling as well. "Thank you for letting us stay, we'll be leaving for now."

Takka looked at her and nodded, "Not at all."

Naoko looked at the three children, "Let's wake up the others okay?"

They nodded obediently and waked the others.

Once everyone was awake, they headed for the door.

Naoko looked at them one more time and lowered her head in respect before closing the door.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're the Great Protector of the Li Clan?" Meiling asked once Naoko closed the door.

Takka looked at her. She was still looking back at him seriously.

"Why the sudden query?" he asked her.

"Because as the Great Protector you'd know whether Syaoran survived the attack eight years ago! And if you knew that Syaoran was alive back then, why didn't you look for him? Why didn't you bother letting us know about it?" she asked all at once.

Takka stared at her for a moment before answering her question. "It's not like I didn't look for him or that I didn't want to tell you. I knew he was alive but with the Li Crest in his care I couldn't sense where he was. Then again, I figured that it was best not to look for him that time. Let's just say it was the most effective way for him to gain experience."

"But if we looked after him sooner he wouldn't have to suffer so much! The hatred inside him wouldn't have grown so deep and…" Meiling lowered her head and closed her eyes. "And…" she remembered how Syaoran's aura felt when he lost control back at the Shrine. She tightened her grip on both her hands, "He wouldn't have lost control like that!"

Takka closed his eyes. He knew what Meiling wanted to tell him. It was true that from what he did Syaoran improved so much and had grown stronger. But after witnessing Syaoran summoning such terrifying power, he wondered if he made the right decision.

"Stop it Meiling…"

Meiling and Takka stopped short when they heard someone spoke. They turned around and saw Syaoran trying to sit up.

"Syaoran!" Meiling rushed to his side and tried to lay him down. "Just lay back down," she told him.

"I'm okay," he told her and looked at her.

"Forgive me your Majesty."

"Eh?" Meiling and Syaoran looked up and saw Takka who had his head bent low.

"Takka-sensei…" Meiling said startled.

Syaoran on the other hand was staring at him. It was clear in his eyes that he was troubled at what Takka did. He lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. "Please…" he started.

"Don't address me in that manner sensei," Syaoran told Takka and looked back at him.

Meiling looked at Syaoran in concern, _'Syaoran…'_

Takka lifted his head and looked at him. He straightened up after seeing the troubled look on his eyes, _'Little Wolf…'_

Syaoran broke free from Meiling.

"Syaoran!" Meiling protested but stopped when Syaoran lowered his body, his head bowed low.

"I'm sorry for disregarding your teachings and letting my anger rule over me Takka-sensei… and thank you… thank you for stopping me."

"Syaoran…" Meiling stared at him lost at words.

Takka took a deep breath and walked closer to him. He rested a hand on Syaoran's head and said, "Don't be too hard on yourself Little Wolf."

Meiling watched Syaoran clenched his hands. He still had his head bowed low but Meiling knew he was crying. She looked away and lowered her head. It was the first time she saw him like this and she felt like hitting herself for being mad at Takka.

'_I was too worried about Syaoran's wellbeing that I didn't realize that he was torn inside….'_ She thought somberly. _'I always worry about his welfare but because of that I overlooked something much more important…'_ she choked back a sob and closed her eyes.

'_And that was Syaoran's feelings…'_ she thought. Then she remembered Sakura and felt like crying as well. _'But she knew… was that the difference between us…?'_

* * *

"Nee Sakura," Keroberos tried again to talk to Sakura but to no avail. 

She was lying on her bed, with her head buried on her pillows. When they arrived at the palace early that evening, she went straight to her room without uttering a single word. She didn't even bother eating her dinner that one of the servants had brought to her room.

Everyone was worried about her but couldn't do or say anything.

"Come on Sakura, say something."

But Sakura didn't budge. She just tightened her embrace on her pillow.

Keroberos sighed defeatedly. He knew she was upset about what happened but she couldn't go on like this. He looked at his hands before closing his eyes. _'My powers are weakening…'_ he thought.

He opened his eyes once more and looked at Sakura. _'With Sakura as the Card Mistress and in her condition like this… I wonder what will become of us…' _he wondered thinking about Yue and the Clow Cards.

(A/N pull yourself together Sakura! Damn it lol)

* * *

Touya looked at Yukito who was looking outside the window inside the living room. "You should rest Yuki," he told him remembering how Yukito collapsed that afternoon. 

Yukito looked at him and smiled, "I'm alright besides." He looked at Fujitaka who was seated across the couch where Touya was seating. "I also wanted to hear what happened."

Fujitaka lowered his head. He hadn't told Touya about what happened at the shrine yet, although they already knew about the incident regarding Tomoyo.

But Touya wasn't convinced. He could sense Yukito's powers weakening and he knew that it had something to do with Sakura feeling unwell.

"I'll tell you in the morning so just get some sleep," he told Yukito.

"I'll be fine," Yukito insisted still smiling at him.

Just then the door opened and Takka entered.

They all looked at him.

"How's the King of Li?" Fujitaka asked.

Takka went in as the two palace guards outside closed the door behind him.

"As expected he was upset just like the Mistress," he told them.

Yukito walked to the couch and sat beside Fujitaka.

Takka also sat beside Touya, opposite Yukito.

Touya placed his left elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his chin on his hand, "That idiot… this is no time to get all upset."

Fujita smiled at him, "Don't worry. From what I observed about him, he's not the type who let this kind of things drag him down for long."

Touya avoided his father's eyes, "I'm not worried about that gaki." He denied.

Yukito laughed, "But it's written all over your face."

"Uruse!" Touya told him. He then looked at his father, "Putting that aside. Tell us what happened otosan."

Fujitaka nodded his head and looked at Takka who also nodded his head.

They started to tell them everything.

* * *

For the past few days, both sides, the Lottuse Empire and the Three Great Nations, were silent. 

Eriol with the other officials of the Lottuse Empire had already arranged a meeting regarding their plans. They were actually startled when Eriol told them that they wouldn't attack the other side at the Souma border anymore. Instead he told them to pull their forces back and build their barracks near the Lottuse Border.

Eriol said that they will wait for them to attack them instead.

"With their Princess in our possession, they will come at us," he said. "It's easier of course, once they were out their territory, we wouldn't be affected by the Protection Seal. Also the success probability of capturing their Mistress and destroying the seal would be higher if they went into our territory."

They all agreed because they knew that the Protection seal's effect was to create a barrier around the Three Great Nations' territory to protect everyone inside. If they went to their territory, they could easily attack them without thinking too much about the Protection Seal.

On the other hand Iain, Syaoran, Touya and the other officials of their nations also held a meeting regarding how to rescue the Princess of Daidouji, Tomoyo. And since the three Kings had agreed to end the Lottuse Empire's reign, they wouldn't be planning a sneak attack.

"We're going to attack them head on and accept their invitation," Syaoran had said. "The King of Daidouji and I will personally carry out the frontal attack while the King of Souma assists us with his forces."

Syaoran's declaration alarmed all the officials. But what he said wasn't his decision alone. It was his, Touya and Iain's decision.

Now both sides were preparing for the battle that could change or end their lives.

* * *

Chiharu knew that war would break out eventually between her country and the Three Great Nations, but she wasn't expecting it to be this sooner. 

Everyone was busy preparing for the war and she hated it. She wanted to see Yamazaki but because he would be participating as well, she didn't have the chance to meet up with him.

Everyday all she could do was ask for Rika's company and visit Tomoyo in her room.

Chiharu wasn't sure why but Tomoyo hadn't regained consciousness since Eriol arrived carrying her in his arms five days ago. Rika was worried about it since she became friends with her and the Card Mistress awhile back even though she didn't know who they were that time.

"So Tomoyo-hime was still unconscious Chiharu-sama?" Rika asked as they were walking towards the room where Tomoyo was staying.

"Yes," Chiharu answered. "I'm starting to get worried. I wanted to tell Eriol-kun about it but…"

Rika saw the uneasiness in Chiharu's eyes. It was obvious though, that she was afraid to talk with Eriol especially because he was still in a bad mood. Rika understood her though. She had no recollection of her helping with the ritual since Eriol erased her memories, but when she spoke with him, she felt really terrified with no reason at all.

Chiharu didn't know about it of course. She never asked Rika about it either.

They went inside Tomoyo's room.

Tomoyo was lying on the bed just like they left her yesterday. She hadn't moved an inch. Her long black curly hair was flowing from her pillow to her side. Her hands were still resting on top of her belly, and with the peaceful look on her eyes, she looked like a sleeping angel.

Rika studied Tomoyo. Although she was still the same as yesterday, Rika felt like something was wrong.

Chiharu sat at the left side of the bed while Rika stood beside her.

'_Eh?'_ Rika stopped finally realized what was wrong. _'She looked paler than yesterday…'_ she thought.

"Chiharu-sama?"

"Nani?" she asked as she fixed Tomoyo's comforter. "Eh?" she stopped when she felt Tomoyo's hand.

Was it her imagination?

Rika was about to speak when she saw Chiharu reached for Tomoyo's hands and almost gasped.

"Chiharu-sama?"

Chiharu stared hard at Rika.

Tomoyo's hands were ice cold.

* * *

Meiling looked at Syaoran. They were inside his room and he was outside the veranda looking at the setting sun. 

"Syaoran?" she started.

But Syaoran didn't budge. He seemed lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Meiling speak.

Meiling studied Syaoran in silence. She knew that even though he acted fine with everyone, he was still blaming himself for what happened.

'_He's probably blaming himself for lacking power to protect everyone…' _she thought sadly.

Usually she would just glomp him from behind and made a random comment to take his mind off things. But right now all she could do was watch him because she knew she couldn't do anything to comfort him.

'_But she can…'_ she thought bitterly as she remembered Sakura.

* * *

Chiharu didn't think twice when she entered Eriol's study room without knocking. 

"Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed once she was inside.

"What is it?" he asked without looking at her. He was busy reading all the reports Macmillan had gave him.

Chiharu felt he wasn't interested in hearing her out but she didn't care. She moved closer to his desk and looked at him.

"Something's wrong with the Princess of Daidouji," she told him.

She wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her but she thought she saw Eriol stopped reading at the mention of the Princess.

"I thought it was already weird that she hadn't regained consciousness for the past few days but… but now she looked really pale and her hands were cold—."

"We are in a very cold country," Eriol started. "Her complexion was just affected by our weather. Ask the servants to fetch her thicker blanket."

"But Eriol-kun—."

"I don't have time to look after anyone right now Chiharu-sama. Forgive my disrespect but kindly leave—."

"Wasn't she supposed to be bait for the opposing side!? Don't you care what happen to her?!" Chiharu burst.

Eriol looked at her for a moment before setting the reports aside. He lowered his hands and leaned back on his chair

Chiharu took a step back. Eriol was looking at her coldly that it was really intimidating.

"I don't care what happens to her. Now leave," his voice was dead serious.

Chiharu's heart beat furiously that it was hard for her to breathe normally. It wasn't because she was scared. It was because she was really mad at Eriol.

"You're impossible…" was all she could say and left slamming the door close behind her.

Eriol stared at the door for a moment before lowering his gaze. He opened his fist which he had been clenching tightly.

He stared at his palm and saw red marks from where he dug his nails.

* * *

"Chiharu-sama?" Rika asked as she saw Chiharu hurrying to leave. "Where are you going?" 

Chiharu turned to look at her, "I'm sorry Rika-chan but could you stay with Tomoyo-hime? I'm going to the Shrine and ask for someone to help."

"But… let's just send a messenger to…" Rika stopped when she saw Chiharu shook her head.

"I have to go there personally. I know that they will not lend a hand unless I convince them," Chiharu told her. "So please wait for me and stay with the Princess."

"Hai," Rika answered obediently.

Chiharu smiled at her apologetically, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Without waiting for Rika to answer, she left with two of her attendants.

* * *

Eriol was looking out the window from his study room. Below he saw Chiharu left in a carriage with two other people. 

His eyebrows narrowed as he closed his eyes. He knew where Chiharu was going and of course he also knew the reason.

He gritted his teeth and turned his back on the window.

* * *

Two servants helped Rika cover Tomoyo with more blankets. Although she knew that it was pointless because the cause of the princess's cold was not of the weather. 

'_Tomoyo-chan wasn't affected by the cold that easily,'_ she thought remembering them from the first time they met. _'And since the Daidouji country had a cold season as well… she was used to the cold.'_

Rika looked at the servants after they finished covering Tomoyo.

"Thank you," she said.

The servants lowered their head in a curtsy and turned towards the door.

They opened the door and was about to leave when they saw Eriol standing outside the door.

"E-Eriol-sama!" they exclaimed and lowered their heads again.

'_Eh?'_ Rika turned to look at the Eriol. _'W-Why…?'_

Eriol entered the room without dismissing the servants. He turned to look at Rika who bowed her head in respect.

"Leave," he told them.

"H-Hai!" the two servants answered nervously and left at once.

Rika moved towards the door as well. She took a quick glance at Eriol who went over at Tomoyo's bedside, before closing the door.

'_Her powers had not returned from the time she used it all up to teleport us here,'_ he thought studying her. He tried his best to ignore the nostalgic aching of his heart but the more he looked at her the more his heart ached further.

He sat at the left side of the bed, Tomoyo's right side, and took her hand.

'_Her hands were freezing,'_ he felt her pulse and stopped short. _'Her pulse is weakening…'_

Without realizing what he was doing, he gently held Tomoyo in his arms and lowered his head on her chest. He leaned his ear and strained to hear her heart beat. _'Too weak,'_ he thought starting to fret.

He looked at her face once again. He had his left arm supporting her back and his hand supporting her back neck.

Tomoyo's long black hair was flowing gloriously to the bed. Her pale complexion made her looked not only like an angel but a goddess.

It was just then that Eriol realized he was holding her in his arms and was actually admiring her.

Eriol's mind was telling him to get away from her. But his body didn't budge.

He wanted to escape from the feelings he didn't want to accept.

Just then, slowly and weakly Tomoyo opened her eyes.

Eriol didn't look away when she looked at him with her seemingly weak yet still magnificent blue eyes.

She smiled at him and said in a soft whisper, "Are you… trying to tell me something?"

'_Eh?'_ he stared at her.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't read your thoughts anymore…" she said weakly.

"It's because you sacrificed your ability to read minds just to use that power…" he said and closed his eyes.

Tomoyo's vision started to blur. Tomoyo felt really cold and lightheaded.

"Using that power in your state was suicide…"

Eriol opened his eyes and saw the light from Tomoyo's eyes starting to fade, _'No!'_ his mind screamed.

"Please… stop…." Tomoyo's voice was barely a whisper. "…stop hurting… other people…"

For some reason, Eriol just sat there with her limp body in his arms and listened to her.

"…especially…." She tried her best to look at Eriol and smile at him. "…yourself."

Eriol stared at her dazed. He was expecting her to say _'my Sakura-chan'_. Her words left a big impression in him.

Lowering his head, Eriol closed his eyes. He could feel his heart longing for something that he knew he found in her yet afraid to acknowledge.

He opened his eyes once more and looked at Tomoyo. Her eyes had almost closed when he leaned forward to meet her lips.

'_Just this once…'_ he thought as he kissed her softly. _'Let me lend you my powers so that I could see you smile once more…'  
_

* * *

Even with all the preparations happening inside the castle, Sakura had not recovered from what happened. 

Naoko, Keroberos and the other children tried to cheer her up but to no avail.

Late that night, Naoko saw Sakura standing outside the garden. She wanted to speak to her but all she could do was watch her from behind

"Looks like Sakura-hime was still feeling down," Collier spoke from behind Naoko.

Naoko spun around and looked at Collier, the son of Mrs. Fields. "Collier-kun!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you're already resting," she added. Even after recovering her memories, Naoko was still helping Mrs. Fields and Collier inside the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep. Well everyone was. With all that had happened who could sleep?" he said.

Naoko looked back at Sakura, "Yes you're right."

Collier looked at Sakura outside in concern, "I hope Sakura-hime gets better… it just doesn't feel right with her feeling this down especially with her birthday coming."

"Eh? Birthday?" Naoko asked startled.

He looked at her and nodded, "Yes. Tomorrow is Sakura-hime's birthday. Well I suppose you could say after a couple more minutes… didn't my mother tell you?"

Naoko just stared at Collier. She had been preoccupied this past few days that she lost track of time. _'It was that time of the year already?'_ she thought in disbelief.

"So tomorrow is her birthday," someone spoke behind Naoko.

Naoko and Collier turned around.

"Lady Meiling," Collier bowed his head in a curtsy.

"Meiling-san," Naoko said. "Why are you… eh?" before she could finish her sentence, Meiling was already walking towards Sakura.

"M-Meiling-san!" Naoko exclaimed but covered her mouth immediately realizing how loud she was.

Naoko followed Meiling and was about to reach out for her hand when Meiling shouted.

"Kinomoto-san!" Meiling called.

Sakura turned around and looked at them but didn't say a word.

Meiling saw the hopeless look on Sakura's eyes and it really made her mad. She hated weak people. That's why she loved Syaoran. (A/N eh?)

She hated Sakura for many reasons and one of it was because she was too weak. Not only that, she also hated how Sakura avoided everyone and making them feel miserable, especially Syaoran.

"Meiling-san—."

"How long are you going to sulk like that huh?" Meiling yelled at Sakura.

Sakura just looked at her for a moment before looking away. "I'm not sulking," she answered in a low voice.

Naoko looked at her sympathetically, "Sakura-chan."

"Yeah right," Meiling said and reached out for Sakura's left arm.

"Ittai yo!" Sakura winced when Meiling forced her to look at her.

"Before you complain about being hurt, have you thought of all the people around you worrying for you while you sulk around here?"

"I said I'm not sulking!" Sakura said.

"A-Ano…" Naoko looked from Meiling then Sakura. She wasn't sure who to stop.

"And you really think I believe you?" Meiling retorted.

Sakura pulled her arm free from Meiling's grasp, "I don't care whether you believe me or not. Just leave me alone!"

A vein popped at Meiling's forehead. "You're not the only one worried about Daidouji-san!" she burst and slapped Sakura without thinking.

"Meiling-san!" Naoko exclaimed in surprise.

Sakura was dazed from what Meiling did. She slowly reached for her cheeks where Meiling slapped her and turned her head to look at Meiling blankly.

Meiling still had her hand raised from when she slapped Sakura. She was staring at Sakura very hard.

For a moment no one spoke.

"Tch," Meiling said at last and lowered her hand. She turned her back on Sakura while clenching her fist tightly. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"And here I thought you're stronger than me," Meiling said bitterly.

Sakura stared at Meiling, _'Eh…?'_

"Meiling-san…" Naoko also looked at her.

"Don't you see that Syaoran was blaming himself for everything while you're feeling sorry for yourself?!" Meiling almost shouted the words.

Sakura's eyes widen as she stared at Meiling's back.

"I thought you'd understand Syaoran better… I guess I'm wrong," with that Meiling started to walk away.

"Meiling-san wait!" Naoko called after her. She looked at Sakura and lowered her head in apology before following Meiling.

Sakura watched their retreating back. She could still feel the pain from Meiling's slap and for some reason it brought tears in her eyes. She lowered her head as the tears started flowing in her eyes.

'_Stop it!'_ she told herself as she wiped them off.

'_I said stop it!'_ she scolded herself when the tears didn't stop from falling.

'_I'm such an idiot…'_ she thought. _'What was I thinking?!'_

"Sakura?"

Sakura froze. For a moment she thought she imagined a voice calling her name but she felt someone moved from behind. She slowly turned around and saw Syaoran moving closer to her.

Syaoran stopped short when he saw her crying, "A—." He wanted to comfort her but was afraid she'd reject him.

He lowered his gaze and tightened his grip on his fist. "I… I thought I heard Meiling's voice here so I…." he started feeling really stupid.

Sakura never intended to do it but when she saw Syaoran, the tears she tried so hard to stop flowed endlessly.

"Syaoran-kun…" she sobbed as she covered her face with her hands.

"S-Sakura," Syaoran moved closer to her and reached out for her hand. "O-Oi…" he started trying to make her look at him.

"I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry…" Sakura started still wiping her tears.

"It's alright now, you don't have to—."

"I just couldn't take the pain anymore," Sakura went on. "Everyone was suffering because of me… I couldn't even do anything to prevent it."

She looked at him her eyes were already red from crying. "I'm supposed to be the Card Mistress and yet I couldn't protect anyone. I'm always the one being protected!"

Syaoran couldn't say a word. He just watched her as she lowered her head once more.

"My mother made me the Keeper of the Protection seal to secure everyone's safety and yet all I gave to the people around me was nothing but trouble and suffering."

Syaoran was silent and remembered the words of a woman who appeared before him the first time he felt Sakura's seal.

_Anyone who had witnessed and felt your Protection Seal shall have a rather hard time but soon you shall help them and take them away from their miseries…._

"I don't get it… why did my mother choose me as the keeper? Compared to my brother who was strong and responsible I am nothing but a weak good for nothing mistress!" Sakura kept on crying.

"That's not true," Syaoran started but Sakura didn't seem to hear him.

"I couldn't do anything! I could never save anyone… I couldn't even save my own self!" she cried.

"Stop it," he told her but Sakura was not listening.

"And now I made everyone worried without meaning to…. Everything I do… always hurt others…."

"Stop."

"I'm so pathetic…"

Syaoran clenched his fist.

"I'm worthless…"

He moved closer to Sakura.

"All I wanted was to protect everyone…!"

He reached out for her hands once more.

"But why couldn't I even do that?!"

He pulled her closer to him and….

"I just wanted to—."

Syaoran kissed her passionately.

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she stared at Syaoran. She was so dazed that she was paralyzed to her spot. Her mind was racking with commands that her body refused to do. She could feel her heart beat furiously in her chest and it was deafening in her ears.

Syaoran held her closer to him as he placed a hand on her back.

Not able to fight the urge she felt inside anymore, Sakura closed her eyes and rested her hands on Syaoran's chest and kissed him back.

The more their kiss deepened the more all the troubles and pains she felt in her heart fade away.

When finally Syaoran pulled away from her, Sakura opened her eyes and stared at his alluring amber eyes.

As if like waking in a dream, Sakura's face turned red after realizing what they just did.

"Y-Y-YOU KISSED ME!" she blurted blushing some more.

Syaoran sweat dropped, "You just realized that?"

Sakura turned even redder if that was possible, "B-B-B-But… I-I-I—! T-T-That was my first—."

He sighed and looked at her incredulously, "Actually that wasn't the first time."

She stared at him, "Hoe? But when—."

"I'm not going to tell you," he told her flatly and looked away.

"E-Eh?!"

He looked at her again and Sakura saw his face turned red.

"It's bad enough that you didn't remember," he told her.

"But I—!"

"Then suffer."

"E-Eh—hoe?" Sakura stopped when Syaoran smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

For a moment Sakura just stared at him. She was feeling really depressed just a moment ago and now after speaking to Syaoran and well… their kiss she suddenly felt much better.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She reached out for her pendant and held it close to her before looking back at him.

"Thank you," she said.

Syaoran smiled at her, "Don't ever think that you're worthless or no good. If you think that way again a lot more people will suffer more than being hurt physically."

"Syaoran-kun…"

"And don't ever regret being the Keeper. You're mother chose you because she believed in you," he told her and smiled.

Sakura smiled back and nodded, "Hai. Thank you for reminding me."

Syaoran looked up at the sky took a deep breath. "Ah… I'm exhausted," he said rubbing his shoulders.

"Me too," Sakura agreed finally feeling her exhaustion. "Let's go back inside."

"Aa," he agreed.

As they made their way back inside Syaoran stopped short after remembering something.

"A—before I forget."

Sakura turned around to face him, "Nani?"

He smiled at her, "Just want to greet you a happy birthday."

Sakura stopped and reddened.

* * *

(A/N (smiles) lol I don't have anything to say lol err I guess… hoped you enjoy reading? Lol) 


	59. Renewal of Authority: Sakura Cards

**Disclaimer:** aaaaaaaaa I finished it at last lol (sigh)

**Sorry I've been busy doing a lot of things in the past days and I felt like my head's about to explode** (omg)

Well here's the next chap!!

**Chapter 58:**

_**Renewal of Authority: Sakura Cards**_

Naoko followed Meiling inside the castle. "Meiling-san please wait!" she called for her.

"Will you stop following me?" Meiling yelled. "It's annoying!"

"But I…" Naoko started while stopping.

"If you think that I should go back and apologize to Kinomoto-san, better give up because I won't," Meiling told Naoko without turning back.

"It's not that…" Naoko said as she lowered her gaze.

Meiling stopped after hearing her sounding really serious.

Naoko looked back at Meiling and said, "I understand why you did it and I know Sakura-chan understands too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Meiling snapped as she turned to look at her. She stopped when she saw Naoko smiling at her.

"I'm more worried about you Meiling-san," Naoko admitted.

"Hah?! What are you getting at—."

"You're beginning to like Sakura-chan as well that's why when you hit her and said those things to her you were hurt too right?"

'_W-What…?'_ Meiling stared at Naoko in disbelief. _'M-Me? Like that pathetic… girl…?'_ she thought to herself. When she thought about it carefully, she did feel awful when she hit Sakura. But was it because she was beginning to like her? Just as Naoko put it?

"Don't say ridiculous things or I'll hit you as well!" a vein popped at Meiling's forehead when she spoke. She turned around and started walking once again.

Naoko sweat dropped but smiled watching Meiling's retreating back. 'Meiling-san and Li-kun sure are related,' she thought giggling. _'They acted really cold but the truth they were just being honest.'  
_

* * *

Yamazaki went back to the Lottuse castle as soon as the meeting he attended with the Xiuse's officials ended. He rode on the Royal Bullet Train and when he arrived at the Lottuse Station; his private carriage was already waiting for him.

Yamazaki sat in silence as he looked out the carriage's window. The two attendants that accompanied him to the Xiuse country were also silent. It was reasonable though, after all a great war between the Lottuse Empire and the Three Great Nations were about to take place.

'_And in this war, only one victor would emerge… '_ he thought as he looked up at the sky.

After a while, Yamazaki could see a familiar carriage coming the opposite way. It was familiar for he knew it was the private carriage of Chiharu.

'_What the…?'_ he sat up straight and looked at the small window where he could see the back of the coach. "Stop the carriage," he told the coach.

"Yamazaki-dono?" his attendants were both looking at him puzzled.

The coach obeyed Yamazaki and stopped the carriage.

When the carriage had stopped, Yamazaki went out immediately. His attendants looked at Yamazaki through the window as he stood in the middle of the road, as if to stop the other carriage coming.

"Yamazaki-dono!" one of his attendants exclaimed in horror as the carriage came towards him.

But the carriage stopped as well and Chiharu looked out from the window.

"Yamazaki-kun!" she exclaimed looking at him in shock. "What are you doing? We almost run over you! We're in a hurry!"

Yamazaki smiled at her, "I know. I could see that."

"Don't smile at me like that! If you knew then why—."

"Because I'm worried."

"Eh?" Chiharu stopped when he looked at him in concern.

Yamazaki reached for the carriage's knob and opened it so he could have a closer look at Chiharu. "Why are you in a hurry anyway?" he asked her.

Chiharu lowered her eyes and reached for the door and tried to close it again. "I'm sorry I don't have time to—."

Yamazaki stopped her from closing the door. He looked at her closely and knew she was upset about something. He didn't need her to tell him what upset her. He already knew it just by looking at her eyes.

"What had Eriol done this time?" he asked.

"Eh?" Chiharu looked at Yamazaki taken aback. She didn't expect him to know who upset her that easily. "I…."

"Don't worry; I'll go talk to him. Just tell me what happened," Yamazaki told her.

"No…. He's not someone who'd listen to anyone right now…" Chiharu told him feeling her heart ache for a second. She trusted Eriol all her life but now she was disappointed at him.

"It's alright. I'll talk to him," Yamazaki insisted and reached out for Chiharu's hand.

"Yamazaki-kun…"

He smiled at him and said, "I'll beat him to his senses if that'll make you happy."

Chiharu couldn't help but chuckle at Yamazaki, "Right as if you could do that."

"Of course I can. Didn't you know that men understand each other with their fist?"

Chiharu sweat dropped, "And where did you heard that lie?"

Yamazaki just laughed.

Chiharu shook her head and smiled at him, "Thank you Yamazaki-kun."

Yamazaki looked back at her with a smile, "To make you feel better, I will do anything Chiharu-chan."

"Yamazaki-kun…" Chiharu reddened. For a moment she just stared at him. When she finally got back to her senses she immediately looked away and leaned back on her seat. "Baka, you don't have to do anything…"

"Eh?" Yamazaki looked at her in confusion.

Chiharu looked at him again and smiled. "As long as you're with me… no matter how sad I may be, I'll always recover and be better," she told him while slightly flushing.

When Yamazaki didn't answer, Chiharu looked away again. "D-Don't just stand there. You said you'll beat Eriol-kun to his senses right?" she said without looking.

"Ah! R-Right," Yamazaki said with a little laugh.

Chiharu sighed but looked at him with a smile, "Make him understand, Yamazaki-kun."

Yamazaki nodded at her and smiled, "I will."

He returned to his carriage and followed Chiharu's carriage back at the castle.

* * *

Eriol watched Tomoyo lying in the bed.

Tomoyo had fallen back to sleep and after giving her some of his powers, her complexion had returned to normal. She was breathing evenly and he knew that she'd be better once she woke up again.

Not caring how long he had been there, Eriol just watched Tomoyo as she sleep.

'_What's gotten into me…?'_ he wondered. _'Just because of a memory I suddenly…'_

Eriol looked away and lowered his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'No… it's got nothing to do with memory…'_ he thought. He opened his eyes and looked back at Tomoyo.

'_To feel this… such irony…'_ Eriol thought.

* * *

"He's not in his study room," Yamazaki wondered aloud when they went to Eriol's study room but he's not there.

"But I…" Chiharu looked at the desk and frowned. "He was just here… well before I left that is."

"Well I guess I'll just have to see the Princess of Daidouji and do something myself," Yamazaki said.

Chiharu looked at him uncertainly, "But Yamazaki-kun."

"Don't worry; I think I could do something at least. First I have to see the Princess," he assured her.

"Okay," Chiharu answered in a small voice. She watched Yamazaki's back as they walked the path towards Tomoyo's room. It's not that she didn't trust Yamazaki. But she felt that whatever was the matter with the Princess of Daidouji was something only Eriol could do something.

'_She might be…'_ Chiharu didn't want to think about it. Then again, she didn't know what happened when Eriol suddenly came back with Tomoyo in his arms. _'She must've done something… or… was it Eriol who did something?'_ she wondered.

Chiharu was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Yamazaki stopping. "Ah!" she exclaimed when she almost got knock down after bumping his back. "W-Why did you suddenly—eh?"

"Eriol… kun," Yamazaki said looking at Eriol who just came out from Tomoyo's room. He didn't expect to see Eriol. Especially coming out from the room where Tomoyo was.

Chiharu was also dazedly looking at Eriol, _'W-Why…?'_

"So you're back. How was the meeting with the Xiuse's officials?" Eriol asked indifferently from their reactions.

"A-Aa… it went okay. They said they would be going to the Lottuse border by dusk," Yamazaki answered still dazed.

"I see, very well then." And with just that, Eriol left without saying anything else.

Yamazaki and Chiharu watched Eriol as he walked away. None of them spoke but both of them were wondering the same thing.

'_What was that just now?'_ they thought at the same time.

* * *

At the crack of dawn at the Daidouji castle, all the servants were already busy arranging the great hall. It was because there would be a gathering later on.

Everyone knew that Sakura was still unwell but it didn't stop them to prepare for her birthday.

Well the gathering wasn't just for Sakura though. It was also for everyone before they head towards the Lottuse Territory.

Touya sat at the couch and looked at his father who was standing near the window. Fujitaka was looking up at the still dimmed sky.

"With everyone acting like this I wonder if we'll be okay by tomorrow," Touya said.

Fujitaka looked at his son and smiled considerately, "Well I think Sakura-chan would feel better once we told her that the ritual they performed for the Queen was not that wasted."

Yesterday, while Mizuki was doing her daily routine of checking up Sonomi's condition, she realized that the spell Eriol cast upon her has actually weakened. When she told Fujitaka about it, he decided to tell Sakura about it by tomorrow as a surprise.

"And there's also the thought that everyone who got injured at the shrine were fine now. Especially the Guardians," Fujitaka added.

"I just hope it's enough to cheer her up completely," Touya said lowering his head.

Fujitaka watched him for a moment. He knew why Touya was being skeptic right now. It was because Yukito was still feeling weak. Fujitaka understood why Yukito was unwell since Touya had told them about his true identity.

Two soldiers opened the door as Takka entered the room.

Fujitaka and Touya looked up and saw Takka smiling at them.

"What's with the gloomy air?" Takka asked them. "Everyone should be in high spirit today. At least that's what my instinct's telling me," he added with a little laugh.

Fujitaka smiled at him. "You seemed to be in a good mood. Did something happen?"

"Not that you wouldn't know of. Anyway, I'm just happy since I could sense something real good about to happen."

Touya frowned as he watched Takka sat on the couch across him. "The truth all I could sense was nothing but despair right now."

"Well you are the Oracle of Adversity as the Guardians of Daidouji once called you," Takka commented with a smile.

Touya sweat dropped, "You're making me feel worse Takka-sensei."

Takka just laughed.

Fujitaka just smiled from where he stood. He looked out the window once again and saw the sun slowly rose at the sky, "Something good huh?"

"That is right. Something good," Takka answered with a meaningful smile.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she just stared at the ceiling blankly. She sat up and looked around her room as if wondering where she was.

She looked at the clock by her bedside. _'Six o'clock….'_ She thought absentmindedly. She wasn't really used to waking up early but this day was an exception.

Sakura got up and went over to the windows. She pulled the curtains to the side and the early sunlight spread to the whole room. She reached for the window's lock and opened it.

Sakura smiled as she pushed the window open and the early morning breeze brushed upon her face. _'Kimochi…'_ she thought with a deep contented breath.

She looked down below and saw the flowers at the garden blooming magnificently. _'It feels like I'm seeing all of this for the first time,' _she thought with a smile.

As she surveyed the scene below her, her eyes stopped at a spot and slowly her memory from last night came back to her.

Sakura reddened as she remembered Syaoran. Her heart started to thump loudly in her chest. Her cheeks flushed furiously that her hands automatically reached for the curtains and covered it frantically in her face.

'_Yamete yo Sakura,'_ she thought scolding herself. _'You shouldn't think about this kind of things!'_

Sakura closed her eyes and buried her face further on the curtains.

'_But still…'_ she felt her cheeks burning. _'Whether Syaoran-kun did that to comfort me… it was still so… so….'_ "Uwaah… what should I do? Now that I think about it… how should I act around him now? How could I even face Syao—."

"What are you doing Sakura?"

Sakura immediately jerked her head and spun around. She stared and blinked her eyes at the person… or thing..? That spoke behind her.

Sakura's eyes grew wide as Keroberos looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you hiding behind the curtains?" Keroberos asked.

Sakura slowly turned bright red as she finally let out the shock she felt knowing that someone saw her.

"HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura shrieked.

* * *

The whole castle heard the 'oh-so-longed-for-shriek' of their beloved Card Mistress.

The servants who were at the great hall couldn't help but smile after hearing the infamous shriek of Sakura.

Mizuki, who was inside the Queen's room checking up on Sonomi's condition looked up at the ceiling and giggled.

The children and Naoko who were helping at the kitchen also looked at the ceiling with a bid sweat drops on their heads. Even though they heard it before, they were still amazed at how Sakura could shriek so loud. Naoko then chuckled since, after hearing nothing from Sakura, finally with that shriek it felt like she was finally feeling better.

Meiling sat up at once as she heard the shriek. "N-Nani?!" she exclaimed in surprise. She was still in bed and was sound asleep when she heard Sakura shriek.

And at the living room, Fujitaka and Touya sweat dropped while looking up at the ceiling. Takka laughed and said, "Well should I say that was unexpected? It seems like this would be Sakura-chan's loudest to date."

They both looked at him and chuckled. They couldn't agree more.

* * *

"K-Kero-chan!" Sakura kneeled on the floor. She immediately reached out her hand and held Keroberos who got knock down from her scream. "Shikkari shite!" she told him.

"W-What's wrong with you…" Keroberos asked his eyes spinning. "I—just asked… w-what you're doing and… this… is what I—get?"

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see you… while I'm…" Sakura reddened and shook her head immediately. "I'm sorry!"

Keroberos tried to regain his balance as he looked at Sakura. "It's alright. I'll let you off this time," he told her and smiled. Although it looked crooked since he was still dizzy.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now," he said.

"Kero-chan…" Sakura suddenly got teary-eyed but shook her head and smiled. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Aho, if you're going to be sorry next time think of everyone's feelings before you act out of the ordinary."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Hai."

Keroberos shook his head but smiled, "But at least you're back."

"Un."

"What happened anyway? Not that I'm complaining or anything but for you to be this happy…"

"W-What do you mean? I-It's not like something happened between me and Syaoran-kun—I… I mean—w-what I'm trying to say is…."

Keroberos sweat dropped as she stammered with her words. "Forget I ask…" he told her with weak smile.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura noticed how feeble Keroberos was.

"I'm still kind of sleepy so I'll stay here for awhile," he told her and flew back to Sakura's bed.

"How about breakfast?"

"Later…" Keroberos said and lay down the bed.

"Do you want me to get you some sweets?" Sakura asked again.

"It's okay… I'll just… sleep… for now…" Keroberos said before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

'_Kero-chan…for him to act like this with the mention of sweets…'_ Sakura was starting to worry again. But she immediately shoved the thought and stood up. She went over to her bed and pulled the blanket up Keroberos chin. She stood back and watched him with a smile.

'_I'll just bring him lots of sweets later,'_ Sakura thought and stretched her arms. "Yosh! Now I have to prepare and go apologize to everyone," she decided as she looked back at the window. _'Just wait for a little longer Tomoyo-chan. We'll come and get you back, for sure.'  
_

* * *

"Sorry for all the trouble everyone," Sakura said at once when she entered the living room. She had her head lowered and when she looked up she was greeted by the puzzled look on her father, brother, Takka and Mizuki.

"I made you worry about me without meaning to. Sorry," she added with an apologetic smile.

"Humph. Baka… making us worry like that," Touya muttered under his breath. But like the rest he smiled at her.

Fujitaka approached her and said, "You didn't have to apologize, Sakura-chan. We're all happy to see that you've cheered up."

"Otosan…" Sakura stepped towards her father and hug him tightly. "Arigato."

"Sou, sou… Sakura-chan. Otanjoubi omedeto," Fujitaka greeted her with a smile.

Sakura looked at her father and smiled, "Arigato."

"Omedeto, Sakura-san."

"Omedeto."

Mizuki and Takka greeted her as well.

"You've grown another year of your life, nee kaijuu." Touya teased. "And the way you shriek this morning just proves how you've grown to be a real kaijuu."

A vein popped at Sakura's forehead but she smiled at him while controlling herself, "I'm pretty much in a good mood right now so I'll let you off this time."

"Sou ka? Yosh, I'll call you kaijuu for the rest of the day then." Touya rubbed.

"Onii-chan!" it was just then that she realized no one was trying to stop Touya.

"Hoe? Yukito-san wa?" she asked.

Touya then looked at her seriously as he stood up, "About that. I need to tell you something Sakura."

"Doushita no?" Sakura was taken aback by her brother's sudden change of mood.

* * *

After Meiling was awakened by the deafening shriek of Sakura, even though she still wanted to go back to sleep, she couldn't anymore.

'_Darn that noisy girl. Waking me up like that,'_ she thought irritated. She went out her room and looked at the door across hers.

'_I wonder if Syaoran woke up from that noise as well?'_ she pondered and started to walk towards Syaoran's room.

Meiling reached for the knob but stopped midway before lowering her hand again. She was still bothered about a lot of things regarding her and Sakura's differences.

'_I'm stronger than her… and I'm prettier than her,'_ Meiling stopped then sweat dropped. _'Okay so she's also pretty… but I'm much prettier,'_ she thought a little uncertain.

Sighing, Meiling stared at the door to Syaoran's room. _'I love Syaoran more than anybody could, so I won't lose to her when it comes to my feelings… but then….'_

Meiling closed her eyes and remembered how Sakura never tried to hog Syaoran to herself. Nor did Sakura make a move to make Syaoran notice her.

'_She's slow and hopeless. Such attitude won't win against me,'_ she thought but was still hesitant. _'But still….'_

Meiling turned her back on the door and started to walk away, "Mou! I hate thinking about these things!"

She lowered her head and slowly, a smile formed at the corner of her lips. _'I guess… that's just the way it is… no wonder I hate her so much…. She's the exact opposite of me…'_

Meiling turned the corner and stopped when she saw someone coming her way. She sweat dropped as Sakura came running to her.

'_Speaking of the devil…'_ she thought.

"Meilin-chan!"

"It's Meiling."

"A-Ano… is Syaoran-kun up already?"

"I don't know."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at Meiling in confusion.

Meiling raised an eyebrow and frowned at her, "What's with that reaction?"

"Well… I thought you'd know if he's up because you're always with…."

"I decided to distance myself from him is that a problem?"

"I-Iie… I-It's not like that…" Sakura answered uneasily.

Meiling stared hard at Sakura. _'Too soft…'_

"A-Ano… Meilin-chan?" Sakura sweat dropped at the intimidating look on Meiling's eyes.

'_Too reserve…'_

"D-Doushite?" Sakura sweat dropped some more.

'_Too cute..!!!'_ "Mou! Why are we so different?!" Meiling burst.

"I-I don't know! I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized at once.

Meiling sweat dropped when she realized what she had done. She sighed and looked away, "I-Iie… forget what I said."

"Hoe?"

"Syaoran must still be sleeping…."

"I see… well I guess I'll just talk to him later—."

"Why are you always acting friendly around me?" Meiling suddenly asked while avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"W-Why?" Sakura repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I shouted and said some nasty things to you last night! Geez don't tell me you forgot," Meiling yelled at her incredulously. She couldn't believe how slow Sakura could be.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Oh! That? Well… I didn't really think that what you said was wrong. The truth I'm grateful for what you did."

Meiling just stared at Sakura for a moment. She couldn't understand how anyone would be grateful after getting yelled at like that. _'Too kind…'_ she thought.

"Did it… hurt?" Meiling asked feeling a little embarrassed without knowing why.

"Hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Here," Meiling touched her own cheek.

Sakura chuckled, "Yes it did. It hurt so much that tears just came out from my eyes."

"Good then."

Sakura laughed uneasily, "G-Good?"

Meiling just smiled at her, "Next time I'll hit you harder than that."

Sakura sweat dropped, "I think I'll pass…."

"Anyway," Meiling turned and started to leave. "If you have something to tell Syaoran just go to his room."

Sakura stared at Meiling as she walked away, "But I thought…"

"Just don't wake him up if he's still sleeping. But then he might've woken up from your loud voice earlier," Meiling went on.

Sakura reddened, "M-My loud what…?"

"You made him worry too much so I know he's tired, but when he wakes up, be sure to apologize properly." Meiling ignored her question.

A thought then hit Sakura as she remembered what happened last night. She reddened some more and lowered her gaze, _'That's right Meilin-chan didn't know….'_

"Oh and…" Meiling turned around to look at Sakura again. "Don't think that my being friendly with you means I've given up on Syaoran. I won't lose to anyone especially you."

Sakura watched as Meiling leave. For a moment, what Meiling said was something Sakura didn't understand. But when she finally understood she felt her heart skipped a beat.

'_W-Was my feelings for Syaoran-kun that obvious?' _Sakura thought nervously. _'Then how about Syaoran-kun…? D-Does he…?' _she blushed furiously.

"Why are you spacing out in the middle of the hallway?" a voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"HOOEE!" Sakura shrieked yet again as she turned around. Her eye grew wide as Syaoran looked at her with one brow raised.

"What?"

"S-Syaoran-kun you're awake!"

"I'm standing here right now aren't I?"

"W-Well yes…" Sakura lowered her head. Somehow the way Syaoran acting cold disappointed her.

Syaoran noticed the disappointed look on Sakura. He looked away and scratched his head before clearing his throat. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

Sakura looked up at him and saw him looking uneasy. It was a funny sight since Syaoran was always reserve and resolute. But what Sakura noticed at once was the tired look in his eyes.

"You could say I'm just tired so I…" Syaoran started to explain but wasn't really in the mood to talk much.

Sakura remembered what Meiling told her about Syaoran feeling tired and might've woken up from her loud voice. She flushed after realizing what Meiling meant and lowered her head once again apologetically, "Sorry for waking you up."

Syaoran looked at her in confound, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Didn't I wake you up with my… well…"

"Not that I didn't hear you scream earlier…"

Sakura flushed with embarrassment.

"… But it's not like I woke up from that. I hadn't gotten any sleep since yesterday… or was it the other day?" Syaoran spoke more to himself than Sakura.

"E-Eh? That's not right Syaoran-kun you should've—."

"Before that, why are you here? You didn't just happen to walk by right?" Syaoran suddenly thought of Touya. He sweat dropped and thought, _'Besides he wouldn't let you go wondering around this area anyway.'_

"Oh that's right! I wanted to ask you something," Sakura started at last.

"About what?" Syaoran asked seeing the serious look on her face.

"Onii-chan told me about Yukito-san's condition. And from what I noticed about Kero-chan earlier well…" Sakura said.

"Let's go find some other place to talk. The hallway wasn't really a place to have a long talk."

Sakura nodded her head, "Okay." she agreed and both of them went out to the veranda.

Once they were seated at the veranda, Sakura started telling Syaoran about how weak both Yukito and Keroberos were these past few days. He listened in silence as she explained the details.

While it's true that Touya could've asked Syaoran about it directly, the fact that Sakura was the Card Mistress and that Syaoran had been busy with the preparations for their departure, made him silent.

Besides whatever was the matter between Yukito and Keroberos was the Card Mistress' business, even though the Li's were somewhat related to them.

"I wanted to tell you about these things because I thought you'd know something," Sakura said once she was done explaining.

Syaoran leaned back and lowered his gaze. Sakura saw the familiar look in his eyes when he was deep in thought.

"Honestly I'm not familiar with the Guardians of the Cards' nature. Although I know all the card's abilities, it was said that only Clow Reed knew the cards and the guardians' real potentials. But if they were weakening surely it was related to the cards," he looked at her. "Have you looked through your cards lately?"

"Un, nothing's out of the ordinary though. But do you think it was because I only have half of the cards? Kero-chan did tell me that the cards were under his and Yukito-san… I mean Yue-san's jurisdiction. That if the cards that were under their control were not present, they couldn't use their full power which was why they couldn't transform to their original form."

"If it was because the cards were not together then Tsukishiro-san and Keroberos must've been weak since the time we came here," Syaoran said.

"But they're not."

"Which means that wasn't the reason they were weak," he concluded.

Sakura sat back and looked at Syaoran thoughtfully, "Onii-chan told me that Yukito-san's condition worsened when I was feeling down. Kero-chan too… but now that I'm okay, Kero-chan was still weak."

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

Both of them were silent for a while. Neither of them spoke a word because they were both deep in thought.

'_Only Clow Reed knew about the cards and the guardians' real potentials… if we could go back and ask him…'_ Syaoran shook his head. _'No, we don't have much time to do anything now.'_

Then suddenly he realized something.

'_Clow Reed knew their potentials because he created them… because he was their master. And as their master the cards and the guardians' own power respond to his own. Now that Clow Reed was long gone… their powers will start to wane eventually….'_ He looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, how did you inherit the right to control the cards?" Syaoran asked.

"Well it was passed on to us by generation. Why?" Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Is there a ritual like… renewing the owner of the cards?" he asked again.

Sakura thought of it a minute. She shook her head and replied, "No… there's a ceremony with the Guardians of Daidouji though. I remembered that they blessed me as the new Card Mistress."

"Just what I thought," he said looking at her intently.

Sakura didn't mean to but she blushed anyway. "W-What do you mean? Did you think of something?"

"When you use the cards, they were still in the form of the Clow Cards?" Syaoran answered her with another question.

"U-Un…" Sakura answered uneasily. "What's the matter Syaoran-kun?"

"That's the reason why," Syaoran told her.

Sakura looked at him confused, "I don't get it."

"You're the current Card Mistress, so you have to claim the cards as your own." Syaoran explained to her.

"Claim them as my own? But I could summon them right? Doesn't that mean the same as claiming them my own?"

"No. To claim them as if to renew their identity and make them submit to you as their new master," Syaoran explained further.

Sakura fell silent as she stared at Syaoran. _'Renew their identity… make them submit to me as their new master…?'_ she thought. "I have to remake all the cards?"

Syaoran sweat dropped, "No… not remake. Just renew… okay that's confusing. You have to recreate the cards in your own."

"Recreate but not remake?" Sakura was getting dizzy. "That's more confusing Syaoran-kun."

"He meant you have to renew authority of the cards," a voice spoke.

Syaoran looked to his right; Sakura's left, and saw Keroberos coming inside the room and out the veranda.

'_I didn't even felt him coming… so he's powers were really weak,'_ Syaoran remarked.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "You shouldn't have come out. You should rest while—."

"If you're going to talk about these things don't you think it's easier to just ask me what to do?" Keroberos said.

Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.

"A-Aa… I guess so," Syaoran agreed feeling a bit stupid.

"See even kozo here agrees. Geez you both are slow," Keroberos commented.

A vein popped at Syaoran's forehead while Sakura laughed uneasily.

"But if you think about it, isn't it weird to ask advice about these things from someone—I mean… some thing like to a talking plush toy?" Syaoran sniggered at him.

"Why you…! Are you picking up a fight?"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura said warningly. "Stop it okay? Just tell me more about the 'renew authority of the cards' that you just said."

"Fine then," Keroberos said and sat cross legged in midair. "It's simple actually." He looked at Sakura meaningfully.

"Renew authority of the Cards means; renew the Clow Cards and make them Sakura Cards."

Sakura stared back at Keroberos. She wasn't sure whether she heard him right.

"Make them Sakura Cards…?" she repeated dazedly.

* * *

(A/N sorry I have to stop here… I'll post again err tomorrow? Lol

**I'm quite free tomorrow so I guess I could finish the next chapter fast so hope you'll wait for that XD**

**Translations:  
Kimochi** 'this feels nice' but literally means to feel  
**Aho** it was a slang term for 'idiot' same as baka  
**Sou ka** 'is that so'  
**Otanjoubi omedeto** 'Happy Birthday'

**BTW sorry if I have a lot of mistakes... I'll look it up in the morning but right now I wanted to sleep... I miss my bed (sob) **


	60. Unexpected Call

**Disclaimer:** even though I said I'd write… err type the next chapter I enjoyed sleeping that I even fell asleep in front of the computer twice (rotfl)

Well here's the next chap XD

**Chapter 59:**

_**Unexpected Call**_

Sakura held her card book as she sat in front of the mirror while her maidens helped her prepare. It was almost time for the gathering and King Iain with the Souma Officials would be arriving soon.

The other nobility at the Daidouji Country had already arrived and were already inside the great hall. Even with the tension about the upcoming Great War between the Lottuse Empire and their nations, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

'_Make them Sakura cards…'_ Sakura thought remembering Keroberos words earlier. She sighed and looked at her book. _'Even though he said that, I don't really know how to do that,' _she opened her eyes once more and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her maidens had braided half of her hair starting from the top of her the left ear around to the right side. At the end of the braid they tied it with pink laces that matched her dress. A pink tainted gown that had an embellished halter neck and a high waist that gave way to an angled skirt with a ruffle hem.

In Sakura's opinion it was a bit daring like the one Tomoyo made her wear last time because it was fitted and her back was bare. But Tomoyo's maidens' told her that this was the dress Tomoyo had been preparing for her to wear on her birthday.

Sakura sighed for the second time. _'I have to think of something…and I have to it before we leave tomorrow,' _she thought. _'I'll just have to do what I can…'_

They heard a soft knock and a voice spoke from behind the door.

"Sakura-hime, his Majesty King Touya had asked to take you down to the great hall now."

Sakura looked up at the door, "H-Hai! I'm coming."

Her maidens helped her up and fixed her dress for the last time before they led her to the door.

"You look magnificent, Sakura-hime." One of the maidens stated.

Sakura just smiled and said, "It's all about Tomoyo-chan's dress."

With that the attendant who came to fetch Sakura led her to the great hall.

* * *

Syaoran was leaning on the wall as he waited for Meiling outside her room. He was already dressed in a white cutaway tailcoat with matching pants that made him looked like a perfect gentleman.

He wasn't really used to wearing tux and preferred to wear Chinese formal suits but it was a request from Tomoyo. Well at least that was how Tomoyo's attendants put it.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. After his talk with Sakura and Keroberos, he finally felt his exhaustion. _'I should've tried sleeping earlier…' _he thought sullenly.

Syaoran was so tired that he didn't even notice the door to Meiling's room opening and she stepped out.

"Syaoran?" Meiling called sheepishly as she stood in front of him. "What do you think of my dress?"

Syaoran opened his eyes just in time to see a girl with long black hair dressed in a red sequin long dress and angled skirt twirled in front of him.

"W-What the! Who are you?" Syaoran exclaimed in surprised.

Meiling frowned at him, "Mou, why is everyone reacting real weird today?"

Syaoran stared at her for a moment. He saw the maidens who helped Meiling get dress went out her room giggling at them. He sweat dropped then looked back at Meiling, "Meiling?"

"Who else?" Meiling retorted but then turned around again. "So? What do you think?"

Syaoran sweat dropped some more. He wasn't used to make comments on stuffs like this.

"You look… different," was all he could say.

Meiling gave him a deadly look.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not use to seeing you dress up like that."

Meiling looked away and rested her hands on her hips. "Yeah well, if it wasn't for Daidouji-san I wouldn't wear this."

Sakura and Syaoran weren't the only ones that Tomoyo made dresses for. She actually made dresses almost for everyone.

"R-Right," Syaoran replied.

"Let's go!" Meiling said gleefully as she cling one arm around Syaoran's.

"O-Oi!" Syaoran protested as Meiling started to pull him towards the great hall.

* * *

"Suteki Naoko-neechan!" Chiharu exclaimed admiring Naoko.

Chiharu with the other children were inside Naoko's room and they were admiring her after she got dress with the help of two maidens.

"R-Really?" Naoko reddened as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She was wearing a reddish brown colored dress that brought out her eyes. It had a v-neck, empire waist and a crest buttoned at the bust, with a cascading front pleat and angled hemline.

Naoko really looked stunning.

"Hai!" the other children agreed as well.

"Naoko-hime, it is almost time." One of the maiden had said smiling at her.

Naoko looked at the maidens and nodded with a smile, "Hai."

* * *

Iain sat in silence inside his carriage. From the window he could see the Daidouji Castle already. He took a deep breath and felt something inside his coat pocket. _'Today is going to be the day…'_ he thought.

From across his seat, a woman around early twenties with curly blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a crimson dress with gold trim detail at the halter neckline and a square cut out below the bust, looked at him with a knowing smile.

"It's quite rare to see you so quiet Iain," she said. The woman's name was Ihleen Souma and she's Iain's older sister. "Usually you'd go and talk about your inventions."

"What's rare was the fact that you suddenly arrived at the castle from the Souma Colony and announced you wanted to come with me to the gathering at the Daidouji," Iain answered giving his sister a skeptical look. "I thought you were in the middle of preparing for your wedding."

Ihleen frowned at him like a child, "How cruel. Can't I have some time with my own little brother?"

Iain raised an eyebrow and gave her a long look. "You could've just called me so that I could arrange a visit at the Souma Colony. Why bother going all the way here?"

"Because after this you're all going to the Lottuse Territory, right?"

Iain looked back at the window. "Are you worried that you might never get a chance to see your brother again is that it?"

"No, actually I want to meet the King of Li. I heard he's totally gorgeous," Ihleen answered flatly with a smile.

Iain's face fell. "You can go back to the Souma Colony now," he told her as he looked away.

Ihleen laughed at his reaction, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding." She looked at him seriously and said, "I'm interested in meeting the new appointed King of Li that's true. And also I wanted to see everyone at the Daidouji Palace since it has been ages since the last time I visited. But of course I'm worried about you above all."

Iain didn't say a word. He just looked outside the window and said, "You don't have to worry. I swore in father's deathbed that I won't do things that I know would make you worry. We'll be the one to win this battle."

For a moment no one spoke. Ihleen just looked at her brother in concern and at the same time admiration.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes, "You sounded confident. Is it because you've calculated everything already?"

Iain didn't answer. He just leaned on his back and closed his eyes.

"No. From the start, I know it would be impossible."

"Iain…" she looked at him.

"… but. We'll win this and return for I still have something important that I needed to do."

"Another invention perhaps?" Ihleen asked.

Iain opened his eyes and lowered his head. He groped for his coat once more and said, "No. It is far more important than any of my inventions."

Ihleen studied him without saying a word. The look on Iain's eyes gave all the answer she needed.

"I see," Ihleen said with a smile.

* * *

Touya looked up from his seat, to the door as Yukito entered the living room.

Just like Syaoran, Touya was wearing a cutaway tailcoat but the difference was his suit was dark blue and the necktie's design was also different.

Yukito on the other hand was wearing a white silken long coat with golden designs sewed from the shoulders to the chest. It was his formal suit as the King's Personal High Priest. It wasn't because Tomoyo didn't make him a suit but rather he's a priest he's not really allowed to wear formal tux. Well on a gathering like this that is.

"Are? Where is everyone?" Yukito said as he went in.

Touya looked at him carefully, "You don't have to attend the gathering if you're not feeling well."

"That's mean Touya. You wanted to exclude me to this kind of gathering?" Yukito asked lightheartedly.

"Don't change the subject," Touya told him giving him a dull expression.

Yukito laughed, "Don't worry. I overslept last night so I think I won't fall asleep that easily."

"That's not what I meant," Touya said furrowing his brow. He was about to tell off Yukito when the door opened again and a soldier entered.

"Your Majesty," the soldier said and kneeled on his knees.

"You can stand up," Touya told him as he looked at the soldier.

The soldier nodded and stood up but he still had his head bowed low. "The King of Souma has arrived with the other Souma Officials," the soldier reported.

Touya took a deep breath and stood up. "Very well," he said then looked at Yukito. "You can wait for us at the great hall."

Yukito smiled and nodded, "Hai." He watched as Touya left the room with the soldier.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone had arrived at the great hall.

Mizuki had accompanied Naoko when she arrived. They went over to where Fujitaka, Yukito, Takka and Wei were talking with the other nobility and introduced Naoko to everyone.

They didn't tell them about her true identity though. They said that she was a relative of Mizuki and was having a vacation at the palace.

Until the war wasn't over, they decided to keep Naoko's identity secret.

When Syaoran and Meiling entered, everyone was enticed seeing how endearing and according to them, sweet they were together. Although it was obviously one-sided since Meiling was the only one looking thrilled at their comments.

After a couple of minutes since Syaoran and Meiling's arrival, Touya entered with Iain and the other Souma Officials.

Everyone was also surprised to see Princess Ihleen walking beside Iain. It was a common knowledge that she was already living at the Souma Colony and was about to get married.

Alas, as expected, everyone was bedazzled by Sakura when she entered the great hall.

Because it was her special day, everyone was actually looking forward to seeing and of course greeting her. It was as if Sakura was the main attraction of that day's gathering.

Sakura was grateful with everyone as they greeted her and complimented how beautiful she looked. But although she was happy with their compliments she wanted to know what Syaoran thinks of her more than anyone.

Syaoran had his eyes on Sakura since the time she entered the great hall. For him there wasn't any word that he could think of to describe her. She was stunning and really entrancing that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

When Sakura saw Syaoran at last, their eyes locked at each other at once.

Sakura flushed when Syaoran was looking at her and smiling real warmly. She didn't need him to tell her anything. To be smiled at by Syaoran like this was more than enough.

Sakura was about to say something when Iain stepped forward and took her right hand in his.

"You look dazzling, Lady Sakura." Iain said and kissed the back of her hand.

"Y-Your Majesty…" Sakura started slightly blushing.

Iain looked up at her and smiled, "Would it be too much if I ask such a beautiful lady to accompany me for this gathering?"

"Hoe?"

Touya seeing Iain making his unnecessary moves to his sister was starting to get on his nerves once more. He was about to step forward when Ihleen hooked one arm on his right arm and stopped him.

"E-Eh? Lady Ihleen?" Touya looked at her.

Ihleen just smiled at him and said, "Will you accompany me as well, Your Majesty?"

"Hah?" Touya answered with a flat voice.

Ihleen looked at Syaoran and Meiling's direction, "The King of Li seemed to have someone to accompany him already and…" she looked at Iain and Sakura. "My brother seemed to have Lady Sakura as well."

A vein popped at Touya's forehead, "Don't say it as if he and my sister were already—."

Ihleen slapped Touya on the back playfully, "You haven't changed one bit! Still as overprotective as ever!" she said with a little laugh.

"Y-You haven't change as well. You still slap like a man," Touya said with one eyebrow moving.

Ihleen just laughed and started to pull a reluctant Touya to their table, where Fujitaka and the others where already seated.

"I…" Sakura couldn't help but look at Syaoran once more. To her dismay, she saw him looking at them indifferently with Meiling clinging in his right arm.

Iain saw this but just said, "Shall we, Lady Sakura?" He took her hand and hooked it on his right arm with a smile.

Syaoran did look indifferently but he was gripping his right hand on the inside of his pocket from the start, very tightly. The way Iain approached Sakura was annoying the hell out of him.

"Okay," Sakura answered in a small voice as she looked away from Syaoran.

Meiling watched everything while studying Syaoran thoughtfully. She looked back at Iain and Sakura who started to make their way to their table and caught Iain looking at Syaoran with a mischievous smile as if to ridicule him.

Meiling didn't know why but it actually made her blood boil.

"Let's go Syaoran," she said and started to pull Syaoran again.

"Chotto Meiling," Syaoran protested.

The three rulers of the Three Great Nations were all seated at a round table at the front center of the hall while the Daidouji and the Souma officials were seated on the tables on each side.

Everyone chatted and enjoyed the food while listening to the Daidouji Orchestra playing.

No one spoke of the upcoming battle with the Lottuse and just enjoyed the gathering.

It wasn't long before some of the nobility of both countries started to dance at the center of the great hall.

Iain also asked if Sakura would accept his invitation to dance with him.

Somewhat already feeling obliged to accompany Iain for the rest of the gathering, Sakura just nodded and both of them went to the center of the hall.

Ihleen also dragged an overpowered Touya to the center without asking him whether he wanted to dance or not.

Yukito on the other hand laughed seeing Touya defenseless against an older woman.

Naoko and Meiling though were looking at Syaoran carefully. After they had taken their seats, Syaoran had been awfully quiet and only speaks when someone asked for his opinion.

Meiling reached for Syaoran's hand and smiled at him, "Syaoran let's dance too."

"Sorry Meiling, I'm not really in the mood…" he apologized as he took his glass and started to drink.

"You'd rather dance with Kinomoto-san, is that it?"

Syaoran almost choked on his drink. He brought down his glass and looked at Meiling with his face flushing slightly.

"Don't say unnecessary things!" he blurted.

Meiling raised an eyebrow and gave him a wry smile, "Unnecessary? Really?"

Syaoran's right brow shot up and down as he looked at Meiling's expression. "You were complaining about other people's reaction awhile ago but now you're giving me a real weird one."

Meiling frowned at him, "It's because you're acting real weird and I'm worried."

"I'm just tired," he told her and looked away.

Meiling took a deep breath and pulled away her hand. She leaned back on her chair and looked at the center of the hall.

There Meiling could see Iain dancing with Sakura. There were other people as well.

"You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings if you answer me honestly," she started.

'_Eh?'_ Syaoran looked back at her.

Meiling closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I know what I lack now and I... already decided to play fair." She looked back at Syaoran and smiled, "I won't lose easily though. After all I'm your fiancée."

Naoko couldn't help but smile at Meiling's words. She knew that Meiling had started to accept Sakura as her rival in Syaoran's heart. She admired Meiling's strength to still fight for her feelings, unlike her who had given up already. She looked at Syaoran who was staring at Meiling with a bewildered expression.

Meiling was starting to feel self-conscious when Syaoran didn't utter a single word. She was about to tell him off when Takka walked over at Syaoran's side.

"Sensei?" Meiling looked at Takka when he lowered his head a little and said something to Syaoran in a low voice.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide at once and looked at Takka who straightened up.

Pushing back his chair, Syaoran immediately stood up and looked at Meiling.

"Sorry. I have to go," he said and followed Takka at once.

"M-Matte!" Meiling called after him but they were already out of earshot. She then saw Fujitaka approached Iain and Sakura and did the same thing.

Meiling watched the three of them left as well. Feeling a bit wary, she also looked for Touya where she found Wei and Yukito talking to him already.

After Touya lowered his head apologetically at Ihleen he also left with Wei while Yukito accompanied Ihleen back to their table.

'_W-What was that all about?'_ Meiling wondered in confusion. She looked at their table and that was when she realized that even Mizuki was no longer there. _'Eh?'_

Naoko also noticed this and was confused as well.

* * *

Syaoran and the others entered the meeting hall. Inside, they all saw Mizuki seating at one of the chairs at the right side of the long table with Keroberos flying in front of her.

"Have a seat everyone," Fujitaka told them.

Sakura took a quick glance at Syaoran's direction. She could see him feeling agitated.

Everyone inside was. After all it was rare for them to receive a call from_ them_.

Once everyone had taken their seat, Fujitaka looked at Wei who nodded back.

Wei went over to the big screen inside the meeting hall and pressed some codes at a small computer in its lower left corner.

The big screen opened as seven men, around their seventies, appeared from their view. All of them where wearing traditional Chinese formal robes.

Their hair was long and white and each of them wore a headdress.

In the middle of each headdress, a symbol of the seven mansions of the white tiger was embedded.

The symbols written in Chinese character were _Kuí, Lóu, Wèi, Mǎo, Bì, Zuǐ, _and_ Cān_ respectively from the person seating at the right to the left.

"Greetings to each and everyone, we are the Seven Courtier of the Li Clan, the Li High Council." The one at the middle with the _Mǎo_ symbol spoke.

Syaoran looked at them with mixed emotions. He wasn't sure whether to be thrilled by their sudden call. Since he was little, he disliked the times when his father had a meeting with the council for they were strict and intimidating.

"As you've requested almost three months ago, everyone was gathered here Great Ones." Takka said with a little bow.

The man with the _Mǎo_ symbol nodded his head, "It is very much appreciated Takka."

Syaoran looked at Takka's direction. He didn't know that he had communication with the council.

'_Requested?'_ Touya looked at Takka as well. Now that he thought of it, he remembered Takka telling them he had some business to take care of before. _'Does he mean this business?' _he wondered.

'_They have showed themselves at last,'_ Iain thought. He already tried to investigate all about the Li High Council at the Li Colony. But because they never showed themselves to the public Iain couldn't find anything out.

Although everyone knew that they had shunned themselves at the Li Colony after the annihilation of the Li Kingdom eight years ago. They heard that the reason behind the council's action was that, they believed that with the Li Kingdom annihilated it was the same as their clan's end.

'_The Li High Council…'_ Sakura looked at them intently. She didn't like the thought of them showing now. She heard that they were very strict and for them to show themselves could mean that they were up to something unexpected.

"How have you been, Li Xiao Lang, son of King Li Riu Ren of the 36th Generation?" the men at the middle spoke again.

"Although we may be late to mention this matter, we will make this short young Prince." The one with the _Zuǐ_ symbol started.

Everyone fell silent when the man addressed Syaoran as young Prince. Who wouldn't? Syaoran was already appointed as the King.

"Three months ago you were crowned as the King according to the jurisdiction and conformity with the other nations that comprise the Three Great Nation but, although you were acknowledged by the other nations, we will not tolerate this." The man wearing the _Lóu _symbol stated.

Now the silence inside the room was undeniably awkward. They knew what the Li High Council could do and when they said they wouldn't tolerate Syaoran's inauguration, it meant they could easily dethrone him.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran and was surprised to see how calmly he was looking at the council.

"Still, we cannot deny that you are the legitimate heir and with the previous King gone, you are to be crown as the King," the man with the _Mǎo_ symbol spoke again.

"But without proving myself, I will not be accepted as the King, is that what you wanted to say?" Syaoran spoke at last.

Everyone looked at Syaoran in surprise, especially the other six member of the council.

"You are not to speak unless you are told, young Prince." The man wearing the _Cān_ symbol said.

"I will speak whenever I want to." Syaoran told them firmly.

"Are you saying that you're going to defy us?" the man with the _Kuí_ symbol said looking at Syaoran sternly.

"My actions is not a matter of defying the Li High Council or not. I will speak what's on my mind for I believe it to be just," Syaoran answered calmly.

"You ungrateful child, is this how you speak to the council? It seems like being in the wilderness for almost eight years had made you in a very incompetent heir," the one with the _Wèi_ symbol spoke.

"By not abiding by the rules that the council had created makes anyone incompetent for the council huh? So this is how you manage everything nowadays?" Syaoran answered back.

Touya and Iain were looking at Syaoran both alarmed yet amazed.

They had never heard a King of Li answer back to the Li High Council. More over, Syaoran was actually in danger of losing his title yet he didn't back down.

Sakura on the other hand was starting to feel agitated. She looked at her father and Takka-sensei to say something but was dazed when they both were looking impassive.

They weren't the only ones, Mizuki, Wei and Keroberos were also looking emotionless.

'_Why? Why wouldn't they try and stop him?'_ Sakura wondered. _'Are they afraid of the council as well?'_

"Do you realize what you're saying young Prince? We could easily grant you authorization as the new King of the Li Clan but we could also banish you for treachery against the council," the one wearing the _Mǎo_ symbol said.

"I would rather work alone than be used by your idealistic realm," Syaoran answered.

"Syaoran-kun—." Sakura started but was interrupted by a burst of… laughter?

Iain, Sakura, Syaoran and Touya all looked back at the big screen where all seven members of the council were laughing.

"He really said it!" the _Zuǐ _symbol man said in amusement.

"You're good, really good!" the other with the _Bì _symbol said looking at Wei and Takka's direction. "You both predicted what he was going to do!"

Wei and Takka just smiled at the council.

"His Majesty is after all, a very honest young King." Takka told them.

'_What the…?'_ Syaoran thought with a sweat drop.

Iain, Sakura and Touya also sweat dropped after seeing that Mizuki, Fujitaka and Keroberos weren't surprised at their sudden laughter.

"Our apologies young King," The_ Mǎo_ symbol man said after controlling his laughter. He looked at Syaoran who was still looking at them incredulously.

"We didn't mean to be rude. We just wanted to know more about our king," he added.

"Your king…?" Syaoran repeated skeptically.

The man nodded and smiled. "That is right. Even without any formalities, the day when King Riu Ren died, you were already our one true King."

Everyone fell silent once again.

"Still, we worry about how we could ensure the Clan's future to the current King." The man went on. "That is why we asked Takka and Wei to tell us more about you."

Syaoran looked at Takka and Wei who just smiled at him.

Iain, Sakura and Touya were also looking at them.

"But even though they already told you what they could tell you about him, you wanted to test him. Man, you Li High Council lot were still as troublesome." Keroberos said looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

'_Just to test me…? No. Why would they suddenly call us, at such a crucial time?'_ Syaoran thought.

"Even so, the council wouldn't just ask for the other Kings of the Three Great Nations' presence just to be witnesses for such reason, am I correct?" he inquired further.

"That is correct," the one with the _Bì _symbol answered. "For the past eight years we have shun the Li Colony from everything that was happening down there. We watched as the Lottuse Empire reign more chaos."

"The reason for our actions wasn't because of our incompetence, but rather our regret of not being able to help when the Li Kingdom were attacked." The _Cān _symbol man explained.

"We wanted to apologize for turning our backs when the Li Kingdom needed our help the most," the _Lóu _symbol man added.

There was a moment of silence before the man with the _Mǎo_ symbol spoke once again.

"Getting down to business, we heard everything about your departure tomorrow from Fujitaka and Mizuki. And as atonement for shunning the Li Colony, we wanted to lend a hand and help with everything."

"We were informed that the only Li Nobility residing at the Li Colony were the ones not fit for battle," Iain spoke suddenly. "I do not mean to sound rude but, what kind of help could you possibly present? Or were we informed incorrectly about the Li Nobility's status inside your colony?"

Touya also knew about that information and he was skeptical on how they would be of help.

"Your intelligence was correct," the man answered. "But that was from eight years ago. After what happened to the Li Kingdom, all the remaining nobility inside the colony strived hard to attain a level of competence where in someday we could seek redemption from all our regrets. And now, after eight years our long wait has ended and we are ready to serve thee, King Li Xiao Lang."

Syaoran looked at the Li High Council. He had never imagined the time would come that his dislike for the council members would disappear and be replaced by respect. Not only that, he was overwhelmed when they told him they would help as well.

Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Everyone was looking at him in anticipation.

Syaoran opened his eyes again and looked at the council.

"Very well, for my first order as the King of the Li Clan. I command all the Li Forces at the Li Colony be dispatched at once," he declared and smiled. "The Li Forces are joining in for the last battle with the Daidouji and the Souma Forces against the Lottuse Empire."

Everyone looked at Syaoran with a smile and nodded approvingly.

"As you command King Xiao Lang," the high council answered.

* * *

(A/N sorry I'm uber late lol… can't fight sleep lol

**Anyway this chapter wasn't supposed to stop here but I divide it into two chaps again so I'll be posting the next chap later. I'm going to finish it first and look through it** XD)


	61. Li Courtiers on the move

**Disclaimer:** Phew… I missed typing this lol

Hmm I know it's been such a long time since I last updated… I don't have any excuse though… let's just say I didn't have the time anymore.... obviously lol

Well I'm back to wrap up this fic because I'm planning on a new fic under CCS again xP

**Chapter 60:**

_**Li Courtiers on the move**_

Early in the morning at the Lottuse Castle, Chiharu entered the room where Tomoyo was staying and found her seating by the window looking at the sky.

When Chiharu and Yamazaki checked up on Tomoyo last night, they saw that she seemed to have recovered. Both of them were convinced that Eriol did something but for whatever reason after all that he had said to Chiharu, was something they still couldn't understand.

Tomoyo heard someone came in but didn't turn to see who it was. She just stared out the window smiling as she watched the sun rose slowly up the sky. "No matter where I am… the sun always rises up the sky brilliantly," she said.

Chiharu suppressed a smile and walked closer to where Tomoyo sat. "How are you feeling, Tomoyo-hime?" she asked.

Tomoyo turned to look at Chiharu. She smiled at her and nodded. "You all treated me well, that is why I'm alright now. Thank you," she said.

The way Tomoyo smiled, as if nothing had happened made Chiharu feel guilty all over. All she could do was look at Tomoyo in remorse.

Neither of them spoke. They were just looking at each other in grave silence.

"No need to blame yourself, Chiharu-hime." Tomoyo broke the silence. She was still smiling at Chiharu as if to assure her there's nothing to worry about.

"How could you still smile at me like that? After all that happened…. Why?" she asked looking at Tomoyo somberly. "The truth, it's because of what I did that Eriol-kun wanted to take the Card Mistress. Because he wanted to break the—."

"We know," Tomoyo answered in her calm voice.

"Eh?" Chiharu looked at her taken aback. "All of you knew? How… more importantly why…?"

"You're just doing what a Princess of Lottuse should do," Tomoyo started. "As a responsible Princess, you must overlook your own sentiments for the sake of your country. And because we are your kingdom's enemy, what you did was likely. No one could blame you from that."

Chiharu closed her eyes and lowered her head. Hearing Tomoyo say things like this were making her feel calm yet awful at the same time.

"I envy your strength…." she replied at last. She looked back at Tomoyo and suppressed a smile, "I wish I could have the strength to calmly believe that what I did really was best, for my country."

"It's not about strength that was making me this calm," Tomoyo replied with a smile. "It's because I still believe in the hope that someday our kingdoms we'll get along and start off anew."

"Hime…" Chiharu didn't know what to say. The truth she also wanted to believe in that hope. That was the main reason that when she met the Prince of Li, somehow the hope she had been looking for became possible. But when she found out his true identity, all she had hoped for vanished.

'_Someone like him… a strong-willed person like him… is someone I was hoping that could make all the impossible… possible… but then… he too wanted revenge for what my kingdom did to his….'_ she thought remembering Syaoran.

'_To rely on someone to make my beliefs into reality is pathetic after all….'_

"It's okay to rely on others Chiharu-hime," Tomoyo broke Chiharu's thoughts.

"Eh?"

Tomoyo smiled at her, "To accept one's fault and being able to believe and rely on others, I'd say that's true strength."

Chiharu couldn't help smiling. Everything the Princess of Daidouji says made her realize a lot of things. "Princess of Daidouji, you're really different from what I was told. You and the Card Mistress," she told her.

"It would've been better if we had met in different circumstances. We, you and the Card Mistress as well, we could've been real good friends," Chiharu added.

"But it's not really impossible, right? As a Princess of Lottuse you may think it's betrayal to befriend someone from the kingdom whom you see as your enemy but, to befriend us as a person alone, that reason is more than enough wouldn't you agree?" Tomoyo said.

Chiharu smiled, "I guess you're right."

Tomoyo smiled back.

"Well then Tomoyo-chan," Chiharu started emphasizing the friendliness in her voice when she called Tomoyo in an open manner. "Would you like to join us for breakfast? You could ask anything you like to eat," Chiharu told her.

Tomoyo looked at Chiharu for a moment before lowering her head. "Rather than asking for such things… there is something that I would like to ask you as a favor," she admitted and looked back at Chiharu.

Chiharu saw how Tomoyo suddenly became serious. She looked at her and nodded in assurance, "Don't hesitate to ask. I'll do what I can."

Tomoyo smiled at her, "Thank you, Chiharu-chan."

* * *

The Li High Council listened carefully as Iain, Syaoran and Touya explained their plan. Everyone was still inside the meeting hall, where they received a call from the Li Courtiers back at the Li Colony.

Fujitaka and Takka also joined in the conversation every now and then.

"I never would've expected such straightforward yet precise strategy," the one with the _Mǎo _symbol commented.

The other council members murmured and nodded in agreement.

"Usually a more complex strategy is needed in this kind of battle. We may be able to lead them off track," the man with the _Cān_ symbol added.

"The Lottuse Trump Card wouldn't be fooled that easily," Iain started.

Touya nodded, "He'd be expecting us to attack directly."

"Still you're going to commence with the plan?" the man with the _Bì_ symbol asked incredulously.

Syaoran leaned a little forward from his seat as he look at the council members. "No matter how we attack them, he would likely be anticipating it already. The three of us decided to launch a direct attack because we believe it to be effective than planning a sneak attack."

"Effective? Basically, what you mean to say, from all the possible strategies, a direct attack had the highest probability for a successful infiltration to their borders, am I correct?" the man with the _Mǎo_ symbol inquired.

"That is…" Iain and Touya looked at Syaoran.

They already discussed every possible strategy they could come up. The truth, Iain proposed 27 possible strategies that they could do but in the end, after the three of them talked about it for hours, they could only see one opportunity.

Sakura and the others were also looking at the three rulers' direction. They were told about the plan but they never asked their opinion about the success of their plan.

"The truth, King Iain had thought of 27 possible strategies to infiltrate the Lottuse Border." Syaoran started.

The council members gasped in amazement as they looked at Iain, "27 strategies?"

Sakura and the others also looked at Iain's direction. It was their first time hearing this fact.

"We decided to go for a direct attack not because it has the highest probability but it was the only alternative we have," Syaoran went on.

'_Only?' _Sakura looked at Syaoran once again.

"All the other 26 strategies, the probability of a successful infiltration is nil." Syaoran told them.

The council members murmured to each other once more. Even Fujitaka, Mizuki, Keroberos, Wei and Takka were shocked about this information.

Iain sat back and lowered his head. When he talked to Syaoran and Touya about his plans, he was also shock, not to mention frustrated, when they calculated every possible countermeasure the Lottuse Trump Card would do. He looked back at the screen as the leader of the council spoke once more.

"And a direct attack… the probability of its success would be?" the man with the _Mǎo symbol_ asked further.

Everyone looked at Iain, Syaoran and Touya's direction once more.

For a moment no one spoke.

Touya knew one of them should say something but he couldn't bring himself to tell them. He looked at Iain and Syaoran who were both looking thoughtful as well.

Sakura could feel the tension from her brother, Iain and Syaoran's faces. She was starting to fear what they would say.

At last Syaoran took a deep breath and looked at the council members.

"99 percent…" Syaoran started.

Sakura almost fell. She was expecting to hear something scarier from the look in Syaoran's eyes.

"99 percent is the probability that we're going to loss," Syaoran finished.

"L-Loss?" Sakura looked at him aghast.

All of them looked at Syaoran appalled. It wasn't that they didn't really expected something like this but a 99 percent probability of losing and still they wanted to commence with the plan was suicide.

"With such probability, you still seemed determine to go with this plan." The man with the _Lóu _symbol observed.

"To go into battle with low probability of success is suicide," the one with the _Wèi _symbol added.

"It's true that it's suicide," Iain agreed. "But a one percent probability of success is better than nil."

"Also, even with everything that we speculated, it's not like we'll just let that one percent chance slip without putting up a fight." Touya added with a smile.

"As long as there's still a chance, we're not going to back down." Syaoran included. He smiled at the council members and said, "All these probabilities were just numbers. After all, we're going to battle to win against the Lottuse, not to let such things bother us."

'_Minna,'_ Sakura couldn't help but smile. She was proud of them. She's glad to have known three responsible and resolute rulers like them. And to be able to serve them as the Card Mistress was the greatest honor Sakura could think of.

All the council members sat back with a contented smile on their faces.

"As they say those who persevere, wins out," the man with the _Zuǐ _symbol said with a smile.

"Very well, as the ones who'll abide by thy plans, we assure you that we'll do everything in our power to increase that small chance of us winning," the man with the _Kuí _symbol assured them.

"We appreciate your help," Syaoran thanked them.

"And as a first step in increasing those chances," the leader of the council started. He looked at Sakura and smiled, "Kinomoto Sakura-san, young Mistress of the Cards."

"Hai," Sakura sat up straight.

"It's a pleasure to have met you at last," the head council said.

"And it is also an honor for me," Sakura replied.

"We heard about the predicament you're experiencing regarding the Clow Cards," he started. He glanced at Keroberos direction who was silently listening at their conversation.

"The Great Guardian, Keroberos had told us already." The head added.

"I see," Sakura said and glanced at Keroberos' direction as well.

"To renew the identity of the Clow Cards, one must have a powerful source that grants the user control over them," he went on.

'_Renew the identity of the Clow Cards?' _Touya looked at his sister thoughtfully. He knew that Sakura had decided to do something regarding the issue about Yukito's weakening but for her to renew the identity of the cards; the thought never crossed his mind.

* * *

Yamazaki looked at Chiharu in disbelief, "What? Did I hear you right?"

Chiharu raised an eyebrow as she looked back at him, "I'm serious here and that's all you're gonna tell me?"

"Sorry Chiharu-chan but, to ask for something like that…." He looked at her uneasily.

After Chiharu and Tomoyo talked early that morning, Chiharu immediately looked for Yamazaki and asked for his help regarding Tomoyo's request. She found him by the castle's patio, where he was seating in one of the round tables' chair reading a book, and told him everything at once.

"It's not really that difficult. At least the Princess didn't ask us to help her escape," Chiharu pressed on.

Yamazaki sighed. He closed the book he was reading, and placed it gently on the table before looking at the young lady seating across from him, in utter bewilderment. He just couldn't see the logic of granting a request from a hostage.

But then again, we're talking about Chiharu here. She might be stubborn most of the times but she was also too kind.

"I'll do what I can _if_…" Yamazaki said emphasizing the 'if' when Chiharu started to get excited.

"If?" Chiharu asked eagerly.

"If you give me a valid reason why I have to help, and don't try to give me the reason _'because you said so'_," Yamazaki added knowing that she'd give him that answer.

"Because it's the Card Mistress' birthday," Chiharu answered candidly.

Yamazaki sweat dropped, "I don't see the relation."

Chiharu frowned at him, "Come on Yamazaki-kun. I just wanted to help Tomoyo-chan." She looked at him pleadingly.

Yamazaki stared at her for a moment. Looking at Chiharu right now, he knew that she would not budge until he agrees to help. Sighing, Yamazaki nodded his head at last.

"Okay, okay I'll help."

Chiharu beamed at once. She was about to say something when Yamazaki spoke before her.

"But since you asked for my help, I'll have it my way is that a deal?" he told her.

Chiharu nodded at once, "It's okay, as long as Tomoyo-chan could speak with the Card Mistress."

"Okay, I know a way but if we don't want Eriol to find out I could only do it in a limited time."

"How long will it be?"

"About five minutes? I'm not sure but if I sense Eriol's presence I'll stop at once."

'_Stop?'_ Chiharu wondered. She wasn't sure what Yamazaki had in mind but it didn't really matter. She just wanted to help Tomoyo and as long as her request was granted that's all that matter.

Chiharu nodded her head, "Okay."

* * *

"A powerful source?" Sakura repeated in confusion.

"That is right. Whenever you summon a Clow Card, to whom you ask the power to help you control them?" the head council asked her.

Keroberos looked at Sakura, "Your symbol Sakura. The image of your symbol is the source that grants you the power to control them."

"The stars?" Sakura looked at Keroberos as well.

Keroberos nodded his head, "That is right."

Sakura looked back at the head council. "For me to renew the cards, I have to ask the stars' guidance?"

The council members nodded their heads.

"When Clow Reed created the cards, it was under the influence of the sun and the moon, and if you wanted to renew the cards, you have to do so under the influence of the stars," the man with the _Zuǐ_ symbol added.

"Believe in your self and the stars will surely grant you enough power to renew them," Keroberos included.

"I understand," Sakura said.

"There is still something you should know," Keroberos started sounding really serious.

Sakura looked at him expectantly. It might sound weird for Keroberos to sound this serious in his form right now but now's not the time to feel weird.

"It is about the Final Judgment, that you have to face."

"Final Judgment?"

"Yes, sorry I forgot to mention this earlier. It seems my memory was hazy after being sealed for a long time," Keroberos apologized.

Everyone inside the meeting hall was listening in full interest about what the Li High Council and Keroberos were telling Sakura. Although, Iain was more amazed at the fact that a stuff toy was talking and yet no one seemed to mind.

Syaoran looked at them thoughtfully. Now that Keroberos had mentioned it, he remembered reading something about The Final Judgment; the other Guardian of the Cards, Yue had to do.

'_It was said that compared to Keroberos, Yue was really fond of Clow Reed so when he died and sealed them, he made Yue the one to give the final judgment to the new owner of the cards.'_ Syaoran recalled. He looked at Sakura, _'This is more complicated than I expected but…'_ he looked back at the Li High Council. _'They said they would help increased our chances and then they talked to Sakura. Could it be that they knew something to help her?'_

"That's right. Yue is the one to give the final judgment," Keroberos went on.

"Yukito-san? But… with just half of the cards in my possession, he couldn't return to his true form right?" Sakura asked.

"That's also true. Meaning the Final Judgment won't happen unless the cards we're complete," Keroberos said.

"And without the Final Judgment I couldn't renew the cards," Sakura looked at him questioningly. "In the end, I still have to wait and retrieve all the cards before I could do anything."

"But that's not the real problem," Syaoran said after a thought crossed his mind.

They all turned to look at him, expecting what he was about to say.

"Renewing the Cards' identity involves a lot of energy. Just by retrieving the cards from the Lottuse Trump Card could exhaust you're strength to your limits. What more if the Final Judgment happens, not to mention renewing the cards?" Syaoran pointed.

Iain was lost. He couldn't understand what they were talking about. He was still dazed about the talking stuff toy then they kept on talking about renewing some cards and symbols, energy… such things were not really Iain's field of interest.

Iain looked at Sakura thoughtfully. All he knew was that she was the Card Mistress but he didn't really understand what she does. He was fond of Sakura and yet it was only then that he realized he didn't really know much about her.

Fujitaka and Mizuki looked at Sakura's direction in concern. They also thought of what Syaoran had said and were worried that Sakura might lose her confidence over the matter. They turned to look at Takka who were calmly looking at Sakura.

Wei turned to look at the council members who were also looking at Sakura and Syaoran calmly. He smiled and turned to look at Sakura as well.

Touya couldn't take it anymore. All this talk about the things his sister had to do was getting to him. He couldn't let his sister take on all this tasks. She's just fourteen. Okay so she's fifteen now but still. In Touya's eyes Sakura wasn't that ready to take on such obligation.

Touya looked at Syaoran and said, "I'll be the one to retrieve the other cards for Sakura."

Sakura looked at Touya's direction, "Onii-chan?"

Everyone looked at Touya as well. They weren't expecting him to say something like that.

Keroberos lowered his head and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and nodded thoughtfully, "It's true that you could retrieve them… but." He looked at Touya firmly, "When you do then the cards will only listen to your calls."

"Isn't there any other way? You don't really expect Sakura to do all that! She'd tire herself out!" Touya pointed starting to get really exasperated.

"Touya," Fujitaka started but just looked at his son considerately. As Sakura's father, he too wanted to help his daughter but he also knew his limits.

Iain on the other hand had no idea what to say since all this discussions were new to him.

But Syaoran was looking at the calmness in the high council member's eyes. He also noticed Takka and Wei looking at Touya and Sakura without any sign of agitation.

'_Onii-chan…'_ Sakura could feel her brother's anxiety. She knew it perfectly well even though most of the times her brother teases her, she knew that it was only because he cares about her so much.

Sakura was about to say something when the head of the high council spoke.

"Fret not, King of Daidouji."

They all looked back at them and saw all of council members smiling.

"We didn't open this matter regarding the Card Mistress without any proposition," the head council told them.

Everyone inside were now looking at the high council with interest.

* * *

The Lottuse Army's officials were all inside the meeting room after being summoned by Eriol and both the Xiuse's, and the Ynah's representatives were feeling anxious about it.

For the past days, all of the Lottuse's officials had been demanding that they produce more armaments for the upcoming 'visit', as Eriol put it, from the Great Three Nations. It was actually impossible to comply since they had not recovered from all the loss they obtained from the previous attacks and the supposedly infiltration at the Souma Kingdom's border.

Although they wanted to try and discuss this matter with Eriol, they were frightened at his very ominous temper as of late. They feared him with his capricious demeanor but his seriousness right now was more terrifying.

The doors leading inside the hall was opened by the two Lottuse soldiers, standing by the door as Eriol with General Macmillan and Yamazaki entered.

The officials stood up and greeted them with a curtsy.

Eriol raised his right hand and gestured them to sit down.

The officials sat back as they watched the three of them take their seats.

Eriol sat at the head of the round table as Macmillan sat on the chair from his left. Yamazaki took his seat from Eriol's right.

"Gentlemen," Eriol started. "I have called for this meeting because I have a very important matter to say."

All the officials were looking at Eriol. They could feel the importance of what he was about to say just by looking in his eyes. Though it wasn't like they didn't have any idea of what he has to say. They knew that it has something to do with the 'visit' from their enemy.

Eriol wandered his eyes around the table, looking at all the official's faces firmly. He rested his elbows on the armchair and raised both his hands in front of him with his fingertips touching each other.

"For the past few months we have experienced instability with regards to the Lottuse Empire's sovereign. I admit that this happened due to my mistakes and for underestimating our enemies," Eriol stated without a hint of remorse.

"Eriol-sama please—."

Eriol raised his left hand to stop Macmillan without looking at him.

Macmillan fell silent at once and looked back at Eriol who lowered his left hand and leaned forward.

Everyone was silently listening. They didn't dare move or speak.

Yamazaki was also keenly looking at Eriol's direction. He knew that Eriol's up to something, but whatever his plans may be, he had already decided to stop him if he overdo things.

"I also know that we have not recovered from all the damages that our enemies had inflicted upon us," Eriol continued. "And I think it's unwise for us to waste anymore of our arms against them."

Bewildered at Eriol's statement, all the officials glanced at each other, muttering to one another. Just a few days ago, the Lottuse's were demanding more armaments but what's with his declaration all of a sudden?

"With this in thought," Eriol spoke again.

Everyone inside stopped at once and looked back at him.

"I have come to a decision."

A sudden unsettling feeling slowly crept inside the meeting hall as they looked at Eriol carefully.

"I shall personally lead our frontal defense and crush our enemies once and for all," he declared with an undeniably murderous glint in his eyes.

* * *

"For the past eight years, we here at the Li Colony had studied fervently about ancient magic that our ancestors used to possess. We dug deeper into the ancient arts and discovered a lot of forgotten yet powerful magic teachings and rituals our forefathers had created," the council member with the _Kuí_ symbol narrated.

"One of these teachings is the one that our ancestors had called _Recreo Are_."

"Recreo… are?" Sakura repeated.

Everyone inside the hall, except for Wei and Takka, exchanged glances. It was their first time hearing about this.

"That is correct," the man with the _Kuí_ symbol replied.

"And what exactly, does this _'teaching'_ do?" Syaoran asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Sakura stole a quick glance at his direction. She was beginning to feel uneasy about this, especially with Syaoran having no knowledge about it as well.

Touya was also looking at the members of the council skeptically. After seeing the expression on everyone's faces, who wouldn't? Even the King of Li, who has unparalleled knowledge with regards to ancient rituals and magic amongst their lot, was looking thoughtful.

"Fundamentally speaking, this will allow anyone use their full power without worrying about exhaustion," the head council explained.

Fujitaka nodded his head attentively, "I see. So this will cover up the possibility of being worn out, when going all out in facing the Lottuse Trump Card while retrieving half of the Cards."

Keroberos also looked at the head council thoughtfully, "And with this, Sakura's going to have enough strength for the Final Judgment. She could also renew the cards as soon as it's over but, this ritual sounds too good to be true."

"That's what I think as well," Syaoran agreed. "Our ancestors had always taught us of preserving the balance. If this method could allow anyone to use their full power with no limits there's a reason behind it…."

"Indeed you are right, Your Majesty." The man with the _Wèi_ symbol said.

"The logic of the Recreo Are is that, the energy of the ones who created the circle will serve as the power keep for the circle's target. With the use of the circle they will be able to transfer their own energy to their target, in order for that person to be able to use his or her power without restrictions," he continued.

"So it is a ritual of transferring ones energy to another person?" Sakura inquired trying to understand the ritual's mechanics.

"Quite correct," the council members answered in unison.

"That'll explain the _'without-exhaustion'_ part but," Touya was still looking skeptic. "What about the person who's transferring his energy to the other? What will become of him? Will he be the one to feel that exhaustion? If that's the case, then what'll happen if that person's energy runs out?"

Everyone inside was also wondering about it.

"Forgive my limited knowledge on these things but, this ritual is supposed to involve people with spiritual energy, am I correct? These people will transfer their energy to another to increase that person's time to use his or her powers. But, with our current situation, if we're going for a direct attack, we can't risk sparing even a single magic user for the ritual." Iain was finally catching up with their discussion.

"Yes, yes," the council member with the _Cān_ symbol agreed with a little nod. "It is reasonable to wonder about these things."

He looked at Touya then to Iain and said, "But just like we have stated earlier, fret not, young Kings."

"We have thought of everything," the member with the _Bì _symbol started. "Of course, we did have eight years to spare," he added knowingly.

"The Recreo Are, as all of you might've noticed, would strain the person who is transferring his energy but, with our constant modification we have already thought of how to avoid this."

'_Modifications?'_ Syaoran looked at them thoughtfully. He was starting to understand what this 'teaching' was about.

"Three months ago, when Takka had contacted us, we knew that facing the Lottuse Empire is inevitable. Whatever our beloved King—," The head council glanced at Syaoran's direction, "— decides upon, we have agreed to make sure that His Majesty, together with the other nation's rulers, could carry out everything without problems."

"We predicted that it's about time that the Card Mistress would want to renew the cards. That is why we have already created the circle, right after we talked to Takka, to store up as much energy as possible before the battle," the man with the _Lóu_ symbol added.

'_They said it again,'_ Syaoran thought with a smile.

Mizuki looked at Syaoran and smiled, _'It seems you have noticed it.'_

Syaoran was startled when he heard Mizuki spoke. He looked at her direction and realized that she hadn't spoken aloud. He wasn't surprised about it now though. He just smiled back and nodded his head, _'Aa._'

Touya looked from Mizuki to Syaoran. He saw the two of them exchanged suspicious looks. The truth he noticed something strange about the way the councils were telling them about the Recreo Are. But what that 'something-strange' was, he was still uncertain.

"About the _'circle'_," Fujitaka suddenly spoke.

Everyone turned to look at him.

''_tosan?'_ Touya looked at his father. _'It's rare for father to ask something about a ritua—,'_ Touya halted. He looked from his father then to the council members then to Syaoran and Mizuki. _'So that's what this is all about!' _he thought with a sly smile.

Syaoran was looking at Fujitaka with a smile, _'Just as expected, he also noticed how the council's are associating the circle to the Recreo Are'_

"Just how will the person who created the _'circle'_ link his energy to his or her target?" Fujitaka asked.

"Wear it," Keroberos answered before anyone else. He looked back at the council members and smiled knowingly, "You lots sure have a lot of time to spare to come up with that."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at him blankly.

"Ah!" Fujitaka exclaimed after realizing something. "Sou ka!" he added with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"N-Nani?" Sakura was lost. She had no idea what they were talking about.

She wasn't the only one though. Iain had that puzzled look on his face as well.

Touya smirked, "Wear it huh."

The council members also smiled at them and nodded.

"That is correct," the head council member started. "In ancient times, the Recreo Are was a ritual wherein the transferee of energy and his receiver should be inside the ritual's area of effect in order for it to work. But due to the fact that we are up here at the Satellite and you're all down there, performing the ritual would be impossible.

"So by creating a medium that will serve as a power keep, the logic of the Recreo Area is applicable. That medium is what we called, circle."

As if by cue, Wei walked in front of the table, his back at the communicator, and took something under the table. He placed a small golden box, which has a tiger's face drawn on its cover with the council member's symbols embedded in shiny emerald characters around its lid, on top of the table.

Everyone watched as Wei opened the lid to reveal different colored crystals gleaming inside.

"The colors of the crystals differ from each person's power and aura," the man with the _Lóu _symbol explained. "Though, it doesn't imply that others cannot wear a different colored crystal from their original aura."

"If a person wears the same colored crystal as his aura, it will lessen the energy he consumes from the crystal," the man with the _Bì _symbol explained.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"If everything goes well, every magic user who will take part in the battle could benefit from this," the member with the _Zuǐ_ symbol added.

"Thank you," Syaoran said looking at the council members in absolute respect. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that the Li courtiers back at their colony wanted to help.

He even thought that with them, joining in the battle was enough but, they actually proposed a way for them to overcome one of their weaknesses.

Iain also looked at the council members with gratitude, "With all your help, our chances of succeeding in this battle has gone up from 1 percent to 6."

The head high council just smiled at them mischievously, "It is too early for words of gratitude, young King of Souma. After all, this is just the beginning."

* * *

Right after Yamazaki attended the meeting with Eriol and the Lottuse's Officials, he went straight back to the castle where he'll be meeting up with Chiharu.

He was still thinking about Eriol's proclamation of defending their walls personally when his limousine arrived at the castle grounds.

Two palace guards opened the front doors for Yamazaki once he got off from his limo. The guards saluted in respect as he entered.

Yamazaki raised his right hand, distractedly, gesturing them to return to their position.

The guards lowered their hands and closed the doors behind him.

Yamazaki continued walking down the castle's corridor, still deep in thought.

'_He's been acting really weird lately,'_ he thought thinking about Eriol's speech, and especially about what he might've done to the Princess of Daidouji last night.

'_From Chiharu's reaction, the Princess of Daidouji was in a real bad condition….'_ He remembered how upset Chiharu was that time, and then when they saw Eriol walking out from where the Princess of Daidouji was supposedly confined.

'_What happened then?'_ Yamazaki wondered while turning around the corner.

"Yamazaki-kun!" Chiharu's call interrupted his thoughts.

Yamazaki turned around and saw Chiharu walking hurriedly in his direction. "What is it Chiharu-chan?" he asked in concern.

Chiharu frowned at him, "What do you mean what is it? Don't tell me you already forgot what we talked about earlier."

She almost spoke in a whisper, while cautiously looking at the soldiers standing on guard near the entrance to the living room.

"Of course not, sorry about that." Yamazaki laughed foolishly.

"I was just lost in my own thoughts," he admitted hastily.

Leaning a little forward, Chiharu looked back at him in concern. She knew that he with Eriol and their kingdom's officials had met up for a morning conference.

As the Princess, she was expected to attend but Yamazaki told her to just stay in the castle and wait for his return.

"Did something happen at the meeting?" she asked uneasily.

Yamazaki shook his head immediately, "No. Nothing, I was just spacing out a bit." He laughed once again.

"So then Chiharu-chan," he immediately changed the topic before Chiharu could say anymore.

He leaned a little closer and whispered to her ears, "I'll just wait at the meeting place. Fetch the Princess of Daidouji and make sure to be very careful. Eriol-kun must've placed a powerful spell around the room so that she won't be able to leave."

Chiharu nodded her head at once, "Hai. Don't worry, Rika-chan and I will be extra careful."

"Then I'll go on ahead," Yamazaki told her with a gentle smile.

Nodding her head, Chiharu smiled back.

"Ee," she answered before going back at Tomoyo's room.

Yamazaki watched as Chiharu left in a hurry.

'_Should I tell her about what Eriol said at the meeting?'_ he wondered. _'But if I told her, she might tell the Princess of Daidouji.'_

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and started making his way to his own study room where he and Chiharu had promised to meet.

'_If Chiharu-chan tells the Princess… the Princess might tell the Card Mistress once she speaks to her…'_ he was reasoning to his self.

'_The Card Mistress would definitely tell that person as well,'_ Yamazaki thought, as an image of the Heir of Li crossed his mind.

He shook his head and lowered his gaze on the floor. For some reasons, he did want the Heir of Li's side, know about it.

* * *

While waiting for Chiharu's return, Rika and Tomoyo were having a little chat.

Tomoyo was still seating on a chair by the window, while Rika sat on a chair across' hers.

At first, Rika didn't know how to act around Tomoyo after all that has happened. She didn't even know how to call her anymore.

Tomoyo on the other hand was happy to see Rika. She acted as if nothing happened, that made Rika relax a little.

They talked about what had happened after the confusion last time, and Tomoyo found out that Eriol requested for Rika's assistance ever since the Chiharu's personal maid, Naoko disappeared.

Of course, Rika had no memory of helping Chiharu complete the ritual against the Card Mistress' Protection Seal. Even Chiharu thought that Rika's presence at the shrine that time, was just because she's currently her personal maid, nothing more.

"But I am glad that Chiharu-hime has finally recovered," Rika was saying after telling Tomoyo about how sad Chiharu was since Naoko's disappearance.

Tomoyo lowered her gaze. She already knew about Naoko and Chiharu being cousins yet she didn't tell Chiharu about it. Who would believe her anyway? Unless Chiharu's memory was unsealed that is.

'_But still, I'm in no position to say anything.'_ Tomoyo thought.

Rika noticed Tomoyo's sudden stillness. She studied her for a while before asking, "Is something wrong Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo lifted her head and looked at her with a gentle smile. "It is nothing."

But Rika wasn't convinced. She had seen the look in Tomoyo's eyes before. _'Just like my mother's…' _she thought remembering how her late mother used to tell her nothing's wrong even if she was actually hurting.

"Don't worry Rika-chan. I really am alright," Tomoyo assured her.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

Before Rika could say more, a soft knock interrupted her. Rika turned to face the door as Chiharu opened it slowly.

"Rika-chan?" she called.

"Chiharu-hime," Rika said as she stood up to greet her.

Tomoyo just looked at them from her seat with a mild expression on her face.

Chiharu closed the door slowly behind her, and looked at Tomoyo. She smiled at her and said, "Yamazaki-kun's back."

Tomoyo nodded her head with a tender smile, "I understand."

* * *

(**A/N** lol so there a new chapter after almost two years ROFL

Well, it's been a long time since the last time I wrote anything, so hopefully this chaps not confusing XD

Sorry for the long long long long absence (teary-eyed) lol)


	62. Presentiment

**Disclaimer:** err… I'm a little speechless (teary-eyed)

Thanks to all who messaged and reviewed (cries) Lol

**Chapter 61:**

_**Presentiment**_

Right after the meeting Eriol attended with all the officials of the empire, he went to the Lottuse's Main Castle located at the northern part of the Lottuse country.

Even though the sun was still blazing in the sky back at the Xiuse's border, once inside the Lottuse's main land, the sky was covered with thick dark clouds.

The wind was howling malevolently as masses of snow engulfed the whole terrain. Even the pine trees were leaning at a strange angle from its ferocity.

It was a very grim and lonely sight.

Eriol stared at the whole scene apathetically from the windows of his limousine. The road which leads to the castle were also covered with snow but not thick enough to stop them from going further.

He hated this place since the time he stepped on its land. It was the reason why he agreed to build a new castle for the Lottuse at the borders of Xiuse after King Ren fell ill.

The truth he disliked the place not because it brought back bitter memories, but because of its dreary atmosphere.

Lifeless….

Just like a black and white painted canvas….

Closing his eyes, Eriol leaned on his back and took a deep breath. Despite his hatred for this place, he had to come.

He had some business with the King. Of course, even with the King of Lottuse's condition, Eriol had to see him.

Although the fact that the King himself couldn't possibly talk let alone know that Eriol would be coming to see him due to his condition.

'_Everything will be settled by tomorrow,'_ Eriol thought as he opened his eyes once more. He looked back at the unappreciative scene shown from his window.

'_Just a little bit longer… the King and my lifelong wish shall be granted….'_

_

* * *

_Inside Tomoyo's room in the Lottuse Palace, Chiharu carefully helped Tomoyo put on the veil that she and Rika had sewed.

The veil actually had a spell on it that enables the wearer conceal his or her presence.

But just in case Eriol had placed another spell around the room, that would inform him if Tomoyo's presence disappeared, they also created a charm that would act as Tomoyo's replacement.

Rika was wearing the charm. She volunteered to stay behind and pretend to be Tomoyo.

"Please be careful," Rika said when Chiharu and Tomoyo were ready.

Chiharu nodded at her and smiled. "We'll be back, Rika-chan don't worry."

"Thank you," Tomoyo thanked Rika sincerely.

Rika just shook her head, "No need to thank me Tomoyo-chan. I'll be praying that you could meet Sakura-chan with no troubles."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "And I'll be praying for your safety," she replied thinking that Rika would be in more danger if Eriol found out what they were up to.

Rika just smiled back reassuringly.

"Let's go Tomoyo-chan," Chiharu finally said.

"Hai," Tomoyo agreed with a nod.

The two of them turned towards the door and left, with Rika praying for their safety.

It was truly a relief that Chiharu and Tomoyo hadn't met any palace guards when they ventured their way to Yamazaki's study room. Not to mention, because Tomoyo's room and Yamazaki's study room was located in the third floor of the castle, it wasn't long before they arrived.

Once both of them were in front of Yamazaki's study room, before Chih0aru could knock, the door had opened before them.

This surprised Chiharu but was reassured when Yamazaki's voice came from inside.

"Come in."

Chiharu looked at Tomoyo, who nodded as if to say she's ready, and with a rather deep breath, both of them went inside the room.

* * *

The celebration was still in progress inside the great hall of the Daidouji castle.

Yukito with Ihleen, made sure that everyone inside was properly taken care of.

There were guests who were dancing, to the music the Daidouji Orchestra was playing, at the center of the hall. Some were chatting at their tables while eating the foods the Daidouji's cooks had served.

The great hall was filled with laughter and excitement that it was hard to imagine that, their forces would be going to battle by tomorrow. Or maybe, it was because of that reason why everyone was fully enjoying the night's celebration.

Amidst the liveliness of the hall, it was quite odd how no one tried to question nor sought the presence of the other subject of the celebration, their Card Mistress Sakura. After all, it was supposed to be her birthday celebration as well.

Meiling watched as Naoko entertained some of the Souma nobles, seated across the table from theirs. She could hear her enthusiastically relating a book she read somewhere.

Slightly shaking her head, Meiling sighed.

Just a while ago, she was also helping with entertaining the guests by dancing with some of them. But after dancing four times in a row, she got tired and returned to their table.

'_This is ridiculous,'_ she thought when she caught sight of Ihleen and Yukito chatting with some old looking people seating a couple of tables away from where Naoko was.

"We're considered as guests too right? How come we are the ones entertaining them?" she wondered in a low voice.

"Sorry," a voice spoke from behind.

"N-Na—!" Meiling turned her head to see who spoke. "Kinomoto!"

"Sorry about leaving like that," Sakura smiled apologetically at her. "But thank you for helping out."

With a sweat drop on her forehead, Meiling just stared at Sakura for a moment. After that she lowered her gaze and stared at the yellow plush toy Sakura was carrying in her arms.

Meiling stared at Keroberos weakly. "You should stop carrying that toy with you, you know," she told Sakura, still looking at Keroberos.

"It ruins everything," she added, talking about Sakura's getup.

A vein popped at the corner of Keroberos' forehead but all he could do was glared back at Meiling. He was at any rate, just a plush toy right now.

Sakura just laughed uneasily as she sat down on the chair at Meiling's left.

After that, Meiling remembered about something as she hastily wandered her eyes around the hall. She saw Fujitaka already at the table where Yukito and Ihleen were. Except this time, Ihleen wasn't there.

Meiling also caught sight of Wei helping the servants served foods to the other guests.

But no matter how hard she wandered her eyes, there was still someone missing. Actually there were quite few of them still missing but she didn't care about the others, just that one person.

"Where is Syaoran?" she demanded still trying to look through the crowd.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at Meiling. She sweat dropped seeing the firm look in Meiling's eyes as she tried searching for Syaoran inside the crowded hall.

"Syaoran-kun was still at the meeting with onii-chan, King Iain, and Takka-sensei," she told Meiling.

"What?" Meiling blurted, not bothering to lower and hide the displeased note from her voice.

Sakura sweat dropped once more as nearby guests turned to look at their direction.

"How come!" Meiling demanded although she already knew the answer. Syaoran was nevertheless a king just like the other two men Sakura mentioned who were with him so it wouldn't be unusual if he was still at the meeting.

"And don't just call him by his first name! Address him as King Syaoran!" Meiling added.

"T-That's…."

Before Sakura could say more, a gentle hand touched Sakura's left shoulder.

"Hoe?" she looked up and saw Ihleen smiling warmly at her.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan," Ihleen greeted Sakura. "Sorry, I was supposed to greet you earlier but you left with Iain and the others."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

It hadn't been long after the Li High Council hung up to prepare the Li Army.

Iain, Syaoran and Touya with Takka were still inside the meeting room discussing their plans.

There had been a few changes in their strategy after their talk with the council and they were making sure that the preparations were properly taken care of.

A servant had entered the room with tray full of dishes. Since the four of them wouldn't be going back to the celebration yet, Fujitaka had asked the servants to bring them dinner.

Touya took a deep breath as he leaned on his chair. He watched as two servants prepared his food.

"We have to arrange a meeting first thing tomorrow," Iain was saying as two servants were also preparing his dinner.

"Yes, before we depart we'll have to speak to the other officials and tell them about the changes in our plans," Touya agreed.

"We also have to take into account the number of magic users who'd be fit to battle by tomorrow," Syaoran added.

Takka nodded his head in consideration, "The last time I checked this morning, around thirteen users had already recovered. That also includes the guardians."

Iain took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Thirteen…. That's not even enough. With the three of you and Lady Sakura, the total wouldn't even reach twenty people. "

The others couldn't agree more. Even back at the Li Colony, the total of magic users they had was no more than thirty. If they add it all up, they'd have about fifty casters on their side.

Syaoran crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on his chair. He had a thoughtful look on his face like the ones he always had whenever he's deep in thought.

'_47 users in total, even if others may be ready by tomorrow… it won't be enough if we'll face the Lottuse's forces,'_ he thought.

Honestly, they weren't sure how many magic users the Lottuse had. Syaoran could only assume their quantity from his journey with the Transeo.

'_Years had already passed since then, surely their numbers increased by now with the other two country's own users,'_ Syaoran assumed. He covered his mouth with his right hand while lowering his head and closing his eyes.

'_In the end the four of us, Takka-sensei, the King of Daidouji and…' _Syaoran paused before he continued, _'… Sakura, will have to make up for the numbers.'_

Somehow, saying Sakura's name now made Syaoran's stomach flip. Well it was reasonable, after what had happened between them in the garden.

The others were looking at Syaoran's direction expectantly. They already got used to his habit of thinking about things to himself before relaying it to others.

Iain finally cleared his throat which brought Syaoran back to his senses. He looked up and saw the others looking at him.

­

* * *

"Ihleen-nee-sama!"

Sakura exclaimed in surprise but immediately shook her head. "It's alright, sorry for leaving without a word," she added hastily.

Meiling raised an eyebrow eyeing Ihleen as she took the seat at Sakura's left.

"Can't you see that we're still—?"

"So, how have you been? It's been ages since the last time we got to talk," Ihleen ignored Meiling.

Meiling was fuming. How could this woman ignore her like that? Who was she anyway?

Sakura couldn't help but sweat dropped after feeling an immensely negative aura coming from her right.

Keroberos on the other hand wanted to compliment Ihleen's bravery.

'_Take that you spoiled komusume,'_ he thought looking at Meiling from the corner of his eyes.

Feeling someone or some _thing,_ thinking badly of her, Meiling shot Keroberos a killer look.

Keroberos sweat dropped.

"E-Ee…" Sakura answered uneasily sensing Meiling's fury. "It has," she agreed.

"So tell me, how are you and my brother Iain?" Ihleen inquired with a note of excitement in her voice.

"H-How you ask…?" Sakura wasn't really sure how to answer that question.

Meiling's eyes narrowed at Ihleen's question. It was just then that she remembered this woman arrived with the King of Souma earlier. The guy whom she saw ridiculing Syaoran, though that's what she saw anyway.

Ihleen laughed at the uneasy look on Sakura's face. "No pressure Sakura-chan," she told her. It was noticeable how her voice became gentle.

"Even if you don't say anything, I think I already have a clear understanding of what's happening."

"Ihleen-nee-sama…."

Ihleen turned her attention at the center of the hall. She smiled as she watched some of the guests dancing merrily.

"Besides, I know you like someone else," Ihleen added winking at Sakura's direction.

Sakura reddened at this and turned her attention at the center of the hall, remembering Syaoran.

'_But…'_ Sakura stole a quick glance at Ihleen's direction. _'She might be talking about Yukito-san,'_ she thought thinking that Ihleen couldn't possible know about her new profound love interest… right?

"My brother adores you though," she added with a considerate smile and looked back at the center of the hall.

It felt weird talking to Ihleen like this, even though when Sakura was younger and Ihleen was still staying at the Souma castle, she was one of the few people whom she talked to about her feelings for Yukito.

Somehow, Meiling could only look at both of them. She didn't mean to listen in their conversation but who could blame her? It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose. After all, she was with them at the table, in fact she was there first.

"But you don't have to be bothered about it," Ihleen added looking back at her. "He is a very prideful man. So if you're bothered and feel sorry for him, he'd be offended."

"I…I see," Sakura answered in a small voice.

Suddenly, Ihleen started to laugh out loud that made both Sakura and Meiling looked at her in astonishment.

Even Keroberos was looking at Ihleen at the corner of his eyes with an astonished look.

"You don't have to be so serious Sakura-chan!" Ihleen told Sakura, slapping her playfully at the back.

"Itte—!" Sakura nearly choked from Ihleen's slap.

Keroberos was almost crushed when Sakura fell a little forward towards the table from the force of the slap. He wasn't a bit amused.

Meiling on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at Ihleen's direction. _'You were the one who started it!' _she thought in defense for Sakura. Then she stopped short. Why was she being defensive for Sakura all of a sudden? They're rivals right?

"You're still as cute when you're being shy," Ihleen commented giggling.

"And you haven't changed one bit onee-sama," Sakura commented laughing uneasily while trying to reach the spot where Ihleen's slapped landed. It was throbbing.

As much as Sakura liked Ihleen, she couldn't understand how manly her strength could be when she's being overly excited.

Meiling sweat dropped looking at Sakura's trying-hard-to-suppress-the-pain expression. _'It must've really hurt,'_ she thought remembering the sound of when Ihleen's hand landed on Sakura's back.

* * *

"Oh, sorry I…"

Touya couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at Syaoran, "And? Have you thought of anything yet?"

Syaoran shook his head as he leaned back, "Not that you wouldn't have thought of."

Takka closed his eyes and nodded considerately, "Meaning we still have to make up for the others."

"Aa," Syaoran nodded.

'_Make up for the others huh,'_ Touya thought solemnly. He knew that they wouldn't really have any troubles once they use the _circle_ from the Recreo Are but still, the fact that the Lottuse would surely gather all its magic users was aggravating.

Iain closed his eyes and leaned his head a little on the chair. He understood how it felt to be outnumbered. The same thing happened when the Lottuse had attacked their borders the first time.

'_Father always had a grave look,'_ he recalled his late father King Iruka when he was struggling to protect their wall.

Takka watched them in silence. Just a moment ago, they were relieved thinking about the Li council's proposal but seeing them now, it seemed like the talk they had with the councils never happened.

"Even so, we just have to do it."

The three rulers looked up to see Takka looking at them with a reassuring smile.

"Isn't that what we all agreed upon?" he added still smiling at them.

Syaoran couldn't help but grin. He felt kind of stupid that he had forgotten his resolution. But its okay now, his didn't need anyone to tell him twice to pull his self together.

He nodded his head and answered, "Aa. That's right."

Feeling a lot better Touya also smiled and reached out for his glass. "Well then gentlemen, shall we have a toast?" he asked while raising his glass towards the other three.

"Yes," Iain agreed with an amused expression. He also took his glass and raised it up towards Touya, who was seating across him.

Syaoran and Takka also reached out for their glass and did the same.

"For victory," Iain said.

"For victory," the others repeated and all four them, lowered their glasses to drink.

But….

Before Touya could touch the rim of the glass with his lips, his mind suddenly went black, his body gone numb.

'_N-Nani!'_ he exclaimed as he dropped his glass.

Iain, Syaoran and Takka pushed back their chairs almost at the same time.

"Your Majesty!"

Even the servants with them were appalled at what happened.

But Touya couldn't really see them nor hear them speak. He just sat on his chair looking at Iain's direction transfixed.

* * *

"Seems like you're getting along pretty well," a voice suddenly spoke from behind.

The three of them spun around and saw Mizuki walking towards them with a smile.

Ihleen hadn't met Mizuki yet but she already heard about her from her brother.

She stood up and smiled at Mizuki. "It is Mizuki-san, am I right?"

Mizuki nodded at her and answered, "Ee that's right Lady Ihleen."

Furrowing her brows, Ihleen looked at her in alarm. It wasn't like Ihleen's unknown but the way Mizuki addressed her as if she'd known her for a long time was quite intriguing.

'_I see is this one of the abilities a guardian possesses?'_ Ihleen thought with a curious smile. She offered a hand towards Mizuki for a handshake.

"I've heard that you're the guardian of the Ynah Kingdom."

"That is correct," Mizuki answered also smiling at her. She extended her right hand to shake Ihleen's.

But when their hands touched, Mizuki jerked backwards as if she had been electrocuted.

"W-Wha…!"

Alarmed at Mizuki's reaction, Ihleen also backed away a little as she pulled back her hand.

"Senpai!"

"Sensei! Nee-sama!"

Sakura and Meiling exclaimed in alarm and stood up.

* * *

Takka gently held Touya by the shoulders once he reached his seat.

Iain and Syaoran were also standing by Touya's left side wondering what happened.

The servants who were worried about their king left at once when Takka ordered them to look for Fujitaka.

"Touya, can you hear me?" Takka begun with a firm voice, it was the same voice he used when he was still teaching him.

"I…" Touya tried to look at Takka. He was still dazed but he already regained his senses.

Touya nodded slowly and answered, "H-Hai."

"Look at me," Takka's voice remained firm as he tried to make Touya face him. He looked straight in Touya's eyes, who stared back.

"What happened?" Takka asked in a gentler voice.

Touya's brow furrowed as he stared back at his teacher. He lowered his gaze without saying anything.

"King Touya?" Iain also spoke as he placed a hand on Touya's left shoulder. It was his first time seeing Touya like this and he wasn't really sure how to react.

Upon hearing Iain's voice, Touya looked at him.

Because Syaoran was standing beside Iain, he saw it. He was wondering what might've caused Touya's behavior.

Of course, from what Syaoran knew about Touya he already had a guess. And from Touya's expression when he faced Iain, Syaoran was sure of it now.

"I'm sorry," Touya finally spoke at last. "I think I just got overexcited that's all."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he studied Touya who was still looking at Iain with the same expression.

"Overexcited?" Iain repeated incredulously. "I think its best if you take your rest now."

Touya looked away, "A-Aa…. I guess I should."

Syaoran looked at Iain beside him for a moment before looking away as well. Even if his guess might be correct, he couldn't bring himself to ask Touya.

Not with Touya looking hesitant.

Takka was silently looking from Touya to Syaoran. He couldn't miss it. After all he had taught them when they were young.

They were both bothered about something and Takka knew that it had something to do with Iain and Touya's earlier actions.

Takka turned his eyes on Iain who nodded and said, "Very well. You take your rest and we shall return to the celebration and inform them. It's better than waiting for your father."

"No," Touya answered. "I'll go too and then I'll retire."

Touya couldn't seem to look at Iain in the eye.

Takka closed his eyes.

There was no mistaking it. He didn't need to ask in order to confirm it.

Touya just had a premonition.

* * *

Meiling had run towards Mizuki and helped her straightened up while Sakura placed a comforting arm around a shaken Ihleen.

Some of the guests around them had also stopped from what they were doing as they looked at their direction.

Fujitaka and Yukito also rushed at their table after hearing Sakura and Meiling exclaim.

"What happened?" Fujitaka asked as soon as he and Yukito were in earshot.

"I was just…." Ihleen stammered but was unsure of what to say.

Meiling helped Mizuki to the chair Sakura was seating awhile ago.

"Here Senpai," she was saying as she tried to calm Mizuki.

"I…" Mizuki sat on the chair and closed her eyes. She tried to regain her focus before opening them again to look at Ihleen.

"I'm so sorry, milady."

"No I… what just happened?"

"I…." All Mizuki could do was shook her head.

Fujitaka stood beside Mizuki and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

Yukito, sensing that they were attracting too much attention, had stepped back and turned to look at the other guests. He smiled at them apologetically as he clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Sorry for the sudden interruption," Yukito started. "Please let us continue with the celebration."

He made his way back to the crowd.

Fujitaka stole a quick glance of appreciation towards Yukito who just nodded in return. He looked back at Mizuki then to the other ladies.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"They just suddenly—."

"I didn't really understand—."

"They were just talking—."

Meiling, Ihleen and Sakura said at the same time.

Keroberos, who was tired of holding onto Sakura's other arm after she placed her other around Ihleen for comfort, spoke at last.

"They shook hands and this happened," he told Fujitaka forgetting that he was supposed to be a stuff toy.

Ihleen turned her head a little to her left and looked down. She stared at the stuff toy, which from her point of view was holding on for his dear life onto Sakura's left arm.

Ihleen and Keroberos' eyes met.

Silence….

Stare….

More silence….

Finally feeling agitated from Ihleen's stare, Keroberos let go of his hands from Sakura's arm and flew a little with one eyebrow, if it was actually visible, raised.

"WHAT!"

Sweat drops.

"A stuff toy talked…. Like a human…."

This was all too much for Ihleen to comprehend. Without any warning, she fainted.

"Nee-sama!"

"Hime!"

Sakura tried her best not to let Ihleen fall straight on the floor while her father immediately came to her rescue.

Meiling looked at Keroberos with a dull expression. She was still comforting Mizuki who was still feeling nauseated.

"Way to go bathe sponge, you just made it worse."

"What did you sa—!"

Before Keroberos could retort, some of the Souma officials had rushed to their table after seeing Ihleen faint.

"What happened?"

They asked as soon as they arrived at their table.

Keroberos froze in midair and fell softly on the floor.

Fujitaka, Meiling and Sakura sweat dropped.

Before any of them could move or speak again, a servant hurriedly went beside Fujitaka.

The servant curtsied and spoke at the same time, "Your Highness." He leaned closer and whispered something.

Meiling and Sakura watched in confusion. It wasn't like the servant need to be cautious around them right?

"Nani?" Fujitaka exclaimed then stopped short. He looked at Mizuki who still had her head lowered, as if realizing something. Then he looked back at the servant.

'_No… don't tell me…'_

Sakura watched the distress look on his father's face.

"Otosan—."

"Prepare a room, please." Fujitaka told the servant.

"Hai."

Meiling and Sakura exchanged puzzled looks, so does the Souma officials.

* * *

To avoid unnecessary rumors about the incident at the celebration, they just said that Mizuki was feeling unwell due to lack of sleep, and about Ihleen, Iain just told them that she had a slight case of anemia.

Further more, Iain and Syaoran volunteered to return to the hall to assure everyone that everything's alright. Sakura also wanted to go with them but Iain asked her with a kind smile to stay with his sister.

Meiling in her dismay accompanied Mizuki back to her room with Touya. She was actually surprised when he said he'd go with her but since Syaoran asked her to look after Mizuki for a while, she didn't protest.

Now in one of the rooms near Sakura's, Ihleen was lying in bed while Sakura sat on a chair beside it. Keroberos on the other hand was flying just beside Sakura also looking at Ihleen.

"Takka," Fujitaka started as he looked at Takka with a concern look in his eyes.

Takka just nodded and jerked his head towards the door. "Let us talk outside," he said in a low voice as he looked at Sakura's direction.

Fujitaka also looked at Sakura. He also didn't want to worry her again.

When they told Sakura about the good news regarding the Guardians of Daidouji and their Queen, she had been very happy. However, Fujitaka knew that Sakura was still sad about the incident regarding Tomoyo's abduction though she had been silent about it.

For that reason if she ever found out about what they were concerned about right now, he was sure she'd feel down once again.

"Sakura-chan," Fujitaka called.

Sakura looked at her father, "Hai, otosan?"

Fujitaka smiled at her and said, "Takka-sensei and I will go check on Mizuki-sensei so I'll leave Ihleen-sama to you okay?"

Sakura smiled back and nodded, "Wakatta."

She watched in silence as the two men left.

Once outside the room, Fujitaka faced Takka, his eyes filled with anxiety.

"Did Touya tell you anything?" he asked at once.

Takka shook his head gravely, "He refused to speak."

"That is so unlike him," Fujitaka noted. "He usually tells if he foresaw something."

It was actually worrying with Touya not telling them anything. There's also the incident about Mizuki. What if both of them did foresee something? And their refusing to tell them meant it was that serious.

"We need to speak with Mizuki-sensei," Takka said at last.

Evidently, Fujitaka also wanted to speak to her but he feared that she would remain quiet about it no matter what.

"Let us try," Fujitaka agreed.

With a quick nod of his head, Takka followed Fujitaka as he made his way towards Mizuki's room.

* * *

Touya watched in silence as Meiling helped Mizuki towards the bed. He was standing by the door trying his best not to show any emotion.

"Here senpai, lie on the bed for a while."

"Sorry for the trouble, Meiling-chan." Mizuki looked at Meiling with an apologetic smile as she sat at the edge of the bed.

Meiling shook her head and said, "Not at all. Just lie down and I'll fetch you anything, just tell me what you need."

"Well…" Mizuki glanced at Touya's direction. She didn't need to ask what the matter was. Even though he tried to look at them indifferently, she knew he wanted to ask her something.

"Could you leave us alone for a while?" Mizuki finally said after a long pause.

Meiling followed Mizuki's gaze and looked at Touya as well. For the first time, she couldn't seem to bring herself to mock Touya's seriousness.

The look in his eyes was unmoving and yet it gave Meiling discomfort. Like it was just a look to mask something really dreadful, something disturbing.

"But—."

"Please."

Meiling looked at Touya appalled. It was her first time hearing him said please. At least say please to her anyways. She wanted to say something, anything and yet she couldn't seem to speak.

Touya's emotionless figure made Meiling very nervous in a different way. It wasn't his usual scariness.

Turning her attention back at Mizuki, Meiling finally nodded. "I'll be outside if you need anything, senpai."

Mizuki smiled at her, "Thank you."

Touya watched Meiling as she closed the door behind him.

Once Meiling had closed the door, Mizuki finally spoke.

"You do know that whatever it is that you wanted to ask, I may not give you the answer you seek."

Touya turned to look at Mizuki still keeping a straight face.

"I know," he replied. "But it wasn't me who asked to be left alone in the first place."

Mizuki couldn't help but smile at him. This would be the first time that she could talk to Touya alone.

"Ee."

"Which implies that you also wanted to talk to me," Touya added.

Mizuki took a deep breath as she closed his eyes and lowered her head.

"That is correct."

"Then, if I ask the correct question will you answer?"

"That'll depend on the answer you require," Mizuki answered looking back at Touya.

Touya studied Mizuki for a while. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to make her tell but he needed some answers and he would get them.

"If that is the case, I'll just let you do the asking."

"A very wise decision," she commented with a smile.

There was a moment of silence before Mizuki spoke at last.

"You have also foreseen an impending tragedy, am I right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Will you tell me?"

"I won't."

"Why not?"

"If I tell you what I saw first, the small chance that I have in knowing what you've seen will be gone. I know that there's no guarantee that you'd tell me likewise but still, I will not tell."

"But you can also make me agree to tell you if you tell me."

"Yes, but then my reason in talking to you will be meaningless."

"Your reason?"

Touya nodded.

"The truth, what I want to know was not about _what you foresaw. _Because, when you asked me about also having 'foreseen an impending tragedy', you already answered what I want to ask."

"And that would be?"

"You said 'also' so it means you did see something err… _unpleasant_."

"I see." Mizuki was amused at how Touya chose the word unpleasant rather than saying the word tragedy.

"And from what I've heard, it happened when you made contact with Lady Ihleen which means it was related to her in some ways."

Mizuki lowered her head somberly without uttering a single word. Anyone would see the distressed look she had about her.

Touya closed his eyes and lowered his head. He didn't have to ask anymore. Mizuki's reaction was all Touya needed to confirm his own doubt.

"I…" Touya spoke after a long pause.

Mizuki looked back at Touya hopefully.

Truth be told, she really wanted to know Touya's vision, because if they had both seen the same event and knowing the difference in what they could see, she was hoping that with this it would prove that she too could prevent the misfortunes in her own visions.

"I know you told me about how our visions differ from each other," Touya continued.

Mizuki just listened in silence.

"But," he looked at her meaningfully. "I wanted to confirm something, that's why I'm not going to tell you what I saw as well as, ask what your vision was."

For a moment they just looked at each other in silence. It was as if they were both trying to read what the other was thinking.

After what seemed like a minute, they heard a soft knock at the other side of the door and Meiling spoke.

"Senpai? Kinomoto-sensei and Takka-sensei wanted to speak with you."

Both Mizuki and Touya looked at the door. No one spoke.

"Senpai?"

Meiling spoke behind the door once more.

"I—."

"They will certainly ask you about what happened though I think they already had an idea about it," Touya said as he turned to look at Mizuki.

"And you know that whatever they ask, my answer is no different from the ones I gave you," she replied.

Touya nodded, "Then I guess there's no more to say." With that, he turned his back on her and reached out for the knob.

"Touya-ou," Mizuki said before Touya could turn the door's knob.

He stopped midway but didn't turn to face her.

"I hope you achieve the outcome you're hoping for," she told him.

They heard Meiling knock on the door a little bit harder and asked, "Senpai? Are you two okay?"

Touya took a deep breath and started to turn the knob, "Aa. I hope so too."

He opened the door and Meiling's worried face greeted him, except it was immediately replaced with a deadly look as soon as she saw Touya.

"What did you do to—."

"And what in hell would I do to her?" Touya snapped at her before she could finish her sentence.

"Touya," Fujitaka spoke before Meiling could retort at Touya.

"Oto-san," Touya looked at his father uneasily because he was studying him very closely. It wasn't a mystery to as why Fujitaka was looking at him like that though.

Takka was there when Touya had a vision and he wasn't that dumb not to notice that Touya really had a vision.

And since Takka and his father were really close, it would mean that he already told him about it. Moreover there's the incident with Mizuki.

Touya knew his father and Takka were anxious about it. Who wouldn't? When they were about to go to battle?

Avoiding his father's gaze, Touya lowered his head. "I'm going to go check up on Lady Ihleen, oto-san."

Fujitaka looked at him sadly. He anticipated his son's reaction just now and still he couldn't argue. Whoever was more bothered about what's to come, it would most probably be the ones who _saw_ the vision.

The frustration of trying to wait for the vision to come true and try to avoid it was something he knew was totally different to the frustration the ones who only _knew_ about it must felt.

"Very well," Fujitaka finally said after a long pause.

He smiled at Touya understandingly, "Just go and do what you must do."

Touya felt the weight in his heart doubled after seeing his father's smile. He felt guilty for not telling him anything.

In the past, Touya had always told his father about his visions. But not now he couldn't.

The fact that he and Mizuki had a vision was bad enough that he didn't want others to know what it was about.

Touya took a deep breath and suppressed a smile, "Hai. Arigato, 'to-san."

Fujitaka just smiled at his son.

With a little nod, Touya left.

Takka looked at Fujitaka who was still watching Touya as he walked away.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked considerately.

"Aa," Fujitaka answered without looking at Takka. "Making a fuss about it now would only make it worse. Let us just believe in him… in them."

Takka lowered his head and smiled, "I understand."

"Uhmm…" Meiling finally spoke. She had been silently watching them and she just couldn't understand a thing that was happening.

"Are you still going inside?" she asked them.

"Oh! Yes of course, forgive us." Fujitaka said at once with an apologetic smile.

And with that, the three of them went inside the room.

* * *

Sakura sat in silence as she watched Ihleen.

A few minutes had already past from when her father and sensei left and she together with Keroberos, had been discussing about what happened ever since.

"After a problem had been resolved new ones surfaces, man… what has happened to the world?" Keroberos was saying while crossing his arms across his chest.

"But I wonder, why did Mizuki-sensei reacted like that?" Sakura wondered.

Keroberos looked at him with one brow raised. At least it looked that way. "Don't you really have any idea why that happened?"

Sakura lowered her gaze. Of course she had an idea. She might be clueless most of the time but she's not stupid.

She had seen that kind of reaction from her brother a lot of times when they were younger whenever he had a vision.

"I…"

Keroberos sighed as he flew closer at Sakura. He placed a hand on top of Sakura that made her looked at him.

"Don't let it bother you," he said with a smile. "I know that just telling you this is not enough but letting it bother you won't do you any good."

Sakura suppressed a smile, "You're right."

"Of course I am! When was I ever wrong? Gahahahaha—."

"Sakura-chan?"

Keroberos almost choke at his laugh as soon as he heard a voice spoke. He froze and fell straight into Sakura's lap.

Sakura sweat dropped as she caught Keroberos and watched Ihleen slowly got up.

"I-Ihleen-nee-sama, just rest for a…"

"I thought I heard someone…" Ihleen stopped short when she spotted a yellow stuff toy sitting on top of Sakura's lap. She eyed it warily.

Realizing where Ihleen was looking, Sakura sweat dropped some more.

"A-Ano…"

"That toy… did it just—."

A soft knock on the door interrupted Ihleen's sentence.

"Sakura? I'm coming in."

They heard Touya spoke from behind the door.

"H-Hai!" Sakura answered a little more eagerly than she intended. At least she avoided Ihleen's question about Keroberos.

The door opened and Touya went in. He paused for a while when he saw Ihleen already awake, before closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling Lady Ihleen?" he asked moving closer to them.

Ihleen couldn't help but smile teasingly at Touya, "Oh my, did I worry you that much for you to personally come see me?"

Touya tried his best not to raise an eyebrow at her words, "You seem to be alright."

Ihleen laughed at his words while Sakura and Keroberos (in secret of course), sweat dropped.

Sakura looked at her brother, "How's Mizuki-sensei onii-chan?"

Ihleen also looked at Touya expectantly. She had been wondering about the incident back at the hall when she and Mizuki shook hands, for whatever caused it, Ihleen knew it concerns her.

"She's all right," he answered avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"Yokatta…" Sakura sighed in relief.

"Sakura," Touya started at once.

"Nani?" the way Touya said her name made Sakura scared without knowing why.

"I need to speak to Lady Ihleen for a while…" Touya paused before adding, "… alone."

The way Touya had spoken made Sakura's heart beat nervously. Just a while ago she was thinking about the possibility of what happened between Mizuki and Ihleen and now her brother wanted to speak to her alone. This wasn't a good sign.

"I…" Sakura wanted to protest but stopped when she felt a gentle hand touched her right arm. She turned to see Ihleen nodding at her.

"No need to fret Sakura-chan. Your brother wouldn't dare lay a hand on me," Ihleen told her.

Sakura and Keroberos sweat dropped.

A vein popped at Touya's forehead, "Don't say it like I'm some kind of a pervert!"

Ihleen just laughed.

"Okay then," Sakura answered after a while. She smiled at Ihleen and said, "I'll be just in my room if you need anything."

"Sure thing Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at Touya for a moment before she stood up and left.

Once Sakura had gone, Ihleen looked at Touya with eyes full of seriousness.

"So, are you here to tell me what may have happened to me and Mizuki-san?"

Touya didn't look away when Ihleen asked him. He looked straight back at her and replied, "Aa. That's right."

Taking a deep breath, Ihleen braced herself in whatever Touya had to tell her.

* * *

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed once she was inside her room.

Keroberos on the other hand was really gratified that he could freely do as he pleases once again.

"MAN! That was torture!" he blurted as he buried himself, face first on top of Sakura's bed.

"Gomen ne," Sakura apologized while looking at the still buried Keroberos. "If only we had introduced you and Yue-san properly to everyone, you wouldn't be troubled by all this."

Keroberos immediately sat up and looked at Sakura. "Nah! Don't sweat it. I wouldn't want to be introduced as the Great Guardian Keroberos in this form anyway. I mean, who would believe?"

Sakura sweat dropped. He did have a point. She was about to say something when the lights suddenly flickered.

"N-Nani?" Keroberos and Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

Sakura frantically wandered her eyes around as she stood up. The lights where still flickering frenziedly.

Keroberos flew in front of Sakura when a faint green light formed just underneath Sakura's feet.

"This symbol!" he exclaimed as a six sided star with a serpent crawling at its border appeared from the glowing green light.

"W-What's happening?" Sakura wandered aloud as a blinding green light flashed in front of them.

Both of them raised their arms to shield their eyes from the light.

"It's been a while." A voice suddenly spoke that made both Sakura and Keroberos looked up.

The whole room was now covered in darkness and it took a moment for them to adjust their sight. When they could finally see through the dark what they saw made them gasp.

Chiharu smiled at Sakura, "How are you Sakura-chan?"

"H-How—!"

Before Sakura or Keroberos could say more, a hand grabbed Sakura from behind to cover her mouth and another grabbed Keroberos.

"Ssshhh.... not too loud Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes grew wide when she heard a familiar soothing voice. She immediately spun around as soon as the one who covered her mouth had released her and exclaimed, "Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled at her now with an also bewildered Keroberos in her arms.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan," she greeted Sakura. "Did I make it in time?"

* * *

(A/N there lol I know its nothing much but... hope I didn't bore you

The truth I was planning to upload this chapter a few days back but I couldn't login so I couldn't upload the chap… then I went somewhere with no internet café (sighs)

Anyway I'm uploading the next chap within this week (smiles))


	63. Complications

**Disclaimer: **For formality purposes… I don't own CCS… okay done lol. Well thanks to those who left me their private messages. You guys did a great job of reminding me I still have unfinished business here lol

It's been too long since I last updated so my memory regarding the story's a bit off. I managed to re-read everything and was amazed at my mistakes hahaha. I'd redo it if I have time... but at the moment, the best I can do is to finish this one.

Thanks for the patience and support guys!

**Chapter 62:**

_**Complications**_

Sakura immediately took out her key. The key changed to staff and without hesitation, she pointed it at Tomoyo.

Keroberos seized the chance to escape from Tomoyo's grasp while she was taken aback from Sakura's actions.

"Who are you!" Sakura demanded feeling really irritated from the fact that whoever this impersonator was sure got some nerve pretending to be Tomoyo.

"How dare you disguise yourself as Tomoyo-chan!"

"Cho-ya Sakura, it may be faint but I could sense Tomoyo's aura," Keroberos told Sakura but still eyeing Tomoyo cautiously.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura looked at Keroberos from the corner of her eye. She didn't want to look away from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo finally recovered from Sakura's action and smiled. "It's alright Sakura-chan. You don't really expect someone will be bold enough to impersonate me, don't you?" she point out in her usual gentle voice that Keroberos couldn't help but sweat drop.

"But—how…? You're— when…? Oh Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura stammered unsure how to react and run towards Tomoyo to hug her.

"Ch-Cho—," Since Sakura ran so fast Keroberos had no time to move away from her path and was rammed by her.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo smiled and was about to hug her back when a yellow blur tried to push them apart.

"CH-CHOTTO MATTA!" Keroberos bellowed while trying his best not to get squashed.

Sakura let go of Tomoyo, and looked at Keroberos apologetically. "G-Gomen Kero-chan," she apologized.

"Gomen nasai," Tomoyo also apologized and pulled away.

Keroberos flew up and sat in midair with his arms crossed across his chest. Small puffs of smoke were coming out of his head in anger.

"Geez, I know I'm soft and small but don't rub it in!" veins were popping out from his forehead.

"Gomen…" Sakura repeated with a sweat drop. She was about to face Tomoyo when she remembered someone else's presence.

'_The Princess of Lottuse…'_ Sakura thought and spun around to look at Chiharu who was silently watching them. For a moment she had forgotten about her since she could barely sense her and Tomoyo's aura.

Sakura knew this wasn't a work of illusion. After all, she was able to touch Tomoyo. But it could mean that the illusion was too powerful to make her think she did. Then again, if it's an illusion, why would they make an illusion of Tomoyo with the Princess of Lottuse?

'_Still, no one could do such high level illusion on our side apart from Syaoran-kun I suppose…. And just as Keroberos said I could also sense Tomoyo's and the Princess of Lottuse' aura.'_ she thought.

Chiharu looked back at Sakura waiting for her to say something.

Both were silently looking at each other with no idea what to say.

"Ano," Sakura started but Tomoyo gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. As you noticed we are not really here," Tomoyo said.

Sakura turned to look back at Tomoyo. "But…."

"Yamazaki-kun, a very dear friend of mine's assisting to enable us to be here," Chiharu explained.

Sakura looked from Tomoyo to Chiharu, "Assisting?"

Chiharu nodded her head, "Yes. You could say we're merely manifestation of ourselves."

"But the seal—."

Before Sakura could continue, Tomoyo spoke in her mind.

"_Since the source of energy from the ritual was not here, the protection seal wasn't able to detect this kind of magic Sakura-chan."_

Sakura looked back at Tomoyo.

'_Tomoyo-chan….'_

"_Besides, there is no dark magic involved in this ritual."_ Tomoyo continued.

'_Then, was this the same ritual that made the Thief Card enter our borders?'_

"_Yes." 'She still calls him that….' _Tomoyo added in her thoughts with a sweat drop_._

"Then if they could do this again then…." Sakura was beginning to think that if they leave for tomorrow's battle the Lottuse Trump Card might attack their side behind their backs.

"No they won't," Keroberos assured Sakura. "I'm sure he won't use this trick a second time and," he paused dramatically, "He wouldn't have a reason to attack this place _without you_."

All three looked at Keroberos. They understood what he meant that's why they all fell silent.

"Besides, if I'm not mistaken, base on the symbol we saw, this ritual's the Great Serpent Ritual," Keroberos went on.

'_That's right. Kero-chan's not present when the Thief Card showed up.'_ Sakura thought. _'If he had been there he might've recognized it.'_

"The Great Serpent Ritual needs a great deal of energy in order to activate. The strain from the conjurer is so huge that it's dangerous when overused. Not to mention the energy of the ritual's target would be reduced in half. That's the reason why we could barely sense their aura Sakura."

'_This kind of thing…. I didn't even know Yamazaki-kun's capable of doing such ritual….'_ Chiharu thought.

When Yamazaki told Chiharu that he'd help her, she didn't even bother asking about what he'd do to help. She only trusted him, but for the first time she felt like she knew little of Yamazaki. Then again, she hadn't told him about her ability so that makes them equal. She suddenly felt there were more things that she didn't know of.

Chiharu lowered her head and gripped her hands tightly.

'_Still….'_ Keroberos lowered his head and placed a hand on his chin. _'Even in ancient times, sorcerers who are capable of doing this ritual are rare. Even Clow couldn't do it. But this Yamazaki….'_

The look on Keroberos' was bothering Tomoyo that she tried reading his thoughts but to no avail.

'_Even from the Serpent Clan who created this ritual, few could actually perform it.'_ The more Keroberos thought of it the more he couldn't understand how the Lottuse Trump Card found someone with such rare ability.

'_But the Lottuse Trump Card himself was far more puzzling than any other,'_ he thought. _'To inherit Clow's circle and his image yet with different personality…I hate him.'_

"Putting that aside," Keroberos said looking from Chiharu to Tomoyo.

"You wouldn't really go through all the trouble of performing such ritual just to greet Sakura, right?"

Both Sakura and Chiharu looked at Tomoyo.

From Chiharu's view she knew that Tomoyo really wished to see Sakura but not only so that she could greet her but to tell her something. The way they looked at each other awhile ago as if talking in their minds were proof enough.

Even so, Chiharu didn't react because deep down she wanted to help them stop Eriol's plans. Whatever she might be thinking now, any Lottuse citizen would think her as a traitor but for her, what she was doing was for her people's sake.

If Keroberos hadn't pointed out his thoughts about Tomoyo's sudden appearance, Sakura would really think that she came because she didn't want to miss Sakura's birthday without greeting her. Tomoyo had always been like that.

But those things were not really important now. Not with Tomoyo in front of Sakura even though not as a whole.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura looked at Tomoyo seriously. "Now that you're here, tell me where we could find you. We'll rescue you as soon as—."

"I came because of that."

"Eh…?" Sakura suddenly felt uneasy. Even with the dimmed room, she could make out Tomoyo's grave expression.

"Don't look for me Sakura-chan."

All three, Chiharu, Keroberos and Sakura gaped at Tomoyo in surprise.

"What?" they chorused.

"More precisely, tell Touya-kun to stop their plans in going to war."

"Why?" Sakura exclaimed in frustration.

Ever since Tomoyo's disappearance, she never stopped worrying about her. Together with the others, they thought of plans to bring her back but now, what was she telling her?

"You know I can't do that Tomoyo-chan! It's because of me that you were taken and now you didn't want me to look for you?"

"Sakura-chan please."

"Dame! I can't abandon you! You've done a good deal for me even if it means that you'd be in danger. Now I wanted to do the same I—."

"Calm down Sakura-chan," Tomoyo remained gentle yet firm as she held Sakura on both arms.

Tomoyo suppressed a smile and touched Sakura's right cheek. "I never ask you to abandon me."

"But not looking for you is the same as abandoning you…." Sakura felt her throat dry up; her eyes start to burn. She was so happy to see Tomoyo but what she said was crushing her inside.

Chiharu could sympathize with Sakura's emotion. She had felt the same when Naoko disappeared. She wanted to look for her and the other kids but she wasn't sure where to start.

Keroberos studied Tomoyo for a moment. He was still bothered about some things regarding the incident when they told him about the 'uncalled-of-abduction' of Tomoyo.

"Nee Tomoyo," Keroberos started.

Tomoyo lowered her hand and looked at Keroberos.

Chiharu and Sakura also looked at his direction.

"From what I've heard, the Lottuse Trump Card came to take Sakura but you stopped him."

"Hai."

"Even though you stopped his movements, he could easily take control and take Sakura but he didn't… or… couldn't."

Tomoyo smiled at Keroberos, "Your point?"

Keroberos sweat dropped seeing Tomoyo's smile. Her smile seemed scary for some reason.

"How did you manage to do that?"

There was a moment's pause before Tomoyo answered.

"I teleported him back."

"Teleported? Ja…" Sakura looked at Tomoyo straightly. She knew that the Daidouji royalty could do that but with a price.

Chiharu listened intently. She never knew what happened when Eriol came back with Tomoyo in his arms. Now all her questions would be answered.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, "Ee Sakura-chan. When I used the teleportation, I should've lost my ability to read minds."

"But you didn't," Keroberos added.

"Ee." Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at them gravely. "I should've died then as well."

"Died!" Sakura was appalled at how natural Tomoyo sounded.

"That's expected because the Lottuse Trump Card's energy was too much for you to handle even if he was under the Great Serpent Ritual," Keroberos stated.

Tomoyo nodded.

Before Sakura could ask further, she heard Chiharu gasped from behind.

Chiharu remembered how Tomoyo suddenly recovered after Eriol visited her. "Then… back then Eriol-kun had…." she stammered the reality was too hard to believe.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement after reading Chiharu's mind. She lowered her head before she replied, "I didn't know it at first but… From time to time, I could feel him within me… as if he had become a part of me."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura looked at her questioningly, but at the same time fearing the answer. Somehow Sakura felt something different about Tomoyo and after what she just found, she realized it now.

Keroberos took a deep breath and flew towards Sakura. He stood on Sakura's left shoulder and answered her question when Tomoyo remained still.

"That guy, he gave Tomoyo some of his powers in order to save her."

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath.

* * *

While Touya was talking to Ihleen, he had felt a faint aura of someone he believed to be somewhere far from where they're at and an unknown aura, followed by his sister's aura.

He knew that Sakura had released her key in reasons he didn't want to think about because it was too worrying, yet got him worried anyway.

But he thought of Keroberos and closed his eyes.

'_She's with one of the Guardians…' _he thought trying to ignore the voice telling him about Keroberos weakening and being a stuff animal at the moment.

He looked at Ihleen who was silently watching him. He tried his best not to show his sudden concern and continue on his talk.

* * *

Syaoran made his way out the great hall and to the second floor. It happened in a split second that he sensed an unknown aura. Then he also felt Sakura's aura while releasing her key.

But what gotten him worried was not about Sakura releasing her key but the two auras he felt before that. It was pretty weak but he was sure he felt two more presence around her.

He could feel Touya's and Keroberos' aura near Sakura so he was sure she's safe. Besides, he never imagined one of the owners of the two auras to hurt Sakura.

Not intentionally of course.

'_But that's impossible,'_ Syaoran thought tightly clenching both of his hands.

'_They couldn't possibly be in this side of the world,'_ he added gritting his teeth as thoughts of both Princesses from Daidouji and Lottuse crossed his mind.

* * *

Why hadn't she realized it? Sakura pondered as she stared incredulously at Tomoyo. It's true that Tomoyo could read minds, but she wasn't telepathic.

Tomoyo nodded her head and looked at Sakura after reading her thoughts.

"_That's right Sakura-chan. It was because of that reason that I could still read minds and also communicate through my mind now. Not only that… I…."_ Tomoyo paused hesitantly before adding, _"I… could somehow feel what he feels as well as understand his thoughts far better than before."_

'_Than before…?'_ Sakura had felt a sudden flip in her stomach. She didn't want to understand the look she could see in Tomoyo's eyes when she spoke of the Lottuse Trump Card.

Looking back from when they rescued Tomoyo from the Lottuse, Sakura never asked what happened when she was taken by the Thief Card as hostage. It was frustrating to Sakura on how little she thinks of Tomoyo, and she was supposed to be her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan I—."

"I wouldn't know what to do if something terrible were to happen to any of you," Tomoyo interrupted before she could protest.

"Coming here to tell us that won't stop us from going to war Tomoyo, you should know that." Keroberos said.

Tomoyo looked from Keroberos back to Sakura. Both of them were looking at her with unwavering eyes.

With a shaky breath, Tomoyo closed her eyes.

Honestly, there was a painful truth behind Tomoyo's request not to look for her. Right now she was torn between telling them frankly about it or not. She knew it was a gamble and she might do more harm than help. In Sakura's case, her heart would definitely break. But Tomoyo was prepared for it because the alternative was unacceptable.

A thought of how Touya might've felt whenever he foresaw something ominous crossed Tomoyo's mind.

'_Is this how you've felt every time you have a premonition Touya-kun? Torn between wanting to tell someone what you foresaw at the same time thinking of a way how to prevent it without causing more harm?'_

After a moment pause, Tomoyo finally made up her mind. She had to tell them somehow. Okay so not _them_, Sakura or Keroberos, but _him_. She knew that if he knew about it, he'd understand and would make sure Sakura wouldn't know. It sounded selfish of her to burden him with the responsibility but she also knew he wouldn't let her down, especially when Sakura's concern.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. Putting on a brave front, she smiled and spoke inside Sakura's mind,_ "If that is the case then at least let him know about our conversation."_

'_Him?'_

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, _"Yes him."_

Sakura reddened after realizing who she meant. Good thing no one could really see her red face due to the dim light.

Tomoyo turned to Keroberos. Before she could speak though, Keroberos held up one hand to stop her.

"No need to tell me. That's what I intend to do," he said with a knowing smile.

Tomoyo smiled back and nodded, "Thank you."

"Wha- am I missing something again? What are you two talking—?" Sakura stopped when Keroberos placed a hand on her cheek. She looked at him but all he did was smile.

Chiharu walked toward Tomoyo. She knew something passed between Tomoyo and Sakura, and was amazed that she wasn't bothered at all. Maybe it was because she was bothered by her indecision regarding her fidelity or that their five minutes Yamazaki gave them was almost up.

Placing a hand on Tomoyo's left arm, she started, "Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo turned to her knowing perfectly well what she was about to say and nodded. "Hai, arigato."

Sakura felt dread creeping inside her when both Chiharu and Tomoyo looked back at her and Keroberos.

"Our time is up," Chiharu announced.

Sakura's heart sank.

"I'm happy that I'm able to see you Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said with a smile.

She's parting with Tomoyo again! _'Dame!'_ "Tomoyo-chan—!"

"_Please remember that all I wished for is your happiness Sakura-chan."_

Were Tomoyo's parting words, as a green light glowed beneath her and Chiharu.

Tomoyo's words resounded in Sakura's mind as they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Syaoran stopped in his tracks after sensing a faint aura, followed by the disappearance of the two auras he felt.

'_What….' _

He was near Sakura's bedroom and now he was sure he hadn't imagined it. But now it disappeared and he didn't know if he should proceed.

It's not like he had forgotten their little scene at the garden. Besides it took all his courage to act nonchalantly about it in front of Sakura.

Before he could turn back, he saw Touya coming out the room besides Sakura's.

Touya closed the door firmly and took a deep breath. He turned to his left and saw Syaoran looking at him. If he knew better, he would accuse Syaoran of stalking his sister but after the presence he felt near Sakura, he knew that he was there because of it.

"You felt it too?" he asked.

Syaoran nodded, "Aa."

Both of them turned to look at Sakura's bedroom door.

Whatever they felt, may or may not affect tomorrow's operation but as a freakishly worry-wart as they were when it comes to Sakura, they couldn't ignore what they felt.

When neither of them made a move, the door to Sakura's room opened.

Sakura stopped at once seeing her brother and Syaoran outside her room looking dead serious.

Even Keroberos, who's being held by Sakura, sweat dropped.

"Onii-chan? S-Syaoran-kun? What's the matter?" she asked trying her best to act innocently.

Syaoran avoided her eyes and muttered, "N-nothing."

His sudden indifferent-yet-obviously-guilty attitude somehow made Touya's forehead grow veins. Thinking back, Sakura said Syaoran's name like it was the most precious name in the whole world, and it doubled the veins in Touya's forehead.

The aura's of these two that seemed almost-but-not-exactly-like-lovebirds-because-Touya-would-not-tolerate-the-thought, was far more sinister than any certain Lottuse Trump Card.

"You two better head back to the party. This night is a special one after all," Touya tried his best to be reasonable although he didn't want the two of them be alone. At least Keroberos was with Sakura so they're really not alone.

"Hoe? You're not coming with us?" Sakura asked realizing how tired her brother looked.

Touya shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "No, I…," he bit his lip before he could continue seeing his sister's worried face. "I need to rest, it's been a long day," he answered instead.

'_Onii-chan…'_

Syaoran sensing the King of Daidouji's distress cleared his throat and faced Sakura. "Shall we?" he offered his hand and smiled even though his nerves were killing him.

Sakura reddened but took his hand and slightly nodded, "O-Okay."

One of Touya's brow twitched as their hands touched but he caught Syaoran look at him meaningfully. Fine, so he owed it to him to divert his sister's attention. As much as he hated it, he's grateful so he just gave him a nod.

Syaoran carefully rested Sakura's hand on his arm and led her back to the hall. They looked really good together if not for the stuff toy—err Keroberos she held with her other arm.

Touya watched in silence as the two—three of them left. He guessed it wasn't a bad idea to leave Sakura with Syaoran for now. Touya knew he would try and get some answers regarding the auras they felt just a minute ago from his sister. He'd do it himself but at the moment, he already had his hands full. Anyway, it's not like Sakura was going to be alone with Syaoran.

'_That's right. Don't forget Sakura's with one of the guardians so its fine.' _He thought.

But for some reasons, the veins on his forehead refused to disappear.

At the same moment, Keroberos couldn't help but feel like he was being regarded as an unlikely chaperone.

* * *

There was no mistake. Keroberos had not imagined the heavy tension he felt as they walked back to the great hall.

He knew that Sakura remained silent to act like nothing was wrong. But he sweat dropped as he glanced at the kozo king's side. Sakura's silence was too suspicious that no one, especially as sharp as Syaoran, would be stupid enough to fall for.

'_Yet even kozo here wasn't saying anything,'_ he thought with a twitch on his invisible eyebrow.

Was Syaoran using the same tactic as he did to agitate Keroberos when he was pretending to be a stuff animal?

Keroberos wasn't the only one agitated by the heaviness of the atmosphere. Even Syaoran was contemplating whether he should speak first or let Sakura take her time. He glanced at her and saw her deep in thought. Now that he finally looked at her, Syaoran couldn't help but feel uneasy once again. Sure they're not alone with Keroberos in her arm but look at him! He's too… stuffy and cute to even be considered a third person.

Syaoran sweat dropped after realizing that he actually thought Keroberos was cute. He immediately pushed all unnecessary thoughts at the back of his mind and focused on what's important.

Tomorrow's an important day and it wouldn't bode well for them if whatever's bothering them wouldn't be resolve now.

The reason why Sakura hadn't uttered a single word after agreeing to return to the hall was that, she was too self conscious around Syaoran. There's also Tomoyo's request that she tell him about their conversation.

'_But how do I start?'_ Sakura wondered while looking at Syaoran at the corner of her eyes. Her face turned tomato red realizing that Syaoran was actually looking at her.

'_Too quiet!'_ Keroberos thought in irritation. The tension was bad for his little gentle heart!

"Ano na—!"

"If there's something you wish to tell me, I'm all ears Sakura." Syaoran spoke before Keroberos could berate.

"Syaoran-kun…."

"Ugh! Just tell him what's on your mind Sakura. Otherwise it will be hard for you to concentrate tomorrow!" Keroberos also urged.

"O-Okay," Sakura answered with a sweat drop. She faced Syaoran who was silently waiting for her.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura started. "Ano Syaoran-kun… the truth is—."

"Sakura, don't you think it's best to find an appropriate place to talk? I mean come on, we're in the middle of the hallway." Keroberos reminded her in a dead flat tone.

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

Was it just their imagination or was Keroberos being a little bossy tonight?

* * *

When Eriol returned at the palace, he felt it; a faint aura from an after effect of a ritual. No doubt his cunning little prisoner did something while he was away. She even had the audacity to put Chiharu not to mention Yamazaki up to it.

He knew he shouldn't but he found himself amused than mad. He must be getting _mad_.

It was true that he had been too loose on her. First of all, he didn't assign anyone to guard her room. Secondly, he didn't put up a barrier to keep her inside, not to mention put on a spell to know who went in and out of the room. Yes, he'd been too loose and he wasn't bothered one bit.

After all, he could just look into her and know everything thanks to his little mistake of saving her. His connection to his beautiful prisoner had been sealed in so many ways.

Eriol didn't bother to knock when he arrived in front of Tomoyo's room. He entered without a word and found his little prisoner sitting on a chair by the window, seemingly looking outside with a faraway look in her eyes.

"_It's not like there is anything else I can do here."_

"_Except ask Chiharu-sama for help to speak to your beloved Sakura-chan?" _

He watched in amusement as she flinched from his accusation for a second, but immediately regained her composure.

Tomoyo heaved a sigh, _"I should've known there is no hiding from you from now on."_

Her words burned something inside him as he walked toward her. It bothered him that she refused to look at him. And from the sound of her voice just now, it gnawed him at how much she hated him after saving her.

"_I don't hate you. But rest assured I wanted to."_

Eriol stopped as Tomoyo finally looked his way. He hadn't expected his thoughts to accidentally slip through her. Or maybe he had not expected their connection to be that strong. But if it was, she could at least know that he hadn't jinxed her room and that she could do anything around the palace if she wanted to. Except escaped that is.

Tomoyo suppressed a smile and slowly stood up to have a better look at him.

"_Maybe I did know and I chose not to."_

Eriol scolded himself for letting his own thoughts slip again. Then her words finally sank in and made him stop as he stared back at her dark eyes.

Could it be that she's…?

No. It's too impossible and ironic.

Dismissing the thought as soon as it occurred to him, Eriol turned his head to look away. Though as he did, Tomoyo's right hand immediately lifted and touched his cheek.

"Don't." Her voice gentle as it was, carried a deep longing and concealed plea.

The feel of her hand on his skin caught Eriol off guard. Through gritted teeth and clenched fists, he fought the urge to hold her hand and instead acted the way he knew best.

"Aren't you getting the wrong idea princess?" He sneered, his eyes masking all emotions except hatred. "Just because I've been kind enough to lend you some powers doesn't mean you can act friendly with me. You are my _prisoner _after all. I need you alive—."

"You know that's a lie," Tomoyo calmly interrupted with her oh-so-sweet-smile.

Eriol returned her smile with his own oh-so-innocent-smile and answered, "Don't get smart on me. I chose not to let you die to make sure your side won't be hasty and attack in revenge. I want them to take their time which in return will buy me some time to amass my powers. Besides, I never really like hastiness, it always _always _never agree with me."

Smile still in tact, Tomoyo replied. "Are you sure it's alright to share your weakness to your _prisoner_? Now that you're 'kind enough' to give me some of your powers you should know I developed an ability which will enable me to communicate to others with my mind."

Eriol also kept his smile and said, "Of course and as you put it I gave you some of my powers and I could also take it back."

His words made Tomoyo's expression turn somber. "And would you take it back and let me die?"

Her question made a drastic change in Eriol's whole attitude. He immediately closed up on her and ignored the disheartened look reflected in her eyes as he turned around.

Tomoyo lowered her hand and watched in silence as Eriol made his way out the door.

As soon as he reached the door, Eriol paused. Hand on the knob he answered almost in a whisper, "I wanted to."

Eriol opened the door and left Tomoyo to contemplate the unspoken words behind his answer.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and returned to her seat. It was ironic how his words resonated with her own when she calmly told him she wanted to hate him.

'_Wanted to… but couldn't…'_ she thought with a melancholic smile. "Baka…."

* * *

Eriol leaned his back on the door. He didn't need this complication right before his much awaited day. It was a little strange that he went to visit her once he returned. He reasoned it was just because he felt he needed to let her know he knew what she had been up to.

He hadn't expected it to turn out this way. That his little visit would just make everything complicated from now on.

* * *

What Touya told Ihleen, had her thinking. It didn't really take her long to make a decision. She got up from bed and walked over by the window.

Silently opening the window, she gazed up at the night sky and closed her eyes.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ihleen opened her eyes and pulled a small cell phone and turned it on. There was a pause before she started to speak.

"Hello, love. It's me… I…I'm sorry… but I wouldn't be coming back after all…." She said as silent tears started to fall from her eyes.

* * *

(**A/N** aaaaaaaaaa finally done with this chap! Well its actually finished for quite some time—fine! So it's over two years—but after re-reading it, it bothered me so much that I decided to redo some of the scenes. (sighs) years of absence can be a pain sometimes….

Anyway just want to tell you guys that I'll be working on a new story under CCS. I find it easy for me to write two stories at the same time than focusing on just one cause it gets a little strenuous. Eh? Isn't it that doing two stories at the same time's more strenuous? Yeah well, every person has their own peculiar moods I guess.

I'll be posting the next chap in one or two weeks and I also decided to stop doing a very very very very very (ok, I know you get the point) long chapter. I don't care how many chapter it takes anymore lol but don't worry I think this story have at least 5 more chaps to go? Or less than 10, depends on how the battle turns out lol)


	64. Ripple

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS -.-

Thanks to those who reviewed and those who wanted to follow this story till the end ^^

I honestly thought no new reader would bother 'because it's been more than a year since I updated and I really appreciated all your support (old/new alike)

Well here's the promised chap ^_^ its short I know but these scenes is the prelude to the battle chap so I don't want to mess it by adding a cliff-hanger battle at the end -.-

Hope you'll enjoy it

**Chapter 63:**

_**Ripple**_

To avoid guests or even patrol guards from barging in on their conversation, Sakura led the way into the closest unlikely room people would go in; the palace library.

They seated themselves on the couches at the center of the room where a round coffee table stood separating each. Sakura sat on one of the couch clearly worried while Syaoran sat calmly on the couch opposite her. Keroberos on the other hand decided to stay floated in midair with arms crossed across his chest.

Once Sakura calmed her nerves, she relayed what happened in her room. Keroberos also chimed in if she forgot some details or when Syaoran asked something she was unable to properly explain.

It felt like forever when Sakura was explaining but in truth, it only took her and Keroberos a few minutes.

Now a couple of minutes had passed and Syaoran had yet to show any reaction. He just sat there with his trademark _I'm-thinking-so-don't-talk-to-me_ scowl.

Sakura and Keroberos exchanged glances but the latter just uncrossed his arms and finally sat on top of the table. He returned his attention back at Syaoran.

When the Lottuse Trump Card infiltrated their side, Syaoran had trouble figuring out how he managed it. Never did it occur to him that it was all thanks to Yamazaki's ability. The truth, Syaoran only read the serpent ritual once in an ancient book about the most complex and rare rituals ever made.

Much to Syaoran's chagrin, he agreed with Keroberos when he expressed his own amazement on how the Lottuse Trump Card managed such rare find.

But that was beside the point now; what bothered him now was Tomoyo's revelation.

He knew Tomoyo sacrificed her ability to teleport Eriol out their territory from the reports Fujitaka and Takka had filed after the incident. Syaoran even regretted underestimating the Daidouji's spiritual power because he knew it would be difficult to successfully teleport the Lottuse Trump Card if she wasn't able to match at least half of his power.

Now he knew she pushed herself to a point she was prepared to die.

But Tomoyo wasn't dead.

She's alive and it's all thanks to their enemy.

At first, Syaoran thought Tomoyo's appearance before Sakura was part of Eriol's plan to rattle them.

Eriol might've suspected that they had doubts regarding Tomoyo's whereabouts or her state and devised a plan to quell it. That's why he even let the Princess of Lottuse accompany her. Syaoran believed that wasn't all there is to it though. Eriol must've planned to quell their suspicion _and _attack their Card Mistress psychologically. That was the message behind her statement 'don't look for me'.

At least that was Syaoran's thoughts.

But if he looked deep into it, Syaoran knew Tomoyo would never agree to anything that would result to Sakura's uncertainty before the battle. Same goes with the Princess of Lottuse. Chiharu didn't strike him as a princess who would agree to such underhanded scheme.

The more Syaoran pondered, he always ended up to the question; why would Tomoyo ask Sakura to let him know about their conversation.

Was there a hidden code to what she told them? And seeing the surprise look on Keroberos when Sakura mentioned about Tomoyo's request, he guessed it was something only meant for him so she didn't tell Keroberos about it.

There was another factor he couldn't ignore. Sakura didn't voice it but Syaoran felt it from the way she avoided further discussion regarding the _connection_ between Eriol and Tomoyo. At the moment, Syaoran felt the same way. He didn't want to discuss his thoughts because no one really knew how the Lottuse Trump Card thinks.

To date, Syaoran might be the only one who's close enough to understand how Eriol thinks.

_That only implies on people who doesn't have a connection with him._

Syaoran shook his head. The little voice in his head really bugged the hell out of him but he had to admit it did make sense most of the times.

'_Focus Syaoran, remember all the important notes the princess said,'_ he thought.

'_She asked to not look for her because she doesn't want anything to happen to any of us. But is that really the reason? What if she only said that because she couldn't say the real reason? Or that it was the only excuse she could give so Sakura wouldn't worry too much?' _The more Syaoran delved on the matter, the more he realized it really had something to do with the connection between their princess and their enemy.

'_That guy saving her life…. Is there some hidden plan behind it? Why would he save her?' _Syaoran pondered.

'_Because of the Protection Seal, they can't directly attack our borders, and since we never really want to wage war against them, our side stayed silent for years. The fastest way for our side to actively war against them is if he has something big to provoke us with. If he found me before Sakura and the princess did, I might've been that _something.' He frowned remembering that Eriol had Tomoyo captive that time.

'_He could easily use her as bait but he didn't but I already know that at that moment, it was because he suspected they were looking for me. My existence is more important to him than war against the Souma's and the Daidouji's. Besides, he probably thought that time that I'm the best option he could have to provoke our side. But now that the princess is in his mercy once again, her death will definitely push us to make our move. Though I understand he probably stayed silent about the princess to give him time to gather up his powers.'_

But that conclusion just proved that Eriol didn't have a reason to let Tomoyo live.

_Do you need a reason to save the life of the person important to you? Or maybe that's the reason itself. She's important to him that's why he saved her._

"Tch," Syaoran scratched his head and leaned his back on the couch.

His sudden movement made Sakura and Keroberos look at him thinking he was about to make a grand speech. But Syaoran just closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest with a deep sigh.

Huge sweat drops appeared on Sakura's and Keroberos' forehead.

Really, it didn't do any good if the voice in Syaoran's head kept on pestering him with nonsensical views.

But was it really nonsensical?

Syaoran shook his head again. _'Kusso, since I was freed from the fortress my reasoning had been too soft and unbefitting a king. If I ever consider that he's capable of saving the princess for that reason then he seemed….'_

Syaoran's stomach flipped at the thought of the Lottuse Trump Card together with the description 'good-guy'.

Trying his best to be as open-minded as possible, Syaoran considered that possibility.

Though it was noticeable from the two observers across him that one of his brows were twitching.

More sweat drops.

'_It's possible that with the connection the princess and that guy have, she knew what he's_ _planning so there may be a trap if we look for her,'_ Syaoran reasoned, although they already expected a trap.

Iain did propose lots of battle plans and Syaoran and Touya countered it with possible traps from Eriol.

'_What if the princess was asking to not lay a hand on her saviour? No, she knows that's impossible after all that happened, and she's not that selfish. She would never betray anything to do with Sakura.'_

Sakura and Keroberos exchanged glances again.

The deep concentration coming from Syaoran was too intense for them and they really wanted to hear his thoughts. But with his scary expression, it was kind of hard to speak. Even Keroberos felt threatened if he say something which pissed him off really.

But Keroberos just kept his mouth shut and did his own pondering.

Opening his eyes, Syaoran stared blankly at the crystal bowl on top of the table.

'_That's right. She would never do anything to betray Sakura. She even risked her life to save her. And her words to Sakura before they left was how she wished for her happiness. So if I focus on that since it was her parting message after she asked Sakura to let me know about their conversation….'_

What are the things that make Sakura happy? If there's anyone who knew her more than anyone it would only be Tomoyo.

'_Sakura's happiness…. She can be easily hurt if someone she cares for is also hurt. So the princess wants to prevent that.'_

Once again, Syaoran was back to the connection between Tomoyo and Eriol. As much as Syaoran thought it seemed ridiculous, the dreadful feeling he felt grew obvious.

The Lottuse Trump Card wouldn't save the Princess of Daidouji if he didn't feel anything for her. And the Princess of Daidouji wouldn't hesitate to expose the Lottuse of Trump Card's weakness, now that she shared a connection with him, if their feelings weren't mutual.

'_Basically, the princess doesn't want Sakura to face that guy because it's just a matter of time before Sakura realizes the princess' feelings for—.'_

Syaoran stopped short as a thought crossed his mind.

Sakura avoided discussions regarding Tomoyo and Eriol's connection which meant she already suspected that much. If Tomoyo didn't want to give Sakura any uncertainty before the battle, she would've denied the connection she shared with Eriol.

So why tell her everything?

Tomoyo knew Sakura would be bothered about her feelings. Maybe Tomoyo thought her predicament was something that would worry Sakura but wasn't the most likely problem that would affect her happiness.

Wait, the way Syaoran was thinking was a little off.

Did Tomoyo actually think Sakura would have a face off match with Eriol? And she didn't want that to happen because she knew Sakura would be hesitant to fight the guy her bestfriend like? Because that seemed ridiculous too, for Tomoyo should know that if there's someone who'd have that face off with the Lottuse Trump Card, it could only be Syaoran.

Sakura's happiness involved everyone that she cared for, people who were important to her.

_But you are her most important person. _

Syaoran once again, tried to ignore the voice at the back of his mind. This wasn't the time to think about his feelings damn it. He had to decipher Tomoyo's hidden message. But all the same, he couldn't prevent his cheeks from burning.

Okay so what if he's also important to her.

Syaoran ignored the imaginary voice sniggering at him.

If in fact Syaoran's the most important person to Sakura and he faces off with Eriol, who shares a connection with Tomoyo, her bestfriend, then—.

'_Connection… faces off with that guy… Sakura's happiness…!'_

Realization struck Syaoran. It felt like someone poured him with freezing cold water then dumped him in a boiling hot pit. He looked up and stared at Sakura blankly.

Sakura straightened from Syaoran's fierce gaze.

Of course it wasn't Syaoran's intention to glare at her but that's how Sakura saw it.

It was at that same moment that Keroberos had yet to have his own conclusion. But when he saw a movement from kozo king, and saw his expression, it didn't take long for him to realize the truth as well.

Keroberos wouldn't deny feeling a little pissed knowing that Tomoyo chose to let kozo in on something only he and Sakura know. But now that he realized the _real_ truth about Tomoyo's visit, as much as he didn't want to admit it, she made the right decision. And probably the most cruel and selfish one Tomoyo could ever do.

'_After all, everything will come down to kozo's choice,'_ Keroberos thought gravely.

"S-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura finally broke the silence.

As if snapping out from a trance, Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"D-Doushita no?" she asked uncertainly.

Hiding his clenched fists from Sakura's sight, Syaoran took a deep breath and suppressed a smile. "Sorry."

Opening her mouth, Sakura prepared to ask him his thoughts. But as she stared at him, the look on his amber eyes had stolen her will to speak. Unwavering yet clouded….

She closed her mouth.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed to Syaoran. He didn't want her to worry any more about this matter. She had to focus on retrieving the cards tomorrow so he had to do something to assure her.

"You don't have to worry about it. The connection between Tomoyo-hime and that guy sure is troublesome but it will not affect us tomorrow. Tomoyo-hime is only worried that you'll put yourself in danger if you're to retrieve the cards. Now that, as you said, her connection made her understand how that guy thinks, she's scared of the things he's planning against us."

'_He's good,'_ Keroberos thought as he saw the relieved look on Sakura's face.

"Mou, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself," Sakura said shaking her head a little. She appeared annoyed but her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"O-oi."

"S-Sakura n-nan ya…?"

Syaoran and Keroberos reacted at once.

"Tomoyo-chan… always…. Always about me."

The two fell silent as Sakura shed silent tears.

Keroberos looked at Syaoran who looked back at him.

In that moment, Syaoran saw in Keroberos' expression that he too realized something but was willing to keep quiet for Sakura's sake.

Nodding his head in gratitude, Syaoran returned his attention to Sakura. "We will definitely save her."

Sakura wiped her tears and looked at Syaoran. She smiled and nodded, "Un, and put this war to an end."

Syaoran smiled back, "Aa."

"Yosha!" Keroberos flew back in midair. "Now that we've settled this for now, let's head back to the hall. I'm starving!"

Without waiting for their reply, Keroberos made his way out the library's door.

Sakura stood at once, "K-Kero-chan! Matte! What if someone see's you out there!"

"Greedy as always," Syaoran muttered and stood as well.

A vein appeared at the back of Keroberos' head.

"I heard that kozo," he said in a flat dead note.

He turned around with a scary expression and looked at Syaoran who was looking back at him with a flat expression.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Hoe…."

"That's the whole point," Syaoran replied and made his way to the door.

Keroberos' forehead filled up with popping veins when Syaoran completely ignored his deadly glare and just passed him by. "Why you! Yaru ka, kozo?"

"Yamete, Kero-chan!" Sakura scolded him and immediately grabbed him to stop him from attacking Syaoran from the back.

"Don't stop me Sakura! He's been getting on my nerves and I just had to do something about it!"

But Sakura ignored him and looked at Syaoran who was almost at the door.

"Syaoran-kun!" she called back.

Syaoran stopped and turned to look at her.

Sakura smiled which made Syaoran's heart skipped a beat, "N-Nani?"

"Wasurenai de, kono tatakai… mou hitori-botchi janai, atashi-tachi wa koko ni imasu kara."

Her words brought a hole in him. It made him feel bad for not telling her the truth. He didn't regret it. But what he had decided on his own, in this battle, he knew she would break apart once she found out.

"Aa, wakatteru," he replied with a smile before turning to leave.

For some reasons, Sakura's heart tightened after he smiled. Seeing Syaoran's smile… why did it seem so… sad?

* * *

Yamazaki rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned back on his chair. He was in his study room four hours after performing the serpent ritual.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and recalled the incident following Chiharu and the Princess of Daidouji's return from the ritual. He noticed at once how unnaturally normal they acted. They thanked him and Chiharu even apologized for being selfish. It surprised him. He wanted to know what prompted her apology but she immediately changed the subject and said they had to get Tomoyo back to her room.

On their way to Tomoyo's room, Yamazaki vowed to wring the truth from Chiharu regarding their little trip. So he kept his mouth shut until they went back to his study room. Turned out he didn't really have to make some drastic measure to make her speak because as soon as Rika left the room, Chiharu told him everything.

But her story was something he had not expected. It blew him off balance, figuratively and literally. Well he did fall off his chair when Chiharu was done narrating.

All the stuff about the Lottuse Trump Card saving the Princess of Daidouji— sure Yamazaki suspected that much after they bumped into Eriol outside Tomoyo's room followed by her miraculous recovery— but for him to actually risk having a 'connection' to her just so she live? Maybe he did it to ensure she was alive before their enemies attack. But they didn't really need the princess alive to proceed with their plan. Eriol was a powerful magician so fooling their enemy that their beloved princess was fine was an easy task for him. Okay so the King of Li couldn't be underestimated but still….

It felt like Yamazaki was seeing Eriol in a different light which totally contradicts everything he knew about him. Not that he believed he was pure evil but it's just… impossible, right?

Yamazaki shook his head and took a deep breath. He remembered how Chiharu described it as tragic and he couldn't agree more.

"_I don't know what to think of this anymore. The connection between them… somehow it… doesn't feel right."_

He remembered Chiharu telling him.

"_Like… there's some catch, a disadvantage."_

Opening his eyes, he stared at the stack of paper piled on top of his desk. He remembered how his thoughts processed all the information and how he told her his own thoughts about it.

"_It is the same as how the serpent ritual works Chiharu-chan."_

He looked at the empty seat in front of his desk as if seeing Chiharu still seated there. How she shifted in her seat after he mentioned the serpent ritual.

"_Your real body remains inside the circle and part of it, like an essence but with solid form, is present in a different place. It is still part of you so whatever happens to your essence will happen to your real body. The connection of the real body and its essence is similar to the connection between Eriol and the Princess of Daidouji. He was the origin of the power that allows the princess to live, so if something were to happen to her—."_

Vividly, he remembered how Chiharu gasped and stammered.

"_N-No… oh no…. So… so that's why Tomoyo-chan was—."_

"_Remember that this isn't a one way thing Chiharu-chan. A connection goes two ways—."_

"_If something happens to Eriol will also happen to…her."_

Yamazaki opened his eyes and tried to forget the broken look Chiharu had then. He didn't want to tell her the truth but how he hid some things from her was now eating up his conscience. He tried to convince his self that he hid things from her to protect her but now he wondered if it was all worth it.

* * *

Chiharu lie awake in bed. She was still thinking about her conversation with Yamazaki. She felt awful when she decided not to tell him everything regarding their meeting with Sakura. That was why she apologized before hand, though it wasn't the only reason why she apologized. It was for everything she kept from him. Especially her ability in which she was sure he still had no idea of.

There's also the fact that she hadn't been paying attention to him. It was always him who asked her how her day was, or if she was feeling okay. And if she wasn't he would always do something—though most of the times he appeared like an idiot—to cheer her up.

It had always been about her.

Now she was being selfish once again when she decided not to tell him everything. She only told him how Eriol saved Tomoyo and what her own thoughts were about it. She didn't tell him how Tomoyo asked Sakura not to look for her. Not even about how she had been told about the serpent ritual. That's why when Yamazaki explained the concept of the ritual, she felt uneasy.

But most of all, she was flustered about the tragic truth behind Eriol and Tomoyo's connection.

An image of a man with messy brown hair and amber eyes crossed her mind.

If Chiharu ever succeeds in protecting Tomoyo, she could never do the same for Eriol. The King of Li would never hold back once the two of them cross paths. But Chiharu didn't want anything to happen to Eriol, not that she wanted to protect him since she hated him at the moment, but because of Tomoyo.

If only Sakura and the others realize the truth. Why didn't Tomoyo tell them about it? Then again, she understood that if Sakura knew she would be worried and their will to fight would surely fall.

Eriol would have his way.

Chiharu closed her eyes and hugged her pillow.

Too many factors to consider and none seemed to lead for a better end on both sides.

'_No,'_ she thought and shook her head.

She mustn't lose hope. There had to be a way to prevent more tragedy and she was keen on finding that.

* * *

"Are you sure he has no suspicion?" a man shrouded in darkness asked.

Inside the dim room where the only light came from a window at one side, a silhouette of a man shifted in the shadows.

"Aa, he's been acting strangely these past weeks."

"That is fine then. So finally, the day has come."

"That's right."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"No. Just keep your word and I will definitely assist you."

"Of course, we will never harm her. Our mission after all is for her best interest."

"Then I will count on that. Tomorrow you must wait for instructions. Don't you dare do anything without my consent, understand?"

"Understood, Yamazaki-dono."

Yamazaki stepped out on the only light in the room. "You may go."

"Yes."

The man left.

* * *

**(A/N** woot finally done. Sorry another late update.

**Translations:**

**Kozo –** brat/kid

**Doushita no** – what's wrong

**Nan ya –** kansai-ben of nan da/ what is it

**Un/Aa –** yeah/yes

**Matte **– wait

**Yaru ka, kozo** – want a go brat?/ wanna fight brat? (I prefer the latter meaning 'cause it just doesn't sound right with the first -.-)

**Yamete **– stop (feminine version)

**Wasurenai de, kono tatakai mou hitori-botchi janai, atashi-tachi wa koko ni imasu kara **– don't forget that in this battle, you are no longer alone. After all, we are here. / don't forget, in this battle you're not alone. We are here after all. (I know they meant the same but the latter is close to the literal translation of it -.-)

I'm not saying I'm an expert in Japanese language so I may be wrong at some point I just want to insert that line 'cause it doesn't sound right when Sakura say it in English in my opinion lol

**Yosha** - same as yoshii/yosh but with kansai-ben means alright

**wakatteru** - I know

Thanks for waiting and I'll post the next one as soon as I'm done XD**)**


	65. Prelude to a Finale

**Disclaimer:** CCS is not mine no matter how much I dream of it lol

Sorry for a late update, after I re-read the first battle scene some things just struck me as inconsistent. I mean everything happened without any explanation whatsoever so I decided to rewrite it. Again.

Anyway the other reason this chap took longer to finish is due to my laptop _dying_ on me T_T

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 64:**

_**Prelude to a Finale**_

It was well pass the time the party ended at the Daidouji Castle.

While some pretended not to think about the upcoming battle, the tension was easily read among the soldiers' faces.

The soldiers were told that all higher ranking officials on each side would have a last meeting regarding the battle plan, first thing in the morning. After their meeting, each low rank personnel would be called on a meeting with their superiors to relay any changes on the plan.

There's also a rumor of ally that would assist them from _above_.

No one actually understood what that meant. It might be an expression the Daidouji priests said to express their faith that the forces from above will guide them to victory. Or it would simply mean an army from both Daidouji and Souma Colonies would come down to Earth to join the battle.

It was impossible of course, since the Daidouji Colony was more of a get-away place for the Daidouji Nobles than a military fortress. Also the Souma Colony was a normal colony where the only military facility was the factory King Iain built to produce some of his works and the only ones employed there were the ones with brains. None of which trained for battle.

While the soldiers mentally prepared themselves for tomorrow, two ladies were on their way to confront the least threatening king among the rulers of the Three Great Nations; King Iain.

"Meiling-san, are you sure it's wise to talk to him?"

Meiling stopped and turned to look at Naoko.

Both were on their way to Iain's room. The two decided to seek him after Meiling left Mizuki to rest and then she found Naoko outside the room looking really worried.

It dawned on Meiling that with Naoko's memories restored, it was natural she'd be worried about Mizuki. Aside from the so-called Princess of Lottuse, Mizuki was one of the connections Naoko had about her past.

Mizuki's importance to Meiling might be different to Naoko but both of them see her as someone close to a big sister. With that in thought, Meiling felt compelled to tell Naoko what she understood from the situation.

"Both of us understand what Mizuki-senpai experienced. It had something to do with the Souma siblings."

Meiling turned her back at Naoko and resumed her walk. "Anyway, since Mizuki-senpai refuse to talk, it can't be help that we'll never know about it until it happen but…." She paused momentarily, "What I do get is that annoying king also saw something and he's with King Iain when it happened."

"Kaho-chan's prediction never fails, but from what I heard, Touya-ou is different."

"Yeah, they say he can change what he saw."

Naoko understood that if they wanted to know something they should ask the people involved but something wasn't quite right.

"But Meiling-san, do you really think Touya-ou told Iain-ou about what he saw? I mean from your explanation, he refused to talk as well."

Meiling stopped short.

Naoko also stopped on her tracks and watched Meiling.

Silence ensued along the long corridor.

Slowly, a depressing atmosphere befell Meiling as she fell on her knees.

Naoko was surprised and sweat dropped when she heard Meiling speaking in Chinese language. Somehow Naoko understood she was scolding herself for overlooking such an obvious fact.

"M-Meiling-san?"

"Aahh! Mou!" Meiling sprang to her feet and doubled the pace as she continued walking toward Iain's room.

"W-Wait Meiling—!"

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't know! If we find out what happened in the meeting then we'll definitely get a clue… probably."

Naoko hurried her steps to catch up to her and said, "Then won't it be easier to ask Wei-san instead? He's also missing at the party when the others left so he's definitely present in the meet—Meiling-san!"

Meiling had stopped once again and fell on her knees. The depressing atmosphere was back around her as she spoke in Chinese language and scolded herself once again.

"Why?" Meiling started as she slowly turned her head to look at Naoko.

Naoko sweat dropped at the dark look Meiling was giving her.

"Why do you keep on spouting some sense?" Meiling berated.

More sweat dropped.

Silence….

A door suddenly opened and a voice spoke that broke the silence. "Hmm? Aren't you the one always with the King of Li?"

The two ladies looked up and almost shrieked after seeing Iain looking at them.

"Speak of the devil!"

"He appeared!"

Meiling and Naoko exclaimed in unison. They actually arrived in front of Iain's room.

Iain sweat dropped. He decided not to give deeper meaning on Meiling's statement about the devil and turned his attention at the other lady behind her.

He remembered she was a relative of Mizuki and was on vacation.

"I don't believe we really have met but…," he started.

Naoko immediately curtsied and greeted him, "Your majesty. My name is Naoko Yanagisawa and currently I am here on vacation with—," she stopped suddenly as an idea came upon her.

The truth she might sound presumptuous to suddenly ask Iain's assistance especially since he was also not informed about her real identity like the others. Only the ones who were present at the Shrine when the spell was broken knew about her. So for now, she had to do something about that. Hopefully, Iain wouldn't be offended.

Both Iain and Meiling were confused when Naoko stopped midway in her sentence. They watched as she stood straight and looked at Iain straight in the eye.

Meiling noticed Naoko's aura somehow changed.

"My apologies Iain-ou, please forget what I just said. I do not wish to hide my identity to anyone anymore."

Meiling gasped realizing what she intend to do, "O-Oi!"

"I am Naoko Yanagisawa, though my kingdom was burned down years ago, I am still and will remain Princess of the Ynah Kingdom."

Iain's eyes grew wide in surprise. "P-Princess of the…."

Naoko nodded. "Tomoyo-hime kindly offer to protect me from possible harm due to my identity by hiding the truth but I refuse to hide now."

It took only a few seconds for Iain to recompose himself. Instead of being offended for hiding such secret to him, he was rather amused. He looked at Naoko in earnest and asked, "And by revealing yourself before me means you have something that you'd like to share or… ask correct?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Meiling frowned and looked at Naoko in further confusion. Seeing the determination in her eyes though stopped Meiling from saying anything.

"I will hear them," Iain said. "But be warned, it doesn't mean I will comply."

Naoko smiled, "I understand but I do know this is something you'll find of great interest."

"Very well. Come inside and we shall discuss it."

"Thank you."

* * *

Inside his bedchamber, Syaoran had been pacing back and forth.

He just had a talk with Takka about the number of capable users for battle and how they should distribute the circle. Takka also told him to focus on resting and leave the circle's distribution to him and Fujitaka.

But Syaoran was nowhere near in having that rest. He wasn't worrying about the users and the circle now that Takka assured him to leave it to them. What he was thinking about was the conversation he had with Sakura.

He already made up his mind. But there were still factors that bothered him.

'_Kusso,'_ he swore as he stopped and finally sat at the foot of his bed. He turned his head and looked at the table in front of the couch and stared at his orb and he sacred sword.

He remembered the words encrypted on the blade and his expression became serious.

"'_He who wields thy Sacred Sword of the King shall be granted power, and within this, He must at all cost, preserve the balance. The Law of the Yin Yang…' _huh?"he muttered under his breath and closed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran lie back on his bed before opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling of the four-posters bed.

'_How am I supposed to preserve the balance if even I feel uncertain?'_ he wondered thinking about everything he knew about Eriol so far.

Up to this moment, Syaoran wanted to hate Eriol for destroying the Li Kingdom. Well it wasn't that he had a change of heart after hearing that Eriol saved Tomoyo's life. It was more of confusion about Eriol's motive for revenge.

When Eriol told Syaoran about his past, Syaoran expected that it was his motive in destroying everything. Now that Syaoran thought of it, Eriol never really stated that.

It was all Syaoran's own assumption.

Still, his decision wouldn't change. Once he faces Eriol, Syaoran would definitely have his revenge.

Then he remembered Sakura's words before they left the library. She was so oblivious about his plans that she smiled at him… warmly.

Syaoran shook the image of Sakura's smile out his mind, _'Kusso!'_

He closed his eyes and tightly clenched his fists.

An image of Sakura's pained expression crossed his mind and he gritted his teeth.

'_If she knew what I intend to do, she'll really have that expression,'_ he thought. He didn't want that but what else was he supposed to do?

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling once again.

"What would you do if you're in my position, father?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

On the other hand, Takka and Fujitaka made a round check to finalize all the users participating in battle.

From what Syaoran told Takka, there would be 47 users including the ones from Li Colony. Hopefully there would be changes after he and Fujitaka were done with their round.

When Fujitaka left Takka to deal with talking to the users to determine the color of circle they could use, he was surprised to find Iain waiting inside his study room.

Fujitaka was even more surprised when Iain showed interest in the circle.

It didn't take long for Iain to obtain a circle for him to study. Iain thought he'd have trouble asking Fujitaka to borrow a circle since he didn't want to explain why he wanted to study it.

To Iain's relief, Fujitaka just handed him one and smiled telling him to study it to his heart's content.

Iain thanked him and left immediately for he didn't have much time before the Li Army from the colony would start their journey down to Earth.

* * *

It was already dark outside when Chiharu heard the Lottuse soldiers leaving the premises.

She was in her room, lying on her bed refusing to go out.

Hoping to drown the dreadful noise she could hear, Chiharu buried her head with her pillow and tried her best to ignore everything else.

The noise only reminded her that she didn't have the time she wanted to find and stop the war.

A knock came from the door. Though Chiharu refused her attendants earlier when they told her that dinner was ready, the person behind the door was different.

She jolted upward and looked at the door knowing from the sound of the knock that it was Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki-kun—?"

"Chiharu-chan," Yamazaki's voice sounded muffled behind the closed door.

Chiharu hastily got up and went to the door. Before she could open it Yamazaki spoke again.

"Don't open them."

Chiharu stopped, "Eh?"

"I..."

With slow silent movements, Chiharu closed the gap between her and the closed door. She didn't grab the knob though. She just stared at the door only guessing what Yamazaki might look behind it.

"Yamaza—," she stopped midway hearing Yamazaki taking a rather deep troubled breath.

"I don't want you to look at me right now."

Chiharu lowered her gaze. "What's with that? Baka."

There was a silence at the other end before Yamazaki said, "Why didn't you come to dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you feeling unwell?"

Hearing the concerned tone in Yamazaki's voice, Chiharu bit her lip. She didn't mean to worry him. Not now that he was about to go to the frontlines.

"No. I just didn't want to have dinner with Eriol-kun around right now," she lied.

"He already left before dinner."

"Is that so?"

Silence.

Chiharu frowned. Something was wrong. She was sure of it.

At first, she thought Yamazaki's comment about not wanting her to look at him was just one of his lame lies. He probably thought that she didn't want to see anyone right now and he made it easy for her by just saying it was him that didn't want to be looked at.

"Are you here to say goodbye?" Chiharu asked hesitantly. She couldn't bear Yamazaki's silence.

"The way you said that somehow gave me goose bumps Chiharu-chan."

Chiharu laughed, "It's your fault for being _abnormally_ quiet."

It was her intentions to make him laugh but the laughter she expected didn't come.

"Yamazaki-kun?"

"Gomen nasai."

'_Eh?'_

"I… I just wanted to ask you something before I leave."

Chiharu's heart beat furiously. Could it be that the reason behind Yamazaki's _abnormality_ was because he was planning on proposing to her?

"What is it?"

"Before that, promise me that you have to give me a straight answer."

Calming her furious heart, Chiharu put on a brave front and replied, "Mou, if you're just finding an excuse not to ask then why bother—."

"Promise me."

Chiharu was taken aback from Yamazaki's assertiveness.

There was a moment's pause before Yamazaki added, "Please."

Taking a deep breath, Chiharu finally answered, "Fine."

"You wish to put an end to this war, right?"

Chiharu almost fell. That wasn't the proposal she was hoping for. "What's with you suddenly asking me that—."

"You promised."

Chiharu frowned at the door.

Sweat drop appeared on the door.

"Yes. I don't want to spout idealistic thing like wishing to stop war before it could even start so at the very least… I want to put an end to it in a way that no one had to suffer great loss."

"Then will you have faith in me in granting your wish?"

That question was unexpected. More importantly, Chiharu didn't expect Yamazaki to ask more questions.

"Yamazaki—."

"Please answer Chiharu-chan."

Chiharu suddenly felt uneasy. Somehow, it seemed to her that Yamazaki was asking her permission before doing something very… dangerous.

"Chiharu-chan?"

Taking a shaky breath, Chiharu placed a hand on the door as if imagining it was Yamazaki she was touching.

She didn't want to answer him. The uneasiness she felt was preventing her at the same time, she didn't want to discard Yamazaki's determination to grant her wish.

"I have faith in you Yamazaki-kun," Chiharu finally answered after a long pause.

"Then—."

"But don't do anything stupid."

Yamazaki's silence just confirmed Chiharu's suspicion. She was unsure of his plans but it was something dangerously… stupid for him to fall silent.

"I don't… think it is stupid to do something if it will result in having your wish granted."

Relieved that a door was separating her and Yamazaki, Chiharu's face reddened. The confidence in his voice from what he said overwhelmed her in many ways.

"I will grant your wish Chiharu-chan. And once I do, please accept it as my advance wedding present for you."

"Eh?" Chiharu's heart skipped a beat. If possible, her face had turned redder.

Although she anticipated a proposal, the way Yamazaki delivered it actually stunned her. He really had his way in taking her breath away.

While Chiharu was still searching for a word to say, Yamazaki's retreating footsteps sounded from the other side of the door.

Impulsively, she reached for the knob and started to turn it. Then she stopped remembering his earlier words.

"_I don't want you to look at me right now."_

Letting go of the knob, Chiharu leaned her head on the door.

"Takashi-kun… ki o tsukete ne."

She heard the footsteps stopped momentarily before starting again.

Chiharu closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

At that same moment in Daidouji, morning dew had covered the Daidouji Castle grounds.

It was early in the morning and the grounds were buzzing with servants and soldiers alike in preparation for the army's departure.

Inside the meeting hall of the castle, the Daidouji Officials were seated along the long table. The Souma Officials, who were waiting at their country's border, and the Li High Council, who were on their way to enter Earth, were shown side by side on the big screen on the wall at the left end of the table.

Iain, Syaoran and Touya were seated on the other side of the table opposite the big screen. The three of them took turns in explaining the changes regarding their battle plan.

Keroberos, Mizuki, Takka and Yukito were also present. It took a moment for the truth about Keroberos and Mizuki to sink in to all officials.

In any case, it was noticeable how relieved the officials were when they were told the good news about the Li Council's assistance.

Now it really seemed that the Three Great Nations were reborn.

Mizuki also told them about Naoko.

Syaoran was surprised but Mizuki assured him it was also Naoko's decision to stop hiding.

Somehow, it didn't bode well to Syaoran. He felt something would happen from Naoko's decision and he had a suspicion on what that something would be. His suspicion made him unsettled.

Iain also made an announcement.

He told them that he was able to borrow one of the circles from Fujitaka last night.

Iain borrowed the circle with the intention of trying to understand its composition and try to recreate it through technology but instead found something more interesting.

Iain told them individuals who had no spiritual powers could also make use of the circle. Of course, they needed to insert the circle in something similar to a catalyst to make it work. He explained that if a person or thing had that catalyst attached to it/her/him, it would serve as link to make use of the circle's energy without needing any spiritual training.

As expected of the genius king, Iain told them he already gave the blueprint he model for the catalyst and currently it's being manufactured back in his country. He also stated that by the time the Li Fleet would rendezvous at the spot before entering Earth, a Souma Courier would be there to hand the manufactured catalyst.

Syaoran and Touya couldn't help but sweat drop. Trust Iain to accomplish something unfeasible in such short notice as long as it concerned technology.

Iain also explained that if a person without spiritual powers use the circle infused catalyst, the part where that person wore the catalyst would get a power boost.

Keroberos smirked and commented that if that was the case then even weapons could make use of it.

Iain's knowing smile was all it took to confirm Keroberos' comment.

* * *

While the meeting was in progress, inside Fujitaka's study room, he and Sakura reviewed the information regarding the conditions of all magic users on their side.

Takka told Fujitaka he actually managed to enlist an addition of six people before he retired last night.

Now they have 53 users.

Sakura reviewed all the names of the users on the list Takka handed them. She was amazed that he was able to determine even their aura's color just by questioning them.

'_With this, it will be easier to distribute the circle,'_ Sakura thought as she flipped through the list's pages.

She understood it wasn't that hard for a veteran like Takka to determine an individual's aura just by understanding them but that didn't stop her to be impressed.

As Sakura was pondering how Takka and Syaoran seemed alike in the 'amazing' category, a name—make that—names caught her eye at the bottom of the page she was looking and did a double take.

"W-Wha—!"

Upon hearing Sakura, Fujitaka lowered the list he was reading and looked at her from his desk. "Doushita no?"

Sakura blinked countless times and tried to read the names on her list once again.

The names didn't change.

She rested the list on her lap and rubbed her eyes with both her hands and looked at the list one more time.

Still no change.

"O-Otosan," she stammered and slowly turned her head to look at Fujitaka. "I think I'm seeing things here."

Seeing the distress on his daughter's face, Fujitaka stood up and frowned in concern.

"Are you okay? I know a lot happened since last night and you're probably still tired, do you want to rest for a couple of hours before we depart?"

Sakura shook her head fervently, "I'm okay don't worry. But otosan!" she stood up and hurried toward his side.

With shaking hands, Sakura showed him her list and pointed at the names that made her sweat.

"I'm supposed to be looking at the names of all our _magic_ users' right? B-But… this names…."

Fujitaka looked at the spot where she was pointing.

For a moment, he just stared at the list. When he realized what made her so worked up, he smiled and calmly looked at her.

It didn't take long for Fujitaka to realize that Iain was probably the reason behind this development. No wonder the young king took interest in studying the circle last night.

"Are you worried?" he tenderly asked Sakura.

"Yes! They're not magic users' otosan. How can Takka-sensei possibly enlist them! I mean I can understand Naoko-chan but… Meiling-chan and Ihleen-nee-sama as well? They can't… they can't fight!"

Fujitaka studied Sakura for a moment before he stood up and led her to sit with him on the couch. He took the list from her hands and placed it on the table and gently took her hands.

He debated to himself whether to tell her what he thought caused them to enlist and Takka accepting it.

"Sakura-san," he started.

The look of apprehension in Sakura when she looked at him made Fujitaka decide against telling her his thoughts and instead focus on calming her.

"I believe that Takka included them with a reason. And though it isn't wrong to worry about them you have to keep in mind that it's their effort, their feelings that prompted their decision to fight. If you won't let them then even though it isn't your intentions, it is the same as mocking their efforts."

Sakura lowered her gaze. She understood what her father meant. But she still couldn't accept it.

Aside the fact that their names were enlisted under the ones who would make use of the circle, it would be dangerous for them to actually fight their enemy's magic users without any powers of their own.

In Naoko's case Sakura knew she could use her ability to fight but the side effects of it was too troubling.

Sakura would never allow them to fight and get hurt.

Fujitaka gently squeezed Sakura's hands.

"Sakura-san," he tried again.

Slowly, Sakura lifted her head to look at her father.

The warm smile that greeted her somehow calmed her.

It's amazing how a simple smile could affect anyone.

"Otosan… atashi…."

"Hai, I understand perfectly well the feeling of wanting to protect everyone. But it's not only you who feels that way, Sakura-san. Everyone feels the same and that is the very reason why they wanted to be of help."

"But they don't have any training with magic… more importantly they don't have spiritual powers."

"Trust them and Takka's decision in enlisting them."

"But…." Sakura wanted to argue but couldn't come up with any other reason apart from what she already said.

"If you're that concern about them, instead of unintentionally crushing their effort by stopping them, how about try respecting their decision? Become their support in the things they set out to do and trust them."

Sakura let her father's words sink in to her.

Seeing the thoughtful look on his daughter's face, Fujitaka smiled knowing that Sakura would be okay once done reflecting her own thoughts.

After a moment's pause, Sakura finally nodded her head and said, "I understand."

She looked at Fujitaka and smiled, "I will support and do anything in my power to watch their back."

Fujitaka smiled back and nodded, "That's right."

Sakura's smile sobered up and she added, "Just like how you've always done for us."

'_Eh?'_ Fujitaka was taken off guard from that last comment.

He stared at her lost for words and slowly his eyes started to tear up.

Instead of letting the tears fall, Fujitaka suppressed a smile and replied, "And I will continue to do so for I believe you all will be fine."

"Arigato, otosan." Sakura held back her own tears and affectionately hugged him in which he returned.

* * *

Once the meeting had adjourned, Mizuki, Keroberos, Yukito, and Takka had gone ahead to Fujitaka's study room thinking that they might need help in distributing the circles.

Syaoran and Touya also started making their way out the room to make a last minute preparation but Iain stopped them.

"Please wait."

Both Syaoran and Touya stopped on their tracks and turned back to look at him.

The soldiers standing guard outside the room closed the door.

"I just want to have a word with you two," Iain started looking from Touya then to Syaoran.

Touya fought the frown creeping on his face. The graveness in Iain's expression actually made him all queasy inside. Like a feeling that bodes trouble.

Syaoran on the other hand just looked at him impassively. It wasn't because he was uninterested; mostly it was to mask all the thoughts running through his mind at that moment.

"About what?" it took a lot from Touya to ask. His intuition when it came to Iain's determined look was never wrong.

The only times Touya saw Iain this determined was if it concerned his sister.

Yes, it was a very ill foreboding scenario indeed.

Iain looked straight at Touya and answered in complete confidence, "King Touya, I am intent on proposing to Princess Sakura before going to battle."

As expected, both men jolted from Iain's declaration.

"O-Omae!" Touya started.

Syaoran didn't utter a word but he gave Iain a very hard look.

A smile crept at the sides of Iain's lips as he closed his eyes.

"Well that's what I really intent on doing but," he opened his eyes and seriously looked at them. "I decided to do so _after_ we win this war."

Iain focused his attention on Syaoran and looked at him meaningfully.

It didn't need a genius to understand that Iain's objective wasn't to ask Touya for permission when he declared his intention on proposing to Sakura, rather he was indirectly challenging Syaoran.

Touya looked from Iain to Syaoran. Though he wasn't keen about Iain's declaration, the vision Touya had last night nagged him.

'_Is this connected to what I saw?'_ Touya wondered. _'Will his determination to propose _after_ the battle trigger that scenario?' _

He gritted his teeth at the thought. He made sure he didn't leave any holes in his plan to counter his vision but for the first time, he had that distinct feeling he had to do something more.

It was all because he wasn't the only one who foresaw a tragedy.

"With that in mind, I have no intention of losing this war." Iain told them.

"We have the same intentions then. Let's win this war," was all Syaoran said before turning his back at them.

Iain suppressed a smile as he watched Syaoran's retreating back.

"Trust him to indirectly retaliate through words," he commented clearly amused.

Touya turned his attention at Iain, "You did that on purpose."

With a sigh, Iain started walking toward the door. "I just want to make sure he has set his priorities."

"And did you find anything from his answer?" Touya couldn't help but ask, though he already knew the answer.

Iain smiled and turned to look at Touya, "Of course. He did say we have the same _intentions_, King Touya."

One of Touya's brows twitched. He fought his best not to start war right there and just watched Iain out the door.

'_Damn it. Both of them are so dead after this war,'_ he thought defiantly.

* * *

**(A/N** lol I personally like the last part of this chap

Anyway next chap the battle will really—and I mean for real— really start

I rewrote this whole chap so the battle scene was removed. It will be included on the next chap.

**Translations:**

**Ki o tsukete ne **– be careful (usually used among close or relatively close people)

**Doushita no **– what's wrong

**Atashi** – feminine form of 'I'

**Omae **– you

**BTW** I only did a quick check on this chap so I apologize for any wrong spellings or grammar.

I will recheck it when I have time so please bear with me**.)**


End file.
